


Вдребезги

by Maks_Falk



Series: Вдребезги - 52 Гц [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad boy meets good boy, Bikers, Class Differences, Drama, First Love, M/M, Slow Romance, Social Differences, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 123,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maks_Falk/pseuds/Maks_Falk
Summary: От матери Майклу досталось мятежное ирландское сердце, от отца - немецкая педантичность. Ему всего двадцать, и у него есть мечта: вырваться из своей нищей жизни, стать каскадёром, сняться в кино. На пути к ней мотоцикл не подведёт, ведь он знает в нём, как родную, каждую гайку. Но что, если подведёт неспокойное ирландское сердце?Что, если он влюбится без оглядки в того, кто ему не ровня, и на дороге к мечте, стремительной и прямой, влетит в катастрофу?





	1. Chapter 1

Костюмчик сидел на нём, как вторая кожа. Светло-серая кожа с голубоватым отливом, как у макрели, только без полосок и пятнышек. Майкл видел такую ткань в витринах у портных: целые рулоны блестящей тонкой шерсти и гладкого водянистого шёлка, серые, чёрные, лиловые, в полоску и в клетку. Стеллажи были похожи на библиотечные полки, только на корешках не было никаких букв.  
Глаза у Костюмчика тоже были рыбьи: выпуклые, прозрачно-голубые. Волосы под цвет рубашки – пепельные, коротко стриженые. От холёного гладкого лица за милю несло увлажняющими лосьонами и чуть ли не пудрой.  
— Здравствуй, Майкл, – сказал Костюмчик, отодвигая для себя стул.  
Бетонные стены в комнате для свиданий были выкрашены в унылый зелёный цвет. Лампа дневного света под потолком тихо жужжала. Майкл положил руки на стол и сцепил пальцы. Наручники неприятно звякнули друг о друга.  
— Вы ещё кто? — спросил он, глядя исподлобья.  
— Твой новый адвокат. Меня зовут Норман МакКейн.  
Костюмчик смахнул со стула невидимую пыль, прежде чем сесть, положил на стол кожаный портфель. Сложил руки перед собой и подался вперёд, внимательно ощупывая взглядом лицо Майкла. Тот откинулся назад:  
— Прошлый потерялся, чё ли?  
— Занялся другим делом, – спокойно сказал Костюмчик. — Тебе не всё ли равно?  
— У меня бабла нет на таких, как вы, — раздражённо сказал Майкл в лощёное лицо. У адвоката оказалась бесючая манера смотреть в глаза: не мигая, как гадюка.  
— Не беспокойся о деньгах. Тебе не придётся платить.  
— Вас прислал Джаймс? — с тревогой спросил Майкл.  
— Нет.  
Костюмчик звонко брякнул пряжкой портфеля, залез туда по локоть и извлёк пачку Ротманс в целлофановой обёртке. Поверх положил зажигалку, подвинул к Майклу. Тот проводил его руки взглядом, но к сигаретам не потянулся.  
— Чё вам нужно?  
— Меня прислал старший мистер Сазерленд, — ответил Костюмчик. — Он хочет, чтобы я помог тебе выпутаться.  
Майкл молчал, теребил пальцами цепочку наручников. Адвокат помолчал вместе с ним, потом начал снова:  
— Майкл, если ты не будешь со мной разговаривать, я не смогу тебе помочь.  
— Чё вы хотите знать? — хрипло спросил тот.  
— Всё.  
Майкл непроизвольно усмехнулся:  
— Так уж прям «всё».  
— Графические подробности твоей связи с Джеймсом Сазерлендом меня не интересуют, – терпеливо сказал адвокат. Спокойный, как мелкий осенний дождь, и такой же нудный. Вытянул руку и посмотрел на часы. — Если только они не относятся к делу.  
— И чё папаша Джаймса вас сюда впряг?  
— А ты сам не догадываешься?  
Майкл пожал плечами. Наручники холодили кожу, тёрлись о запястья, как грубый любовник. Майкл пытался пристроить их, чтобы не мешали, но с непривычки постоянно держал руки на весу, и это раздражало даже сильнее, чем рентгеновский взгляд Костюмчика. Он убрал руки на колени.  
— Ладно, если ты так хочешь, я сам скажу, — Костюмчик кивнул. — Первая причина: Джеймс попросил своего отца вступиться за тебя. Но он не занимается уголовными делами, а я занимаюсь.  
— Так вы на него горбатитесь, значит? – спросил Майкл. Уши у него начали краснеть.  
— Нет. Я его старый друг. Вторая причина: мистер Сазерленд очень дорожит своей репутацией. Если пойдут слухи, что его сын хотя бы косвенно связан с...  
— Джаймс не знал! — горячо перебил Майкл, резко подавшись вперёд. — Он ваще не при делах, я ему ни слова не говорил!  
— А ты знал? — серьёзно спросил Костюмчик, сдвигая белёсые брови. — Подумай как следует, Майкл. Не торопись с ответом. Всё, что ты мне расскажешь, останется между нами. Это я гарантирую. Но если на суде ты заговоришь иначе, я не смогу помочь.  
Майкл посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Щас похрену, что я отвечу, да? Не дурак, секу тему. Верный расклад только один, как в лотерее по телику.  
— Я повторюсь. Мне нужна вся правда. Я не прошу тебя врать. Я хочу знать, что случилось, чтобы я мог тебя защитить.  
Майкл снова положил руки на стол.  
— Ты можешь что-то знать, — продолжал Костюмчик, — если тебе это сказали. Или показали. Если ты слышал обрывок разговора, видел сообщение, пусть даже случайно. Меня сейчас не интересуют твои догадки. Так что подумай как следует и скажи — ты знал?  
— Нет, — ответил Майкл, опуская голову. — Я не знал, что там кокаин.


	2. Chapter 2

Майкл глотнул воды из бутылки, запив сухой сэндвич, и поднёс бинокль к глазам. С расстояния в полмили группа людей казалась бестолковой, как человечки из набора Лего. Из-за мотоциклетных шлемов головы у них были такие же несуразные.  
— Хорош трепаться, — недовольно пробормотал Майкл, будто они могли его услышать.  
С пригорка, где он сидел, отлично просматривалась площадка студии Уорнер Бразерс. Мотоциклисты стояли кучкой, что-то обсуждали и явно не собирались расходиться. По ходу их тренировка на сегодня была закончена.  
Майкл встал на ноги, отряхнул крошки с коленей. Чёрная кожа экипировочных штанов прогрелась так, что ужалила ладонь. Он убрал в багажник мотоцикла полупустую бутылку воды, пинком откинул стояночный тормоз и сел за руль.  
Когда тебе двадцать лет и у тебя есть мечта, жизнь расстилается перед тобой, как хорошая трасса. Дни сливаются в белую полосу разметки, ветер шумит в ушах, послушный мотор ревёт, унося тебя к горизонту. Позади остаются дорожные указатели: вот ты родился, вот ты пошёл в школу, первая драка, первый мопед, первый секс. Будущее прозрачно, а горизонт далёк. Иногда над твоей головой собираются тучи, гладкий асфальт под колесами сменяется трясучей гравийной дорогой, но если смотреть вперёд и цепко держаться за руль, чувствуя коленями дрожь горячего железа, ты обязательно вырулишь.  
Майкл не верил ни в судьбу, ни в бога, ни в чёрта. Он верил в себя.   
До столкновения с судьбой оставалось двадцать миль и пятьдесят шесть минут ровной дороги. 

Судьбу звали Сара, ей было двадцать два, и она была в чертовски поганом настроении.  
— Ты такой старомодный, Джеймс, это просто смешно!  
Она кинула кредитку в сумочку и прижала телефон плечом к уху. Обе руки были заняты шуршащими бумажными пакетами.  
— Теперь я старомодный! — воскликнул Джеймс в трубке, и она поморщилась. Когда Сазерленд злился, голос у него, обычно довольно тихий, поднимался на полтона выше и здорово прибавлял в громкости.  
— Хватит жить в Средних веках, Джеймс, мир давно изменился!  
Сара вышла на улицу. После прохладного магазинного воздуха августовская жара была приятной. Сара поудобнее перехватила пакеты и зашагала по Бонд-стрит. С витрин на неё зазывно глазели манекены, предлагая перехватить для успокоения нервов рубашечку или маечку, ещё одну юбку, ещё одно коктейльное платье. Сара ныряла в стеклянные двери: затенённые кондиционированные магазины утешали её пиликаньем кассовых аппаратов.  
— Как ты могла подумать, что я соглашусь! — кипятился Джеймс.  
— Как я могла подумать, что ты струсишь! — отвечала она, цокая каблуками по разгорячённым плиткам.  
— Это вульгарно!  
— Ты даже не пробовал!  
— Я не хочу пробовать! Я даже думать об этом не хочу! Сначала ты ещё кого-то притащишь к нам в постель, а дальше что? Должны же быть какие-то рамки!  
— Джеймс, Господи, ты бубнишь, как моя тётя Агата. Тебе точно восемнадцать, а не восемьдесят? Если тебе так противно, я найду кого-нибудь без комплексов.  
Голос в трубке замолчал, потом Джеймс звонко спросил:  
— Вот так, значит?  
— Да, вот так, — резко ответила Сара. — Я устала с тобой ругаться.  
— Прекрасно! А я устал от твоей распущенности.  
— Давай, пай-мальчик, назови меня шлюхой, — она нырнула в просвет между припаркованными машинами, чтобы перебежать дорогу.   
Что-то красно-чёрное пронеслось у неё перед самым носом, ударило в плечо и отбросило назад к тротуару. Шпилька попала в решётку водостока, Сара взмахнула руками и рухнула спиной назад. Металл проскрежетал по асфальту, кто-то вскрикнул, прохожие отшатнулись от дороги. Сара, моргая, ошеломлённо смотрела, как у неё перед глазами крутится задранное вверх заднее колесо. Она пошевелила лодыжкой, высвобождая каблук – ногу до колена прошила острая боль.  
Из-под упавшего мотоцикла выбрался молодой человек, стащил с головы шлем.  
— Эй, леди! Ты в порядке?  
— Боже мой, простите, я не смотрела, куда я иду, — Сара поморщилась, потёрла ногу. — Я такая дура!  
Парень, сильно хромая и опираясь на припаркованные машины, подобрался поближе.  
— Извиняй, что толкнул, ты мне прям под колеса прыгнула. Чё-нить болит? Встать могёшь?  
У него был типичный выговор жителя Ист-Энда, он глотал гласные, будто за каждую сэкономленную «а» или «о» получал пять пенсов.  
— Это я виновата, — Сара болезненно скривилась. — Поссорилась с парнем.  
— Невезуха, — тот широко улыбнулся, начал собирать рассыпавшиеся пакеты. Под одним из них обнаружился телефон.  
Сара чертыхнулась, подобрала его, и изящная раскладушка распалась в её руке на две части.  
— Да чтоб тебя!  
— Обидно. Дорогая херня? — Парень кивнул на телефон.  
Сара удивлённо взглянула в лицо своему спасителю. Честно говоря, она не помнила, сколько стоила эта игрушка. Она вообще не привыкла смотреть на ценники, если там было указано меньше тысячи фунтов. Удобно быть девушкой из богатой семьи, но столкновение с другой реальностью всегда оказывается неловким.  
Чёрно-красная кожаная куртка мотоциклиста была процарапана в нескольких местах и носила следы аккуратной штопки. Несуразная стрижка парня стояла дыбом – за такую надо парикмахерам руки отрывать. Чем его стригли, газонокосилкой?  
Сара метким броском отправила остатки телефона в пакет с нижним бельём.  
— Забудь, — коротко сказала она. — Надо было смотреть, куда иду.  
Она снова пошевелила ногой. Было больно, но не смертельно – примерно так же, как в тот раз, когда она навернулась в танцклассе из акробатической поддержки. Говорила же Тимоти: не умеешь — не берись, так ведь нет, он хотел выпендриться. Выпендривался потом загипсованной рукой, потому что Сара рухнула на него всей тяжестью своей пятой точки. Сама потом ржала, как ненормальная, что ломает жопой пальцы и что в постели с ней парням стоит опасаться за свои причиндалы.  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросила Сара, потирая лодыжку.  
— М'йкл.  
— Слушай, Майкл, одолжи мне, пожалуйста, телефон. Джеймс с ума сойдет, что я так исчезла посреди разговора.  
Тот сунул руку в карман кожаной куртки, достал изрядно побитую жизнью Нокию. Обтер её о рукав на всякий случай, прежде чем отдать.  
— Кнопки говно, жми резче, — предупредил он.  
Сара набрала номер Джеймса.  
— Алло? — отозвался встревоженный голос.  
— Это я. Извини, у меня телефон разбился.  
— Что случилось? С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Ничего серьёзного, перебегала дорогу и угодила под колеса одному симпатичному байкеру, — она подмигнула Майклу.  
— Что? – тонким голосом спросил Джеймс.  
— Я в порядке, не волнуйся. Кажется, просто потянула связку.  
— Где ты? Я за тобой приеду, – взволнованно сказал Джеймс.  
— Приезжай сразу к доктору Шерману, я доберусь туда на такси.  
— Сара, мне очень жаль...  
— Не извиняйся, я сама курица. Увидимся позже.  
Она нажала отбой, протянула телефон Майклу.  
— Эта твой хахаль? – спросил он, присаживаясь рядом с ней на корточки.  
— Бывший. Мы только что расстались. Он чертовски милый, но иногда бывает ужасно консервативным. Майкл, сделай мне одолжение: поймай такси.  
— А чё такси, давай я сам, — предложил он.  
Улыбка у него была открытая, зубастая. Длинное лицо, длинный нос, широкий тонкогубый рот — определённо не красавец, но глаза с огоньком. Он взял её за ступню, аккуратно покрутил, придерживая за пятку. Сара засмотрелась на его руки. Пальцы чуткие, умные. От них вверх к бедру побежали мурашки, растаяли приятным теплом в пояснице.  
— Определённо растяжение, — сказала Сара, подавив легкий вздох удовольствия. – Но сидеть смогу. Подбрось, если не шутишь.

Майкл сидел на диване в приёмной и разглядывал лепной потолок, задрав голову. Клиника доктора Шермана располагалась в старинном особняке в Хэпмстеде. Здесь всё дышало покоем и временем: натертый до блеска тёмный пол в широкую доску, картины в массивных рамах, старинные лампы на бронзовых цепях, тяжёлые дубовые двери с ручками, стёртыми до золочёного блеска. Из-за двери кабинета доносился звучный голос Сары и тихий бубнёж доктора. На антикварном кофейном столике лежали свежие газеты и модные журналы. Майкл полистал парочку, но не нашёл там ничего интересного.  
— Подождите там, пожалуйста, они скоро освободятся, – парень со стойки регистрации указал в сторону Майкла невысокой девушке с мальчишеской фигурой. Та кивнула, подошла ближе.  
Оказалось — не девушка, но спутать было, как нефиг делать: из-за густых тёмных волос, мягкими крупными кольцами падающих на лицо. А ещё из-за по-девчачьи округлого лица и накрашенных губ. Лет пятнадцать, сущий купидончик с открытки.  
Купидончик прошёлся взглядом по Майклу, от всклокоченных волос до разодранного об асфальт рукава, остановился на исцарапанных мартенсах, приподняв брови, и Майкл спрятал ноги под стул.  
— Вы, наверное, тот самый байкер? — уточнил пацан, подходя ближе.  
— Точняк. А ты Джаймс, — Майкл встал и поморщился. По рёбрам расползалась тупая боль: как пить дать, будет синячина на весь бок.  
Джеймс тоже поморщился — видать, акцент не понравился — но руку протянул:  
— Спасибо, что позаботились о Саре. Как она?  
Майкл постарался незаметно вытереть ладонь о штаны, прежде чем ответить на рукопожатие.  
— Да всё путём. Ща заштопают и выпустят.  
Джеймс вытащил пальцы из его хватки и опустился в кресло неподалёку. Хорошенький, зараза, ну точно как девчонка. Ещё и кудри эти. Не человек, а картинка. Новенькие замшевые туфли, светлые льняные брюки, легкая рубашка – весь такой новенький, свежий, будто самого только что купили в магазине.  
Ему бы в кино сниматься. Майкл прищурился, подбирая пацану роль. Какой-нибудь мелодрамный молодёжный замес, а ещё лучше – комедия: парню приходится прятаться в женской общаге, а чтоб не запалили, он притворяется своей сестрой-близнецом. Сам влюбляется в свою соседку, а в это время за ним ухлестывает капитан университетской сборной по гребле, двухметровый плечистый амбал, которого боится весь курс. Купидончик такой сохнет по своей соседке, но боится признаться, а капитан сборной зажимает его в раздевалке у бассейна и пытается полапать за жопу...  
Джеймс кашлянул, неловко улыбнулся и заправил волосы за ухо. Майкл понял, что пялится на него уже несколько минут. Они встретились взглядами. Глаза у Купидончика были голубые, как жаркий августовский полдень. И сердитые. И смущённые, совсем чуток, будто капитан сборной таки успел помять ему задницу.  
— Я вроде думал, ты старше, — сказал Майкл, чтобы как-то развеять сгустившуюся атмосферу. Получилось не очень: Купидончик нахмурился.  
— Мне восемнадцать, — строго сказал он.  
— А, ну тогда извиняй, — Майкл непринуждённо улыбнулся, стараясь не напугать его оскалом. — Выглядишь малолеткой.  
Комплимент получился херовый, Джеймс поджал губы и взял журнал со столика: типа, замолкни уже, придурок. Майкл послушал шелест страниц, поглазел на изящные руки и решил объясниться.  
— Слышь, Джаймс, я не хотел говорить обидно. Просто не воткнул сходу, как на тебя Сара запала. Девчонки, как она, вешаются на футболистов там или рокеров.  
Лучше б молчал.  
— Я смотрю, вы хорошо разбираетесь в женщинах, – холодно сказал Джеймс.  
— Ну, так... по верхам. Глубоко не суюсь. Кто их поймет, чё им нравится?  
— Да уж. Я бы вас не назвал «симпатичным байкером».  
— Ну, мож, у неё широкий взгляд на вещи? — Майкл совершенно не обиделся.  
— Размером с Ла-Манш, — буркнул Джеймс.  
— Я видал Ла-Манш, — с готовностью подхватил Майкл. — У папаши дом под Дорчестером. Пиздец красиво, если в шторм. И без шторма тож круто.  
Джеймс поднял голову от журнала.  
— Да что вы, — сказал он, будто Майкл похвастался, что пожимал руку принцу Уэльскому. Майкл запоздало сообразил, что красава наверняка видел Ла-Манш как минимум из Нормандии, и вряд ли его можно этим удивить. Это не Томми с соседней улицы, который в жизни не выбирался дальше окружной магистрали М25.  
Джеймс насупился, положил ногу на ногу, откинувшись на ручку кресла. Под краем брюк показалась острая косточка на загорелой щиколотке.  
Под потолком тихо шуршал кондиционер, но Майкл заметил, что в приёмной всё равно было жарко. Он отвернулся от Купидончика, встретился взглядом с миловидной девушкой за стойкой регистрации. Встал с места.  
— Привет, — он глянул на бейдж у неё на груди, — Ариэль. Это как русалочка?   
— Это как у Шекспира, — ответила она и дежурно улыбнулась. — Я могу вам чем-то помочь?  
— У Шекспира? Не видал, — сказал Майкл. — Советуешь? Хорошая тема?  
Ариэль неуверенно пожала плечами.  
— А я Майкл. Как архангел. Знаешь, которого обычно рисуют, как он дракона херачит.   
Девушка невольно улыбнулась, опустила глаза.  
— А ещё он, говорят, райские врата охраняет. Чтоб яблоки не тырили. Хочешь, кстати?  
Он вытащил из кармана красное яблоко и положил на стойку. Ариэль смутилась:  
— Не надо... что вы!  
— Бери-бери, угощаю. Ты ж тут сидишь весь день — ни отойти, ни вздохнуть до вечера.  
Девушка взяла яблоко, положила перед своим монитором.  
— Давай я тебя после работы поймаю, — непринуждённо предложил Майкл и обернулся на часы работы клиники, вывешенные на стенде. — В пять, да? Прокачу до дома.   
Ариэль засмеялась.  
— Спасибо, Майкл, но я живу в Энфилде, это далеко...  
— Да сорок минут всего, – он положил локти на стойку, наклонился ближе. – Соглашайся!.. Чего тебе в электричке полтора часа трястись? В шесть уже дома будешь.  
— Майкл, это очень любезно, правда... — она колебалась, катая яблоко в ладонях.  
— Я ж просто так предлагаю, – простодушно заявил он. — Без намёка. Не, ну если ты меня потом на кофе пригласишь, то я только за, но я и без кофе подброшу. За поцелуй, — он улыбнулся. — Хочешь?..   
Ариэль весело посмотрела ему в глаза и кивнула:  
— Хочу.  
— Тогда в пять, — Майкл стащил у неё чистый листок для заметок, написал номер, — это мой телефон, если передумаешь. До встречи.

Майкл вернулся на прежнее место. Купидончик проводил его недоверчивым взглядом, опустив журнал.  
— Слышь, Джаймс, ты Шекспира смотрел? — шёпотом спросил Майкл, чтобы у стойки не было слышно. — Кто такая Ариэль, не в курсе?  
Тот сморщил нос, но ответил:  
— Дух воздуха в пьесе «Буря».  
— Понятно. А русалка тогда при чём?..  
Джеймс смотрел на него молча, хмурился. Майкл ждал ответа и тоже молчал.  
— Перестань на меня глазеть, – наконец сказал Джеймс.  
— А чё, нельзя? — удивился Майкл.  
— Нельзя.  
— А чё нельзя?  
— Не «а чё», а «почему», — раздражённо поправил Джеймс.  
— И почему? — не смутился Майкл.  
— Потому что это бестактно. И неприлично.   
— Неприлично на улице хером размахивать, — серьёзно сказал Майкл.  
— Мне неприятно, — Джеймс сердито покраснел и облизал губы.   
Майкл отвёл взгляд, отодвинулся.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он. — Так бы и сказал, что не знаешь.   
Тот не успел ответить: Сара, прихрамывая, вышла из кабинета, держа в руках туфли. Её ступню туго охватывал эластичный бинт, оставляя открытыми только пальцы. Джеймс упруго вскочил ей навстречу. Майкл тоже поднялся, незаметно попятился, чтобы попасть в струю холодного воздуха из-под потолка. Лицо горело, будто он проехался им по асфальту.  
— Спасибо, что приехал, — Сара обняла Купидончика, приятельски чмокнула в щёку и повернулась к Майклу. — А тебе спасибо, что подвёз. Эй, ты что такой красный? Ты в порядке?  
— Да пекло тут, блин, а я в защите, — он непринуждённо улыбнулся, уперев руки в бока. — Жарища.   
Кондиционер, сволочь такая, вообще не помогал.  
— Что сказал доктор Шерман? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Покой, покой и ещё раз покой, — Сара закатила глаза. — Ничего нового.  
— Я помогу тебе дойти до машины, — Джеймс обнял её за пояс и заметно пригнулся, когда она привалилась к нему. Они сделали несколько шагов к выходу.  
— Дай я, — сказал Майкл, глядя на эти мучения. Не дожидаясь разрешения, вклинился между ними, оттеснил Купидончика и подставил Саре своё плечо, крепко обхватив её за талию.

На парковке перед клиникой стояла ультрамариновая Ауди с открытым верхом. Солнце облизывало её блестящие бока, метко посылая яркие блики прямо в лицо. Джеймс поспешил вперёд, пока Майкл помогал Саре преодолеть три ступеньки у крыльца, открыл пассажирскую дверь. Сара плюхнулась на сиденье, со стоном вытянула ноги.  
— Офигеть тачила! — выдохнул Майкл. — Можно пощупать?  
Джеймс уже успел надеть солнечные очки и сесть за руль, так что Майкл не видел, закатил тот глаза или нет. Наверняка ведь закатил.  
— Ты шмотки забыла, — спохватился Майкл. Сбегал в приёмную, забрал оттуда многочисленные пакеты и сгрузил их в багажник. На прощание ласково провёл рукой по идеально гладкой поверхности. Металл тепло поцеловал кончики пальцев.  
— Майкл, что бы я без тебя делала? — спросила Сара.  
— Так известно чё, дома бы уже в зеркале крутилась.  
— Ты такой милый, это даже заводит, — она потянулась к нему обеими руками, он нагнулся, чтобы получить короткое объятие и звонкий поцелуй в щёку. – Оставь мне телефон, – она порылась в сумочке, выудила смятый чек и карандаш для губ.  
Джеймс нетерпеливо вздохнул, забарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
— ...два... пять... Майкл, — она жирно подчеркнула имя. — Я тебе позвоню. Выпьем кофе как-нибудь.  
— Без проблем! — тот улыбнулся так естественно, будто роскошные девчонки каждый день звали его выпить кофе. Взглянул на Джеймса, дёрнулся было протянуть ему руку на прощание — но решил, что тот не ответит, и взъерошил волосы. Когда Ауди плавно выкатилась за ворота, пнул вслед камешек с дорожки и отправился отцеплять мотоцикл от парковочного столба.


	3. Chapter 3

— Майкл! Ты закончил с подвеской? — Отец зашел в мастерскую, вытирая руки ветошью.  
Майкл выглянул из-под колес лендровера:  
— Надо на ходу проверить, кажись стабилизатор люфтует.  
Он был копией отца, только копией странной. Кристофер в молодости был писаным красавцем, да и сейчас не растерял обаяния, годы только прибавили ему стати. Хотя, какие там «годы» — всего сорок пять.   
У Майкла было такое же вытянутое лицо и тёмно-серые глаза, такой же прямой рубленый профиль и тонкий широкий рот. Только если у отца все это было подогнано и прилажено друг к другу, то лицо Майкла было из сплошных углов и квадратов, будто боженька на полдороге устал, вышел покурить, да так и забыл закончить работу. Только профиль и был хорош.  
Впрочем, Майкл своей некрасивости не стеснялся. Клеить девчонок она ему не мешала — харизма и наглость отлично работали даже без смазливой мордочки.  
— Я займусь, — сказал Кристофер и ткнул пальцем себе за спину. — Там ещё один Купер приехал. Разберись.  
Майкл резво выкатился из-под джипа и встал, отряхивая руки.  
Он крутился в отцовской мастерской, сколько себя помнил. Сначала просто болтался рядом, подавал инструменты, таскал горячие обеды и глазел, потом начал вникать в процесс. Лет с четырнадцати был уже полноценным помощником.  
Автомастерская располагалась в трёх шагах от дома, на соседней улице, притулившись между старым заколоченным складом из красного кирпича и плешивой лужайкой. Вывеску исхлестало дождями, кое-где буквы поплыли, но Кристоферу на рекламу было плевать: за двадцать лет он набрал клиентуру и репутацию, его адрес кочевал по записным книжкам, передавался из рук в руки.  
— Здрассте, мэм, — Майкл остановился возле свеженького мини-купера скромной расцветки, с обаятельными белыми полосками на капоте. Благообразная старушка в платке, из-под которого выбивались седые кудри с лиловым отливом, стояла рядом с машиной и курила. — Резвая у вас машинка.  
— Внучка подарила, — та дружелюбно улыбнулась, сбрасывая пепел. — Полгода не прошло, как что-то застучало.  
Майкл открыл капот, окинул взглядом переплетение проводов и металла.  
— И масла небось жрёт, как не в себя?  
— Точно.  
— Как стучит? Стрекочет, цокает, щёлкает?  
— Грохочет минуты три после старта, а как прогреется, всё тихо.  
Майкл для верности попросил старушку завести мотор, прислушался к характерному звуку.  
— У Куперов это частая хрень, мэм, — Майкл махнул рукой, что можно глушить. – Цепь растянулась. Поправим, тока глядите потом за маслом. И берите пожиже, а то цепь, когда перегревается – ползет, как резиновая, затрах... затраты на ремонт, вопщем, некислые будут.  
Старушка вздохнула, вылезла из машины.  
— Когда сможете сделать?  
— Надо движок вскрывать, — он пожал плечами. — Черканите номерок, я с отцом переговорю.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, Майкл извинился и отошел в сторону.  
— Привет, Майк! Как делишки?  
— Сара! Офигеть! — он обрадовался, услышав веселый голос. — Уже бегаешь, как коза?  
— Ползаю по дому с тросточкой, как тётя Агата, — она хохотнула. — Ты не занят сегодня вечером?  
— Не, после работы балду пинаю.  
— Заезжай ко мне, как освободишься, потусим с моими ребятами.  
— Чё за туса?  
— Чудесное спасение из-под колёс железного чудища, — она засмеялась. — Приезжай, будешь героем дня.  
— Давай, — он сунул руку в карман рабочих джинсов, нашарил замусоленный икеевский карандаш и подошёл к кирпичной стене мастерской. — Адресок диктуй, записываю.  
На обед они не закрывались. Майкл сидел на старом деревянном верстаке, где хранились банки с краской и разная хрень, нужда в которой возникала только раз в год. Тыкал вилкой в пластиковый контейнер с макаронами.   
— Значит, в гости идешь? — спросил Кристофер, открывая термос с супом.  
— Ага, — сказал Майкл с набитым ртом. — Это Сара. Помнишь, я те говорил, что девчилу сбил, когда с курсов ехал. Вот это она.  
— А что брюнетка твоя, Ариэль? Уже не встречаешься?..  
— А её Бран увёл, — равнодушно сказал Майкл, качая ногой. — Ты ж знаешь, у него всё прям горит, когда он новую девчонку видит.  
— И не жалко тебе?  
— Кого?  
Кристофер усмехнулся:  
— Её. Или себя.  
— Да пусть забирает, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Я ещё найду.   
Кристофер вынул из шкафчика в дальнем углу чистую ложку, подышал на неё, потёр о спецовку, спросил:  
— Что там на курсах нового?  
— Да ничё нового в этот раз. Они прыжки отрабатывали, я это и так умею. Вот через год пойду к ним нормально учиться, а не так, издаля подглядывать — тогда толк будет.  
— Ясно.  
Кристофер налил суп в объёмную кружку, шумно отхлебнул.  
— В марте отборочный тур на мотокросс будет, — пробубнил Майкл. — Последний раз скатаюсь — и всё, в июне учиться пойду.  
— Ну, дай бог, — сказал Кристофер. — Кстати, тут на днях твой приятель заглядывал. Индри.  
— Нихера он не приятель, — буркнул Майкл. — Он мне травку толкать предлагал. Я чё, больной с этим связываться?  
— Говорит, за ум взялся. Работу какую-то нашёл в Ливерпуле.  
— Да мне похер. Хоть на Луне.  
Майкл выскреб макароны, собрал пальцем соус и облизал.  
— Я с дурью не связываюсь, — заявил он. — Ну чё, будем Купер потрошить?..

Джеймс давно не чувствовал себя настолько отвратно. Он как будто разделился на двух Джеймсов — один острил, опрокидывал в себя мартини один за другим и развлекался на полную катушку, а второй мечтал о том, чтобы свалить с этой тупой вечеринки, свалить навсегда, с концами, забыв даже дорогу до этого проклятого дома.  
Но свалить не позволяла гордость. Если он даст слабину, все будут показывать пальцем и перешёптываться. Так что пусть Сара видит, чего лишилась. Пусть кусает локти. Пусть знает, что для него эти отношения были таким же пшиком, как и для неё.  
Шесть месяцев коту под хвост! Именно в тот момент, когда он только решил, что у них всё серьезно! После того, как она сама — сама его добивалась!..  
Джеймс всегда был примерным ребёнком, слушался маму и папу. Блестяще закончил частную школу, играл в теннис, танцевал, плавал, играл на рояле — не человек, а лимитированный «Конструктор хороших мальчиков» с дополнениями. При такой занятости на девочек времени почти не оставалось.  
У Сары была репутация особы без комплексов, не склонной к длительным связям. Поначалу Джеймса насторожили её знаки внимания. Да и вообще они знали друг друга с детства. Если бы у Джеймса была сестра, и если бы эта сестра вдруг начала строить ему глазки, он был бы точно так же шокирован.  
Сначала он думал, что Сара просто с кем-то поспорила, что затащит его в постель — это было бы вполне в её духе. Счет её бывших шёл на десятки. Потом он подумал, что она решила угомониться, взяться за ум, и выбрала его, потому что он не был похож ни на кого из её типичных ухажёров. Сара западала на высоких, крепких парней без претензий.  
Джеймс сдался не сразу. Ему претило коллекционировать победы, как это делали почти все в их окружении. Ему не нужен был секс без обязательств. Он хотел долгой красивой романтики, свиданий, прогулок за руки. Близости ума и сердца, а не гениталий. Но Сара была настойчивой, как кредитор, и, в конце концов, Джеймс уступил.  
Идиот!  
Надо было догадаться, что с ним всё будет точно так же, как и с другими! Она наигралась, заскучала, остыла — и предложила ему «для разнообразия» попробовать секс втроём.   
«Ты бы отлично смотрелся с другим парнем! Я так и представляю...»  
Он не ударил её только потому, что девушек бить нельзя.  
И вот — всё кончено. Она предложила остаться друзьями. Пригласила на вечеринку этого козла с мотоциклом. Такой точно прыгнет в постель с разбега, его даже просить не придётся.  
Джеймс чувствовал себя, как оплёванный. Мало того, что Сара его бросила — это ещё можно было как-то пережить — но ради кого!.. Ради гопника, который двух слов связать не может?..  
До тех пор, пока Джеймс не увидел этого придурка на вечеринке, он даже испытывал некоторое чувство вины и собирался предложить Саре дать отношениям второй шанс. Всё-таки он отчасти был виноват в том, что она угодила под колеса. Если бы он не поссорился с ней, если бы вёл себя тактичнее, этого бы не случилось.  
Но стоило Джеймсу увидеть, как Сара обнимается с этим чучелом, чувство вины испарилось, будто приглаженное раскалённым утюгом. За первым мартини последовал второй, затем третий. Обычно Джеймс практически не пил, но тут его просто сорвало. Он с кем-то танцевал, с кем-то обнимался, кого-то целовал — очнулся только, когда увидел перед глазами черно-белый ряд клавиш.  
Машинально пробежал по ним пальцами, сыграл джазок. На звуки рояля подтянулся народ, благосклонно похлопал, попросил ещё. Джеймс не стал отказываться. Бездумно сымпровизировал для Глории — у неё на днях должен был выйти новый альбом, и она ухватилась за возможность подогреть интерес. С каждой новой песней аплодисменты и крики «Браво!» становились всё громче. В какой-то момент Джеймсу показалось, что он услышал голос Сары, поднял глаза.  
Она стояла в первом ряду, прислонившись спиной к своему новому приобретению, и хлопала изо всех сил. Мотоциклетный придурок не хлопал — стоял, как столб, с потусторонним выражением лица. Что бы он понимал в музыке!..  
— Где ты все это прятал, когда мы встречались? — задорно спросила Сара. — Я уже хочу тебя обратно!  
Джеймс развернулся на крутящемся табурете, вздёрнул подбородок.  
— Прости, дорогая, уже слишком поздно. Давай без сцен, просто останемся друзьями.  
Сара рассмеялась — она была не обидчивой.  
— Кроме того, ты ведь уже не одна, — Джеймс кивнул ей за спину. — Хоть и жаль, что сейчас вкус тебе изменил.  
— Джеймс!.. А знаешь, таким ты мне намного больше нравишься! — Сара почему-то обрадовалась, а вслед за ней разулыбалось и чучело — будто услышало шутку про ирландский бар и епископа. Что-то кольнуло Джеймса, он вскочил, как пружинка, шагнул вперёд, доверительно заглянул чучелу в лицо.  
— Как моему преемнику, должен тебе сказать — с ней придётся нелегко. Ловить её по клубам — та еще задачка.   
Чучело уставилось на него с полным непониманием на лице.  
— Ох, да, вряд ли ты справишься, — спохватился Джеймс. — Тебя же завернут на фейс-контроле с такой физиономией.  
— Джеймс, ты перебрал? — Саре стало не до смеха, но Джеймса уже несло во все поля.  
— Это же дружеский совет! — он шагнул к ним еще ближе. — Мы ведь все здесь друзья, правда? Скоро и он войдёт в широкий круг твоих «давай останемся друзьями».  
— Эй, Джаймс, ты б остыл, — сказало чучело со своим зубодробительным акцентом.  
— Я тебе не «Джаймс», — яростно прошипел тот. — Купи плакат с алфавитом для первоклашек — удивишься, сколько там найдётся новых букв!  
— Ты точно перебрал, — серьёзно сказала Сара. — Иди-ка на воздух.  
— Это я перебрал?.. — Джеймс чувствовал себя злым и весёлым, будто балансировал босиком на острие ножа. — А сколько ты выпила, чтобы позариться на такого крокодила? Тебе экзотики захотелось? Свиданий у мусорных бачков?  
— Джаймс, кончай, — чучело взяло его за плечо и легонько тряхнуло. — Уже лишнего наворотил.  
Джеймс сбросил его руку — он смотрел только на Сару. Та выглядела растерянной.  
— Слушай, я всё могу понять, ты современная девушка... — быстро заговорил он. — Ещё не все задницы перещупала... Но как ты могла променять меня — на это страшилище?.. Где твои глаза? Да где хотя бы твои мозги? —воскликнул он. — Хотя, что это я. Ты ведь его в постель потащишь не о кинематографе говорить. «Кинематограф», — Джеймс развернулся к чучелу, — это такое слово, обозначающее...  
— Захлопнись, — перебил тот.  
Джеймс отвернулся, смеясь, и вдруг резко, с разворота ударил чучело в зубы. Тот даже не успел отдёрнуть голову — видимо, не ожидал, что Джеймс окажется таким резвым. Удар вышел мощным, как идеальная «свеча», посылающая теннисный мяч высоко над сеткой, чтобы противник не смог даже допрыгнуть. Костяшки пальцев вспыхнули болью, но Джеймс стерпел, даже не скривился. Страшилище медленно поднесло руку ко рту и удивленно потрогало губы.  
— Таким я тебе больше нравлюсь, да? — яростно спросил Джеймс. — Вот таким?  
Второй удар вышел еще красивее — левой, размашистым кроссом от плеча, в эту дебильную рожу, сминая некрасивую улыбку на тонких губах.   
Ответ прилетел быстро, Джеймс даже не заметил мелькнувший кулак, только пол вырвался из-под ног и врезался в спину, выбив воздух из лёгких. Из-под челюсти по лицу разлилась боль, но это было не так уж и страшно — в фильмах драки выглядели куда зрелищней. Кто-то бросился их разнимать, но чучело — да как же его звали, черт возьми? Мэтью? Маркус? Майлз? — уклонилось от протянувшихся рук, схватило Джеймса за грудки и легко подняло на ноги — только для того, чтобы швырнуть в стену.  
Навыки игры в теннис, конечно, были очень хороши для того, чтобы эффектно врезать сопернику пару раз, но в настоящей драке они мало на что годились. Джеймс замахнулся опять, но замешкался, не успев восстановить дыхание, и Майлз (или Маркус) поймал его руку в захват, развернул спиной к себе, так что плечевой сустав вспыхнул огнем.   
— Хватит! Вы, оба! — Сара схватила своего гопника за плечо, тот замер на секунду — и разжал руки. — Выметайтесь отсюда.   
Джеймс постарался выпрямиться с достоинством.  
— Приятно было повидаться, — процедил он и развернулся к выходу. 

— Крепко бьешь, — сказал Майкл, облизнув вспухшие губы. — Я прям заценил.  
Джеймс не ответил — пошатнулся, нашарил рукой колонну и тяжело опёрся на неё. У крыльца было пусто, только фонари горели над входом, разгоняя темноту. В их стекла бились одуревшие мотыльки, шебурша крыльями.  
— Дай гляну, — Майкл взял его пальцами за подбородок, повернул лицо к свету. Глаза у Джеймса были мутные. Ну бля, не хватало ещё устроить парню сотрясение. — Голову ведёт? Тошнит?  
Тот дёрнулся, но Майкл держал крепко.  
— Руки убери, — пробормотал Купидончик. По щеке у него расползалась краснота, обещая вскоре перелиться в красивый синяк, хотя Майкл бы голову дал на отсечение, что бил не в полную силу. Парень просто был пьян, вот и не стоял на ногах. — Я сказал, убери руки.  
Кожа у него была нежная, с пушком, который пока даже отдалённо не напоминал щетину. Майкл провёл по красному пятну большим пальцем, собственные руки вдруг показались грубыми, как клешни Катерпиллера. Глупо всё вышло — будто не с соперником сцепился, а щенка пнул. Кулаками махать научился, а извилинами вовремя шевелить — нихера. Нашёл, на кого кидаться. Джеймс был и ростом меньше, и выглядел хлюпиком.  
— Зубы-то целы? — небрежно спросил Майкл, прогоняя неловкость.   
— Тебе какое дело? — буркнул хлюпик. Зыркнул сердито — глазищи в темноте как синий металлик, такие же, с искрами.  
Майкл увидел мелькнувший между яркими губами язык, по щеке прокатился характерный бугорок, когда Джеймс провёл языком по зубам.   
— Да никакого мне дела, — Майкл сглотнул и убрал руку. — Не хотел тебе вывеску портить. Но это ж девчонки... С ними всегда так.  
Джеймс побледнел, вдохнул поглубже — видать, его крепко мутило. И с чего так набрался — с пары коктейлей?  
— А у тебя, значит, большой опыт... — Джеймс нервно рассмеялся. — Ладно... Мы уже, кажется, всё выяснили.   
Он отлепился от колонны, покачнулся, стараясь удержать равновесие, шагнул в сторону.  
— Эй, куда собрался? — Майкл преградил ему путь.   
Купидончик смотрелся зелененьким, как свежий газон. А ещё он с трудом ковылял, того и гляди — завалится, придётся ловить на руки. Хотя, алкоголем от него вообще не пахло — так, угадывалось что-то сладковатое в дыхании.   
— Она ща остынет, подыши и херачь назад, — посоветовал Майкл.  
Джеймс изумлённо поднял брови.  
— Назад? Ты серьёзно? Ты что, не понимаешь... — он запнулся, сглотнул, добавил тихо: — Они там все сейчас обсуждают, какой я неудачник. Ржут, как ты меня успокоил с одного удара. Я туда не пойду.  
— Да чё ты разнылся, — Майкл сунул руки в карманы, качнулся на пятках.  
Вот же не свезло. Отлупил щенка, герой, выставил пацана на посмешище. С другой стороны, тот сам нарвался. Нет, ну а что ещё было делать — стоять и лыбиться, пока тебе морду бьют? Этого Майкл никогда не терпел, и неважно, кто на него лез — троица парней выше на голову и старше на пару классов, или заморыш с кудряшками.  
Ещё не поздно было бы просто развернуться и уехать — не его это дело, не его компания, не его проблемы. Но что-то скреблось в груди и заставляло тянуть время — зачем?  
— Чё там, это даже не драка была. Тоже мне, событие.  
— Ты не понимаешь. — Джеймс помотал головой. — Да и правда... куда тебе?   
Он помолчал, покачиваясь. Добавил почти без враждебности:   
— Слушай, мне пора.  
— Далеко собрался-то в таком виде? — Майкл не сдвинулся с места, будто прирос. — До первого столба?  
Потоптался на месте, хрустнул гравием под ногами.  
— Давай подвезу. Далеко живёшь?  
— Что? — переспросил Джеймс. — В смысле... Ты хочешь меня отвезти домой?  
— Не хочу, чтоб тя от асфальта отскребали, — хмуро сказал Майкл. — Херовая идея — за руль пьяным садиться. Или наебнёшься, или штрафанут, а то и права просрёшь.  
— Без тебя знаю... — Джеймс вздохнул и раздражённо дёрнул плечом. — Надо, наверное, такси вызвать.  
— Да чё ты будешь разоряться, — Майкл пнул камешек на дорожке. — Пока дозвонишься, пока они доползут, ты уже сто раз дома будешь. Те в какую сторону?   
Джеймс провёл рукой по карманам.  
— Блин. Я там мобильник оставил.  
Он растерянно обернулся к дверям, посмотрел на Майкла.  
— Ладно, крокодил... поехали... Раз ты такой великодушный. Обойдётся она один вечер без новой игрушки.  
Майкл широко улыбнулся.  
— Вот и молоток, — не удержался-таки, приятельски хлопнул по плечу: — Стой тут. Подцеплю тебя через минуту.  
Быстрым шагом обогнул дом, похвалил себя за то, что не стал загонять мотоцикл в подземный гараж, а оставил у стены дома. Завелся с рокотом, вырулил к крыльцу и остановился вплотную к Джеймсу.  
Хотел было предложить ему сесть назад, но представил, как к спине прильнет чужая грудь, а руки обхватят за пояс... Э, нет.  
— Садись вперёд, — он сдвинулся, освобождая место перед собой. — А то ебнёшься на полпути, по кустам тебя потом собирать.  
Джеймс не без труда перекинул ногу через сиденье, поёрзал, устраиваясь.  
— Ты только не гони, ладно?  
— Я с десяти лет вожу, не ссы, Джаймс, — он подцепил носком ботинка тормозной стопор, со щелчком откинул его назад. Ладони привычно легли на руль, он перехватил его пальцами поудобнее. Пришлось сдвинуться назад, чтобы дать место Джеймсу, и тянуться теперь приходилось дальше, непроизвольно прижимаясь к парню грудью и животом. От его волос чертовски вкусно пахло каким-то шампунем.  
Майкл хлопнул Джеймса по бедру:  
— Ставь ноги на подножки.  
Сжал его коленями, тронулся с места, медленно выкатился за ворота. Дорога была пустой, хорошо освещенной.  
— Так куда двинулись? — спросил Майкл, наклонившись к уху так близко, что едва не задел губами.  
— Виктория роуд, шестнадцать. Это возле Кенсингтона, — выдохнул Джеймс. Наверное, пытался показать, что делает одолжение: мол, ты, зубастый хмырь, ещё спасибо мне должен сказать, что я разрешаю себя подвезти. Но вышло как-то не снисходительно, а наоборот. — Чёрт, голова кружится...  
— Кенсингтон, — повторил Майкл. — Ага. Видал, козырное место.  
Джеймс привалился головой к его плечу, и Майкл едва не упустил руль —пальцы на мгновение ослабли.   
Он ехал медленно, гораздо медленнее, чем привык — миль сорок в час, не больше. Во-первых, чтобы встречный ветер не бил в лицо, потому что Майкл нахрен забыл надеть шлем, и это было с ним впервые за много лет. Во-вторых, голову отчего-то вело, будто он сам как следует выпил.  
Час был поздний, машин было немного. Майкл обогнул Хайгейтское кладбище, нырнул в переплетение тихих улочек, ползущих к центру. По дороге сделал остановку, чтобы перехватить льда в индийской лавчонке. Льда там не оказалось, зато нашелся пакет замороженной кукурузы.  
— Приложи к морде, — он протянул пакет Джеймсу. — Синяк быстрее пройдёт.  
— Что это? — тот нерешительно взял мокрую от конденсата упаковку.  
— Вместо льда. Давай, во так, — он подтолкнул Джеймса под локоть, тот ойкнул и отдернул руку:  
— Холодно же!  
Майкл терпеливо вздохнул, снял мотоциклетную куртку, рывком через голову стащил футболку.  
— Ты что делаешь? — опешил Джеймс.  
Майкл завернул ледяной пакет в футболку, приложил к щеке:  
— Держи. Нормалёк?  
Джеймс моргнул, потянулся к лицу и накрыл его ладонь, явно уже плохо соображая, чё творит. Хрипло кашлянул — видимо, в знак согласия.  
— Во, так и держи, — невозмутимо сказал Майкл.  
Пальцы у Джеймса дрожали, вряд ли он бы сейчас удержал даже мороженое. Он смотрел Майклу в глаза, машинально кусая губы.  
— Ну, чё зыришь? — неловко спросил тот, повёл голыми плечами. — Проверенное средство, я сто раз делал.   
Джеймс молчал, глаза были растерянными. Майклу казалось, что несчастная кукуруза сейчас расплавится под ладонью. Ему самому бы не помешало приложить куда-нибудь что-нибудь холодное. Желательно — к голове.  
До Кенсингтона добрались через полчаса. Майкл остановился у кованых ворот с табличкой «16». Через невысокий забор был виден просторный двухэтажный дом. В окнах горел свет, по шторам скользили тени.  
— Кучеряво живёшь, — одобрительно сказал Майкл. — Давай, вали. Накати с утра аспиринчику, чтоб голова не болела.  
Джеймс привалился к нему, чтобы перекинуть ногу через седло. Волосы мазнули Майкла по лицу — как шёлковой лентой по губам прошлись.  
— Спасибо, что подвёз.  
— Нахер иди уже, — грубовато ответил тот. — Не снял котёнка с дерева — считай, день прожил зря.   
Джеймс дошёл до калитки, набрал код, обернулся:  
— Слушай, — он бледно улыбнулся, держась за прутья решетки. — Я не помню, как тебя зовут?  
— М'йкл, — буркнул тот, уводя глаза на дорогу. В груди было горячо. Прежде чем Джеймс успел сказать ещё что-то, он выкрутил газ и рванул с места, вспарывая ночную тишину рёвом двигателя.


	4. Chapter 4

Майкл давно уже перерос свой скрипучий диван. Если бы не старые лысые покрышки, накрытые куском фанеры, ноги торчали бы над полом на целый фут.  
Солнце шпарило в просвет между занавесками, высвечивая серые полосатые обои и журнальные постеры, пришпиленные к стене, чем под руку попадётся: кнопками, булавками, скотчем, жвачкой. Там был портрет Кэри Маллиган, вырезка из журнала с Эллен Пейдж, фото легендарного Майка Хэйлвуда, листовки прошлых и будущих мотогонок. Между ними вразнобой висели награды — три золотых и две серебряных медали на широких шёлковых лентах, дюжина дипломов в рамках под стеклом.   
Майкл перевернулся на спину, сонно вздохнул, просыпаясь. Утренний стояк прижимался к животу, приподнимая резинку трусов. Майкл сунул руку под одеяло, лениво погладил напряжённый ствол, не открывая глаз. Мысли сами потянулись к Саре.  
Красивая, конечно. Фигуристая блондинка — задница как по лекалу вычерчена, грудь торчком, на талию руки сами тянутся. Целуется так, что дураку ясно — не скромница. Вот только на поцелуях вчера все и закончилось, потому что Купидончику приспичило влезть и обломать намечающийся секс.   
Думать о Саре было приятно, но энтузиазм не просыпался. Всё-таки слишком фигуристая, вот ей бы грудь меньше на два размера, бедра поуже... Майкла заводили девчонки невысокие, тонкие, тёмноволосые, а если ещё и с короткой стрижкой, то вообще отпад. Сара была им полной противоположностью: высокая блондинка с полными бедрами, мягкая везде, за что ни возьмись.  
Майкл рассеянно перебирал в памяти лица вчерашних гостей, машинально поглаживая член. Та миниатюрная мулаточка была очень даже неплоха. И рыженькая с короткой стрижкой — как там её, Таис? Кажется, была еще какая-то отпадная брюнетка...  
Кто-то точно был, потому что Майкл вчера вернулся домой, охреневший от возбуждения, но с чем его связать, было неясно. Может, поцелуи с Сарой были виной, а может, тесные джинсы.  
Вот интересно, кстати, как Купидончик продержался с ней полгода?.. По нему не скажешь, что резвый. Хотя кто его знает, может, у него полно скрытых талантов. Может, отсасывает хорошо. То есть, не отсасывает, конечно, а наоборот. Ну, не совсем наоборот, а вот это, что с девчонками делают.   
На самом деле и правда было любопытно, что там Сара в нем разглядела. Они же вместе, как две девчонки должны смотреться. Особенно если Купидончика в юбку нарядить. Майкл представил и аж залюбовался. Вот был бы девкой — чёрта с два бы Майкл его вчера за спасибо до дома довёз. А может, и вообще домой не повёз бы — ночи-то тёплые, можно пошляться где-нибудь до утра, хоть по улицам, хоть по набережной, а в пять часов, как светать начнёт, поехать на Примроуз Хилл и оттуда смотреть, как просыпается город.   
Надо спросить, может, у него сестра есть?.. Главное, чтоб такая же. И чтоб не младше, ну, чтоб ей не пятнадцать было, а то это ж ёбнуться можно будет — ходи за ними обоими и слюни подбирай, а руки тянуть нельзя.   
Волосы у Купидончика вчера пахли какой-то приятной хренью, то ли цветочками, то ли индийскими благовониями из тех, что продаются в разноцветных жестяных коробочках. Ставишь такую пирамидку, поджигаешь, а от неё струится сладкий дымок. Купидончик наверняка любит такие штуки, раз от него так пахнет.   
Смешно оказалось, что он губы не красит — они сами такие яркие. Наверняка ведь дразнят все, кому не лень. А он и врезать толком никому не может. Ну, ладно, пару раз может, конечно, но толку-то? Он же лёгкий, как воробей, его пальцем ткни — улетит нахрен.   
Зато глаза красивые. Это уж Майкл вчера как следует рассмотрел, пока стоял, как дурак, с этой кукурузой, а Купидончик на его голые плечи пялился. Завидовал наверняка. Сам-то тонкий.   
Плечи у Майкла были в шрамах. Не так чтоб сплошь, конечно, но жизнь следы оставила — где на гонках навернулся так, что руку спицей насквозь пропорол, где кастетом по рёбрам получил, где кость сломал неудачно. Что-то само заживало, как на собаке, что-то штопать пришлось. Майкл не стеснялся и не красовался: жизнь есть жизнь, чё тут сделаешь.   
Вон Купидончик наверняка гладенький, если раздеть, одни только веснушки и родинки. Копытце у него загорелое было — наверняка летом в теплые края улетает, валяется себе на пляже, сосёт коктейльчики. Кожа от солнца горячая, прикоснешься ладонью — обжечься можно.   
Майкл глубоко вдохнул и понял, что сейчас кончит — руку-то с члена не убирал.   
В общем, неловко вышло. Чё там Купидончик говорил — бестактно? Во, оно самое. Бестактно дрочить на другого парня, короче. Невежливо. Майкл, естественно, был не виноват — само получилось. Он вообще про Сару думал сначала, просто мысли как-то не туда съехали. Прям хоть звони и извиняйся.  
Майкл вытер живот футболкой, в которой спал, и скинул одеяло.

С кухни тянуло жареным беконом. Когда Майкл спустился, Кристофер стоял у плиты, следя за раскалённой сковородой и краем уха слушая новости по телевизору, стоявшему на холодильнике. Телевизор был повернут экраном к стене: кроме белого шума, он уже давно ничего не показывал, а вот звука не потерял, так что Кристофер использовал его вместо радио.   
В будние дни они с Майклом всегда завтракали вместе — мать была учительницей начальных классов и уходила рано, чтобы успеть на автобус. А они были сами себе хозяева и открывали автомастерскую не раньше девяти.  
— Ты вчера рано вернулся. Вечер не задался? — Кристофер разбил яйца в сковороду.  
— Выставили, — Майкл толкнул отца плечом в знак приветствия и прошлёпал к холодильнику. Взял с дверцы пакет холодного молока. — Подрался.  
Тот оглянулся через плечо, изучил неповрежденную физиономию.  
— А по виду не скажешь.  
— Да нечем гордиться, — Майкл пожал плечами, поставил на кухонный стол масло и джем, кинул хлеб в тостер. — Сара своего бывшего позвала, а он меня увидел и расстроился. Мы и начать-то не успели — она обоих выгнала.  
— Не распускал бы руки в приличном доме. Соображать надо.  
Майкл шумно вздохнул, имея в виду «не я первый начал».  
— Думаешь, больше не позовёт? — спросил отец, выключая газ на плите.  
— А кто её знает.  
Отец поставил на стол две тарелки. Майкл взял вилку, выковырял хлеб из тостера. Таймер там давно уже полетел, так что следить приходилось по старинке, с часами.   
— Я бы на твоём месте позвонил и извинился, — сказал Кристофер.  
— Да не за что мне извиняться, — хмыкнул Майкл. — По-моему, она просто бывшего позлить хотела.  
Кухня была маленькой, вдвоём едва повернёшься. На холодильнике — наклейки с мотоциклами, круглые нашлёпки от бананов и яблок. Мотоциклы туда, понятное дело, лепил Майкл, ещё в школе, когда своего байка и в помине не было. Окно возле раковины, задёрнутое занавеской, выходило на задний двор, а оттуда через улицу виднелась кирпичная стена склада и вывеска автомастерской.  
Майкл подвинулся, чтобы Кристофер уместился за шатким столиком, не вставая, дотянулся до чайника и налил кипяток в кружки.   
— А помнишь Эвана? — спросил Майкл, макая хлеб в яичный желток.   
— Конечно. А что ты вдруг спросил?  
— Да так просто... — Майкл пожал плечами. — Иногда думаю, как он там.

Копаясь с мотором Купера, Майкл уже и думать забыл про Купидончика. Тот напомнил о себе сам — позвонил.  
— Алё, — сказал Майкл, залезая под машину. Чтобы подобраться к нижнему креплению цепи, пришлось снять правое переднее колесо, и он уже успел как следует вымазаться, так что трубку пришлось держать плечом.  
— Майкл? — в ухе раздался сиплый голос.  
— Ага.  
— Это Джеймс. Тебе... сейчас удобно разговаривать?  
— Ага, — болты наконец поддались, он шумно выдохнул, подлез к ним пальцами и скрутил все три, ловя их в ладонь.  
— Ты точно не занят? — неуверенно уточнил Джеймс.  
— Нормуль, — Майкл выпрямился, отложил крепление в сторону. — Одна девчонка вчера пригнала свою машинку на предмет чё у неё стучит в передке. Ковыряюсь вот.  
— Девчонка, — повторил Джеймс.  
— Ага, ещё и симпатичная. Было бы ей на триста лет меньше, я бы вдул.  
— Прости?..  
— Кстати, про тебя как раз думал сегодня, — непринуждённо сообщил Майкл.  
Джеймс кашлянул.  
— Что-нибудь хорошее, я надеюсь?  
Майкл усмехнулся.  
— Ну чё, сам как? От предков не влетело, что вчера на бровях вернулся?  
— Слушай... Майкл.  
— Ага.  
— Извини меня, пожалуйста, — быстро заговорил Джеймс. — Я вчера наговорил тебе ужасных вещей. Я выпил, а меня всегда быстро развозит... Это было очень некрасиво, мне очень жаль. Ты совершенно не виноват, что Сара такая... влюбчивая.   
— Да ладно, — удивлённо ответил Майкл.   
Джеймс вздохнул.  
— Просто мне казалось, что у нас с ней всё серьёзно, а тут вдруг ты... Я не должен был на тебя срываться. Мне ужасно стыдно, что я на тебя набросился, что наговорил тебе... всего этого... про внешность, и... про акцент, и... Прости.  
— Да чё ты, — смущённо сказал Майкл. — Я уже и забыл.  
— Слушай, если я могу для тебя что-нибудь сделать, чтобы все это загладилось, ты только скажи. Что угодно. Хочешь... выпить сходим?..  
— Да я не пью, — растерянно отозвался Майкл. — Я ж всегда за рулем. Джаймс, да забей. Ну, спасибо, что звякнул, но мы тут «доброе утро» говорим резче, чем ты наезжаешь.  
Джеймс нервно рассмеялся. Сейчас точно решит, что он такой лох, что даже муху обидеть не может.  
— Джаймс, забудь, правда, — торопливо сказал Майкл. — Мы вчера всё решили. Я без обид. Не надо ничего заглаживать.   
— Майкл, и всё-таки… Мне неловко, что я на тебя набросился.  
Тот хмыкнул.  
— Ну, если не шутишь, есть у меня одна идея.  
— Я не шучу.  
— Можно твою тачилку погонять?.. — Майкл чуть не облизнулся, вспомнив обтекаемые ультрамариновые бока, которые так и хотелось полапать.  
— Конечно, — легко отозвался Джеймс. — Хочешь прямо сейчас? Куда мне приехать?  
— Эй, не шустри, я просто спросил.  
— Я согласен. Давай встретимся.  
— Сегодня? — осторожно спросил Майкл.  
— Хорошо.  
— Часов в шесть?..  
— Я свободен.  
— Пересечёмся у входа в парк? Я помню, где ты живёшь.  
— Договорились.  
— Майкл! — позвал отец из мастерской. — Что там с цепью?  
— Слушай, красотуля, мне пора работать. В шесть у парка. Бывай.  
Сара позвонила через час — и тоже с извинениями. Пригласила выпить кофе.  
— Ты сегодня нарасхват, герой-любовник, — добродушно хмыкнул отец.  
— Это Сара. Помириться хочет.  
— А сегодня у тебя кто?  
Майкл вдруг замялся и сам не понял, с чего.  
— Да так... приятель.

Они встретились у ворот Кенсингтон Гарденс. Майкл издалека заметил синюю Ауди. Блестящая, как облизанный леденец, шустрая, лёгкая. Такую саму трахнуть хотелось.  
— Куда поедем? — спросил Джеймс, перебираясь на пассажирское сиденье.  
— Есть одно местечко за городом, — Майкл кинул в багажник рюкзак, сел за руль. Тот был обтянут темно-серой кожей, наощупь упругий и твёрдый, как хорошо надроченный член.  
Майкл вырулил из парковочного кармана, влился в поток машин. Покосился на Джеймса.  
Тот был в светлой рубашке с короткими рукавами и песочного цвета штанах. Грудь наискосок пересекал широкий страховочный ремень, на носу сидели солнечные очки в изящной золотистой оправе. Жалко, глаз было не видно.  
— Ты на автомате водишь? — спросил Майкл.  
— Да. Так удобнее.  
— А я больше на механику западаю, — Майкл опустил ладонь на рычаг переключения передач, погладил шершавую ручку большим пальцем. — Люблю чувствовать, как машина слушается. Не против?..  
— Разве можно переключаться на ходу?  
— У тебя тут триптроник, с ним всё можно. Он всё равно — одна имитация. Типа, как секс с резинкой — и похоже, и безопасно.  
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Ну, если безопасно...  
Майкл оставил на руле одну руку, обхватив рычаг пальцами. Пока они ехали по городу, утыканному светофорами, всё равно приходилось постоянно переключаться.  
— Я тя как-нибудь покатаю на машине с нормальной коробкой. Разница — вот такая, — Майкл на мгновение развёл руки, будто рыбак, отхвативший отличную форель.  
— Автоматику придумали, чтобы упростить жизнь.  
— Знаю, знаю. Посудомойки и холодильники тоже. Я ничо не имею против прогресса, но кое-где котелок на плечах не заменит никакая электроника.  
— У электроники выше скорость реакции, — возразил Джеймс.  
— Ага, а обсчёт ситуации — херовый. Слишком много факторов. У меня дружбан есть, Браном зовут. Он в искусственном интеллекте шарит, — Майкл покрутил пальцем возле виска. — У мозгов, говорит, вычислительная способность охеренная, даже когда данных мало. Или когда их много, но они все разные, а надо связь найти. Ну вот, например...  
Майкл пошарил глазами вокруг, подыскивая подходящий пример. Самый подходящий сидел по левую руку от него и внимательно слушал, покусывая красные губы.  
— Ну вот ты, — сказал Майкл. — Вот чтоб я тебя воспринял, нужно же инфу взять, да? А откуда?  
— И откуда? — спросил Джеймс.  
— От органов чувств. Их у человека пять, так? Первое — это зрение. Я вот смотрю на тебя, вижу твою физию, пальцы, там, ноги. Вон у тебя крокодильчик на рубашке — в мою честь, наверное, — Майкл усмехнулся.  
— Что? Нет! — Джеймс глянул себе на грудь. — Это просто логотип, я не имел в виду...  
— Расслабься, — Майкл всё ещё улыбался. — Я ж шучу. Короче, я тебя вижу — это раз. Я тебя слышу — это два. Как ты вот эти все слова выговариваешь, интонации туда-сюда гоняешь, какой у тебя голос — с утра вот сипел, похмелюга была, да? Сушняк мучал?  
Джеймс кивнул, убрал с лица волосы, которыми играл встречный ветер.  
— Когда выпью, всегда кажется, что мир — дерьмо. Вчера отчетливо казалось, особенно когда всё кружилось перед глазами, как... грёбаная карусель.  
— Сам похмелье терпеть не могу, — согласился Майкл. — Башка трещит, во рту будто кошки нассали.  
Джеймс передёрнулся — видно, утренние воспоминания были ещё свежи.  
— А это, кстати, третье чувство, — продолжил Майкл. — Вкус. Тут я без понятия, хер тебя знает, — он небрежно пожал плечами. — Сара бы сказала, но её ж тут нет, так что пропустим. Зато когда ты мне в зубы засветил, это было осязание. Или даже нет, когда я тебя до дома вёз и коленями за жопу держал, чтоб ты на повороте не ёбнулся, оно точняк работало.  
Майкл притормозил перед пешеходной дорожкой. Джеймс сидел красный, как светофор, сцепив руки на коленях.  
— Уже четыре, — непринужденно продолжил Майкл. — Ну и запах — пятый. Это я тоже про тебя знаю, у тебя шампунь вчера был какой-то прикольный, типа, с цветочками. Тока не разобрал, с какими.  
— Белая лилия, — сдавленно отозвался Джеймс.  
— Ну один хер. Я это к чему веду, — сказал Майкл, — ни одна электронная хреновина с проводами тебя по этим деталям в одну картину не соберёт. Потому что мало ей данные всунуть, надо ещё, чтоб она их прожевала и не подавилась. А это уже анализ нужен. Причём, Бран говорит, не просто анализ, а на основе прошлого опыта. А какой у железяки опыт? Чтоб его хранить, память нужна. Вот у человека память, если пересчитать, две с половиной тыщи терабайт. И то, говорят, на самом деле больше. Знаешь, скока это? Это фильм длиной триста лет. Или десять библиотек Конгресса США. И работает всё это на двенадцати ваттах.   
— Захватывающее объяснение, — после паузы сказал Джеймс. — Не ожидал, что ты разбираешься в проблемах искусственного интеллекта.  
— Да хрен я там разбираюсь, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Вот Бран в нём сечёт, а я так, по верхам нахватался. В общем, вроде как, в ближайшем будущем Терминаторы нам не грозят. И на дороге пока человек надёжней автомата — если не бухой в дымину, конечно.  
— Ты хорошо разбираешься в машинах? — Джеймс повернул к нему голову.  
— У отца автомастерская. Я там с детства тусил, потом подрабатывать начал. Люблю копаться в железе. А ты?  
Джеймс хмыкнул.  
— А я пока не решил, чем хочу заниматься. Мне нравится история... музыка.  
— Ты вчера классно играл, — искренне сказал Майкл. — Все аж заслушались.

Сквозь трещины в бетоне лезла трава. Было тихо, только отдаленный гул магистрали волнами докатывался до аэродрома. Майкл подкатил к началу широкой полосы, под колесами захрустели камешки.  
— Даже не знал, что здесь есть заброшенный аэропорт, — Джеймс с любопытством огляделся, снял солнечные очки.  
— Я сюда часто езжу. Надо где-то тренироваться перед гонками, — Майкл кивнул на конструкции из проржавевших бочек, досок и кирпичей, выстроенные у края полосы.  
— Ты участвуешь в соревнованиях? На своём мотоцикле?  
— Не. Участвую — да. Но не на том, который ты видел. У меня есть второй, спортивный.  
— А в чём разница?  
— Ну, круизер удобнее, тяжелее, седло длинное, чтоб вдвоём сидеть. А мотокроссовый — лёгкий, там считай только рама, движок и руль.  
— Ты часто выигрываешь?  
— Раз в год точно, — Майкл вышел из машины, открыл багажник и покопался в рюкзаке, вернулся с диском: — Поедем с музыкой, будет веселее.  
Оценивающе посмотрел на Джеймса, проверил, хорошо ли тот пристегнут. Предупредил:  
— Будет быстро.

«Быстро», конечно, ни разу не передавало ощущение от скорости сто пятьдесят пять миль в час в открытом кабриолете. Они пролетали взлётную полосу из конца в конец за сорок секунд. Майкл резко выкручивал руль, дожимал газ, уходя в управляемый занос, Джеймса кидало на его плечо, кабриолет крутился на месте, как волчок. Майкл выравнивал его — и опять посылал вперёд, вдавливая педаль газа в пол.  
Джеймс восторженно вопил, вскидывая руки вверх, из колонок орали басы и электрогитарные рифы. Ветер стеной бил в лицо, выдавливая слезы из уголков глаз, визжали протекторы, стираясь о бетон, оставляя на нём чёрные кольца.  
— Хочешь сам?  
Джеймс, конечно, хотел. А кому бы не хотелось попробовать скорость на вкус, ощутить телом, как машина летит вперёд, когда стрелка спидометра утыкается в красный предел?  
— Жми в пол! — чтобы перекричать рёв мотора, приходилось орать Джеймсу прямо в ухо, привалившись к нему всем весом. — Ещё! Плавнее! Бери вправо! Полоса кончается, отпускай газ — разворот! Доворачивай руль! Педаль в пол, погнали!..  
Потом, оглушённые скоростью и пьяные от адреналина, они стояли, прислонившись к машине, и смотрели, как солнце закатывалось за облака. Жевали сэндвичи, заранее упакованные Майклом в рюкзак, передавали друг другу бутылку с холодным чаем, прикладываясь к ней по очереди.  
— Обалдеть как покатались, — вздохнул Майкл.  
— Ага. Тебя подбросить до дома?  
— Спятил? В моём районе противозаконно появляться на такой тачке. Спасибо, конечно, но я на метро.  
— Ты же не в Гарлеме живёшь.  
— Южный Хакни уделает любой Гарлем, просто поверь мне. Ты такой дыры ещё не видал.  
— Ты из Хакни?  
— А чё, незаметно? — Майкл усмехнулся.  
— Давай я тебя хотя бы у парка Виктория высажу.  
— Нахер. Если меня увидят с тобой — авторитету пиздец.  
— Почему это?..  
— Потому что западло тусоваться с золотыми мальчиками. Вот подойдёт ко мне Бран и спросит — хули ты делал с этой кудрявой бабочкой? Что я ему отвечу? На машине катался? И кто мне поверит?  
— А почему тебе не поверят?  
— Потому что такие, как ты, без веской причины не интересуются такими, как я. И наоборот.  
— Что за веские причины?  
— Хотя... а подвези, — вдруг согласился Майкл. — Если спросят, скажу, что ты мой клиент.  
— В каком смысле... клиент? — опешил Джеймс.  
— Да в самом простом, — Майкл посмотрел на него, недоумённо поднял брови: — Чё?  
— Ну... мне кажется, это неудачная идея... — Джеймс отвёл глаза, он был пунцовым, прямо как облака, подсвеченные солнцем из-за горизонта.  
Через секунду до Майкла дошло, и он заржал, чуть не согнувшись пополам.  
— Да я про тачку твою, придурок!..  
— Сам придурок... — Джеймс рассмеялся от облегчения.  
Майкл фамильярно стукнул его кулаком в плечо — легонько, из дружеских чувств. Не удержался, взъерошил ему волосы. Волнистые пряди скользнули между пальцами, как шёлковые.   
— Скажешь тоже, — Майкл пренебрежительно хмыкнул. — Я сексом за деньги не занимаюсь. Тока по любви.  
Оторвался от машины, подцепил рюкзак возле колеса и сунул туда целлофан от сэндвичей.  
— Ну что, рванули назад?


	5. Chapter 5

С Сарой всё вышло легко и непринуждённо. Она вообще была девчонка простая — легко смеялась, легко заводилась, сама тянулась целоваться, и получалось у неё это как-то естественно. Майкл, конечно, сталкивался с напористыми девицами, но те были другими — манерно щурили густо накрашенные глаза, играли запястьем с браслетами, гнусаво тянули слова, думая, что это выглядит томно. Повадки циничной шлюхи у какой-нибудь двадцатилетки выглядели смешно.   
Через дом от Майкла жила настоящая шлюха, Талула. У неё была дочка лет пяти, вечно рассекала по улице на своём розовом трёхколёсном велике с блестящим хвостом из фольги. Талула в обычной жизни была скромной, как монашка из начальной школы при церкви Иоанна Иерусалимского. Майкл даже не знал, чем она занимается, пока не встретил её как-то вечером при полном параде. По забавному стечению обстоятельств Талула была единственной, к кому Майкл не собирался подкатывать: бесплатно она бы не дала, а за деньги ему было не нужно.  
Сара была другой. Раскованной, но ужасно милой. Они посидели в кофейне, поболтали о какой-то ерунде. В основном трепалась Сара — про свои планы стать актрисой, про многочисленных друзей, про своих бывших. Майкл слушал и кивал. Она была, как прохладный ласковый дождик: вроде и приятно подставить ему лицо, но намочить тебя всерьёз он не сможет.  
— А давай ко мне, — предложила она, расплатившись за кофе.  
— Чтоб Джаймс опять пришёл мне морду бить?  
— Это ты боишься или надеешься?  
Майкл напряженно улыбнулся, не найдясь с ответом.  
— Ну ты хамло, — Сара засмеялась, явно решив, что это забавная форма флирта. — Я тебя ещё склеить не успела, а ты уже на моего бывшего глаз положил?  
— Ты ж сама говорила — хотела втроём попробовать, — отшутился он.  
— И точно, — она откинулась, прищурилась, будто оценивала. — Вы бы вместе смотрелись, как картинка.  
Майкл ухмыльнулся, но внутри стало как-то ваще не до смеха.  
— Да не, — буркнул он. — Я не из этих. Так-то я ничо против не имею, — добавил он. — Пусть себе живут, мне ж конкуренции меньше.   
Она хмыкнула, подняла брови.  
— Толерантный какой. А я думала, ты гомофоб. С твоим-то окружением.  
— Гомофобы — это которые педиков боятся, — пояснил Майкл. — А чё мне бояться? Руки оторву, да и всё.  
— Не буквально, надеюсь?  
— Не буквально, — вздохнул он. — Буквально — в зубы дам, если полезут.  
— Ну я предупрежу своих мальчиков, что ты суровый. А ты постарайся сначала просто «нет» сказать, прежде чем в драку лезть. У меня в компании, знаешь, разный народ встречается, а ты парень заметный, могут и подойти.  
Они вышли из кофейни, Сара взялась за его локоть таким естественным жестом, будто они встречались уже пару лет. До заката было ещё далеко, но солнце уже уплывало за крыши домов, улица лежала в глубокой тени. Шелестели платаны, с витрин ювелирных магазинов лился жёсткий белый свет. На узком перекрёстке красный двухэтажный автобус виртуозно разъехался с чёрным фургоном UPS.  
— Пока мы с Джеймсом не сошлись, все думали, что он гей, — сказала Сара.  
— А похож, — согласился Майкл. — Чистенький такой, тихий, вежливый.   
— Знаешь, есть такие правильные мальчики, которые с девочками только дружат. Вот Джеймс был такой. Ни с кем из наших не встречался. Ну, говорили, с кем-то переспал, но я бы на Библии не поклялась — может, врут. Сам он ни в чём не признавался.  
— А как ты в него втрескалась?  
— Да я не втрескалась, — Сара вздохнула. — В этом-то и беда. Некрасиво вышло... Вот ты спросил, и теперь мне стыдно, — она пихнула Майкла кулаком.  
— А чё стыдно?  
— Да я развела его, как ребёнка. Ужасно хотелось проверить, правда ли он гей, или просто скромничает. Как я его окручивала — ты себе не представляешь, — она закатила глаза.  
— Расскажи, — заинтересовался Майкл.  
— Обхаживала, как девственницу. В Канны на кинофестиваль, в Уэмбли на концерт Мадонны, в Британский музей на выставку импрессионистов, в Альберт-холл на концерт классической музыки. Если решишь за ним приударить, учти — он сам не свой до искусства, — она хихикнула.  
— Да нужен он мне, — Майкл постарался непринуждённо улыбнуться.  
— Он решился меня поцеловать только на третьем свидании. Господи, я думала, он вообще безнадежен! Но знаешь, это уже был вопрос принципа: либо он меня отошьёт, либо я его завалю. Я даже ни с кем другим не встречалась, чтобы он не сорвался.  
— А потом что?  
— А потом мы месяц гуляли за ручку и целомудренно целовались. Я себя чувствовала прямо растлительницей малолетних. Пока его обхаживала, сама к нему привязалась. Он же хороший парень на самом деле.  
Она вздохнула, замедлила шаг.  
— Вот зачем ты спросил, а? Теперь я чувствую себя дурой.   
— А ты давно его знаешь? — спросил Майкл, чтобы сменить тему.  
— Мы в одной школе учились. И родители знакомы. У его отца с моей тётей Агатой длинная дружба, она же вечно то разводится, то опять замуж собирается. Семьдесят лет бабке, а она всё из постели в постель прыгает. Мне бы так в её возрасте, — Сара засмеялась.  
— А его отец тут при чём?  
— Он адвокат. Разводами занимается.  
— Понятно, — протянул Майкл.  
— На самом деле мне с ним было очень хорошо, — грустно сказала Сара. — Он просто долго раскрывается, знаешь, как лотос — пока один лепесток развернётся, пока второй — а их там у него тысячи. Он очень умный, с ним... с ним было здорово. Мы дружили близко, лет десять, наверное. А я с ним так грубо...  
Майкл промолчал, не зная, что на это сказать.  
— Понимаешь, потом всё стало страшно серьезно, — виновато заговорила она. — Ну какие наши годы, какие серьёзные отношения?.. Я просто развлечься хотела! А у него трагедия, как будто я теперь жениться на нём должна.  
Она замолчала, потом грустно добавила:  
— Я по нему скучаю. Понимаешь, он ведь в самом деле хороший друг был. Надежный, отзывчивый. А я этого как-то не замечала. Не привыкла, что кто-то может мне в глаза смотреть, а не на сиськи пялиться. Теперь он пропал — а без него уже всё не так. Остальные — они... не то. — Сара вздохнула.  
— Так можа, поговоришь с ним? — предложил Майкл.  
— И что я ему скажу? «Извини, Джеймс, мне хотелось проверить, гей ты или нет?»  
— Не, это лучше придержи.  
— Ну, дай мне совет, — Сара покрепче уцепилась за его локоть. — Ты-то сам меня понимаешь? По тебе видно, что западаешь на всё, что движется. Что ты с бывшими делаешь?  
— Да я просто никому ничего не обещаю, — Майкл пожал плечами. — У меня и отношений-то дольше трёх дней не было.  
— Везёт, — буркнула Сара.  
— А чё ты от него хочешь? Снова сойтись?  
— Да нет же, — она глубоко вздохнула. — Я хочу, чтобы он не убивался. Он мне нравится, понимаешь? Он милый. Я и правда хочу с ним дружить, — печально сказала она. — Только он меня наверняка теперь не простит, тем более после той вечеринки. Я не хотела его выставлять дураком, — беспомощно сказала она. — Как-то всё само получилось.  
— Ну поговори с ним, — сказал Майкл. — Пригласи домой, расскажи вот это вот всё... про чувства. Что скучаешь.   
— Ты тоже приходи, — велела она. — Будешь держать меня за руку.  
— А вот это херовая идея.  
— Ладно, будешь держать меня за руку потом, когда он меня пошлёт нахрен.  
— Давай я тя прям щас за чё-нить подержу, — предложил Майкл, приобнимая её за пояс.  
— Задница ниже, — она сдвинула его руку и улыбнулась.

От Хэмпстед лейн к дому Сары вела подъездная дорога, перегороженная шлагбаумом. В зелёной будке круглосуточно сидела охрана и каждый раз проверяла номер мотоцикла, прежде чем пропустить внутрь. Майкл никогда не задавался вопросом, зачем её семье такие предосторожности: у богатых свои причуды.  
Дом был старинный, в три этажа, понизу увитый ярко-зеленым плющом. И огромный: чтобы попасть из левого крыла в правое, приходилось идти три минуты — Майкл как-то засёк из интереса.   
Вечером съезжались гости, хаотично расползались по дому — кто плескался в бассейне, кто слонялся по парку, кто сидел и трепался в одной из гостиных с бокалом в руке. Шампанское тут, похоже, никогда не кончалось.   
Майкл приезжал пару раз в неделю. Его роман с Сарой, строго говоря, романом назвать было нельзя. Они сошлись, как два многоопытных бойца шаолиньской школы Копья, Щита и Зеркала: посмотрели друг на друга, осознали равный уровень мастерства, уважительно присвистнули и отправились трахаться. Никакие искры между ними не пробегали, голову ничего не туманило, а классный секс — это ещё не повод давать друг другу какие-то обязательства.  
Самые долгие отношения в жизни Майкла перевалили за две недели, а с Сарой по-прежнему было легко.

— Майк, сегодня ты развлекаешь себя сам, — Сара поправила вырез блузки, чтобы в нём виднелся краешек кружевного бюстгальтера. — Я собираюсь зажать в углу Кэти, а то от твоей брутальности у меня скоро щетина полезет и член отрастет. Как я выгляжу? — требовательно спросила она.  
— Как чума, — одобрительно сказал Майкл, отсалютовав бутылкой безалкогольного Будвайзера.  
— Сам ты чума, — она беззлобно стукнула его по плечу. — И холера впридачу.  
— Губы намажь, — посоветовал он.  
— У тебя пунктик на помаде?  
— Яркие губы — это сексуально.  
— Не учи меня совращать девочек, — снисходительно фыркнула Сара. — У меня первая была в тринадцать.  
— А у меня в четырнадцать.  
— Неудачник, — она наклонилась, коротко поцеловала его в губы.  
Кэти, зеленоглазая шатенка с личиком тихой домашней девочки, тоненько взвизгнула и захихикала, когда Сара с размаху шлёпнула её по заду. Майкл проводил их взглядом до дверей и глотнул пива.  
В здешнюю компанию он так и не вписался: кроме Сары, никто тут не относился к нему всерьёз. Никакой враждебности, понятное дело, не было, но зато снисходительных взглядов, поджатых губ и закатывающихся глаз было в избытке. Особо талантливые разговаривали с ним, как с глухим или иностранцем: громко, медленно и предельно внятно. Наверное, думали, что иначе не врубится. Девчонки не шарахались, когда он подходил и спрашивал, как дела, но вежливо улыбались, извинялись и съёбывали в другой угол комнаты. Парни на попытку заговорить ухмылялись и совали в руку пустые стаканы. Помня просьбу Сары не устраивать драк, Майкл широко улыбался в ответ, что уже вызывало определённое замешательство, и спрашивал: «Тебе сюда нассать как обычно или двойной будешь?»  
В общем, зоопарк тут был тот ещё.

Майкл допил пиво, поднялся, чтобы отнести бутылку к бару, но заметил стоящего в дверях Джеймса. Купидончик был в белой футболке и синих брюках —прям расписная китайская вазочка с каминной полки.  
— Здаров, — обрадовался Майкл. Подошёл, стараясь не скалиться во все зубы, протянул руку. Он не видел его с того самого дня на аэродроме. Много раз пытался выдумать предлог, чтобы позвонить, но ни одного не нашёл. Да и куда бы он его пригласил — в МакДональдс?  
— Привет, — Джеймс дружелюбно улыбнулся, руку пожал крепко и коротко. Обежал глазами гостиную.  
— Сара — это... занята, — тактично сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс хмыкнул, заправил волосы за ухо.  
— Что, ты теперь тоже во френдзоне?  
Майкл ухмыльнулся:  
— А я не ревнивый. Те сообразить чё? — спохватился он.  
— Что?..  
— Выпить будешь, говорю?  
— Я за рулём.  
— Так и я, — Майкл качнул пустой бутылкой, демонстрируя этикетку. — Хошь, по лимонаду вмажем?  
— Давай, — после паузы согласился Джеймс. — Я бы сел куда-нибудь, сегодня весь день на ногах.  
— Приземляйся, я принесу, — Майкл махнул рукой на диваны.  
Джеймс посмотрел на него удивлённо.  
За барной стойкой маячил Фредди — тонколицый кареглазый португалец из местного персонала. Майкл передал ему пустую бутылку.   
— Ты знаешь, чё он обычно пьёт? — негромко спросил он и кивнул на Джеймса. — Вот будь другом, сделай два раза.  
Купидончик устроился на широком диване у высокого арочного окна. Поджал под себя одну ногу, положил руку на спинку. Кому-то вяло махнул.   
— Ну чё, где бегал? — спросил Майкл, возвращаясь к нему с двумя холодными стаканами, скользкими от конденсата. Вблизи Купидончик выглядел уставшим: глаза запали, губы потрескались. Но поблагодарить не забыл.  
Майкл пристроился рядом, но не вплотную, чтоб вышло повежливей. В стакане был лёд, гранатовый сироп, содовая и немного свежей мяты. Оказалось — вкусно.  
— Тебе правда интересно, что я сегодня делал? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Не, ну если секрет, пытать не буду, — сказал Майкл.   
— Не секрет.  
Джеймс поболтал трубочкой в стакане, попытался поймать её губами, не глядя — сумел, но не сразу.  
— С утра был на занятиях, — сказал он. — Если заметишь, что у меня что-то лезет из ушей — не пугайся, это английская литература. По большей части — Шекспир.  
— Это который про Ариэль написал? — уточнил Майкл, радуясь, что может поддержать тему.  
Джеймс терпеливо улыбнулся.  
— Да. Кстати, как она?  
— Кто?  
— Ариэль. Та девушка, с которой ты познакомился у доктора Шермана.  
— А, эта!.. Не знаю, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Её Бран увёл. У меня девчонки надолго не задерживаются.  
— Ты хочешь сказать... — Джеймс недоверчиво поднял брови, — что у тебя их было много?..   
— Порядочно, — уклончиво ответил Майкл. — Так чё, это у тебя от Шекспира бледность лица образовалась?   
— Отчасти, — тот кивнул. — После университета у меня был урок тенниса. Потом я заехал в театр, забрал маму с репетиции. Потом мы с ней немного повздорили, поужинали, я съездил увидеться с Бобби — и сюда.  
— Насыщенный день, — признал Майкл. — А кто такой Бобби?  
Джеймс вдруг радостно и светло улыбнулся.  
— Мой лучший друг.  
Купидончик достался в друзья какому-то непонятному Бобби — вот же повезло подлецу. Наверняка ходят вдвоём такие, треплются про Шекспира без остановки.   
— Ну, а ты чем занимался? — спросил Джеймс, посасывая коктейльную трубочку. Майкл невольно загляделся, не сразу отвёл взгляд.  
— Да я работал. Ничё интересного...   
— Слушай, Майкл. Я всё хотел тебя поблагодарить за ту поездку. Это было очень здорово, — серьёзно сказал Джеймс. — Помогло отвлечься от всех этих событий.   
— О, ты вернулся!.. — На диван между ними упал молодой человек в форменном пиджаке с гербом университета, развернулся к Джеймсу: — Он тебя не достаёт?..   
Майклу пришлось отодвинуться, чтобы не упираться в него коленями.  
— Честер, мы разговариваем, — хмуро сказал Купидончик.   
— Ай, не занимайся благотворительностью, — отозвался Честер, даже не повернув головы в сторону Майкла. — Ты новую книгу Акройда читал? Что там у него за теория?  
— Там фантазия, а не теория, — отозвался Джеймс, коротко глянув на Майкла. — Он сам говорит, что ему предположения важнее доказательств. Давай обсудим позже.   
— А вы треплитесь, мне интересно, — живо отозвался Майкл. — Хоть послушаю.  
Джеймс встретился с ним взглядом:  
— Правда?..  
— Да какая тебе разница? — Честер пожал плечами. — Пусть сидит, только молча.

Возле Джеймса организовался кружок любителей говорить не по-человечески. Майкл слушал и пытался вникнуть, но незнакомые имена сливались в одну сплошную кашу, а от фраз, которыми сыпали Джеймс с приятелями, уши и вовсе сворачивались в трубочку. Они уже давно оставили новую книгу, с которой всё началось, и забрались в непролазные дебри.   
— Рассматривать историю как божественную творческую силу — это антинаучно...  
— Экспансия западно-христианского общества была гораздо масштабнее...  
— Тойнби просто компилятор, он не сказал ничего нового, все это писали и до него, почитай хотя бы де Шардена...   
— Ну ты ещё вспомни Макиавелли!.. Кем бы он был без Борджа?  
Майкл тихо поставил стакан с растаявшим льдом на столик и поднялся на ноги. Момент, когда пора сваливать, он обычно чувствовал хорошо.


	6. Chapter 6

В библиотеке было тихо, как на кладбище. В косых солнечных лучах плавала пыль, будто планктон у поверхности океана. Майкл видел передачу по ВВС про китов — как они рассекают там в голубоватой воде, покачивая хвостами, разевают пасть, в которую грузовик влезет, и глотают эту мельтешащую мелюзгу. Майкл подул на солнечный луч, и пыль взметнулась, заплясала вокруг золотыми точками. Он улыбнулся.   
За конторкой сидела девушка в сизом кардигане, машинально жевала тощую рыжую косичку, от руки заполняла каталожные карточки.   
— Здрассте, — сказал Майкл, подкравшись поближе. Он очень старался не шуметь, так что даже говорил почти шёпотом.  
Она ойкнула, вздрогнула, прижала кулачок к груди. Глаза у неё были огромные, зелёные с золотыми искрами.  
— Что... что вы хотели?.. — испуганно спросила она.  
Майкл переложил шлем в другую руку, облокотился о стойку. Вот никогда не любил пугать девчонок, даже в школе терпеть не мог, когда они визжали — особенно если хором, двое-трое сразу, так, что уши закладывало.  
— Я за книжкой, — сказал Майкл.   
Девушка опустила руки, одёрнула кардиган. Майкл тут же метнулся взглядом к бейджику: Гвиневра. Имя нездешнее, таким обычно называют принцесс или герцогинь, а никак не девчонок, закопанных в старые книжки.  
Гвиневра кашлянула, стянула рукой ворот рубашки у самого горла, покраснела. Понятно — решила, что он на сиськи пялится. Честно говоря, пялиться было не на что — грудь там если и была, то размером с пару некрупных яблочек. В вороте даже намёка на неё не просматривалось.  
Майкл отвернулся, глянул на стеллажи, уходящие в глубину зала. Пахло сладкой бумажной пылью, деревом и пересушенной землёй из кадки с разлапистым фикусом.  
— Так... что вы хотели? — спросила Гвиневра, робко кашлянув.  
Майкл замялся, не зная, как бы половчее выразить мысль.  
— Я бы книжку взял, — сказал он. — Про историю.  
— Исторический роман?  
— Можно роман. Тока не длинный.   
Прозвучало так, будто он с трудом читает по слогам. Майкл быстро добавил:  
— Это потому что у меня времени мало. На чтение.  
Гвиневра поправила косички, стянутые на концах резинками с лисьими мордочками, и спросила смелее:  
— Какая эпоха вас интересует?  
— А какие есть? — растерялся Майкл.  
— Любые, — она изумлённо хлопнула глазами, прямо как в мультике.  
Майкл быстро глянул на бейджик, повторил про себя заковыристое имя.  
— Слушайте... Гвиневра. Давайте что-нибудь не очень древнее. Вот, например, — он порылся в кармане, достал салфетку с нацарапанной карандашом фамилией, — про Борджию.  
Девушка понятливо кивнула, встала из-за стола. Майкл пошёл за ней, стараясь не задевать плечами книги на полках.  
— Отдел истории, — она остановилась у окна, повела рукой — Здесь художественная литература, там — публицистика.  
Она скользнула пальцем по корешкам, чуть склонив голову и беззвучно шевеля губами, выхватила пухлый томик:  
— Александр Дюма, «Семейство Борджа». А вот Марио Пьюзо, «Семья».  
— Их там целый выводок был, что ли? — недоверчиво уточнил Майкл.  
— Ну да, — она неловко прижала книги к груди. — Например, Чезаре Борджа — про него писал Макиавелли, у нас есть новое переиздание.  
Макиавелли упоминал то ли Честер, то ли Робин — деталей Майкл не понял, уловил только, что это был лох.  
— Не, шотландец не нужен, — решил он. — А ещё кто-нить есть?  
— «Лукреция Борджа. Эпоха и жизнь блестящей обольстительницы», — Гвиневра сняла с полки книгу в глянцевом переплете. С обложки пристально глядела полуголая блондинка в простыне.  
— Во! То, что нужно, — обрадовался Майкл и достал шуршащий бумажный пакет из кармана. — Я эту возьму.

Книги Майкл не любил с детства. Говорят, некоторые люди, когда читают, так увлекаются, что перед глазами видят кино. Майкл видел только буквы и ничего, кроме них. Зато когда слушал — фантазия включалась на полную катушку. Когда Эван читал ему вслух, Майкл даже с открытыми глазами видел и паруса, и мачты, чуял солёный ветер, слышал звон шпаг, глухие удары копыт.  
Дома он продирался сквозь нелёгкую жизнь Лукреции с упорством человека, вылезающего из-под обвала. Из тяжеловесных фраз можно было бы дом построить, ей-богу. «Родриго Борджа ещё раз исподволь, упрямо приступил к реализации намеченных планов». Вот нет чтоб сказать прямо — пацан пошёл и втихаря сделал по-своему! Приступил он, бля, к реализации планов. А вот это что за муть: «День и ночь Родриго Борджа следовал своей недоступной для понимания других стратегии». Майкл аж вспотел, пока перевёл: мужик упёрся, как баран, пока остальные хлебалом щёлкали.   
Он останавливался, возвращался назад, пыхтел, проговаривал про себя имена и даты. История оказалась реально трудной наукой, так что у него заметно прибавилось уважения к Купидончику, который рассекал в ней, как рыба в воде.   
Майкл осилил книгу за неделю. Переворачивая последнюю страницу, он чувствовал себя обессиленным, словно дополз до финиша ралли Дакар с пустым бензобаком. Но оно того стоило: теперь, если у Купидончика опять завяжется разговор про средневековые разборки, он сможет невзначай вклиниться и показать, что тоже кой-чего соображает.

— ...и всё-таки Флоренция под Медичи оставалась демократической республикой, — говорил Джеймс. — Хотя на неё косо смотрели и из Рима, и из Неаполя.   
Когда Купидончик пиздел об умном, смотреть на него можно было часами. У него загорались глаза, он расцветал, становился нормальным живым пацаном с заразительной улыбкой и неловкими жестами. Заслышав его голос в оживлённом споре, Майкл каждый раз навострял уши и подбирался поближе.   
— Они выбирали власть жребием, какая же это демократия, — мимоходом бросил Честер. Этот дятел учился в Кембридже и постоянно таскал форменный пиджак, демонстрируя свою элитарную охуенность. Его брат Робин был точно такой же: конопатый, щекастый и с гонором.  
— Не путай современную демократию с политической системой тринадцатого века, — отозвался Джеймс. — Во Флоренции была конституция, профсоюзы, сменяемая власть. В отличие от Венеции и Милана, где у одних правил дож, а у других — герцоги Сфорца...  
— Вот кстати зря они начали залупаться на Борджиев, — вставил Майкл, дождавшись паузы. — Может, герцогствовали б до сих пор, если б умнее были.  
Джеймс замолк, уставился на Майкла. У Честера челюсть отвисла аж до пола — залюбуешься.  
— Сочувствую я мужику, — сказал Майкл, закрепляя успех. — Связался с гадюшником, нет чтоб нормальную бабу себе найти вместо козы этой.  
— Ты о ком? — озадаченно спросил Честер.   
— Так о Сфорце. Ну, который на Лукреции женился. Она потом ещё всю свою семью перетрахала, не слышали, что ли?..  
— Откуда ты это взял?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Прочитал, — небрежно ухмыльнулся Майкл, будто для него было в порядке вещей читать светскую хронику про средневековых знаменитостей. Купидончик, опустил глаза, пошуровал трубочкой в лимонаде. Майкл решил поднажать: — А на портретах она ничё так, симпотная. И не скажешь, что на братьев вешалась.  
— Портретов Лукреции не существует, — фыркнул Честер.  
— Да не заливай, я же видел, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Прям на обложке был. В полотенце такая, с сиськой и букетиком.  
— В полотенце? — заулыбался Робин.  
— Ну да, на башке такое намотано, - кивнул Майкл.  
— Это предполагаемый портрет, — тихо сказал Джеймс, мешая льдинки в стакане. — Ещё не удалось доказать, что это Лукреция.  
— А ты давно историей интересуешься? — спросил Честер, переглядываясь с братом.  
— Недавно, — признался Майкл. — Зря раньше не вникал, оказывается — офигенно интересно. Я вот не знал, что Борджии такие кровожадные были. Прям детектив, особенно про кольца с ядами.  
— А ты знаешь, — сдержанно улыбаясь, начал Робин, — что эти кольца были выкованы в жерле вулкана?  
Майкл заинтересованно поднял брови:  
— Чё, правда?  
— Три кольца — премудрым Сфорца, для добра их гордого, — подхватил Честер.  
— Семь колец — великим Борджа, для труда их доброго.  
Джеймс шумно выдохнул, напряжённо посмотрел на Майкла. Тот оскалился в ответ: ну а чё, ну кольца, ну вулкан, всё понятно.  
— У Лукреции было очень особенное кольцо. Только она его не на пальце носила, а вставляла, — Честер поиграл бровями, — ну, ты понимаешь, куда. Внутрь.  
— Да ладно, — усомнился Майкл.  
— Когда ей надо было отправить кого-нибудь на тот свет, она звала его в спальню, а оттуда его выносили ногами вперёд.  
Джеймс хмурился всё сильнее, барабаня пальцами по стакану.  
— Вот ты думаешь, почему случилось извержение Везувия сто лет назад?..  
— Ну, хватит, — тихо и твёрдо сказал Джеймс.  
— Не, ты чё, пусть говорит! — Майкл порывисто подался вперёд. Тока бы Купидончик не решил, что у Майкла соображалки не хватит — хрен тебе тогда с маслом, а не разговорчики с ним про древность. — Мне реально интересно! Если я чё не пойму, так я потом другую книжку возьму.  
— Не будь снобом, — Честер толкнул Джеймса плечом. — Видишь, человек тянется к знаниям.  
— Ну чё там с Везувием, чё он бахнул? — торопливо спросил Майкл, пользуясь внезапной поддержкой.  
— Слушай сюда, — Честер наклонился ближе, поставил локти на колени. — Три кольца было у Сфорца, семь — у Борджа, девять — у Медичи. А одно, которому должны были подчиняться все двадцать...  
— Девятнадцать, — быстро поправил Майкл.  
— Чего?  
— Три, семь и девять — девятнадцать.  
— Точно, молодец. Следишь за мыслью. Это я тебя так проверял, — он ухмыльнулся. — В общем, последнее кольцо было у Папы Римского...  
— Хватит! — Купидончик вскочил на ноги. — Это не смешно!  
— Да я не ради смеха спросил, — сказал Майкл, — любопытно же, правда...   
Честер заржал.   
— Вы, два придурка, — Купидончик от гнева весь как-то вытянулся, чуть ли не выше стал. — Нашли себе развлечение!  
— Да остынь, — Робин широко улыбался. — Бесплатный цирк же.  
— Не думал, что ты такой мудак, — Купидончик сжал кулаки, вспыхнул румянцем. — Нашёл себе партнера по силам! Эрудит, — он скривил губы. — Давай, расскажи мне что-нибудь про советы Двенадцати Добрых мужей и Шестнадцати знаменосцев. Нечего сказать? Кишка тонка?  
— Я не заметил, а когда ты успел стать адвокатом для малограмотных? — Честер продолжал хихикать.  
— Так чё, это всё пиздёж был? — догадался Майкл.  
— Они над тобой издевались, — Купидончик поднял яростный взгляд.  
— Ну бля, — разочарованно протянул Майкл. — Жалко. Так всё зажигательно пёрло... Во я лопух, да? — Он широко улыбнулся, глядя на Джеймса.  
— Не бери в голову, а то умный станешь — шлем не налезет, — хмыкнул Честер.   
— Многие знания — многие печали, — многозначительно добавил Робин.  
— Да? — усмехнулся Майкл. — А чё вы тогда такие весёлые?  
— Очевидно, потому что они идиоты, — процедил Джеймс и выпрямился. — Пойдём, Майкл.

В парке за особняком пахло осенью: сырой землей, туманом, горечью жёлтых листьев.   
Джеймс почти выбежал из гостиной через распахнутые стеклянные двери, затормозил под облетающим клёном, развернулся на каблуках. Майкл вышел за ним, догнал.  
— Извини. Они полные кретины.  
— Да не злись, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Сам знаю, что неуч. Надо было в школе учиться, а не херней страдать. Но все равно... спасибо.  
Джеймс подобрал из-под ног растопыренный лист, покрутил за черенок.  
— Это было мерзко, — сказал он и сжал губы. — Ты этого не заслуживаешь. Наверняка у тебя были... обстоятельства, которые тебе помешали учиться.  
— Ага, — сказал Майкл. — Были. Одно называлось — «дурость», а второе — «похуизм».  
Джеймс посмотрел на него, неуверенно улыбнулся.  
— Пройдёмся? — спросил Майкл.  
— Давай.  
Фонари на дорожках светили ровно, как нарисованные. Вечерний воздух был ещё тёплым, только иногда просыпался вдруг сентябрьский ветерок, холодком целовал в затылок.   
— Слушай, а чё там на самом деле-то было, с этой семейкой? — спросил Майкл.  
— Тебе правда интересно? — Джеймс поднял брови.  
— Ну.  
Они шли по широкой дорожке, задевая друг друга плечами.  
— А почему именно Борджа?  
— Да просто взял в библиотеке первое, что под руку попалось.  
— Как это? Зачем?  
— Ну, чтоб с тобой общий интерес был, — хмыкнул Майкл.  
— В каком смысле?  
Майкл вздохнул.  
— Ты понимаешь, мои друганы — они как я. У нас все разговоры про тачки, девчонок и кто кому рыло начистил. А ты как с другой планеты. Один в этой тусне нормальный, кроме Сары. Хотелось, типа, узнать поближе.  
— Ясно, — выдохнул Джеймс.  
— Ты вот тогда сказал, тебе история и музыка нравятся. В музыке я вообще ни ухом ни рылом. Главное — чтобы погромче было, вот как Апокалиптика. История вроде попроще показалась.  
— Тебе нравится симфонический рок? — Джеймс взглянул с интересом.  
— Чего?  
— У Апокалиптики структурно сложные композиции, живые инструменты —виолончели, по-моему. Плотный звук, много ритмических переходов. А ты говоришь, в музыке не разбираешься.  
— Ага. Я вот щас нихрена не разобрал, о чем ты.  
Джеймс запнулся, чуть не полетел носом вперед — Майкл еле успел подхватить за локоть. Пальцы будто ужалило, как если в розетку сунуться. Он убрал руку, потер кончики пальцев о бедро. Джеймс нервно улыбнулся.   
— То, что Лукреция Борджа спала со своими братьями, и тем более с отцом — это миф, — сказал Джеймс. — Считается, что этот слух распустил её первый муж, Джованни Сфорца.   
— Вот говнюк.  
— У него был повод. Его вынудили расторгнуть брак и публично признать, что он не был консумирован.  
— Чего?.. Консервирован?  
— Что Джованни не спал с Лукрецией, потому что был импотентом, — пояснил Джеймс.  
— А, ну тогда понятно, чё он так обиделся.  
— Он был в бешенстве, что его отодвинули в сторону ради более выгодного для Борджа союза, и начал распускать сплетни, что отец Лукреции, Папа Римский Александр VI, хотел положить её к себе в постель. А потом это уже обросло подробностями. Дело в том, что Борджа происходили из Испании, и до их появления Папы Римские были итальянцами. Так что все были рады про них позлословить.  
Джеймс покосился на Майкла, будто проверял, всё ли понятно.  
— Почти в то же время Медичи развлекались ничуть не меньше, но они были своими, поэтому им всё прощалось. Современники писали о них чуть ли не с благоговейным трепетом. А к Борджа, как к чужеземцам и узурпаторам, относились с предубеждением.  
— Тебе бы книжки писать, — сказал Майкл. — Я пока про Лукрецию читал, чуть не двинулся. А ты так ровно излагаешь...  
Джеймс польщённо улыбнулся, свернул к скамейке под старым дубом. Майкл сел рядом, положил руку на спинку. Джеймс глубоко вздохнул, запрокинул голову. Его волосы щекотно легли на запястье.   
— Если ты хочешь всерьёз заняться историей, начни с чего-нибудь попроще.   
— Типа, с детской энциклопедии?  
— Нет, зачем же. Есть научно-популярная литература, она даст общее представление. Какая эпоха тебя больше всего интересует?  
На эту удочку Майкл не собирался попадаться дважды.  
— А тебя? Чё я буду, как дебил, читать про ту, которая тебе до лампочки? Поговорить даже будет не о чем.  
— Я люблю Возрождение.   
Джеймс ещё раз вздохнул и поёжился от вечерней прохлады.   
— Расскажи что-нибудь о себе, — попросил он.  
— Я хочу в кино сниматься, — признался Майкл.  
— Хочешь стать актёром?  
— Ты морду мою видел? — он засмеялся, обнажив зубы аж до коренных. — Из меня Ди Каприо не выйдет. Не, я хочу каскадёром стать.  
— А как ими становятся? Ты учиться пойдёшь?  
— Ну, вообще каскадёрского факультета нигде нет, это я уже провентилировал. Но есть американская школа, они здесь вместе с Уорнер Бразерс делают летнюю программу. Экстремальное вождение, трюки, драки, даже фехтование есть. Подкоплю ещё годик — и пойду к ним.  
— Значит, это твоя мечта? — Джеймс смотрел на него с улыбкой.  
— Какая ж это мечта? Это план. Через год я пойду учиться, — сказал Майкл. — Потом разошлю резюме по студиям. У меня есть награды за мотокросс, это офигенный бонус. Три года уйдёт на то, чтоб набраться опыта. Значит, лет через пять попробую сунуться в Голливуд. Я упрямый, — он пожал плечами. — Должно выгореть.  
— С таким планом у тебя точно всё получится, — искренне отозвался Джеймс. — Станешь звездой, буду ходить на твои фильмы и вспоминать, как мы это обсуждали одним осенним вечером...  
Майкл смотрел на него, и сердце стучало в горле. У Джеймса в темноте блестели глаза, ключицы светились в распахнутом вороте светлой рубашки. Когда ему на лицо падали волосы, он машинально встряхивал головой.  
Джеймс нервно провёл языком по губам, опустил глаза. Сцепил пальцы на коленях.   
— Прохладно уже... — пробормотал он. — Давай вернёмся.  
— А чё нам там делать? — спросил Майкл. — Если замёрз, я те куртку дам. Расскажи лучше, кого в следующий раз в библиотеке просить.


	7. Chapter 7

Майкл зевнул во весь рот и уткнулся лбом в руки. Страшно хотелось спать, голова была тяжеленная, как литой колёсный диск дюймов на двадцать, и такая же звонкая: щёлкни по макушке — загудит.   
Начиная с прошлого понедельника в мастерской было ни присесть, ни разогнуться: клиенты шли один за другим, и половине нужно было срочно, а половине — прямо сейчас. Отец уходил домой в десять вечера, Майкл оставался почти до полуночи.   
Сегодня был другой понедельник, но Майкл лежал головой на кухонном столе безо всякой надежды, что эта неделя окажется легче. Надо было разлепить глаза и поднять голову, но без домкрата это было ваще нереально.   
Кристофер провёл ему рукой по затылку, взъерошив короткие волосы.   
— Я не сплю, — пробубнил Майкл. — Ещё пять минут.  
— Знаешь, что, — сказал тот.  
— Ммммм.  
— Давай откроемся в среду.  
— Давай, — хрипло отозвался Майкл, глянув из-под руки одним глазом.  
— Ты вчера с Пежо возился — его забрали?  
— Да. Вечером.  
— Значит, сегодня никто не приедет, — сказал Кристофер. — А раз так, отдохнем пару дней.   
— Класс, — выдохнул Майкл, опуская плечи.

Гвиневра, конечно, страшно удивилась, увидев его снова. Но и обрадовалась тоже. Она была некрасивой — с этими мышиными косичками, круглыми мультяшными глазами, с нескладной фигурой, завернутой в кардиган. Но у неё были чудесные ямочки на щеках, пахнущие сандалом волосы и милая манера краснеть, стоило Майклу задержать на ней взгляд дольше двух секунд. Не будь он затрахан работой по пятнадцать часов в сутки, он бы в два счета обаял её у этих самых книжных полок, в закутке между иностранной литературой и справочниками по физике. Все равно в библиотеке с утра никого, кроме них, не было.   
Но в штанах ничего даже не шевельнулось. Неудивительно после такой недельки. Ну и ладно — значит, в другой раз.  
— Понравилась книга? — спросила Гвиневра, нежно розовея под его взглядом.  
— Красиво, — ответил Майкл. — Тока врут много. Пишут, что она со своим отцом крутила, а на самом деле это её бывший слухи распустил. А все и повелись, потому что на заграничных чурок готовы любых собак вешать. Вот нихера не поменялось за пятьсот лет, — сказал Майкл и побарабанил пальцами по конторке.  
— Подобрать вам что-то ещё?  
— Ага. — Майкл вытащил из кармана сложенный тетрадный листок, разгладил его ладонью. — Про Возрождение. Научно-популярное, тока не сильно заковыристое.  
Гвиневра отодвинула стул, прошлась между стеллажами.  
— «Сто великих загадок Ренессанса». Подойдет?  
— Ренессанс — это итальянец какой-то?  
Девушка смутилась.  
— Это «Возрождение» по-французски.  
— Да я по-английски-то не все слова знаю, — улыбнулся Майкл. — А по-французски вообще только «прошу пардону» и «мамзель».  
— Книга на английском, — Гвиневра застенчиво улыбнулась в ответ. — Это сборник коротких рассказов.  
— Да? Значит, пойдёт.

«Привет», — написал Майкл и тут же стёр. Отложил телефон, уставился в потолок.  
Скрипучий диван давным-давно прогнулся бы под его весом, если бы много лет назад они с отцом не укрепили каркас и не переложили бы поролон тонкой фанерой для жёсткости. Был уже полдень, но Майкл всё ещё валялся у себя в комнате. Чтение оказалось не в пример легче прошлого — а может быть, он уже приноровился, и страницы шелестели под пальцами куда быстрее.  
«Привет», — написал он ещё раз и остановился. Запустил пятерню в волосы, подёргал, чтобы расшевелить мозги. Как бы так ненавязчиво подкатить к Купидончику, чтобы это выглядело нормально? Нельзя же просто взять и сказать: ты мне нравишься.   
«Как дела?»  
Майкл вздохнул и стёр сообщение.  
«Чё делаешь?»  
Да блин. Ещё в кино его позови. Или в музей. Вот почему в детстве всё было так просто? Если тебе кто-то нравится, просто подходишь к нему и говоришь: «Привет. Тебя как зовут? Эван? А я Майкл. Буду с тобой дружить».  
С Браном вот тоже всё сразу было понятно. Отмутузили друг друга на школьном дворе в первый же день, потом оба насупленно молчали и зыркали друг на друга, пока сестра Мэри выясняла, что они не поделили. Всё они прекрасно поделили. Майклу — роль лидера, Брану — роль того, кто стоит рядом. Эвану — роль того, кто стоит за спиной. Четвертым был Томми — тот, кто треплется больше всех и никому не даёт перессориться.  
«Ты знал, что у Медичи был жираф?» — написал Майкл.   
Наверняка Купидончик знал — он же этого Медичи насквозь видел до седьмого колена. Ладно, хуже уже ничего нельзя было придумать. Только в зоопарк позвать. Майкл отправил СМС, сцепил похолодевшие от волнения пальцы, положил телефон на грудь.  
Ответа не было целых десять минут. Майкл уже решил, что Купидончик поржал и забил. Наверное, не надо было его доставать, можно же было снова пересечься у Сары...  
Телефон встрепенулся от входящего сообщения, Майкл вздрогнул вместе с ним.  
«Привет, Майкл. Какая у тебя фамилия?»  
«А тебе зачем?» — отбил он.  
«У меня в контактах пять Майклов. Надо вас различать».  
«Придумай кличку и не парься».  
«Будешь Майкл из Хакни», — написал Купидончик.  
«Добавь, что из гаража, чтоб точно не спутать».  
«И без фамилии».  
«Зато с зубами», — хмыкнул Майкл.  
«И с байком».  
«А ты у меня в контактах один Купидончик».  
«Купидончик?..»  
Майкл бросил телефон и со стоном закрыл лицо руками. Ну, приплыли. Надо было язык за зубами держать, вот за этими самыми, которые в три ряда. Ты ещё скажи, что подрочил на него случайно, вообще отпад будет.   
«Извини. Я помню, что ты Джеймс».  
«Ничего. Это даже мило».  
Майкл отправил в ответ раскаивающийся смайлик.   
«Ты давно меня так называешь?» — спросил Купидончик.  
«С первого дня», — признался Майкл. Ну а чего, терять-то было уже нечего.  
Телефон затих минут на пятнадцать. Потом Джеймс прислал смайлик. Не рассердился?..   
«Встретимся у Сары сегодня?» — торопливо написал Майкл.  
«Сегодня я занят. После учебы еду в сервис».  
«Что с твоей девочкой?»  
«Я про машину».  
«Так и я. Чё случилось?»  
«Не знаю. Что-то капает снизу. Я в этом не разбираюсь».  
«Заезжай ко мне, я посмотрю», — взволнованно предложил Майкл. — «Я не занят».  
«Хорошо», — ответил Джеймс через двадцать минут. — «В четыре?»  
Майкл послал ему адрес и растянулся на диване, боясь пошевелиться. Потом перевернулся на живот, прижался к матрасу, спрятал идиотскую счастливую улыбку в подушке.

Ко встрече он подготовился основательно — вымыл голову, надел свежую футболку и джинсы. В половину четвёртого открыл мастерскую, но табличку «Закрыто» не снял. В гараже остро пахло резиновыми покрышками, бензином, ацетоном, промасленной ветошью. Майкл пошатался от стены к стене, поколупал краску на верстаке, разложил гаечные ключи по размеру, смахнул пыль со стеллажа, пощупал колёса спортивного байка, который стоял у задней стены рядом с круизером.   
Джеймс приехал в десять минут пятого с двумя стаканчиками кофе.  
— Я не знаю, какой ты любишь, так что взял, что пришло в голову, — сказал он.  
Майкл покрутил стаканчик в руках, заметил своё имя, небрежно выведенное чёрным маркером.  
— Это ты сам подписал, чтоб не перепутать?  
Джеймс улыбнулся.  
— В Старбаксе всегда спрашивают имя, когда делаешь заказ.  
Майкл невольно представил, как Купидончик заказывает кофе «для Джеймса и Майкла», и кончики ушей вспыхнули. Хоть и мелкий, а всё равно подарок. Что бы ему такое в ответ сделать? Ну, кроме как спасибо сказать?  
— Попробуй, — предложил Джеймс. — Тебе нравится?  
Майкл сделал глоток, прищурился:  
— С бухлом, что ли?  
— Там немного виски, это кофе по-ирландски.  
— Ты гляди, осторожней, а то я буйный, когда пьяный, — Майкл почесал нос запястьем, всё ещё улыбаясь. — А сам чё пьешь?  
— Латте с корицей. Хочешь попробовать? — Джеймс протянул ему свой стаканчик.  
— Давай, — хрипло ответил Майкл.  
Протянул руку, даже не вздрогнул, когда пальцы соприкоснулись — а чё вздрагивать, подумаешь, событие какое. Прижался губами к белой пластиковой крышке. Джеймс стоял, прислонившись задом к своей машинке, смотрел с любопытством.  
— Вкусно, — вежливо сказал Майкл и машинально слизал каплю с губ. Честно говоря, вкуса он не запомнил. Не керосин, и ладно. — Ладно, давай посмотрим, что с твоей красотулей. Я только переоденусь.  
Он зашёл в мастерскую, достал из шкафчика драные рабочие джинсы и майку. Повернулся к Джеймсу спиной, спустил штаны. Ну ёбаный в рот — в трусах стояло колом. Нашел время!.. Нет чтоб на пару часов раньше проснуться, когда ещё Гвиневра под рукой была. Майкл переложил член так, чтоб тот не сильно топорщился, надеясь, что Купидончик не заметит.   
Сложив чистое на полку, вернулся к машине, заглянул под днище. Посветил фонариком. Под капотом образовалась маленькая лужица масла.   
Просвет у кабриолета был низкий, так что пришлось лезть под него без роликовой доски. В передней части обнаружилась небольшая трещина, сквозь которую тягучими каплями сочилось вязкое масло.  
— Бордюр передком словил? — спросил Майкл, выглядывая между колесами.  
— Кажется, да, — Джеймс присел на корточки рядом с его головой. — Что-то серьёзное?  
— По-хорошему тебе надо картер менять, там дырка. Но у меня для твоего движка нового не найдется. Могу заварить или заклеить.  
— Ты специалист, тебе решать, — Джеймс улыбнулся. — Сколько это стоит?  
— Нисколько, — буркнул Майкл. — Я ж по дружбе.  
— Хорошо.   
Майкл выполз из-под капота и занялся делом. Притащил домкраты, приподнял переднюю часть машины, снял кожух. Джеймс крутился рядом, трепался, рассказывал анекдоты. Майкл хохотал, отплевываясь от сыпавшихся на лицо чешуек грязи из-под двигателя.  
— ...он на самом деле был горбуном, но Микеланджело изваял его настоящим красавцем. И говорил, мол — да кто вспомнит об этом через пятьсот лет!..  
— ... испанцы в своих отчётах с ума сходили: «О, ужас! Разорены! Мерзавец Дрейк напал на наши колонии, награбил серебра на двести тонн!». А у Дрейка «Пеликан» поднимал всего восемьдесят, ну, максимум — сто тонн, и то если всё остальное из трюма выкинуть. Если бы на него загрузили двести тонн серебра, он бы затонул прямо в разграбленном порту.  
— ...а они приняли это за останки ангелов, восставших против бога и низвергнутых с небес. Заказали художнику фантастическую картину, изображавшую исполинские существа, поместили её в общественном месте в назидание, дабы пробуждать в людях набожные мысли и чувство сострадания. Собрали всё по косточкам, с огромными почестями пронесли по всему городу и торжественно похоронили. А это был просто скелет мамонта...  
Майкл ржал, как ненормальный, аж живот сводило. В ответ сыпал бесконечными шутками про англичан, ирландцев, шотландцев, монахинь, проституток, виски и святого Патрика.  
На то, чтобы снять пробитый картер, обезжирить, зашкурить, залатать и вернуть всё на место, ушло несколько часов. К финалу Майкл был чумазым, потным и таким счастливым, будто поимел лучший секс в своей жизни. От него несло машинным маслом и горячим железом.   
А Купидончик был весёлым и азартным, как шампанское — встряхивал головой так, что волосы взлетали вокруг лица, облизывал красные губы, морщил лоб, хохотал, складываясь пополам, смотрел в упор, а когда потягивался, закидывая руки за голову, под тонкой рубашкой проступали торчащие соски. Майклу то и дело приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не пялиться на него, открыв рот. Ну, не виноват же был парень, что такой красоткой родился. Майклу вот тоже с физиономией не свезло, только в другую сторону. 

— Готово, — Майкл оперся бедром о машину, достал из кармана зубочистку, чтобы вычистить грязь из-под коротких ногтей. — Года два гарантированно продержится, а потом лучше поменяй картер.  
— Спасибо тебе, — Джеймс достал бумажник из заднего кармана и протянул Майклу три сотенные купюры.  
— Это ещё что? — тот нахмурился.  
— Ты провозился со мной весь день. У тебя же выходной, — он кивнул на табличку «Закрыто». — Я не могу не заплатить за работу.  
— Да не надо мне платить, я сам предложил помочь, — заупрямился Майкл. — И вообще мы никогда за такое больше сотни не брали.  
— Я позвонил в свой салон, и они сказали, что такой ремонт стоит триста фунтов.  
Майкл пренебрежительно фыркнул.  
— Возьми.  
— Не возьму, — Майкл набычился.  
Джеймс шагнул к нему вплотную, свернул деньги и сунул в передний карман джинсов. Их лица оказались совсем рядом. Майкла бросило в жар. Он замер, растерянно окунувшись в голубой взгляд. Купидончик одним пальцем протолкнул деньги глубже и вытянул руку из кармана, убрал за спину.   
— Майкл? — позвали откуда-то сзади.  
Он очнулся, шатнулся назад. К мастерской от дома шла мать с пластиковым контейнером в руках.   
— Я тебе поесть принесла, — она подошла к ним, настороженно улыбнулась Джеймсу: — Здравствуйте.  
— Спасибо, — Майкл забрал ужин, хмуро поцеловал её в щеку. — Это моя мама. Это Джаймс.  
— Очень приятно. Я Эмма, — она протянула руку.   
Она в любое время суток выглядела так, словно вела урок в начальной школе: светлые волосы собраны на затылке, глаза ищут, кто же поднимет руку и ответит на вопрос, возле рта даже первые тонкие морщинки складываются в улыбку.   
— Как тут у вас дела? Майкл, я думала, ты сегодня отдыхаешь.  
— Я и отдыхаю, — Майкл пожал плечами, привалился к столбу у железных рольставней, скрестил руки на груди. — Ща к Томми пойду.  
У Эммы как-то посветлело лицо, она радостно улыбнулась.  
— Вот и хорошо. Не буду мешать.  
— Ты никогда не мешаешь, — сдержанно сказал Майкл. Когда она ушла, спрятал ужин в верстак. — Может, и правда к Томми? — спросил он, глядя на Джеймса. — Это рядом.


	8. Chapter 8

Томми держал паб на углу Виктория Парк роуд, в трех шагах от дома Майкла. Изначально «Корова, корона, ворона» принадлежала его родителям, но когда Томми было восемь, они разбились в пьяной аварии. Его вырастила бабушка, несгибаемая шотландская ведьма из тех, что умрут, но не выдадут рецепт верескового мёда. Она стояла за стойкой до тех пор, пока не отдала богу душу. Теперь Томми сам разливал пиво, платил налоги и держал в меню удивительно обширный для паба раздел десертов.  
Томми был улыбчивым, ясноглазым и таким губастым, будто его мамаша согрешила с каким-нибудь эфиопом. Хотя Майкл, честно говоря, поставил бы не на мать, а на бабку. Коренастый от природы, Томми всё время стремился раздаться вширь, и даже тягание железа не помогало ему избавиться от лёгкого жирка под кожей. Он бредил высокой кухней, Провансом и Тосканой. Они с Майклом были похожи в своём упрямом стремлении вырваться из трущоб.  
Паб был маленьким, только для своих. Стены до середины закрывали чёрные деревянные панели, поверх в рамках под стеклом вразнобой висели фотографии, картинки, журнальные обложки, открытки и прочая дребедень, которая была мила сердцу Томми. Самую длинную стену, напротив окон, забранных частым переплётом, занимала барная стойка.   
— Садись, — Майкл взял Купидончика за плечо.  
—«Зарезервировано», — тот тронул пальцем табличку, намертво прикрученную к столу.  
— Ага, — кивнул Майкл. — Для меня. Садись, я ща.  
Он зашел к Томми за стойку, обнял, хлопнул по затылку.  
— Накормишь нас?   
— Ну, — тот кивнул, с любопытством глянул на Джеймса. — Это кто?  
— Приятель Сарин. Заехал машину проверить.  
— Вы ж сёдня закрыты, — удивился Томми  
— У него Ауди А3, — тихо, со значением сказал Майкл. — Не удержался.  
Томми картинно закатил глаза, мол, ну ты ещё чужие тачки трахать начни, — и скрылся за дверью кухни. Оттуда на мгновение пахнуло ванилью и апельсинами. Майкл повёл носом в ту сторону, заколебался.  
Томми любую съедобную вещь преображал до неузнаваемости, прям как Питер Пэн, который собирал беспризорников и делал из них пиратов, индейцев и мушкетёров. Майкл давно подозревал, что Томми втихаря пользует волшебную пыльцу — и не ту, которую продавал Зак Ублюдок в трёх кварталах отсюда, у канала Хертфорд Юнион.  
Его перловый суп с бараниной мог воскрешать мёртвых. Овсяное печенье изгоняло злых духов и лечило депрессию. Мармелад был таким нежным, что к нему стыдно было подойти с ножом и все время хотелось просить прощения за беспокойство. 

Элли помахала ему от дальнего столика у окна, Майкл подошёл поздороваться, получил звонкий поцелуй в щёку.  
— Ну что, поступила? — спросил он.  
— А то, — Элли взмахнула крашеной чёлкой, кивнула на подругу: — Это Тиса, мы с ней в общаге вместе живём. Не вздумай её обижать, — она ткнула его пальцем в живот.  
— Ваще не собираюсь, — ответил Майкл.   
Купидончик сидел на прежнем месте, сложив руки перед собой, и разглядывал фотографии на стенах.  
— Здесь очень уютно, — улыбнулся он. — Ты тут часто бываешь?  
— Не каждый день, — Майкл опёрся руками о стол, протискиваясь на диванчик, затянутый грубой порыжевшей кожей. Устроился напротив, положил локти на край. — Иногда с отцом играем, — он кивнул на бильярдный стол. — Иногда просто сидим.   
— Тебя тут все знают?  
— А ты как думаешь, — Майкл улыбнулся. — Машины-то у всех есть.  
— И правда, — тот смущённо зарделся, опустил глаза. — Я не подумал...  
Хлопнула дверь — Бран всегда влетал в паб, как пушечное ядро.   
— Ты задрал! — крикнул Майкл с места. — Дверь с петель снимешь.  
Бран брил круглую голову налысо и ходил в чёрной коже, увешанный цепями, как привидение из дешевого фильма ужасов. Его затылок и макушку покрывали шрамы различной свежести. При одном взгляде на них ему сразу хотелось отдать часы, бумажник и выгрести всю мелочь из карманов.   
— Я сниму — я и назад повешу, — Бран оказался рядом, навис над столом, прошёлся по Джеймсу цепким взглядом. — Это твоя новенькая? Как зовут?  
— Сегодня её зовут Бранвен, — невозмутимо сказал Майкл, глядя на него исподлобья. — Иди запишись у Томми на через полчаса. Пусть он тебе номерок на лбу нарисует, чтоб я не спутал.  
— Да ты берега потерял, — враждебно отозвался Бран. — Хули тут делает эта кудрявая бабочка?  
— Ты, энтомолог херов, а ну достань свою булавку, я посмеюсь.  
Джеймс медленно опустил руку с телефоном под стол. Майкл поймал его взгляд, качнул головой: не надо. Бран ухмыльнулся Купидончику:  
— Так это твоя тачила у его гаража светится, как Вифлеемская звезда?   
Майкл схватил Брана за ворот, развернул лицом к себе.  
— Тока тронь тачку, — внятно выговорил он, — я тя на ней перееду сначала передом, потом задом. Будешь лежать посередь дороги, пробуждать в людях набожные мысли и чувство сострадания.  
Купидончик раскрыл глаза ещё шире.  
— Я у тя вот какую мысль хочу пробудить, — хмыкнул Бран, — плохая примета — с мажорами тусить.  
Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, но Майкл под столом наступил ему на ногу, призывая к молчанию.  
— Плохая примета — зубы с пола собирать, — сказал он. — Оцени ракурс: я разговариваю — а ты мне мешаешь.  
— Те на разговор товар ебённого потребления одолжить? — спросил Бран.   
— Да тебя, гондона, тут и одного хватит.  
Бран не выдержал, фыркнул, заржал, показывая зубы.   
— Ну, ты сволочь, Штопор, — он упал на диванчик рядом с Майклом, утёр повлажневшие от смеха глаза. — Ты дождешься, я тя сделаю однажды.   
Майкл широко улыбнулся и убрал ботинок с ноги Купидончика. Тот медленно выдохнул, неуверенно вернул телефон на стол.   
— Извиняйся давай, — Майкл толкнул плечом Брана.  
— За что?.. — удивился тот.  
— За то, что нехер людей пугать, — серьезно сказал Майкл. — Остряк хуев.  
— Да я ж в шутку! — возмутился Бран.  
Майкл молча смотрел на него, прищурившись, и постукивал пальцами по столу.   
— Ладно, ладно, — тот виновато глянул на Джеймса. — В общем, это... мы тут люди грубые.   
— Я заметил, — выдохнул Джеймс.   
— И всё? — терпеливо спросил Майкл.  
— Извиняй, — добавил тот. — Я Бран. Или Ядро.  
— Джеймс, — тот пожал протянутую руку.  
Майкл кивнул и беззлобно пихнул Брана локтем:  
— А теперь вали. Я занят.  
Народу в пабе было немного: несколько работяг в форменных спецовках, пара броско заштукатуренных девчонок в коротких юбках и высоких сапогах с каблучищами, три пацана в спортивных куртках с логотипом футбольного клуба Тоттенхэм. Бран прошёлся по столикам, раздавая рукопожатия, поцелуи и шлепки по заду. Мужчины привставали, когда он подходил, девчонки висли на шее и хихикали.  
— Значит, у вас так доброго вечера желают? — спросил Джеймс. К нему постепенно возвращался обычный цвет лица.  
— Бран жить не может, если ни на кого не залупается, — сказал Майкл. — Но не злой. Это он в искусственном интеллекте шарит. Его в детстве током шарахнуло, с тех пор электроникой увлекается.  
Томми ударил ладонью по звонку и поставил на стойку две тарелки.  
— Это нам, — Майкл поднялся. — Не знаю, что там, но должно быть вкусно.  
Джеймс качнулся на запах, вытянул шею.  
— Я угощаю, — предупредил Майкл и поставил перед ним тарелку.  
Стейк выглядел, как на фотографии из ресторанного буклета: сочный, нежный, красиво уложен рядом с ломтиками запеченной картошки, украшен пучком травы, по кругу обведен тонкой струйкой соуса. Майкл принес приборы, поставил на стол салфетницу, глянул на Купидончика и взял нож в правую руку.

— Откуда у тебя столько шрамов? — спросил Джеймс, нарезая мясо тонкими ломтиками.  
— Бился часто, — коротко ответил Майкл, пальцем собирая соус с края тарелки.  
— То есть — это из-за драк?  
— Нет. Из-за драк всего два или три. Остальные с соревнований привёз. Думаешь, почему я такой неуч? — он лизнул палец. — В гипсе много валялся.  
— И совсем нельзя было договориться, чтобы с тобой отдельно занимались?  
— Джеймс, кому я нахрен сдался, — неожиданно резко и ясно, как диктор новостей, выговорил Майкл. — Обычный гопник с улицы. У таких, как мы, выбор карьеры маленький: наркота, грабежи, угоны.  
— Но ты же не такой...   
— Да ну, — буркнул Майкл, возвращаясь к своему обычному выговору.  
— Ты можешь говорить без акцента? — запоздало удивился тот.  
— Нет, — мрачно сказал Майкл. — Просто тебя наслушался и повторил.  
Джеймс смотрел на него во все глаза.  
— Майкл, ты не обычный гопник с улицы. Ты же мечтаешь о кино...  
— Я мечтаю о славе, — поправил Майкл. — И чтоб ради неё не пришлось полжизни провести за решёткой. Если я в банду сунусь — меня возьмут. Хоть завтра. Авторитет подниму, бабло заведется. Тока потратить не успею, потому что внезапно присяду на двадцать лет. Или меня грохнут в чужой разборке. А я хочу жить. Хочу мир посмотреть. Хочу уехать отсюда. А пока я — никто. Лох педальный.  
Майкл бросил нож и вилку, потёр лоб пальцами.  
— У тебя есть мечта, — тихо сказал Джеймс, не поднимая глаз. — План. Друзья, любимое дело. А у меня — только деньги, и те отцовские. Я даже не знаю, где учиться хочу. Что в жизни делать. Езжу к Саре, чтобы дома не оставаться. Отец всё время в работе, я его последний раз видел неделю назад. Мать шампанское пьёт, как воду, а потом скандалит. У меня ничего своего нет, даже планов на будущее.  
Он помолчал немного, добавил:  
— Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я просто с жиру бешусь.  
— Есть чуток, — признался Майкл. Вздохнул: — Мне жаль, что у тебя так невесело. Если хочешь, приезжай к нам. Тебя тут никто не тронет.   
— Спасибо, — Джеймс улыбнулся одними глазами. — А почему у тебя такое прозвище — Штопор?  
— Много девок перепортил, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Ну чё, вкусно?  
— Очень!.. Как в мишленовском ресторане.  
Майкл довольно улыбнулся, будто сам жарил стейк. Развернулся к стойке, сунул два пальца в рот, свистнул.  
— Томми! Поди сюда.  
Тот пригладил волосы, подошёл. Майкл дёрнул его за ремень, чтоб сел рядом.   
— Понравилось?.. — с робкой улыбкой спросил Томми, глядя на Джеймса.  
— Джаймс говорит — охуенно, как у твоего блядского Гордона Рамзи, — сказал Майкл, обнимая его за плечи.   
— Правда?.. — у Томми зажглись глаза.  
— Я не... — Джеймс оборвал себя, перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Майкла, вернулся к Томми. — Изумительно вкусно. Лучший стейк, что я пробовал.  
— Все дело в прожарке, — торопливо заговорил Томми, — чтобы мясо запеклось снаружи, но осталось внутри нежным, Гордон Рамзи...  
Майкл двумя пальцами вытащил чистую салфетку из стопки, свернул и сунул ему в рот.  
— Томми, — ласково сказал он, — остановись. Не ломай интригу. Ты охеренный повар, а остальное неважно. Я вот не ебу тебе мозг, что за байк надо держаться не жопой, а коленями. Ты просто смотришь, как я езжу, и радуешься. Вот и я хочу просто есть то, что ты жаришь, и радоваться.  
Томми виновато моргнул, но тут Джеймс потянулся через стол, тронул Майкла за руку.  
— Не надо... Мне это интересно!  
— Через две минуты ты пожалеешь, — предупредил Майкл.  
Джеймс поднял брови:  
— Пожалуйста...  
Томми смотрел на Майкла с немой мольбой. Тот обреченно вздохнул.  
— Валяй. Я пошёл за пивом.  
Томми торопливо вытащил салфетку изо рта и пересел к Джеймсу. Майкл встал из-за стола. Подождал секунду.   
— Я тащусь от Гордона Рамзи, — сказал он с Томми голос в голос.  
Он знал эту песню наизусть со всеми припевами. Гордон Рамзи был для Томми вместо Девы Марии. Он мечтал работать в его ресторане, знал наизусть каждый эпизод «Точки кипения», «Кошмаров на кухне» и, конечно же, «Адской кухни». Половина любых разговоров Томми сводилась к Гордону Рамзи. Он достал всех своим Гордоном Рамзи настолько, что даже шутить про это уже давно стало дурным тоном — всё равно что рассказывать один и тот же анекдот про ирландца и девственницу.  
— Джаймс, налить? — спросил Майкл.  
Тот кивнул, развернулся к Томми:  
— Я сам иногда люблю готовить. В прошлом году хотел приготовить стейк родителям на годовщину, но всё перепутал и сжёг до угольков.  
Томми болезненно поморщился, будто сгоревшее мясо причиняло ему невыносимые страдания.  
— Вот у моей мамы было примерно такое же лицо, — сказал Джеймс. — Отец всё равно съел и похвалил, а она ужасно расстроилась. Так неловко вышло... Может, ты расскажешь, как все правильно сделать?  
— Значит, берешь кусок не тоньше дюйма, комнатной температуры, — начал Томми. — Рибай на косточке самый простой, хоть на сковороде жарь. Мешаешь соль и розмарин, капаешь туда лимонный сок...  
Майкл нацедил себе Гиннес в высокий стакан, взялся за второй — для Купидончика. Бран уселся за стойку, потянулся к пиву, но получил по пальцам: Майкл был начеку.  
Бран всегда проверял мир на прочность и иногда вёл себя, как трёхлетка, хватая всё, на что падал глаз. Если ему уступали, он тут же терял интерес. С Майклом это не прокатывало. Они никогда не сцеплялись всерьёз, хотя со стороны часто выглядело, что ещё немного — и об чью-то голову разобьется бутылка.  
Хлопнула дверь, впуская нового посетителя. Томми привстал было, но Майкл махнул ему рукой — сиди, мол, я займусь. Не первый раз.   
— Сообрази и мне, — попросил Бран. Майкл взял ещё один стакан:  
— Сразу бы так.  
Купидончик с Томми, похоже, нашли общий язык. Майкл не вслушивался, но краем глаза следил.  
— Не ревнуешь подружку? — ухмыльнулся Бран. — Томми ща его быстро окрутит. Путь к сердцу женщины лежит через желудок, слыхал? Он тебя уделает на этой дистанции, как младенца.  
— Чтоб Томми Гордону изменил? — Майкл добродушно усмехнулся в ответ. — Не поверю.  
— А если я подкачу, приревнуешь?  
Подвинув ему пиво, Майкл всё ещё улыбался. А в груди все вспыхнуло так, будто там открылся портал в преисподнюю, и оттуда через горло сейчас полезут все демоны ада.   
— А ты проверь, — тихо предложил Майкл, и Бран заткнулся.   
Томми вещал про специи, Купидончик явно слушал и мотал на ус. По крайней мере, глаза у него были не стеклянные. Майкл поставил ему Гиннес, забрал грязные тарелки и отнес на кухню, сунул в раковину.  
В пабе было не шумно: начало недели, по телеку шли только повторы прошлых матчей. Народ заглядывал пропустить пинту после работы и отчалить домой. Майкл вернулся за стойку к Брану.  
— Ну, а серьезно, чё он тут делает?  
— Вот чё ты ко мне приебался? — спокойно спросил Майкл. — Других дел нет? Я с ним не трахаюсь. Всё? Доволен? Успокоился?  
— Да чё ты завёлся, — виновато буркнул Бран. — Я вообще не в этом смысле.  
— У тебя всё в этом смысле, придурок, — Майкл даже не улыбнулся. — А то я тебя не знаю.  
Майкл, конечно же, знал. Бран всегда завидовал тому, с какой легкостью Майкл находил себе новых подружек. И шутки у него всегда были — кто, кому, когда и сколько раз.   
И ведь не сказать, что девки Брана не любили — нет, вешались ему на шею, как гирлянды. Да и мордой он был покраше, и наглым был, и напористым. Но чего-то всё равно не хватало. Может, простодушной майкловой непосредственности. Может, лёгкости.  
Бран за ним ходил, как Гретель за Гензелем по следу из хлебных крошек. Едва успел отбить одну девчонку — а у Майкла уже вторая, третья, четвертая. То ли репутация работала, то ли черт знает что — какой-то флёр загадочности, который вдруг сам по себе иногда проступал в майкловых глазах.   
Бывает такое в старых домах — стены хлипкие, деревянные, источены жучком в труху. Нажмешь пальцем — оставишь вмятину. Весь дом только на десяти слоях обоев и держится. Потянешь за угол, отдерёшь от стены — а там вдруг видишь свежую кирпичную кладку и вмурованный в неё сейф.   
И хоть головой с разбега бейся — ключа к нему у тебя нет.  
Впрочем, у Майкла этого ключа тоже не было.  
Он и про сейф-то не знал.  
Ему просто было всё равно, с кем приятно провести полчаса. Мэгги, Лиза, Кортни, Лора, Эбби, Дина, Сьюзан, Черри, Ойра, Глэдис, Винни, Дебора, Милли, Мэри, Августа, Барбара, Мод, Надин, Николь, Ивонн, Даниэла, Таня, Саша, Урсула, Бекки, Роуз, Кэти, Кристин, Ровена, Агнес, Ева... 

Майкл вернулся за стол, толкнулся ногой в замшевые туфли Купидончика:  
— Томми тебя еще не усыпил?  
Сонным Джеймс точно не выглядел. У него блестели глаза, над губой на юношеском пушке собрались бисеринки пота.  
— Заскакивай в любое время, — сказал Томми, выбираясь из-за стола. — В любое время, слышишь?  
— Конечно, — Купидончик мотнул головой. Его слегка развезло, но говорил он внятно.  
Бран втиснулся рядом с Майклом, пихнул бедром, чтобы тот подвинулся, перегнулся через стол.  
— Ну, как вы с ним вообще познакомились, кудряшка?  
— Он сбил мою девушку.  
— Это ту, которая теперь с ним спит?  
— Ты такой тактичный, это пиздец, — сказал Майкл. Он всё ещё касался ноги Купидончика, и ему казалось, что он чувствует тонкую бархатистую замшу даже сквозь грубую кожу ботинка.  
— Никогда не знакомь с ним своих баб, — серьёзно посоветовал Бран. — Никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах. Он их кадрит со скоростью света.  
— Я учту, — кивнул Купидончик. — А вы давно знакомы?  
— Вместе пешком под стол ходили, — сказал Бран. — Вот под этот самый, — он постучал по крышке стола, — когда ещё предки Томми были живы.  
— Мне очень жаль...  
— Нечего жалеть, — Бран махнул рукой. — У него папаша был алкоголик, та ещё сволочь. Если не пил — или орал на Томми, или гонялся за ним с кочергой. И мать такая же была. Когда оба в запой уходили, Томми, считай, жил то у меня, то у этого обалдуя, — он пихнул Майкла локтем. — Все только вздохнули спокойно, когда они под фуру нырнули, чтоб им пусто было.  
— Майкл мне про тебя рассказывал, — сказал Купидончик. — Ты в электронике разбираешься?  
— Держу полигон с боевыми роботами, — небрежно сказал Бран и откинулся назад, чтобы выдержать драматическую паузу.  
Купидончик перевёл потрясённый взгляд на Майкла.  
— Правда?  
— Правда, — кивнул тот. — Собирает из говна, кирпичей и зажигалок.  
— У меня есть кореш в Китае, — заговорил Бран, — он мне шлет всякий шлак — то, что даже китайцы продать не могут. Я беру на вес, десять фунтов за центнер. Утюги, телефоны, мониторы, битые платы, однажды пришла целая партия фенов для волос — я из неё блядского Оптимуса Прайма с турбонаддувом сделал.  
— Не шутишь? — переспросил Купидончик, видимо, памятуя разговор про кольца Борджа.  
Майкл поднялся на ноги, перелез через высокую спинку сиденья, снял со стены фотографию и протянул Купидончику. На фото молоденький Бран держал в руках зеленое чудовище, похожее на помесь бульдозера с бензопилой и вертолетом.  
— Я застолбил участок на пустыре в паре кварталов отсюда, — сказал Бран. — Устраиваю там соревнования. Взнос за участие — сотня фунтов. Ставки хорошие — люди любят азарт, — он гордо ухмыльнулся.  
— Потрясающе... Бран, это — потрясающе. Можно мне как-нибудь посмотреть? Я бы... — у Купидончика пиликнул телефон. — Черт! Мой шофёр уже здесь. Мне надо идти.  
— У тебя шофёр есть? — спросил Майкл.  
— У отца. Я попросил забрать меня, я же выпил.  
— Ну и вали, кудряшка, — благосклонно кивнул Бран.  
— Я тебя провожу, — сказал Майкл.

— Слушай, — Купидончик остановился возле машины. За рулём сидел невозмутимый мужик в костюме и галстуке, похожий на телохранителя. — У Сары завтра будет много гостей. Её друг снял дебютный фильм, она устраивает первый показ. Ты придёшь?   
— А ты? — негромко спросил Майкл.  
— Конечно.  
— Тогда до завтра? — Майкл протянул руку.  
Купидончик вложил в неё ладонь, сжал пальцы. По руке к плечу пробежал ток, ударил в солнечное сплетение. Майкл едва удержался, чтобы не дернуть парня к себе и не облапить на прощание.   
— До завтра, — Купидончик, кажется, скользнул подушечками пальцев по его ладони, когда убирал руку.  
— До завтра.  
Когда он уехал, Майкл почти бегом вернулся в паб, глазами выцепил Элли.   
— Есть планы на вечер?.. — спросил он, коротко улыбнувшись. Та отсалютовала стаканом:  
— Ради тебя — никаких.


	9. Chapter 9

Показ устроили в одном из залов — в доме Сары их было по сто штук на каждом этаже. Почти всех гостей Майкл уже знал в лицо и по именам. Тут была Глория, та самая, что любила ввернуть невпопад: «Он умолял меня, но я отказала». Она каждый раз отказывала разным людям: режиссёрам, продюсерам, музыкантам. Майкл гадал, дойдёт ли когда-нибудь до отказа разносчику пиццы. Тут была зеленоглазая Кэти, которая не отстёгивалась от Сары и дышала ей в вырез блузки. Мулатка Нтомби с копной выбеленных пружинистых волос, тихая и злая, как килограмм пластида. Гарри и Эндрю, которые вечно ходили парой и выглядели совершенно обыкновенными студентами до тех пор, пока Майкл не увидел, как они небрежно обмениваются поцелуями.   
Геев вблизи Майкл никогда раньше не видел. Естественно, он знал и про Фредди Меркьюри, и про Элтона Джона, но вот так, чтоб в обычной жизни, прямо перед собой — это был сюрприз. Бран, наверное, увидев такое, пулей вылетел бы из этого дома. Майкл остался. Нервы у него были не в пример крепче.  
Тогда он впервые почувствовал любопытство.   
Удивился ему, будто вместо пары фунтов нашел в кармане австралийские баксы: непонятно, откуда они взялись и что с ними делать. Выкинул любопытство из головы, но оно вернулось, как бумеранг, и хрястнуло по затылку.  
Как это бывает, если целуешь не девчонку, а такого же, как ты сам? Когда гладишь не мягкую грудь, а плотные мышцы?.. Когда узкие бёдра, твёрдые губы, когда, в конце-концов, чужой член под рукой?..  
Умозрительное заключение было коротким: херня какая-то. 

Зал был почти как в кинотеатре, разве что билетов на входе не требовали. От стены до стены по широкой дуге рядами стояли диванчики. Сара рассаживала гостей — оказалось, была целая морока с тем, что кто-то предпочитал сидеть дальше к экрану, кто-то ближе, а кто-то друг друга на дух не выносил.  
— Майк, слушай, — Сара схватила его за рукав. — Я хотела посадить тебя с собой, но тогда Гарольд окажется рядом с Памелой, и они подерутся, как только погасят свет. Я перетасовала кое-что, тебе придется сидеть на заднем ряду с Джеймсом. Обещаешь вести себя прилично?  
— В каком смысле? — удивился Майкл.  
— В смысле не бей его по лицу, — она загнанно посмотрела на него. — В каком же ещё? Иди, — Сара подтолкнула его к заднему ряду.   
Купидончик выглядел, как всегда — будто ещё не остыла та швейная машинка, на которой ему отстрочили рубашку и брюки. По случаю премьеры Майкл тоже постарался приодеться и даже сменил джинсы на тёмно-синие слаксы.  
— Привет, — вполголоса сказал он, усаживаясь рядом.   
— Привет, — Джеймс улыбнулся, будто присутствие Майкла должно было скрасить ему скучный вечер.   
Диван был широким, их разделяло фута полтора, если не больше. Майкл снял мотоциклетку, бросил на сиденье. С потолка развернули экран. Арджун — молодой режиссер-индус, обаятельный даже несмотря на шнобель в пол-лица — толкнул короткую речь про современное искусство, про визуальный язык образов, про что-то ещё такими словами, которых Майкл и не слышал ни разу — экстраполяция гуманистических идей, превалирование формы над содержанием, экзистенци... блять.  
— Так чё мы смотрим-то? — хотя фильм ещё не начался, Майкл по привычке говорил негромко. Он ненавидел, когда в кинотеатре кто-то мешает своим вяканьем, и сам старался не портить другим просмотр. — Можешь перевести, чё он говорит?  
Джеймсу пришлось наклониться ближе, чтобы ответить.  
— Какой-то артхауc.  
— Ясно. Если вдруг это ужасы, можешь хватать меня за руку.  
— Если это ужасы, я не стану смотреть и уйду, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Но спасибо.  
Из проектора над головами в экран ударил луч света, люстры медленно угасли, прямо как в настоящем кинотеатре. Майкл уселся поудобнее. Нащупал телефон в кармане, проверил, выключил ли звук. Переложил куртку между собой и Купидончиком, чтобы та была под рукой на случай, если тот решит сбежать и придётся быстро и тихо валить за ним.   
Начало было занудным. Кто-то куда-то шёл. Видны были только ноги в ярко-оранжевых ботинках и булыжная мостовая. Первые полминуты Майкл был даже заинтригован, но потом ноги внезапно исчезли и появился рыжий кот. Он смотрел с экрана прямо в глаза и хрипло мяукал. Потом появился аквариум с золотой рыбкой. На моменте с доменной печью Майкл потерял ход мысли.  
Он продолжал пялиться на экран, как на скринсейвер. У Томми в пабе был компьютер, где тот вёл свою бухгалтерию. Он откуда-то достал себе неземной красоты заставку: ручей с каменистым дном, где лежали раскрытые карманные часы. На циферблате были точёные римские цифры. Вокруг по воде медленно плавали осенние листочки. И музычка там была ужасно успокаивающая. Этот фильм, видать, был того же типа, что и скринсейвер у Томми — смысла нет, но красиво.  
Майкл сел поудобнее, откинувшись на спинку дивана. Поискал, куда бы пристроить руку, сунул под куртку. Краем глаза заметил движение рядом с собой. Боковое зрение у него было отличным — когда всерьёз увлекаешься мотоциклами, иначе и быть не может. Либо учишься видеть каждую мелочь, либо однажды влетаешь под чужие колёса.  
Майкл покосился на Купидончика. Тот сидел в расслабленной позе, нога на ногу, одна рука — на колене, вторая...   
Вторая тихо скользнула в сторону и коснулась его пальцев под курткой.   
Майкл мгновенно вспотел.  
Так, бля. Вот это что сейчас было?  
Случайность?.. Может быть, и случайность. Бывает, люди иногда сталкиваются плечами, коленями, руками — без умысла, просто так.  
А если нет?..  
Он тихо выдохнул. Обежал глазами головы сидящих впереди — никому не было до них дела. Сбоку в темноте кто-то еле слышно целовался. Рука Джеймса лежала рядом, спокойная, тёплая.   
«А давай», — шепнуло вдруг любопытство. — «Никто не узнает.»  
В животе завязался холодный узел. Чего давай?.. Чего не узнает?..   
Осторожным Майкл не был никогда. Ни осторожным, сука, ни умным.  
Был бы осторожным — собирал бы пазлы, а не ломал ноги на мотокроссе.   
Был бы умным — сидел бы сейчас ровно, держа мимику.  
Майкл прошёлся большим пальцем по коротким ногтям — гладкие, как зеркало, полирует он их, что ли?.. Ни зазубрин, ни заусенцев. Нежные, как у девчонки.  
Пальцы вздрогнули, шевельнулись в ответ.  
Майкл замер. Слинять хочет?.. А вдруг... Вдруг все же случайность?.. Вдруг он всё не так понял?.. Вот позорище будет, а...  
Он прошёлся пальцем по краю ладони Джеймса, мол, не бойся, я не кусаюсь. Я ж не обижу. Нравишься ты мне, кудряшка.  
Джеймс приподнял ладонь, подставляясь под ласку: и ты мне.  
Майкл погладил смелее, разом дурея от того, как тот выгнул запястье навстречу. Накрыл его ладонь, надавил, прижимая к сиденью — чужие пальцы тут же сжались в кулак, подобрались, будто улитка спрятала рожки.  
Твою мать!.. Тихо... Спокойно...  
Майкл разжал хватку, снова коснулся, нежно пересчитал костяшки пальцев: ну прости, я сглупил. Я все понял, видишь? Я быстро учусь. Ну, поспешил, не сердись, давай ещё раз...  
Он погладил мизинец, подцепил, потянул на себя — и пальцы раскрылись. Джеймс повернул руку ладонью вверх, прижался ответной лаской. Волоски на руках встали дыбом, Майкл проглотил стон. Ладонь у самого была широкая, горячая, в мозолях от работы. А у Джеймса кожа — нежная, чуть ли не шёлковая. Не поцарапать бы своими лапищами.   
Сердце колотилось так, что казалось — сейчас все услышат.  
Майкл сидел, боясь повернуть голову. Джеймс тоже не двигался. Отсветы от экрана ложились на лицо, но что там происходило на нём, Майкл не видел.  
Он сплёл пальцы в замок, сжал, отпустил. Джеймс поймал его руку в обратном движении, прильнул к ней, влился в горсть, царапнул ногтями.  
Майкл дышал через рот, от необходимости молчать в легких горело, как от дыма. Он всегда любил секс погромче, но тут чёрта с два даже пискнешь, и он сидел, глотая воздух, как та золотая рыбка с экрана.  
Джеймс тёрся о его пальцы, переплетался с ними, прижимаясь ладонью к ладони. Захватил его большой палец в кулак, будто член, прошелся по нему вверх-вниз от основания до самого ногтя.  
От прилива крови у Майкла заложило уши и потемнело в глазах. Если б не сидел — упал бы. Резко двинулся в твёрдом кольце тонких пальцев, Джеймс ещё теснее сжал их, потёр подушечку большого пальца на самой верхушке.  
Майкл незаметно переложил свободную руку, накрыл через штанину свой член — тот был как каменный. Прижал руку Джеймса к дивану всей пятернёй, пригладил, прошёлся по всей длине пальцев, раздвинул указательный и средний, будто ноги, прикоснулся к нежной перепонке между пальцами.  
Джеймс еле слышно всхлипнул. Майкл покосился на его лицо — тот сидел с закрытыми глазами, кусая губы. Майкл надавил костяшкой пальца на перепонку — Джеймс беззвучно раскрыл рот, запрокинул голову.   
Ёбнуться можно было.  
Майкл отвернулся.  
Он гладил раскрытые пальцы, льнувшие к руке, и горел от неведомого желания взять их в рот. Облизать. Провести языком по каждому, пощекотать между ними, прикусить подушечку пальца, всосать сразу два до самой последней фаланги.  
Хрена с два это была игра или невинная ласка, Майкл ритмично, сильно тёрся о его руку, Джеймс до боли сжимал его пальцы, хватал за запястье, царапался в ладонь.  
Майкл держался за свой член, как за опору. Дышал так тихо, что сам не слышал себя. Лицо горело. А рядом — рядом сидели люди. Смотрели в экран. Шептались. Ничего не знали. Ничего не видели. Майкл уже сам почти ничего не видел.  
Джеймс вдруг резко вдохнул, его пальцы растопырились в судороге, он схватился за Майкла, быстро, коротко сжал несколько раз. Напряжённая ладонь стала горячей и влажной, обмякла.  
Он кончил. Твою мать. Твою мать, он кончил.  
Джеймс жарко, расслабленно накрыл его пальцы. Майкл рефлекторно сдавил член сквозь штанину. От резкой судороги в животе качнулся вперед, сцепил зубы. Выдохнуть смог, а вдохнуть — не получилось.  
Переглянулись.  
У Джеймса в темноте блестели глаза, искусанные губы припухли. Майкл погладил запястье: я тоже, слышишь?.. Я тоже.  
Тот застенчиво улыбнулся, опустил взгляд: я понял...

До самых титров они сидели, не шевелясь, в обморочной темноте, поглаживая друг друга по пальцам. Когда начал зажигаться свет, переглянулись, разжали руки.  
Стало шумно, все разом заговорили, обмениваясь впечатлениями. Майкл встал первым, вышел на балкон. Стрельнул у кого-то сигарету, затянулся во всю глубину легких. В чёрном небе, таком же пустом и сияющем, как он сам, пылали звёзды. Всё, что он знал о себе, только что рухнуло в бездну. Он курил, выпуская дым в холодный сентябрьский вечер. Лицо горело от ужаса.


	10. Chapter 10

Томми притащил в гараж коробку маффинов.   
— Попробуй новые, а? — жалобно попросил он. — Бран меня нахер послал. Говорит, я его раскармливаю.  
— У меня руки в масле, — сказал Майкл, локтем вытирая лоб.  
В мастерской он сегодня работал один — Кристофер слёг с простудой. Он, конечно, порывался закинуться таблетками и начхать (в буквальном смысле) на болезнь, тем более что простуда-то была так, ерунда, но Майкл убедил остаться дома. Не только чтоб дать отцу отлежаться. Но и чтобы самому побыть в одиночестве и подумать над сложившейся ёбаной хернёй.  
Впрочем, думалка у Майкла с ёбаной хёрней дела иметь не желала. Типа — где там у тебя мозги были, когда парня за руки хватал?.. Вот туда и иди теперь.  
В груди все время щемилось странное чувство, похожее на голод. Хотелось скулить и бегать кругами, как шальная дворовая псина, гоняющаяся за своим хвостом — вот он совсем близко, машет и дразнится перед самым носом, но зубы все время клацают мимо, и чем быстрее ты за ним гонишься, тем быстрее он ускользает. От бардака в голове бросало то в жар, то в холод.  
А виноват во всём был чёртов Купидончик со своими кудряшками, со своим грёбаным личиком, со своей манерой задумчиво облизывать нижнюю губу — он был виноват всем долбаным собой в том, что Майкл не мог перестать думать о нём.  
— Я тебе отщипну, — Томми раскрыл коробку, достал еще тёплый маффин, разломил его пополам. — Этот с абрикосом и грушей.  
— Давай, — Майкл откусил из его руки, прожевал, показал большой палец: — Класс.  
Любопытно ему, блять, стало. Попробовать, блять, решил.   
Попробовал?.. Понравилось?..  
Самый ужас был в том, что — да. Понравилось. Так понравилось, что до сих пор ладони чесались и в груди все вздрагивало при воспоминании о тонких горячих пальцах.  
— Чё не заглядывал? — Томми уселся на верстак, который жалобно скрипнул под его весом, поболтал ногами.  
— Вишь, работы сколько, — Майкл кивнул на открытый капот. — Поссать сходить некогда. Дай ещё.  
Томми разломил пополам следующий маффин, скормил Майклу.  
— Этот с крыжовником и ревенём. Ты как вообще?   
Правильный ответ был — ёбнулся на всю голову. Всю грёбаную неделю Майкл не знал, куда себя деть. Что теперь делать. У Сары с тех пор не появлялся, отговаривался работой — боялся, что если столкнётся с Купидончиком, либо сквозь землю провалится, либо в рожу ему засветит, либо что похуже выкинет.  
— Слушай, тебе когда-нибудь нравился кто-то странный? — спросил Майкл.  
— Да-а... — мечтательно протянул Томми. — Соус айоли и арманьяк...  
— Томми, бля, — Майкл чуть не запустил в него промасленной тряпкой. — Все и так знают, что ты дрочишь на еду. Я про людей.  
— Гордон Рамзи, — тот улыбнулся смущённо и глуповато. — Если б мне надо было ему отсосать, чтобы получить работу, я б только спросил, как глубоко заглатывать.  
— Ты заебал со своим Гордоном Рамзи, — Майкл выронил гаечный ключ, полез за ним в недра развороченного капота. Пальцы вдруг ослабели, и он минуты три пыхтел, пытаясь его подцепить, пока не догадался подлезть снизу.  
Майкл вытер горячий лоб и посмотрел на часы. Было одиннадцать вечера. У Сары сейчас, наверное...  
Да ну нахер.  
Закрыл капот, отмыл руки специальной едкой сволочью, по локоть намазал их защитным кремом и сел на верстак рядом с Томми. Тот уже держал в руке половинку маффина:  
— Кусай. Здесь малина и клюква.  
— Вот у тебя так было, — спросил Майкл, облизав крошки с губ, — что ты взял и случайно втрескался в кого-нить?..  
— В Го... — Томми не договорил, Майкл рукой зажал ему рот.  
— Я те клянусь, ещё раз услышу сёдня про твоего Гордона — шею сверну. У тебя был вот здесь кто-нибудь, кроме твоего Г. Р.? — Майкл убрал руку и постучал Томми в грудную клетку.  
— Чё, в богатую свою врезался?  
— Да если бы, — Майкл вздохнул и сунул пальцы в коробку, доставая маффин.  
— Ну у тебя ж на неё стоит?  
— Да у меня бля стоит на всё, что вижу! — разозлился Майкл. — Мне двадцать лет! Меня дырка в стене завести может!  
— Чё ты разошёлся? — удивился Томми.  
— Не знаю, — тихо сказал Майкл, глядя в пол. — Бред какой-то.  
— Ну мне-то можно сказать, — Томми толкнул его плечом. — Мы ж друзья. Я — могила, даже если ей пятнадцать.  
— Иди нахер, — беспомощно сказал Майкл.  
Не было бы таких проблем, если бы ей было пятнадцать. Если б это вообще была «она».  
— Тринадцать?.. — с ноткой ужаса спросил Томми, заглядывая ему в лицо.  
— Отвали, блять! Я на идиота похож? Восемнадцать ем.. — Майкл прикусил язык. — Ей. Ей восемнадцать.  
— Дева Мария и ангелы, ты меня, блять, реально напугал, — Томми глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Чё может быть хуже, чем трахнуть малолетку?  
Майкл знал, что. Поэтому промолчал.  
— Слушай, если ей восемнадцать, в чём проблема? — спросил Томми. — Она чёрная?  
— Нет.  
— Узкоглазая?  
— Нет.  
— Из этих что ли, «Аллах акбар»?  
— Да нет, бля. Мне похер, кто какого цвета и куда молится.  
— Страшная тогда? Типа, мымра?  
— Нет.  
— Резиновая?  
— Блять, Томми!  
— Что — Томми? Я каждое слово из тебя должен вытягивать?  
— Нихера ты не должен! Я же сказал, сам ничего не знаю! — Майкл чувствовал, что ещё немного — и сорвётся. Наорёт на друга, который просто подвернулся под руку, наверняка врежет ему, хотя тот никак не причастен к тому, что у Майкла вставало при мыслях о Купидончике.  
Это была какая-то ошибка. Этого не должно было происходить. Этого точно не могло происходить с ним, он же всегда был нормальным — и пара сотен девчонок подтвердили бы это под присягой.   
И ведь даже не пьян был! На трезвую, блять, голову!..  
— Я не знаю, что делать, — признался Майкл.  
— Съешь маффин, — Томми протянул ему коробку. — Хочешь, завтра ещё принесу?

В конце концов Майкл решил позвонить и объясниться. Что, мол, не имел в виду. Что давай замнём. Что всякое бывает, но один раз не это самое — да и не было ничего. Что ты, мол, на девку слишком похож, вот и... хотя нет, этого говорить не стоило. Обидится же.  
— Алло, — голос у Купидончика был ровный, как гладильная доска.  
— Привет, — хрипло сказал Майкл. — Какие планы на сегодня? Поговорить надо. Может, пересечёмся?  
— Я ужинаю с родителями, — после долгой паузы ответил тот.  
— Я бы перехватил тебя после, — предложил Майкл. Он не привык быстро сдаваться.  
Джеймс хмыкнул:  
— Только если ты тоже будешь в Париже.  
— Ты в Париже?  
— В Хитроу, посадка через десять минут.  
— Надолго? — Майкл почувствовал, что в груди засвербило.   
Блин, это была подстава. Он и так весь день собирался с духом, чтобы набрать номер и позвать встретиться. Ну не по телефону же всё обсуждать, да? Надо лично.   
— На выходные, — коротко ответил Джеймс, будто разговор был ему неинтересен. — Может быть, задержусь дольше. Соскучился по настоящим круассанам.  
По круассанам, блять, он соскучился.  
Майкл разозлился. Он тут, значит, изводится весь, голову ломает, как бы не обидеть — а этому хоть бы хны. Типа, всё в порядке вещей. Подумаешь, за руки подержались. Вот сучка.   
Конечно, в компании Сары почти все переспали друг с другом, но Майклу казалось, что Джеймс как раз не такой. Что между ними какая-то дружба возникла, что ли... Щас, разбежался. Дружба, блять. Перепихнулся и дальше пошёл. Сара и то честнее, она хоть целку из себя не корчит.   
— А по мне не соскучился? — мрачно спросил Майкл.  
— Если ты хочешь встретиться, позвони на неделе, — спокойно сказал тот. — Я ещё не знаю, какие у меня планы.  
— Буду ждать, — процедил Майкл.  
— Хорошо, — равнодушно отозвался тот.

— Ты какой-то странный, — сказала Сара, целуя его в скулу. — Чем-то расстроен?  
— Ничем, — буркнул Майкл.  
Он не был расстроен. Он был зол, как чёрт.   
Сначала напуган, потом обижен, а теперь — зол. Так его ещё никто не динамил. Мысли метались по черепной коробке от «зарядить в рожу при встрече» до «выебать сучку».   
Джеймс отвечал на СМС через раз, а то и вообще не отвечал. Майкл пытался его расшевелить, но тот шевелился, как улитка, которую тыкают веточкой — прятался в раковину от любого намёка на флирт. И это бесило до белых глаз. Майкл решил трахнуть его просто из принципа, чтоб неповадно было так издеваться. Сначала, значит, в глаза смотрит, в лицо дышит, пальцы в карманы суёт — а теперь типа гордый стал?..   
«Как там Эйфелева башня? Ещё не упала?» — спрашивал Майкл.  
«Стоит», — отвечал Джеймс.  
«Вот она меня понимает», — писал Майкл.  
Джеймс молчал десять минут, полчаса, час — пока Майкл не осознавал, что никакого ответа не будет.  
«Ты знаешь французский?» — снова спрашивал Майкл.  
«Да», — отвечал Джеймс.  
«Как перевести: вуле-ву куше авек муа?» *  
И снова молчание.  
В конце концов Майкл решил забить. Бегать за Джеймсом и уговаривать его не воротить морду он не собирался. У него и так была компания на потрахаться, а наваждение пройдёт само, нужно просто переждать.  
— Майкл, — Сара повернула к себе его голову. — Можешь мне рассказать, мы же друзья.  
— Какие друзья? — резко спросил он. — Мы трахаемся, а не дружим.  
Улыбка у неё угасла.  
— Ты чего? Что случилось?  
— Слушай, я всё прекрасно понимаю, — с обидой ответил он. — Если у меня нет денег, это не значит, что я идиот. Я знаю, зачем я здесь. И меня все устраивает.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на него, отодвинулась.  
— А я думала, это только у нас ПМС бывает, — озадаченно сказала она и пихнула его голой коленкой: — Иди сделай мне кофе. И налей себе чего-нибудь.  
Майкл поднялся с постели, натянул джинсы, босиком вышел из спальни. Настроение было — гаже некуда.  
Чтобы добраться до кофемашины, нужно было пройти по коридору, застеленному ковровой дорожкой, мимо тёмных дубовых дверей с заковыристыми старинными ручками, спуститься по широкой деревянной лестнице на первый этаж, миновать гостиную, столовую, просторный холл, в котором целиком поместился бы дом Майкла, завернуть за центральную лестницу, пересечь всё левое крыло по заднему коридору для прислуги, и наконец спуститься по каменным ступеням в полуподвальную кухню. Здесь на решётке под потолком висели сковороды с длинными ручками, а весь центр занимал древний стол, исполосованный ножами. За ним сидел Этьен — шеф-повар или кто-то вроде — и составлял меню на неделю в толстенной тетради.  
— Здрасте, — сказал Майкл, когда тот поднял голову. — Сара хочет кофе. Я сам сделаю.  
Тот кивнул, возвращаясь к списку.  
Майкл достал кружку, выбрал режим — кофемашина заревела, дробя зерна. Майкл подтянулся на руках и сел на столешницу.  
Этьен мгновенно поднял голову:  
— Пожалуйста, не садитесь туда.  
— Извиняйте, — Майкл спрыгнул. Пришлось постоять на холодном каменном полу, поджимая пальцы и дожидаясь, пока машинка выплюнет кофе.  
Местные ребята — Майкл даже про себя не мог называть их прислугой — относились к нему с хорошо скрываемым раздражением. Судя по их шёпоткам — предполагали, что он собирается окрутить Сару и утащить её замуж. Больно надо. То есть, конечно, Сара была хороша и в постели, и вне её, но планов на женитьбу у Майкла не было точно.

Завернувшись в одну простыню, Сара ждала его в маленькой чайной комнате, сидя на крошечном диванчике. Заметив Майкла, подвинулась, чтобы он сел рядом. Простыня сползла вниз, обнажая крупную круглую грудь. Майкл уже привык к её телу, привязался к её родинке внизу живота на кромке волос, к едва заметным веснушкам на плечах, к мягким полноватым бёдрам и едва уловимому запаху увлажняющих лосьонов. Но все это чудесное, красивое и гладкое его больше не возбуждало.  
— Не дрейфь, — она забрала чашку и ласково взъерошила короткие волосы у него на затылке, когда он сел рядом. — У всех бывают осечки.  
Майкл опять начал злиться. Проблема была не в том, что у него не стояло на Сару — проблема была в том, из-за кого. Из-за того, кто вообще не стоил таких переживаний.  
— А себе ничего не принёс для душевного равновесия?  
— Всё у меня в равновесии, — мрачно отозвался Майкл.  
— Да? Вот вообще не заметно, — отозвалась она, прикладываясь к кофе. — Выпил бы для разнообразия, а то ты такой приличный, аж мурашки бегут.  
— Я приличный?  
— Не пьешь, не куришь, не нюхаешь, не ширяешься, — сказала она. — Даже денег у меня не просишь.  
— Нахрена мне они, — буркнул он.  
Сара весело рассмеялась.  
— Еще и наивный, как витраж с ангелами. Знаешь, ребята тут поспорили, когда ты у меня начнёшь подарки просить. Ставки уже один к двадцати, — она игриво пихнула его локтем.  
— Ты меня ни с кем не путаешь? — зло спросил Майкл. — Я не из бюро добрых сексуальных услуг. Я с тобой сплю только потому, что ты мне нравишься.  
— Не обижайся, — она похлопала его по голому плечу. — Лично я ставлю на тебя.  
— Я поеду, — он встал, Сара ухватила его за руку.  
— Майк, ты что? Это же забавно, разве нет? Все думают, что ты обычный придурок, а ты...  
— А я — необычный, — он выдернул руку.  
— Сядь обратно, — попросила она. — А то я и правда решу, что ты придурок. Не заводись на пустом месте. У меня только вы двое нормальные — ты и Джеймс, так что не смей никуда убегать.  
При упоминании Купидончика Майкл вспыхнул.  
— Это он-то нормальный? По-моему, точно такой же, как и все.  
— Ты его просто плохо знаешь, — Сара подобрала ноги, устраиваясь поудобнее. — Это у тебя предубеждение из-за того, что он тебе врезал. На самом деле он очень славный, просто чуть-чуть заносчивый.  
— Чуть-чуть? Да он грёбаная Снежная королева!  
Сара расхохоталась и протянула к нему руки:  
— Иди сюда, мой маленький Кай, я тебя спасу от его ледяного сердца!  
Майкл разжал кулаки, сел рядом с ней.  
— Тебя взбесило, что я посадила вас рядом? Ну извини, — она дотянулась и поцеловала его в горячую скулу. — Я оценила, что ты его даже пальцем не тронул.  
Майкл непроизвольно фыркнул.  
Он бы сейчас потрогал Купидончика не только пальцем, он бы перекинул его грудью через широкий подоконник и выдрал бы так, чтобы тот верещал на весь дом.  
Сара поставила пустую чашку на пол, села верхом ему на колени, провела пальцами по губам. Майкл машинально подхватил её под задницу. Если бы это был Купидончик, он бы повалил его на пол, прямо на этот узорчатый ковёр, задрал ему ноги за уши и вставил бы без всякой подготовки, с разбегу.  
Сара потянулась поцеловать его, он цапнул её зубами за нижнюю губу.  
— Эй, не так быстро! — она отодвинулась, уперевшись ладонью в его грудь, встретила затуманенный взгляд и горячо выдохнула: — Забудь. Давай быстро. Давай прямо сейчас.  
От злых мыслей Майкл завёлся мгновенно. Даже то, что пришлось вернуться в спальню, где остались презервативы, не помогло остыть. Перевернул Сару на живот, вошел сзади. Закрыв глаза, представлял себе растрепанные по подушке тёмные вихры, светлокожую юношескую спину, твёрдые бедра с тёмным пушком, представлял чужие резкие вскрики от быстрых толчков, чужую шею под пальцами. Представил Купидончика так хорошо, что кончил куда быстрее, чем Сара, звонко и яростно врезаясь в её ягодицы.  
— Ещё, — срывающимся голосом велела она, — ещё, Майк!  
Он довел ее пальцами, упал рядом, загнанный, с трудом хватая воздух сухим горлом.  
— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло... — Сара с довольным долгим стоном перевернулась на спину, убрала волосы с лица, — или о ком ты думал... но в следующий раз я хочу так же.  
Майкл отвернулся, пряча пылающее лицо, снял резинку и выкинул в ведерко под туалетным столиком. У Сары всегда были рискованные шуточки, и сейчас она ходила по самому краю.

*Voulez-vous coucher avec moi? (фр) — Вы хотите переспать со мной?


	11. Chapter 11

Букет Майкл выбирал минут пятнадцать. Стоял у цветочной тележки и разглядывал розы: белые, рыжие, красные, фиолетовые. Какой у Сары любимый цвет, он не знал. И спросить было не у кого. Не Купидончику же звонить.  
Тот вообще неизвестно, вернулся из своего Парижа или нет. Может, так там и остался. Может, жить туда переехал. Вот хорошо было бы.   
Может, розовые? Или вообще...  
Майкл покосился на белые лилии. Те стояли совсем рядом и вызывающе пахли так, что хотелось въебать с ноги по жестяному ведру. Нет уж. Лучше розы.  
От целлофановой обёртки Майкл отказался — во-первых, не любил, как они хрустят, во-вторых, не видел смысла тратиться на то, что снимут и выкинут, не взглянув. Букет получился красивый: розы тёмно-красные, почти вишнёвые. И крупные, каждая с кулак. Ну, не с Майкловский, конечно — а вот с Сарин — вполне. Вокруг веточки с крошечными белыми брызгами понатыканы, и всё это в широкие зелёные листья обёрнуто. Ну загляденье, а не букет.  
На входе Майкла остановили. Сара предупредила, что могут прикопаться, и посоветовала в случае чего звонить ей без промедления — придет и развесит пиздюлей кому надо и кому не надо. Вот прав был Купидончик — в приличное место с такими рожами не пускают.   
Майкл показал пригласительный. Потом водительские права, чтобы имя сверили и с билетом, и со списком. Амбалы у входа носили свои чёрные костюмы, как камуфляж. Их было трое, в ухе у каждого была рация, от которой тянулся проводочек внутрь, за ворот рубашки.   
— Пожалуйста, выложите всё из карманов, — сказал амбал повыше, пока главный переговаривался с кем-то: «Альфа, я Чарли один. Проверь Винтерхальтера».  
Майкл огляделся — букет положить было некуда. В зубы не возьмёшь, на землю не положишь.   
— Подержишь?.. — он протянул розы второму амбалу, такому же, как и первый, только с татуировкой на шее. Тот покачал головой. В глазах даже искра смеха не мелькнула.  
Пришлось сунуть цветы между коленями. Майкл снял куртку, вывернул карманы. Ничего интересного там не нашлось: мятая десятка фунтов, горсть мелочи, проездной, чек за букет, зажигалка с полустёртой картинкой, ключи от дома на брелоке с маленьким автомобильным колесом. Майкл передал куртку второму амбалу, тот тщательно ощупал рукава и подкладку. Ничего не нашел. Просканировал Майкла взглядом на предмет и самого тоже пощупать. Майкл хмыкнул — в джинсах, кроме члена, ничего не спрячешь, да и футболка была новая, в облипку.   
— Букет потрошить не дам, — предупредил он.   
Амбал тут же протянул руку:  
— Передайте, пожалуйста.   
Ощупали и букет — аккуратно, чтобы не повредить. Даже лепестки роз раздвинули. Помахали металлоискателем. Наконец первый, который повыше, мотнул головой:   
— Всё в порядке. Проходите, пожалуйста.   
Букет — самое удачное решение, если ты приглашен на день рождения к девушке, у которой есть всё. Сара была в восторге — сказала, что даже самая древняя классика от неожиданного прочтения только выигрывает. Что это значит, Майкл понял не до конца, точнее, вообще не понял, зато он понял, что если не получил своими розами в морду — значит, всё сделал правильно.  
Вечеринку устроили масштабно. Организаторы сняли целое здание ночного клуба в Ноттинг Хилл — три этажа дымного полумрака, голых кирпичных стен, мягких плюшевых кресел и стальных балок под потолком. Танцпол развернули на подземной парковке, где было просторнее. Между бетонными опорами светились приплюснутые спортивные тачки, везде мелькали голые ноги, голые руки, голые спины и почти голые задницы. Музыка бодро ухала со всех сторон.  
— Прям как внутри «Форсажа», — сказал Майкл. Он смотрел летом «Токийский дрифт» раза четыре, так что впечатления были ещё довольно свежи. Ему показалось, что где-то среди гостей он заметил лысую башку Вин Дизеля. Не поверил.  
— А зря! — Сара привалилась ему на плечо. Она была в сером платье размером со среднее полотенце — сплошные блестки, как гладкая серебряная чешуя. Сара уже хлопнула пару коктейлей, но это её совершенно не портило. — Обожаю «Форсаж»! Ни смысла, ни сюжета, сплошной голый адреналин! Дынц-дынц, тачки, пушки, сиськи, письки и много классных мужиков. Размягчает мозг в два счёта. Что может быть лучше? — она мечтательно вздохнула.  
Дынц-дынц доносился из-под потолка, блестящая в прямом смысле толпа перетекала с места на место, жужжа, как мухи в банке, танцуя, целуясь, хохоча, опрокидывая коктейли. Майкл с любопытством вертел головой. Толпа была необычно мирной. На боях у Брана народу тоже собиралось порядком, но там по любому поводу начинался ор, галдёж и махание кулаками. А эти — толклись друг с другом, как овцы в загоне, да и всё.  
— Хочу мохито, — сказала Сара и развернула Майкла лицом к бару, устроенному у дальней стены. — И льда побольше.

На обратном пути, пока он раздвигал плечами нетрезвых гостей, кто-то вылетел ему под ноги. Майкл машинально выбросил руку, хватая падающего за локоть, подставился грудью, поймал кудряво-летящее нечто, спружинил на ногах, гася удар. Парень охнул, развернулся.  
Купидончик, ну кто ж бля еще.  
Майклу очень захотелось отшвырнуть его туда же, откуда тот прилетел, да ещё и пинка наподдать для скорости и дальности.  
— Привет, — дружелюбно сказал тот. — Спасибо, это было вовремя.  
Блядский Купидончик смотрел так, что хотелось вылить ему коктейль на голову, чтоб перестал улыбаться.   
— А я думал, ты всё с круассанами обнимаешься, — буркнул Майкл.  
Вот сам не знал, на что обижается, а обидно было — ужас. И неловко. Будто пообещал жениться, а на самом деле трахнул и сбежал через окно.   
— Я вернулся два дня назад, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Ну, — ответил Майкл. — А чё не звякнул?  
Тот пожал плечами, убежал взглядом куда-то в сторону, качнулся на каблуках.  
— Дела были.  
Дела у него были!.. Вот не зря все говорят — не надо трахать друзей. Дружить — отдельно, трахаться — отдельно. До грёбаной премьеры всё так гладко шло — но нет, засвербило в одном месте, экспериментатор хуев.   
А этот, вместо чтоб отшить по-человечески, смотрит, будто ждёт чего, и на каблуках качается. И губы кусает, блять.   
Майкл пялился на них, хотя надо было уже развернуться и пойти своей дорогой. Сара вот там заждалась уже, наверное. Майкл стоял. И Купидончик стоял.   
— Ты... — хором начали оба и осеклись.  
— Давай, говори, — сказал Майкл.  
Купидончик мотнул головой:  
— Давай ты первый.   
Точно, поговорить же хотел. Ещё когда собирался сказать, мол, давай не будем. Потом передумал, а теперь — теперь сам не знал. Пока не видел лица, не смотрел в глаза, легко было думать: ничего мне не нужно, я не такой вообще, у меня вон Сара, и любых других паровоз целый.  
— Давай потом, — сказал Майкл. — Я щас не могу.  
Получилось как-то жалобно.   
Сара трепалась с каким-то мужиком, присев на капот ярко-оранжевого кабриолета. Майкл присел рядом, пальцами вытащил из стакана кубик льда и потер о горячую щеку. Купидончик мелькнул неподалеку, растворился в толпе, мелькнул снова. Майкл следил за ним, но как только встречался глазами — отворачивался.   
— Ты кого там разглядываешь? — Сара обняла за пояс, пристроила подбородок на плечо. — А, Джеймс! Что, боишься, он опять на тебя напрыгнет?  
— Точно, — скривился Майкл. — Он же у тебя борзый, чуть что — сразу в зубы. А дантисты цены дерут, как звери.  
— За зубы на твоём месте я бы точно не переживала, — она отобрала у него коктейль. — У тебя их там наверняка семь рядов. Веришь — я тебя с таким арсеналом боялась между ног пускать, думала, искусаешь ненароком.  
— В следующий раз обязательно укушу, — пообещал он. — За жопу.  
Сара расхохоталась, прижалась к виску мокрыми холодными губами.  
— Я тебя сама укушу, — пригрозила она. — Не боишься?  
— Зубов бояться — в рот не давать.  
— Рисковый ты парень, — она хлопнула его по колену. — Я пойду пообжимаюсь с девчонками. Развлекайся.  
Она влетела в хоровод полуголых девиц на танцполе, как акула в косяк сельди. Пощупала одну, поцеловала другую, потерлась об третью. Из первых рядов одобрительно засвистели. Майкл поглазел немного, но скорее от безделья, чем из интереса.   
Обежал глазами зрителей, опять наткнулся на Купидончика. Тот девчонками не интересовался — смотрел на Майкла.  
Вот чё те нужно? Чё хочешь? Понял я всё, понял уже. Побаловались и хватит.  
Лицо у Купидончика было замкнутое, поди пойми, о чем думает и зачем смотрит.  
Майкл первый отвёл глаза.

Сара разошлась не на шутку, они с мулаткой Нтомбе целовались уже взасос, лапая друг друга за все места. Остальные не отставали, того и гляди — сейчас прямо посреди толпы начнётся откровенная групповуха. Разгоряченные парни орали и пытались невзначай пристроиться сзади, но девки пихали их назад с гневными воплями.  
Майкл пялился в бетонный пол под ногами. Кончики пальцев щекотали воспоминания. В отсветах с экрана глаза у Купидончика были влажные, удивленно распахнутые. Нахер. Нахер это всё.  
— Слабаки-и! — донеслось с танцпола. — Всё с вами ясно!   
Майкл поднял голову. Девчонки расступались, освобождая пространство в центре.  
— На девок дрочить — все орлы, а сами что? По кустам? — Сару было не видно, зато слышно.  
Круг быстро расширялся, парни пятились назад. Неожиданно для себя Майкл оказался на виду. И тут в центр вышел Купидончик. Встряхнул головой, улыбнулся в ответ на свист и аплодисменты, развернулся на каблуках. Весь как одна изящная линия углём и мелом: чёрные волосы, белое лицо, белая рубашка, чёрные брюки.  
— Я бы мог... Если ещё один смелый найдётся.   
Повернул голову, через плечо посмотрел Майклу прямо в глаза.  
От этого взгляда дыбом встало всё, включая волоски на руках. Кто-то сунулся в круг — Майкл оказался на ногах, будто его подбросило.  
— Присядь, — он уперся рукой в грудь Гарри. — Про тебя и так все всё знают. Это только для натуралов.  
Тот отступил назад под тяжёлым взглядом. Попробовал бы не отступить, хоть пальцем тронуть Купидончика — Майкл бы ему руку через колено сломал.  
— Ты хоть танцевать-то умеешь? — с вызовом спросил Джеймс, блестя глазами.  
Майкл встал рядом.   
— Щас научишь, — мрачно сказал он.  
Взбудораженные вопли неслись со всех сторон, громче всех, кажется, кричала и прыгала Сара. Из динамиков по грудной клетке бил мягкий, сочный ритм R&B. Джеймс закинул одну руку Майклу на шею, и того повело, как быка на красный плащ матадора.  
Он никого больше не видел. Кровь бухала в ушах вместе с ударными. Джеймс прильнул к нему, как наэлектризованный, смазанно улыбнулся, потёрся о бедро.   
Он будто дёрнул чего покрепче для храбрости и промахнулся. Спиной сползал по Майклу вниз, как по стене, гнулся в руках, текучий, горячий. Майкл ловил его за бедра, придерживая возле себя. Кажется, кто-то кричал им «давай-давай!».  
Когда Джеймс пригнул к себе его голову и лизнул в губы, Майкла шарахнуло аж до пяток.   
Ебал он такие танцы.   
Дёрнул к себе за ремень, обхватил за пояс, сжал задницу. Музыку Майкл давно не слышал, собственный пульс перекрывал. У Джеймса в штанах всё тоже стояло колом.   
Майкл мял ему рубашку на спине, губами ловил пальцы у самого лица, а тот крутил бедрами и прижимался ещё теснее.  
— Трахни его! Трахни его!  
Толпа орала, будто двум гладиаторам на арене. Будто кто-то должен был умереть, а они решали, кто именно. Глаза у Джеймса были пьяные и шальные. Толпа ревела. 

Уединенных мест в клубе, считай, не было.   
Майкл втолкнул Джеймса в туалетную кабинку, швырнул на тонкую перегородку и прижал к ней всем весом. Коленом раздвинул ноги, выдернул рубашку из брюк. Джеймс тёрся лопатками о маркерные телефоны, едва удерживаясь на ногах, подставлялся под грубые поцелуи весь — шеей, подбородком, ухом, запястьем. Не осторожничал — он тоже съехал с катушек, стремительно и мощно.  
Майкл поймал ртом два его пальца, у самого чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло. Накрыл ладонью его член и Джеймс заскулил, закатив глаза. Допрыгался. Додразнился.   
Задрав ему рубашку до самой шеи, Майкл облизывал его грудь, на языке было солоно и горько. Вкус пота мешался с лилиями.   
От груди и рёбер сполз ниже, Джеймс всхлипнул, судорожно вцепился в плечи. Майкл целовал живот, оставляя багровые следы прямо над кромкой ремня. Пряжка острым краем царапала подбородок. Если бы Майкл мог расстегнуть ему брюки ртом — он бы это сделал.  
Лицом потерся о пах сквозь брюки, торопливо дёрнул вниз молнию, спустил их на бедра. Оголённый член качнулся перед глазами, плотный, бесстыжий. Майкл хищно поймал губами головку, придержал ствол рукой, широко прошёлся по нему языком. Встал на колени. Где-то над головой Джеймс бессвязно повторял его имя, от этого шёпота Майкл дурел, будто и так недостаточно отъехал крышей.   
Захватил член ртом, глубоко вдохнул, когда тот уперся в свод нёба, переждал рефлекс и взял глубже. На языке остался чужой вкус. Джеймс беспомощно всхлипывал, тяжело упираясь ладонями в плечи.  
Майкл сам не знал, откуда что берется. В первый раз же, а казалось — умел всю жизнь, и непонятно, как жил без этого раньше. Мысли исчезли, остались одни ощущения. Угол белой рубашки перед глазами дрожал, прильнув к загорелому животу. Стон заполнял горло. Ладони горели, пятки упирались в стену, Джеймс на вкус был такой... Джеймс. И стонал, стонал без перерыва.   
Майкл упирался носом в жесткие курчавые волосы на лобке, жадно выдыхал в них, закрывая глаза. Вцепившись в бедра, тянул Джеймса на себя, чтоб взять глубже, чтоб почти задохнуться.  
Запустил ему мокрые пальцы между ягодицами, нашёл, втиснулся кончиком пальца. Узко, и горячо, почти обжигает. Джеймс заскулил, оседая, дёрнул задом — то ли понравилось, то ли нет.   
Майкл едва успевал понимать, что делает. Всё было быстро. Джеймс, задыхаясь, пытался что-то сказать, но Майкл и так знал, что тот сейчас кончит — пусть только посмеет не кончить, маленькая сучка, пусть только посмеет сдержаться.  
Джеймс слабо вскрикнул, вцепился ему в волосы. По животу прошла дрожь. Майкл инстинктивно задержал дыхание, на язык брызнула сперма. Он быстро сглотнул. Выпустил член, победно оскалился. По-хозяйски куснул за бедро.   
Вскочив на ноги, торопливо расстегнул джинсы, вложил свой член в руку Джеймса. Тот едва мог его сжать, Майкл накрыл его ладонью, двинул вверх-вниз. Джеймс поднял мутный рассеянный взгляд.  
— Быстрее, — глухо шепнул Майкл, проехался головкой по голому животу. — Хочу кончить на тебя.  
Джеймс запрокинул голову, врезавшись затылком. Пульсация билась в ладони, как припадочная. Джеймс сухо дышал через рот, глядя в глаза. Дёргал рукой нервно, невпопад, будто дрочить не умел. И ладно — Майклу много было не нужно. Теснее сжал его пальцы, свёл брови, ещё немного, ещё...  
Майкл накрыл Джеймса всем телом, до боли сжал за запястье. Сперма плеснулась на кожу, размазалась по рукам и футболке.   
Джеймс со стоном закатил глаза, когда Майкл облизал ему пальцы:  
— Ненормальный...   
По Джеймсу было не понять, хорошо ему или плохо. Он отдышался, провёл руками по лицу. Нагнулся, чтобы подтянуть брюки, пошатнулся. Майкл подпер его плечом, чтоб не завалился. С самодовольной ухмылкой оценил пятна на своей футболке.  
В дверь раздался нетерпеливый стук:  
— Вы закончили? Можно теперь поссать?  
Переглянувшись, оба нервно рассмеялись. Дождавшись, пока Джеймс застегнётся, Майкл откинул защелку — перед дверью стоял Гарри, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
Увидев Майкла, поднял брови. Заглянув через его плечо, посмотрел на встрёпанного Джеймса в расстёгнутой рубашке.  
— Натура-ал, — протянул он Майклу в спину, пропустив их мимо себя. — Сексопатологу расскажешь, ага?   
Джеймс едва стоял на ногах и глупо улыбался. Майкл взял пару бумажных салфеток, намочил в раковине, протёр ему живот, пока следы не засохли. В соседних кабинках в темпе стонали и вскрикивали, в проёме под одной из дверей виднелось аж три пары ног.  
Майкл снял футболку, целиком намочил в раковине, выжал, мокрую натянул обратно. Она облепила торс, как латексная. Джеймс пытался застегнуться, но одолел только половину пуговиц.  
— Оставь так, — сказал Майкл и расправил ему воротник, открывая грудь и ключицы. — Мне нравится.

Сара сидела у барной стойки, когда они подошли взять что-нибудь похолоднее.  
— Та-ак, — она без слов поняла всё по их виду. — Джеймс, у тебя совесть есть?.. Это я с ним сплю.  
У Купидончика по лицу пробежала гримаса, он вздёрнул подбородок и холодно улыбнулся:  
— Теперь — я.  
Блять. Майкл терпеть не мог всех этих выяснений, потому и не ввязывался ни в какие отношения. Херово вышло, с какой стороны ни глянь.   
— Знаешь, решил последовать твоему совету, — Джеймс сел за стойку, цапнул Майкла за руку и демонстративно подтянул к себе. Лицо у него вдруг стало злым и почти неприятным.  
— Я тебе не советовала на него вешаться!  
— Я просто подумал — ты права, нужно легче относиться к жизни, — Джеймс небрежно повёл плечом. По губам скользнула кривая усмешка и пропала. — Брать то, что хочется, и ни о чем не думать.  
Сара уперла руку в бок, сурово посмотрела на Майкла.  
— Ты, кобелина, когда я предложила тебе развлекаться, я не имела в виду — иди трахни моего бывшего.  
— А почему нет? — Майкл пожал плечами, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Нельзя было?   
— Почему нет! Нормально, да? А меня позвать посмотреть? — Сара обиженно надула губы. — У меня сегодня день рождения или что?  
— Прости, я еще недостаточно раскрепостился для публичного выступления, — тон у Джеймса был вообще не виноватый.   
— Я знала, что в тебе черти водятся! — Сара с досадой хлопнула ладонью по стойке. — Жалко, не я их разбудила.  
— Ты и правда многое обо мне знала, — с горечью сказал тот. — Видишь, ты во всём оказалась права. Даже в том, что я гей. Надо было с самого начала с тобой соглашаться.  
У него опять дёрнулись губы.  
— Знаешь, вот так вот отбивать у меня мужика на моей собственной вечеринке — это хамство, — буркнула Сара.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это консервативная позиция? — тот небрежно поднял бровь, Майкл аж засмотрелся.— Я думал, мы современные люди. Уж ты-то должна меня понять — удержаться было невозможно, — он хлопнул Майкла по заднице. Тот сжал зубы, но промолчал. Сам нарвался.  
— Что со мной не так? — с наигранной грустью спросила она. — Уже третий уходит от меня к другому.  
— Третий из трёхсот? — рассеянно уточнил Джеймс. — Не очень печальная статистика.  
— Ты ужасно злой, — сердито сказала Сара. — А ты, Майк, запорол мне весь вечер. У меня были такие планы!.. Пойду рыдать к Вин Дизелю, говорят, он добрый.  
Когда она исчезла в толпе, Майкл развернул к себе Джеймса, встал у него между коленями.  
— Ну что, отомстил? — хмуро спросил он.  
— «Отомстил» — слишком громкое слово. Вернул любезность. Не переживай, Сара не будет долго злиться.  
Джеймс обеими руками прочесал волосы, встряхнул головой.  
— Тебе-то что? — вдруг горько спросил он. — Ты в любом случае своё получил.  
Майкл упёрся ладонями в его колени, навис. Тот поднял взгляд. Холодное и злое выражение растворилось, глаза стали растерянными, мутными, как синий глубоководный лед. Джеймс качнулся к нему, Майкл встретил его губы. Измученные, шершавые.  
Взял лицо в ладони, поцеловал по-настоящему. Джеймс ответил не сразу, но ответил.   
Вот так — сначала трахнул, потом поцеловал. Обычно как-то наоборот складывалось.  
— Я ещё не всё получил, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс вздрогнул, испуганно опустил глаза.  
— Понятно... — пробормотал он. — Слушай, Майкл...  
— Пошли со мной на свидание, — перебил тот.  
Купидончик качнулся, чуть не съехал со стула — хорошо, Майкл держал за пояс.  
— Слушай, Майкл... — невнятно сказал он. — Давай не будем...  
— Нет. Давай будем, — твёрдо сказал тот.

Они шли вниз по Портобелло роуд, держась за руки. Это было странно и хорошо. Джеймс довольно быстро поник, когда они остались вдвоём. Сказал, что пойдет домой — мол, никаких других дел у него здесь уже не осталось. Майкл вызвался проводить. Не то чтобы ночной Лондон был опасен — просто не хотелось расставаться.  
— Как твоя поездка в Париж?  
— Как обычно, — Джеймс устало вздохнул. — Мама ходила по магазинам, папа ходил за ней, а я старался им не мешать. У них сейчас сложный период.  
— В каком смысле — сложный?  
— Они думают развестись.  
— Должно быть, грустно.  
— Я иногда думаю, так будет лучше. Они всё время то ссорятся, то мирятся. Сколько себя помню. А я стараюсь не путаться под ногами.  
— Ну это ж родители, — удивился Майкл. — Ты не можешь им мешать.  
Джеймс хмыкнул, пнул попавшую под ноги пивную пробку. Та ускакала в темноту.  
— Везет тебе, если ты так думаешь, — сказал Джеймс.  
— А у тебя есть братья, сёстры?  
— Нет. Им и одного меня много. А у тебя?  
— Ребенок — дорогое удовольствие, — ответил Майкл. — Я бы хотел сестру, но это не мне решать, — он хмыкнул. — Но у меня Томми и Бран есть. Мы с детства почти как братья.  
— Томми мне очень понравился. А Бран... он слегка пугает.  
— Дурной малёк, правда, но парень надёжный.  
В витринах было темно, даже пабы уже закрылись. Они шли нога за ногу. Фонари золотили листву в скверах и палисадниках, из проулков тянуло холодным осенним ветром.  
— А у тебя так уже когда-нибудь было? — спросил Джеймс.  
— С парнями? — спросил Майкл. — Нет.  
Джеймс посмотрел на него искоса.  
— С трудом верится. Мне показалось, опыт у тебя — ого-го.  
— Никаких ого-го, — прервал Майкл. — Просто... все же понятно, — он небрежно пожал плечами. — Это не самолёт водить.  
— Мне бы твою уверенность, — пробормотал Джеймс. — Самолёт водить проще.  
— Пиздишь! — Майкл даже остановился. — Не умеешь ты водить самолёт.  
Джеймс загадочно улыбнулся.  
Они миновали Ноттинг Хилл Гейт, замедлили шаг. Улицы были пусты. Мимо тянулись двухэтажные дома с тёмными окнами, иногда впереди мелькали габаритные огни, эхом доносилось шуршание колёс.   
Они прятались от фонарей в тени чужих домов и целовались. Джеймс был отзывчивым на ласку, трогательно смелым. Когда угар прошёл, для него забраться ладонями Майклу под футболку было целым событием.  
Последний квартал до дома номер шестнадцать шли почти час.  
— Я напишу тебе завтра, — Майкл стоял близко, но не вплотную. — Съездим куда-нибудь.  
Джеймс обнял его за пояс, Майкл попятился.  
— Эй, ты чего? А если увидят? — он кивнул на освещённые окна.  
— Ничего не будет, — тот не разжал руки. — Если я им скажу, что встречаюсь с парнем, мама наверняка воскликнет «Я так и знала!», а папа спросит, из хорошей ли он семьи.  
— Они даже не расстроятся? — удивился Майкл.  
— Они толерантные люди. Им всё равно, встречаюсь я с девочкой или мальчиком, если... — Джеймс запнулся.  
— Если это мальчик или девочка типа тебя, — Майкл хмыкнул. — А не типа меня из «так себе» семьи.  
Джеймс вздохнул.  
— Слушай, мне от тебя нужно только одно, — сказал Майкл. — Всё остальное меня вообще не интересует, усёк?  
— Я помню.  
— Что ты помнишь?  
— Ты же сам сказал, что занимаешься сексом только по любви.  
— По любви к искусству трахаться, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Точно. А теперь вали, не расстраивай папу.  
Они целовались на прощание на перекрёстке, потом через дорогу, потом у железной калитки и разок даже через нее. Майкл подождал, пока Джеймс исчезнет за дверью, посмотрел, в каком окне загорится свет. Сунул руки в карманы и отправился ловить ночной автобус.


	12. Chapter 12

У Майкла было железное правило: не заводить отношений. Отношения — это то, что всегда заканчивается. Только что лежали голова к голове, строили планы, держались за руки — и вдруг всё. Пустота. Смяли и выкинули, как хрустящую обёртку от букета. А раз всё равно выкинут, надо сразу без неё обходиться. Секс — изумительная вещь сам по себе, не нужно портить его всем этим любит-не любит, плюнет-поцелует.   
Майкл был кремень и гордился своей стойкостью перед любовными драмами. Сентиментальности в нём не было ни на полпенса. Дружеского участия — хоть завались, а вот романтика шла мимо.  
Он всегда был честен со всеми, с кем спал — никаких обещаний, никаких признаний и никаких претензий. Говорить с Купидончиком про любовь он тоже не собирался. Да тот и сам наверняка прекрасно всё понимал.  
Опасно, конечно. Если узнают...   
Но без рук на заднем колесе ездить тоже опасно. Сальто назад с трамплина делать — ещё опаснее. Или по тряской доске над обрывом лететь. А что опасно, то и заводит.  
Вот и завёлся. Нервы пощекотать захотелось, с девчонками-то уже всё попробовал, что можно и что нельзя. Купидончик сам почти как девчонка: невысокий, тонкий, губы яркие, щетина еще не отросла. Вот и перемкнуло. А что член есть — тоже мне, невидаль. Майкл и с собственным членом управляться умел, и чужого не испугается.  
Ну, какие ещё отношения? Натрахаются и разбегутся. Так всегда было. Купидончик потом найдёт себе кого-нибудь из своих, Майкл тоже пойдёт своей дорогой. Пара недель, от силы — месяц, со скидкой на любопытство.   
Это ничего не значит, повторял себе Майкл. Просто адреналин.

— Куда мы поедем? — спросил Купидончик. Одет он был по-простому, без своего обычного выпендрёжа, даже джинсы надеть не побрезговал.  
— Есть одно местечко, тебе понравится, — Майкл протянул ему шлем.  
Кристофер вышел из гаража, посмотрел на их сборы. Ничего не сказал, привалился плечом к створке ворот, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Вернусь поздно, — сказал Майкл.  
— Да я уж понял, что ты далеко собрался, — тот коротко усмехнулся и почему-то вздохнул.   
Он не давал никаких советов и ни о чем не просил: «не гоняй», «будь осторожен», «вернись к ужину» — всего этого не было в его лексиконе. Наверное, именно поэтому Майкл доверял ему куда больше, чем матери. Та иногда всё ещё думала, что Майклу двенадцать и ему нужно напоминать о самых элементарных вещах.  
Не сказать, что Кристофер во всём поддерживал сына. Мог и обматерить, и отвесить затрещину, если было за что. Но всегда — по делу, прямо и без лирических отступлений. Никогда не молчал, если с чем-то был не согласен, но если Майклу хотелось самостоятельно ебнуться головой даже после всех аргументов — отступал и ждал наготове с пузырьком йода.  
Он помог Майклу собрать его первого двухколёсного монстра Франкенштейна. Из подходящих обрезков труб они согнули раму и руль, подобрали старый мопедный двигатель, топливный бак, колёса. Чтобы достать все детали, пришлось как следует пошарить по автосвалкам, особенно по тем, куда пускали бесплатно или за символический шиллинг. Пока Майкл не выжимал из мопеда больше пятнадцати миль в час и не совался за пределы района, Кристофер не приседал ему на уши. Но первый серьёзный мотоцикл сопровождался серьёзной лекцией.  
— Если сомневаешься, надевать ли шлем, ебанись головой об столб с разбега и подумай, будет ли так же больно на скорости хрястнуться мордой об чужой капот, — говорил Кристофер. — Сомневаешься, надевать ли перчатки — представь, как будешь отращивать на руках новую кожу, когда сотрешь об асфальт.  
Майкл представлял и невольно ёжился.  
— На дороге ты всегда отвечаешь за всё, что с тобой происходит, — говорил Кристофер. — Если ты мертв, уже неважно, насколько виноват тот мудак. Всегда рассчитывай на то, что никто тебя не видит. Не считай себя быстрее всех. Будь внимателен. Не наглей. Никогда не садись за руль, если выпил.  
Последнее правило Майкл знал и без лекций. Родители Томми разбились в пьяной аварии. Это произошло в их квартале, он видел, что стало с машиной и как их вынимали из неё по частям. Впечатлений хватило на всю жизнь.  
Ещё одна лекция Кристофера тоже касалась защиты, правда, другого толка. Но принцип был тот же. Не надел шлем — не поехал кататься. Не надел резинку — не пошёл трахаться. Кристофер довольно подробно и ярко перечислил симптомы венерических заболеваний, особенно мрачно рассказал про СПИД. Первую упаковку презервативов Майкл получил от него в подарок, на следующие заработал сам. Даже в свои четырнадцать он был склонен прислушиваться к голосу разума.  
— Мне очень приятно было с вами познакомиться, — сказал Джеймс.  
— И я рад. Простите, что за руку не прощаюсь, — сказал Кристофер, демонстрируя ладонь в пятнах от густой жирной пыли.  
— Садись назад, — Майкл откинул пассажирскую подножку и придержал тяжёлый мотоцикл.  
Джеймс легко перекинул ногу через седло, устроился на сиденье.  
— А за что здесь держаться?  
— За меня.  
Майкл окинул его оценивающим взглядом, предупредил:  
— Три важные вещи. Первая — глушак очень горячий. Не убирай ногу с подножки, иначе попрощаешься со своими кедами, а я заебусь оттирать оттудова твою резиновую подошву.  
Джеймс глянул вниз, оценил угрозу и кивнул.  
— Вторая — на повороте заваливайся набок вместе с байком. И не боись, не опрокинемся.  
Джеймс вдохнул и выдохнул, мотнул головой.  
— Ладно. А третья важная вещь?  
— Пока едем, я тебя не услышу. Если чё не так, хлопай меня по бедру, остановлюсь и разрулим.  
— Я даже не думал, что всё так сложно, — улыбнулся Джеймс.  
— Не сложно, привыкнешь, — сказал Майкл.  
Двигатель завёлся резво, будто сам соскучился по хорошей дороге. Майкл надел шлем, положил руки Джеймса себе на пояс. Тот послушно уцепился за широкий ремень, прижался к спине, для верности сжал коленями.  
Майкл довернул ручку газа и плавно тронулся с места.  
Он вел ровно, не лихачил, не нырял между машинами без нужды. Только когда выбрались из города на трассу, прибавил скорости.   
Они пролетели несколько пригородов, окружённых голыми пустыми полями, по бокам начался лесок. Листья на обочине подхватывал воздушный поток, крутил по асфальту. Солнце скрывалось за облачной дымкой, тянулось соскользнуть за горизонт. На прямом участке трассы Майкл перестроился в крайний правый ряд, прибавил газу. Он физически чувствовал дрожь машины, шелест колёс, упругий встречный ветер. Джеймс прильнул к его спине, сильнее сжал пальцы.  
С трассы свернули на боковую дорогу, Майкл сбросил скорость. Золотистые листья испуганно сыпались с низких веток, потревоженные рёвом мотора. Дорога петляла, как драконий хвост, обвивающий груду сокровищ.   
Что Купидончик скажет, когда увидит?.. Понравится?.. Или он такое уже тыщу раз видел и только губы скривит?..  
Между деревьями мелькнул просвет, резко вбок ушла заброшенная лесная дорога. Майкл плавно завалил мотоцикл, входя в поворот, колёса запрыгали по корням. Через пару минут впереди показалась осыпавшаяся каменная арка.

Когда-то здесь было аббатство. Под покровом листьев и мха угадывались остатки фундамента, кое-где торчали осколки стен, выпирая из земли, как зубы великана. От главного зала осталась одна стена, пронизанная стрельчатыми арками. Винтовая лестница тянулась до самого верха. Дикий плющ карабкался по каменной кладке, выстилая величественные руины.  
Майкл оставил мотоцикл возле рухнувшей стены, застегнул на колесе цепь. Руины руинами, а благоразумие прежде всего — пешком до дома отсюда топать неблизко.  
— Как красиво! — Джеймс снял шлем, задрал голову. — Чёрт, если бы я знал, куда едем — взял бы фотоаппарат!  
— Да я как-то не подумал, что у тебя мыльница есть, — с досадой сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс прошёлся по опавшим листьям, протянул руки к стене и потрогал камни. Обогнул разрушенный зал по периметру, вернулся назад. Лицо у него светилось.   
— Майкл, я... Я не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Правда, у меня слов нет.   
— Да ты погодь благодарить, — тот улыбнулся. — Пошуруй тут.  
Джеймс подошёл ближе. У него не только лицо — он весь светился, будто его в розетку воткнули. Глаза раскрылись аж на пол-лица, веснушки на носу — и те позолотились.   
— Я не думал, что это будет такое место... Я... Как у тебя получилось?.. Мои приятели знают меня много лет, знают, чем я увлекаюсь... Но никто не возил меня к развалинам!.. Тут так красиво!..  
Щас разрыдается, с легкой паникой подумал Майкл. Джеймс перевёл дух, взволнованно сплёл пальцы.  
— Я бы никогда не подумал, что ты так выберешь... Такое место... Что ты вообще будешь думать, что мне понравится!.. Что так угадаешь!..  
— А чего бы не угадать-то? — удивился Майкл.   
Тот испуганно хлопнул глазами.   
— Майкл, ты только не думай, я не считаю тебя глупым или... или необразованным. Мне просто ещё никто не делал таких подарков. Я и не ждал, что ты... — он оборвал себя, переступил с ноги на ногу. — Мне очень, очень здесь нравится. Понимаешь? — спросил он, заглядывая в глаза, будто не был уверен в ответе.  
— А чего непонятного-то. Ясно, как божий день.   
Зря боялся. Купидончик был в полном восторге. В таком, что аж неловко самому становилось.  
— Я ж хотел к тебе подлизаться, — объяснил Майкл. — Ты древности любишь, а на музей у меня бабок нет. А тут вход бесплатный, — он ухмыльнулся.  
— Майкл, ты... — Джеймс растерянно провел по волосам, — ты поразительный человек. Кажешься таким простым, а на самом деле...  
— А на самом деле ещё проще, чем кажусь, — грубовато перебил тот. — Пошли, подсажу на стену.  
Джеймс облазил каждый уголок руин, чуть ли не облизал их.   
Нашёл какие-то огрызки росписи на уцелевшем своде потолка — «это двенадцатый век, Майкл!» «Угу», говорил Майкл.   
Ему было всё едино, что двенадцатый, что любой другой. Нашёл выцарапанные под лестницей фразы на латыни. «Небось матерщина какая-то?», спрашивал Майкл. «Нет, это молитвы», отвечал Джеймс. «Вот жалко, а то бы узнал, как по-латински "пошел нахуй"», огорчался Майкл. «Futue te ipsi», отвечал Джеймс и застенчиво улыбался.  
Он щупал сваленные в кучу черепки, залезал в огромный прокопчённый камин, бегал вдоль замшелого фундамента: здесь была трапезная! а тут были кельи! тут держали скот! а это скрипторий!.. Майкл ходил за ним следом, как привязанный.

— Можешь себе представить — здесь когда-то жили люди... — сказал Джеймс. Улыбка у него была мягкой, мечтательной. — Почти тысячу лет назад! В это самое время правил Ричард Львиное Сердце.  
— Это который из книжки? Я слыхал в детстве, там был замес одного парня с еврейкой. Мне из них только Робин Гуд и нравился.  
До земли было метра два. Они сидели в узком арочном проёме, который когда-то был окном. Серые камни заплыли пятнами лишайника, будто на них брызнули краской. Под ногами расстилался вереск. Лес шелестел тихо, нежно, будто кто-то молился шёпотом.  
— Ты про «Айвенго»? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Да чтоб я помнил, мне лет семь было.  
Майкл выдернул травинку, проросшую между камней, сунул в зубы   
— Ричард Львиное Сердце — это реальная историческая личность.  
— Типа, как король Артур? — уточнил Майкл.  
— А вот Артур, скорее всего, миф. Собирательный образ из кельтских легенд. Некоторые исследователи считают, что это вообще был римский военачальник.  
— Так Рим же в Италии!  
— Британия была римской колонией примерно четыреста лет.  
— Чума!.. И как у тебя всё это в голове держится?..  
Джеймс подобрал колени, обхватил их руками.   
— В этом самом месте звучали хоралы... Представляю себе, как это было торжественно и красиво...  
Что там было с хоралами, тем более хренову тыщу лет назад, Майкл не знал. Он мог ответить лишь про настоящее: красивым в этом месте сейчас был только Джеймс. Таким, что оторваться было нельзя. Таким, что с него ангелов рисовать надо было. Только не таких, которые драконов воюют, а которые Деве Марии на скрипочке играют. Майкл таких видел в начальной школе — картинка висела в коридоре между классами.   
Я тебя привез сюда, чтобы выебать,— с тоской думал Майкл. — А ты пиздишь мне про королей и монахов. Ещё стихи прочитай, чтоб я точно в этот рот член сунуть не смог.   
У Сары на дне рождения Джеймс был развязным и смелым. Куда всё делось? Как обратно вернуть?.. Трахать восторженных щенят Майкл не подписывался.   
Он вообще не знал, что делать с таким Джеймсом. Наверное, как-то так чувствовали себя эти чумазые средневековые крестьяне, когда мимо случалось проехать благородному рыцарю — стояли и смотрели на неведомое чудо в блестящих доспехах, раззявив рты.  
— Давай слезать, — вздохнул Майкл.  
Секс явно уже обломался, пора было двигать обратно. Может, в другой раз повезёт больше. Если в другой раз Майклу хватит ума везти Купидончика в место попроще...  
Он спрыгнул вниз, встал по колено в вереске. Сухие фиолетовые цветы осыпались, примятые грубой подошвой.  
— Порхай сюда, подхвачу.  
— Ты уверен? — с опаской спросил Джеймс.  
— Прыгай, — велел Майкл, подставляя руки.  
Тот отряхнул ладони от каменной крошки, подобрал ноги, толкнулся от стены. Майкл пошатнулся, поймав его на руки, но устоял. Поставил на землю. Тот потянулся вверх и несмело поцеловал в губы. Робко, но решительно.   
Ишь ты, может, ещё не все потеряно.   
— Майкл. Это самое удивительное свидание из всех, что у меня были, — сказал Джеймс, прижимаясь головой к его плечу. Он вообще старался весь прижаться к Майклу, свернуться в его руках, как котёнок.   
То щенок, то котёнок. То ангел. Бля. От таких мыслей всё, что привстало, тут же обратно упадёт. Ну, хоть Купидончику приятное сделал. Классно же было — болтаться за ним туда-сюда, херню всякую спрашивать: а эт чё такое, а эт зачем. А тот не гордый, — разъяснял, на тупые вопросы не злился.  
Майкл держал его обеими руками и дышал в кудрявую макушку. В груди всё трепещало, будто там стая колибри каких-нибудь металась. Аж дыхание перехватывало. Это что ещё за дела?..  
— Как я могу тебя отблагодарить?.. — Джеймс вскинул голову, посмотрел в глаза так радостно, что у Майкла чуть ноги не подогнулись.   
Он кашлянул, выразительно показал взглядом вниз.  
Джеймс вспыхнул, смутился малёк.  
— Я... никогда этого не делал, — признался он. — Мне тебя нечем будет удивить.  
— Да плевать, — с чувством сказал Майкл. — Просто начни, а там посмотрим.  
Он привалился спиной к каменной стене, расставил ноги для устойчивости. Кто его знает, этого скромника — может, у него скрытый талант к минету. Целовался он вчера так, что дух захватывало, по логике вещей — и сосать может так же.  
Джеймс шумно выдохнул, опустился на колени и расстегнул ремень. Погладил пах сквозь плотные кожаные штаны, с трудом стянул их на бёдра. Майкл с нетерпеливым стоном оттянул резинку трусов и достал член.   
У Джеймса застыло лицо и слегка округлился рот, когда он увидел, с чем предстоит иметь дело. Природа была к Майклу щедра. Может, даже слишком. Джеймс моргнул пару раз, подняв брови. Похоже, он растерялся.  
Майкл знал, что в первый раз обычно все впечатляются, так что выждал немного, чтоб тот пообвык, но Джеймс словно застыл, только моргал и за коленку держался.  
— Будешь разглядывать или сосать? — поинтересовался Майкл.  
Джеймс очнулся, глянул на него снизу вверх.  
— Я такое только в порнухе видел, — севшим голосом признался он.  
— Ого! Не подумал бы, что ты её смотришь.  
— А я подумал бы, что ты в ней снимаешься, — нагло сказал Джеймс с пылающими щеками. — После того, что ты в клубе устроил... А теперь я почти уверен. С таким агрегатом...  
— Открой рот, — велел Майкл.  
Джеймс сглотнул, взялся рукой за ствол, обхватил его прохладными пальцами. Коснулся теплым языком головки, лизнул, будто не был уверен, нравится ему или нет. Майкл решил не торопить. Всё-таки первый раз у человека, пусть приноровится, распробует.   
Джеймс оттянул тонкую кожу, обнажив головку, широко раскрыл рот, взял её в губы. Глянул вверх, будто хотел проверить, все ли делает правильно. Спятить можно — глаза голубые-голубые и невинные, а с членом во рту выглядит, как первосортная блядь.  
— Давай, — сипло выдохнул Майкл, — жги дальше.  
До звезды минета Джеймсу, в общем, было далеко. Не соврал — неопытный был, как школьница, да и то не из старших классов. Но старался. Понемногу входил во вкус.   
Чувства ритма у него не было никакого: то быстро, то медленно, то не пойми как. И зубы, блять, постоянно забывал про зубы. Майкл заебся напоминать, только шипел на выдохе. Не, иногда, конечно, это было в тему, если легонечко, но иногда просто... бля!  
Мало-помалу оба входили в раж. Майкл подушечками пальцев цеплялся за стену. Сквозь ресницы глядел вниз, видел Джеймса и дышал через раз — чтоб не воткнуть целиком в этот красный рот, который целует, лижет, посасывает.   
— Возьми глубже, — хрипло велел Майкл. Опустил руку Джеймсу на голову, легонько подтолкнул вперёд.   
Тот отозвался послушно, скользнул по стволу мокрыми от слюны пальцами, приноровился к коротким толчкам. Начал постанывать сам, увлёкся.   
Майкл вжался затылком в камень, крошки посыпались за ворот, будто щекотка пробежала по позвоночнику. Он-то стонать никогда не стеснялся: если услышат — пусть завидуют.   
Пальцы скользили от макушки к виску. Он убыстрялся, жар со щёк перекинулся на шею. По крылу носа скатилась капелька пота, Майкл слизнул её с уголка губ.  
Повторял его имя, закрыв глаза, растягивал — Джа-аймс... В груди затлело. Он был так близко. Втянул воздух сквозь зубы, дернул голову Джеймса к себе — тот вдруг вырвался из-под руки:  
— Нет!.. Я не буду!.. Я не могу!..  
— Твою!.. М-мать!.. Бля!.. Нашел!.. Время... — Майкл сунул его лицом в пах, перехватил член рукой, стиснул в кулаке, кончая куда-то в траву через плечо Джеймса. Оргазм получился короткий, торопливый, какой-то смазанный.   
Майкл почти с болезненным стоном выдавил из себя последние капли, прерывисто вздохнул.  
— Не мог, блять, раньше сказать?..  
— Извини... — Джеймс выглядел смущённо и очень виновато. У него на щеке отпечатался след от пряжки. — У меня влажные салфетки есть. Дать?  
— Давать тебе ещё учиться и учиться, — раздражённо отозвался Майкл.   
Тёплая слабость разлилась по телу, а напряжение никуда не делось. Хрен бы с ним, что Джеймс был неопытным — тут он честно предупредил и Майкл был без претензий. Но вот что он оказался внезапно брезгливым и вспомнил об этом в самый неподходящий момент — это обломало нахрен всё, вообще всё. А ведь так хорошо под конец пошло... И так обидно...  
Майкл застегнул ширинку. Определённо, худший минет в его жизни.  
Джеймс поднялся на ноги, неловко отряхнул колени. Достал из кармана маленькую упаковку салфеток — чистюля, блин. Майкл вытер руку, испачканную спермой, сунул салфетку в задний карман — не разбрасывать же.  
— Ну что... поедем?.. — Джеймс поник, занавесил лицо волосами. В глаза не смотрел.  
— Чё загрустил? — спросил Майкл. — Не понравилось?  
Тот нахохлился, спрятал руки в карманы.  
— Мне кажется, это тебе... не понравилось.  
Майкл терпеливо вздохнул, взял его за руку. Притянул к себе, молча обнял. Джеймс привалился головой к груди, почесал нос.  
— Всё было совсем плохо, да? — спросил он.  
— Ну... — сказал Майкл после долгой паузы, — есть, куда расти.  
— Ты меня ещё и утешаешь, — хмыкнул тот. — Значит, всё было просто ужасно.  
— Только последние три секунды.  
— Я... я не смог. Прости. Я всё испортил.  
— Да уймись ты, — Майкл сунул руку ему в волосы, погладил затылок. — Тоже мне, драма. Просто... — он опять вздохнул. — Сказал бы заранее. Я как-то не готов был к такому повороту.  
— Я не подумал... — прошептал Джеймс.  
— А ты ещё так разошелся под конец, я думал, на ногах не устою. И тут такая подстава.  
Джеймс застенчиво улыбнулся. Опять стало страшно неловко.   
— Страшно хочется пить, — сказал Майкл. Отодвинул Джеймса, вернулся к мотоциклу, достал из багажной сумки термос с чаем. Рядом лежали сэндвичи в фольге. Майкл взвесил их на ладони. Уселся на ближайший валун, посмотрел на Джеймса, который неловко топтался под стеной, делая вид, что разглядывает там какую-то ерунду.  
— Иди сюда.  
Тот подошёл и встал столбом, поглядел на свои пальцы. Будто там тоже какая-нибудь древность нарисовалась. Пришлось дёрнуть его за пояс, чтобы усадить себе на колено.  
— Слушай, — Джеймс нервно заправил волосы за ухо. Этот жест Майклу уже очень нравился. — То, что было в клубе... Я не всегда такой. То есть, я вообще не такой. Мне просто нельзя пить, меня развозит с одного коктейля. Не думай, что я такой прямо умелый и раскованный. Это не так. Мне правда нечем тебя удивить. Если ты ищешь чего-то особенного... во мне не найдешь. Я мнительный, нервный и скучный.  
— А я упрямый, грубый и приставучий, — сказал Майкл, обнимая его за пояс и придвигая ближе к себе. — Вот и посмотрим, кто кого. Хочешь сэндвич?  
Он развернул фольгу. Хлеб насквозь пропитался соусом и помидорным соком, так что сэндвичи превратились в кашу.  
— Мятый салат «Херовое свидание», — сказал Майкл, пошевелив их пальцем. — Прям то, что нужно. Будешь?  
Джеймс с сомнением посмотрел на хлеб и вздохнул.  
— Знаю, выглядит хуёво, — Майкл отложил сверток на валун рядом с собой. Облизал палец, сцепил руки у Джеймса на поясе, прислонился лбом к его плечу. — Ну, хорош вздыхать. У всех бывают обломы.  
— У всех? — с еле заметным любопытством спросил тот.  
— У меня были такие обломы, что тебе и не снились, — сказал Майкл. — Как ты там говорил — печальная стратеистика? — выговорил он.  
— Статистика. У тебя-то? Не верю, — Джеймс немного повеселел.  
— Короче, — Майкл незаметно пробрался пальцами ему под футболку, погладил голую поясницу. — Была одна девчонка. Фанатка всякой азиатской муйни. Знаешь, мультики есть такие, только не Дисней. Вот она от них тащилась.  
Джеймс слегка прогнулся, подставляясь под ласку, тихонько выдохнул.  
— И что она?..  
— Ну, я решил, что раз она такое любит, надо её в китайский квартал сводить. Есть там одна лавка, продают еду в коробочках: лапша с мясом, рис — знаешь такие штуки?  
Джеймс выглядел заинтригованным.  
— Кстати, было норм, хотя по мне — слишком много перца. Вообще не могу есть острое. А ей понравилось, она ещё какой-то кошмарный соус попросила добавить, у меня от одного взгляда на него глаза слезились. Я ещё подумал — говорят, перец возбуждает, вот и проверю.  
Он глубоко вздохнул и поморщился.  
— Говорят, от китайской еды случается внезапное расстройство желудка, — тактично сказал Джеймс.  
— Ага, щас, бля, — мрачно ответил Майкл. — Слушай дальше. Я затащил её в тихое место, думал просто задрать ей юбку и спустить трусы, но ей захотелось, чтоб как в её мультиках, так что она полезла ко мне в штаны...  
Майкл вздохнул ещё глубже — воспоминания были не из тех, к которым он хотел бы хоть иногда возвращаться.  
— Вот представь себе, что у тебя отсасывает огнедышащий дракон. Вот ощущения были прям такие же. Когда я понял, в чём дело, и стащил её с хера, было уже чуток поздно. Я думал, он у меня сейчас вспыхнет, и я буду бегать освещать им китайский квартал, как блядский фонарик.  
Джеймс непроизвольно хихикнул, порывисто обнял Майкла за шею.  
— Прости!..  
— Я её не убил только потому, что руки были заняты — обеими за член держался. Я думал — все, хана, щас дотлеет и отвалится. А она грит — погоди, мол, я ща льда приложу. Я б ей сказал, куда ей надо льда приложить, если б говорить мог. Я аж вдохнуть не мог, не то что выдохнуть. Не знаю, как не помер — видимо, начал жопой дышать.  
Майкл перевёл дыхание, отхлебнул чаю из термоса.  
— Она, в общем, тоже распереживалась. Сбегала купила влажные салфетки, говорит, давай протрем. А они холодненькие такие оказались, с ментолом, что ли. Я обвязался ими по самый корень, запеленал, как мумию, и вроде не так печёт. Сую, значит, в штаны, а застегнуть не могу. Во-первых, распухло все, во-вторых, я на него прилично салфеток намотал. Не застегивается, хоть тресни. Но я ж не могу домой идти с хреном наголо, чтоб его ветерок обдувал? Как я буду копам объяснять, что это я в медицинских целях выгуливаю, а не чтоб похвастаться?  
— Боже, — простонал Джеймс, явно нечеловеческим усилием воли сдерживая хихиканье. — Я тебе так сочувствую!..  
— А она грит — мол, давай тебе на пояс мою рубашку повяжем, вроде как незаметно будет. А у неё под рубашкой ничего, кроме кружавчиков на двух ленточках. Я говорю — ты как в таком виде домой пойдёшь? Ты ж голая, дойдёшь только до первого фонаря. А она мне — не могу тебя бросить в таком состоянии. Ну, у меня вариантов было немного. В общем, почапали мы к дому — я с ейной тряпочкой, которая все равно ничего не прятала, но хоть видимость создавала, а она в одном лифчике.  
— Смелая девушка! — восхитился Джеймс, утирая невольные слёзы.  
— Да она сама перепугалась, думала, инвалидом меня оставит. А я думал, всё, никаких цветов невинности мне больше не сорвать. Хорошо ещё, идти было недалеко. Дома я первым делом выгреб лёд из морозилки — его у нас всегда намерзает столько, что можно Санта Клауса поселить. Нихрена не помогло, только яйца чуть не отморозил. Думаю — надо попробовать шампунем смыть. А от воды только хуже стало, я уже готов был на стену лезть.  
— Я знаю, если съешь что-то слишком острое, помогает молочный белок — йогурт или мороженое, например. А ещё лимонный сок.  
— Серьёзно? — сказал Майкл, улыбаясь. — Вот где ты был такой умный три года назад? Я б тя за своевременный совет в попу расцеловал.  
— Как же ты... спасся?  
— Короче, звоню я Томми. Он же спец в готовке, должен знать, что делать. Описал ему проблему без подробностей. Он говорит — запивай молоком. Беру я стакан молока, пью — не помогает. Соображалка-то, знаешь, уже не та, когда пожар между ног.  
Джеймс хихикал, пытаясь сдержаться и придать лицу сочувственное выражение, но получалось у него откровенно плохо.  
— В общем, на втором стакане до меня доперло, что нужно не внутрь употреблять. Ладно, думаю, щас прополощу. И знаешь, в чём проблема была?  
— В чём?  
— В стакан не влезло!  
Джеймс захохотал в голос, откинув голову.  
— Прости... я не нарочно... это совсем не смешно... — повторял он, глядя на Майкла, и продолжал хохотать. Всхлипывал, вытирал слёзы, сжимал губы — и ржал до икоты. Майкл, ухмыляясь, держал его за пояс, чтобы не сверзился с колена, и откровенно любовался. — Господи, Майкл... ты меня утешил. Это, наверное, был худший минет в твоей жизни, мне такое никогда не повторить!  
— Тока попробуй, — грозно сказал Майкл, — отшлёпаю так, что сидеть не сможешь.  
— А чем всё кончилось? - спросил Джеймс, отхохотав своё и приложившись к чаю, чтобы унять икоту.  
— Ну, как чем — взял миску, налил молока, пристроился кое-как.  
— Не говори, что кто-то к тебе зашёл в этот момент!  
— Да нет, — хмыкнул Майкл. — Обошлось. От молока и правда полегчало. А через день совсем прошло.  
— А девушка?  
— Я думал, через недельку снова попробую — она, зараза, хорошенькая была, глазки такие, кудряшки, смеялась прикольно. Но нет — как отрубило. У меня на неё не стоял, а съёживался. Так что ничего не вышло. Обидно было — не представляешь, как. Она мне в самом деле нравилась.  
— Майкл... а как так получилось, что ты... — Джеймс замялся. — У тебя ведь раньше только девушки были? Почему... почему я?..  
— Я не знаю, — тот пожал плечами. — Не знаю, почему. Ты хорошенький. — Он прошёлся всей ладонью ему по спине. — А в остальном я не разбираюсь.  
Джеймс вздохнул, привалился к его плечу. Обвил руками за шею.  
— Это отличное свидание, Майкл. Нисколько не херовое. Мне здесь очень понравилось. И с тобой мне так хорошо, как ни с кем не было. Прости, что не смог тебя... поблагодарить... как ты хотел. Мне очень жаль.  
— Да чё ты заладил извиняться, — сказал Майкл. — Ты мне ничего не должен.  
— Но ты же хотел...  
— Ну хотел, и чё теперь?.. — он небрежно пожал плечами. — Ты мне не обязан давать тока потому, что у меня стоит. Это дело добровольное. Ты чё думал, я тя принуждать буду?..  
Джеймс густо покраснел.  
— Может, мне бы хотелось... — прошептал он, пряча лицо. — Я, наверное, говорю жуткие вещи... Это неправильно... Но ты мне понравился потому, что по тебе видно — ты можешь... И ты не злой. Я просто не умею...  
— А ты приходи практиковаться, — ухмыльнулся Майкл, обнимая его крепче. — Буду тебе как инструктор по вождению: левее, правее, плавнее, глубже...  
— У тебя хорошо получается, — Джеймс кокетливо улыбнулся, подняв голову.  
— Да?.. Ну, значит, в другой раз научу чему-нибудь новенькому.  
— Значит... другой раз будет? — Джеймс прикусил губу.  
Майкл взял его за затылок, стукнулся лоб в лоб.   
— Джаймс, — тихо сказал он. — Других разов будет столько, что ты заебёшься считать.


	13. Chapter 13

— Ты с дуба рухнул?.. — спросила Сара. Звякнула чашкой кофе о блюдце.  
— Ну... так получилось, — сказал Майкл.  
— Что получилось? Знаю я, как это получается! — она скомкала салфетку и бросила на стол. — Господи, ещё и ты... Зачем я вас познакомила... — она закрыла лицо руками.  
Любимая кофейня у Сары была в самом центре города. Здесь всегда играло что-то негромкое, за круглыми белыми столиками сидели девчонки с выпученными розовыми губами, из-под столов друг на друга зырили тявкалки в бантиках, пахло жареными кофейными зёрнами и миндальной пудрой. Не считая девчонок, которые были один в один манекены с витрин универмага Харродс, Майклу здесь нравилось. И печенье тут было вкусным — он даже однажды захватил половинку с собой, чтобы показать Томми.  
— Ну, не реви, — сказал Майкл. — Нормально же всё.  
Сара отняла руки от лица.  
— Я из-за тебя, козла, реветь не собираюсь, — сказала она. — Тебе-то что сделается. А вот Джеймс...  
— А чего Джаймс? — насупился Майкл. — Он сам хотел, ты же видела.  
— Ты кретин, — она посмотрела прямо и внимательно. — Так, скажи мне вот что. У тебя это серьёзно?.. Ты влюбился?..  
— Ничё я не влюбился, — возмутился Майкл. — Нет, ну он мне нравится, конечно, пиздит интересно, и вообще...   
— Если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, я тебе хрен узлом завяжу, — серьёзно пообещала Сара.  
— Да не преувеличивай, это просто секс, — хмыкнул Майкл.   
— Если для тебя это просто секс, — она даже не улыбнулась, — то остановись прямо сейчас. Ты его не знаешь. А я — знаю. Он не как мы с тобой, он не встречается с теми, к кому ничего не чувствует.   
— Да ладно, — с опаской сказал Майкл. — Если б ты его так хорошо знала, сама бы к нему не полезла.  
— Я миллион раз пожалела уже!.. — она сцепила руки в замок, ткнулась в них лбом. Майкл отодвинул блюдце с куском торта, чтоб рукавом не влезла. — С тех пор, как мы расстались, он со мной почти не разговаривает, — тихо сказала она. — В день рождения первый раз за пару недель словом перемолвились. Знаю, что сама дура, но мне его так не хватает...   
— Может, остынет ещё, — предположил Майкл.  
Сара подняла голову.  
— Остынет?.. А ты бы быстро остыл?.. Ты хоть раз в своей жизни влюблялся по-настоящему, или только хером крутить умеешь?..   
— Да не собираюсь я его обижать, — сказал Майкл. — Я ему прямо сказал, что у меня к нему только хер торчком, и всё. Но я сразу с двумя не встречаюсь, потому тебя и позвал на разговор.   
— Ну хоть честный, — вздохнула она. — Я-то переживу. Заезжай иногда просто так, по-дружески. А то у меня теперь ни его, ни тебя...  
— По-дружески — можно, — кивнул Майкл. — Но у тебя же вечно гостей полон дом, скучать некогда будет.  
— Ты кретин, — спокойно сказала она. — Не понимаешь, да?.. Не врубаешься?.. Джеймс мой единственный друг был. Остальные — так, фон создают, — она взмахнула рукой. — Как рыбки в аквариуме. Плавают туда-сюда, рты разевают, в стекло тыкаются. Память — три секунды. А он — не такой. И если ты ему... — она не договорила, полезла в сумочку за платочком. Майкл с изумлением увидел мокрую дорожку на щеке. — Я тебя из-под земли достану, — хрипло сказала она.   
Открыв рот, аккуратно промокнула накрашенные глаза — на салфетке остались пятна от туши.  
— Слушай, — неуверенно сказал Майкл. — Он мне нравится. Но я его не собираюсь замуж звать. Он большой мальчик, сам решает, с кем трахаться. Вот он и решил. А я тока за.  
— Я думала, вы просто... — она отхлебнула остывший кофе, поморщилась. Зачем-то помешала его ложечкой. — Я думала, на вечеринке все просто выпили лишнего, что это шутка такая...  
— Не шутка, — сказал Майкл.   
Сара вдруг усмехнулась, качнула головой.  
— Ты ж говорил, что ты гетеро?..  
— Говорил, — сказал Майкл.  
— Ну, Джеймс, — она тихо засмеялась. — Отбить моего собственного мужика... на моём собственном празднике... практически — в моём собственном доме... да ещё и соперника. Натурала!.. Вот стерва!..  
Восхищение у неё в голосе было совершенно искренним.

Под ровным белым небом крыша казалась ржавой. На фасаде прямо под ней было большое круглое окно с железной рамой. Из такого эффектно выломиться, например, на красном Вранглере, чтоб осколки во все стороны, звон, визг, кто-то стреляет вслед, но, конечно, промахивается.   
Вот только приземляться не на что — до лужайки лететь три этажа. Разве что на деревья планировать. В «Сокровищах Амазонки» был чумовой трюк, когда машина сорвалась с обрыва и улетела сквозь деревья. Там было метров десять падения, сняли с первого дубля.   
Как они это рассчитывали, черти?.. Это ж физика, вот как в «Разрушителях легенд» или «Топ Гир». Всё можно заранее просчитать. Сидит наверняка там какой-то спец, рисует всякие графики со стрелочками: вектор, ускорение, сила удара. Жалко, на таких спецов в университетах не учат. А то, может, бегал бы щас по кампусу с охапкой книжек наперевес, весь из себя деловой, лапал бы Купидончика в пустых аудиториях...  
Майкл вздохнул.   
Вчера они вернулись в Лондон уже заполночь.  
Ночная дорога — опасное место, особенно когда приходит туман. Полотно трассы возникает из ниоткуда, стелется под колёса и исчезает за спиной, в клочья разорванное рёвом мотора. Порой кажется, что сзади тебя нагоняет бездна, хочется выкрутить газ, чтоб оторваться от её жадной пасти. Фонари тускло подсвечивают жёлтым невидимую водяную пыль, будто боженька как следует облегчился на грешную землю.  
Майкл заставлял себя не гнать, подавляя смутное чувство тревоги. Трасса казалась пустой, но в тумане всегда так кажется. Нельзя поддаваться. Он держал крейсерскую скорость, глядел прямо вперед. Джеймс льнул к спине. Было страшно.   
Со страхом Майкл был знаком очень близко. Он испытывал его на прочность и каждый раз усмехался: ну что, бля, выкусил?.. Он знал, что ломать кости очень больно, и знал, что на дороге он уязвим. Если ему в бок прилетит чье-то крыло, он упорхнёт под колеса первому встречному раньше, чем успеет понять, что случилось. Но это всегда будоражило его, пожалуй, даже слегка возбуждало.   
Раньше.  
Майкл вздохнул с облегчением, миновав окраины города. На хорошо освещённых улицах, унизанных светофорами, было спокойно. Он пересёк центр по набережной, свернул к Челси, углубился в богатые спящие кварталы.  
Заглушил мотор возле знакомых ворот. Непонятная тревога отступила, но не сдалась окончательно — осталась смутным холодком где-то в солнечном сплетении. Майкл стащил шлем, повесил его на руль. Накрыл ладонь Джеймса у себя на поясе. Хотел сказать, что можно уже отцепляться, но так и остался сидеть, молча сжав его руку. Джеймс стукнулся шлемом ему в затылок, высвободился, стащил — и вернул руки на пояс. Упёрся подбородком ему в плечо.  
Майкл хотел сказать, что лучше без нежностей, но промолчал. Джеймс поцеловал его за ухом — тепло, щекотно и влажно.  
— Вали уже, — буркнул Майкл, не шевелясь.  
— Встретимся завтра?  
— Я работаю.  
— А у меня пары до четырёх. Заберёшь из университета?  
Они опять целовались, будто расставались на годы. Джеймс жался к нему, постанывая в губы, порывистый и неловкий.  
— Вали уже, — пробормотал Майкл. — Давай, кыш отсюда.  
— Ты приедешь?  
— Приеду.  
— В четыре.  
— В четыре.  
— Я буду ждать.  
— Иди домой.  
— Я буду ждать, Майкл...

Майкл стоял на площадке для велосипедов и мотороллеров, прислонившись задом к мотоциклу. Разглядывал студентов, выбегавших из тяжеленных высоких дверей. Университетские корпуса были старинными, из красного кирпича, с финтифлюшками под самой крышей, белыми оконными рамами.   
Было волнительно искать глазами Джеймса в толпе. Вот показалось — знакомые кудряшки? Но нет, это кто-то другой. Майкл скрестил руки на груди, дежурно улыбнулся проходящей мимо паре девчонок. Те хихикнули, зашептались, ускорили шаг. Майкл проводил их глазами, даже не подмигнув.  
Скамейки в сквере между зданиями занимали группы парней. Сидели рядом, пили кофе из картонных стаканчиков, листали тетради. Смотрели друг другу в глаза, смеялись. Хлопали друг друга по плечам, по затылку.   
По виду ничего не понять — не целуются, и как будто приятели. Обычные студенты. А если не друзья, а любовники, которые могут обняться просто так, взяться за руки, не прячась в углу? Вот сидят двое, один положил другому руку на плечо. Что это? Дружеский жест или что-то большее?   
Сколько раз Майкл сам обнимался и с Томми, и с Браном — и за плечи держал, и сидел на тесной лавке в баре колено к колену, бедро к бедру. Случалось, пьяно дремал головой на плече, а уж сколько раз приходилось тащить каждого до постели, и не сосчитаешь. И тут уж не смотришь, за что хватаешься, особенно если тот выворачивается из рук и хоть на карачках, хоть ползком утекает под стол, чтоб присосаться к закатившейся в угол бутылке. А сколько раз подростками купались голышом, спали вповалку кто на ком, сравнивали, у кого длиннее отросло...  
И никогда не хотелось поцеловать Томми в пухлые губы, не тянуло украдкой пощупать Брана под столом за коленку.  
Что же случилось? Откуда это всё?..

Джеймс выскользнул из дверей, закинул на плечо сумку. Покрутил головой.  
Ищет меня, — подумал Майкл. Внутри всё зажглось. Он выпрямился. Сейчас повернёт голову, сейчас вглядится и заметит...  
Заметил.  
Что нужно сделать, чтобы ты всегда вот так искал меня взглядом? Чтобы шёл ко мне сквозь поток людей, мимо журчащих фонтанов, зелёных скамеек, мимо роллеров и скейтбордов, мимо цветочных клумб и клетчатых пледов, брошенных на газон, мимо кованых фонарей, мимо преподавателей, мимо осенних деревьев, мимо низких железных оград — шёл ко мне, не отрывая взгляда, улыбаясь, ускоряя шаг — что сделать, чтобы так было всегда?..  
Джеймс закинул обе руки ему на шею, привстал на цыпочки, приложился к губам. Майкл обхватил, прижал к себе — тут ведь можно? Тебе виднее, Джаймс, можно ли тут целоваться, — накрыл своим ртом. Пусть все видят, завидуют, шепчутся.   
Рот Джеймса пах кофе и сладкой выпечкой. А ещё он пах самим Джеймсом, и этот запах Майкл не перепутал бы ни с чем, этот вкус проштамповался на языке, как серийный номер, и всё теперь было — «Джаймс» и «не Джаймс». Майкл бы вылизал его изнутри, чтоб навсегда, чтоб ничего больше не помнить...  
— Ого, — раскрасневшись, выдохнул Джеймс, отодвинулся, удерживая Майкла за локти. Посмотрел с опаской, в глазах сгустился пьяный сумрак. — Скучал по мне?..  
Майкл потянулся за новым поцелуем, Джеймс со смешком отдёрнул голову, губы ткнулись в шею над воротом пиджака. Он ахнул, отстранился ещё дальше.  
— Майкл!.. На нас уже смотрят, — он стрельнул глазами в сторону, улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. — Перестань.  
Перестань!.. Брось спичку в лужу бензина и скажи огню: «Перестань». Сильно поможет?..  
— Куда едем? — севшим голосом спросил Майкл, прижавшись носом к его скуле. Куда скажешь. Куда захочешь. В сердечном моторе что-то ослабло и начало стучать. Надо бы открыть, проверить, что не в порядке. Того и гляди — разболтаются все крепежи, сердце проломит ребра и вывалится наружу.  
— Хочу познакомить тебя с Бобби, — сказал Джеймс, подставляя скулу под поцелуй.  
— Это который твой лучший друг? — вспомнил Майкл. — А он не ревнивый?  
— Ужасно ревнивый! — засмеялся Джеймс, и Майклу сразу стало не до шуток.

Домик был старенький, благообразный, со стенами из серо-коричневого кирпича, пожелтевшими от времени оконными рамами. За оградой не выше колена был жухлый осенний сад. Старая кривая лиственница склонялась над входом, бросая густую тень. В доме зашлась лаем собака.  
Джеймс соскочил с мотоцикла, сунул шлем Майклу в руки и торопливо бросился к двери.  
Это что ещё были за штучки? Что ещё за ревнивый друг? Пока Джеймс стучал в дверь, Майкл твёрдо решил, что если там сейчас образуется такой друг, к которому Джеймс кинется обниматься, он начистит морды обоим, и пусть потом целуются друг с другом, сколько влезет.  
В дверях показался пожилой мужчина в пижамных штанах и растянутом зеленом свитере. Серая мохнатая туша вильнула у него между ног и с отчаянным лаем набросилась на Джеймса. Тот присел, обхватил голову чудовища обеими руками, засмеялся, отворачиваясь от слюнявого языка. Здоровый пес прыгал вокруг, повизгивая, молотя хвостом по ногам и гавкая так, что закладывало уши.  
— Бобби, — смеясь, повторял Джеймс. — Бобби, Бобби...  
Майкл стащил с головы шлем, глубоко вздохнул. Подошёл ближе.  
— Это и есть твой лучший друг? — недоверчиво спросил он.  
— Бобби, это Майкл, — Джеймс развернул голову пса, тот настороженно уставился на нового человека, кося глазом на хозяина. — Мы вместе пойдём гулять.  
При слове «гулять» пёс нетерпеливо заскулил, виляя задом. Майкл протянул Бобби открытую ладонь. Тот обнюхал её, небрежно лизнул и с обожанием во взгляде обернулся к Джеймсу.  
— Я принес деньги за октябрь, — Джеймс встал, вытащил из кармана конверт, передал хозяину дома. — Как вы тут, мистер Сайрус? Всё в порядке?  
— В порядке, сынок, — тот улыбнулся, пряча деньги в карман штанов. — Бобби по тебе очень скучает. Как и всегда.  
Джеймс достал из сумки поводок, прицепил к ошейнику. Бобби потянулся к белой калитке, упираясь лапами в землю.  
— Тихо, тихо, — ласково сказал Джеймс. — Рядом.  
Пёс послушно вернулся, шумно вздохнул, пошёл возле ноги.  
По небу тянулись длинные белые облака, солнце играло на облетающих листьях сирени в палисадниках, на пышных пепельно-фиолетовых шапках хризантем.   
— Твой лучший друг — псина, — сказал Майкл.   
В голове не укладывалось. Что, никогда никому не хотелось позвать Купидончика выпить, футбол посмотреть?.. Ну ладно, не футбол — что они там у себя смотрят?.. хоккей? балет? Мажоры ведь народ башковитый, образованный — давным-давно должны были просечь, что это за брульянт.  
— Ну да, — просто сказал брульянт. — У меня больше никого нет.  
— А почему он живёт здесь?  
— Мама против животных в доме, — Джеймс грустно улыбнулся. — Я всегда хотел собаку, но она не позволяла.   
— И как же он у тебя завёлся?..  
— У нас недалеко от дома есть приют. Я ходил туда. Приносил деньги, а иногда, если разрешали, помогал что-то делать: выгуливал, играл с ними, клеил объявления о найденной собаке. А потом туда привезли Бобби... И я влюбился с первого взгляда.  
Длинноногая мохнатая тварь, семенившая рядом с Джеймсом, выглядела как пиздец. Влюбился он. В эту страхомордию. Бобби с первого взгляда вызывал разве что недоумение, а у особо чувствительных — лёгкую панику. Он был метисом ирландского волкодава и обещал вырасти в настоящую лошадь.  
Майкл отвёл глаза. Богатенький мальчик приходит в собачий приют, потому что ему больше не с кем играть. Ну ёбаный в рот. Как это вообще возможно?..  
— Я не мог думать, что он достанется кому-то ещё, — сказал Джеймс. — И забрал себе. Прятал в спальне целую неделю. Он был еще щенком — маленький, косолапый и ужасно ласковый. Спал со мной под одним одеялом. Но потом мама узнала и устроила настоящий скандал.  
Джеймс потрепал Бобби по ушам, не наклоняясь. Тот деловито перебирал лапами, притормаживая только для того, чтобы помочиться на почтовый ящик, кучу листьев или фонарный столб.  
— Она велела отвести его обратно в приют, но папа предложил компромисс. Он сказал, что я могу найти для Бобби того, кто возьмет его жить к себе, и что я могу оплачивать его содержание из своих карманных денег, если хочу видеться с ним.  
— И твоя мама согласилась?  
— Ну, зато никто не грыз её мебель, — Джеймс усмехнулся. — Если у меня есть собака, которую она не видит, её это устраивает.  
— Мама у тебя с характером, — хмыкнул Майкл.  
— Она... сложный человек. Она меня очень любит, но иногда с ней тяжело.  
— А что не так?  
— Ну... — Джеймс вздохнул. — Неважно.

В парке Джеймс отцепил поводок. Бобби помчался вперёд. Они медленно шли за ним по желтеющей траве, усыпанной листьями. Их горьковатый запах разливался между деревьями.   
Здесь недалеко была конечная станция железной дороги, и через парк всё время тянулись люди. Бобби носился, не обращая на них внимания. Он облаивал белок, нагло цокающих высоко в ветвях, шнырял под кустами, цепляя листья на хвост, совал нос в кротовые норы. Возвращался назад, подбегал к Джеймсу, поскуливая, заглядывал в глаза: любишь?.. любишь?..   
— Странные у тебя родители, — сказал Майкл. — Против собаки в доме, но не против, чтоб ты чпокался с парнем.  
Джеймс сбился с шага, покосился на Майкла.  
— Ты всегда такой... прямолинейный?  
— Я чё-то не так сказал? — насторожился Майкл.  
— Да нет... я думаю, все так.  
Джеймс замолчал, потом заговорил снова.  
— Слушай, Майкл. Давай проясним. Я, в общем, ничего от тебя не жду.  
Майкл нахмурился. Стало вдруг как-то гадко.  
— Да чё прояснять, — буркнул он. — Всё ж нормально.  
— Мне просто хочется, чтобы между нами не было недопонимания. — Джеймс смотрел себе под ноги. — Я не специалист в отношениях, у меня их было-то... — он прикусил губу. — Давай сразу договоримся. Когда тебе надоест, скажи мне сразу.  
— Чё надоест? — Майкл не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица: глаза потемнели, спрятались за ресницами, брови сошлись над переносицей.   
— Когда я тебе надоем, — сказал Джеймс. Бледные осенние веснушки проступили на коже, будто кто-то кофе брызнул в лицо. — Когда тебе захочется кого-то ещё, не тяни, сразу скажи мне.  
Да что за херня. Майкл чувствовал себя виноватым. А что сказал-то? Всё ж так и есть, ну? Чё тогда тянет оправдываться? Да и что тут скажешь, что, блин, говорят в таких случаях? В любви признаются, что ли?   
Да есть ли она вообще, эта любовь. Вот чтоб в жизни, а не в кино. С сексом-то всё понятно. Но любовь — это ж выдумка. Мало ли что в кино показывают. Там и лобовое стекло можно кулаком разбить, и дыхание под водой задержать минут на десять.  
А ещё было страшно обидно. Будто ткнулся в подставленную ладонь, прям как Бобби, только вместо ласки получил болезненный щелчок по носу.   
— Ну ладно, — ответил Майкл с кривой усмешкой. — Скажу. А ты тоже... Когда скучно станет. С кем поумнее поговорить захочется. Я ж всё понимаю.  
— Ты обиделся? — удивлённо спросил Джеймс.  
— А чё на правду обижаться, — сердито сказал Майкл. — Ты всё верно нарисовал. Я ж вставить тебе хочу, вот и подкатываю с разных сторон. Я, правда, ухаживать не умею, мне обычно сразу дают. Но с тобой это даже увлекательно. За ручки подержаться, прокатиться туда-сюда, с собачиной твоей погулять, — он кивнул на Бобби, мелькавшего в кустах. — Чё только не сделаешь ради секса.  
Джеймс смотрел на него, молча моргая.  
— Значит, все это — только ради секса?.. — наконец спросил он.  
Хотелось заскулить и закрыть морду лапами.  
— А чё люди вообще встречаются? — Майкл пожал плечами. Всё было правда, но почему-то от правды тошнило. — Чтоб потрахаться.  
— Спасибо за откровенность, — глухо сказал Джеймс. — И как ты думаешь, сколько раз тебе понадобится трахнуть меня, чтобы успокоиться?.. Один?.. Пять?..  
— Откуда я знаю, — бросил Майкл. И вдруг добавил: — Я с Сарой расстался.  
— Когда?.. — Джеймс аж глаза раскрыл. — Почему?..  
— Сегодня, — буркнул он. — Я сразу с двумя не сплю. Ну... если только не с двумя сразу, — он усмехнулся.  
Джеймс отвернулся, свистом подозвал Бобби к себе. Подобрал палку из-под ног, зашвырнул на другую сторону лужайки. Бобби, счастливый, помчался за ней.  
Майкл двинулся следом за ними, ссутулившись и сунув руки в карманы.

Джеймс валял своего пса по траве, дергал за уши, обнимал, целовал длинную морду с клочковатой шерстью. Майкл бродил рядом. Чёрт с ними, со всеми этими глупыми чувствами. Надо просто меньше думать о них. Любовь-морковь, кого это вообще волнует, кроме девчонок?..  
— Джаймс, — он кинул ему в спину дикое яблочко размером с орех. — Чё скажу.  
Тот развернулся, сел в траве, настороженно поднял глаза. Бобби напрыгнул ему на плечи, сунул нос в ухо, замер, нетерпеливо колотя хвостом по ногам. Майкл присел рядом на корточки.  
— Слушай, ты мне нравишься. Я ничего в тебе не понимаю, твоей жизни не нюхал. Ты на выходные вон в Париж катаешься, а мне в Чидеок выбраться — уже путешествие. Зато я дружить умею. Если так сложится, что мы разбежимся — ты, главное, запомни, что если тебя обидят, я кому угодно щи вправлю. Вот просто звякни мне и скажи, мол, тут один мудак залупается — я приеду и посмотрю на него. Пусть он хоть кто. Пусть попробует на тебя при мне наехать — улетит нахер, тока ботинки останутся.  
У Джеймса был этот его проникновенный взгляд, будто ангел крылом взмахнул. Майкл ещё что-то хотел сказать, но забыл, засмотревшись.  
Джеймс протянул руку, накрыл ладонь Майкла, переплёл пальцы.  
— Странный ты человек... То говоришь, что ухаживаешь за мной только ради секса... То теперь заступаться за меня хочешь. Я не понимаю, как у тебя одно с другим связывается.  
— Да я просто только три вещи в жизни хорошо умею, — серьёзно ответил Майкл. — Байк водить, дружить и трахаться. Вот и предлагаю, что есть.  
— Я не знаю, чем могу тебе ответить. У меня, как говорят, ничего за душой нет, только Бобби и какие-нибудь развалины.  
— Да мне, кроме тебя самого, ничего и не нужно.  
Джеймс поднял глаза.  
— Поцелуй меня, — тихо сказал он.  
Майкла дважды приглашать было не надо — опрокинул Джеймса в траву, так что Бобби зашёлся тревожным лаем, навис, выдохнул в губы. Джеймс упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, отодвинул, посмотрел в глаза. Прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к виску, скользнул по линии челюсти к губам. Майкл попробовал поймать палец — Джеймс отдёрнул руку, игриво поднял бровь.  
Бобби всунул мокрую морду между их лицами, облизал каждого, шумно сопя. Джеймс расхохотался, спихнул Майкла, бросился ловить пса, чтобы выдрать его за уши. Тот с радостным лаем носился по лужайке, взрывая землю когтями.  
Обратно шли уже в сумерках. Держались за руки.  
— Не могу поверить, что у тебя нет друзей, — сказал Майкл. — А как же Сара и её компашка? Ты ж такой умный, с тобой должно быть пиздец интересно дружить. Столько всего знаешь. Про историю, про это вот всё.  
— У нас разные интересы. Мне скучно на вечеринках, и я не люблю разговоры о том, кто с кем спит.  
— Про тебя-то теперь точно разговоры пойдут, — Майкл пихнул его локтем. — Не боишься?  
— Нет, — Джеймс отвёл волосы с глаз, посмотрел на него. — Пусть говорят.


	14. Chapter 14

— Майк! — восторженно заорал Томми прямо в ухо, стоило только снять трубку. — Майк, это пиздец!.. Это!.. Пиздец!..   
— Какого... — Майкл отдёрнул телефон, нахмурился. В ухе звенело. Томми вообще был парнем не громким, так что тут явно что-то стряслось.  
— Бросил всё! — продолжал орать Томми. — Щазжа! Щазжа бросил всё и прибежал!  
— Да чё стряслось-то? — спросил Майкл, держа трубку перед собой — Томми было слышно, пожалуй, на всю улицу.   
— Это пиздец, — коротко бросил Томми, и вместо него зачастили гудки.   
Майкл озадаченно почесал в затылке и глянул на часы. Старенькие электронные Casio на разболтанном браслете — ещё отец носил, пока мать ему новые не подарила. До конца рабочего дня оставалось ещё полчаса.  
— Кто звонил? — спросил Кристофер.  
— Томми. У него там чё-то стряслось, но вроде не пожар, — Майкл выглянул из гаража, убедился, что над крышей «Коровы» не вьются клубы дыма. — Заглянем к нему?  
Кристофер прикрутил горелку, поднял защитное стекло, внимательно посмотрел на сына.  
— Давай. Давно никуда не выбирались.   
Майкл сунул телефон в карман, покрутил в пальцах длинный крюк, которым только что выправил вмятину. Склонил голову набок, оценивая результат. Вышло ровно — так, что и не найдешь теперь, где была. Как всегда.  
— Где пропадаешь-то теперь? — спросил Кристофер. — Завёл кого?  
Майкл густо покраснел.  
— Да вроде... Не знаю. Может быть.  
— Ну, захочешь — расскажешь, — Кристофер пожал плечами. — Ты с кузовом закончил? Машину заберут завтра в девять. Всё готово?

«Дорогой Томми!» — было размашисто написано на титульном листе. — «Верь в себя и никогда не сдавайся. Только самые упрямые сукины дети становятся лучшими поварами. Дерзай!».  
Подпись пересекала нижнюю часть страницы: «Г. Рамзи».  
Томми благоговейно смотрел на надпись и водил по ней дрожащими пальцами, будто читал шрифт Брайля.  
— Как ты это сделал... как ты это сделал... — повторял он.  
— Тихо, тихо, — Бран комкал в руке салфетку, вытирал ему мокрые щёки. — Не капай на чернила, расплывется к ебеням, ну.  
— Как ты это сделал?..   
Томми закрыл книгу, погладил обложку дрожащими пальцами. Гордон Рамзи сурово пялился на него оттуда, стоя с двумя ножами наперевес.  
Часы работы «Коровы, короны, вороны» были, как утка — плавающими. Обычно Томми открывал паб в три часа и закрывал с последним посетителем, который либо уходил своими ногами, либо его выволакивали наружу Майкл с Браном. Иногда Томми открывался в пять, если у него не было настроения, а иногда — в час дня, если оно было.  
На втором этаже над пабом был его офис, а на третьем жил он сам, в мансарде под самой крышей, окна которой выходили на парк Виктория.  
— Сначала я думал, что подарю только книгу, — улыбаясь, сказал Джеймс. — А потом вспомнил, что у него есть ресторан в Лондоне. Это совсем недалеко от моего дома, на другой стороне Гайд парка.  
— Гросвенор сквер десять-тринадцать, Мэйфер, — как заклинание, прошептал Томми.  
— Я заглянул туда на ланч и попросил передать мистеру Рамзи, что хотел бы взять у него автограф, если он не занят, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Вот прям так взял и попросил? — удивился Бран. — А если б тя через окно выставили с твоим ланчем? Он же знаменитость.  
— Это приличное место, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Меня бы не выставили. И я дал хорошие чаевые метрдотелю.   
Томми пихнул Брана локтем:  
— Заткнись! А ты давай, расскажи, чего дальше было, — Томми навалился грудью на стол, жадно глядя на Джеймса. — Ты его видел?..  
Бран насупился, начал колупать табличку «Зарезервировано», искоса поглядывая на Джеймса и тщательно скрывая интерес.  
— Он подошёл ко мне через некоторое время, — продолжил тот. — Я сказал ему, что у меня есть друг, который мечтает стать шеф-поваром. И попросил подписать для тебя книгу. Сказать пару вдохновляющих фраз. Вот и всё, — Джеймс радостно улыбнулся.  
Томми раскрыл книгу, в сотый раз посмотрел на титульный лист.  
— Он написал мне... Он!.. Написал мне!..  
Бран опять потянулся за салфетками.  
— Ну, хорош, хорош... — торопливо заговорил он. — Чё реветь-то. Ну написал, ну круто... Вишь, кудряшка пацан с яйцами оказался.   
Томми схватил Джеймса за руку.  
— У тебя теперь всё тут бесплатно. Проси, что хочешь. Я тебе последний стакан пива отдам, даже если нечем будет пожар тушить.  
— Что, кудряшка, герой? — дружелюбно усмехнулся Бран. — А расскажи, чем ты Майка купил. Тоже книжкой с картинками? Или отсосал виртуозно?  
Джеймс вздрогнул, замер.   
— А ты отбить прицеливаешься?.. — спросил он.  
Бран раззявил челюсть, но ответить не успел — Томми схватил его за бритый затылок и что есть силы грохнул лбом в стол.  
— Не смей так разговаривать с человеком, который принес мне автограф Гордона Рамзи, — прошипел Томми, всей пятернёй прижимая голову Брана к столешнице. — Или я тебе до конца жизни буду ссать в пиво, понял?..  
— Ну ты чё, — гнусаво пробубнил Бран, не вырываясь. — За что продался!.. За закорючку? Я тебе таких мульён нарисую.  
— Второй раз повторять не буду, — Томми наклонился к самому его уху. — Услышу ещё хоть одно грубое слово про Джеймса...  
Он отпихнул Брана, тот обиженно нахохлился.  
— Да чё ты, бля!.. Всегда про педиков шутили, а теперь нельзя?.. Майк бы поржал. — Он взялся за стакан пива, настороженно глянул на просвет, будто Томми мог успеть туда плюнуть.  
— Майк меру знает, — сурово сказал Томми. — Я ещё помню, как он тебя по полу возил, когда ты ему Эвана вспомнил.  
Томми прижал книгу к груди и встал.  
— Пошли на кухню, Джеймс. Мы с тобой лимонный торт заебеним, а этому пидарасу попробовать не дадим.  
— Эй-эй, ну это уже через край! — засуетился Бран. — Я люблю лимонный торт!  
Томми показал ему средний палец.

Кухня в задней части паба была скромной, старой, но очень чистой. Томми вёл дела один: сам стоял за стойкой, сам готовил, сам закупал продукты и бочки с пивом. Только с уборкой у него были помощники: кухню и туалеты драила маленькая вьетнамка. Пол помыть в зале, столы поскоблить Томми справлялся сам. Или Бран с Майклом не стеснялись взяться за швабру: это ж был почти второй дом.  
Кухня до потолка была забрана белым кафелем. На магнитной ленте висело штук пятнадцать ножей из разных наборов, над газовой плитой на шесть конфорок выгибался широкий раструб вытяжки.   
Томми раскрыл книгу, бережно поставил её на окно, подпёр скалкой, чтобы страница не перелистнулась.   
— Кто такой Эван? — спросил Джеймс.  
— А, был у нас один парень, — Томми полез в шкафчики за кукурузной крупой. — Жил на этой же улице. Достань яйца, в холодильнике. Ну, как — не у нас, у Майка. Они друг за другом ходили, как привязанные. Эван одно время даже жил у него.   
— Правда? — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Ага. Да они вообще друг от друга не отлеплялись: куда один, туда второй.   
— Он был... хороший?.. — Джеймс осторожно положил яйца на стол.  
Томми повязал фартук, разгладил на нём складки, будто готовился к священному обряду.  
— Так-то да, но это надо у Майка спросить. Они вечно вдвоём за ручки таскались. Я так думаю, с кем попало Майк бы не стал...   
Томми задумался, снял с полки стеклянную миску.  
— А вообще — хороший, конечно. Музыку любил. Книжки. Майк его вечно защищал. Эван ещё сцепиться ни с кем не успел — а тот уже рядом, как коршун, ходит и зыркает. Бережёт.  
— И как вы к этому относились?.. — осторожно спросил Джеймс.  
— Да как — нормально, — чуть удивлённо отозвался Томми. — Бран, конечно, всегда ревнивый был, но он это не всерьёз. Майк ему и как брат, и как отец. Свой-то у Брана по тюрьмам отдыхает.  
— А где Эван сейчас?  
— Хрен его знает. Учиться поступил и уехал. В Манчестер.  
— И вы не общаетесь?  
— Не. Они с Майком вроде писали друг другу, но это всё быстро заглохло.   
Томми вздохнул, опёрся руками о столешницу.  
— Когда Эван уехал, я думал, он свихнется, ей-богу, — тихо сказал он. — Из дома два месяца не выходил. В школе не появлялся. Родители к нему и так, и эдак, а он ничё не делает, тока молчит. Мы с Браном тож пытались. Ну, как — я иду его разговаривать, а Бран под окнами бегает — курит, переживает. Он ему потом слово сказать боялся — мол, ляпну чё, а его в дурку заберут. И так уже почти пациент из-за Эвана.   
— Они были так... близки? — спросил Джеймс. — Майкл и Эван?  
— Ну, а ты думаешь — под конец они, считай, одной семьёй жили. В смысле, Эван от своих свинтил и ночевал у него, считай, каждый день.   
Джеймс отошёл к окну, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Думаешь, Майкл его очень любил?..  
Томми нахмурился, бросил косой взгляд. Хлопнул дверцей холодильника, достал молоко, масло.  
— Я не знаю. Любил, не любил — я не спрашивал. Но убивался он по нему долго.  
— А сколько они были вместе?..  
Томми замер, поднял глаза к потолку и пошевелил губами.  
— Ну, так-то... Если считать, как познакомились... Да лет восемь будет. А что?  
— Восемь лет?.. — растерялся Джеймс. — А как же... Я думал, у него куча девушек была.  
— Была, — Томми энергично кивнул. — Но это потом уже. Позже.  
Джеймс посмотрел в окно, через которое виднелся задний двор с жестяными бочками и синими пластиковыми ящиками из-под бутылок, составленными в штабеля.  
— Так Бран, значит, не шутит, а просто бестактно интересуется?.. — спросил он.  
— Чего не шутит? — Томми повернулся, одной рукой удерживая стеклянную миску, второй — взбивая масло с сахаром.  
— Про Майкла.  
— Да не обращай ты внимания! — Томми дернул плечом. — Его заносит, конечно, но он обижать не хочет. Он за Майка руки-ноги в огонь сунет, если надо. Просто стесняется очень, вот и говнится. Достань миндаль, наверху, в пакетике. Надо смолоть.  
Джеймс сунул горсть миндаля в кофемолку, задумчиво облизал пальцы.  
— Странно... Майкл мне говорил, с парнями у него раньше никогда...  
Томми выронил миску на стол, испуганно уставился на Джеймса.  
— Чё ты сказал?.. — переспросил он.  
— Я... — Джеймс растерялся. — Я сказал...  
Томми бросил вилку, вытер пальцы о фартук.   
— Чё-то я тебя щас не понял, — он прищурился.  
— Наверное, мы оба... — осторожно сказал Джеймс. — Не поняли...  
— Чё ты там сказал про «Майк с парнями раньше никогда»?..  
Джеймс неловко рассмеялся. Глаза у Томми были серьёзные, как наждачка.  
— Так, блять, приехали, — тихо сказал он. — Те сколько полных лет? Восемнадцать?..  
— Да при чём тут... — начал Джеймс.  
Томми ахнул, зажал рот рукой, попятился. В глазах был ужас.   
— Эй, ну хорош тебе, — в дверях кухни показалась виноватая голова Брана.  
— Нахер пошёл! — рявкнул Томми, разворачиваясь, цапнул со стола горсть муки, кинул в лицо. Бран чихнул, исчез за дверью.  
Томми постоял, опустив руки и глядя в пол. Джеймс помолчал, не зная, что сказать.   
— Я пойду, — наконец сказал он. — Извини. Мне очень жаль.  
Он протиснулся мимо Томми, но тот схватил его за запястье и удержал.   
— Я пойду, — повторил Джеймс.  
— Нет, — Томми поднял покрасневшие глаза. — Майк мне как семья.  
— Я всё понял... — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Извини. Я не хотел...  
— Нет, — Томми сильнее стиснул запястье, нервно оскалился. — Ты не понял. Как семья! Он мне... А я...   
Он заморгал, отвёл взгляд, сунулся рукавом утереть нос, но вовремя опомнился, отдёрнул руку.   
— Я не могу, — беспомощно сказал он, глядя на Джеймса. — Ты мне книжку принёс. А я тебя гнать буду? Я так не умею.  
— Не надо, — мягко сказал Джеймс и поморщился, вытаскивая руку из сильных пальцев. — Глупо вышло. Мне очень жаль, что я... Жаль, что не получилось... Я бы... Ты хороший, — невпопад добавил он.  
— Никуда не пойдёшь, — твёрдо сказал Томми. Для верности ещё и проход перекрыл, рукой в косяк упёрся. — Не пущу. Ты мне обещал с пирогом помочь.   
Джеймс смотрел на него, будто ему только что казнь отменили.  
— А Брану я в лоб постучу, — сердито сказал Томми. — Чтоб завязывал с шуточками.  
— Майк с отцом пришёл, — снова сунулся Бран, заранее щурясь, чтобы не получить горсть муки в лицо ещё раз. Он ещё прошлую не до конца счистил с вечной кожаной куртки, между заклепками остались белые разводы.  
— Вот иди и развлекай их, — сурово велел Томми. — А мы заняты. Давай, кудряшка, не стой столбом, надо яйца взбить.

За стойкой маячил Бран, сосредоточенно грыз зубочистку и листал последний номер GQ.  
— А Томми где? — спросил Майкл, усаживаясь на высокий табурет.  
— Заперся на кухне с твоей кудряшкой, — обиженно сказал Бран. — Я те говорил, Томми тя уделает.  
Из-за двери раздался звон посуды и взрыв смеха. Оттуда сладко тянуло ванилью и цитрусами.  
— Во, слышал? — Бран мотнул головой и мрачно усмехнулся. — Наверняка ебутся изо всех сил.  
Майкл улыбнулся, цапнул Брана за ворот куртки и подтянул к себе, протащив пузом по стойке.  
— Ты меня достал, — тихо сказал он, наклонившись к самому уху.  
— Да вы чё, сговорились оба сегодня?.. — Бран попытался вырваться, но Майкл держал крепко.  
— Если ты не заткнешь пасть насчёт Джаймса, — пообещал тот, — я те щас сниму штаны и отвезу в гей-клуб на Марчмонт стрит. Мож, тя попустит, когда тебя выдолбят.   
— Да я же...  
— Ты меня понял?  
— Понял, понял, — раздражённо отозвался Бран, лицо у него пошло красными пятнами. — Я тока не понял, откуда ты Марчмонт стрит знаешь. Бывал?  
— Видел, как ты оттуда вышел, — прошептал Майкл в ухо.  
— Что?.. Да я!.. — Бран забарахтался, вывернулся из рук, отшатнулся. — Да я просто!.. Да я не знал!.. Да я сразу назад!.. Меня вообще Элли!.. Она всё — давай, давай!.. А я чё!.. Да я тока раз!.. Майк!.. Да я никогда!..  
Майкл хохотал до слез.  
— Погоди... — Бран покраснел, как ошпаренный. — Ты ж не мог меня видеть. Это в августе было, когда ты на курсы катался! Тебя ваще в городе не было!  
Майкл лёг грудью на стойку, всхлипывая и вытирая глаза.  
— Я пошутил... Не видел я тебя нигде. Просто пошутил... Я ж не знал, что ты у нас впрямь любитель через чёрный ход развлечься.  
— Майк!.. — взвыл тот. — Да я только зашёл!.. Даже не разглядел!.. Это всё Элли!..  
— Знаю, знаю, — Майкл дотянулся, похлопал его по плечу. — Ты Томми скажи, пусть твой номерок из списка вычеркнет. Я тебя по дружбе чпокну, вне очереди.  
— Майк!..  
— Да ты не бойся, я ласковый.  
Бран закрыл лицо руками и съехал на пол. Майкл беззвучно стонал от смеха, запрокинув голову.

Обыграть Кристофера в бильярд ещё никому не удавалось, но Майкл не терял надежду. Он обошёл вокруг стола, щурясь на шары, замершие на протёртом зелёном сукне. Кристофер приложился к высокому стакану Гиннеса и добродушно усмехнулся.  
— Хватит кружить, бей или сдавай партию.  
Майкл положил руку на стол, пригнулся, прицелился. Удар вышел хороший, резкий, но шар пролетел через всё поле, без толку разметав соседей, в лузу не закатился ни один. Майкл чертыхнулся.  
— Глазомер у тебя, как у суслика, — хмыкнул Кристофер. Сделал ещё глоток, перебросил кий с плеча на руку и одной атакой забросил в лузы сразу три шара.  
Майкл сердито нахмурился, закусил губу. Он безбожно проигрывал — как всегда, как и каждый раз, когда они с отцом приходили в паб.  
— Однажды я тебя обставлю.  
— Вот я удивлюсь, — улыбнулся Кристофер.  
С кухни тянуло умопомрачительным запахом горячего пирога. Бран скрёбся в дверь, но получал в ответ только хохот и направление по известному адресу.  
— Они сожрут его без меня, — пожаловался он. — Они уже его жрут, я слышу!..  
— А ты терпи, — посоветовал Майкл, склоняясь над сукном. — И повтори нам пиво.  
— Я залезу к ним в кухню через окно!  
— Подушку подстели, а то ушибёшься, когда обратно вылетишь.  
Дверь на кухню широко распахнулась, выпустив клубы ароматного пара и лимонного запаха. Томми вынес на круглом подносе дымящийся пирог канареечного цвета, щедро посыпанный сахарной пудрой.  
За ним показался Джеймс. У него на щеке был белый след, волосы тоже казались слегка припорошёнными. Глаза счастливо блестели.  
— Майкл, — отец хлопнул его по спине кием. — Не отвлекайся.  
Майкл сосредоточился, промазал мимо битка. Кристофер улыбнулся.  
— Сдаёшься?  
— Нет, — Майкл оторвал взгляд от Джеймса. — Доиграем.  
— Как скажешь.  
Кристофер, явно растягивая удовольствие от близкой победы, положил в лузу один-единственный шар. Майк встал спиной к Джеймсу, встряхнул головой, пригнулся. Выдохнул перед ударом. Биток улетел в борт, отскочил, заметался по столу и замер в центре.  
— Не везет, — довольно сказал Кристофер и уложил ещё один шар.  
— Майкл? Хочешь попробовать? — за спиной возник Джеймс с двумя тарелками. Одну протянул Кристоферу: — Я вам тоже захватил.  
— Сейчас я закончу разделывать его, как младенца, и обязательно попробую, — сказал тот.  
— Нашёл, чем хвастаться, — буркнул Майкл. — Ты сто лет играешь.  
— Хочешь меня обставить — практикуйся.  
От стойки раздалось блаженное мычание, будто туда завели стадо быков — это Бран попробовал пирог.  
Майкл откровенно слил партию, забрал тарелку из рук Джеймса. Тот отступил на шаг, улыбаясь, сунул руки в задние карманы джинсов.  
— А сам?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— А я пока готовил, наелся.  
— Ты нормальный вообще? — возмутился Майкл. — А ну пошёл отхряпал себе шмат, пока Бран своим экскаватором всё не загрёб.  
Но было уже поздно — к стойке налетели посетители, расхватали горячий пирог, оставив на подносе только крошки. Джеймс с улыбкой пожал плечами: не повезло.  
Майкл, вздохнув, разделил свой кусок напополам, облизал и протянул вилку Джеймсу:  
— Чтоб я больше не слышал, что ты «пока готовил, наелся».  
Пирог был горячий, сладковато-лимонный, ванильный и очень нежный. Майкл пробубнил что-то одобрительное, не разжимая рта, жестами выразил Томми свое восхищение. Последний кусок разделил с Джеймсом пополам, потом ещё раз пополам, потом опять пополам, пока на тарелке наконец не осталась одна крошка, делить которую было уже нельзя.  
— Обалдеть, — сказал Майкл, облизывая пальцы. — Не хочешь у Томми подработать, а? С такими десертами тут весь квартал будет собираться.  
— А то он у меня и так не собирается, — ворчливо сказал Томми.  
Кристофер поставил на стойку пустую тарелку.  
— И впрямь молодцы, — он переглянулся с Томми, улыбнулся Джеймсу. — Ты тоже про ресторан мечтаешь?..  
— Нет, — тот пожал плечами. — Я под настроение готовлю. Если есть, для кого.  
— Ну... повезло тому, кого ты кормить возьмёшься.  
Джеймс польщённо улыбнулся:  
— Спасибо... Мне так приятно, что всем понравилось.  
— Давай я тебя угощу, — предложил Кристофер. — В благодарность. А ты ведь не здесь живёшь, да?  
— В Кенсингтоне.  
— Не близко, — Кристофер кивнул Брану: — Сообрази два, — и снова повернулся к Джеймсу. — И как, тебя тут не задирают?  
— Нет, я уже почти свыкся с местными обычаями. Тем более что Бран меня точно обидеть не сможет, — он стрельнул глазами за стойку и улыбнулся.  
— Эт ещё почему? — спросил тот, с опаской глянув на Майкла.  
— Потому что Бранвен, дочь Ллира — это валлийская богиня любви и красоты, — сказал Джеймс. — Разве парень с таким именем может быть злым?..  
— Что?.. — растерянно спросил Бран.  
Майкл захохотал так, что чуть не рухнул на бильярдный стол.

Томми, конечно, не мог не похвастаться книгой. Майкл аккуратно листал её, берясь кончиками пальцев за самые уголки страниц, чтобы случайно не оставить жирных пятен. Томми сопел у него над ухом. Майкл украдкой поглядывал за столик, где сидел Джеймс и о чём-то говорил с его отцом. Надо же, и тут нашёл общий язык. И Томми влюбил в себя, и Брана осадил. Волшебный он, что ли?..  
Кристофер перехватил взгляд Майкла, махнул рукой, подзывая к себе. Тот кивнул, перевернул последнюю страницу. Вернулся к первому развороту, поглазел на подпись Рамзи — даже не верилось, что она настоящая. Майкл привык, что такие люди были из недоступного, параллельного мира, где водились деньги, где не нужно было экономить на отоплении, штопать одежду, следить за еженедельными скидками и покупать еду с истекающим сроком годности, потому что она дешевле.  
Вдруг оказалось, что этот мир — реален. Что Гордон Рамзи — не выдумка из журнала, а живой человек. И может быть, их с Томми мечты выбраться из Хакни — в самом деле не мечты, а планы.  
Майкл выбрался из-за стойки, пересел к Джеймсу.   
— О чем задумался? — спросил Кристофер. Он сидел напротив, медленно цедя Гиннес.  
— Думаю, всё у него получится, — сказал Майкл. — Томми упрямый. Мы ещё посидим вот так в его ресторане.  
Кристофер улыбнулся, поднося к губам стакан:  
— Отметим там твой первый «Оскар».  
— «Оскар» за спецэффекты дают, — поправил Майкл, слегка смутившись. Потёрся под столом о колено Джеймса. — Его обычно всякая фантастика отхватывает. У меня будет «Таурус». За трюки.  
Кристофер отсалютовал стаканом пива.  
— Так, на чём я остановился?  
— Он выучил слово «блять», — Джеймс привалился к плечу Майкла, с любопытством ожидая продолжения.  
— Да. И начал семафорить им в каждой фразе. «Я пошел к Эвану, блять». «Спокойной ночи, блять». «А что это за железка, блять?». Я у него спрашиваю: ты хоть понимаешь, что говоришь? Нет, говорит, не понимаю. И я ему объясняю, что если не понимаешь значения грубых слов, использовать их — глупо. Вроде замолк.  
Майкл шумно вздохнул: он не любил всех этих экскурсий в прошлое. Что было, то прошло, и нечего там ворошить.   
— И что ты думаешь — через неделю начинается второй акт, — продолжил Кристофер. — «Пиздец, молоко кончилось». «Тотенхэм проиграл Арсеналу, пиздец». Я спрашиваю — что я тебе говорил, парень? А он смотрит, серьёзный такой, и отвечает: пап, я знаю, что такое «пиздец». Это — безвыходная ситуация.  
Джеймс рассмеялся, потёрся затылком о плечо Майкла. Кристофер пожал плечами:  
— Что тут оставалось делать? Пришлось договариваться, чтобы хоть при матери сдерживался.  
— Томми рассказывал про Эвана, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Хороший был мальчишка, — Кристофер кивнул. — Я помню, как Майкл его первый раз к нам домой привёл. Притащил за руку, поставил посреди гостиной и говорит: это Эван, мой лучший друг. Сколько тебе тогда было? Лет пять?..  
— Я не помню, — Майкл покачал головой.  
Джеймс округлил глаза.  
— Пять лет?..  
— А то и меньше. Он себе друзей всегда с первого взгляда выбирал, — Кристофер чему-то усмехнулся. — Ни разу ещё не ошибся.   
Майкл положил руку на спинку сиденья, Джеймс пристроил на неё затылок.  
— Эвану лет двенадцать было, когда уехал, — сказал Кристофер. — Музыкальный был пацан. Талантливый. Ему грант в Манчестерской королевской школе предложили.   
Джеймс покосился на Майкла — тот сидел, насупившись, мрачно ковырял ногтем стол.  
— Ну, а ты-то сам чем увлекаешься? — спросил Кристофер.   
— Учусь в Университете королевы Марии, занимаюсь английским языком и литературой, — сказал Джеймс.  
— А родители у тебя кто?  
— Папа — адвокат, — Джеймс смущённо опустил глаза. — Мама — актриса. Играет в театре герцога Йоркского.  
— Здорово, — Кристофер кивнул со значением. — А отец у кого работает?  
— Он партнер в «Слотер энд Мэй», — тихо сказал Джеймс.   
Кристофер присвистнул.  
— Не шутишь? Уважаемый человек, наверное. Да ещё и партнер... А он не против, что ты тут… гостишь? — Кристофер почему-то смотрел на Майкла.  
— Он не против, пока я не связываюсь с плохой компанией. А здесь компания хорошая, — Джеймс улыбнулся.  
Бран упал на диванчик рядом с Кристофером, положил локти на стол.  
— Слушай, кудряшка, — он наклонился вперёд, — ты, это... Ты ж не всерьёз про эту... дочь Ллира?..  
— Ты, богиня любви, — оскалился Майкл и пнул его под столом в щиколотку. — Ну, держись.


	15. Chapter 15

Майкл пытался заснуть, ворочался с боку на бок. Глядел на часы, перекладывался то так, то эдак. Открывал глаза, закрывал глаза, переворачивал подушку прохладной стороной вверх.   
Луна вопила в окно, как подстреленная. Вся комната была чёрно-белой. И стеллаж с дисками, и стол, и ручки в стаканчике из Старбакса с подписью «Джеймс». Майкл закинул руку за голову, уставился в потолок.  
Они встречались урывками. По вечерам. Октябрь был солнечным, удивительно тёплым. Они вместе ездили к Бобби, шатались по городу. В толпе на центральных улицах было легко затеряться: никто тебя не увидит, никто не узнает. Хочешь — целуйся, хочешь — держись за руки.   
Скатались в Дувр, к меловым скалам. Посидели у обрыва на солёном ветру, поглазели на море. Пару раз Майкл пустил Джеймса за руль. Понятное дело, не на дороге, и страховал, конечно — но тот вёл уверенно, ровно, не боялся тяжёлого мотоцикла.   
Майкл тянул время. Боялся: вот ещё чуть-чуть — и всё закончится. После первого секса всегда всё заканчивалось. Разве что Сара не в счет. А вдруг тут будет так же? Трахнет — и перегорит?  
Что потом делать, как быть, если внезапно отпустит? И вот тебе жизнь, как и хотел, как раньше была: никаких поцелуев за ухо, под кудрявую прядь, никакого запаха выглаженных рубашек у самой шеи, никаких стаканчиков с кофе, Джеймсовых перчаток без пальцев, да и пальцев тоже никаких — не поймаешь больше губами, не тронешь подушечку языком.   
Никаких книжек, никаких рассказов про Крестовые походы, никаких последних сеансов в кино на дурацкие фильмы, где можно сползти в проход между креслами и залезть друг другу в штаны, сталкиваясь руками.   
И как потом жить?..  
Всего этого было так мало и так много, что Майкл не знал, куда себя деть. Хотелось, что ли, поговорить с кем-то. Да только с кем?..   
Томми вон, не стесняясь, мог часами трепать про своего Гордона Рамзи. Майклу тоже хотелось — о Джеймсе, о себе, о себе с Джеймсом. А приходилось молчать.   
Да кто ему руку подаст, если он признается, что связался с пацаном?  
Да что там руку... Хрен бы с ними, с руками. Это ж всему конец. Бран отвернётся. Томми — ну, Томми добрый. Пожалеет наверняка. Он всегда жалел, когда Майкл разбивался — навещал в больнице, таскал свою выпечку. Вот и тут то же самое будет, разве что у Майкла не руки-ноги в этот раз сломаны, а голова.  
А потом, когда дальше выплывет — хоть вешайся, хоть уезжай к материной родне, в Дублин. Никто на улице прохода не даст. И что, каждому в морду совать, кто в спину пидором назовёт?.. Кулаков не хватит.  
А отец... ничего не скажет. Вообще говорить перестанет. Не такого он для Майкла хотел. Он и так в последнее время мрачнеет, как видит Джеймса. Может, подозревает что-то. Хотя ведёт себя вежливо, виду не подаёт, что расстроен.   
Майкл вздохнул, опять перевернул подушку. Сон от этих мыслей не шёл. А завтра вставать пораньше, чтобы успеть закончить с работой до четырёх...  
Зазвонил телефон. Майкл чуть не подпрыгнул, схватился за трубку — Купидончик.  
— Алё?  
— Майкл!.. Извини, что так поздно. Я тебя разбудил?..  
— Чё случилось? — прямо спросил тот.  
Джеймс напряженно вздохнул в трубку.  
— Ты прости, что я беспокою. Не знал, кому ещё позвонить. Так глупо вышло...  
— Ты цел?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Да... Да, просто... Нелепая ситуация... — он опять вздохнул. По голосу вроде не пьян, языком шевелит. — Я бы доехал на автобусе, но я даже не знаю, где тут остановка, — он нервно хихикнул. — А, нет, я же без денег...  
— Я тебя заберу, — Майкл одной рукой уже натягивал джинсы. — Ты где?  
— В парке.  
— В каком? Возле дома?  
— Нет, дальше. Кажется, Сент-Джеймс... Нет, это Грин парк.  
— Выходи к памятнику Виктории, я тебя подберу, — велел Майкл. — Жди там, понял?  
— Майкл, спасибо...  
— Просто жди. Я скоро приеду.  
Он скатился по лестнице, стараясь не топотать, чтобы не разбудить родителей, на ходу накинул куртку, выскочил через заднюю дверь на кухне — так было ближе до гаража.

Королева Виктория со своего постамента сурово смотрела каменным взглядом. Вот тока не надо, — подумал Майкл. Сам знаю, что вляпался.   
Джеймс сидел на ступеньках мемориала, подсвеченного прожекторами. Маленький, нахохлившийся, как мокрый воробей. В одной рубашке, в кедах. А октябрьская ночь сырая, промозглая, с реки наползает туман. Сидел, обнимал руками колени, уткнувшись в них подбородком. Ждал.   
Майкл притормозил, махнул ему рукой: залезай, мол. Запарковаться тут было и негде, и нельзя — но ведь ночь, машин нет — никому он не помешает, если пассажира подберёт.   
Джеймс вскочил, сбежал по ступенькам.   
— Домой? — спросил Майкл.  
— Я как раз оттуда, — тот вздрогнул от холода, поёжился, втянул голову в плечи.  
— Тогда переночуешь у меня, — решил Майкл. Стащил с плеч нагретую куртку, завернул в неё пацана, не слушая вялых возражений. Пальцы у того были, как ледышки.  
Джеймс сел сзади, привычно обхватил руками за пояс, прильнул, прижался щекой к плечу. Спине сразу стало холодно — сколько ж ты по городу шатался, пока мне позвонил, кудряшка?.. Без денег, без машины, раздетый. Вот дурень, надо ж было сразу, говорил же тебе — звони, если что...  
Никому тебя не отдам, вдруг подумал Майкл. Никому не дам обидеть. Мой будешь.  
Оставив мотоцикл возле дома, он первым делом обнял Джеймса обеими руками. Тот спрятал лицо на груди, сцепил вместе озябшие пальцы. Фонари почти не горели, никто бы и не увидел в густой тени, как они обнимаются.  
— Пошли в дом, — шепнул Майкл, наклонившись к самому уху. — Только тихо. У меня предки спят.  
Щёлкнул замок входной двери, над крыльцом зажёгся свет. Майкл торопливо расцепил руки.  
— Я слышал мотор. Что-то случилось? — хмуро спросил Кристофер. Он был в майке и домашних штанах.  
— Да нет. Этот чудик в городе без бабла застрял, — Майкл подтолкнул Джеймса к крыльцу. — Пришлось выручать. Он у меня переночует.  
— Ладно, — Кристофер кивнул. — Только мать не тревожь — переполошится.  
Он отступил, пропуская их внутрь. Майкл поймал отца за локоть:  
— Ты извини. Я не хотел тебя будить.  
Тот вдруг усмехнулся, легонько шлёпнул Майкла по затылку.  
— Да я уж переживу как-нибудь. Вы там, главное, не шумите.  
— Мы и не собирались, — удивился тот.  
— Простите, пожалуйста, что я так врываюсь, — зашептал Джеймс, виновато блестя глазами из куртки. — Я не хотел никого беспокоить.  
— А никто и не беспокоится, — Кристофер хлопнул его по плечу. — Шуруйте наверх, мальцы.  
Майкл на цыпочках прокрался на второй этаж по обшарпанной лестнице. Открыл дверь в свою спальню, зажёг лампу на окне. Джеймс остановился на пороге, с любопытством оглядывая комнату.  
Тесная спальня была обставлена, чем попало. В одном углу — диван с отпиленными подлокотниками, накрытый тонким матрасом и застеленный клетчатым бельем. В ногах — кособокий комод с выстроенными модельками мотоциклов. В другом углу, у окна — письменный стол, заваленный спортивными журналами. Майкл торопливо шагнул к нему, заслонил спиной, развернул картонный стаканчик, чтобы надпись была не видна.   
Джеймс, кажется, не заметил — разглядывал самодельный стеллаж, до потолка забитый дисками и видеокассетами с бумажными ярлычками, заполненными от руки.   
— Это я собираю, — Майкл кашлянул, незаметно задвинул стаканчик в ящик. Надёжнее будет. Выдохнул, постарался перестать краснеть. — В общем, тут фильмы, гонки. На дисках ролики из интернета, мне Томми записывает. У него там комп есть, а я иногда прихожу новости с форумов почитать.  
— Серьезный подход, — вполголоса сказал Джеймс.  
— Самая крутая хрень — вот здесь, — Майкл за руку потянул его в центр комнаты, развернул лицом к выходу. Над дверью висел плоский телевизор диагональю не меньше сорока дюймов. — Это мне Бран года два назад собрал. Прикинь, специально со своими китайцами договорился, чтоб ему бракованных телеков прислали. Раньше я со своими кассетами в гостиную всё время бегал, а теперь могу хоть лёжа смотреть.  
— Здорово!.. Впечатляет.  
— Так, а это откуда? — Майкл взял его за подбородок. На скуле была ссадина — полоска содранной кожи, на которой сухими крупинками запеклась кровь.  
— Дома опять скандал, — устало сказал Джеймс, опуская глаза. — Подвернулся под горячую руку.  
— Тебя что, бьют?..  
Тот вскинулся:  
— Нет!.. Что ты! Просто...  
Он сел на край дивана, оглядел стены, увешанные постерами, журнальными страницами, дипломами в рамках.  
— Это всё твои награды?..  
— Рассказывай, что случилось, — Майкл сел рядом, притянул к себе. Джеймс со вздохом уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.  
— Мама опять пьёт, — глухо сказал он. — Она не постоянно, но иногда на неё находит... А потом они скандалят. Они всегда скандалят. Из-за того, что отец столько работает, что мы его почти не видим. Из-за её поклонников. Из-за того, что ей скучно. Из-за того, что ей не достаются главные роли. Из-за всего...  
— Это она тебя?.. — тихо спросил Майкл.  
— Нет... отец.  
— А он за что?  
— У меня завтра доклад... я готовился...  
Джеймс глубоко и прерывисто вздохнул. Майкл молчал, обнимал только, тихонько покачивая.   
— А они... орут, — хриплым шёпотом сказал Джеймс. — Сначала мама закатывает истерику. Что не может это выносить. Что хочет умереть. Что её все ненавидят. Что она всех ненавидит. Что пойдёт сдохнет в канаве. А потом отец... Что его это достало. Что он не помнит, когда у него был выходной. Что он дал ей всё. Потом опять она — что всем пожертвовала ради семьи.  
Джеймс сглотнул, подставился под руку Майкла, осторожно ерошившую волосы.  
— Я вышел к ним и спросил, можно ли ради семьи орать потише, потому что я не могу заниматься. Что ей надо не в Париж летать, а записаться к наркологу, потому что алкоголизм Парижем не лечится. Я это зря, конечно. Ну и отец сразу — «Как ты с матерью разговариваешь!..» — и по лицу. Он меня никогда раньше не трогал. А тут — такую пощёчину, что я к стене отлетел. Мать сразу — «Не смей трогать ребенка!..» Ну, я и убежал, в чём был. Хорошо — мобильник в руке держал. Так бы в парке пришлось ночевать.  
Майкл гладил его по волосам и сдержанно дышал в макушку.  
— А чего не к приятелям пошёл?.. Поближе никого не нашлось?  
— Нет у меня таких приятелей, которым можно в час ночи позвонить, — ответил Джеймс. — Только ты.  
Майкл вздохнул.  
— «Безвыходная ситуация», да?  
Джеймс непроизвольно хихикнул. Поднял голову, пихнул кулаком в грудь. Не сдержался, улыбнулся. Обхватил руками за шею.  
— Майкл...  
Тот замер:  
— Ну чего ещё?  
— Ничего... — Джеймс отцепился, встал на ноги. Повернулся к стене: — А что это за награды?  
— Я в соревнованиях участвую, — Майкл поставил локти на колени, поглядел на тонкую спину прямо между лопаток. — Но это любительские. Чтобы с профи тягаться, нужно в команду идти или спонсора искать. Я хотел к одним ребятам прибиться, они фристайлом занимаются, шоу делают. Но они пока сами себя содержат. Говорят — раскрутимся, вот тогда приходи. Я себе пока только проездной на автобус могу оплатить, а не поездку на чемпионат, — Майкл улыбнулся. — Но это ничего. Мне совсем немного осталось, чтобы на курсы накопить.  
— Это те, про которые ты говорил?..  
— Ага. Сюда летом на три месяца прилетают мастера из голливудской каскадерской школы, дают интенсив на девяносто дней. Они снимают площадку у Уорнер Бразерс, в Ливесдене. Я в августе ездил на них через забор смотреть, — Майкл усмехнулся. Ездил-ездил и доездился. Сначала Сара под колеса прыгнула, теперь вот это чудо. — Без бинокля, конечно, не разглядишь ни черта, но я одолжил у Брана. Если всё сложится, в следующем году к ним запишусь. Ну, если успею. У них мест мало, за пару недель весь курс закрывается.  
— Это ужасно интересно, — Джеймс развернулся к нему лицом. — Ты говорил, там и фехтование есть в программе?  
— Есть. Тока не настоящее, а чтоб выглядело красиво.  
— Я думаю, ты со шпагой в руке будешь выглядеть потрясающе.  
Майкл фыркнул:  
— Скажи ещё — на лошади. Нет, я хочу трюки с машинами делать. Знаешь, когда в фильмах гоняются друг за другом, с обрывов в реку летают, взрываются...  
— А это не опасно?..  
— Это же трюки, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Машина только снаружи выглядит обычно, так-то её укрепляют, чтоб никто не убился. Под одеждой всегда защита, а если трюк с огнем, то термокостюм. Дураков нет без страховки всё это делать.  
— Звучит пугающе...  
— Зато выглядит круто. Раздеваться-то будешь? — спросил Майкл. — Или так спать ляжешь?  
Джеймс густо покраснел, отвернулся к стене.  
— А это кто?.. — он ткнул пальцем в журнальную вырезку, явно центральную деталь хаотичной композиции.  
— Это самый крутой парень. Мой тёзка, только фамилия у него Хэйлвуд.  
Майкл встал рядом, у самого плеча.  
— А кто он? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Легенда, — вздохнул Майкл.   
Джеймс прислонился к плечу, молчал, явно ждал продолжения. Майкл и не хотел рассказывать, он вообще никому не рассказывал, но...  
— Он начал карьеру в семнадцать. А в восемнадцать уже стал чемпионом Великобритании в четырёх классах. Всего за год, представляешь?.. В девятнадцать выиграл Мото Гран При. Самый молодой чемпион был. Потом собрал девять титулов.   
Джеймс кивнул, будто всё понял.  
— А ещё — Турист Трофи, — сказал Майкл. — Это самые престижные гонки в мире. И самые опасные. Там трасса — шестьдесят километров, узкая, как кишка, повороты — ёбнуться можно. Прийти к финишу — это как золотую медаль на Олимпиаде получить. Он выигрывал раз пятнадцать. Говорили, повороты проходит километров на десять быстрее других, не глядя.  
— А что с ним стало? — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Разбился, — коротко ответил Майкл. Достал из нижнего ящика комода чистое белье, начал перестилать диван.  
Джеймс остался разглядывать журнальные вырезки у стены, потом вдруг спросил:  
— Майкл, а какая у тебя фамилия?  
— Далась она тебе, — буркнул тот.  
— Ты её стесняешься?..  
— Ничего я не стесняюсь. Просто не люблю, когда всё официально.  
Джеймс задрал голову, оглядел дипломы.  
— Винтерхальтер?..  
Майкл вздохнул.  
— Вот пристал. Ну что, легче стало?  
— А я — Сазерленд.  
— А мне неинтересно. Я на тебе жениться не собираюсь, за каким хреном мне твоя фамилия?..  
— Дурак, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл взмахнул одеялом, так что по комнате пролетел порыв ветра.  
— Пажалста, ваше шотландское мудрейшество. Валите спать, нахрен.  
Джеймс смотрел на него насупившись, кусая губу, будто старался не улыбнуться.  
— А ты где будешь?..  
— В спальнике. Туалет — сразу напротив.  
Джеймс просочился мимо него, тихо прикрыл дверь за собой. Майкл быстро разделся, бросил одежду на стул. Выключил свет, оставил только лампу на окне. Раскатал спальник по полу возле дивана, забрался внутрь. Подложил под голову старый свитер. Задумался, не опрометчиво ли было оставаться в трусах — мало ли что перепадёт за душевную доброту, раз уж Джеймс здесь ночует. Но решить дилемму — снимать или не снимать — не успел.  
— Можно погасить свет? — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Стесняешься?.. Да чё я там у тебя не видел, — недовольно отозвался Майкл, приподнявшись на локте. Он вообще-то рассчитывал поглазеть на стриптиз.  
— Всё видел, смотреть больше не на что, — шёпотом откликнулся Джеймс. — Погаси, пожалуйста, свет.  
Майкл закинул руку за голову, нащупал шнур и нажал выключатель.  
— Спасибо, Майкл.  
— Иди нахер.  
В темноте послышался шорох. Потом — легкий треск статики. Когда Джеймс через голову стянул джемпер, по его волосам пробежали голубые искры. Звякнул ремень. Ботинки глухо стукнулись в пол. Джеймс переступил ногами, снимая брюки. Ноги у него были стройные, крепкие. Он поправил резинку трусов, сложил одежду на комод.   
— Фигурка у тебя — так бы и облизал, — прошептал Майкл. — Ты чем, плаванием занимаешься?  
— И плаванием тоже, — Джеймс босиком подошёл к дивану, встал прямо перед лицом. Не успел Майкл схватить его за лодыжку, как Джеймс уже скрылся под одеялом. — И перестань на меня пялиться.  
— Не перестану.  
Джеймс повозился, устраиваясь. Майкл смотрел, подперев кулаком голову, как тёмные волосы рассыпаются по подушке, и не мог отвести взгляд.  
— Майкл.  
— Что?  
— Ты всерьёз собираешься спать на полу?  
— Тут не жёстко. И у меня есть свитер.  
Они перешёптывались, как школьники на нудном уроке. Джеймс подкатился к краю дивана, лег на живот. Майкл смотрел на него снизу вверх и улыбался. В полумраке, который скрадывал черты, с этими мягкими локонами, Джеймс был вообще не отличим от девчонки. Только не был девчонкой, и от этого дыхание замирало в груди.  
Джеймс высунул руку из-под одеяла, медленно потянул её к лицу Майкла. Коснулся щеки, обвёл линию волос. Майкл застыл, вообще перестал дышать. Пальцы коснулись губ, он поймал их, Джеймс тихо ахнул.  
Майкл выскользнул из спальника, перекатил Джеймса на спину, нырнул к нему под одеяло. Они столкнулись горячими голыми телами, замерли оба, будто испугались. Майкл навис над ним, поцеловал, заглушая непроизвольный стон — свой или Джеймса, было не разобрать.  
Неужели это так и произойдет в первый раз — прямо сейчас?.. Джеймс тихо стонал — мягкий, податливый, жаркий. Майкл шарил по его телу ладонями, целовал, куда попадёт — в губы, в острый локоть, в плечо, в ухо. Руки у Джеймса становились всё медленнее, дыхание — все ровнее и глубже.  
Майкл почуял неладное, приподнялся, вгляделся в лицо.  
— Джаймс?..  
Тихое, спокойное дыхание — то ли вырубился от усталости и переживаний, то ли притворяется, что задрых. Майкл лёг рядом, привлёк к себе. Уткнулся губами и носом в темную макушку. Прошёлся пальцами по спине, по голому бедру. Надо ж куда-то руки пристроить. А вот хоть на задницу. Круглая, гладкая — идеально легла в ладонь.  
Майкл закрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул. Хорошо, что родители уже много лет не заходят к нему без стука...

Утром к дому Майкла мягко подъехал асфальтово-серый Бентли. Бесшумно остановился на краю дороги. Шофёр открыл заднюю дверь, оттуда вышел мужчина лет сорока в тёмно-синем костюме. Улица сразу стала как-то меньше и невзрачнее. Стали заметны неаккуратные мусорные баки у дверей, жухлые облетающие георгины в клумбах, трещины на сером асфальте. Мужчина поправил шёлковый шарф — казалось, хотел поднести к лицу, чтобы перебить местный запах. Хотя никакого необычного запаха тут не было.   
Он огляделся, из внутреннего кармана достал смартфон. Сверил номер дома, пригляделся к номерному знаку на мотоцикле, который Майкл оставил у входной двери. Поднялся на крыльцо, вытер ноги о коврик и постучал в дверь.  
Спустя пару минут ему открыл Кристофер — довольно помятый с утра и уже раздражённый ранним подъёмом.  
— Чего вам? — спросил он.  
— Простите, что побеспокоил, мистер Винтерхальтер, — спокойно сказал мужчина. — Меня зовут Колин Сазерленд. Я хотел бы поговорить с моим сыном.  
Кристофер развернулся в дом.  
— Майкл! — крикнул он на лестницу. — У нас гости!  
Колин бесстрастно смотрел через его плечо. За плечом был виден выпирающий из кухни в коридор холодильник.  
— Зайдёте? — спросил Кристофер.  
— Благодарю вас.  
— Чаю?  
— Спасибо.  
Он смотрелся в маленькой гостиной, как чёрный лаковый ботинок посреди обеденного стола — неуместно и вызывающе. Впрочем, нос не морщил, оглядывался с интересом, пробегая глазами по выцветшим обоям и потёртой мебели. Кристофер накинул рубашку, поставил чайник.  
— Так вы — отец Джеймса,— сказал он из кухни.  
— А вы — отец Майкла, — отозвался тот.  
— Я про вас слышал.  
— А я про вас — нет.  
Кристофер принёс чашки. Колин принял щербатое блюдце с благодарным кивком.   
— Хотите тост? — спросил Кристофер. — С апельсиновым джемом.  
— Давайте, — Колин чуть улыбнулся.  
Кристофер вернулся с тостами, поставил тарелку на журнальный столик возле дивана.  
— Очень вкусно, — вежливо сказал Колин.  
— Брехня, — отозвался тот. — Вчерашний хлеб и дешёвый джем. Но спасибо за вежливость, — Кристофер признательно кивнул.   
Колин чуть шевельнул бровью — видимо, это он так удивлялся. Кристофер сел в кресло, захрустел тостом. Они разглядывали друг друга молча. Колин пил чай, держа блюдце на весу.  
— Я не знал, что у моего сына есть такие друзья, — наконец сказал он.  
— Ну, может, стоит с ним чаще общаться?.. — Кристофер почесал небритую щёку.  
— Простите, — крайне вежливо уточнил Колин, — вы сейчас пытаетесь учить меня, как воспитывать сына?  
— Боже упаси, — Кристофер добродушно усмехнулся. — Но это ваш моему позвонил в час ночи, а не наоборот. И это вы сейчас сидите и удивляетесь у меня в гостиной, а не я у вас.  
Колин пожал плечами:  
— Не поспоришь.   
Заскрипели ступеньки, на лестнице показался Джеймс. Он был босиком — кеды держал Майкл, мрачно маячивший за спиной.   
— Привет, пап.  
Тот поставил блюдце на столик, поднялся на ноги. На лице мелькнуло облегчение.  
— Я волновался, — сказал Колин.  
— Как ты меня нашёл?  
— Позвонил Саре. Она сказала, уже пару недель тебя не видела. Сказала, что ты можешь быть у Майкла.  
— Она же не знает, где он живёт, — нахмурился Джеймс.  
— У службы охраны остался номер его мотоцикла. Я связался с дорожной инспекцией, они нашли адрес, — объяснил тот. — Почему ты не отвечал на звонки?  
— Телефон разрядился.  
Майкл стоял за плечом у Джеймса, хлопал себя его кедами по колену и настороженно молчал.  
— Дорогой, мне очень жаль, — сказал Колин. — Мы можем поговорить вдвоём?  
Тот оглянулся на Майкла, кивнул. Обулся.  
— Чаю? — спросил Кристофер, когда эти двое вышли из дома.  
Майкл вздохнул.  
Отодвинув занавеску, он смотрел, как Колин и Джеймс что-то обсуждали, стоя у Бентли. Говорил в основном Колин — прикасался к плечу сына, проводил рукой по волосам, хватал себя за переносицу. Джеймс стоял, обхватив себя за локти, но хватка постепенно ослабевала.  
— Как думаешь, о чём они? — спросил Майкл.  
— Извиняется, — Кристофер шумно отхлебнул чаю, подглядывая через плечо сына. — Видишь, как часто трёт бровь? Стыдится.  
— Они вчера поругались.  
— Я так и понял.  
Колин раскрыл руки, Джеймс качнулся вперед. Они обнялись.  
— Ну, вот и славно, — Кристофер отошёл от окна.  
— Я вам очень признателен, что вы позволили Джеймсу переночевать у вас, — сказал Колин, вернувшись в дом, и полез в карман за бумажником. — Я могу вас чем-то отблагодарить?  
— У нас не гостиница, чтобы за ночёвку деньги брать, — спокойно ответил Кристофер. — И вообще я тут ни при чём, это Майкл за ним ночью катался, его и благодарите.  
— Мне ничего не надо, — буркнул тот. — У меня на дружбу ценника нет.  
— Тогда просто — спасибо, — Колин протянул ему руку.  
Майкл помедлил, но руку пожал.  
— Я поеду, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Угу.  
— Спасибо тебе... за всё, — он куснул себя за губу, улыбнулся. — Заедешь в четыре?..


	16. Chapter 16

По гаражу плавал едкий дымок от сварки, завивался кольцами. Майкл сдвинул защитную маску, оценил шов — легло ровно. Кристофер подошёл со спины, кинул взгляд:  
— Закончил? Хорошо, я зачищу. К тебе там... — он кивнул на ворота, — пришли.  
Джеймс стоял на бетонной площадке перед мастерской, переминался с ноги на ногу, спрятав руки в карманах серого пальто. У ног стояла сумка с учебниками.  
— Ты чё так рано? — Майкл глянул на часы — было всего три.   
— У меня пары отменились, — сказал тот, смущённо глядя под ноги. — Вот, решил...  
Майкл оглянулся через плечо на отца: работы, конечно, был не завал, но бросить всё и развлекать Купидончика было бы свинством.   
— Слушай, я щас не могу, — виновато сказал он. — Может, ты с Томми потусишь пока? А я потом приду. Всё равно сёдня не покатаемся, у меня бензобак потёк, надо клеить.   
— А можно мне тут... потусить?.. — спросил Джеймс, подпинывая сумку ногой. — Я мешать не буду, просто посижу.  
— Тут грязно, — Майкл с сомнением оглядел светло-серое шерстяное пальто.   
— Тут ты, — шёпотом ответил Джеймс.   
Майкл вздохнул и растаял.   
— Тока красоту эту сними, — он кивнул на пальто, — я тебе дам рубашку накинуть. А то у нас тут пыль, копоть...   
Кристофер орудовал болгаркой. На пол летели искры, металл визжал под шлифовочным диском. Даже головы не повернул. Ну, а чего напрягаться — будто Томми или Бран не заходили вот так посидеть, поболтать.   
Майкл забрал у Джеймса пальто, закрыл в шкафчик к своей чистой одежде. Выдал клетчатую фланелевую рубаху, которую вокруг того можно было бы два раза обернуть и рукава бантиком завязать.   
Джеймс пристроился на продавленном топчане, у которого вместо ножек были стопки кирпичей, положенных на цементный раствор. Сложив ноги по-турецки, привалился к стене гаража. Покопался в сумке, на одно колено положил толстенную книгу, на втором раскрыл тетрадь. Будто всегда тут был.   
Кристофер протер место сварки защитной рукавицей, сдул металлическую пыль, оценил результат.  
— Загрунтуй и пусть сохнет, — сказал он. — Что ещё сегодня?  
— Бампер, противотуманки заменить, пара царапин, — Майкл кивнул на машины перед площадкой. — Ерунда всякая, но время сожрёт.   
— Ну, раз ерунда, оставлю это на тебя, — Кристофер стащил рукавицы и метко швырнул на стеллаж.  
— А ты куда? — удивился Майкл.  
— Молодость вспоминать, — тот улыбнулся хитро и весело. — Подхвачу мать с работы, поведу в кино. У тебя тут компания, не заскучаешь, — он кивнул на Джеймса.  
— Ладно... — ошарашенно сказал Майкл. — Хорошо.  
И улыбнулся.

Джеймс листал свой кирпич, что-то подчеркивал, делал пометки на полях и строчил конспект.  
Майкл возился с мотоциклом — точнее, делал вид, что возится. Чтоб руки куда-то деть, а то уже невтерпёж становилось.   
Джеймс рассеянно стучал ручкой по губам, облизывал колпачок, ёрзал. Майкл уже трижды терял винты, заглядевшись на его руки, дважды ронял гаечные ключи и сто раз забывал, что вообще собирался открутить — и открутить ли. Может, наоборот, закрутить покрепче. Джеймс каждый раз поднимал голову на грохот и звон, улыбался, обнажая верхний ряд зубов, убирал волосы с лица.   
От лампы под потолком голубые глаза светились, как неоновая вывеска «Трахни меня».  
Чтоб тебе провалиться с этими глазами, думал Майкл, облизывая прищемлённый палец. В растянутых рабочих джинсах было тесно.  
Он до смерти устал от встреч тайком. Целуешь — и оглядываешься: кто тебя видит?.. От торопливого дрочева где-то в укромном углу, будто им надо было прятаться, как наркошам, чтобы не повязали. От чувств, об которые Майкл спотыкался, как подлодка о глубинную бомбу: вот только что плыл себе по пейзажу, шевелил плавниками — и вдруг перед носом всплывает ржавая шипастая тварь, щерится, намекает. Презервативы у него в карманах ещё никогда не залёживались так надолго.  
Майкл вытер лоб, встал на ноги, пинком захлопнул ящик с инструментами. Вымыл руки под краном, торчащим из стены. С грохотом закрыл ворота, задвинул на засов изнутри.  
Джеймс испуганно поднял голову. Отложил книгу в сторону, встал, прошёлся по гаражу. Снял дротик с доски дартса, покрутил в руках:  
— Сыграем?..  
Майкл подошёл ближе, встал за спиной. Положил руки на бёдра, оттянул назад на пару шагов.  
— А ты умеешь?  
— Покажи...  
Майкл взял его за запястье.  
— Держи вот так. Руку свободнее, пальцы не жми. Отпусти локоть.   
Джеймс прицелился, кинул. Попал почти в яблочко. Майкл выдохнул ему в волосы, вернул руку на пояс. Волосы щекотали нос, гладкие, шелковистые.   
— В жопу-то дашь? — глухо спросил он.   
Джеймс обмяк в руках, привалился спиной, будто у него колени ослабли. Майкл потёрся носом о шею, куснул за ухо.  
— Знаешь, что... — еле слышно прошептал Джеймс.   
— Знаю, что свихнусь, если тебя не трахну, — Майкл потянул рубашку у него с плеч. — У меня всё это вокруг да около уже в горле сидит. Достало тебе в кулачок кончать.  
Сердце стучалось прямо в левую лопатку Джеймса, будто там была какая-то неведомая дверь.   
— Я давно хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня в этом чёртовом гараже... — прошептал тот, закрывая глаза. Он был бледный, на носу проступила испарина. — Мне кажется, я сам свихнулся... Никогда не думал, что скажу такое... кому-то вроде тебя.  
Майкл резко перевернул его лицом к себе, толкнул к верстаку, прижал к столешнице, заляпанной пятнами краски. Джеймс охнул, щёки у него зажглись неровным румянцем.   
— Знал бы, что тебя здесь заводит — задрал бы тебе ноги выше головы ещё тогда...   
Майкл взял его за затылок, сжал в горсти волосы. Джеймс поднял мутный взгляд, потёрся щекой о широкое запястье. Лизнул. Запомнил, зараза, что у Майкла руки чувствительные — хотя чего там руки — на него даже шнурки дыбом вставали.  
Джеймс нервно дёрнул губами — а может, игриво, кто его разберёт?..  
— Ещё тогда — я бы от тебя сбежал. Я и сейчас хочу сбежать и притвориться, что это просто эротический сон.  
— Я тебе сбегу, — рыкнул Майкл и вонзился коленом ему между бедер. — Тока дёрнись!..  
Джеймс растерянно моргнул, усмешка исчезла. Грёбаная фиалка, испуганным он выглядел ещё краше: рот круглый, глаза распахнуты — такого хочется выдрать без всякой жалости, чтоб верещал и всхлипывал, и просил ещё. Как он вообще по улицам ходит, за ним же толпы с хером наперевес бегать должны.  
Майкл потянул его руку вниз:  
— Достань и подрочи мне.  
Джеймс очнулся, вытолкнул болты из растянутых петель, забрался похолодевшими пальцами внутрь. Попытался сползти вниз, но Майкл дернул за волосы:  
— Нет. Сосать будешь, когда я скажу. Дрочи.  
Тот облизнулся, умоляюще свёл брови — но послушался, быстро задвигал рукой.  
— Не гони, — Майкл сжал его за локоть, так что тот чуть не поморщился. Стукнулся в него лбом, хрипло выдохнул: — Хочу кончить в тебя. Я тебя всего хочу, блять, ты понимаешь?..   
У Джеймса глаза блестели, как у школьницы после бутылки шампанского. Майкл задрал ему джемпер с рубашкой до шеи, прижался горячими губами к соску, всосал. Джеймс запрокинул голову, тоненько всхлипнул.  
— Майкл... — он прижал пальцы к его щеке, отстраняя — тот недовольно замычал, но поднял глаза. — Просто... чтоб ты знал... — Джеймс тяжело дышал. — Этого я тоже никогда не делал.  
Майкл и сам был уверен, но от признания бросило в жар. В груди застучало. Я твой первый, кудряшка...   
Он рывком повернул Джеймса спиной, дёрнул ему ремень, спустил брюки. По бёдрам сразу пробежали мурашки от холода.   
— Ты же слышал, как меня называют, — прошептал ему Майкл в ухо.  
— Как?.. — бессвязно пролепетал тот.  
— Штопор.  
— Это значит...  
— Это значит — целок люблю, — сказал Майкл.   
Джеймс ахнул, выгнулся, закусив губу. Джемпер с рубашкой улетели назад, зацепились за руль мотоцикла. Майкл перецеловал россыпь родинок на лопатке — каждую, сверху вниз.   
— Не боишься, что я опять что-то выкину? — выдохнул Джеймс.   
— Да мне плевать, — Майкл взял за горло, поцеловал в вихрь этих сумасшедших кудрей. — Выкидывай, что хочешь — всё равно трахну.  
Он резко сунул его лицом вниз, нагнул на пыльный верстак. Провел языком по пояснице, до самого края ложбинки между ягодицами. Джеймс беспомощно застонал, выгнулся, подставляясь. Будь он девкой, можно было бы уже пристраиваться — чёрта с два, пацана придётся готовить.   
Но это к лучшему. Охолонуть чуток. А то можно кончить, едва сунувшись внутрь.   
Он развёл ягодицы в стороны. Задница была розовая, нежная, с лёгким рыжеватым пушком. Майкл облизал большой палец, погладил по входу, надавил — Джеймс испуганно охнул, замер, вцепившись ногтями в столешницу.  
Майкл одной рукой дотянулся до мотоцикла, не глядя нащупал в багажной сумке флакон смазки. Подцепил и откинул колпачок, тот улетел куда-то под ноги. Джеймс всхлипнул, сунул в зубы костяшки пальцев. Рёбра ходили ходуном, будто он задыхался.   
— Раздвинь ноги шире, — хрипло велел Майкл.  
Джеймс оглянулся через плечо, нервно улыбнулся.  
— А ты подготовился...  
Майкл рвано выдохнул, встретив бесстыжий голубой взгляд, скользнул одним пальцем внутрь. Джеймс охнул.  
— А я знал, что тебя уломаю... Ты та ещё сучка.   
Тот спрятал лицо в локте.   
— С чего ты взял?..  
— А по тебе видно...  
Майкл прильнул губами к обнажённой спине, к выпирающим позвонкам. Ласкал одним пальцем, разглаживал медленно, до упора.   
— Теперь будешь моей сучкой...  
Джеймс постанывал, хватая ртом воздух, неумело толкался навстречу. Майкл добавил второй палец. Терпел, покусывал за поясницу, за ягодицы. Тянуть время было мучительно, больно и сладко.  
— Я ёбнусь так растягивать тебя каждый раз, — сдавленно прошептал Майкл. — Почему ты такой узкий, сука?..  
— А ты зачем себе такой шланг отрастил? — прошипел Джеймс, болезненно хмурясь. — Трахни меня, ну!..  
— Не зли меня, — Майкл звучно шлёпнул его по заднице. — Лежи и вздыхай.  
Третий палец вошёл чуть резче, Джеймс приглушённо вскрикнул, дёрнулся в сторону. Майкл прижал его к верстаку своим весом.  
— Тихо... тихо, девочка моя. Ещё не насилую.  
Джеймс заскулил, кусая себя за руку. Майкл растягивал его тремя пальцами, они скользили с трудом. От предвкушения подгибались колени. Он терся членом о ягодицы, мял их одной рукой, только чтобы не схватиться и не кончить на эти рыжеватые веснушки, оборвав свои мучения.   
— Ты, блять, Дюймовочка... Разожми булки, если хочешь трахаться, — прошипел Майкл.  
Джеймс с хрипом вдохнул, дёрнулся назад, Майкл воткнул до самых костяшек, чуть не свихнулся от протяжного всхлипа: «Да-а!..»  
Ослабевшими пальцами выудил из заднего кармана презерватив, зажал в зубах, надкусил упаковку и дёрнул. Кинул квадратик фольги на верстак, тот упал перед самым лицом Джеймса. Тот испуганно затих, сжался.  
Майкл раскатал презерватив по члену, добавил смазки, не жалея, растёр по тонкому латексу, по промежности. Головкой звучно шлёпнул между ягодицами.  
— А вот теперь насилую. Можешь кричать.  
Он давил медленно, едва дыша, чтоб не сорваться. Придерживал член, чтобы не соскользнул, кусал губы — тихо, тихо... Джеймс уткнулся лбом в руки, плечи дрожали. Тесно было так, что почти больно. Будто сжал себя в кулаке изо всех сил. Кудряшке, наверное, совсем несладко, вот чёрт, первый раз в жизни жалеешь, а не гордишься...  
— Сукин сын... — Джеймс замычал, заерзал, уклоняясь.  
— Стоять, — Майкл резко шлёпнул по заду. — Будешь дергаться — всажу весь.  
Толкнулся вперед — широкий край головки проскочил внутрь, Джеймс вскрикнул. Майкл зашипел, стиснул влажными пальцами ягодицы — тихо, тихо... Только не быстро, хотя перед глазами уже всё кругом идёт. Откуда только сила воли берётся, никогда же ждать не умел. Всегда любил быстро...  
— Вот так, моя хорошая... Вот так...  
Джеймс жалобно скулил, пытаясь толкаться вперед — Майкл не пускал. У самого руки дрожали. Не спешить, главное — не спешить. В первый раз — хорошо, если на треть войти получится.   
— Сволочь... — всхлипнул Джеймс, качнулся назад, запрокинул голову. — Ещё, Майкл... ещё...  
Майкл толкался коротко, подстраивая его под свой темп: вперёд быстрее и резче, назад — медленно, плавно. Голос Джеймса, высокий, почти чужой, проходился по нервам, как зажигалкой по леске — плавились, обрывались один за другим.  
— Подмахни мне, девочка моя, — сипло потребовал Майкл.  
Джеймс распластался по верстаку, поднял зад — да от этого спятить можно. Майкл дёрнул его к себе за локоть, заставил встать, выпрямиться. Джеймс со стоном осел в руках, брюки сползли к лодыжкам. Дрожащая нежная сучка, послушный, напуганный, голый.   
Майкл так и остался, в чём был, только ширинка наспех расстёгнута. Прислонил Джеймса к себе, вложил ему пальцы в рот — тот облизал с влажным хлюпаньем.   
— Соси, сучка... — Майкл держал его за горло, гладил по шее, трахал пальцами в бесстыдно сжатые губы, повторял, задыхаясь: — Ты моя девочка... Ты моя девочка...  
Джеймс был мокрый от пота. Самосохранение у него отрубилось бесповоротно — Майклу пришлось схватить член в кулак, чтобы Джеймс не натянулся по яйца.   
И чтоб самому не слететь с катушек, не вогнать глубже, потому что — это ж твой первый раз, что ты творишь, кудряшка...  
Джеймс насаживался на член, Майкл задыхался, но не пускал дальше.   
— Джаймс... Джа-аймс, сучка моя, — он толкался быстро, часто, неглубоко.  
Джеймс исступленно дрочил, вскрикивая от каждого толчка.  
— Майкл... я сейчас... я... блять, Майкл!.. — от него полыхнуло жаром, он оскалил зубы в гримасе.   
Белёсые капли запятнали плоский живот, потекли по пальцам. Майкл пережил его оргазм, как свой собственный. Смотрел на покрасневшую головку, ныряющую в кулак, на короткие гладкие ногти — и не мог вдохнуть. Всегда гордился, когда доводил девчонок до визга, а сейчас никакой гордости — одна растерянность.   
Джеймс прижался к нему — разгоряченный, гибкий.   
Всего и надо было — толкнуться немного глубже, хотя бы до половины — резко и сильно, как привык, как всегда делал. Майкл придерживал член в кулаке, сцепив зубы. Один толчок — долгий, жаркий, глубокий, всего один, только один, и этого хватит, чтобы...  
— Сожми меня, — прошептал он, прижавшись губами к затылку. — Сожми меня, мать твою, Джаймс, давай, прямо сейчас...  
Джеймс качнулся к нему, потянулся влажной рукой назад, погладил бедро:  
— Майкл...  
Сумел он сжать задницу или нет — Майкл уже не почувствовал. Кончил короткими сильными толчками, с отрывистым, хриплым рычанием, от которого заскребло в горле. 

Джеймс пошевелился не сразу, глухо застонал от боли. Приподнялся на дрожащих локтях над верстаком.  
— Подожди, — пробормотал Майкл. — Не дёргайся.  
Он провёл рукой вниз по спине, легонько оттянул ягодицу. Член был неглубоко — всё-таки утерпел, удержался. Но из-за крупной головки вынимать все равно было трудно. Майкл придержал член рукой, плавно подался назад.  
— Черт!.. Больно!.. — сипло выдохнул Джеймс.  
Майкл прошёлся ладонью, снимая резинку, бросил её под ноги. Развернул Джеймса лицом к себе, взял за затылок, поцеловал.  
— Ты охуенный, — хрипло сказал он надсаженным голосом. — Ты, блять, такой охуенный, что я хочу приковать тебя где-нибудь здесь и никогда не выпускать на люди.  
Взял Джеймса за руку, вытер ему живот и пальцы изнанкой своей футболки.  
— Извини уж, что я по-простому, без салфеток. Всё равно не помню, куда их дел.  
Джеймс привалился к его плечу, дрожащий и голый, поёжился.  
— Мне... надо одеться. И... в душ. И... кажется, ты там всё разворотил нахрен...  
— А по мне, так голым ты охуенно выглядишь.  
Майкл застегнулся, присел, взялся за брюки Джеймса, подтянул их вверх.  
— Душа тут нет, но в туалете есть раковина.  
— С-сойдет... — Джеймс застегнул брюки, влез в рубашку, сунул голову в джемпер, запутался в рукавах. Майкл помог разобраться, куда что засовывать, потом помог снять и вывернуть джемпер изнанкой внутрь, поскольку Джеймс с этим сходу не справился.  
— Эй, кудряшка, — он поймал Джеймса за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. — Ты чего суетишься? Всё хорошо?..  
— Хорошо? — дёрнулся Джеймс. — Тебе-то конечно хорошо. Это не тебя только что выебли в гараже, как шлюху.  
Майкл опустил руку. Будто что-то ударило его в солнечное сплетение, холодная противная тошнота пробежала по всему телу.  
— Тебе же... понравилось, — неуверенно сказал он.  
Джеймс отвернулся.  
— Где здесь...  
— Там, — Майкл кивнул на шторку в углу гаража.  
— А... свежее полотенце найдётся?..  
— Можешь подтереться моей гордостью, — сказал Майкл. — Полотенца в шкафчике.

Джеймс плескался долго. Майкл сидел на топчане, возле конспекта, так и оставленного открытым. Смотрел на красивый округлый почерк. Ждал.  
Всякое в его жизни случалось, но такого ещё не было. И как это понимать?.. Всё же хорошо было?.. Ему же нравилось?..   
Он нервно грыз ноготь и поглядывал на неплотно прикрытую шторку. В щели мелькало то бедро, то плечо.   
Да ладно, ну нельзя же спутать, когда человеку больно, а когда хорошо. Это же слышно. Да?.. А вдруг этот — особенный?..   
К тому времени, как Джеймс вышел из туалета, Майкл извёл себя сомнениями до нервной дрожи.   
— Я поеду, — тихо сказал Джеймс, проведя рукой по мокрым волосам. — Куда положить... — он качнул сложенным полотенцем.  
— Дай мне.  
Джеймс подошёл, Майкл схватил его за пояс и усадил себе на колено, обнял обеими руками.  
— Ну, ты чего? — беспомощно спросил он. — Слишком больно?..  
Джеймс мотнул головой.  
— Чё за херня тогда?.. Тебе же нравилось... Я же слышал, что тебе нравилось!..  
Джеймс шмыгнул носом, лица он не поднимал.  
— Я думал, я нормальный...  
— Ты и есть нормальный, — удивился Майкл.  
— Я блядь... Как все остальные... которые ебутся по углам.  
— Так, тихо, тихо... — Майкл прижал его к себе. — Ну-ка давай по-человечески. Чё не так?..  
Джеймс посмотрел в сторону, покусал губы.   
— Теперь ты будешь думать, что я шлюха.  
— С хера бы мне так думать?..  
— Потому что мне нравилось, как ты меня называл. Сучкой... девочкой...  
— Но... — Майкл растерялся. — Это ж только для секса. Вроде как — не всерьёз — а потому что тебя и меня это заводит.  
— Что значит — не всерьёз? — Джеймс хмуро глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Ну, когда я сказал, что щас буду насиловать, ты ж не подумал, что я правда это сделаю, если ты отбиваться начнёшь?..  
— Не знаю...  
— Ты охренел, что ли? — в полный голос возмутился Майкл. — Ты реально подумал, что я тебя трахну, даже если ты передумаешь?  
— А ты бы не стал?..  
Майкл смотрел на него, не мигая, лицо у него вытянулось.  
— Ты кретин или притворяешься?..  
— Ну... — Джеймс уставился в пол, — по тебе не заметно, что ты остановишься, если тебе сказать «нет».  
Майкл разжал руки.  
— Ты щас выкатишься отсюда нахуй и забудешь, как меня звать, — внятно сказал он. По челюсти прокатились злые желваки.  
— Майкл... — Джеймс испуганно коснулся его груди. — Я...  
— Я с тобой чё-нибудь делал, чё ты не хотел?.. — спросил тот, бледнея от ярости. — Помнишь, ты сказал, глотать не будешь. Я тя хоть раз заставил?..  
— Нет...  
— Всё это — игра. Просто секс. Ничё больше.  
Майкл вдохнул, выдохнул, скрипнул зубами. Объяснил:  
— Люди всякое любят. Кто романтику. Сердечки, там, свечечки, вот всё это говно. Кто связывание. Кто в жопу лошадиный хвост вставляет. Мне нравится резким быть. Командовать. А ты любишь быть сучкой. Но ты оделся, умылся — и всё, нормальный пацан. Понял меня?  
Джеймс порывисто обнял его за шею, спрятал лицо.  
— Мне очень понравилось... — торопливо зашептал он. — Так сильно, что страшно... Я так боялся, что ты не отпустишь... если я скажу «нет»... И что остановишься... если я испугаюсь... тоже... боялся...  
— Так ты ж мне сам всё это сказал, — тихо напомнил Майкл. — Про принуждение.  
— Когда? — Джеймс недоверчиво вскинул голову.  
— Да в развалинах.   
— Господи, Майкл... Ты запомнил?.. Я уже сам забыл.  
— У меня хорошая память, когда меня кто-то интересует, — тот усмехнулся.  
Джеймс снова прильнул к нему, глубоко вздохнул.  
— Как тебе только... в голову пришло меня девочкой назвать?.. — смущённо спросил он.  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Назвать девчонку девчонкой — это не игра, это факт. А вот назвать девчонкой тебя — это заводит.  
Тот покраснел.  
— Но... это же не значит, что мне придётся надевать женские шмотки?..   
— А я б посмотрел!.. — оживился Майкл. — Если надумаешь — я согласен!..  
— И не мечтай! — фыркнул тот.  
— Я дрочил на тебя в юбке.  
— Что?.. Когда?..  
— Когда ты мне врезал. Наутро.  
Джеймс вздёрнул бровь, игриво повёл головой.  
— Тебя завело, что я тебя ударил?  
— Меня завело, что ты разозлился.   
Джеймс непроизвольно улыбнулся.  
— Ну что, кудряшка, ты ещё что-нибудь хочешь узнать о сексе или тебя домой отвезти?..  
— Знаешь... — Джеймс слегка поморщился, — думаю, сегодня я всё-таки на такси.  
Майкл понимающе кивнул.  
— А ещё, знаешь... я тоже хочу пригласить тебя на свидание.  
— Ого, — Майкл усмехнулся. — Это уже серьёзно. Ну давай. Когда?..  
— Я тебе напишу. И время, и место.  
— Одеться по-простому или поприличней?  
— Поприличней, — улыбнулся Джеймс.


	17. Chapter 17

Приличного шмотья у Майкла, прямо сказать, не водилось. И не любил, и незачем. Последний раз он надевал костюм на выпускной бал. Ходил в нём, будто в гроб нарядился, тока руки-ноги торчат. Короче, стащил всё нахер, как только официальную часть закрыли. Две симпатичные девчонки ему с этим охотно помогли. Одна тоже из выпускниц была, а вторая — из обслуги, вроде официантки. Собственно, её-то Майкл в первую очередь завалить хотел, вторая сама привязалась — а он и не против был, с двумя несложно.   
Школа была приличной, выпуск организовали красиво — наняли толковых ребят, чтоб и банкет устроили, и развлечения. Но развлечения Майкл всегда сам себе находил. Вскрыл ближайший кабинет, затащил обеих...  
Тот костюм, кстати, даже если б и был родным, а не напрокат взятым, на Майкла бы сейчас всё равно не налез. В шестнадцать и рост был поменьше, и плечи поуже.  
Так что выбор был один: снова что-нибудь одолжить, только с умом, а не как тогда. У кого одалживать, было ясно сразу.  
Бран, хоть и ходил обычно в цепях и коже, гардероб держал объёмный. В дни интервью его вообще было не узнать. Время от времени он со своими роботами пытался сунуться в какой-нибудь проект, ходил встречался с серьезными людьми, потом обиженно надирался в пабе.   
— Я ему грю — чё ты за свой портфель держишься, не уведу. Дай ты мне с вашими спецами поговорить, нихера я в инвестициях не понимаю, вот как ты в теории разума. Дай я технарям покажу, чё умею, можа всем полезно будет.   
— И чё они? — сочувственно спрашивал Майкл.   
Бран развязывал красивый галстук, голубой или фиолетовый, кидал на стол. Томми тут же подбирал его, сматывал в пальцах и прибирал под стойку, чтоб не залили пивом случайно.  
— А чё они, — мрачно говорил Бран, расстёгивая пару верхних пуговиц у рубашки. — Нахер послали.  
Он каждый месяц покупал стопку журналов: GQ, Maxim, FHM, Esquire. Шутки на эту тему он воспринимал крайне болезненно, так что Майкл и Томми не говорили ему, что в курсе про подшивку Vogue и Cosmopolitan, которую тот прятал под кроватью.  
Поздно ночью, когда посетители расходились, и в пабе оставались только они втроём, Томми и Бран тянули жребий, куда переключать футбол — на кулинарные шоу или на модные показы. Со всех сторон выходило, что если у кого и просить погонять приличную шмотку, так это у Брана.  
Он жил через пару улиц от Майкла — если пешком идти, минут семь будет. Жил один — с тех пор, как отец сел на двадцать пять лет, а мать умотала к какому-то пасечнику в Уэльс. То есть уже без малого четыре года. Ему пришлось научиться самому вести хозяйство, зарабатывать на жизнь и гладить рубашки.   
Дом был — голая двухэтажная коробка, задними окнами выходящая на заброшенную лет пятнадцать назад стройку многоэтажки. Это и был тот участок, который Бран «застолбил» под бои с помощью местной банды. Пока инвесторы спихивали друг на друга недостроенный дом в неблагополучном районе, который и с землёй ровнять, и достраивать было одинаково невыгодно, местные крепкие ребята пользовались землёй по своему разумению. Отдать кусок территории под азартные игры было очень разумно.   
— Сначала скажи, куда собрался, — потребовал Бран, сложив руки на груди.  
— Всё тебе расскажи, — недовольно отозвался Майкл. — Просто надо нормально выглядеть.  
— «Нормально выглядеть», — передразнил Бран. — За что тебя бабы любят? Ты же в жизни ничё не понимаешь.  
— Им мой член нравится, — бросил тот. — Я сразу достаю, и все вопросы отпадают. Поможешь или нет?  
— Слушай, перец, — Бран взял его за плечо и легонько встряхнул. — Дай я раскрою тебе глаза.  
— Понеслась, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Нельзя надеть на себя первую попавшуюся тряпку и думать, что ты герой. Одежда должна соответствовать ситуации, она должна рассказывать, кто ты такой и на что способен. Если ты идёшь трахать девок, ты должен выглядеть так, чтобы у них всё намокало в трусах, пока ты ещё рот не раскрыл. А если у тебя деловая встреча, то нужно, чтобы ты производил впечатление чувака, с которым можно иметь серьёзный разговор. Так что скажи мне, куда ты навострился, а я скажу, во что тебя запаковать.  
Майкл вздохнул, почесал нос.  
— Ну, это вроде как встреча, но не деловая.  
— То есть — свиданка.  
— Да нет. Не совсем. Типа, культурная херня.  
— Какая ещё культурная херня?  
— Я тебе искусствовед, что ли? Музейная выставка какая-то, только для приличных.  
— Чё это тебя в музей потянуло?  
Майкл закатил глаза и встал.  
— Ладно, забей. Сам справлюсь.  
Бран поймал его за рукав.  
— Эй, куда собрался? Я ж не из любопытства спрашиваю.  
— Ага, так я и поверил.  
— Ладно, из любопытства тоже. Ну? Какую-нибудь кошёлку собрался охмурять?  
— Бран, тебе чё, свербит посмотреть, как я трахаюсь? Хочешь опыта набраться?  
— Чё я там не видел, — тот беззлобно фыркнул. — Ты когда нажрёшься, девок прям за углом паба шпаришь. Твоя голая задница у меня уже как ориентир: если у задней двери мелькает, значит, весна пришла. Если до гаража кого-то дотащил — значит, осень. Я как ни иду мимо, у тебя там вечно кто-то то верещит, то стонет.  
Майкл медленно и мучительно покраснел, отвёл глаза, отвернулся.  
— Ты, богиня любви, поменьше на мою задницу пялься, а то я спьяну могу и твоей заинтересоваться.  
Бран будто ничего не заметил:  
— А ты ей сверкай пореже или ебись где-нить в другом месте. Ну так чё? Куда собрался-то?  
— Трахаться, — сказал Майкл.  
Гардероб Брана занимал всю комнату на втором этаже. Пиджаки, рубашки и брюки висели ровными рядами, как в магазине: тут чёрные, тут серые, там синие с голубым. Бран пробежал пальцами по вешалкам, выхватил пару вещей на пробу.  
Рост и фигура у них были почти одинаковыми, разве что Майкл был чуть повыше, а Бран — пошире в плечах.   
— А костюм не хошь? — спросил Бран.  
— Нахер, я в них как в скафандре.   
— Тогда пиджак с рубашкой. Серый и голубой, — сказал Бран. — Сразишь всех.  
Майкл с сомнением посмотрел на светло-голубую рубашку.  
— А попроще ничего нет? Чё-нить чёрного с белым?..  
— Ты пришёл советоваться или выёбываться? Снимай футболку, — велел Бран.  
Майкл вздохнул и послушался. Прохладная ткань прильнула к коже, обняла — это оказалось даже приятно. Вопреки ожиданиям, рубашка не сковывала движений, воротник не давил на шею, манжеты не болтались на запястьях, как наручники. Майкл с непривычки с трудом справился с мелкими пуговицами, пошевелил плечами. Бран протянул ему тёмно-серый пиджак.  
— И не носи это со своими драными джинсами, а то будешь выглядеть, как придурок, который не разбирается в элементарных вещах.  
— Я и есть такой придурок, — сказал Майкл, застёгиваясь.  
— Стоп, стоп!.. — Бран схватил за руку. — Нижнюю пуговицу не трогай!..  
— Нахрен она тогда нужна?..  
— Ты всё равно не запомнишь. Просто не застегивай. Повернись.  
Бран оглядел его с головы до ног, поднял брови.  
— Чё?.. Херово, да? — уныло спросил Майкл.  
Бран неопределённо покачал головой, нахмурился.  
— Ну, я попытался, — вздохнул Майкл, расстегнул пиджак.  
— Не-не-не, оставь, — Бран махнул рукой, отошёл на пару шагов назад. Взялся за подбородок. — Я щас челюсть подберу, погоди минуту.  
— Да что не так-то?  
— Что не так? — тот усмехнулся. — Да ты выглядишь в этом лучше, чем я. У тебя глаза прям... светятся.  
— Ну... значит, нормально? — Майкл вопросительно посмотрел на Брана.  
— У тя ботинки есть, Казанова? — спросил тот. — Кроме твоих говнодавов?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
Ботинки тоже пришлось одолжить.

Стоя с рюкзаком на плече у входа в Кенсингтон Гарденс, Майкл высматривал в потоке машин ультрамариновую Ауди. Джеймс предупредил, что поездка будет на весь уикэнд, так что Майкл захватил зубную щетку, смазку, сменный комплект белья и упаковку презервативов.  
Поток субботним утром был не особенно плотным, машину он заметил издалека. Та прижалась в крайний левый ряд, вильнула к тротуару — и бодро прокатилась мимо. Майкл удивлённо посмотрел ей вслед. Это точно была машина Джеймса, номера он запомнил ещё с первой встречи. Но почему он не остановился?.. Если Бран, козёл, подшутил и одел его, как клоуна, а Джеймс решил с таким не связываться...  
Ауди зажгла габариты и задом поползла к Майклу. Тот вздохнул с облегчением.  
— Я тебя не узнал, — изумлённо сказал Джеймс. — Если бы не твоя кошмарная стрижка, я бы подумал, что ты не пришёл.  
Майкл кинул рюкзак назад, пристегнулся. А вот Джеймс костюмчики любил и таскал их с удовольствием. Сегодня был в тёмно-синем, с белой рубашкой, расстёгнутой у горла — не парень, а Мисс Вселенная.  
— Я скучал по твоей машинке, — Майкл дотянулся до приборной доски, будто приласкал чужое бедро. — Она у тебя славная. Если б мог, женился бы на ней.  
— Вообще-то она верна мне, — Джеймс улыбнулся, погладил руль.  
— Я б уговорил, у меня есть подход к женщинам, — Майкл усмехнулся. — Спорим, ей понравилось, как я залез под её горячий капот.   
— Ты флиртуешь с моей машиной?..  
— У меня с ней серьёзно!.. — возмутился Майкл. — Любовь с первого взгляда. Я всё помню. Как она на парковке у Сариного костоправа стояла, такая...  
— Синяя?.. — улыбнулся Джеймс.  
— Гладенькая, — Майкл нежно вздохнул. — Чистенькая. Блестящая. Сразу захотелось её обнять.  
— Никому нельзя обнимать мою машину без моего разрешения.  
— Эй, я ж тогда спросил, можно ли потрогать!  
— Правда?... И что я тебе ответил?.. — Джеймс поднял бровь.  
— Скорчил недовольную морду.  
— Я просто очень ревнивый.  
— Тогда ты зря пустил меня за руль, — сказал Майкл. — Она никогда не забудет, как я выжал из неё пять тысяч оборотов.  
— Если постоянно выжимать пять тысяч оборотов, долго она не проездит.  
— Если твоя девочка закапризничает — приводи ко мне, отшлёпаю прям по габаритам, чтоб хорошо себя вела.  
— Майкл, ты меня пугаешь, — Джеймс слегка натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Перегнул, да? — неловко спросил тот.  
Джеймс коротко глянул в глаза.  
— Нервничаешь?..  
— Да чё мне нервничать, — Майкл фыркнул, постарался расслабить плечи. — Был бы повод. Развеемся, покатаемся, культурно приобщимся.  
Конечно, ему было не по себе, но чёрта с два он бы в этом признался.  
Во-первых, пиджак и рубашка, хоть и сидели удобно, всё равно не могли сравниться с футболкой, пережившей сотню стирок, впитавшей в себя запах Майкла, как родной, и лежавшей на теле, как вторая кожа. С Майкла семь потов сошло, пока он не пристроил наконец локоть на ручку двери и не успокоился.  
Во-вторых, он никогда не бывал на таком свидании, куда приглашали его самого. Да и свиданий-то у него в жизни было штук пять, и все по молодости. А тут вроде как Джеймс решил сделать ему приятное. И чё в этом такого пугающего?.. Да ничё. Джеймс ведь парень, хоть и кудряшка, для парня нормально позвать прокатиться того, кто тебе нравится. Это для Майкла было странно сидеть с левой стороны, без педалей и без руля, и гадать, куда повезут.  
Джеймс вёл машину так, что все инструкторы по вождению обдрочились бы на такого ученика — плавно, уверенно. Руки расслабленно лежат на руле, глаза поминутно шныряют по зеркалам. В городе скорость почти не ощущалась, настолько мягко Джеймс тормозил перед светофорами и трогался с места, когда зажигался зелёный.  
— Ты спишь?  
Майкл раскрыл глаза.  
— Нет... проверяю. Ты так тихо трогаешься — ускорения почти не чувствуется. Хочу понять, кто кого сделает — ты мою вестибулярку или наоборот.  
— И кто побеждает?.. — Джеймс улыбнулся.  
— Я тока начал. С закрытыми глазами осязание и чувство равновесия крепчают, нужно только привыкнуть. Но у твоей девчонки ход такой плавный, что мне всё время кажется — на месте стоим. Это, знаешь... прям вызов.  
— Слушай, ты всерьёз делишь машины на мальчиков и девочек?.. — спросил Джеймс.   
— Конечно! А ты нет?  
— Мне никогда это и в голову не приходило.  
— Твоя машина — стопроцентная девчонка, — заявил Майкл. — Пацанов среди кабриолетов вообще не бывает. Ну, кроме Роллс-Ройса. Но это же Роллс-Ройс — он как Фредди Меркьюри, ему всё можно.  
— Если на то пошло, мне бы хотелось думать, что моя машина — мальчик, как и я, — сказал Джеймс, глянув искоса.  
— Девчонка, — уверенно сказал Майкл. — Поверь моему опыту.  
— Не слушай его, Артур. Он не знает, о чём говорит, — Джеймс погладил руль.  
— Артур?.. — изумлённо переспросил Майкл. — Что это ещё за имя для тачки — Артур?..  
— Отличное имя, нам с Артуром очень нравится.  
Майкл фыркнул.  
— Не суди о нём по внешнему виду, — продолжил Джеймс. — Не всё, что гладкое и блестящее — девочка.  
— Артур!.. — пренебрежительно хмыкнул Майкл и поправил: — Алиса!  
— Алиса? — теперь фыркнул Джеймс. — Ну, тогда ты — Чеширский кот.  
— А что, я похож, — Майкл убедительно оскалился. Джеймс захохотал.  
Когда он смеялся, он задирал верхнюю губу и морщил нос, веснушки брызгали во все стороны. Майклу показалось, одна застряла у него в уголке глаза, там что-то защипало.  
— Ты чего? — Джеймс смотрел весело, румяный от смеха.  
— Да вот гляжу, какой ты красивый.  
Джеймс поправил волосы, убрал глаза.  
— Ты тоже отлично выглядишь.  
— Иди ты, — Майкл усмехнулся. — А то я свою рожу не знаю. Если мне нос набок свернут или на гонках морду разобью неудачно, никакой красоты у меня не убавится — как был крокодилом, так и останусь.  
Джеймс разом перестал улыбаться.  
— Ты вовсе не крокодил. Стрижка у тебя кошмарная, это правда, но в остальном ты очень привлекательный. Особенно когда так одет.  
Майкл не нашёл, что ответить. Пожал плечами, мол, спорить не буду, потеребил рукав. Не рассказывать же кудряшке, что прикид пришлось одолжить, а своего такого в ближайшее время не образуется.   
Мысли были грустные, а грустить Майкл не любил. Ну да, они с Джеймсом как принц и нищий из детской сказки. Только тут обычная жизнь, а в ней такие истории никогда не заканчиваются сказочно. Натрахаются и разбегутся. И чего грустить? Надо просто ловить момент, пока он есть.  
Майкл улыбнулся, похлопал Джеймса по колену.  
— Для тебя старался.  
Майкл выкинул грусть из головы — не дурак был самому себе портить поездку. Джеймс поставил музыку, дорога летела быстро. Майкл не спрашивал, куда едут — знал только в общих чертах, что это какая-то выставка в Бирмингеме. Расспрашивать не стал — так интереснее. Джеймс вот тоже не выведывал насчёт развалин, всё честно.  
Они остановились возле отеля Хайятт. Джеймс отдал ключи парковщику, достал из багажника легкую дорожную сумку. Майкл подцепил рюкзак. Огляделся.   
Место было — как фильм про Джеймса Бонда. Только Майкл тут явно не главный герой, а хрен из массовки, которого или шмальнут случайной пулей, или придавят взрывающимся грузовиком.  
В здоровенном лобби были белые колонны и чугунные перила, на мраморном полу стояли деревья в кадках. Отправив Майкла посидеть пару минут, Джеймс перемигнулся с девчонками за стойкой, отдал им багаж, получил ключ и вернулся.  
— Знаешь, что я хочу сделать прежде всего?  
Майкл скользнул по нему взглядом — тоненький, точёный, белая рубашка раскрыта у ворота, пиджак обжимает талию так, что смотреть стыдно.  
— Раздеться?.. — с надеждой предположил он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Нет, — Джеймс взял его за руку и игриво вздёрнул бровь. — Отвести тебя постричься. И не спорь. Это подарок.  
Майкл вздохнул с напускным смирением.  
— Ладно, красавчик. Сегодня твой день. Тока если станет ещё хуже — сам будешь виноват.

Джеймс командовал парикмахером, как генерал: тут короче, здесь длиннее, виски так, затылок эдак. Эти двое поняли друг друга с полуслова. Майкл не спорил, пялился на свои ботинки.   
Парикмахер был голубым, как светодиодная лента. В прежние времена Майкл с таким даже говорить бы не стал. Но теперь нос воротить было поздно, так что он сидел смирно, даже не дёргаясь, когда к шее прикасались длинные пальцы. Поворачивал голову, как велено, только в зеркало на себя не смотрел.   
Пальцы у Освальда — ну а как его ещё могли звать? не Джон и не Вилли, а непременно Освальд — были лёгкие, аккуратные. Он не вертел голову без церемоний, как это делала миссис Брукс из салона на Уэлл стрит, а прикасался кончиками пальцев, намекая, что хорошо бы наклонить её вправо-влево на дюйм, спасибо, мой дорогой. Стриг ножницами — а не машинкой, жужжащей, как пылесос на последнем издыхании.   
А ещё миссис Брукс никогда не мыла Майклу голову, зато каждый раз норовила обрызгать одеколоном из флакона с резиновой грушей. Майкл каждый раз отказывался — этим запахом можно было бы акул отгонять.  
И вроде бы всё было здорово, но всё равно что-то ужасно раздражало, Майкл только никак не мог понять — что именно. Запах тут отовсюду был приятным — никакого лака для волос, от которого свербело в ноздрях, сплошные цветочки и сладкая свежесть. Чисто, светло, красиво. Так красиво, что всё это казалось ненастоящим. Или сам Майкл был тут ненастоящим, будто вклеил свое лицо в вырезку из журнала и притворяется, что это его жизнь.  
Не будь свиньей, подумал он, заметив в зеркале свою хмурую рожу. Джеймс старался, хотел сделать приятное. Нечего воротить нос. Он же не кривился, когда сидел в пабе и сосал Гиннес. Майкл поймал его напряжённый взгляд в зеркале, ободряюще улыбнулся. Тот заметно расслабился, улыбнулся в ответ.  
Готовый результат Джеймс разглядывал, от внимательности закусив губу.  
— Ну, что? Теперь нравится? — спросил Майкл.  
— Очень. А тебе?  
Джеймс потянулся провести пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке, вздрогнул — Майкл и сам вздрогнул, будто Джеймс прикоснулся к обнажённым нервам. Покосился на себя в ростовое зеркало перед входом в салон.  
Зеркало отражало что-то странное. С первого взгляда Майкл себя не узнал. Он привык к старым футболкам и свитерам, к майкам, курткам, толстовкам из сэконд-хэнда. Он нравился себе в грубой коже и мотоциклетной экипировке — а что делать с собой, одетым, как какой-нибудь белый воротничок на выгуле, он не знал.  
Откуда-то выросли длинные ноги, плечи из-за пиджака развернулись шире. Бран молодец, классный цвет подобрал. Рубашка отсвечивала, будто краешек неба отражался в луже на влажном асфальте. Глаза стали ярче — если уж было в его лице что-то красивое, так это они. Стрижка, как из журнала. И харизму в штаны не спрячешь.   
Такому себе Майкл бы, пожалуй, и сам дал — если бы тот, в отражении, ещё улыбнулся по-особенному, уголками губ, и не щурился, будто дым в глаза попал, а смотрел прямо и пристально.  
Джеймс за спиной тихо вздохнул, Майкл обернулся.  
— Ну, знаешь... я ещё привыкаю, — сказал он. — Но, по-моему, круто вышло.  
— У меня встал, — шёпотом сказал Джеймс и нахально улыбнулся. Майкл за руку подтянул его к себе:  
— Так чего ждём? Где тут кладовки для швабр?..  
— Никаких кладовок, — Джеймс вывернулся. — Сначала я тебя отведу, куда собирался.  
— Да чёрт с ней, с выставкой!.. — Майкл попытался поймать, тот остановил строгим взглядом:  
— Не спорь. Ты сам сказал — сегодня мой день. И всё будет по-моему.  
Майкл смиренно вздохнул и пошёл следом — к выходу из отеля.


	18. Chapter 18

Через дорогу от отеля высился Международный конгресс-центр — целый квартал из стекла, бетона и стали. В фильмах такие всегда эффектно взрываются: осколки летят на сотню ярдов, в домах рядом выбивает окна. Или громадный космический корабль, пикируя, проламывает острым носом стеклянную крышу, сминает этажи один за другим, а они крошатся, как слоёное тесто.   
Чаще всего, конечно, такое случается в Нью-Йорке или Лос-Анджелесе. Если бюджет позволяет, можно полгорода разнести. Другим тоже достаётся, но мельком — так, просто чтоб все осознали размах катастрофы. Например, Эйфелеву башню заносит снегом по самую маковку. Или кренится и падает Биг Бэн. Или Сиднейская опера уходит под воду.   
Но космический корабль в Бирмингеме?.. Нее, вряд ли.   
— О чём ты думаешь?.. — внезапно спросил Джеймс.  
— Да так... Ерунду сочиняю, — Майкл усмехнулся, кивнул на здание: — На стекляшку загляделся, ничего особенного.   
— Расскажешь?.. — Джеймс смотрел с любопытством.   
Майкл смутился.  
— Да ну... просто хрень в голову лезет. Пойдём лучше, куда мы там собрались.  
— Я не буду смеяться, — пообещал тот. — Расскажи.  
Майкл вздохнул, упрямо поджал губы.  
Всё-то ему расскажи. Стоит, глазастый, в лицо смотрит. Наверняка почуял, что важное, вон как зажёгся. Ой, да чё там важного, дурость одна.  
— Тебе... правда интересно? — неуверенно спросил Майкл.  
Тот тряхнул головой.  
— Ну... в общем, у меня есть игра. Я её давно придумал. Ещё когда... — Майкл замялся. — Давно, короче. Если я попадаю в необычное место, вижу что-то новое или интересное...  
Он ещё раз вздохнул, а то в груди стало как-то тесновато. Захотелось то ли галстук поправить, то ли верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке расстегнуть — хотя галстука и в помине не было, и пуговица не мешала. Джеймс стоял, смотрел во все глаза. Чуть рот не открыл от любопытства.  
— Я представляю, что бы там могло произойти, если бы я, например... — Майкл увёл глаза в сторону.  
Вслух всё это звучало вообще не так клёво, как воображалось. В мыслях ты один, сам по себе — фантазируй, о чём хочешь, никто тебе не судья. А когда вслух — получается не пойми что. Это как сон пересказывать — и сам запутаешься, и дураком себя выставишь.  
— Если б я... если б это был фильм, — договорил Майкл, глядя себе под ноги.   
— Если б это был фильм, в котором ты снимаешься?.. — доверчиво спросил тот.  
— Ну да, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Здорово, — выдохнул Джеймс. Майкл недоверчиво глянул — чего здорово-то? — А что за фильм здесь был бы?..  
Вот пристал.  
— Да я ж не сюжет придумываю. Так, картинки, — буркнул Майкл.  
— А какие?.. — Джеймс шагнул ближе. — Если это не секрет, конечно.   
Майкл покосился на конгресс-центр.   
— Ну... что-то вроде нападения инопланетян, — признался он.  
— А почему бы они напали?.. — у Джеймса аж глаза округлились.   
— Не знаю... этого я не придумывал. Просто... Давай пойдём, а?.. — попросил Майкл.  
Тот умоляюще поднял брови, прям видно было, как ему неймётся.  
— Ну, я представил, что было бы, если б вон туда ёбнулся крейсер, — Майкл мотнул головой. — Вроде имперского, из «Звёздных войн».   
Джеймс обернулся на здание, потом восхищённо посмотрел на Майкла.   
— Тот громадный треугольный корабль?..  
— У него длина — почти миля, — Майкл кивнул. — Пиздец был бы стекляшке.  
Он усмехнулся, посмотрел на конгресс-центр. Над входом ветер трепыхал гигантскую растяжку — «Кино в движении 1960 — 2006. Международная выставка супер-каров и мотоциклов».  
— Смотри, — Майкл поймал Джеймса за плечо. — Охренеть... Давай глянем издаля?   
Джеймс поднял брови, посмотрел как-то странно. Майкл понял, что сейчас запорет к херам собачьим всё свидание, примирительно улыбнулся:   
— Ну, понятно — потом, после твоей выставки. На обратном пути. Если время будет.  
— Майкл... — ещё более странным голосом сказал Джеймс, глаза у него подозрительно блеснули. Щас обидится — и точно будет пиздец, безо всяких крейсеров. И никакого секса.  
— Ты не думай, что мне не интересно, куда ты меня поведешь, — торопливо сказал Майкл. — Мне очень интересно! Я говорю, если потом мимо пойдём — глянем?..  
Джеймс криво улыбнулся.  
— Майкл, а как ты думаешь, куда мы сейчас пойдём?  
— Так я ж не знаю.  
— Предположи, — сказал Джеймс, внимательно разглядывая его лицо. — Неважно, угадаешь или нет.  
— Ну, ты сказал — это будет выставка, — Майкл напрягся. — Я думал — картины какие-нибудь. Или статуи. Ты ж любишь искусство.  
Джеймс, кусая губы, смотрел на него молча и качал головой.  
— Нет?.. — удивлённо спросил Майкл.  
— Нет.  
Блять. Что ж это может быть?.. Что он ещё про свои интересы рассказывал?.. Собак любит — может, собачья выставка?.. Тоже культурное мероприятие, не поспоришь. Или про Ренессанс?.. Может, он говорил что-то, а ты мимо ушей пропустил, потому что член мешал?..   
— Что-нибудь театральное?.. — предположил Майкл. — Про историю?.. Книжное?.. Нет? — Джеймс качал головой, глаза серьёзные, будто проверяет: давай, шевели извилинами, я ж тебе прямой речью говорил, что мне кактусы нравятся... — Я не знаю, слушай, не обижайся... — сдался Майкл. — Если с тобой — мне всё равно, куда, хоть на выставку кактусов.  
Джеймс полез в карман пиджака, достал два билета, показал Майклу. Ветер едва не вырвал их из рук, Майкл схватил покрепче, перевернул, чтобы прочитать название.   
Как на растяжке у входа: «Кино в движении 1960 — 2006».  
Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса, потом опять на билеты. Обернулся на вход, непонимающе хмурясь.  
— Но... Ты ж этим не увлекаешься. Это ж я такое люблю, — растерянно сказал он.  
— Вот поэтому я тебя сюда и привёз, — сипло выговорил Джеймс.   
Стало трудно дышать, Майкл выпрямился. По растяжке ходили волны — по огромным буквам и цифрам, по вставшему на дыбы мотоциклу размером с дом, по приплюснутой спортивной тачке.   
Джеймс забрал у него билеты, спрятал обратно. Майкл сгрёб его в охапку и крепко поцеловал. Можно тут обниматься или нет, видит его кто-то, не видит — ему было похрен. 

— Это Мустанг Шелби GT 500 из фильма «Угнать за 60 секунд», — Майкл с горящими глазами смотрел на серебристую машину. — Для съёмок таких сделали одиннадцать штук, но на ходу было только три. Две разбили, осталась только эта. И, кстати, её зовут Элеонора. Четыреста лошадей!.. Можешь себе представить, как она гоняет?..  
Джеймс помотал головой, но Майкл уже не видел — он рванул дальше.  
— А это Пежо 406 из первой части «Такси». Вроде обычная белоснежка, но если нажать где надо, отрастит всё, что хочешь — спойлеры, антикрылья, обвесы. В фильме выглядело, как чума!.. В сиквелах они вообще вразнос пошли — там и крылья появились, и гусеницы, и даже реактивные двигатели. Мерседес потом с ними судился, знаешь, почему?..  
— Почему? — Джеймс зачарованно улыбался.  
— Потому что плохие парни там ездили на красных Мерседесах, а их в конце спрашивают: «Ну что, баварцы, так и ездите на тракторах?..» — Майкл заржал. — Два миллиона отсудили, прикинь, да?  
По огромному выставочному залу медленно бродили мужчины в костюмах и женщины в длинных струящихся платьях.. Машины сверкали хромом и никелем, полированными боками, круглыми фарами. Красиво раздетые девушки улыбались во вспышки фотокамер. И даже никакой очереди на посидеть — пожалуйста, открывай дверцу да садись, никто за руку не схватит.   
Джеймс залез в ярко-алый Кадиллак 62-го выпуска, с откидной крышей:  
— А этот кабриолет для тебя — тоже девочка?  
Майкл сел рядом, чуть не утонув в кресле.  
— Нет. Кадиллаки тоже пацаны. Только, знаешь, — он мотнул головой и улыбнулся. — Как Освальд.   
— Ты ещё и ориентацию у машин на глаз определяешь? — Джеймс рассмеялся. Удивительно, но это было вообще не обидно. Было весело и легко.

— А эта — БМВ 735 из «Перевозчика», — Майкл ткнул пальцем. — Охрененный фильм!.. Видел?.. Тока они говорят, у неё кузов E38 1999 года выпуска. Пиздят, как дышат — в 98-м прошёл рестайлинг, допилили всякие мелочи: типа — фары, жопу, обвесы. Если б она была 99-го, у неё кузов был бы не этот.  
Посетители оборачивались, сдержанно морщились. Какая-то двухлетняя мелочь в костюмчике и с прилизанными волосами всё время тянулась пойти по пятам за Майклом и схватить его за ногу. Родители отлавливали пацана вдвоём и каждый раз извинялись.   
— Да пусть слушает! — наконец предложил Майкл.   
— Спасибо, не стоит, — женщина подхватила мелочь на руки. Пацан вертелся и хмуро пялился на Майкла. Тот подмигнул, и мальчишка разулыбался.  
Майкл проводил их взглядом, поглазел на остальных гостей, наконец сообразил, что не так:  
— Слушай, а чё тут все одеты, как у Королевы на приёме?.. Так полагается?..  
— Это первый день выставки, закрытый показ, — объяснил тот. — Вечером будет аукцион, поэтому тут дресс-код.   
— А ничё, что я — без дресс-кода?..  
— Мы не пойдём на аукцион, — шепнул Джеймс. — У меня другие планы...   
Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, но вдруг выпрямился, отодвинулся чуток:   
— Папин знакомый.  
Майкл обернулся, увидел изящного сухощавого мужчину в возрасте с миниатюрной рыжеволосой девушкой под руку. Девчонка годилась папиному знакомому уже не в дочери, а сразу во внучки.  
— Джеймс Сазерленд! Ужасно рад тебя видеть!  
— Мистер О'Нейл! — тот радостно улыбнулся.  
Они по очереди пожали руки: Майкл, очень приятно, Шейла, как поживаете?  
— Думаешь прикупить что-нибудь?.. — щурясь, спросил О'Нейл.  
— Нет, мы просто смотрим, — Джеймс пробежался глазами по машинам. — Майкл устроил мне целую экскурсию.  
— Было бы время — и я бы послушал, — тот цепким взглядом пробежался по Майклу, подтянул Шейлу ближе. Каблучищи у неё были в палец длиной, и как только не падает?.. — Разбираетесь в кинематографе, молодой человек?..   
Майкл на мгновение сжал губы, чуть прищурился, развернул ссутуленные плечи.  
— Пожалуй, — внятно ответил он, не проглотив ни одной гласной. У Джеймса слегка приоткрылся рот. — Должен сказать, отличная выставка. Ни одной реплики, только оригиналы.  
— О, слышу голос профессионала, — О'Нейл улыбнулся. — А я вот не смотрю кино. Времени не хватает. А если включаю — ничего не могу разобрать, всё так быстро мелькает.  
— Клиповый монтаж, — сказал Майкл. — Действие не показывают, а обозначают. Ещё в пятидесятые, — он сделал короткую паузу, смахнул испарину с носа, — действие показывали целиком. Человек подошёл к вешалке, надел пальто, взял чемодан, пошёл к двери, поискал ключи, открыл дверь, вышел... — Он говорил немного медленнее обычного, будто подбирал слова на иностранном языке — но говорил удивительно чисто. — Сейчас делают иначе. Надел пальто, повернулся. Вешалка не нужна. Подхватил чемодан, шагнул вперёд — ключи и дверь срезали.   
Джеймс охотно поддержал тему, заговорив об ускорении восприятия информации вообще, не только в кино. Майкл поискал глазами кулер с водой — ни одного не нашёл. Пришлось справляться так.  
— У вас интересный акцент, не могу его угадать, — сказал О'Нейл. — Лондонский?  
— Германо-ирландский, — внятно сказал Майкл. — Отец немец, а мать из Дублина. Никто не угадывает.  
— Чем занимаетесь?..  
Майкл небрежно повёл плечом, широким веером оглядел зал.  
— Машинами.  
— Торгуете?..  
— Реставрирую.  
Джеймс выдохнул, придвинулся ближе.  
— Почему я никогда не видел вас раньше? — с искренним интересом спросил О'Нейл.  
— Мы знакомы недавно, — сказал Джеймс.  
Они распрощались почти приятелями. Майкл улыбался, как заведённый, но как только О'Нейл с Шейлой скрылись из виду, привычно ссутулился и встряхнул руками, будто они затекли.  
— Блять!.. — он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Я думал, сдохну. Чуть не спалился уже.   
— Майкл, чего я ещё о тебе не знаю?.. — потрясённо спросил Джеймс. — Как ты это сделал?.. Ты правда наполовину немец, наполовину ирландец?..  
— Правда, — тот заговорил в своей обычной манере с явным облегчением. Вытер лоб. — Ну, как сделал... Держал еблище позагадочней и говорил, как по телеку. Я ж тебе это уже показывал.  
— Майкл, ты талантливый, ты это знаешь?..  
— А, не говори ерунды, — тот отмахнулся и за руку потянул Джеймса за собой. — Тут попить дают?.. Пошли к байкам, на тачки я уже надрочился. 

— Сделай серьёзное лицо, — велел Джеймс. — Такое, хмурое. Озабоченное.  
— Озабоченное тобой?  
— Нет. Такое, как если бы ты потерял очень важную гайку. Крышку от бензобака. Я не знаю, что-нибудь особенное, что для тебя важно.  
— Ключи от твоей машины.  
— Точно! Ключи от моей машины. Ты их потерял. Думай об этом.  
— Ты бы меня убил.  
— Даже не сомневайся. Сконцентрируйся.  
Они выскользнули из выставочного зала, Джеймс быстро пошёл вперёд по широкому пустому коридору. Мимо мелькали таблички с указателями. Тут было светло и очень тихо. Джеймс завернул за угол, впереди замаячили высокие двери с надписью «HALL 1». Перед ними стоял скучающий охранник с логотипом Конференц-центра на рубашке.  
— Извините, — он вежливо преградил дорогу. — Мероприятие уже закончилось.  
— Я знаю, — обаятельно улыбнулся Джеймс. — В этом-то и проблема. Видите ли, я секретарь доктора Шермана, он выступал на конференции, но мой помощник, — он кинул на Майкла злобный взгляд, тот виновато потупился, поджав губы, — забыл забрать флэшку с материалами доклада.  
— Свяжитесь с техниками, они вам её перешлют, — охранник пожал плечами.  
— Я был бы счастлив решить это так просто, — Джеймс поднял брови, — но доктор Шерман улетает в Сан-Франциско сегодня вечером, у него самолет через четыре часа, завтра он выступает на съезде офтальмологов в Москоне. Если материалов у него не будет, головы снимут нам обоим, мне и этому долговязому. Дайте нам десять минут, если у вас есть сердце.  
Охранник поколебался, потом кивнул.  
— Ладно. Не копайтесь, здесь всё закроется через полчаса.  
— Я никогда не забуду вашу доброту, — Джеймс обеими руками потряс его ладонь, явно оставив там сложенную купюру.  
Как только за ними закрылась дверь, они переглянулись, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не захихикать сразу же.  
— Ну ты убедительно заливаешь, — шепнул Майкл.  
— А ты краснеешь, как по заказу. Я бы и сам купился.  
Они прокрались по пустому тёмному залу между рядами стульев, залезли на сцену. За кулисами горели тусклые лампы, остальное пространство терялось в полумраке. Майкл развернулся, посмотрел в темноту.  
— Интересно, что чувствуют актёры на сцене? — вполголоса спросил он.  
Джеймс, уже убежавший вперёд, вернулся, встал за спиной.  
— А если бы ты был актёром, что бы ты чувствовал?  
Шёпот звучал неожиданно громко, разлетаясь по залу.  
— Да какой из меня актёр, кудряшка. Только если в фильмы ужасов.  
— А ты представь, — Джеймс обнял его за пояс, ткнулся лбом в лопатки. — Если бы ты только что отыграл спектакль, где у тебя главная роль, тебе все хлопали так, что отбили ладони, и кричали, и вытирали слёзы, но сейчас зрители уже разошлись, и ты стоишь здесь и смотришь в зал, где они только что были... Что бы ты чувствовал?..  
Майкл смотрел в темноту и молчал.  
Он бы чувствовал... он бы чувствовал что-то. Что-то спокойное и усталое, что-то правильное, безымянное, что-то очень большое и радостное, немного грустное, но очень тёплое.  
— Мне было бы хорошо, — севшим голосом сказал он. В горле вдруг страшно запершило, так что пришлось откашляться, прежде чем он смог нормально вдохнуть. — Пыльно здесь, что ли? — пожаловался он, сглатывая свербящую щекотку и вытирая тыльной стороной ладони непроизвольные слёзы.   
— Пошли, — Джеймс за руку потянул его за собой. — Я знаю, что нужно сделать!  
— Воды найти, — Майкл покашлял в кулак.  
Джеймс утянул его за кулисы, безошибочно нашёл двери с табличками «Гримерная». В руках у него был лист бумаги и катушка скотча — откуда только успел стащить?..   
— Ручка есть? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Я ж не писатель, откуда у меня ручка возьмётся?  
— Тогда стой тут, я видел маркеры возле кулис... Прицепи это пока на дверь, — он сунул Майклу бумагу.  
— На какую дверь?.. — переспросил Майкл. — И зачем?..  
— На любую, какая тебе больше понравится, — на бегу бросил Джеймс.  
Майкл задумчиво посмотрел на гримерки — их было три, и они ничем не отличались друг от друга. Поразмыслив, он скотчем приклеил бумагу к двери в центре.  
— Я так и думал, что ты выберешь эту, — Джеймс просиял.  
— Чё мы тут вообще делаем? — спросил Майкл.  
— Слушай, ты можешь в это не верить, но это работает. Просто делай, как я говорю, ладно? — Джеймс сунул ему в руку красный маркер. — Нарисуй звезду.   
— Типа, как на гримёрках у всяких знаменитостей?  
— Именно.  
Майкл скептически хмыкнул, сдернул зубами колпачок и нарисовал. Звезда вышла немного кривоватой, всё-таки практики у него было не много.   
— А теперь, — тихо сказал Джеймс, — напиши своё имя.  
— Что?.. Зачем?..  
— Напиши своё имя, — повторил Джеймс.  
Майкл повернулся к двери, поднял руку и остановился.  
— Да ну. Это какая-то ерунда.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Да у каскадёров не бывает отдельных гримерок, даже у самых крутых.  
— А может, ты станешь таким крутым, что у тебя она будет?..  
— Я не могу.  
Джеймс молчал. Майкл разозлился — что за хернёй они тут страдают? Что за детские игры?.. И... почему внутри всё сжимается от страха?..  
— Ты мне веришь? — тихо спросил Джеймс.   
Майкл нерешительно протянул руку, написал «М». Потом — «А». Потом — все оставшиеся буквы.  
«МАЙКЛ ВИНТЕРХАЛЬТЕР» — красным значилось на двери под красной звездой, будто он был то ли коммунистом, то ли русским шпионом. Попятившись назад, Майкл спиной наткнулся на противоположную стену. Джеймс встал рядом, нашёл его руку. Майкл стиснул его пальцы.  
Дурацкая, глупая выходка. Хитростью пробраться в закрытый конференц-зал, намалевать своё имя на чужой — и даже не чужой, а ничьей — гримерной, притвориться, будто весь этот обман имеет значение. Глупость.   
Какая-то особенно глупая часть Майкла очень хотела поддаться обману и поверить, но он помотал головой.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это как-то... отстойно? — он посмотрел на Джеймса, стараясь не выдать уныния. — Типа, носить в кармане нарисованные деньги и притворяться, что богатый. За хлеб и бензин ими всё равно не расплатишься.  
— Ох, Майкл, как бы тебе это объяснить... — Джеймс прошёлся пальцами по волосам. — Ты ведь что-то почувствовал на сцене, правда?.. Что-то хорошее?..  
— Ну да. Но это ж всё херня. Фальшивка. Да и не собираюсь я в театре играть, — спохватился он. — Чё я там забыл? Кого я изображать буду — Гамлета, что ли?.. Ты себе это вообще представляешь?.. Я хочу трюки делать! Гонять, чтоб всё ревело вокруг, погони ставить, с крыш прыгать.  
— Нет, Майкл, — палец Джеймса уперся ему в грудь. — Ты хочешь славы. Ты сам сказал, помнишь? У меня тоже хорошая память. Ты хочешь уехать из своего района, хочешь увидеть мир. Никто не знает, как зовут этих ребят, которые делают трюки. Я даже не знал, как они называются, пока с тобой не познакомился. Я думал, их уже и не существует, а все спецэффекты рисуют на компьютере. За такую роль даже «Оскара» не дают, пришлось придумывать «Таурус», чтобы не было так обидно!  
Майкл тяжело дышал, глядя в пол.  
— Чё те от меня надо?.. — спросил он, моргая.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты поверил, что способен на большее, — прошептал Джеймс. — Я в тебя верю.  
Майкл молчал, не поднимая глаз, смотрел в сторону. Джеймс прильнул к нему, привалился головой к груди. Повёл пальцем вдоль линии пуговиц на рубашке, прошептал еле слышно:  
— Вот если бы ты уже был знаменитым, затащил бы меня сейчас в свою гримёрку и трахнул бы...  
— Что? — включился Майкл. Джеймс отпрянул, кончиками пальцев упёрся ему в грудь.  
— А раз ты пока не знаменитость, этот шанс упущен, — он зубами ухватил нижнюю губу, медленно выпустил. — Теперь лови следующий.  
Майкл попытался схватить его за руку, но Джеймс оказался проворнее, отскочил, игриво поднял бровь.  
— Поздно, Майкл.  
Майкл догнал его только у самого выхода, швырнул спиной в стену, прижал к ней всем весом — то ли убить хотелось, то ли что-то ещё. Джеймс обхватил его лицо ладонями, нагнул к себе, поцеловал.  
— У тебя всё получится, — прошептал он, чуть задыхаясь от быстрого бега — по коридорам, по сцене, вокруг кулис, между рядами стульев. — Это не фальшивка. Это правда работает. Я тебе потом расскажу...  
— А почему не сейчас?.. — спросил Майкл, столкнувшись с ним лбом.  
— Потому что сейчас я сдохну, если не поем, — серьезно сказал Джеймс. — Я завтракал в девять, а сейчас уже знаешь, сколько?.. Вот то-то.


	19. Chapter 19

— Я не умею всем этим пользоваться, — сказал Майкл, разглядывая разложенные по обеим сторонам тарелки разнокалиберные приборы. Хирург бы вот так разглядывал рентгеновский снимок Чужого: с брезгливостью и любопытством.   
Руки Майкл держал на коленях, чтоб случайно не своротить со стола набор бокалов. Не то чтоб он был неуклюжим — просто стоит вся эта красота наверняка целое состояние, и если что-нибудь разобьётся, он не расплатится. А позволить платить за себя Джеймсу... Стыдобища. Майкл и так не позволял себе думать о том, во сколько обошлась эта поездка. А тут тебе ещё и ресторан: мягкие стулья, гладкая скатерть, салфетки чуть ли не шёлковые. С высоченного потолка текут стеклянные нити, того и гляди, капнут на рукав.  
— Хочешь, я расскажу? — предложил Джеймс.  
Майкл дёрнул плечом.  
— Да нахер? Чем мне это в жизни поможет?  
Блять. Ну, началось. Давай, бери и порть всё. Пацан старался, выбирал, чем тебя удивить — а тебе удобнее бургеры в Макдаке жрать. Давай, обломай себе ещё один шанс потрахаться, раз такой гордый. Молодец.   
Майкл почесал за ухом, посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— Слушай, когда я тебя к Томми в паб привёл, тебе так же стрёмно было?..  
— Ужасно, — признался Джеймс. — Я всё время ждал, что кто-нибудь в кого-нибудь вцепится и начнётся драка. А ещё боялся, что скажу или сделаю что-нибудь такое, что тебя подставит. И все будут думать, что с тобой что-то не так, раз ты меня привёл. И... — Джеймс поёрзал, посмотрел виновато. — Раз уж об этом зашёл разговор... Майкл, мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать. Прости меня, пожалуйста.  
Столики в зале стояли далеко друг от друга, разговоры гостей превращались в негромкий гул. Огромные люстры под потолком едва тлели, на освещённой сцене сидела девчонка с копной черных волос чуть не до задницы. Короткое платье поверх майки, чулки в сетку. Глазищи с такими стрелками, что их издаля было видно. Покачиваясь на высоком табурете, напевала какой-то джаз. Голос был низким, хрипловатым.   
Молчаливый официант поставил две тарелки на стол и исчез, будто растворился в воздухе.  
— За что прощать? Ты кого-то убил? — хмыкнул Майкл, разглядывая оранжевый кремообразный суп. — Чем это едят — ножом и вилкой?  
— Подожди, — Джеймс протянул к нему руку через стол, взял пальцами рукав пиджака. — Послушай. Мне очень, очень жаль, это получилось случайно.  
Тон у него был такой, что Майкл поднял глаза.  
— Что-то случилось?..  
— Да, — Джеймс кивнул, вдохнул поглубже. — Я сам виноват, но я не хотел...  
— Ты кого-то трахнул, что ли, пока я руки мыл?..  
— Томми про нас знает, — выдохнул Джеймс.  
Майкл выронил ложку на пол. Джеймс закусил губу, часто моргая.  
— Ты сказал ему, что я с тобой сплю?..  
— Нет, — Джеймс помотал головой. — Всё было не так.  
— А как было?..  
Майкл откинулся на спинку стула. Рука у Джеймса осталась лежать на столе, он помедлил, неловко убрал её на колени, сгорбился. Майкл сглотнул — новость застряла в горле. Ну, всё. Можно прямо отсюда мотать в Дублин. Томми, конечно, добрый, но в глаза ему теперь смотреть...  
— И когда?.. — сипло спросил Майкл.  
— Когда я ему книгу принёс.   
Джеймс глотнул вина. Смотреть на него было глазам больно.  
— Мы с ним были вдвоём на кухне, готовили пирог. Я расспрашивал его о тебе, о том, о сём... Речь зашла про Эвана.  
Майкл помрачнел, стиснул зубы.  
— Томми про него упомянул, ещё когда ты не пришел.   
— Зачем он про него упомянул? — процедил Майкл.  
— Бран опять шутил в своём духе, спрашивал, чем я тебя привлек. Томми его осадил. Напомнил, что ты Брана избил, когда он шутил про Эвана.  
Майкл смотрел ему прямо в лицо и молчал, только желваки катались. Джеймс вдохнул ещё глубже.  
— Когда мы с Томми ушли на кухню, я спросил, кто такой Эван. Он рассказал, что вы были друзьями. Но он так рассказывал... Что вы были вместе, что он жил с тобой, что ты переживал, когда он уехал. И я подумал... Я подумал, что вы были парой.  
Майкл шумно выдохнул, двинул челюстью.  
— И я сказал... — Джеймс остановился, глотнул ещё. Вытер глаза. — Я сказал — странно, Майкл мне говорил, что он никогда раньше с парнями...  
— О, господи...  
Майкл поставил локти на стол и закрыл лицо руками. Вот кто тебя за язык тянул, кудряшка. Нахер ты в это полез. Томми, блять, тоже хорош — надо было трепаться?.. Да какая блять разница, с кем дружил, с кем не дружил. Других тем поговорить нет?.. Надо обязательно прям в самое нутро влезть и там покопаться?  
— Майкл, только не уходи, — Джеймс тронул его за локоть. — Я не знал, как сказать тебе раньше.  
Майкл старался глубоко дышать. Только бы не вскочить, не заорать на него и не перевернуть к чертям весь этот столик. Чтоб брызги во все стороны. Не поможет. Томми уже знает. Скоро и все узнают. Давай, пакуй чемоданы. Вот прям щас начал. Встал и пошёл ровно.  
— Томми ещё спросил, сколько мне лет. Есть ли мне восемнадцать, — зачем-то добавил Джеймс.  
— Что? — Майкл убрал руки. — Сколько лет?.. Ох, блять, ну пиздец теперь... — запрокинул голову, уставился в потолок.  
— Мне есть восемнадцать, — удивлённо сказал Джеймс. — Я совершеннолетний, не волнуйся, правда...  
— Я с ним говорил про тебя.  
У Джеймса округлился рот.  
— Без имен, без подробностей, без всего этого, — Майкл взмахнул рукой. — Давно. Очень давно. После премьеры.  
Джеймс крутил в руках бокал с вином, подносил ко рту, но не пил, только облизывался.  
— Я же давно запал на тебя, — сказал Майкл, глядя в сторону. — Помнишь, подкатывал к тебе с этой Лукрецией, как идиот. СМС-ки писал. Мы с Томми всю жизнь друг друга знаем, ну и хотелось с кем-то поговорить. Разобраться, что ли... А он ещё вечно со своим Гордоном Рамзи носится, так я думал, если чё — скажу, мол, шутка такая была. Ну, я его и спросил...  
Майкл прервался, взял со стола салфетку, просто чтоб в пальцах что-то держать.   
— Он меня начал расспрашивать, а чё я ему расскажу? Что на парня запал? А он подумал, что я с малолеткой связался. Начал выпытывать — сколько ей, пятнадцать?.. тринадцать?.. Я и ляпнул — «восемнадцать», чтоб он отстал. А он, дурак, запомнил...   
Майкл кривенько усмехнулся.  
— В общем, мы оба красавцы. А Томми сложил два и два.  
— И что теперь делать?.. — беспомощно спросил Джеймс.  
— Нам лучше...  
«Нам». Нет никаких «нам». Надо закончить всё прямо сейчас, встать, распрощаться и уйти. Переждать ночь на вокзале, первой электричкой вернуться в Лондон, в свою обычную жизнь на Скипворт роуд, забыть про всё, будто ничего не было.   
Не было. Наваждение. Со временем пройдёт.   
Снова трахать девчонок, ни о чём не думать, откладывать на учёбу и никогда, никогда не вспоминать, как Джеймс смотрит, распахнув мокрые ресницы, и губы у него дрожат.   
Хватит. Всё, разбежались.  
Официант положил на стол новую ложку.  
— Вот что ты со мной делаешь? — горько спросил Майкл. — У меня была нормальная жизнь, всё просто, всё распланировано. А ты пришёл и вывернул это наизнанку. Я даже не знаю теперь, кто я вообще.  
— Я пришёл?.. — опешил Джеймс. — Это ты меня лапать начал!.. Я до тебя думал, что я гетеро!..  
— Вот совпадение, блять — я тоже!  
— Это ты ко мне первый полез!..  
— Я полез?.. — задохнулся Майкл. — А кто мне руку подсунул?..  
— И что?.. Мог бы и удержаться!  
— А ты вечно смотрел на меня и облизывался!..  
— У меня губы сохнут!.. Это просто привычка!.. Я вообще про тебя не думал!..   
— Кофе свой мне совал!  
— А ты пялился, будто съесть хочешь!  
— Облизать, блять! — бросил Майкл.  
— Я думал, мы дружить будем!..  
— Какая нахер дружба, у меня на тебя стоял, как заводская труба!..  
Майкл гневно выдохнул, откинулся на спинку стула, скрестил руки. Джеймс блестел глазами, красный от ярости, и кусал губу.  
— Вот ты опять это делаешь, — сказал Майкл.  
— Что я делаю?..  
— Облизываешься.  
— А ты не смотри.  
— А я не могу не смотреть!  
— А ты напрягись.  
— Да я и так напряжён — штаны лопаются!  
Джеймс непроизвольно хихикнул, Майкл помрачнел. Взял ложку, покатал её по столу.  
— Давай есть, — предложил он. — Жалко же, если пропадёт.  
Джеймс вздохнул, разжал кулаки.  
— Херово у меня со свиданиями, говорил же, — буркнул Майкл. — Не зови больше. Давай просто трахаться.  
У девчушки на сцене были огромные пластмассовые серьги и руки в татуировках по запястья. Музыканты сидели прямо за её спиной. Она то пела, то почти бормотала — Майкл не вслушивался, просто смотрел.  
Всё вышло так глупо. И не могло выйти иначе, посмотри на правду-то, бестолочь. Выбирал бы из дружков Сары, если захотелось в зад подолбиться. Нельзя было кудряшку трогать. Сдалось ему такое счастье. Сначала Сара поигралась, а теперь ты добавь. Чтоб полный комплект был.  
— Джаймс, — позвал Майкл. Тот поднял глаза. — Прости. Я мудак. Ты сегодня столько всего сделал, а я даже «спасибо» сказать не могу.  
Джеймс криво улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, что уже всё испортил, — продолжил Майкл. — Но пока я не испортил, было охуенно. Я даже не знаю, как сказать про это. У меня таких слов нет. Я этот день никогда в жизни не забуду.   
Джеймс улыбнулся смелее.  
— Не думай про Томми. Ты не виноват, — добавил Майкл. — Это мои проблемы, не твои. Я разберусь. Он тебя не обидит.  
— Он меня и не обижал, — сказал Джеймс. — У меня с ним всё в порядке.  
Майкл непонимающе нахмурился.  
— Томми тебя очень любит, — сказал Джеймс. - Он не станет никому рассказывать. До сих пор ведь не рассказал.  
— Думаешь? — неуверенно спросил Майкл.  
— Я уверен. Он очень хороший друг. И если уж кто тебя поймёт, так это он, — Джеймс улыбнулся, — с Гордоном.  
— Да ладно, он же с ним не всерьёз, — слабо улыбнулся Майкл.  
— А ты... всерьёз?..  
Майкл тихо засмеялся, закрыл рот рукой.   
— Will you still love me... tomorrow?.. — задумчиво спросила девушка со сцены. *  
Глубоководная бомба ощерилась, треснула пополам, выпустила клуб чернильного дыма. Всё вокруг расплылось. Из черноты выметнулись кальмарьи щупальца, сдавили Майкла поперек груди, так, что вздохнуть было больно, и потянули вниз, в головокружительную холодную темноту.  
Майкл вскочил на ноги, чуть не опрокинув стол. Кинулся в сторону, натыкаясь на чужие стулья. Вломился в первую попавшуюся дверь. Мимо прошёл официант с подносом, вежливо шепнул:  
— Туалет — следующая дверь направо.  
Майкл привалился к стене. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, лёгкие жгло. Голова горела. Он сжал трясущиеся пальцы в кулак, засмеялся. Ничего же смешного, а хохотать хочется, будто щекочут. Завтра? Ты будешь любить меня завтра? А сегодня ты меня любишь?.. Умора ведь. Майкл упёрся пятками в пол, чтобы ноги не подогнулись. А то щас рухнет тут прям на кафельный пол, вот ржака-то. Он стукнулся затылком о стену, беззвучно смеясь.   
Официант вернулся с пустым подносом, остановился.  
— Сэр, вы в порядке?..  
Майкл ухмыльнулся, оттолкнул себя от стены. Протёр лицо руками. Вернулся.  
Джеймс сидел за столом, будто его потеряли, как перчатку в магазине.   
— Извини, — сдерживать смех и извиняться было отдельным цирком. — Извини, я... Я не знаю, что...  
Джеймс смотрел настороженно и угрюмо.   
— Я не псих, ладно? - сказал Майкл, не переставая скалиться. — Я просто гарантированно запарываю любое свидание. Я не хочу...  
Он выдохнул, постарался взять себя в руки. В голове постепенно прояснялось. Нервный смех клокотал в горле, страшно мешал говорить.   
— Слушай, давай так, — Майкл кашлянул, глотнул воды. — Ты мне нравишься. Давай даже так...   
Он сцепил под столом дрожащие пальцы.  
— Я в тебя врезался. Я не знаю, серьёзно это или нет. Может, это просто придурь такая. У меня так не было раньше, я не в курсе, что тут и как. Понимаешь?..  
Джеймс серьёзно кивнул. Серьёзный, как телефонный справочник. Майкл сам не понимал, что говорит, но остановиться уже не мог.  
— Я не верю во всю эту романтическую хрень, я не такой. Я этого не умею. Я пришёл — увидел — поебался — пошёл дальше. А на тебе споткнулся. С девчонками всегда было просто. Если у меня что-то горело, то только в штанах. И мне не нужно было никаких разговоров, прогулок, ухаживаний. Согласна — ну и супер, не согласна — бегать не буду.   
Он протянул руку, накрыл ладонь Джеймса.  
— Я ещё когда пацаном был, решил, что никогда ни на ком не женюсь. Семья, дом, дети, собака общая — вот это всё — это не моё. Не для меня. Понимаешь?..  
— Я не знаю, чему верить, — тихо сказал Джеймс, глядя в глаза. — Тому, что ты говоришь или тому, как ты сейчас на меня смотришь.  
— Как я на тебя смотрю?..  
Джеймс рассеянно улыбнулся, отвёл глаза. Майкл сжал пальцы:  
— Не уходи. Ну, скажи мне, что я мудак. Надень мне тарелку на уши, я не знаю...  
— А на моей машине ты бы женился, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
— Я же шутил...  
— Ты всё время об этом шутишь.   
Майкл держал его за руку, дотянувшись через стол. Цепко держал, не вытащишь.   
— Почему отношения — не для тебя?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс. — Что в них такого?  
— Кончаются, — прикусил язык, да поздно уже. Вырвалось.   
Джеймс посмотрел, будто по лицу погладил. Улыбнулся болезненно:  
— Хочешь, прямо сейчас закончим?..  
Майкл рефлекторно сжал пальцы, тот вздрогнул, шевельнул запястьем:  
— Больно...  
Вытянул руку из разжавшихся пальцев, потёр кисть. Майкл сидел, полумёртвый от холода. Держался за скатерть.  
— Ты не мудак, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Мне тоже страшно.   
— Мне не страшно, — выговорил Майкл. Губы почему-то не слушались.  
— Да?.. Хорошо тебе, — тот, морщась, растирал запястье. — Значит, ты мне осознанно руку чуть не сломал. Я-то думал, ты в панике. Не соображаешь. А тебе не страшно. Мне от этого, конечно, намного спокойнее.  
Майкл встряхнул головой и собрался.  
— Извини, я... о чём мы говорим?..  
Джеймс глубоко вздохнул и потряс запястьем. Губы у него сложились обиженной скобкой.  
— Очевидно, о том, что отношения — это не для тебя. Для тебя — только секс. Ты это так часто повторяешь, что и захочешь — не забудешь. Мне бы твою... последовательность.  
Это было прямо как фильм «Послезавтра» — стена холода вымораживает пространство, птицы на лету покрываются инеем и камнем падают вниз. Ещё минуту назад всё было поправимо — и вот уже нет.   
— Ты, конечно, честный, — продолжал Джеймс. — Сразу сказал, что тебе только секс нужен. И клеился ты ко мне только ради него, и книжки читал, и с друзьями знакомил, и...   
Чужое и неприятное выражение вдруг застыло у него на лице, задумалось — и растаяло.  
— Извини, — Джеймс опустил глаза. — Я не хотел. Ты меня напугал страшно.  
— А я говорил, — прошептал Майкл, расправляя закостеневшие плечи, — надень мне тарелку на уши. Зря провафлил. Второй раз предлагать не буду.  
Джеймс фыркнул:  
— Я тебе и без предложения её на голову надену. Ты ещё не видел, как я психую.  
Майкл растёр лицо руками, покрутил шеей. Будто и впрямь только что побывал в центре циклона и чудом не помер от переохлаждения.  
— Покажешь?..   
— Если доведёшь, — хмыкнул Джеймс.  
— А с виду такой тихий... Не сказал бы, что ты вообще психовать можешь.  
— О. Как много ты обо мне ещё не знаешь...  
Суп остыл уже давным-давно, но Майкл был настолько голоден, что съел бы и подошву, если бы её полили кетчупом.   
— Не эта, — Джеймс вытащил ложку у него из пальцев, вложил правильную. — Ты взял десертную.  
— Понавыдумывали херни, — недовольно отозвался Майкл. — Так, ну а чё мы едим?  
— Тыквенный суп, — сказал Джеймс и улыбнулся ему в ответ. — Для мудаков.

* Amy Winehouse — Will you still love me tomorrow?


	20. Chapter 20

После ресторана на воздухе было свежо. По мосту через канал гулял ветер. В чёрной воде колыхались огни фонарей, из пабов неслась ирландская музыка — заводные скрипки и флейты, резвый аккордеон. В Дублине у Майкла была кузина, которая всерьёз занималась кейли. Каждую неделю и по выходным она собирала компанию и отрывалась просто так, для себя. Танцевала она отпадно.   
Шинейд была старше Майкла лет на десять. Красивая, огненно-рыжая, кудрявая, как чёрт. И муж у неё был такой же, и дети — одинаковые, как морковки. Майкл иногда жалел, что с ней поговорить толком не о чём: то он слишком мелкий, то она слишком взрослая.   
В Дублине Майклу всё время казалось — вот тут его место. Здесь семья, корни. Дед с бабкой, дяди, тётки, Шинейд со своими морковками. Было бы здорово туда уехать. Лондон — это как съёмная квартира. Вроде живёшь давно, своими вещами заставил, крюки повбивал, полки повесил, окна вымыл — а стены всё равно не твои, чужие.   
Дублин — другое дело. Хотя Майкл и жил там всего ничего — пара недель летом, и то не каждый год, ну и зимние праздники. Каждый раз приезжал и чувствовал: я дома. На этих улицах, в этом говоре, который он цеплял мгновенно и, даже возвращаясь в Лондон, еще месяц-другой говорил «сейчас» вместо «пожалуйста», глотал окончания и пихал всюду «о» вместо «а». Будто родился с ирландским акцентом между зубами.  
Майкл стрельнул сигарету у девчонки возле паба, вернулся к Джеймсу. Тот ревниво нахмурился, собственнически взял под руку. Майкл выпрямился, развернулся в сторону музыки. Джеймс тоже навострил уши:  
— Ты любишь ирландский фолк?..  
— Я же ирландец, — тот добродушно усмехнулся и стал как будто чуть выше и взрослее.  
— Только наполовину.  
— Зато на всю голову, — Майкл приобнял Джеймса за плечи, прижал к себе.   
— А танцевать умеешь?.. — Джеймс обхватил его за пояс обеими руками.  
— Не. У меня сеструха двоюродная умеет. А я — так... — Майкл прищёлкнул каблуками. — Рядом постоял.   
— Покажи!.. — Джеймс расцепил руки, глаза у него загорелись.   
Майкл хмыкнул, переложил сигарету в карман и ухватил Джеймса за ладонь.  
— Тока учти, я знаю-то всего два притопа, три прихлопа. Вставай на носочки, вот так.  
— Ой... Я думал, ты сам... Я же не умею, — растерялся тот.  
— А ты просто прыгай и чаще копытами перебирай, — посоветовал Майкл, чуть покачиваясь на пальцах. — Значит, смотри, вот так...  
Три шага и два прыжка Джеймс освоил быстро. Скрипочки пиликали, как заведённые, жестяные флейты подначивали: давай, давай. Майкл цепко держал Джеймса за пальцы, они прыгали по кругу, сталкивались локтями, сбиваясь с такта, заваливались друг на друга и хохотали, как придурочные. Безо всяких правил, фигур и рисунков. Просто так, потому что настоящий ирландский танец — это душа, а не шоу после потогонных репетиций. Настоящий ирландский танец — это ты сам и тот, кто рядом — и бог, который смотрит сверху и притоптывает ногой в такт. А те самые ангелы, что баюкали Деву Марию, подоткнули свои балахоны и наяривают песенку про дьявола.*

Запыхавшись, они привалились друг к другу, посмеиваясь и шатаясь.   
— Ну что, красавчик?.. — спросил Майкл. — Погуляем?..   
— Ты же сказал, тебе не нужны прогулки, — вредным тоном отозвался Джеймс.  
— И ты мне теперь это до старости будешь вспоминать?..  
Майкл выдохнул, взъерошил волосы пальцами. Звёзды перемигивались на чистом холодном небе. Джеймс уцепился за локоть, Майкл потянул его вглубь старых кварталов, мимо зданий из красного кирпича с решётчатыми оконными переплётами, мимо велосипедных парковок, фонарей и шелестящих деревьев в кадках.  
— А у тебя много родни в Ирландии? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Полно. Целый клан. Мы к ним каждый год катаемся.  
— А в Германии?.. Твой отец откуда?  
Майкл пожал плечами.   
— Не знаю. Он не любит про них говорить. Я их даже не видел никогда. Отец с ними крупно посрался из-за Леннерта — это его младший брат был. Наверняка какая-то семейная тайна, — он усмехнулся. — А в Дублине у меня тока двоюродных племянников штук семь.   
Джеймс сдержанно вздохнул, прижался теснее. Замолчал.  
— Ну?.. — Майкл толкнул его плечом.  
— Что — ну?..  
— Я же вижу, спросить хочешь. Валяй.  
Ветер от канала слабо ерошил волосы на затылке, мимо тянулись старые двухэтажные дома с белыми окнами и высокими крылечками. За цветными шторами горел свет.   
Джеймс помялся немного, попросил:  
— Расскажи про Эвана...  
Майкл глубоко вздохнул.  
— Да я не знаю, что тут рассказывать, — сказал он после долгой паузы. — Дружили в детстве, потом он уехал, вот и всё.  
— Вот и не всё.  
Майкл остановился, выбил сигарету из нагрудного кармана. Затянулся, выпустил дым в небо.  
— Да я толком ничего не помню, — признался он. — Так, обрывки какие-то. Я же совсем мелким был.  
— Как вы познакомились?..  
— Ну... мне было года четыре. Я пошёл в подготовительный класс в школу при церкви святого Иоанна. Это на Примроуз сквер, в двух шагах от дома было. Не бог весть что, там всем монашки заправляют. Зато близко. Мать пару раз проводила, конечно, но так-то мне даже дорогу запоминать не пришлось: до конца улицы и направо.  
Майкл сбил пепел, потянул Джеймса дальше.   
— Эвана родители привели. Он был мелкий, светленький, как солнечный зайчик. Стоял такой, глазами хлопал, будто не понимал, что он тут делает. У него в лице было что-то такое... не знаю, - Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Красивое?..  
— Это ты красивый, — Майкл усмехнулся. — А он был какой-то нездешний, будто его фейри подкинули. Мне плевать было, симпатичный он или нет. Я просто решил, что он должен быть со мной.  
— Вот так сразу взял и решил?.. — Джеймс заглянул ему в лицо.  
— А чего тянуть? Я к нему подошёл и говорю: «Привет, я Майкл. Ты мне нравишься. Я буду с тобой дружить». А он мне — «Я Эван. Ты мне тоже. Давай». Ну, вот так все и завертелось.  
— Удивительно... — пробормотал Джеймс. — Я всегда думал, дружба возникает медленно, со временем. Это влюбиться можно с первого взгляда.  
— Ну, а я умею дружить с первого взгляда, — хмыкнул Майкл. — В общем, потом мы вместе таскались, пока он не уехал. Всё, конец истории.  
— Нет-нет-нет!.. Расскажи ещё!..  
— А чего рассказывать-то? Больше ничего и не было.  
Джеймс серьёзно хмурил брови, поглядывая на Майкла.  
— А что вы делали, когда вместе были?..  
— А то ты не знаешь, что пацаны вместе делают. Носились, где нельзя, в прятки играли. Я его до дома провожал, он мне книжки читал. У меня с ними и сейчас всё не гладко, а тогда я их вообще терпеть не мог. А ему нравилось вслух читать. — Майкл усмехнулся, вздохнул. — Он даже, когда что-нибудь новое притаскивал, без меня книгу не открывал, ждал, когда вместе можно будет...  
— Он далеко от школы жил?..  
— Да нет, на этой же улице.  
— И ты всё равно его провожал?  
— Мне так спокойней было. Вроде как я его защищал.  
— Даже в четыре года?..  
— Ты не представляешь, как я умел кусаться, — усмехнулся Майкл.  
— Да ты и сейчас... — Джеймс повел плечом и улыбнулся. — А от кого ты его защищал?  
— Ну, он тихоней был, если на него наезжали, молчал и забивался в угол. Его дразнили, что он был такой белобрысый, что музыку любил, в облаках витал вечно. А я не дурак подраться, если по делу. Ходил потом гордый, с фингалами.  
— А какую музыку он любил?..  
— Пианинную.  
— Фортепианную?..  
— Один хер. У него дома была эта дура с клавишами, и раз в неделю учитель приходил с ним заниматься. Я сидел слушал, как они свои гаммы разучивали. Не всё время, конечно, гаммы были, потом он начал заковыристее играть. Один день со стариканом, шесть дней сам.  
— И тебе не скучно было всё время слушать одно и то же?..  
— Нет, — удивился Майкл. — Красиво же.  
Он замолчал, докурил сигарету. Щелчком отправил в урну. Ему казалось, последнее, что он помнит про Эвана — безысходное глухое одиночество. А ещё — бессилие и невозможность даже заплакать.   
Когда ты всю свою жизнь идёшь с кем-то рядом и уже не помнишь, как бывает иначе, когда, забегая домой, не думая хватаешь два яблока — одно себе, второе — ему, когда кажется, что вся жизнь пройдёт вот так, локоть к локтю — а потом вдруг оказываешься один, ты не сразу можешь понять, что случилось.   
Сначала удивляешься. Как же так. Дёргаешь знакомую дверь — а она заперта. Заглядываешь в окна, но за табличкой «ПРОДАЁТСЯ» почему-то никто не прячется, в комнатах пусто и голо, только пыльные пятна от мебели на полу.  
Потом злишься. На себя. На Томми, который мнётся в дверях и чего-то хочет. На Брана, который смолит под окном сигареты одну за одной, и в комнату тянет дымом. На дым. На книжку, которую не дочитали вместе. На музыку. Хочется взять молоток и раздолбать школьное пианино. На монашек, которые жужжат и причитают над ухом, на мать, которая вздыхает и пытается обнять, на отца, который не вздыхает и не обнимает, а оплачивает новое пианино.  
А потом понимаешь. В жизни так будет всегда. Хоть за руки держись, хоть за ноги — всё равно разбросает. Просыпаешься — а ты один. И ты принимаешь правила. Всё всегда кончается. Значит, и не начинай.   
— Он, знаешь... — задумчиво сказал Майкл. — На него как будто всё время солнце светило. Даже через облака. Особенно когда улыбался.  
— Вот как, — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Я ещё над ним смеялся, что он на самом деле откололся от Солнца и упал на Землю, чтобы...  
— Чтобы что?.. — спросил Джеймс, не дождавшись продолжения.  
— Ну... чтобы мы встретились, — смущённо сказал Майкл.  
— Очень... поэтично.  
— Да ладно тебе... — он пожал плечами. — Мы много глупостей придумывали. Все придумывают.  
— Например?..  
— Ну, например, что когда вырастем, построим корабль, уплывем в Атлантику, захватим необитаемый остров и будем жить там вдвоём. Заведём попугая, анаконду, крокодила, пингвина и снежного барса. А, и ещё у меня будет ручной кит. Нам лет по восемь было, когда мы договорились, что никогда ни на ком не женимся, а будем вместе всю жизнь.  
— Ммммм, — сказал Джеймс, опустив глаза.   
— Что? Все так делают.  
— А о чем вы ещё мечтали?  
— Ну, мы выдумывали, что это будет за остров. Карты к нему рисовали... Дом...  
— И каким был бы дом?..  
— Я хотел, чтобы моя часть была над водой, — сказал Майкл. — Чтоб можно было нырять в океан сразу из окна, утром, когда солнце встает. А он хотел, чтоб его часть врезалась в пыхающий вулкан, и там у него был бы орган, как в церкви, чтоб играть что-нибудь трагическое, если мы с ним поссоримся или если у него просто будет депра.  
— И вы бы жили в разных частях дома?  
— Нет, мы бы жили в центре, он был бы общий.  
— А где бы вы спали?  
— Ну, где — в спальне.  
— Вдвоём?..  
— Конечно, вдво... Так. — Майкл остановился и сердито посмотрел на Джеймса. — На что ты намекаешь?  
— Я ни на что не намекаю, — Джеймс опустил лицо. — Это же не мои фантазии. Я просто спрашивал.  
— Ты всё не так понял, — Майкл нахмурился.  
Джеймс уставился в сторону, на рыжий облетающий куст. Смотрел так пристально, будто в окне за ним показывали какое-то кино.  
— Сложно понять «не так», когда два мальчика фантазируют о том, что будут жить вместе, спать вместе и никогда не женятся, — глухо сказал он.  
— Да все так делают в детстве!.. — с досадой сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс вздернул подбородок, но головы не повернул. Вот как пить дать, у него там кино с Анжелиной Джоли. Конечно, на неё интереснее пялиться, чем башку повернуть и на Майкла посмотреть.   
— Жаль разрушать твои иллюзии, — раздражённо сказал Джеймс, — но нет, далеко не все так делают. Только примерно десять-пятнадцать процентов. Хотя так, как ты — наверное, процентов пять.  
— Отлично, — резко выдохнул Майкл. — Я попал в пять процентов парней, которые верят в крепкую дружбу. И чё теперь?  
— В дружбу, — повторил тот. — Угу.   
— Что ты угукаешь?.. Посмотри на меня! — рявкнул Майкл.  
Джеймс повернулся, взглянул в глаза. Уголок губ у него подёргивался.  
— Я восхищён твоим невежеством, Майкл, — сдержанно сказал он, — но, судя по тому, что ты мне только что рассказал — ты прирождённый гомосексуал.   
— Что?.. — Майкл хотел было обидеться, но не смог. Заржал. — Девки обоссутся от смеха.  
— Может быть, бисексуал, — спокойно сказал Джеймс. — Психологи всё ещё спорят на этот счет. Одни говорят, что бисексуальности не существует, другие — что все люди в той или иной степени бисексуальны. Я, честно говоря, не эксперт.  
Майкл отсмеялся, утёр глаза.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал... — он широко ухмыльнулся, — но ничего такого у меня с Эваном не было. Мы ж спали вместе, я бы всяко заметил, если б у меня на него встал. Или наоборот.  
— Вы ещё и спали вместе?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Ты у нас в доме гостевую спальню видел? — разозлился Майкл. — Чё тебе «ещё и»?.. Конечно, вместе, блять, потому что больше негде было. И мы просто спали, всё! Мы...  
Майкл осёкся. Джеймс угрюмо смотрел, сплетая и расплетая пальцы. Потом не выдержал:  
— Вы — что?..  
— Ну, мы целовались пару раз... В шутку. В губы, — добавил Майкл упавшим голосом. — Но это же не значит...  
— Ну что ты, — Джеймс провел рукой по волосам и отвернулся. — Когда мальчики целуются в губы, это совсем ничего не значит.  
— Да не было у нас ничего такого!.. — возмутился Майкл. — Мы не лезли друг другу в трусы, просто спали!.. — И тихо добавил: — В обнимку...  
Джеймс посмотрел через плечо.  
— Сколько тебе было лет, когда он уехал?  
— Двенадцать, — буркнул Майкл. — Какая разница?  
— Такая, что ещё год-другой — и ваша нежная дружба полыхнула бы бурным романом. Судя по тому, что ты говоришь, твои чувства были взаимными, — сухо сказал Джеймс. — Вы просто не успели это понять.  
— Иди ты знаешь, куда... — сердито сказал Майкл. — Ты знаешь, куда.  
Джеймс пожал плечами, медленно пошёл вперед. Сунул руки в карманы. Спина прямая, как линейка. Только делений между лопатками не хватает.  
Майкл догнал его, схватил за локти, развернул к себе.  
— Ну, что, блять, не так?.. — беспомощно спросил он. — Что я сказал?..   
— Ты иногда такой умный, что это пугает, — тихо сказал тот, не поднимая глаз. — А иногда такой кретин, что хочется опять съездить тебе по роже.  
— Ты мне скажешь, что происходит, или нет? — Майкл встряхнул его.  
Джеймс молчал и кусал губу. Майкл убрал руки.  
— Ты же сам спрашивал, — тихо сказал он. — Я думал...   
Он сам не знал, что он думал. Взял зачем-то и... Каждый раз так получалось. Заходит кудряшка к тебе в нутро, оглядывается:  
— «А что это у тебя, Майкл, такое?»  
— «А это у меня мечты дурацкие.»   
— «Клёвые какие!.. А тут что лежит, в коробочке?»   
— «А это у меня симпатия. Вот террариум с завистью, вот баллон под давлением — там стыд. Царапины от когтей по стенам — это надежда, её никто не видел, но она всегда рядом. Лазерное шоу на крыше — это секс. Здесь целая полка «мне ничего не нужно», там фотоальбом «ебал я в рот». А эта мумия в саркофаге, в пыльном углу — полный пиздец. На табличке, конечно, написано «Первая любовь», но ты не верь. Мало ли что там пишут.»  
Джеймс вдруг поднял голову, тревожно свёл брови.  
— Майкл...  
— Чего ещё?..  
— Послушай... Я зря так сказал.   
— А чё ты сказал, — Майкл пожал плечами. Ему вдруг стало всё безразлично. — На кретина я не обиделся.  
— Ты мне рассказал ужасно трогательные вещи, а я... Это было грубо.  
— Я те херню всякую рассказал. А ты распереживался.   
Джеймс шагнул вперёд, Майкл отступил.   
— Я те такой херни вагон могу рассказать, — сказал Майкл. — Хочешь?..  
— Не надо...  
— Чё, неинтересно стало?..  
— Майкл...  
— Чё «Майкл»?..  
Джеймс смотрел, будто над пропастью висел, держась за верёвочку.  
— Ну чё, ещё вопросы остались? — спросил Майкл. — Давай, пока шанс есть, а то передумаю. Я ж вижу, у тебя зудит. Когда я первый раз трахнулся? В четырнадцать. Поцеловался — в девять. На учёбу хер положил — в двенадцать. На горшок пошёл...  
Джеймс метнулся вперёд, обхватил руками за пояс, прижался лицом к груди.   
— Перестань... Прости...  
— А чё прощать-то, — Майкл стоял, как столб.— Я ж понимаю, сам поковыряться люблю, разобрать, чё как сделано. Я вот из херни сделан.   
Джеймс коротко прерывисто вдохнул, сжал руки ещё крепче.  
— Ты сделан из наглости, секса и железнодорожных шпал, — сказал он.  
— Из говна и палок, короче, — хмыкнул Майкл.  
— Из обаяния, доброты и потрясающего чувства юмора, — Джеймс не сдавался.  
— Из смешного говна и палок.   
Джеймс прыснул, но сдержался:   
— Из упрямства, смелости и воображения.   
— Из смешного говна и ненастоящих палок, — согласился Майкл, даже не улыбнувшись.  
Джеймс набрал воздуха в грудь, чтобы добавить что-то ещё, взглянул ему в лицо — фыркнул, хрюкнул и заржал, как сумасшедший.   
Майкл стоял и ждал, пока тот успокоится. А Джеймс не мог. Он держался за Майкла, просто чтобы не упасть, и хохотал. Всхлипывал, утирал глаза — и хохотал, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и закусывая рубашку. Сквозь смех бормотал извинения, цеплялся за ремень, чтобы устоять на ногах.  
— Щас штаны с меня снимешь, — спокойно предупредил Майкл. — А у меня там стоит.  
Джеймс, едва успокоившись, расхохотался снова.  
— И чё смешного? — без улыбки спросил Майкл. — Когда я первый раз достал, ты так не ржал.  
— Когда ты первый раз достал... — всхлипнул Джеймс, — я думал — в меня не влезет... У меня всё-таки... не стакан... и даже не мисочка...  
Майкл сжал губы — не помогло.  
Они хохотали, держась друг за друга, шатаясь, как пьяные. Переглядывались — и ржали. Кое-как успокаивались, глубоко дышали, говорили друг другу «так, всё» — и ржали снова. До колик под рёбрами. До полного просветления.   
— Так, всё, — сказал Майкл, упираясь руками в колени и стараясь отдышаться. — Знаешь, что. Пошли отсюда. Тут какое-то место... Заколдованное.   
Джеймс, застонав, протёр лицо руками.   
— Майкл, ты... Господи, я никогда в жизни столько не смеялся.  
Они разогнулись кое-как, уцепились друг за друга. Побрели дальше по улице нога за ногу. Смех постепенно отпускал, будто и правда оставался там, в круге света жёлтого фонаря. Непроизвольные смешки становились всё реже и реже.  
— Майкл... Можно, я ещё спрошу?  
— Опять про Эвана? — тот вздохнул. — Ну.  
— Как у него теперь дела?..  
— Да откуда я знаю. Выучился, наверное.  
— Вы с тех пор не общались?.. Ты его не искал?..  
— Да зачем мне его искать? — сказал Майкл. — У него своя жизнь, у меня своя. Детство кончилось, нечего там ворошить.  
— Но он ведь был тебе близким другом.  
— Был.   
— И тебе никогда не хотелось...  
— Хотелось, — сказал Майкл. — Когда мне было двенадцать. А сейчас мне двадцать. И уже не хочется. Закрыли тему, лады?..

* «Some say the devil is dead» — народная ирландская песня.


	21. Chapter 21

В этот день, кажется, влез целый год жизни. Майкл никогда не чувствовал себя таким пустым и уставшим. Он считал — отлично разбирается в самом себе и в окружающих людях. Вся его жизнь была организована просто, вроде стеллажей в гараже, где в цветных ящиках хранились воспоминания, чувства, планы на будущее.   
Но Джеймс выкрутил лампочку, и всё стало не тем, чем всегда казалось. И Майкл стоял, смотрел на незнакомые чувства, а те моргали на него светящимися глазами с тёмных полок и ждали момента, когда он повернётся спиной, чтобы прыгнуть на плечи, вцепиться острыми зубами в шею и пропороть кожу, как лысую покрышку.  
Джеймс больше ни о чём не спрашивал, а Майкл не стремился трепать языком. В отель вернулись молча. От скоростного лифта заложило уши, противно заныло в висках. Майкл смотрел краем глаза в зеркальную стену, думал: «Надо же, это я» — и не верил. Не-а. Чёрта с два это ты.  
Ты не разгуливаешь в таких шмотках — у тебя их нет. Ты не оказываешься в номере отеля на верхнем этаже — да здесь ночь стоит столько, сколько ты за месяц не заработаешь. Ты не спишь с парнями, потому что у тебя никогда на них не вставало, и даже если тебя всё ещё зовут Майкл, ты всё равно кто-то другой.  
Через панорамные окна был виден весь центр Бирмингема. Майкл стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и смотрел с высоты на город. По улицам бежали огни, светились фонари, вывески, фары. Он следил за ними сквозь своё отражение в невидимом стекле. Отражение было чужим, жизнь была тоже чужая. Ненастоящая.  
Чувства осыпались под ноги, как чешуйки ржавчины. Не осталось ни страха, ни злости, ни тревоги. Ничего не осталось. Даже радости. Голова была пустая и звонкая. Утро, казалось, было миллион лет назад. Сейчас запиликает будильник — и проснёшься.   
Сзади выстрелило шампанское. Майкл даже не обернулся. Казалось, всё кончилось, а он даже не успел сообразить — когда. Будто завтра они вернутся в Лондон и больше никогда не увидятся.   
Как и с Эваном.  
Они тогда простились легко. Будто на пару дней расставались. Письмо из Манчестера пришло в мае — Королевская музыкальная школа выдала Эвану грант на обучение. Майкл гордился — он-то всегда знал, что Эван особенный. Дураки бы они были, если б не взяли его к себе.   
Он никогда не считал, что Эван бросил его, предал их дружбу. Да он первый за него радовался — поедет, выучится, человеком станет. Для Эвана музыка была смыслом жизни. Он часами из-за пианино не вылезал, вообще про всё забывал: поесть, поспать, задания в школу сделать. Майкл к нему по утрам перед уроками забегал, чтобы с домашкой помочь. Тогда-то он сам ещё нормально учился. Одним из лучших был. Мозги резвые, схватывал всё на лету.   
То, что Эван хотел уехать — тут и обсуждать было нечего: если такой шанс выпадает, хватать же надо. Последнее лето провели вместе, почти не разлучаясь. Майкл и сам не ждал, что в сентябре жизнь возьмёт, да и кончится. Будет всё едино — что осень за окном, что зима. Какая разница-то, Эвана же всё равно нет.  
Два месяца, пропущенных в том году, он так и не нагнал. Да и не пытался. Переползал из класса в класс, только чтобы мать не расстраивать. Та за него переживала — пыталась разговорить, отвлечь чем-то.   
— Это ничего, — говорила она. — Это пройдёт. Познакомься с какой-нибудь девочкой. Какие тебе нравятся? У тебя в классе есть симпатичные?.. Пригласи к нам домой кого-нибудь. Или сам в гости сходи. Надо дружить с девочками, — говорила она. — Это пройдёт.   
В четырнадцать Майкл будто проснулся. С девочками дружить, говоришь? Самое время. Как раз дружилка отросла.  
И понеслось. Никто не понимал, как он подход к ним находит. Ничем ведь не блистал: лицом не вышел, красиво говорить не умел, даже не ухаживал. Посмотреть-то было не на что: щуплый, костлявый, нескладный, всей красоты — глаза серые, как сумерки в небе, да член длиной в ладонь. А ведь велись.   
Потом, в пятнадцать, когда начал в гонках участвовать, хоть понятно было: авторитет рос-рос, да и вырос. Зато с учёбой окончательно распрощался. Если по три-четыре месяца в год дома валяешься и ждёшь, пока кости срастутся — не до школы уже.

— Ты такой серьёзный, — сказал Джеймс.   
Отражений в стекле теперь было два. Одно повыше, другое пониже. Одно длинноногое, другое с волной тёмных волос. Одно без другого смотрелось потерянным, но сейчас, когда оба стояли рядом, казалось — родились вместе.  
— О чём ты сейчас думаешь? — спросил Джеймс, прислоняясь к нему спиной.  
— О том, как мы смотримся, — честно ответил Майкл.  
Джеймс отпил шампанского и протянул ему свой бокал. Холодное стекло остудило пальцы.   
В номере был полумрак. Горела лампа на тумбочке в спальне, сквозь приоткрытую дверь на пол ложился клин медового света. Горел торшер, зажатый в углу модным серым диваном.  
— И как же мы смотримся?..  
— Никуда не хочется тебя отпускать, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
— Не отпускай.  
Со дна бокала тянулись ниточки пузырьков, шампанское было сладковатым, непривычно чистым на вкус. Джеймс развернулся лицом, ткнулся губами в хмурую челюсть. Майкл прикрыл глаза.  
— У тебя сердце колотится, — сказал Джеймс, прижавшись ладонью к груди — Так быстро...  
— Хочет сбежать, наверное.  
— Что же ему мешает?  
— Ты.  
Джеймс прерывисто вздохнул, запрокинул голову, провёл пальцами по щеке Майкла.   
— Мне так интересно, как это рождается в твоей голове, — прошептал он.  
— Что? Дурацкие шутки?..  
— Слова... Образы. Откуда ты их берёшь?..   
— Да просто говорю, как есть, — сказал Майкл.  
— Ты не понимаешь... — Джеймс смотрел ему в лицо, будто головоломку разгадывал.   
— Так объясни.  
— Только не обижайся, ладно?   
Майкл смотрел сквозь два отражения на мерцающий пунктир улиц и обижаться не собирался. Он пил шампанское.  
— У тебя поразительная метафоричность для твоего уровня эрудиции.   
— Это ты меня щас так нахер послал? — Майкл усмехнулся.  
— Это я тебе комплимент хочу сделать, дятел, — с Джеймса в момент слетела романтичная задумчивость, он насупился. — У тебя словарный запас — как у попугая, выглядишь, как крокодил, зато интеллект размером с жирафа!   
Майкл засмеялся.  
— Мои однокурсники иногда часами мучаются, чтобы подобрать удачное сравнение, а ты даже не задумываешься!.. Ты так видишь!..  
— Может, им большой словарный запас мешает?.. — Майкл усмехнулся. — Когда в супермаркете не три вида хлопьев, а триста, у меня тоже глаза разбегаются, не знаешь, за какие хвататься.   
Джеймс прильнул к нему, как кот, потёрся лбом о плечо.  
— Что бы ты сказал про меня?.. — с улыбкой спросил он, поднимая лицо. — Каким ты меня увидел в первый раз?  
— Я подумал, у тебя под волосами бирка должна быть, будто тебя только что в магазине купили. Что ты губы красишь. И что у тебя глаза, как летнее солнце в зените.  
Джеймс тихо засмеялся, ухватил за руку, потянул за собой. Толкнул на диван, пристроился на коленях.  
— А я подумал, что ты опасный и наглый, — сказал он. — Что от тебя стоит держаться подальше.  
— Как-то плохо у тебя получилось держаться подальше, — Майкл хмыкнул.  
— Это потому что ты наглее, чем я представлял.  
Майкл допил шампанское, покрутил пустой бокал. Джеймс расстегнул на нём пиджак, стал вдруг очень серьёзным.  
— Можно?.. — тихо спросил он.  
— Снять с меня что-нибудь? В любой момент, красавчик.  
Джеймс облизнул нижнюю губу, нерешительно прикоснулся всеми пальцами к шее. Скользнул ниже, залез в распахнутый ворот, потрогал ключицы. Лицо у него было сосредоточенным и взволнованным, будто вскрывал долгожданный подарок на Рождество. Расстегнул рубашку до самого низа, развел в стороны. Обвёл кончиками пальцев тёмные ареолы сосков.  
— Твою м-мать, — тихо и внятно сказал Майкл и сунул ладони между жёсткими диванными подушками. Выдержка у него, в конце концов, была не железная. А надо терпеть, пока тот, становясь всё смелее, разглядывает, трогает, гладит.   
Узкая ладонь скользнула под затылок, легла на твёрдую шею. Что-то забилось, загудело в груди, как огонь в топке с хорошей тягой.   
Главное — руки, руки держать при себе, думал Майкл. Уцепиться бы за что-нибудь. Почему у диванов поручни не делают, как в автобусах?.. Бесценная ж вещь. А то вот так взял кудряшку за колено — оглянуться не успел, а уже выебал его прям на этом журнальном столике. Нет. Держись. Пусть лапает, сколько хочет.   
Джеймс облизал мочку уха, цапнул её зубами — Майкл зашипел. Вытерпел. Вытерпел каждый поцелуй вниз по шее, и горячий влажный язык, и пальцы на затылке, перебирающие короткие волосы.   
На глухом гортанном стоне Джеймса Майкл сломался.   
Они стекли на пол, отпихнув столик. Он стащил с Джеймса пиджак, дал уложить себя на спину. Джеймс оседлал его бедра, качнулся, потёрся о член. Майкл тихо выругался, поймал за задницу, заставил прижаться сильнее. Джеймс закрыл ему рот рукой: нет, мол, я ещё не наигрался. Майкл громко застонал в ладонь, отпустил, уронил руки.  
Глаза у Джеймса жадно вспыхнули, будто солнечный блик проехался по лицу. Он сполз к животу, прикусил, зализал, дёрнул пряжку ремня. Смелый какой стал — ни стыда не осталось, ни совести. Запустил пальцы в ширинку, достал член, тут же накрыл губами. Майкл скрюченными пальцами схватился за ворс ковра. Удержался, не кинул ладонь на затылок, не сунул Джеймса вниз лицом, вгоняя ему в глотку.   
Тот вылизывал, помогая себе рукой. Майкл вжимался затылком в пол, ногтями скрёб по ковру, чтоб не вцепиться в волосы. Научил на свою голову — лежи теперь, помирай от счастья.   
— Джаймс... — челюсть как судорогой свело, дышать получалось только сквозь зубы. — Джаймс, я сейчас...  
Тот как будто не понял, торопливо накрыл головку горячим ртом, взял глубже, прижал языком. Майкл схватил его за плечо, стиснул пальцы — увлёкся, не услышал, и если не отдёрнет голову...  
— Джаймс!..   
Тот ещё плотнее сжал губы — Майкл отчаянно кончил ему в рот, горлом чувствуя свой бесстыдно протяжный стон. Джеймс прошёлся по члену кулаком, собирая последние капли, нахально глянул в глаза.  
— Ах ты, сучонок...  
Сучонок гортанно хохотнул и облизал пальцы.  
Майкл стукнулся затылком об пол, выдохнул. Протянул руку — Джеймс потёрся щекой о ладонь, ткнулся в неё мокрыми губами. Потом вдруг вскинулся, нашарил в кармане пиджака шариковую ручку и стянул с Майкла джинсы до колен.  
— Ты что там, звезду рисовать будешь, как на фюзеляже? — усмехнулся тот, приподнявшись на локте.  
— Ага, — Джеймс встряхнул головой и вывел на бедре, под самой косточкой: «J. S.» — И вот только попробуй... — неопределённо сказал он, грозя шариковой ручкой. — Вот только посмей...  
Майкл смотрел на инициалы на своем бедре, едва улыбаясь. Ребячество было невообразимо глупое, но внутри от него распахнулась бездна счастья. Не охренел ли ты часом, — спросил себя Майкл, но ответа не получил — внутренний голос захлебнулся от щенячьего визга.  
Джеймс подтянулся выше, пристроил голову на груди. Майкл сцепил руки у него на спине. Один лёгкий, другой тяжёлый. Как тягач-автовоз и гоночная машинка, пристегнутая к нему страховочным тросом. Неразлучная пара. В ушах шумело, будто и в самом деле по асфальту шуршали тяжёлые колеса, глотая линии разметки. Куда их выведет эта дорога?.. К нарядному треку Формулы, к ливню голосов зрителей, чёрно-белым шахматным флагам, команде техников в новенькой униформе?.. К заброшенному военному ангару с обломками самолёта?.. Или они просто сбежали вдвоём, и никто нигде их не ждёт — сам себе выбирай дорогу?..  
— Я в душ, — сказал Джеймс, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
Майкл дернул его выше, лизнул в шею.  
— Нет. Будешь пахнуть какой-нибудь хренью. Я хочу, чтобы ты пах собой.  
Тот смутился, вывернулся из рук, скатился на пол. Губы горят, глаза горят, жаркий, как из костра. Майкл проводил его голодным взглядом до двери в ванную, встал, подтянул джинсы. Отыскал свой бокал на диване, подлил шампанского, сунул бутылку обратно в ведёрко с хрустким колотым льдом. Вроде почти освоился, и жизнь больше не казалась чужой. В ванной шумела вода, в ушах тоже что-то шумело.  
В зеркале инициалы на бедре выглядели перевернутыми. Даже жалко, что скоро сотрутся. Майкл прошёлся по номеру — сразу его не разглядел, да ему и плевать было, куда Джеймс привел — паршиво было, как перед расстрелом.   
Здоровенный, прямо как квартира. Светлое дерево на полу, стены шершавые, серые. Майкл провёл по ним ладонью, но так и не разобрал — то ли обои такие хитрые, то ли штукатурка. Окна от пола до потолка, такие самому мыть — затрахаешься. Под окнами — овальный обеденный стол на шестерых. А кухни-то нет. Ну точно, кто в таких отелях сам готовит?.. Либо в ресторан ходят, либо звонят девчонкам на респшен, мол, что у вас сегодня в меню?..   
А, нет, меню возле мини-бара лежит. Целая книжечка. Майкл открыл чисто из любопытства, глянул на цены, закрыл. Ага. А чего ждал-то, Купидончик пацан с деньгами — папа адвокат, у него один Бентли тысяч триста стоит.   
Спальня была отдельной, и её почти целиком занимала огромная кровать. Майкл по-деловому её пощупал: нет ничего хуже, чем трахаться на мягком: всё вокруг колыхается, пружинит, подпрыгивает. Когда матрас от толчков резонирует, как припадочный, это здорово мешает держать темп, хочешь — не хочешь, — придётся всё время подстраиваться. А Майкл терпеть не мог, когда ему диктовали, как трахаться.   
Тут, к счастью, матрас был человеческий.  
Майкл вернулся в гостиную, погасил весь свет. Панорамных окон хватало, чтобы не натыкаться на мебель. Сунул презервативы и смазку между диванными подушками — потом не искать.  
Джеймс вышел из ванной босиком, в брюках и распахнутой рубашке. Майкл ждал на диване, положив ногу на ногу, держа бокал на колене. Джеймс вдруг опять оробел. Глянул настороженно, будто, пока его не было, Майкла могли подменить. Подошёл, встал рядом. Майкл протянул второй бокал:  
— Давай, накати для храбрости.  
— Так странно... — тихо сказал Джеймс, взяв шампанское. — Мне кажется, я могу представить, каким ты будешь через много лет...  
Он крутил бокал в пальцах, смотрел, не отрываясь. В темноте, спиной к окну, его лица было не разобрать.   
— Ты такой красивый сейчас... — прошептал он.  
Майклу даже шутить расхотелось.  
— И какой же я буду?.. — он спросил тоже тихо, будто разговаривать в полный голос сейчас было нельзя.  
Джеймс дёрнул рукой, глотнул сразу полбокала. Сел рядом.  
— Ты только не меняйся, — шёпотом попросил он. — Береги в себе самое главное...  
— Самое главное — это что?.. Умение трахаться?.. — Майкл поднял брови. — Это я вряд ли разучусь. Даже если у меня стоять перестанет, знаешь, пальцами и ртом можно столько всего сделать...  
Джеймс перебрался к нему на колени, сел верхом, мокрый, пахнущий свежестью и шампанским. Майкл подхватил его под ягодицы, качнул на себя.  
— Разденься, — Джеймс потянул с него рубашку, Майкл вывернулся из нее:  
— А сам...  
— Нет, — Джеймс уклонился, удержал за запястья. Потёрся пахом — стояло у него на отлично. Майкл откинул голову, нетерпеливо застонал.  
— Ладно, ладно... Но лапать-то можно?..  
— Можно, — милостиво согласился Джеймс, и улыбнулся: — Пока.  
Майкла ошпарило возбуждением, вспыхнуло сразу всё: голова, пах, руки. Джеймс вздёрнул бровь, проехался ладонями по груди и плечам, прижал к спинке дивана.  
— Пока можно, — повторил он, пристально глядя в глаза. — Потом будет нельзя.  
— Нет-нет-нет! — Майкл схватил его за бока, придержал. — Я так не могу... Я хочу тебя трогать!..  
— Трогай, — улыбнулся Джеймс. Прогнулся, вытянул руки над головой, выдохнул с шелестом, будто только что проснулся, и утро обещало быть нежным и томным.  
— Да что ж ты творишь... — Майкл соскользнул ладонями на выступающие ребра, прогладил до плеч, дотянулся до запрокинутых за голову запястий. Джеймс тихо и расслабленно засмеялся, подставляясь под ласку и под поцелуи — открытой шеей, брызгами веснушек на груди, лукавым ртом. Майкл запутался руками у него между спиной и рубашкой, жадно ощупывал лопатки, пунктирную линию позвонков, впадинку на пояснице, выгнутую, как полумесяц.   
Джеймс льнул к нему, будто его клонило ураганом, ахал, вздыхал, смеялся, царапал короткими ногтями затылок — и тем же самым ураганом Майклу беспощадно срывало крышу, он прям чувствовал: вот она ещё держится на последнем гвозде, а вот она уже унеслась, помаши вслед рукой.   
Брюки и джинсы стянули вслепую, не расцепляясь. Целовались — будто опаздывали на самолёт, торопливо сталкиваясь языками, носами. Джеймс сидел верхом у Майкла на бедрах, упираясь в плечи ладонями, сам насаживался на его пальцы. Два входили глубоко и тесно, Майкл подставил третий. Джеймс развёл ягодицы в стороны, опустился, хмурясь от напряжения.   
Такой тесный, такой мягкий, вскрикивал от каждого движения пальцев внутри: ещё, ещё. Глаза были прозрачные, пьяные, и такие синие, что Майкл не мог в них смотреть.  
Скользкие пальцы срывались с фольги, он зажал уголок в зубах, дернул, открыл. Джеймс сдвинулся с колен, подождал, пока Майкл натянет презерватив.  
— Я сам... — прошёлся пальцами в смазке по его члену, придержал, приставил к заднице. Глубоко вдохнул и медленно пошёл вниз. Так горячо и так тесно, что Майкл уже искусал себе все губы. Джеймс оседал плавно, держась за плечи, его член прижимался к животу Майкла, твёрдый и теплый.   
Взял так глубоко, как только смог, задержал дыхание, привыкая.. Качнулся вперёд-назад.   
— Джаймс... — задохнулся Майкл. — Что ты делаешь...  
Синие глаза распахнулись, вспухшие губы оказались у самого лица. Улыбка растеклась по ним, развязная, с безуминкой.  
— Нравится?..   
— Да... — говорить Майкл не мог, только дышать, и то через раз. — Притормози, я... долго не протяну, — признался он.  
Джеймс качнулся назад, выгибаясь, лег на подставленные ладони, полы белой рубашки разошлись, как крылья.  
— А ты постарайся...  
— Что?.. — Майкл подумал, это была шутка. Джеймс выпрямился, посмотрел в лицо:  
— И убери руки.  
— Что?.. — вот это точно сейчас была шутка.  
— Убери. Руки.  
Джеймс выдернул ремень из своих рядом валявшихся брюк, сложил Майклу запястья, обмотал.  
— Да ты ёбнулся, — выдохнул тот.  
— Я сказал — потом будет нельзя, — Джеймс застегнул пряжку и улыбнулся невинно, как сволочь.  
— Нет!..  
— Нельзя.  
— Джаймс!..  
Сука, он взял стянутые ремнём запястья, схватил горячими губами за палец и толкнулся бёдрами. Майкл ненавидел его в эту секунду, как никого и никогда в своей жизни.   
Он бы мог высвободиться, он был сильнее, да и пряжка держалась слабо, он бы мог... Нет, он не мог. Джеймс крутил бёдрами, пил шампанское из бутылки, проливая себе на грудь. Подставлялся, позволял Майклу слизывать. Целовать не позволял — кусал жадно раскрытые губы. Глаза у него были мутные, дикие.   
Он замирал, отстранялся каждый раз, когда Майкл рычал на него и исступлённо толкался вверх. Качал головой, постукивал его пальцем по губам: сиди смирно...  
Фундамент сорвало ураганом вслед за крышей. Майкл даже не понял, что его нет: понимать уже нечем было. Может, Джеймс и хотел растянуть удовольствие надолго, но чёрта с два у него это получилось. Майкл кончил в него, не успев даже предупредить, так быстро и неожиданно, будто не двадцать ему было, а всего четырнадцать, и держаться он не научился, да и вообще ничего ещё не умел, только целоваться неловко и напористо.  
Джеймс торжествующе смеялся — тихо, нагло.  
Еле переведя дух, Майкл вывернул запястья из ремня, сдёрнул Джеймса с колен, завалил на лопатки, въехал ему двумя пальцами внутрь быстро и глубоко.  
— Ну, ты доигрался, сучонок...  
Джеймс выгнулся, как в припадке, ногтями вцепился в плечи, потянулся к члену.  
— Без рук, — приказал Майкл. Шевельнул полусогнутыми пальцами, ткнулся лбом во вздымающиеся рёбра. У Джеймса взмокшие волосы прилипли к вискам, кожа на груди влажно блестела от шампанского, слюны и пота.   
Майкл не ездил пальцами туда-сюда — вставил до упора, ритмично толкался в одну точку. Джеймс сжимался, обхватывал пальцы — гладкий, горячий, мягкий, изнутри почти шёлковый. Громко всхлипнул, упёрся в диван голой пяткой — Майкл поймал губами головку, лизнул, придержал. Джеймс нетерпеливо толкнулся в губы, но Майкл не пустил. Тот бессвязно застонал, заметался. Майкл почувствовал на губах знакомый привкус — и только тогда накрыл член ртом, целиком, глубоко и быстро.  
Материться Купидончик, оказывается, умел превосходно.

Потом Майкл лежал у него между ног, положив голову на живот, обняв за фарфоровое бедро. Джеймс легонько прочёсывал его волосы пальцами. Ему бы пошло сейчас закурить и сбивать пепел в бокал с недопитым шампанским, стоящий на полу. Откидывать руку с сигаретой в сторону, расслабленно выдыхать дым Майклу в волосы.  
— И почему ты не куришь, — пробормотал он.  
— Не знаю... я никогда не пробовал. — Джеймс завозился. — Пусти... Мне надо в душ.  
Майкл поцеловал светлое бедро, отстранился со вздохом.  
Пока тот плескался, подобрал с пола резинку и упаковку от презерватива, выбросил. Влез в джинсы, накинул рубашку. Сложил вещи на кресло.  
Джеймс вернулся в пушистом халате на голое тело, утомленный, расслабленный. Забрался Майклу на колени, свернулся, поджав босые ноги.  
— Я не думал, что это бывает так хорошо, — тихо сказал он.  
— А кто-то недавно мне заливал, что ничё не умеет, — поддразнил Майкл.  
Джеймс неожиданно смутился.  
— Я просто... Я не думал. Я не старался тебя удивить, оно само...  
— Само!.. Ты меня удивил до глубины, блять, души, — с чувством сказал Майкл. — Я-то всегда думал — мне нравится по-простому, без фокусов.  
Джеймс опустил глаза, улыбнулся стеснительно и хитро.  
— А я думал, у тебя такой опыт... ты уже все перепробовал...  
— Чё-то мне кажется, я многое упускал, — весело хмыкнул тот.  
Они допили согревшееся шампанское прямо из бутылки, нацеловавшись, задремали прямо там, сидя в гостиной. Майкл проснулся от того, что затекла шея. Хотел было согнать Джеймса с колен, но тот был таким сонным и тёплым, что будить его было просто нельзя. Да сажают за такое, если вот такое разбудишь.  
— Как невесту, блин, — подумал Майкл, подняв его на руки и переложив в прохладную постель. Лёг рядом, выкинув дурацкие мысли из головы, сгрёб Джеймса в охапку, притиснул к себе.  
Во сне кто-то все время спрашивал его: вы согласны?.. вы согласны?.. Да отъебись ты от меня, — думал Майкл. — Согласен, согласен, только заткнись и дай поспать.


	22. Chapter 22

— Леди Сара у аппарата, — протянула она, сняв трубку. На фоне слышалось какое-то чириканье и мелодичный перезвон — то ли колокольчики, то ли китайские подвески из стекляшек.  
— Привет, коза, — дружелюбно сказал Майкл. — Ты где это?.. Не отвлекаю?..  
— Я на педикю-ю-юре, — Сара растянула «ю», как жвачку: зажимаешь в зубах, берёшься за кончик и тянешь на всю длину руки. — У меня сегодня день женских радостей.  
— Даже не рассказывай, — с опаской сказал Майкл.  
— Боишься за свою нежную психику?.. — Сара хихикнула и тут же потребовала строгим тоном: — Давай, выкладывай, как вы съездили.   
— Клёво, — коротко сказал Майкл. — Слушай, у меня вопрос.  
— Клёво? — возмутилась Сара. — Ты, олень, увёл у меня лучшего друга, мой нежный цветочек, и в утешение даже ничего мне не расскажешь?..  
Сара была прямо сестра-близнец Брана. Такая же прямолинейная и напористая. Если её начинало нести — останавливалась, только врезавшись лбом в стену.   
Когда всё всерьёз завертелось, она ещё пару недель названивала Майклу, выпытывая, не обидел ли он Джеймса, и обещая каждый раз новые кары, если обидит. Постепенно эти разговоры превратились в традицию.   
— У меня срочный вопрос, — сказал Майкл. — Можешь говорить?..   
— Могу даже петь, а если попросишь, ещё и станцую, — буркнула Сара. — Чего тебе?  
Он шумно вздохнул в трубку, погрыз подушечку большого пальца. Привалился головой к окну. Снаружи зарядил ноябрьский дождь: разбивался о подоконник, звонко колотил по водосточному жёлобу под крышей. В паре мест тот протекал, вода потоком лилась по стеклу. Кто-то кучу бабок тратит, чтобы в доме водяную стену устроить, а у Майкла она была бесплатной, смотри — не хочу.  
— Ну?.. Доставай свой вопрос, — напомнила Сара.  
— Сколько стоит... ну, так, примерно... приличный костюм? — спросил Майкл.  
Та даже не удивилась.   
— Если шить, то складывай стоимость ткани, отделки, работы...  
— Не нужно мне ничего шить, — отмахнулся Майкл. — Чё на меня, готовый не налезет, что ли?..  
— Ну, тогда... — она чуть призадумалась, — Бриони будет фунтов девятьсот...  
— Сколько?.. — шёпотом спросил Майкл.  
Сара кашлянула, кому-то что-то сказала на птичьем языке, кашлянула ещё раз.  
— Так. Э-э-э... А ты не хочешь взять костюм напрокат?..  
— Как велосипед-то?.. — уточнил Майкл.  
— Ну да, погонял и вернул. Это намного... эмм... доступнее.  
— Нет, — твёрдо сказал он. — Мне нужен насовсем. Чтоб не отдавать.  
— Так. Давай с другой стороны. Прости за вопрос — сколько у тебя есть?  
Нисколько.  
У него было нисколько, если говорить откровенно.  
Денег всегда не хватало, такая была жизнь, и другой Майкл не знал. За осенью приходит зима, камни падают вниз, кровь на вкус отдаёт железом, а в кармане больше десятки никогда не бывает. Его скромный заработок делился так. Первая часть — матери: вклад в семейный бюджет на еду, газ, воду и все домашние расходы. Вторая — на бензин. Третья, вот уже больше двух лет — в копилку на оплату летней школы. Что оставалось — на кино, на пинту пива у Томми и ещё какую-нибудь мелочь.   
Обучение стоило восемь тысяч фунтов. Майкл собрал уже пять с половиной. Если очень постараться, до мая можно наскрести оставшиеся две с хвостом. Это если перестать почти каждый день мотаться к Купидончику в университет, не шляться с ним пить кофе и не висеть у Томми. Откладывать каждый месяц хотя бы триста пятьдесят фунтов.   
— Я перезвоню, — сказал Майкл.   
Он бросил трубку на застеленный диван, сел, уставился в окно. Дождь лупил по стеклу. Краска на подоконнике вздулась от сырости, пошла волнами. Майкл отколупал от неё кусок, раскрошил в пальцах.   
Вот честно — лучше бы отказаться. Не доставать Сару тупыми вопросами, а позвонить сейчас Джеймсу и сказать: кудряшка, ты извини, но на премьеру к твоей маман я с тобой не пойду. Нет, ничем я не занят, просто шмотья на выгул нет.   
Майкл глубоко вздохнул, пялясь за окно. Небо было ровным, белым, будто его выгладили утюгом. Майкл покусал губу, глядя на него, сгрыз чешуйку сухой кожи.   
Так, ну ладно, а если представить себе... Скока, блять, может стоит нормальный прикид? Сто фунтов? Вот пусть будет сто фунтов. Это серьёзные деньги, быть не может, чтоб за них нигде ничего не нашлось. Тогда до мая останется собрать не две с половиной, а две шестьсот. Туда-сюда — это лишние пятнадцать фунтов в месяц, если разбить на весь срок. И чё, не получится заработать или зажать лишний пятнарик в месяц?  
Стопка потрепанных купюр — триста фунтов — равнодушно лежала на столе, прижатая золочёным кубком за весенний мотокросс в Винчестере. Им было всё равно, что он решит. Хоть в банк отнесёт и на учёбу отложит. Хоть гамбургеров на месяц вперёд купит, хоть цепь золотую.  
Так, ладно. Сотка. Один раз.   
По-хорошему, конечно, надо было снова Брана напрячь. В прошлый раз тот расстарался, чтоб удружить. Но к нему идти — значит, опять на расспросы напарываться. Майкл объясняться не хотел. А врать — не мог. Бран — это не Томми, ему не расскажешь.  
В общем, и Томми-то рассказывать не пришлось, сам уже знал. Когда они увиделись после Бирмингема, Майкл хотел как-то слова подобрать, сказать что-то... А тот и без слов понял. Сказал только: «Я всегда знал, что ты на всю голову ёбнутый». И покраснел.  
Майкл взялся за телефон. У Сары всё также звенели стеклянные колокольчики и кто-то чирикал.  
— Это опять я. Ты там в клетке с канарейками, что ли, ногти красишь?  
— Это аутентичный таиландский спа-салон, — внятно сказала она. — Гоблин ты необразованный. Хоть спроси, что на мне надето, а то я со скуки помру.  
— Хрень на тебе надета, чтоб буфера выпрыгивали, — сказал Майкл. — А то я тебя не видел. Ладно, просто скажи, куда мне пойти, чтоб отхватить не позорный прикид.  
— В жопу, — сказала Сара. — Майкл, если ты думаешь, что я пущу тебя одного, то ты ошибаешься. Тебе впарят китайское говно, а ты даже не узнаешь. Я поеду с тобой.  
— Да чё там сложного? — хмыкнул Майкл. — Чё я, рукав от штанины не отличу?  
— Я заеду за тобой завтра в пять, — спорить с ней было бессмысленно. Точно, их с Браном явно разлучили в детстве, даже интонации те же.  
— Тока давай без Брионей, — торопливо сказал Майкл. — Я их не потяну, так и знай.  
— Я знаю, — сказала она после паузы. — Прости.

Сара водила тёмно-серый тюнингованный Хаммер с литыми дисками в двадцать два дюйма. Машина была, как хозяйка — глянцевая, агрессивная, заметная. Она шныряла по узким улочкам, как акула.  
Сара не спрашивала, зачем Майклу понадобился костюм, только косилась на него и хмурилась. Может, и надо было бы послушаться совета и взять напрокат, но Майкла от этой мысли тошнило. Жизнь напрокат. Да ну нахуй. Может он позволить себе хоть что-то приличное? Ну хоть одну нормальную вещь, которая останется с ним, его собственная, настоящая.  
Он пойдет в этот грёбаный театр в собственном грёбаном костюме. Не вернёт потом настоящему хозяину, а повесит в своей комнате, как... Как вещь из приличной жизни. Это тебе не звезда маркером на двери чужой гримёрки. Хоть ночью просыпайся и щупай за рукав: висит, сволочь. Никуда не делся.   
Можно будет надеть в любое место. Вот если, например, Купидончик вдруг пригласит к себе домой, да хотя бы на ужин, скажет так мимоходом: «Майкл, а давай сегодня ко мне» — не придется бегать и переворачивать тонну футболок, чтобы найти поновее, а можно будет небрежно так бросить: «Давай, только заскочу переоденусь» — и заскочить, и переодеться, и выглядеть нормальным парнем, у которого есть свой собственный приличный костюм.  
— Вылезай, — сказала Сара. — Приехали.  
Из подземной парковки они поднялись на лифте. В Селфиджиз было светло и празднично, пахло духами, хвоей, яблоками. Ноябрь ещё не кончился, а всё уже завернулось в гирлянды. Между этажами висели золотые звёзды и гроздья огромных красных шаров на широких лентах. Витрины чуть ли наизнанку не выворачивались, заманивая к себе скидками и распродажами. На каждой были налеплены то снежинки, то олени, то ангелы. Вокруг высоченной ёлки, усыпанной бантами, носились хохочущие дети.   
Сара гоняла девчонок-консультантов, как Дева Мария — бесенят. Девчонки робели, смотрели ей в рот. Мальчиков-консультантов Сара к себе даже не подпускала.   
Майкл одним глазом незаметно косил на ценники, выбирая, как она выразилась, доступное. Сара на его попытки выражений не выбирала.  
— Это ужас, повесь назад, — она забирала у него вешалки и совала обратно в ряды одинаковых пиджаков, между которыми Майкл не видел никакой разницы. — Это тебе не пойдет. Это ад. Это не твой фасон. Это мнётся даже на вешалке, на тебе вообще соберется в гармошку. Это синтетика. Это сшито слепыми безрукими обезьянами. Это... а вот это накинь.  
Сара гоняла его в примерочную, не слушая никаких возражений, и обещала, что выглядеть он будет — шикардос, надо просто иметь терпение. Терпения Майкл не имел, но отрастил чуток смирения и послушно прикидывал всё, на что падал её взгляд. Падал он в основном на чёрное, раз уж повод был официальный — Сара не утерпела, расспросила, куда он идёт.   
— А может, тёмно-синий?.. — предложил Майкл, заглядевшись на манекен.  
Сара за плечо развернула его к себе, прошлась взглядом, как линейкой.  
— Хорошо, но банально. Хотя, знаешь, что?.. Давай попробуем тёмно-серый, к глазам. Такой, в пепел...  
И она понеслась — антрацит, графит, грифель, маренго — Майкл даже не пытался догадываться, что она имела в виду.  
— Угольный, — сказала Сара. — Идеально!  
Пиджак и брюки на вешалке, которую она держала в руках, были чёрными.  
— Ты ж говорила — тёмно-серый.  
— Это он и есть.  
— Это чёрный.  
— Майкл, — с нажимом сказала она, — я различаю на глаз восемьсот оттенков палитры Пантон. Если я говорю, что это тёмно-серый, просто не спорь.  
Майкл стоически выдержал подбор рубашки, которая, оказывается, должна была хитро сочетаться с костюмом. После этого необходимость купить ещё и ботинки его уже не расстроила. — И носки, — сказала Сара.  
— А трусы особенными не должны быть? — напряжённо спросил он, прикидывая расходы в уме.  
— Это уж как захочешь. Да, и галстук, — она пропустила меж пальцев скользкую шёлковую ленту стального цвета. — Дай повяжу.  
Майкл поднял подбородок. Сара связала узел у него на шее, расправила воротник, разгладила плечи, отошла. Майкл чувствовал себя так, будто на нём нарастала новая кожа. Как после ожога. Она уже начала чесаться во всех местах, но её не сковырнешь, будто корку подсохшей крови — она растёт из тебя, она и есть ты.  
— Вот дьявол, — прошептала Сара. — Вот паршивец! И как только разглядел...  
— Ты про что?..  
— Я про то, что надо было хватать тебя за член и вести в церковь, пока возможность была, — сказала Сара.   
— Не было у тебя такой возможности, — отозвался Майкл.   
— Это ещё почему?.. — Сара сделала вид, что обиделась. — Тебе принцессу подавай, что ли?  
— Принцессу ты мне уже подогнала, — он усмехнулся.  
— Хамло, — сказала Сара. — Хватит скалиться, иди к зеркалу. Будешь брать?..  
Джеймс опять не узнает, подумал Майкл. Да его бы никто не узнал, даже Бран с Томми прошли бы мимо, если бы случайно тут шлялись. Чёрная припыленная ткань облила широкие плечи, развернула их, выпрямила спину. Ворот белой рубашки заставил поднять голову. Узкий серый галстук, строгий, с шальным отблеском, прятался под пиджак и как будто на что-то намекал, зараза. А вот брюки даже не намекали, это были ребята строгие и молчаливые. Им достаточно было только пошевелиться, чтобы обозначить выпуклость члена, лежавшего по бедру.  
Сто пятьдесят, не больше, подумал Майкл. На всё. И чёрт с ним. Можно же вечером работать, закрываться позднее. Клиентов хватает, справится. Отец вон в последнее время устаёт быстро, можно перехватывать у него, что потяжелее. Обоим польза: одному деньги, второму отдых.  
Майкл посмотрел на Сару.  
— И сколько?..  
— Триста шестьдесят.  
Майкл отвернулся от зеркала, уставился на витрину с рубашками. Не, ну а чё ждал-то. Костюм-то хороший. Лучше тебя, идиота. Он дёрнулся расстегнуть пиджак.  
— Ясно, — коротко сказал Майкл, глядя себе на пальцы. Пуговица никак не лезла из петли, соскальзывала. — Не моё, короче. Цвет какой-то... странный.  
Сара отловила загнанную девчонку в униформе.  
— У меня есть ваша скидочная карта, — быстро сказала она. — А эти ботинки вы сняли с витрины. Последняя пара за полную стоимость?.. Вы за кого меня держите?  
— Да чё ты, не суетись, — сказал Майкл, всё ещё пытаясь расстегнуться.  
Ну а чё, правда. Некоторым лучше не пытаться прикидываться лучше, чем они есть. Надо взять свои жалкие сто фунтов, пойти купить первое, на что глаз упадёт, и тогда он будет смотреться собой — нелепым выскочкой из трущоб. А не этим неведомым хером с обложки, который стоял в зеркале.  
— Двести восемьдесят пять, — сказала Сара. — Майкл?.. Что думаешь?..  
Она смотрела тревожно, покусывая пухлую губу, теребила в руках сумочку на золоченой цепочке. Майкл перестал дёргать пуговицы, опустил руки. Покосился на своё отражение и неуверенно спросил:  
— А мож я так и пойду?..

У него в кармане осталось всего пятнадцать фунтов из трёхсот, но он об этом уже не думал. Он слонялся за Сарой по Бонд-стрит, пил халявное шампанское, которое предлагали в магазинах с затенёнными витринами, и всеми порами кожи впитывал другую жизнь — свободную, лёгкую, звонкую, как заливистый смех Сары.  
— Ой, смотри, — она схватила его за руку. — Узнаёшь перекрёсток?..  
— Я ж тебя тут сбил.  
— Всего-то три месяца прошло. Даже не верится...   
— Пошли, кофе хлопнем, — он кивнул на деревянную веранду, где под инфракрасными излучателями стояли крошечные столики. — Угощу. За знакомство.  
— Майкл, — она вдруг напряжённо вздохнула. — Я тебя прошу, только не делай глупостей. Мне уже кажется, что я зря...  
— Да ладно, — он пихнул её плечом и весело улыбнулся. — Не разорюсь я из-за двух чашек кофе. Не золотые же они там.  
— Ладно, но десерт куплю я.  
Они взяли кофе и два куска торта. Сидели до темноты — смеялись, вспоминали первую встречу, трепались о Джеймсе, о Париже, опять о Джеймсе, о родителях, о любовниках Сары, о машинах, о дворцовых приёмах.   
Всё сложится, думал Майкл. Посмотри, это же твоя жизнь. Тебе двадцать лет, ты пригласил на кофе богатую девчонку, которая живьём видела Королеву. На тебе шмоток на триста фунтов, и они твои, не чужие. У тебя Купидончик. У тебя голова на плечах. У тебя всё получится.  
— Кстати о Джеймсе, — мимоходом сказала Сара. — Услуга за услугу. Сделай для меня кое-что...

— Так, — сказал Джеймс. Сказал тихо, сухо, даже с угрозой. Аккуратно положил ложечку на блюдце, поднял взгляд с лица Майкла на Сару. Пирог с ягодами остался нетронутым. — И что это значит?..  
— Я присяду, — сказала она и отодвинула стул.  
Любимая кофейня у Джеймса была на территории университета. Они с Майклом часто заглядывали сюда, если надо было переждать дождь или если Джеймс хотел сначала вытрясти из головы дифтонги и Теннесси.   
Все хитрые и многосоставные планы, которые предлагала Сара, Майкл отверг. Сказал просто: сброшу тебе СМС, как мы там засядем с кофе, а дальше уже сама.  
— Джеймс, пожалуйста, — сказала Сара. — Пожалуйста, выслушай меня. Не сердись на Майкла, это я его уговорила.  
— Так, — повторил Джеймс и убрал руки под стол. Сосредоточился, подобрался, будто щас рванёт стометровку с места.  
— Сначала я был против, — сказал Майкл. — Но мы с Сарой перетёрли как следует, и я решил, что стоит попробовать.  
— Попробовать, — повторил Джеймс, медленно бледнея, будто кто-то ластиком стирал краску с его лица: остались только веснушки, синющие глаза да губы.  
— Ну давай уже, не тяни, — Майкл пихнул Сару локтем.  
Тут было тепло, над столиками плавали обрывки чужих разговоров, за стойкой громко и отрывисто шипели кофемашины.   
— Минутку, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Один вопрос, прежде чем ты начнёшь. Речь пойдет, — он покрутил пальцем в воздухе, — чтобы мы попробовали втроём?..  
— Ты охренел вообще, — Майкл перестал улыбаться. — Какое втроём?.. Да я даже не думал...  
— А я думала! — Сара неловко засмеялась и осеклась. — Нет. Джеймс, я хотела поговорить о другом.  
Тот пристально смотрел на Майкла, бледный, как салфетка.  
— Вы встречаетесь? — спросил Джеймс.  
— Да не спит он со мной, — ответила Сара. — Мы виделись пару раз — надо ж мне у кого-то рыдать на плече. Но это всё.  
Джеймс смотрел на неё предельно серьёзно.  
— Дорогой, — тихо сказала она. — Я дура. Я страшно, страшно виновата. Мне стыдно, мне плохо, что у нас всё так кончилось. Вы теперь вместе, и у меня нет ни тебя, ни его.  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы были?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Я страшно сожалею, что с тобой так вышло, — сказала она. — Я не думала, когда крутила с тобой, что для тебя это станет серьёзно. Я не думала, что я тебя так обижу. Я, в общем, ни о чём не думала, кроме того, что ты мне нравишься. Ты мне и правда нравишься! — тоскливо сказала она. — Я просто не поняла, что это было не про секс. Вот ты исчез — и всё стало другим.  
Она беспомощно вздохнула, опустила голову.  
— Ты в моей жизни был — не место на парковке для машины и мятный коктейль в баре. Ты отовсюду исчез. Я только сейчас вижу. Я так скучаю, — тихо добавила она. — Прости меня, дуру. Я только это хотела сказать.  
Джеймс помолчал, опустив глаза.  
— Мне тоже жаль, что так сложилось, — сказал он, трогая ложечкой смородину на пироге.  
— Я всегда думала, что хорошей дружбе секс не помеха, но ты же исключение из правил, — Сара грустно улыбнулась. — Я вряд ли остепенюсь. Мне с тобой было хорошо как с любовником, но как друг ты для меня намного ценнее.  
— Ты просто к нему подход не нашла, — решил вставить Майкл. — Он башню сносит.  
Джеймс вспыхнул, щёки у него загорелись.  
— Давай сразу — у меня просто нет члена, — сказала Сара. — У меня был ноль шансов найти подход.  
— Пожалуй, ты права, — сказал Джеймс, ложечкой разделяя пирог на кусочки. — Хотя, может быть, опыт Майкла тоже влияет.  
— У меня опыт не меньше, — Сара будто обиделась. — Я ничего не хочу сказать, Майк, ты пацан талантливый, но огонька в тебе нет.  
— Ты к нему просто подход не нашла, — сказал Джеймс, улыбаясь ямочками на щеках. — Ты знала, что если связать ему руки...  
— Щас допрыгаешься, — перебил Майкл, кровь бросилась ему в лицо.  
— Тебе можно меня обсуждать, а мне тебя — нет?.. — Джеймс поднял бровь.  
— Я не обсуждал, — виновато буркнул Майкл. — Я хвалил.  
— Я тоже хотел похвалить твой... голосовой диапазон.  
— Мальчики, мне точно нельзя посмотреть?.. — жалобно спросила Сара. — Одним глазком?..  
— Нельзя. Я ужасно стесняюсь, — мстительно сказал Джеймс, глядя на Майкла, который никак не мог перестать краснеть.  
Сара достала из сумочки какую-то листовку и начала обмахиваться, румянец у неё был на все щёки.  
— Ладно... Замнём, — она выдохнула. — А что насчёт меня?..   
Джеймс пожал плечами.  
— Знаешь, Майкл познакомил меня со своими, так что у меня теперь другая компания. Отличные ребята. Если хочешь— заглядывай, конечно, но тебе у нас вряд ли понравится.  
— Джеймс, — жалобно попросила Сара. — Я всё поняла. Не надо. Пожалуйста, выключи стерву, я сейчас разревусь.  
Тот поднял глаза и тихо сказал:  
— Хорошо, что пришла. Я тоже скучал.


	23. Chapter 23

Джеймс снова его не узнал. Майкл стоял внизу возле лестницы, ведущей к распахнутым дверям театра, и смотрел прямо на него, но Джеймс трепался с отцом и тем стариканом с выставки, О'Нейлом. Внучка у него в этот раз была другая, и опять рыженькая.  
Толпа шевелилась на ступеньках лестницы. Вокруг Майкла шуршали длинные платья, блестели серьги и ожерелья. Люди переговаривались вполголоса, тихо и вежливо смеялись, курили. Из распахнутых дверей вытекал расплавленный жёлтый свет, прилипал к лаковым ботинкам. Казалось, вот-вот кто-нибудь оставит на лестнице след от подошвы, будто влез в краску.   
Из-за чужих плеч видно было только голову с кудряшками, подсвеченными золотом. Джеймс обежал глазами толпу, скользнул взглядом по Майклу, повернулся к отцу. Не узнал. Майкл смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Ну давай, ну глянь ещё раз. Это ж я тут стою. Ну и что, что не похож на себя. А ты присмотрись. Что-нибудь ёкнет же. Ты ж знал, что наряжусь.   
И смешно было, и обидно капельку. Неужели такое чучело в жизни, что за костюмом лица не видать?..  
Майкл вытащил руки из карманов и начал подниматься. Ступеней и было-то всего десять, но показалось, что их сто. Джеймс узнал его на пятой, распахнул глаза. Майкл взбежал наверх, чуть не врезался в чужое плечо: Колин шагнул вперед, заслоняя Джеймса, протянул руку.  
— Майкл.  
— Здрасте. Добрый вечер, — тот торопливо ответил на рукопожатие.  
С костюмом Джеймсова отца было что-то неладно. Пока их заслоняла толпа, было не видно. Майкл даже не думал, что там что-то не так. До такой степени «не так». Он глянул на Джеймса.   
Узкие чёрные ботинки, высокие белые гольфы с кисточками, а выше — голые коленки под краем синего килта.   
Коленки.   
Под синим, блять, килтом с тонкими белыми, вашу мать, полосками.   
Кровь отлила от лица, Майкл едва покачнулся. Сволочь. Какая ж ты сволочь. Хоть бы предупредил. Хоть бы...  
— Привет, — Джеймс улыбнулся невинно и радостно, будто не стоял тут и не сверкал голыми ногами в толпе народа.   
— Привет, — шёпотом ответил Майкл. Горло пережало так, что он с трудом раскрыл рот.   
— Что-то случилось?.. — тот тревожно нахмурился. — Ты ужасно бледный.  
— Правда?.. — шёпотом спросил Майкл, в упор глядя на Джеймса.   
Надо было, блять, хоть цветов купить — было бы чем прикрыться. Вот чё теперь делать?.. Ходить народ смешить?..   
Джеймс понял. Вспыхнул, отодвинулся. Зыркнул насупленно, сдвинув брови. Это он ещё тут обижаться будет, грёбаная шотландская морда.  
— А я вас помню, — О'Нейл протянул Майклу руку, тот ответил, не глядя. — Мы виделись на выставке в Бирмингеме.  
— Точно, — машинально сказал Майкл. Руки чесались кому-нибудь врезать. Член стоял так, что, казалось, швы на брюках сейчас разойдутся. Сара, блять, не могла выбрать посвободнее, хоть не так заметно было бы. Джеймс, сука, мог заранее сказать, что придёт без штанов.   
С рожей-то Майкл мог совладать. Кое-как, но мог. Мог заставить себя не пялиться на коленки... не пялиться!.. пялиться на чёрную бабочку под горлом! Мог?.. Мог! А вот спрятать торчащий член было некуда. Майкл держал лицо прямо и делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Отец Джеймса смотрел на него, слегка приподняв бровь.   
Да, блять, обхохочешься.   
Пухлогубая внучка О'Нейла заинтересованно улыбнулась Майклу и спросила, как у него дела. Майкл бы сейчас мог подробно рассказать, как они и где он их вертел, но О'Нейл извинился и увёл внучку до того, как Майкл сумел раскрыть рот.   
Джеймс смотрел в сторону, сердито поджав губы. Поправил волосы — на белом манжете блеснул синий камешек. Да чтоб ты провалился.   
— Мне кажется, наше первое знакомство было не очень удачным, — сказал отец Джеймса.  
Ага, второе, блять, удачнее получается.   
— Нормальное знакомство, — сипло сказал Майкл. Кашлянул, поправился: — Хорошее. Я... рад был. Познакомиться.  
Он воткнулся взглядом в афишу, чтобы ни с кем не встречаться взглядом. Оттуда надменно смотрела голубоглазая блондинка лет пятидесяти: тонкие брови, тонкие губы, тонкая сигарета в длинном мундштуке.   
— А это ваша... миссис Сазерленд?.. — спросил Майкл.   
Колин обернулся на афишу, и вдруг открыто, по-мальчишески улыбнулся:  
— Да.   
— Такая молодая, — сказал Майкл.  
Оба Сазерленда уставились на него, будто у него крылья выросли. Майкл старался на них не смотреть. Там коленки, под синими складками. Опасно.  
— Пойдём внутрь? — Джеймс тронул отца за локоть. Тот встряхнул запястьем, посмотрел на часы:  
— Да, конечно.  
Майкл шёл за ними следом и смотрел прямо перед собой. Ему бы помогло для отвлечения задрать голову и поглазеть на кучерявые верхушки колонн, изящные люстры на цепях, позолоченные лепные венки на стенах. Но тут никто голову не задирал и в потолок не пялился. Вниз глаза не опустишь, наверх не поднимешь — оставалось только прямо смотреть.  
Остановиться и рассмотреть, конечно, ещё и из любопытства хотелось. Красиво же, ну. Но от этих двоих отстанешь — бегай потом, ищи. А попросить Майкл не решился.  
Ему раньше не доводилось бывать в настоящем театре. Пару раз в школу приглашали какую-то местную труппу, те показывали «Питера Пэна» и «Мэри Поппинс». Но это не считалось. И впечатления у Майкла остались неприятные. Во-первых, всё было не так, как в книжке. Зачем ставить спектакль по книжке и менять слова? Почему нельзя сразу взять, как написано? А во-вторых, Майкл сидел на первом ряду и прекрасно видел густо раскрашенные лица актеров. Питера Пэна вообще играла девчонка. В общем, всё было неправильно, так что с тех пор Майкл театр не любил.  
По широкой лестнице с красной ковровой дорожкой они поднялись на этаж выше. Майкл нагнал Джеймса, пошёл рядом, чтобы не заглядываться на складки килта.  
— Классные пуговицы, — сказал он. Надо ж было с чего-то начинать.   
— Какие пуговицы? — вполголоса переспросил Джеймс.   
— Ну, у тебя на руках. Синие.  
— Это запонки, — сказал Колин.  
Блять.   
Майкл постарался улыбнуться:  
— Точно. Сходу не разглядел.  
Колин зашёл в открытую дверь. Внутри были красные бархатные шторы, за ними — три антикварных стула с гнутыми ножками.   
— Нам сюда, — сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл обежал глазами коридор.   
— Знаешь чё, я щас вернусь, — тихо сказал он.   
— Ты куда?.. — Джеймс нахмурился.   
— Щас. Вернусь, — повторил Майкл сквозь зубы.  
— Давай отойдём, — Джеймс кивнул в тупик коридора, занавешенный красной шторой, обнял себя за локти. Шагал, как на параде, только что шаг не чеканил. Майкл смотрел, как прыгают кисточки на белых гольфах, и очень хотел сдохнуть.  
— Майкл!.. — Джеймс развернулся на каблуках. Шёпот у него был тихий, но гневный.  
— Почему ты мне не сказал, что шотландец!.. — шёпотом возмутился Майкл.  
— Конечно, я шотландец! — у Джеймса глаза сверкали, как ксеноновые фары дальнего света. — Моя фамилия Сазерленд!.. Кем я ещё могу быть — китайцем?!.  
— Ты мне не сказал, что ты... шотландский шотландец!..  
— Килт — наша национальная одежда!.. — шёпотом отчеканил тот.   
— Предупреждать надо, блять!.. — шёпотом отозвался Майкл. — Я бы заранее подрочил!..  
— Не смей на неё фетишировать!..  
— Ты бы себя видел!..  
— Я же не дрочу на флаг Ирландии!  
— А я бы тебе не запрещал!  
Они замолкли, глядя друг на друга с одинаковой яростью.   
— Держи себя в руках, — тихо потребовал Джеймс.  
— Коленки спрячь!  
— Майкл!.. — Джеймс покраснел до кончиков ушей. — Я серьёзно!.. Даже не думай!..   
— Поздно, уже подумал! Можно я теперь пойду вздрочну или мне с тобой рядом со стояком сидеть?..   
— Придурок, — бросил тот и кивнул на дальний конец коридора. — Туалет там. 

Из ложи прекрасно просматривался опущенный бархатный занавес. Джеймс сидел в центре, Майкл занял место рядом с ним. Провёл руками по мокрым волосам.  
— Ты мне не рассказывал, как вы познакомились, — сказал Колин.   
Майкл отдёрнул колено от Джеймса, будто обжёгся.  
— Мы встретились у Сары, — сказал тот.   
— В самом деле?.. — Колин с интересом взглянул на Майкла. — Вы с ней знакомы?..  
— Я её тра... трагическая была история, — сказал Майкл. — Я её сбил.  
— Это не совсем так, — вступился Джеймс. — Она говорила по телефону и не смотрела, куда идёт. Выскочила на дорогу, прямо под колёса мотоцикла. Хорошо, что Майкл успел её оттолкнуть.   
Колин кивнул.  
— И вы до сих пор общаетесь?..  
— Иногда встречаемся, кофе пьём, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс стал очень серьёзным.  
— Папа, я надеюсь, у тебя не сложилось превратного впечатления о Майкле из-за того случая.  
— Скажем, ты меня удивил, — коротко ответил Колин.  
— Ты же понимаешь, я бы не хотел выглядеть снобом...  
Колин неопределённо пожевал губами.  
— Конечно, нет.  
Майкл положил локти на ограждение и заглянул в зал. Так, по крайней мере, были не видны ничьи голые коленки. Зато были видны вырезы платьев с богатым выбором сисек: большие, маленькие, приплюснутые, приподнятые, светлые, смуглые, чёрные — и практически на каждых лежала какая-нибудь блестючка.  
— Сверкают, прям как настоящие брюлики, — шепнул Майкл, наклонившись к Джеймсу.   
Тот стрельнул в него глазами.  
— Они и есть настоящие.  
Майкл даже забыл про коленки.   
— Это ж дохрена бабла, — прошептал он. — Здесь охраны должно быть невпроворот!  
— Только из-за украшений? Это было бы дурным тоном.  
Джеймс смотрел насупленно, но явно оттаивал.  
— И не страшно им, что по голове дадут и снимут?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Кто?.. Зрители с соседнего ряда?..  
С этим было не поспорить. Но в голове не укладывалось, что люди способны реально носить бриллианты, а не держать их в сейфе. Ему даже начало казаться, что кольца Сары тоже могли быть настоящими. И что ссадину на бедре ему однажды оставила не стекляшка, а вполне себе алмаз.  
— Майкл? — Джеймс незаметно коснулся его руки. — О чём ты задумался?  
— У тебя тоже есть типа такие?  
Джеймс поддернул рукав и показал темно-синий камень, окруженный сверкающими точками, оправленный в белый металл. Не стоило и надеяться, что это всего лишь серебро.  
В зале начали гасить свет, Майкл отвернулся в темноту. Гордая радость от близости к другой жизни растаяла, как горстка грязного льда, оставив липкую тошноту.  
Дурак. Знал же, что пацан при деньгах. Дом-то его видел?.. Машину?.. Приятелей?.. А сколько поездка в Бирмингем стоила — наверняка из карманных денег оплатил и не заметил. Раньше как-то казалось, что Джеймс абстрактно богатый. Богатый, но всё равно какой-то свой.   
А вот Джеймс с брюликами вместо пуговиц — это мальчик по другую сторону пропасти. И никакие триста фунтов её не заполнят.  
Майкл чувствовал себя идиотом. Хотелось встать и уйти, потому что — блять, чё ты тут делаешь? Чё ты понимаешь в театре, в костюмах, во всей этой жизни?.. Куда ты полез, бестолочь?.. Кому ты тут нужен, ты тока рот открой — и всем сразу всё ясно. По-книжному говорить всё равно не выучишься. Сиди у себя в гараже и не рыпайся.   
Джеймс будто что-то почувствовал. В темноте нашёл его руку.   
Мне до тебя — как до звезды, кудряшка, — подумал Майкл. — Но я тебя не брошу.   
Они сплели пальцы.

— Майкл, как вам пьеса? — спросил Колин в антракте.  
— Ну, эта Мэри какая-то мутная, — сказал Майкл. Он решил ничего из себя не изображать и говорить, как есть. Толку-то притворяться: Колин уже видел и как он живёт, и где. Незачем держать лицо и прятать акцент. — Мэри вроде порхает, как мотылек, а я чую — там топор под юбкой. Локсли её скоро кинет. Она его пугает до чёртиков. Он всё время такой: «Да, дорогая, нет, дорогая», а сам пытается отползти.   
Джеймс незаметно пнул его, но Майкл сделал вид, что не почувствовал.  
— Я так думаю, у Локсли с Амандой что-то было. Как-то он вечно напрягается в её сторону. Мэри типа ничего не видит, но я зуб даю, она кого-то в финале грохнет.   
Майкл подумал ещё, пока Джеймс пинал его под стулом.  
— Аманду жалко, дурища она. У неё злючесть не от характера, хоть и выглядит, как стерва. Она просто наивная. Думает, если пошлёт Локсли подальше, он отвяжется. Хрен там. У него интерес на роже написан.   
Колин переглянулся с Джеймсом, поднял бровь.  
— Вы читали пьесу?  
— Да нет, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Всё ж и так видно.  
— Очень своеобразный взгляд, — сказал Колин. — И должен сказать, очень верный. Вы меня удивили.   
— Делов-то, — равнодушно сказал Майкл. — Никто не ждёт, что на кокни можно по-умному трепаться.   
Колин почему-то посмотрел на Джеймса.  
— Что ты там говорил про снобизм?  
Тот растерянно улыбнулся. Хорошо хоть, не сказал «Майкл умный». Майкл бы себя точно попугаем почувствовал. 

Насчёт финала он оказался прав: Локсли до него не дожил. Мэри застрелила его в середине третьего действия. Насчёт всего остального Майкл тоже оказался близок к правде, но никакой особенной заслуги в этом не видел. Чем гордиться-то, когда сразу всё ясно? Может, ещё погордиться тем, что не в штаны ходишь, а терпишь до писсуара?   
За кулисами была расслабленная неразбериха. За сцену их пропустили без вопросов: Колина и Джеймса знали здесь хорошо, а раз Майкл шёл с ними, на него никто даже не смотрел.  
Майкл уже как-то пригляделся к килту и перестал подыхать от желания затащить Джеймса в укромный уголок. Всё равно людей вокруг было слишком много, а укромных уголков — слишком мало. Джеймс тоже поглядывал на него с прищуром, но всё, что они могли себе позволить — соприкоснуться тыльной стороной ладоней и вздрогнуть от жара, ударившего в лицо.  
Фуршет устроили прямо на сцене, растащив декорации. На высоких столах поблёскивало шампанское, между гостями сновали чёрно-белые официанты, собирая пустые бокалы. На краю сцены организовали закуски.   
— Бесподобно, — сказал Колин, расцеловав жену. — Ты была восхитительна.   
Хелен Сазерленд, даже не переодевшись из роли Аманды, встряхнула взбитыми кудряшками и очаровательно улыбнулась. Упорхнула, чтобы сфотографироваться, вернулась, отвлеклась на пару слов журналисту, вернулась опять.  
— Я вас где-то видела?.. — она без предупреждения развернулась к Майклу.  
— Вряд ли, мэм, — сказал тот.  
— Мама, это Майкл. Я тебе рассказывал, — напомнил Джеймс.  
Она подняла бровь, вгляделась внимательнее.   
— У меня розы, три корзины, — Хелен без перехода приобняла мужа. — Я не представляю, что с ними делать. Придётся оставить тут.  
— Ни в коем случае, — тот выудил телефон из кармана и отошёл. — Я договорюсь, чтобы доставили.   
— Ты с ним спишь?.. — тихо спросила Хелен, глядя на Джеймса.   
Тот потупился, пробормотал что-то, одновременно похожее на «да», «нет», «может быть» и «не помню».  
— Отцу не говори, — сказала она.  
Хелен была хороша, и с этой женщиной совершенно не вязалось всё, о чём рассказывал Джеймс. Майкл никак не мог представить её пьяной или хотя бы злой — у неё были абсолютно ясные, умные глаза, красивое породистое лицо, руки в кольцах и осанка королевы. Джеймс был очень похож на неё и точно так же поднимал одну бровь, когда удивлялся.  
Понятно, в кого тот пошёл таким хорошеньким. Колин, конечно, тоже был красивым мужиком, хоть и слегка квадратным. Но Хелен выглядела, как богиня.   
Майкл держал в руках стакан с яблочным соком и улыбался просто так, на всякий случай. Тут все вокруг улыбались. Джеймс поспешно перевёл стрелки на спектакль, заговорил об удачных режиссёрских находках.   
Майкл посмотрел в зрительный зал. Ряды пустых кресел с красной обивкой, ложи с золотыми гирляндами в полумраке, полуголые девицы в облаках, нарисованные на потолке. Отсюда зал выглядел мощно, ничего не скажешь. Круто, наверное, когда ты тут стоишь, а там толпа ловит каждое твое слово. Сидит три часа и ловит. И так — почти каждый день.  
Театру было больше ста лет. Он помнил две мировые войны, тут, наверное, сотни актёров побывали. В кино всё не так. Никакой этой незыблемости. Мотаешься по всему миру: сегодня здесь, завтра там. Тесный трейлер, взятый кинокомпанией в аренду. Никаких гримёрок со звёздами на двери. Камера, мотор — и так раз двести, если дубль не получается. Возвращаешься усталый, как собака, падаешь без ног на узкую кровать и ждёшь следующий день — скорее бы снова: камера, мотор...  
— О чём задумался, мой дорогой? — Хелен отвлеклась от комплиментов Джеймса. — Тебе здесь нравится?..  
— Я вот читал, — сказал Майкл, поворачиваясь к ней, — в древности как было. Актёры собирались в кучу и шуровали до ближайшей ярмарки. Кто первый успел, тот всех по... развлёк. В смысле, собрал. Получается, не люди к актёрам приходили, а наоборот. Вот в кино сейчас то же самое. Все шатаются с фестиваля на съёмки, со съёмок на интервью. А театр стоит на месте, чё ему сделается?.. Он же вечный.  
— Чё ему сделается? — повторила Хелен, точно копируя его манеру. — Он же вечный.   
Джеймс кашлянул, нервно отпил из бокала. Хелен весело улыбнулась:  
— Я убила два месяца, чтобы подобрать акцент. Господи боже, а всего-то надо было прокатиться в Ист-Энд и зайти в любой паб. Наслушалась бы на десять лет вперёд.  
— Там по-грубому говорят, мэм, — сказал Майкл. — Вам бы не понравилось.  
— Не бойся, от слова «хуй» я в обморок не падаю.  
— Мама!.. — Джеймс вспыхнул.  
— Прости, милый, — Хелен засмеялась и постучала себя пальцем по тонким губам. — Майкл, мне Джеймс рассказывал — ты тоже хочешь стать актёром?..  
— Ну, актёром — это Джаймс загнул, — смутился тот. — Так, в титрах засветиться.  
— Джа-аймс, — повторила Хелен. — Изумительно. Ты уже где-нибудь занимаешься?.. — с любопытством спросила она. — Учишься?..   
— Ещё нет, — коротко ответил Майкл. — Собираюсь.  
Хелен прищурилась, разглядывая его лицо. Хотела ещё что-то сказать, но вернулся Колин.  
— Я договорился насчёт цветов, — сказал он. — Их уже забрали. Хочешь остаться или мы едем домой? Машина у заднего подъезда.  
— Ой, я уже всех повидала. Что дома?..  
— Ждут только тебя, — Колин улыбнулся и взял её под руку.   
В узких коридорах за сценой было тихо. Родители Джеймса ушли вперёд, их голоса отражались от стен невнятным эхо.   
— Я должен ехать, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Мама мне не простит, если я уйду в вечер премьеры. У нас будут гости...  
— Да я понимаю, — сказал Майкл.  
— Я бы позвал тебя, но не могу. Это мамина вечеринка, — Джеймс посмотрел на него виновато. — Жаль, что она тебя не пригласила. Я надеялся...  
Майкл легонько хлопнул его по спине.  
— Да я и не рассчитывал.  
— Хочешь, я её спрошу?.. Вдруг она просто забыла...  
— Не суетись, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Ещё увидимся же.   
Джеймс остановился, взял его за локоть.  
— Майкл, правда... Мне очень жаль.   
— Ну, хорош. Чё бы я там делал?.. — Майкл дёрнул его за прядку волос. — Не кисни.  
Джеймс вдруг покраснел так, что стал аж пунцовым.  
— Извини, что я тебя не предупредил... Я тебя поставил в ужасно неловкое положение, мне так стыдно... Я совсем не подумал... Ещё и накричал на тебя...  
— Шёпотом не считается, — Майкл усмехнулся.   
Джеймс воровато огляделся, толкнул его к стене и поцеловал в губы.   
— Тихо, тихо, красавчик... — Майкл мягко отодвинул его от себя. — У меня щас опять встанет, и мама тебя не дождётся.  
У заднего крыльца они попрощались — коротко, торопливо. Джеймс сел в машину, габаритные огни Бентли пропали за поворотом. Майкл обошёл театр кругом, постоял на ступенях. Позади закрывались двери, громыхали тяжелые засовы, постепенно гас свет. Только витрины с афишами подсвечивались изнутри.  
Время близилось к полуночи. Сунув руки в карманы, Майкл отправился к метро.


	24. Chapter 24

Время летело так быстро, что Майкл едва успевал оглядываться. Только что был понедельник — и вдруг просыпаешься в четверг. Дни листались один за другим, все мысли были заполнены Джеймсом. Даже когда его не было рядом, Майкл не переставал трепаться с ним у себя в голове, прокручивать заново встречи, как отрывок любимого фильма.  
У них всё было хорошо, лучше просто не бывает. В четыре часа Майкл ждал его возле университета. Они целовались, будто не виделись десять лет, в тёплые дни уезжали гулять с Бобби. Если шёл дождь, Джеймс выбирал уютное кафе и они сидели там, дожидаясь просвета в тучах. Майкл заказывал себе одну чашку кофе, отговариваясь, что только что пообедал дома, и растягивал её на несколько часов. Джеймс не раз предлагал его угостить, но Майкл постоянно отказывался. Голодным он и правда не был — всегда успевал перехватить по дороге какой-нибудь китайской лапши или сосиску в тесте, так что даже почти не лукавил и не глотал слюни, глядя в тарелку Джеймса.  
Со слюнями была другая проблема. Голые коленки, прикрытые килтом, преследовали его даже во сне. Майкл сломал себе всю голову, думая, что с этим делать. Забыть не получалось — от одной мысли в ушах начинало звенеть от напряжения. Вот только Джеймс ясно дал понять ещё в театре, что дрочить на свою национальную гордость не даст. Национальную гордость Майкл понимал, у самого была такая же. Нет — значит, нет.   
Понимание не помогало.  
Осенило его, когда уже весь извёлся. Надо просто Джеймса в похожую юбку засунуть. Пусть не в килт, хорошо. Но в юбке-то его трахнуть можно?.. Это же национальную гордость не заденет?.. Майкл даже сам прошёлся по сэконд-хэндам и сам выбрал подходящую. Долго мучался между зелёной и синей. Синюю, конечно, хотелось сильнее, но шотландцы — народ обидчивый. Пусть поменьше ассоциаций будет — взял зелёную. Там же, в магазине, запаковал в коричневую бумагу и обвязал бечёвкой. Улыбался, как идиот, представляя, как положит Джеймсу руки на бёдра... или сразу под юбку залезть?.. Или на коленки его поставить и вот это всё на спину задрать?.. Сколько вариантов-то, как тут выбрать!..  
Они встретились в тот же день. Джеймс занял свой любимый столик у окна, Майкл пристроил шлем на широкий подоконник, вытянул ноги, чтобы поймать острое колено Джеймса. Заказал свой кофе.  
Столики были сколочены из грубых досок и залакированы толстым слоем, будто прикрыты стеклом. Под прозрачным лаком проступали прожилки дерева, тёмные пятна сучков, будто узор. На окнах переливались гирлянды, кирпичную стойку увивали еловые ветки. Майкл подумал — надо уже Томми пнуть, чтобы достал свои китайские запасы: декабрь, пора и паб нарядить.  
— Чему сегодня учился? — спросил он.  
— Спорили о личности Шекспира, — сказал Джеймс. — Ужасно интересно! Знаешь, ведь до сих пор неизвестно, кто был автором его пьес.  
— А что, он на самом деле не Шекспир? Тоже выдумка, как король Артур?  
— Нет, это скорее мистификация. Человек, которого звали Уильям Шекспир, действительно существовал, однако многие исследователи считают, что под его именем печатался кто-то другой. Но имя настоящего автора — до сих пор загадка.  
— И что, за полтыщи лет так и не выяснили? — удивился Майкл.  
— Представь себе, нет. Есть несколько теорий, но ни в одну из них не укладываются все факты.  
— Ишь ты, — уважительно сказал Майкл. — Кто-то конкретно прикололся.  
— Слушай... — Джеймс вдруг стал очень серьёзным. — Нам надо поговорить.  
— Во, у меня к тебе тоже разговор есть, — Майкл ухмыльнулся.   
— Какой?..  
— Ну ты первый начал, так что давай. Я свой разговор на десерт оставлю.  
Джеймс глянул настороженно. Пробежал пальцами по волосам, глубоко вдохнул.  
— Слушай, мне очень непросто к этому подойти. Так что ты меня, пожалуйста, выслушай, ладно?.. Я очень долго об этом думал... Не знал, как тебе сказать...  
— Ты свинтить хочешь, что ли?.. — тихо спросил Майкл.   
— Нет... Нет. — Джеймс покачал головой, но даже не улыбнулся. — Мне с тобой очень хорошо, Майкл. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться. Но есть одна проблема... Послушай и постарайся, пожалуйста, обойтись без шуточек.   
— Ну ладно, — Майкл выдохнул, развёл пригнувшиеся плечи. — Давай, доставай свою проблему, поглядим на неё вместе.  
— Я же просил без шуточек, — сказал Джеймс. — Ты ведь можешь быть серьёзным, я знаю.   
Майкл выцепил из салфетницы зубочистку, сунул в рот. Скатал бумажную обёртку в шарик.   
— Я давно хотел об этом поговорить, — сказал Джеймс. — Но не знал, как тебе объяснить... Чтобы ты понял.   
— Ну, скажи прямо, — предложил Майкл. — Я переспрошу, если что.   
— Слушай, я очень ценю, что с тобой можно вот так... — Джеймс ссутулился. — Обсудить что-то. Что ты не обижаешься по пустякам. Не притворяешься, что всё в порядке, когда это не так, а говоришь откровенно. Мне очень, очень с тобой хорошо.  
— Давай к делу, — попросил Майкл. — Я щас сдохну от ужаса. Не в шутку.  
Джеймс слабо улыбнулся, зажал ладони между коленями, ссутулился ещё сильнее.  
— Помнишь, из-за чего мы поссорились в театре?.. — спросил он.  
— Да я хотел бы забыть — не смогу.   
— Помнишь, я извинился, что поставил тебя в неловкое положение?..  
Майкл с облегчением выдохнул.  
— И ты стока времени по этому поводу напрягаешься?.. Да я ж не сержусь!  
— Да?.. — Джеймс почему-то вообще не обрадовался. — Хорошо. А ты сердился?..  
— Ну, было немного... — признался Майкл. — Но мы ж всё решили?.. Тогда ещё?..  
— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Не всё.  
Майкл поставил локти на стол, наклонился ближе.  
— Ну, давай дорешаем. Чего не так-то?  
— Что тебя тогда рассердило? — спросил Джеймс, сосредоточенно покусывая губу.  
— Ну, как... — Майкл слегка растерялся. — Ты ж знаешь — что.  
— Нет, — Джеймс покачал головой. — Не знаю. Я долго думал об этом и понял, что я не знаю, за что ты на меня рассердился.  
— Ну это ж прошло уже, — неуверенно сказал Майкл. — Чё тут решать?..  
— За что, Майкл?.. — повторил тот, не отводя глаз.   
— Ну, за то, что не предупредил, что придёшь такой... шотландский.   
— А почему я должен был бы тебя предупреждать? — тихо спросил Джеймс. — Я был неприлично одет?..   
— Нет, чё неприлично-то... очень прилично, — Майкл почувствовал, что теряет нить разговора. — Я чуть с лестницы не наебнулся.  
— Потому что я был в килте?..  
— Ну да...   
— И потому что килт очень похож на...  
— Так, вот не надо, — сказал Майкл, краснея. — Я не идиот, я знаю, что это ваша мужская одежда. В Ирландии тоже килт носят, между прочим. Лет сто всего, но всё равно. Я б тоже носил, если б у нас такая традиция в семье была.  
— Хорошо, — Джеймс кивнул. — Так о чём я должен был тебя предупредить?   
— О том, что будешь охуенно выглядеть, — буркнул Майкл.   
— Ты рассердился на меня за то, что я хорошо выглядел?.. За то, что я тебе понравился?..  
Майкл тяжело вздохнул, погрыз зубочистку.   
— Не знаю...  
— Подумай, — предложил Джеймс. — Что я такого сделал, чтобы тебя разозлить?..  
— Охуенно выглядел, — уныло повторил Майкл.  
— Раньше тебя не злило, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
— Раньше у меня был шанс тебя в углу зажать, — буркнул Майкл. — А там негде было.  
— Ты всё ещё думаешь, что я бы тебе позволил?..  
— Ну помечтать-то можно?..   
— Можно, — Джеймс кивнул. — Но тебе стоит знать, что мне это неприятно.  
— Почему?.. — Майкл раскрыл глаза от удивления. — Я ж ничего плохого в виду не имел!.. Ты сказал тогда, что нельзя — так я тебя даже не трогал!.. Чуть не свихнулся, это да — но я ж понятливый!.. Я принципы уважаю!..   
— Это правда, — Джеймс кивнул. — Я хочу сказать — я заметил, что ты приложил все усилия, чтобы справиться с ситуацией. Я это очень ценю. Не могу представить, насколько это было трудно... я не ты, у меня такого не бывает... но я верю, что было сложно.  
— И чего?.. — нетерпеливо спросил Майкл. — Тебе ж всегда нравилось, что у меня на тебя стоит. Чё не так-то?.. Я думал, это вроде комплимента. Типа, ты меня так заводишь, что я аж дышать не могу.  
— Майкл, — серьёзно сказал Джеймс. — Это и есть проблема. Ты никогда так не реагировал на меня, когда я был в брюках.  
— Зато реагировал, когда ты был без них.  
— Я в килте для тебя всё равно что голый?..  
— Слушай, я не имел в виду тебя обидеть!.. Но у тебя эти коленки торчали, я как глянул...  
— Ты смотрел на меня так, будто я в костюме медсестры из секс-шопа, — сказал Джеймс. — Мне было очень неприятно, Майкл. Я не сразу это понял, но потом, когда всё обдумал... Я никогда себя так не чувствовал. Я надел килт не для твоего развлечения. Мне даже в голову не приходило, что ты можешь так его воспринять. Теперь я не могу перестать думать о том, что, может быть, другие тоже смотрят на меня и фантазируют, как бы его задрать. Ты можешь себе представить, что я чувствую?..  
Джеймс перевёл дыхание и продолжил:  
— Я понимаю, что ты не мог это контролировать. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял — это было очень неуместно и очень оскорбительно для меня.   
Майкл опустил голову.  
— Чё неуместного-то... — пробормотал он.   
— Тебе было бы приятно, если бы я поступил так же?  
— Если б я килт натянул, а у тебя бы торчком встал? — уточнил Майкл, слегка улыбнувшись. — Да я бы не возражал.  
— А ты представь себе другую ситуацию, — предложил Джеймс. — Например, что ты... скажем, сломал ногу и лежишь в больнице. Ждёшь, когда я приду к тебе после занятий, чтобы мы поболтали, может, поиграли бы в карты или в какую-нибудь настольную игру. Ты ждёшь, что мы приятно проведём вечер вместе. Но когда я прихожу, я с порога заявляю тебе: почему ты не предупредил меня, что будешь в гипсе!.. И бегу дрочить на твои бинты. Не потому, что я по тебе соскучился — а потому, что они меня возбудили. Не ты. Они. Понимаешь?.. И только потом подхожу к тебе и спрашиваю, как у тебя дела. Ты бы не возражал?..  
Майклу стало не по себе. Он опустил глаза на стол, сжал губы.  
— Ты понимаешь меня?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— Извини...  
Джеймс громко выдохнул, распрямился.   
— И знаешь ещё, что, — быстро сказал он. — Чтобы не возвращаться к этому разговору... Я не буду надевать никаких женских шмоток.   
— Я уже понял, — глухо сказал Майкл.  
— Даже не предлагай.   
— Угу.  
Джеймс побарабанил пальцами по столу. Подождал. Майкл поднял на него глаза.  
— Ты обычно в такой ситуации говоришь: «да я и не собирался!» — напряжённо сказал Джеймс. — Собирался, значит?..  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Так, я сейчас буду проявлять чудеса выдержки и толерантности, — сказал Джеймс через некоторое время. Он побледнел, глаза запали. Ресницы были как нарисованные. — Потом скажи мне спасибо. Мне сейчас страшно хочется вылить тебе твой кофе на голову и убежать. И может быть, даже никогда тебя больше не видеть.  
— Почему?.. — тихо спросил Майкл.  
— Почему, — повторил Джеймс и нервно хмыкнул. — Хочешь, чтобы я надел для тебя юбку?..  
Майкл смотрел на него нерешительно и ждал. Джеймс положил локти на стол и наклонился ближе.  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты надел для меня чулки, — тихо сказал он.  
— Что?.. — Майклу показалось, что он ослышался. Джеймс жадно рассматривал его лицо.  
— Чулки, — повторил он.   
Майкл пытался что-то ответить, но не мог и слова сказать. Джеймс склонил голову набок.  
— Ну как?.. Хорошая идея?.. Тебе нравится?..   
— Ты серьёзно, что ли?.. — прошептал охреневший Майкл.  
— Наденешь?..  
— И тебя это заведёт?..  
— А почему нет? — совершенно серьёзно спросил Джеймс. — У тебя красивые длинные ноги. Тебе бы пошло.  
Майкл смотрел на него во все глаза, пытаясь понять, шутка это или нет. Или да. Или нет?..  
— Ну, что?.. — спросил Джеймс. — Сделаешь это для меня?..  
— Я... я не знаю, — честно сказал Майкл.   
Джеймс отодвинулся, посмотрел удивлённо. Потом сказал:  
— Вот когда ты мне предлагаешь надеть юбку, я чувствую то же самое.   
— То есть это ты меня на слабо брал?.. — уточнил Майкл, выдыхая и выпрямляясь.   
— Я тебе не девочка, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс. — Я всё понимаю, Майкл. Ты пытаешься разобраться... кто ты. Тебе проще, если ты представляешь меня женственным. Тебе так привычнее, — Джеймс залился румянцем, но глаз не отвёл. — Я сам знаю, что не выгляжу... брутально, как ты. И я ещё не свыкся... со всем, что у нас происходит. Со своими фантазиями... С тем, как ты меня называешь.  
— Да у меня теперь язык не повернётся, — буркнул Майкл.   
— Мы договаривались, — сказал Джеймс. — Оделся, умылся... помнишь?..  
— Помню.  
— В обычной жизни — обычный парень. Как ты. В других обстоятельствах... может быть разное, — уклончиво сказал он. — Но никаких переодеваний.  
Джеймс выдохнул, замолчал. Выговорился. Майкл сидел, укладывал разговор в голове. Джеймс смотрел на него настороженно — наверное, ждал какого-то ответа. Майкл крутил чашку, разглядывал кофейные следы на блюдечке.  
— Слушай, я... не знаю, что сказать, — признался он. — Я всё понял, не бойся. И про юбки, и про театр...  
— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джеймс и встал из-за стола. — Я ужасно хочу есть. Тебе что-нибудь взять?  
— Не, я не голодный, — привычно ответил Майкл. — Дома поел.

Джеймс вернулся с двумя тарелками. На горке яркого зелёного салата лежали мелко нарезанные куски курицы, присыпанные сыром.  
— Оголодал, пока трепался? — Майкл глянул на него, отыскивая улыбку. Джеймс дёрнул уголком рта и поставил перед ним одну тарелку.  
— Это тебе.  
— Что значит — мне? — Майкл нахмурился. — Я тебе сто раз говорил, я не голодный. Не нужно мне ничего покупать, я не на улице живу.  
Джеймс прищурился, сел напротив. Развернул салфетку с ножом и вилкой.  
— Ты каждый раз берёшь себе только кофе и всегда расплачиваешься мелочью, — сказал он.  
— И что? — рассердился Майкл. — Беру, что хочу.  
— Не что хочешь, а на что хватает.   
— Много ты понимаешь, — сказал Майкл. — Я всю жизнь так живу, меня всё устраивает.  
— Меня не устраивает, — тихо Джеймс. — Я не хочу сидеть и смотреть, как ты мыкаешься три часа с одной чашкой.   
— Я не мыкаюсь, — упёрся Майкл. — Всё нормально.  
— Нормально? — резко переспросил Джеймс. — Значит, когда ты хочешь бесплатно сделать мне ремонт, который стоит триста...  
— Сто.  
— Триста фунтов, — Джеймс не обратил внимания на попытку перебить, — это нормально. А когда я хочу угостить тебя в кафе — это ненормально?  
Майкл вовремя поймал себя за язык. А то щас ляпнул бы «ну я же не девчонка, чтоб за меня платить»... Джеймс бы это обязательно перевернул, мол — «а я тебе, значит, девчонка». И всё, и пиздец, и понеслась бы...  
— Вот мне интересно, — сказал Джеймс, — а если бы было наоборот... Если бы ты был из Кенсингтона, а я — из Хакни... тебе бы нравилось смотреть, как я сижу с одной чашкой кофе, пока ты обедаешь?..   
День равноправия полов, блять. Майкл начал злиться — но молча, про себя. Поджал губы, сердито уставился в свою тарелку. Сначала сердито, потом...   
Потом сам не понял.  
Очнулся, когда Джеймс потянулся к нему через стол, испуганно спросил:  
— Майкл, ты чего?..  
Тот поднял голову, криво улыбнулся — ровно отчего-то не получилось:  
— Да ничего... Привыкаю, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Как это хоть называется?..   
— Цезарь... — Джеймс смотрел на него тревожно, даже брови поднял.  
— Слушай, — сказал Майкл. — Мне не надо. Мне с тобой и без Цезарей хорошо, и без подарков. Я с тобой не поэтому... — он вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать слова.  
— Хватит, — сказал Джеймс. Глаза у него слегка покраснели. — Я всё понимаю. И ты всё понимаешь. Мне же хочется... что-то делать для тебя.   
— Ты и так столько всего делаешь. Рассказываешь. Возишь с собой. Книжки подсовываешь. А я только и умею, что трахаться.  
Джеймс глубоко вздохнул.  
— Майкл. Ты такой дурак. Просто какая-то феноменальная бестолочь. Как тебе это удаётся, никак понять не могу. Тумблер у тебя в башке, что ли?..  
Тот пожал плечами и взял вилку.

Они бродили по сумеркам, натыкаясь друг на друга плечами. Завернули к реке, постояли на набережной, глядя на длинные тёмные баржи, скользящие по чёрной воде. За этот день столько сказали друг другу, что говорить было уже не о чем. Свёрток с юбкой остался на одной из скамеек в парке. Может, пригодится кому.   
Из магазинов и кафе лился рождественский перезвон. В витринах светящиеся олени качали головами, перебирали копытами.   
— Отвезёшь домой?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
В ответ даже шутить не хотелось.  
— У нас же всё равно всё нормально?.. — на всякий случай спросил Майкл. Джеймс не ответил, только поцеловал на прощание, приподнявшись на цыпочки.  
Майкл вернулся домой ближе к полуночи. Открыл ворота гаража, завёл мотоцикл. Спать вообще не хотелось. Он переоделся в рабочее, воткнул в розетку масляный обогреватель. Полистал книгу заказов. Включил кассетник, убавил громкость, чтоб не орало. Работа — она сама себя не сделает.

Кристофер потряс его за плечо:  
— Ты когда последний раз дома ночевал?..  
Майкл вскинулся с топчана, сдёрнул плед.  
— Хоть бы ворота закрыл, всё нараспашку — заходи и бери, что хочешь.  
— Блин!.. Да я прилёг на минутку! — Майкл протёр глаза. — Хотел до утра закончить.  
— Работать днём нужно, а не по ночам. Накосячишь — обоим отвечать.  
— Я не косячил, — обиделся Майкл. — Я всё проверил.  
— Ворота на ночь ты тоже проверил? — мрачно спросил Кристофер.   
Майкл виновато насупился. Кристофер тяжело вздохнул, сел рядом на топчан, потёр руки.  
— У тебя всё нормально?.. — спросил он.  
— Нормально, — Майкл быстро улыбнулся. — Всё хорошо.   
Кристофер помрачнел ещё больше. Хотел что-то сказать, передумал, внимательно посмотрел на Майкла. Тот не смог выдержать взгляд, отвернулся.  
— Знаешь, что, — сказал Кристофер. — Давай без глупостей. Я всё понимаю, дело молодое... Встречаешься с кем-то — и хорошо. Только нечего тут по ночам сидеть.  
— Да ни с кем я... — буркнул Майкл.  
— Мне-то не ври, — сказал Кристофер. — У меня глаза есть.  
Майкл вспыхнул. Раньше от отца тайн не было. А теперь жжёт изнутри, но рассказать нельзя.   
— Я тебя за язык не тяну, — мрачно сказал Кристофер. — Не хочешь говорить — дело твое, я в душу не лезу. Но работать вот так — это свинство.  
Знает или нет?.. Догадывается? Как понять? Не спросишь же в лоб — на что намекаешь, что мы с кудряшкой туда-сюда?..  
Джеймс в последнее время часто наведывался в гараж — сидел, читал, задания свои делал, но Майкл руки держал при себе, даже когда рядом никого не было. Если что и происходило в этом гараже, то только за закрытыми дверями. А что Джеймс вообще тут сидит — ну так и Томми, и Бран сюда заглядывали, но это ж обычное дело. Друзья, да и все.  
— Тебе Томми что-нибудь говорил? — спросил Майкл, стараясь держать лицо.   
— А что он должен был мне сказать?  
— Да я так, просто... — Майкл пожал плечами.   
— Томми, значит.  
Кристофер погрустнел, замолчал. Майкл тоже молчал, не зная, что теперь делать. И стыдно было, и виновато. Хотя никакой вины за ним не было — пусть и по ночам, но работу он делал к сроку.   
Кристофер вдруг обхватил Майкла за плечи, притянул к себе, будто тот был не здоровым лбом, а двенадцатилетним оболтусом. Вздохнул глубоко и безрадостно.  
— Ты чего? — насторожился Майкл.  
— А ты чего? — спросил тот. — То сидишь тут ночами, то пропадаешь неизвестно где. Хоть бы дружка своего в дом пригласил. Или он брезгует?  
— Ничего он не брезгует, — возмутился Майкл. — Просто я думал — ему неудобно.  
— А тут ему, поди, удобно, — сказал Кристофер. — С тетрадками-то крючиться. Ладно. Иди спать, без тебя справлюсь. Вернёшься после обеда.


	25. Chapter 25

— Левее и выше, — сказал Джеймс и шагнул назад. — Нет, не так высоко. Опусти немного. Теперь правее.  
— Да ты задрал тут распоряжаться! — Бран недовольно обернулся. — Ща сам будешь вешать!  
— Заткнись и делай, как он говорит, — Майкл положил ногу на диванчик и привалился спиной к стене. Пристроил на колено книгу. Бобби высунул морду из-под стола, ткнулся носом в опущенную руку. Он уже исследовал весь паб, обнюхал все ноги, попробовал на зуб стулья и успокоился, пристроившись возле Майкла.   
— Лучше бы жопу поднял и помог, — проворчал Бран, перекатив между зубами пару мелких гвоздиков.   
— Ты сказал, что сам справишься, — Майкл перевернул страницу, даже глаз не поднял.  
— Я и справлялся, пока кое-кто не полез мне советовать, — огрызнулся Бран и посмотрел на Джеймса. — Ну? Вот так правее?   
Тот кивнул. Бран выудил молоток из-за пояса, вбил гвоздик и прицепил на него гроздь красных шаров.   
Ворох рождественских украшений покрывал весь стол: электрические гирлянды, звёзды, ангелы, снеговики, медведи, усыпанные блёстками снежинки, золотые колокольчики, олени с витыми рогами, шишки, еловые лапы, пахнущие пластиком.  
— Чё там дальше? — Бран поглядел на стол со стремянки. — Давай вот эту хуйню, зелёную.  
Джеймс вытащил длинную пушистую мишуру, выпутал из неё проволочные петельки пряничных человечков, подал наверх.  
— А мы однажды делали таких из картона, — сказал он.   
— Кого? — Бран пристроил мишуру на портрет бабки Томми. Миссис МакМиллан смотрела на него крайне неодобрительно — прям как при жизни.   
— Пряничных человечков, — сказал Джеймс. — Вырезали и раскрашивали. А потом собирали в гирлянду.   
— Хернёй страдали, — заявил Бран. — Где ты тут картон видишь?   
— У Томми коробок навалом, — сказал Майкл, не поднимая головы.  
— Да иди ты в жопу, — сказал Бран. — Я тут ещё три часа буду ебаться, а ты хочешь гирлянды из картона нарезать, чтоб мы до утра сидели?..  
— Не хочешь — не ебись, — спокойно сказал Майкл.   
Бран был как всегда. Он был не способен просто взять и согласиться, если занятие казалось ему недостойным настоящего мужика. Даже если сам хотел. Ему обязательно надо было побурчать, поныть, попинать балду и сделать вид, что его вообще заставили.   
Если смотреть на Брана и видеть только бритую голову в шрамах и выражение лица, как у бульдозера, можно было проглядеть, как аккуратно нашиты цепи на косуху, блестящую от жирного обувного крема, и как Бран благоговейно берёт из рук Томми кусок французского пирога со шпинатом и сыром.   
Джеймс стоял возле стремянки, заложив руки за спину. Волосы у него отросли уже почти до плеч. Мягкие, тёмные волны с каштановыми бликами. Гладкие, на ощупь — как шёлк. Если пропускать их сквозь пальцы, они сами скользят. А когда Джеймс приваливается головой к плечу, можно сунуть в них нос и дышать... На таких волосах не держится никакая резинка. Кстати, с хвостиком на затылке Джеймс выглядит ещё младше.   
Томми толкнул дверь плечом, из кухни за ним потянулся одуряющий запах имбирного печенья. Он поставил на стойку широкую стеклянную миску с горячим печеньем, присыпанным коричным сахаром. Бобби вскинул голову, забил хвостом по полу и облизнулся.   
— Тебе нельзя, — строго сказал ему Джеймс.  
— Чё это мне нельзя? — возмутился Бран, оборачиваясь на запах. — Я тут ваще за еду работаю!..  
Джеймс стащил из миски имбирного ангела и перекинул Брану. Тот поймал, откусил ангелу голову и что-то неразборчиво промычал. Прожевав, добавил:  
— Тебя мама что, не учила в людей едой не кидаться?..  
— Так ты ж не человек, — сказал Томми и запустил в него имбирным оленем. — Ты аннигилятор жратвы.   
— Вот чё, — сказал Бран, слизнув сахар с оленьей головы, — у тя старые картонки есть?   
— Зачем тебе? — спросил Томми.  
— Тащи сюда, — велел Бран. — Кудряшке дома ножницы запрещают, хочет оторваться.   
— Мне не... — начал Джеймс.   
— Не запрещали бы — сидел бы дома вырезал, — перебил Бран и облизал пальцы. — Так, чё там дальше?.. Огонёчки куда вешаем?  
Майкл заложил страницу обрывком мишуры, поднялся на ноги. Встал за спиной у Джеймса, сунул руки в карманы. Тот качнулся назад, на мгновение прижался лопатками к груди и отстранился.   
— Чё вскочил? — ревниво спросил Бран. — Вали читай обратно, тут и без тебя рук хватает.  
— Тут печеньем кормят, — ответил Майкл.   
— Обойдёшься, — буркнул Бран. — Кудряшка, не давай ему печенье, у него эта... аллергия. На имбирь.  
— На рожу твою у меня аллергия, — сказал Майкл и протянул ему коробку с гирляндой. — Как вижу — сразу врезать чешется.   
В четыре руки они развесили и зажгли разноцветные лампочки, пристроили на окна ангелов, наклеили звёзды и снежинки, увили стойку мохнатой зелёной гирляндой. Забравшись на стул, Майкл цеплял к старинным бронзовым лампам гроздья блестящих золотых шаров. Томми включил сборник рождественских песен. Напевая себе под нос, он раскладывал печенье на маленькой боковой витрине. Бран ползал под потолком, пристраивая на прокопчённые деревянные балки остатки украшений, которые больше некуда было деть.   
— Это переизбыток декора, — настаивал Джеймс, задрав голову.  
— Это недостаток гвоздей! — говорил Бран, прибивая к балке очередного войлочного снеговика.  
Хлопнула дверь, стайка девчонок, смеясь, ввалилась в паб.  
— Майкл!.. — Элли помахала ему от двери, стряхнула с коротких тёмных волос декабрьскую морось.   
— Привет, — он коротко улыбнулся, не опуская рук. Даже ему с его ростом приходилось тянуться, чтобы прицепить шары к лампе.  
— Помощь нужна?.. — Элли подошла ближе, обхватила его за колени, пальчиками пробежалась вверх по бёдрам. Майкл покачнулся, глянул вниз.  
— Хочешь, чтоб я на тебя свалился?..  
— Ну, в прошлый раз ты свалился удачно, — она весело улыбнулась. — Ты сегодня вроде свободен? — она мельком глянула на Джеймса, подмигнула Брану.  
— Меня сегодня вроде запрягли отрабатывать пиво, — Майкл убрал её руки со своей задницы. — На весь вечер.  
— Да ладно тебе, отвлечёшься на полчаса, — Элли запрокинула голову, уцепилась за ремень его джинсов. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть...  
— Послушайте, он ведь правда может упасть, — нервно сказал Джеймс.  
— Он-то? Да у него равновесие, как у балерины. И ноги... — Элли погладила Майкла по бедру. — Ну так как, ты спустишься или мне подняться к тебе?..  
— Сначала сюда иди, — сердито сказал Томми. — Чего налить?  
Джеймс присел на край диванчика возле стола, который был навечно зарезервирован для друзей. Бобби сунул лохматую морду ему на колени, Джеймс хмуро потрепал его по ушам.   
— Я к тебе ещё подойду, — Элли отцепилась от Майкла, подсела поболтать к Томми. Тот начал расспрашивать про университетскую жизнь и общих знакомых.   
Майкл спрыгнул со стула, присел рядом с Бобби. Зарылся пальцами в длинную клочковатую шерсть.  
— Репутация, — тихо сказал он, глядя на Джеймса снизу вверх.  
— Я понимаю, — шёпотом ответил тот и вздохнул.  
Майкл поднялся, взял последний лист со снежинками, повертел наклейки в руках. Элли возникла рядом, обхватила за пояс:  
— Дай помогу. С ходуль-то своих точно не навернёшься, да?   
Майкл сдержанно выдохнул:  
— Слушай...  
— Это ты слушай. Я вообще по делу, — она расцепила руки, села на угол стола. — Помнишь мою подругу по общаге?.. Ну, Тису? — она кивнула на другой конец паба. Трое дерзко накрашенных девчонок за столиком шептались и глазели на Майкла.   
— Видел. Ты её сюда приводила пару раз.   
— Это она к тебе присматривалась, — сказала Элли. — Страшно хочет с тобой познакомиться.  
— Слушай... — ещё раз начал Майкл.  
— Погодь, — Элли цапнула его за локоть, погладила по руке. — Короче, она дико стремается мужиков. У неё какая-то тёмная история с отчимом была. Подробностей не знаю, но, в общем... и так всё ясно.   
— Херово, — мрачно сказал Майкл. — А я тут при чём?  
— А ты комплексы на раз снимаешь, — сказала Элли. — Я ей про тебя все уши прожужжала, расхвалила со всех сторон. Короче, она решила попробовать.   
— Блять, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
— Она живёт тут недалеко, возле Ривер Ли. Хата сейчас пустая.   
Джеймс гладил Бобби по голове обеими руками, пальцы у него подрагивали.   
— Ну как, поехали?.. — Элли весело улыбнулась, взяла Майкла за плечо. — Я с вами. А то она одна всё равно боится, так что я буду типа моральной поддержки, — она глядела на Майкла и болтала ногами.  
— Слушай... я не мозгоправ, — негромко сказал Майкл. — Есть же всякие телефоны доверия, социальные службы там... Я не лечу наложением члена, хватит про меня эту хрень рассказывать.  
— Ничо не знаю, — Элли помотала головой. — Мне помогло — значит, и другим поможет.  
— У меня... есть кое-кто, — сказал Майкл.   
— Сегодня есть, завтра нет, — она пожала плечами. — Какая разница?.. Ты же ни с кем два раза подряд не трахаешься.  
— Можно я сам буду своим членом распоряжаться? — раздражаясь, спросил Майкл. — Ты б ещё, блять, мой телефон в женском туалете написала — «Майкл, девять дюймов».  
Элли расхохоталась, запрокинув голову.  
— А ты не знал?..  
— Чего я не знал?..  
— Чё, правда без понятия?.. Пойду девкам расскажу, — она спрыгнула со стола, ухмыляясь.  
У Джеймса уши горели, как лампочки. Он гладил Бобби по голове, не поднимая лица.  
— Твою мать, — тихо сказал Майкл, услышав взрыв смеха.   
— А я думал, ты знаешь про телефон, — удивился Бран. Спустился со стремянки, спросил вполголоса: — И чё, не врут про девятидюймовый?  
— Одиннадцатиметровый, блять! — рявкнул Майкл, швырнув на стол лист со снежинками. — Ты меня затрахал уже!.. Дай покурить, — резко добавил он.  
Тот вытянул пачку из кармана. Майкл выхватил из рук всю, ушёл в туалет, хлопнув дверью. Оттуда потянуло табачным дымом.  
— Чё он такой нервный сегодня? — Бран посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот пожал плечами, не поднимая головы. Бран задумчиво втянул носом сигаретный дым. — И чё завелся?.. — вполголоса спросил он. — Я вообще нихера не понял. Его трахаться зовут, а он рожи корчит.  
— Ну, может быть... он не хочет, — пробормотал Джеймс.  
— Ага. Голова болит, — Бран заржал. — Чё ещё за новости — есть у него кое-кто! Он же с богатой своей разбежался. Кто у него ещё может быть?.. — он посмотрел на Джеймса и ухмыльнулся. — Ты, что ли?  
— Щас у тебя голова заболит, потому что я тебе между глаз врежу! — рявкнул Томми.   
Бран спохватился:  
— Тихо, тихо, я ж типа шучу, ну ты чё сразу!..  
— Я тя предупреждал про такие шуточки, — сказал Томми и демонстративно расстегнул ширинку. За стойкой её было не видно, но Брану хватило одного звука расходящейся молнии, чтобы освежить память.  
— Не тронь пиво, — он застыл на месте. — Пиво не тронь! Я ща... я всё обратно верну!  
— Чё ты вернёшь? — с угрозой спросил Томми.  
— Кудряшка, скажи ему, что ты не злишься! — потребовал Бран умоляющим тоном. — Ты ж не злишься!..  
— На то, что ты всё время намекаешь, что Майкл со мной спит? — Джеймс поднял голову и посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— Да он спит со всем, что на глаза попадётся!.. — занервничал Бран. — Ну, давай, скажи ему!  
— И с тобой тоже спит?.. — негромко спросил Джеймс и улыбнулся. — Или ты боишься?..  
— Чё я боюсь?.. — опешив, переспросил Бран.  
— Что девять дюймов не влезут, — улыбка у Джеймса была, как удар под дых.   
— Да ну вас нахер... — обиженно прошептал Бран.   
Томми поймал взгляд Джеймса и показал ему большой палец. Мимо стойки прошмыгнула Тиса, юркнула в мужской туалет.  
— Эй-эй, тебе туда нельзя!.. — запоздало крикнул Томми.  
— Ты чё, полиция нравов? — с облегчением усмехнулся Бран. — Дай девчонке пять минут счастья.  
Джеймс беспомощно переглянулся с Томми. Хлопнула дверь.  
— Так, ну теперь-то я по адресу? — громко спросила Сара с порога. — О! Джеймс! Слава богу! — она подошла, расцеловала его холодными губами. Сняла ярко-рыжее пальто, бросила на сиденье, огляделась.  
— Парковка у тебя для хомячков, что ли? — это уже было к Томми. — Я еле втиснулась, как хер в задницу. Кстати, — она бросила перчатки на стол, огляделась, уперев руки в бока. — А где Майкл?  
Бран ухмыльнулся, закрыл спиной дверь туалета и сложил руки на груди.  
— А он занят. Трахается. Следующей будешь или я тоже сойду?..  
Джеймс прикусил губу, опустил голову.  
— Трахается, говоришь?.. — переспросила Сара. Бран кивнул с наглой улыбкой.   
Сара шагнула к нему, окинула прищуренным взглядом.   
— А ну отойди.  
— Девчонкам туда нельзя, — усмехнулся Бран.  
— Правда?.. И с кем же там Майкл трахается — с мальчиком?..  
Пока Бран собирался, побитый собственной логикой, оттолкнула его в сторону и распахнула дверь.  
— А ну убрала руки от моего мужика, шалава, пока я их не выдернула!  
Через секунду из туалета выкатилась Тиса, за ней вылетела её курточка. Следом Сара вытолкнула Майкла. Тот совершенно не выглядел расстроенным — скорее, наоборот.  
— Я тебе, скотине, хрен оторву и морковку приставлю, раз не знаешь, куда его деть!.. В морозилке будешь хранить, как сувенир! Сядь там, чтоб я тебя видела! — Сара пихнула его к Джеймсу, подошла к притихшим девчонкам и нависла над столом. — Значит, так, красотули. Этого, — она ткнула пальцем в Майкла, — ебу я. Если есть претензии — все вопросы к моему адвокату. Вот телефончик, — она порылась в сумочке и шлепнула на стол визитку.  
— Вы кто? — оторопела Элли.   
Сара выпрямилась, подняла подбородок.  
— Леди Сара Фредерика Кланкарти, дочь восьмого графа Маскерри, — раздельно сказала она и бросила на стол еще две визитки. — А это — мои дантист и косметолог. Перепишите в тетрадочки и другим передайте, что если я хоть одну суку застану в штанах у Винтерхальтера — выдеру волосы и выбью зубы. Ладненько? — она улыбнулась по-акульи и отошла от стола.   
Встретила взгляд Томми, рявкнула по инерции:  
— А ты что уставился?  
— Чего налить?.. — прошептал тот.  
— Чаю! Я за рулём.  
Бран, потирая щёку, с опаской подобрался к Майклу:  
— Ты трахаешь графиню?..   
— Ты графиня?.. — Майкл стоял столбом и смотрел на неё, хмуря брови.  
— Для тебя, козла, — она обняла его за шею и поцеловала в обе щёки, — просто Сара.  
— Ты — графиня!..   
— Вообще-то — нет. Титул наследует мой старший брат, — Сара подобрала пальто, сунула Майклу в руки: — Повесь, будь другом.   
— Ты ужасно вовремя, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Я так рад тебя видеть... Спасибо.  
— Всегда можешь на меня положиться, — она улыбнулась в ответ, глянула на Брана, который так и стоял на месте, наставила на него палец: — Так, ты. Как зовут?  
— Бран...  
— Оставь телефончик на стойке, я потом позвоню.  
Джеймс подвинулся, она села рядом с ним, ласково отпихнув морду Бобби от своих коленей.   
— А я Томми, — тот поставил перед ней чашку чая и блюдце с нарезанным лимоном. — У меня тоже есть телефон.   
Сара окинула его цепким взглядом.  
— Томми — это от Томаса? Томас, будь любезен, изобрази мне сэндвич. Я весь день на ногах — голодная, как собака.  
Тот дёрнулся было отойти, но она поймала его за рукав, посмотрела в лицо и дёрнула молнию ширинки вверх.  
— Ты, конечно, котик, — сказала она, — но не торопи события.  
Томми покраснел, как помидор, попятился.  
— Да это он не вам намекал, — Бран решил вступиться, — это он мне грозил.  
— Серьёзно?.. — Сара высоко подняла брови и посмотрела на Майкла. — А вот теперь мне здесь нравится!..  
— Ну ты губу не раскатывай, — сказал тот. — Томми просто Брана пугал, что пиво испортит.   
— И кого ж ты обидел, чтоб тебя таким пугали?.. — спросила Сара.   
— Кого же он может обидеть, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Он ведь наша богиня любви. Он только благословляет.   
— Так, ты вообще молчи! - Бран зарделся. Значение полного имени до сих пор вызывало у него острую неконтролируемую печаль. — Ты хотел картонки вырезать — вот щас возьмёшь ножницы в зубы и заткнёшься!  
— Я тоже хочу вырезать картонки, — решительно сказала Сара, глядя на Брана. — Не знаю, что это у вас за обычай, но поди раздобудь два раза.  
— А чё ты тут командуешь?.. — насупился Бран. — Иди графиньствуй в другом месте, тут все свои.  
— А я тоже своя, — Сара расстегнула пуговку на шёлковой блузке и расправила ворот. Кокетливо улыбнулась, когда у Брана застыл взгляд. — Ну, спроси меня, почему?..  
— Что почему?.. — повторил Бран, с трудом подняв глаза к её лицу.  
— Спроси меня, почему я своя, — Сара была терпелива: она знала силу воздействия своего полноценного третьего размера.  
— И чё ты своя?..  
— Потому что меня Майкл трахает, — объяснила она и хлопнула глазами. — А теперь пошёл и принёс ножницы.

Как Бран и боялся, засиделись они до утра. Томми принёс старые коробки из-под овощей, которые ещё не успел выкинуть. Бран притащил из офиса наверху разнокалиберные ножницы — четыре штуки. Сара сначала надулась, что её обижают, потом вспомнила, что у неё есть маникюрные.   
Разложив волнистый картон по столу, она размашисто и чётко рисовала фломастером силуэты пряничных человечков, снежинок, ёлок, белых медведей с длинными мордами. Бран резал картон на куски самыми большими ножницами, Томми и Джеймс сидели на полу, накидав туда старых подушек, найденных в дальнем углу мансарды, и вырезали по контуру. Бобби бегал по лестницам туда-сюда каждый раз, как кто-то с грохотом топотал туда или обратно.   
Сара извлекла из сумки россыпь декоративной косметики, даже приволокла чемоданчик из Хаммера, в котором у неё всегда был дорожный набор на случай, если куда-то вдруг захочется сорваться на пару дней. Карандашами и цветным лаком для ногтей раскрашивали пряничные лица, золотили рога оленям. Джеймс забрал себе чёрный лак и капал на бумажных медведей: эта точка — нос, эта — глаз.  
— Настоящий хэндмейд! — сказал он, сверкая глазами.  
Досверкался до того, что Майкл под каким-то предлогом утащил его за собой в офис Томми на десять минут и не выпустил, пока не исцеловал во все места. Вернулись оба румяные, взъерошенные. Никто не заметил.  
Бран раскладывал игрушки по группам, чтобы собрать в гирлянды. Майклу достался большой моток проволоки.   
— Пенетрируй, — коротко велела Сара. Майкл слова не понял, но смысл уловил. Нанизывал готовые, вместе с Джеймсом развешивал над столами.  
Томми бегал на кухню, таскал сэндвичи на всех. Бобби цеплял на хвост бумажные обрезки, прыгал вокруг, щёлкал зубами. Сара спорила с Браном: «Это не композиция, это говно! Смотри, как надо!»   
Джеймс обнимался с Бобби, тот лизал его в нос и щёки.   
— Это с чем ты так делаешь?.. — спрашивала Сара, держа в руке сэндвич. — Охренительно вкусно!..  
Томми польщённо краснел и убегал в кухню.  
Бран пялился в вырез блузки и косился на Майкла.   
Майкл смотрел на Джеймса и улыбался.   
Рождество приближалось.


	26. Chapter 26

Джеймс вздохнул в трубку:  
— Я с ними поговорил...  
— И чего, нахер послали?.. — спросил Майкл.  
Мог бы и не спрашивать. По унылому голосу и так было ясно, что Сазерленды не пришли в восторг от идеи пригласить Майкла на Рождество.   
— Отец сказал, что это семейный праздник, и будет неуместно, если я приглашу кого-то из друзей... — объяснил Джеймс. — А мама сказала, что бабушка и дедушка меня не поймут. Что они пожилые консервативные люди, и не надо создавать им неудобств...  
Джеймс опять вздохнул и добавил:  
— Прости. Мне так жаль...   
— Да ладно тебе, — Майкл лёг на свой диван, пристроил пятки на подоконник. — Я знал, что они не согласятся.   
— Это несправедливо, — сказал Джеймс. — Там будет куча людей, которые видят друг друга раз в год. И называются семьёй только потому, что у них одинаковая фамилия. Половина из них даже не помнит, сколько мне лет. А ты... — он замолчал.  
— Наверное, они думают, что я — как Бобби, — сказал Майкл. — Мебель погрызу или нассу в угол.  
Джеймс непроизвольно хихикнул, потом снова стал серьёзным.  
— Они не против, что я общаюсь с тобой. Просто...  
— Просто не тащи в дом всякий мусор, — сказал Майкл. — Я понимаю, кудряшка.   
— Ты — не мусор! Перестань так о себе говорить! — возмутился Джеймс.  
— Ладно, ладно, — примирительно сказал Майкл. — Привези мне какой-нибудь сувенир из Шотландии.  
Он не обижался. Он и не ждал, что Джеймс уломает родителей — с первого раза всё было ясно, с премьеры. Типа — ты, конечно, развлекайся как хочешь, сыночка дорогая, но как приходишь с улицы — вытирай ноги и мой руки с мылом.   
Кажется, они были вместе целую вечность. А обернись назад, посчитай — месяца два с хвостиком. Майкл заглядывал в себя, как в колодец: ну, что там?.. Не отпустило?.. Не разонравилось?.. Вопросы рикошетили, как эхо, сталкивались, перекидывались по-новому: что будет дальше?.. Как долго ещё прятаться?.. Сколько всё это продлится?.. Наверное, ведь люди как-то планируют — повстречаемся месяц-другой и разойдёмся. Поживём вместе годик и айда.  
А если не годик?.. А вдруг — навсегда?.. И что? Как это понять?..  
Майкл твёрдо знал, что отношения всегда кончаются. Любовники расстанутся, друзья уйдут — это жизнь, она вот такая штука. Некоторым везёт, конечно, но это удача, её не просчитаешь. Или неудача. Как в гонках: даже если ты собран и сосредоточен, кто-то рядом вывернет руль в тебя — и вперёд, лети, держись за песок зубами.  
Вопрос только во времени — когда...   
— Что тебе привезти?.. — оживился Джеймс.  
— А что хочешь, — беспечно отозвался Майкл. — Хоть кружку с чертополохом. Ну, бывают такие, сувенирные.   
— Хорошо... — Джеймс явно задумался. — А ты не хочешь чего-нибудь особенного?..  
— Так она и будет особенная, — отозвался Майкл. Он смотрел в потолок, на потянувшуюся от окна старую трещину в побелке. — У меня ещё нет ничего из Шотландии.  
Джеймс хмыкнул, будто хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался.  
Отношения всегда кончаются, и это всегда больно. Пока не кончились — Майкл торопился жить. Они с Джеймсом виделись каждый день. Занимались сексом во всех удобных и неудобных местах. На парковке в кабриолете, подняв крышу и откинув сиденья. В пустой университетской аудитории, намотав на ручки двери велосипедный замок — незаменимая, кстати, вещь, можно закрыться везде, где захочется. В кабинке примерочной — очень быстро и очень тихо. Джеймс кусал себя за ладонь, чтобы молчать, а у Майкла и так рот был занят. В отеле, когда Джеймс снимал им обычный скромный номер где-нибудь на окраине. В кинотеатре на последнем сеансе. Однажды оказалось, что они не одни такие умные — через несколько рядов впереди сидела другая парочка. Пацаны были младше Джеймса. Сползли на пол, ещё когда реклама перед сеансом не кончилась. Майкл сразу почувствовал себя страшно взрослым и сдержанным. Послушали чужую возню минут пять и сами оказались на полу. Пять минут ушло на то, чтобы убедить Джеймса не скромничать — но тот всё равно больше прислушивался и хихикал, чем целовался. В конце концов Майкл просто утащил его гулять дальше.  
Они ели в кафе из одной тарелки, покупали в МакДональдсе две большие картошки-фри и два разных соуса, чтобы перекусить на ходу. Оказалось, Джеймс сам иногда балуется фаст-фудом — с тех пор, как мать потребовала, чтобы он никогда к нему не прикасался. Они таскали друг у друга картошку и хохотали, как ненормальные. Часами бродили по городу, счастливые, потерянные, молчаливые.  
— А что делаешь на Новый год?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Сара зовёт нас к себе, — сказал Джеймс. — У неё будет вечеринка человек на пятьсот.  
— И Томми приглашал. Но у нас все перепьются, как обычно — ещё до полуночи.  
Джеймс фыркнул:  
— У Сары будет то же самое, не сомневайся.  
— Слушай, — сказал Майкл. — А давай не так?..  
— А как?.. — растерянно переспросил Джеймс.   
— Мы с тобой и там, и там будем два трезвенника. Знаешь, как это уныло, когда все нажрались, а ты сидишь, как стекло, и вообще не в теме?..  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Джеймс.  
— Короче, — Майкл скинул ноги с подоконника, сел. — У нас есть дом под Дорчестером. На берегу. Не прям на пляже, конечно, но недалеко от моря. Развалюха, но крепкая. Давай поедем туда?..  
Джеймс замолчал, потом тихо спросил:  
— Встречать Новый год?..  
— Ну да. Ты когда возвращаешься в Лондон?  
— Двадцать девятого, вечером, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Вот я тебя подберу тридцатого утром, и рванём.  
Джеймс замолчал. Майкл тоже молчал, ждал ответа.  
Они умели сидеть в тишине. Каждый занимался чем-то своим, иногда поднимали глаза, обменивались взглядами. Научились заканчивать фразы друг за друга, а потом и заканчивать стало не нужно. «А знаешь...» — задумчиво говорил Джеймс. «А давай», — отвечал Майкл.   
Иногда посреди молчания Майклу страшно хотелось что-то сказать. Иногда он открывал глаза в ночи с какой-то мыслью, которая ему приснилась. Но он никак не мог распознать, что это были за слова, что за мысли.   
Это было что-то простое, будто короткая строчка из песни, застрявшая в голове. Или случайно подобранная фраза, которую уронил турист: слова незнакомые, но звучит гладко. Майкл повторял их про себя, как случайный набор звуков. Как леденец, перекатывал на языке, хмурясь и вслушиваясь: а смысл-то в этом какой-то есть?..  
— Хорошо, — сказал Джеймс. — Давай. А кто ещё будет?  
— Да никого не будет, — удивился Майкл. — Вдвоём поедем.   
— Вдвоём?..  
— А ты с собой кого-то позвать хочешь?..  
— Не хочу, — сказал Джеймс и, кажется, улыбнулся.  
— Вот и я не хочу. Мне тебя хватает. Ты, главное, соберись заранее, — велел Майкл. — Ехать часа четыре, лучше бы добраться, пока светло.   
— Ладно, — Джеймс заговорил собранно, как всегда, когда начинал что-то планировать. — Что мне с собой брать?.. Что понадобится?..  
— Что-нибудь тёплое. Ботинки нормальные — там снег лежит, — сказал Майкл. — Книжку возьми — почитаешь, если скучно станет. Что ты с собой вообще берёшь, когда путешествуешь?.. Шампунь, расчёску, носки, там...  
— Трусы, — серьёзно сказал Джеймс.  
— Ты ж со мной едешь, — так же серьёзно отозвался Майкл. — Какие нахрен трусы.   
— Точно, — согласился тот. — Вычёркиваю.  
— Зубную щётку. Футболку, чтоб спать.  
— Я сплю в пижаме, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Тогда её бери. По дороге заглянем в Лидл, закупимся жратвой. Чтоб никуда не дёргаться.  
— А мы надолго туда?..  
— Дней на пять. Третьего января уедем.   
— Слушай, Майкл... — нерешительно начал Джеймс. — А мы можем взять с собой Бобби?..  
— Да не вопрос! Возьмём, конечно. Купим ему деликатесных консервов, чтобы тоже порадовался.  
— Если бы я был рядом, я бы тебя сейчас обнял, — сдавленно прошептал Джеймс. Он опять улыбался.  
— Лучше знаешь, что?.. — сказал Майкл. — Перезвони мне вечером. Когда в пижаме будешь. Расскажешь, какая она у тебя.

В конце декабря в доме всегда была суматоха: чемоданы, сборы, упаковка подарков. Рождество Майкл каждый год встречал в Ирландии, с огромной рыжеволосой семьёй. Джеймса там приняли бы, как родного, потому что друг нашего Майкла — наш друг, но Сазерленды упёрлись: никакого отступления от традиций. Майкл, в общем, не переживал на их счёт. Грустно было только, что с Джеймсом не увидишься до самого конца декабря...  
— Тёплые вещи. Бельё. Мои туфли. Твой коричневый пиджак. Фен.  
— Фен-то зачем? — спросил Кристофер.  
Эмма оторвалась от списка, посмотрела на него поверх очков.  
— А у них есть?.. Я не помню.  
— Ты каждый год это спрашиваешь. Всё у них есть.  
По всей гостиной лежали вещи, два старых чемодана с разбитыми колёсиками терпеливо ждали сборов, раскрыв пасти. Пузатый телевизор негромко рассказывал о погоде. Эмма ставила галочки: аптечка, зонтики, дополнительный свитер, коробочка с золотыми серёжками — подарок Кристофера на юбилей. Майкл сгрузил на диван пару фланелевых рубашек и стопку футболок.   
— Ты так мало берёшь?.. — удивилась Эмма. — Мы ведь на две недели едем!  
— Я вот как раз сказать хотел, — Майкл неловко вздохнул. — Я пораньше вернусь. На Новый год не останусь.  
— Майкл, ну что ты говоришь, — с укором сказал Эмма. — Бабушка с дедушкой тебя целый год не видели.  
— И чего, за неделю не насмотрятся?.. Мам, что мне там делать столько времени?.. Телевизор смотреть?  
— Отдыхать, — строго сказала Эмма. — Отвлечься от работы. Тебя дома не застанешь, пропадаешь до ночи.   
— А что ему, до старости с нами жить? — вдруг спросил Кристофер.  
Эмма подняла брови. Сняв очки, потёрла глаза, села в кресло.  
— Мы же всегда вместе ездили, — удивлённо сказала она.  
— Так мы и едем вместе, — Кристофер подошёл к ней сзади, положил руки на плечи. — А на Новый год можно, как раньше — пойти шляться по кабакам. Без детей, — негромко сказал он, нагнувшись к её уху.  
— Ой, какие тебе ещё кабаки, — она хлопнула его по плечу скатанным в рулон полотенцем и улыбнулась. — Мы же в этом году к озёрам хотели... — вспомнила она.   
— А это с самого начала дурацкая затея была, — сказал Кристофер, выпрямляясь. — Что там делать зимой, скажи мне? Купаться?  
Она сложила руки на коленях, как школьница. Сосредоточенно нахмурилась. Кристофер легонько покачал её из стороны в сторону, как куклу:  
— Ну вот ты глянь, — он кивнул на Майкла, у которого плечи занимали весь дверной проём. — Этого лося на привязи держать?..   
— На какой ещё привязи, — Эмма вздохнула. — Что ты несёшь.  
— Мам, я тут справлюсь, — сказал Майкл. — Дом не спалю, с голоду не помру.   
— С плитой обращаться умеет, я свидетель, — Кристофер кивнул. — Как пылесос включается, тоже знает. И дорогу до Теско найдёт, не заблудится. Парню двадцать лет, можно в жизнь выпускать.  
— Ой, ну что вы меня за дурочку держите, — Эмма махнула рукой и улыбнулась. — Хорошо, хорошо.  
Майкл шагнул к ней, нагнулся, чтобы обнять. Она обхватила его руками за шею, прижалась губами к щеке, вдруг прослезилась и убежала в спальню — искать запасные очки.  
Майкл встретился взглядом с Кристофером. Тот смотрел хмуро, будто сердился на что-то.  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответил тот, глядя в упор. Смотрел, будто ждал чего-то.  
Майкл покрутился по гостиной, зачем-то трогая разложенные вещи, потом спросил:   
— Слушай... А ты не помнишь, где ключи от дома в Чидеоке?..  
— У меня, — сказал Кристофер. — А что?..   
— Да я думаю... приглашу туда кого-нибудь пожить пару дней. Ты не против?  
Кристофер взял с телевизора вчерашнюю газету, развернул.  
— Зови, кого хочешь, — сказал он очень спокойным голосом.  
— Я вот думаю... — тихо сказал Майкл, — Джаймсу там понравится.   
Кристофер кашлянул, будто ему что-то попало в горло, внимательно изучил вчерашний прогноз погоды.   
— А что, — сказал он. — Хороший мальчишка. Вы прям сдружились.   
— Ну, он... — Майкл отвернулся, подёргал штору. — Он мне...  
Кристофер снова кашлянул, встряхнул газету. Майкл тяжело вздохнул.  
— Хороший мальчишка, — повторил Кристофер. — А что. Умненький.   
— Ты почему раскашлялся? — Эмма взволнованно заглянула в гостиную. — Горло болит? А что такой красный? Температура?..  
— В горло что-то попало, — сдавленно сказал Кристофер. — Дай воды, а?  
Майкл обернулся от окна, но Кристофер на него не смотрел. Только бросил через плечо, серьёзно и тихо:  
— Матери не говори.   
— Майкл!.. Тебе тоже воды?.. — Эмма вернулась со стаканом, отчего-то перепугалась. — Что случилось? Что-то случилось?..  
— Всё в порядке, — Кристофер забрал у неё стакан, приобнял. — Что ты опять паникуешь.  
— Я чувствую, вы что-то скрываете, — она переводила взгляд с одного на другого. — Я должна знать!  
— Родная моя, — Кристофер взял её под локоть и поцеловал в щёку. — Вот не в обиду тебе, но есть мужские разговоры не для твоих ушек. Парень вырос, больше ничего не случилось. Идём, надо ещё твое платье на вечер взять, — он увёл её в коридор. — То, синее, помнишь?  
— Синее? Я же его выкинула три года назад!  
— Разве синее?.. Я сказал — зелёное!  
Майкл смотрел в окно, теребил в пальцах штору. Дышал с трудом, как астматик. Прислушивался к голосам из родительской спальни.  
— Давай расскажем, — негромко сказал Кристофер. — Может, пора?..  
— Нечего тут рассказывать, — отрезала Эмма. — О чём вы шептались? Что-то случилось?..   
— Ничего, — после паузы ответил тот. — Всё в порядке. 

Шиннейд снова была беременна, тётя Эйрин ходила с тростью после операции на колене. Брайан поступил в Тринити, дядя Кевин женился, Дейдра вышла замуж. Старший Фергюс пошёл в первый класс, младшему Фергюсу исполнилось три месяца, дедушка Галлахер и бабушка Мейрид отпраздновали пятьдесят пятую годовщину свадьбы. Лайам нашёл работу, Кейрана взяли в сборную, Нисса была помолвлена, Норин закончила школу, Райан уехал в Корк, Шеймус вернулся из Ливерпуля.   
Обмен новостями занимал всё то время, что семья проводила вместе. Нельзя же было просто огорошить и уйти — каждое значимое событие, словно младенца, нужно было с гордостью предъявить всем и у каждого спросить его мнение. Двоюродные племянники висли на Майкле гроздьями. Чтобы разместить всю семью за одним столом, приходилось занимать стулья у соседей. Здесь всегда было шумно, всегда было весело. Гора подарков была высотой с ёлку, задвинутую в угол гостиной. Но для полного счастья здесь страшно не хватало Джеймса.  
Майкл не мог перестать думать — понравилось бы ему здесь? Что бы он сказал? Хотел бы он оказаться в этом радостном гаме, петь со всеми «Каменистую дорогу в Дублин», зажигать свечи в окнах, чтобы Мария и Иосиф нашли приют?.. Делать венки из плюща и остролиста, чтобы принести на кладбище? Не смешно бы ему было оставить стакан Гиннеса для Санты и морковку для Рудольфа, пойти в церковь?..   
— Не смешно, — сказал Джеймс. — Я бы сам сейчас выпил Гиннеса и закусил морковкой.  
Он позвонил вечером. Майкл незаметно выбрался из-за стола, накинул тёплую куртку, вышел из дома.   
— Ты не представляешь, как я тебе завидую, — сказал Джеймс. — Тут такая тоска...  
— Ты как-нибудь продержись ещё пять дней, — попросил Майкл. — А потом я тебя украду.  
— Вот бы ты украл меня прямо сейчас, — вздохнул Джеймс.  
Майкл спустился с крыльца, выдохнул облачко пара. Ночь была морозной, между колючими звёздами висел острый сияющий месяц. Во всех домах по соседству горел свет.   
— Я и не знал, что ты ходишь в церковь, — пробормотал Джеймс.  
— Только на Рождество, с семьёй.   
— А ты вообще... ммм... ничего, что я спрашиваю?..  
— Я католик, — сказал Майкл. — Ну, так... почти.   
— Почему?.. Ты не веришь в Бога?..  
— Ну в Рождество-то я верю.   
— А я — нет, — грустно сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл смотрел на звёзды, задрав голову.  
— Но ведь кто-то же всё это придумал, — сказал он.   
— Никто ничего не придумывал. Это эволюция...  
— Не-не-не. Я знаю про эволюцию. Я и не говорю, что Бог создал землю за семь дней. Я о другом.  
— О чём?.. — заинтересовался Джеймс.   
— Ты умеешь стихи писать? — спросил Майкл.  
— Ну... да... — тот смутился. — А при чём тут стихи?..  
— Вот когда ты их придумал, тебе ведь нужно взять ручку, сесть и записать?..  
— Нужно.  
— Вот и он сначала всё придумал, — сказал Майкл. — А потом началась эволюция.  
— Интересная концепция... А почему ты не ходишь в церковь?  
— Незачем, — сказал Майкл. — Я ж в церковной школе учился. Находился на всю жизнь вперёд.  
— Но ты не можешь называть себя католиком, если ты не придерживаешься определённых правил, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Я ирландский католик, — со значением сказал Майкл. — Нахер правила! Мы тут почти все такие.  
Джеймс негромко засмеялся.   
— А ты знаешь какие-нибудь старинные легенды? — спросил он.  
— Полно.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Джеймс. — Хотя, подожди... Знаешь, что. Я сейчас уйду подальше от гостей, закроюсь в своей комнате, подвину кресло к окну и заберусь в него с ногами. Зажгу ночник и накроюсь пледом. И ты будешь мне что-нибудь рассказывать.  
— Ты ж там так и отрубишься, в кресле, — предупредил Майкл.  
— Нет, потом я переберусь в постель...   
Майкл обошёл дом по кругу, дожидаясь, пока Джеймс устроится в тихом месте и слушая шуршание в трубке. Стрельнул сигарету у кузена, вышедшего покурить. Сел на старые качели, устроенные во дворе.  
— Давай, — сказал Джеймс. — Расскажи что-нибудь самое любимое.   
— Знаешь сказку про Тёмного Патрика и повелителя ворон Кромахи?.. — Майкл оттолкнулся ногами, качнулся. Старые цепи тихо скрипнули. — Жил однажды король Коннахта. Он был хорошим королём, но сыновья у него были — три дятла.  
— В буквальном смысле?.. — удивился Джеймс.  
— Да нет. В смысле — три дебила.   
Привалившись головой к цепи, Майкл замёрзшими пальцами держал трубку возле уха и тихо рассказывал. Иногда останавливался, слушал ровное дыхание.  
— А дальше?.. — спрашивал Джеймс.  
— Я думал, ты уже дрыхнешь.  
— Нет. Давай дальше.  
И Майкл говорил дальше.   
В домах начали гаснуть огни. Шиннейд принесла ему кружку горячего чая с ромом и кусок кекса. Месяц наклонился, застрял в голых ветвях старого терновника. Майкл перекладывал телефон из одной руки в другую, отогревал пальцы в карманах. И говорил.  
— Знаешь, что... — пробормотал Джеймс. — Я всё-таки сейчас засну...  
Он зевнул.  
— Напиши мне завтра, как проснёшься, — сказал Майкл.  
— Я напишу. Ты знаешь... Майкл, я...  
Тот молчал.  
— Я по тебе страшно скучаю, — тихо сказал Джеймс.


	27. Chapter 27

— А чей это дом? — с любопытством спросил Джеймс.  
Майкл гремел ключами, присев на корточки и заглядывая в замочную скважину — тяжёлая старая дверь не поддавалась.   
— Отцовский. Он тут жил раньше. Вот блядство, только бы не примёрз...  
Джеймс стоял рядом, по колено в снегу, и оглядывался.   
Дом был старый, приземистый, сложенный из светлого камня. На посеревшей от времени кладке нарос мох, окна в квадратных переплётах занесло снегом. Под стенами, увитыми облетевшим плющом, вразнобой росли какие-то кусты. За палисадником давно никто не ухаживал: стебли сухой крапивы у дороги поднимались выше человеческого роста.   
Майкл поднялся на ноги, врезался в дверь плечом. Ключ заскрежетал и провернулся.   
— Тут давно никто не живёт, — сказал Майкл, перешагивая через порог. — Мы приезжаем летом на пару недель, а так он всё время пустой стоит. Миссис Льюис за ним приглядывает.  
В доме было темно и холодно. Майкл нашарил на стене щиток, звонко щёлкнул переключателем. Над кухонным столом загорелась лампа в старом тряпичном абажуре с бахромой, вздрогнул и загудел холодильник. Бобби сунул нос внутрь, зацокал когтями по крашеному деревянному полу.  
Комната была всего одна, зато просторная. Под низким выбеленным потолком тянулись толстые деревянные балки. Широкий, грубо сложенный камин делил дом на две половины. Одну занимала кухня с газовой плиткой и массивным пыльным буфетом. Там же висело оцинкованное корыто для стирки, пятнистое от времени. Другую — высокая кровать с железной спинкой, застеленная покрывалом. Перед каменной ступенькой камина лежал выцветший ковёр.  
Джеймс огляделся со счастливой улыбкой.  
— Как здесь здорово!..  
— Не раздевайся пока, а то дуба дашь, — предупредил Майкл. — Я сейчас всё устрою.  
Он вернулся к машине, открыл багажник. Вместительный Фольксваген, одолженный у Брана, остался прямо на дороге: чтобы запарковать, надо было бы сначала расчистить снег перед домом. Майкл обеими руками выцепил все лидловские пакеты, занёс в дом, сгрузил возле холодильника. Притащил оба чемодана. Пошевелил каминную заслонку. Поймал за ухо Бобби, который чуть не пристроился помочиться на стойку для поленьев в камине, вывел на улицу и показал на крапиву:   
— Вот тут — можно. В доме — нельзя.  
Пёс виновато опустил морду в снег и вздохнул.  
У задней стороны дома, прикрытые навесом от снега и дождя, лежали дрова. Майкл набрал целую охапку, принёс к камину.  
— Я могу помочь, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Я сам, — Майкл улыбнулся. — Сиди.  
Сидеть тот не стал. Прошёлся по комнате, поглазел на книжные полки возле кровати, антикварную швейную машинку на столике с гнутыми чугунными ножками. Провёл пальцем по пыльным кованым подсвечникам на каминной полке, перебрал коллекцию пластинок возле проигрывателя.   
— А можно его включить?..   
— Только в розетку воткни. И иглу проверь, запылилась наверняка.   
Джеймс вынул из конверта пластинку с хитами АББА, включил. Забрался в большое кресло в углу, сбросив ботинки, сунул руки в рукава. Пар от дыхания медленно таял в неподвижном воздухе.   
Майкл кинул куртку на кухонный стол, занялся камином. Бобби, обследовав комнату, вернулся к хозяину и лег рядом.   
— Чаю хочешь? — Майкл щёлкнул зажигалкой и подпалил кусок газеты. Пламя резво занялось, прильнуло к сухим поленьям. Джеймс спустил ноги на пол:  
— Давай я заварю.  
Майкл притащил баллон с газом, подсоединил к плитке, поставил чайник на огонь. От камина потянуло теплом.  
— Скоро согреешься, — пообещал Майкл.  
— А ты часто приезжал сюда раньше?  
Джеймс зашуршал фольгой, насыпал ложку чая в заварочный чайник, снял две кружки с крючков.  
— Я и сейчас летом приезжаю. В отпуск, — Майкл усмехнулся. — Тут тихо. И море. Что ещё нужно?..  
— Один? — ревниво спросил Джеймс.  
— Один.   
Пока комната согревалась, Джеймс переложил в холодильник продукты из пакетов, Майкл протёр шваброй лужицы от снега на полу. Снял с кровати тонкий матрас, устроил на ковре перед камином. Потом сел возле огня рядом с Джеймсом, протянул руки к теплу. Пламя жадно гудело и потрескивало. Джеймс прислонился головой к плечу Майкла, обнял пальцами горячую кружку. Бобби лёг у него в ногах, подставил мохнатый серый живот под ласку.  
— Не отель, конечно. Но скучно не будет.  
— Я не неженка, — буркнул Джеймс.  
— Да я не в этом смысле, — удивлённо ответил Майкл. — Просто тут, ну... не роскошно.  
— Тут здорово, — ответил Джеймс, разглядывая стены. — А чьи это фотографии? Это твой отец?  
— Это он с братом. С дядей Леннертом.  
— А где он сейчас?  
— Говорят, умер. Давно, я тогда ещё не родился.  
— Такой молодой?..  
— Я про него почти ничего не знаю. Отец про него мало рассказывал. А мать вспоминать не любит. Всегда говорила, мол, не нужно мне этого знать. Там какая-то тёмная история. Отец однажды проговорился, что Леннерта выгнали из дома.  
— Как это — выгнали? — Джеймс поднял голову с его плеча.  
— В прямом смысле. Видеть тебя не хотим, и катись куда хочешь. Ему было шестнадцать. Ну вот что можно сделать в шестнадцать, чтоб тебя на улицу выперли?.. — Майкл хмуро посмотрел в свою кружку.  
— И как же он жил?..  
— Вроде бы шлялся по приятелям, подрабатывал где-то... — Майкл пожал плечами. — Я думаю, он не умер.  
— Где же он?  
— В тюрьме, — буркнул Майкл. — Я однажды услышал, как мать про него говорила. Что он связался не с той компанией. Она вечно боялась, что и меня по той же дороге понесёт. Когда я у друзей пропадал, постоянно звонила им домой — «Майкл ещё у вас? Что он делает? Чем занимается?» — он раздражённо вздохнул.  
— Ты с ней не ладишь?  
— Она бы меня под замок посадила, если бы не отец. Когда мне двенадцать было, они постоянно ругались — шёпотом, чтобы я не слышал. Но стены-то тонкие.  
— А сейчас что? — Джеймс сунул нос в ворот его серого свитера, вздохнул.  
— Я не спрашивал. Может, поняла, что я не собираюсь ширяться и машины угонять.  
Майкл пнул полено в камине, сноп искр взвился к закопченному каменному своду.   
— Отец про Леннерта всегда только хорошее говорил. Что там на самом деле случилось — чёрт знает. Но я думаю, на долгий срок за пустяки не сажают. Может, он убил кого-то. Или с бандой связался.   
— А другая родня про него ничего не знает?  
— А отец со своими не общается. Обмолвился как-то случайно, что это всё из-за них. Я их и не видел ни разу. Только с ирландской роднёй знаком.  
— Странное совпадение, — хмыкнул Джеймс. — Я тоже половины своей семьи не знаю. Только с отцовской стороны, а про маминых родителей мы никогда не говорим.  
— Может, мы братья? — хмыкнул Майкл. — Кузены. Представь, если твои и мои скрывают одну и ту же тайну?..  
— Ты это не серьезно, — Джеймс приподнялся, настороженно посмотрел ему в лицо.  
— А что? — Майкл усмехнулся. — Вот оказалось бы, что мы — одна семья. Вот было бы... — он осёкся.  
— Было бы — что?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Да забудь, — Майкл помрачнел, отвёл взгляд. — Глупости.  
Так странно и больно оказалось представить даже на миг, что они с Джеймсом могут быть связаны. Не влечением — кровью. Чувства могут остыть, страсть может уйти, а родство не отменишь.  
Вот тогда они точно могли бы быть вместе. И никто ни о чём не подумал бы. Жили бы вместе. Спали вместе. Каждый день, просыпаешься — а эта вихрастая голова лежит в соседней кровати, сопит в подушку. Тонкие загорелые руки на одеяле. И можно тихонько перебраться к нему, обнять сонного, горячего, и пока никто их не слышит, вжаться в родное гибкое тело, разбудить поцелуями в сухие губы, задрать майку, спустить на бедра трусы, сунуть ладонь...  
— Майкл, — тихо позвал Джеймс. — У тебя такое лицо...  
— Какое?.. — тот моргнул, проглотил вздох.  
— О чем ты сейчас думал?.. — Джеймс пробежал кончиками пальцев по его щеке, погладил складку между бровей.  
— О ерунде, — хрипло сказал Майкл. — Был бы ты моим братом — не видать бы тебе твоего колледжа. И Парижа.  
— А может, это ты был бы — моим, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — И учился бы сейчас в Школе драмы.  
— Да что ты... — «пургу несешь», не договорил Майкл. Представил так ясно, что стрельнуло в груди. Себя — красивым, богатым, уверенным. Без запаха пота в конце рабочего дня, без вечной черноты под ногтями, без чужих взглядов с опаской, без мелочи на ладони в супермаркете. — Да ладно тебе, — сипло буркнул он, потёр костяшками пальцев по колючему свитеру, под которым что-то надсадно свербело. — Давай я лучше делом займусь.  
— Майкл... — Джеймс попытался удержать, но тот всё равно встал. Огляделся, пробежал взглядом по дому. — Пойду дорожку расчищу. А то к дому не подойти. И машину переставить надо. Сиди, грейся.  
Джеймс смотрел на него с обидой. Майкл накинул куртку, сунул ноги в ботинки.   
— Ну, чего? — беспомощно спросил он. — Там снега по колено. Не прыгать же по сугробам каждый раз...  
Он орудовал лопатой зло, размашисто, соскребая снег и откидывая его в сторону. Тоже мне, братья. Тоже мне, блин, семья. Размечтался. Нечего тут ждать. Скоро всё кончится.  
Мысли были верные, но от них хотелось сдохнуть прям тут, на месте. Чтоб ничего больше не чувствовать. Чтоб ничего не видеть.   
Он воткнул лопату в снег, тяжело дыша. Вроде не запыхался, но одышка была такая, будто пробежал марафон. Лицо горело, в груди всё клокотало и завязывалось узлами. Жар разбегался оттуда, как при простуде.   
Братья, блядь. Придумал тоже. Ума-то нет.  
Майкл вытер мокрое от пота лицо, оставил лопату у стены, перепарковал Фольксваген ближе к дому. Вернулся. Сбросил ботинки под вешалку, налил в чайник воды, грохнул крышкой. Джеймс смотрел на него исподлобья, кутаясь в вязаный плед.  
— Майкл... Я что-то не то сказал?..  
— Нет, — бросил тот.  
— А что тогда? Что с тобой?..  
Майкл встал посреди комнаты, машинально сжимая кулаки.  
— Я люблю тебя.  
Сказал и сам удивился. У Джеймса расширились глаза.  
— Я люблю тебя, — повторил Майкл. — Вот что со мной.  
Джеймс вскочил, врезался лбом ему в грудь, обхватил руками так, что заныло под рёбрами.  
— И я — тебя, — прошептал он.  
Сразу всё стало ещё хуже. Майкл обнял его, выдохнул в тёмную макушку, пахнущую древесным дымом.  
— Что нам делать теперь? — спросил он.  
— Я не знаю, — прошептал Джеймс, спрятав лицо в серый свитер.  
— Я думал, будем просто встречаться, — шёпотом сказал Майкл. — Просто секс, никто никому не должен. А теперь что... Я не могу без тебя. Не хочу без тебя.  
— Разве это плохо?.. — сдавленно спросил Джеймс.  
— Да ты посмотри на нас. Принц и нищий. Смех один.  
Джеймс задрал голову, серьезно посмотрел в глаза.  
— Нет ничего смешного. Я боялся... — он покусал губу. — Я думал, ты только развлекаешься. Я в тебя давно уже...  
— А я в тебя сразу, — вздохнул Майкл. — Наверное. Ты ещё тогда сидел, ногой качал... У костоправа сариного. Я думал — это у меня на неё встал. А оказалось — ты...  
Джеймс тихо засмеялся, потёрся щекой о колкую шерсть свитера.  
— Видишь — никакой у меня, блять, романтики, — виновато сказал Майкл. — Только секс на уме.  
— Не нужна мне романтика, — Джеймс поднял голову, глаза у него светились. — Мне нужен ты.

На пол ложились закатные полосы, ползали по нему, как котята, ощупывая крашеные доски, сбившееся клетчатое одеяло, брошенное перед камином, смятые подушки, ножку кухонного стола, под которую был подложен кусок деревяшки, серые носки Джеймса, босые ноги Майкла в подвернутых джинсах. Солнечный свет вскарабкался на стены, потемнел, стал оранжевым, как сигнал светофора.   
Майкл вытянул руку, подставил пальцы под умирающие лучи.  
— У тебя красивые руки... — Джеймс лежал, привалившись головой к его плечу.  
— Правда?.. — Майкл развернул ладонь. Джеймс притянул её к губам, прижался к ней:  
— Очень...  
Майкл смутился, убрал руку. Перекатился на живот, поднял сброшенную на пол книгу.  
— Лучше скажи, как ты в этом разбираешься? Это ж стихи.  
— Что с ними не так? — Джеймс улыбался, глядя на него, будто узнал какую-то тайну.  
— Их же понять невозможно! Пишут в столбик, выражаются, как пиздец. Вот что это, нахрен, такое... — Майкл наугад раскрыл книгу. — «Трудами изнурен, хочу уснуть...»  
— Давай я тебе расскажу! — Джеймс приподнялся на локте.  
— Не-не, погоди. Тут вроде всё просто. — Майкл сосредоточенно нахмурился, как на экзамене. — Трудами изнурен, хочу уснуть, — негромко прочел он, — блаженный отдых обрести в постели.  
Он глубоко вдохнул, прикрыл глаза. Он, чёрт возьми, хорошо помнил, что такое бессонница, когда после тяжелого дня ноет все тело, гудят ноги, глаза не могут открыться — а мысли скачут и скачут, как ненормальные, и у каждой, как консервная банка на хвосте, брякает имя — Джеймс, Джеймс, Джеймс.  
— Но только лягу, вновь пускаюсь в путь — в своих мечтах — к одной и той же цели, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
Было так — лунный свет бил в окно с такой силой, что стекло опасно потрескивало. Взгляд скользил по стенам, по обрывкам журналов и фотографиям, но не видел ни одного лица — потому что среди них не было Джеймса.   
— Мои мечты и чувства в сотый раз идут к тебе дорогой пилигрима, и, не смыкая утомлённых глаз, я вижу тьму, что и слепому зрима, — прочёл Майкл.   
Было так — комната казалась чёрно-белой. Он лежал, закинув руку за голову. В стаканчике с подписью «Джеймс» стояли карандаши. Было так?.. Или приснилось?..  
— Усердным взором сердца и ума во тьме тебя ищу, лишённый зренья...  
Шелест одежды, треск статики, голая спина в темноте, скрип половиц, чёрные волосы на белой подушке.  
— И кажется великолепной тьма, когда в неё ты входишь светлой тенью, — сказал Майкл. Покусал губу, качнул головой. — Мне от любви покоя не найти, — добавил он и сам понял — правда. — И днем и ночью — я всегда в пути.  
— Майкл... — выдохнул Джеймс. Он прижимал пальцы ко рту, смотрел огромными глазами, будто сейчас заплачет.  
— Чего? — удивлённо спросил тот. — Клёвые стихи у твоего Шекспира. Но вот нет чтоб сразу сказать — думаю о тебе, аж спать не могу.  
Он снова лёг на спину, подложил руки под голову.  
— Ты даже не представляешь, какой ты талантливый, — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Я-то?.. Не говори ерунды, — фыркнул Майкл. — Меня даже из школьного театрального кружка выперли.  
— За что?!  
— На каждой репетиции пугал девчонок до визга, — улыбнулся Майкл. — Я волка играл, а они как меня видели, все слова забывали.  
— Могу себе представить, — Джеймс провёл по щекам ладонью. — Я тоже иногда всё забываю, когда тебя вижу.  
Майкл сгрёб его в охапку, завалил на себя. От камина шло ровное мягкое тепло, комната прогрелась так, что под пледом было жарко. А может, жарко было от тёмных синих глаз и мягких губ, искусанных до красноты.   
Под столом от глухих вздохов проснулся Бобби. Встревоженно заскулил, подполз ближе, ткнулся холодным носом в щеку Майкла.  
— Отвали, — прошипел тот, рукой отталкивая собачью морду.  
Бобби лизнул Джеймса в ухо, коротко тявкнул.  
— Пошёл прочь, — велел Майкл, глядя псу в глаза. Тот жалобно свел брови и не двинулся с места. — Джаймс. Скажи ему, чтоб свалил.  
— Бобби! Место!..  
Тот пристроил голову на подушку и раскрыл улыбающуюся пасть.  
— Бобби! Ты мешаешь!.. Иди спать!  
Пёс снова тявкнул, сунулся между ними и пристроил голову на груди Майкла.  
— Я уже жалею, что взял тебя с собой, — сердито сказал тот. — Хренов извращенец. Вали отсюда, не на что тут смотреть.  
— Наверное, ему нужно на улицу, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Ну, блять!.. Я тебе это припомню, — Майкл сунул кулак под нос Бобби, и тот радостно облизал ему пальцы.

Маленький рыбацкий посёлок вытянулся вдоль берега, разбросал по холму домишки с ржавыми крышами и стенами, выбеленными, как китовые кости. Море шумно слизывало снег с пляжа, ворочалось на холодных чёрных камнях. Бобби с радостным лаем гонялся за чайками, лакал соленые волны, фыркал, чихал, уносился вперед, возвращался, тыкался носом в колени, снова срывался с места. Море темнело. Фиолетовые облака на горизонте перетекали в черноту, среди звёзд мерцали красно-зелёные маячки самолетов. Майкл держал Джеймса за руку, вёл по обледенелой дороге над пляжем. Тёплый влажный ветер игрался в голых ветвях.  
— Может, ты прав был, — сказал Майкл. — Насчёт меня. Я в девчонок никогда не влюблялся.  
— Так бывает, — сказал Джеймс. Он цепко держался за его руку, чтобы не соскользнуть в снег на обочине дороги.  
— И что, значит, я — педик?.. — Майкл вздохнул.  
— Гомосексуал. И это не болезнь, давно уже доказано.  
— Да знаю я. Мне привыкнуть надо, — он пожал плечами. — У меня столько девчонок было — до тебя вообще ничего не шевелилось. Да мы с Браном и Томми столько раз вместе ночевали — и вот вообще ничего, понимаешь? Как это может быть?.. Я всегда думал — если ты... ну... по этой части, так на любую задницу встанет.  
— Совсем не обязательно, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Я ведь говорил, может быть, ты не стопроцентно... Так часто бывает.  
— А ты?.. Сколько в тебе процентов?  
Джеймс засмеялся.  
— У меня, кроме Сары, всего одна девушка была. Я пытался встречаться с парнями, но ничего толком не вышло. А так, как с тобой, вообще никогда не было.  
— Вот мы вляпались, — усмехнулся Майкл. — Поверить не могу.   
Он отыскал взглядом Бобби в густых сумерках, посвистел.  
— Давай назад, темно уже.  
Джеймс прицепил поводок к ошейнику, Майкл протянул ладонь.  
— А тебе самому нормально, что ты... ну, со мной?  
— Да, — просто ответил Джеймс, снова ухватившись за его руку. — Я же говорил, у меня толерантная семья. По крайней мере — в этом вопросе... — он вздохнул, покосился. — А ты...   
Майкл подождал, но тот никак не решался.  
— Да спрашивай, какие тут секреты теперь.  
— У тебя кто-нибудь был, когда мы с тобой уже... — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— А ты с какого момента «уже» считаешь?..  
Джеймс заметно напрягся, ответил не сразу.  
— Со дня рождения Сары.  
— Нет. Мне потом и некогда было... и не хотелось.  
— А до?..  
— А до я с Сарой спал, будто ты не знаешь.  
— И кроме неё, ни с кем?  
— Эй, Отелло, — Майкл шутливо пихнул его плечом. — Я ради разнообразия уже всё, что хотел — всё попробовал. Нахер мне теперь такие развлечения? Чё я там не видел?..  
— Я очень ревнивый, — едва слышно сказал Джеймс. — Я с ума сойду, если...  
Майкл стиснул его руку, остановился.  
— Стой тут. И придержи Бобби, — приказал он.  
— Что случилось?..  
Майкл рванулся вперёд.  
— Руки убрал! Нахер пошёл от машины! — гаркнул он.  
В чернильных сумерках возле дома кто-то копошился. От окрика тени вздрогнули. Майкл на бегу дёрнул вниз молнию, распахивая куртку.  
— Съебались мимо, — бросил он, встав у дороги.  
— Пиздуй отсюда, — вальяжно процедила одна из теней, высовываясь под лунный свет.  
Их было трое. Один щуплый, навскидку ровесник Майкла, и двое постарше, помассивней, с матёрыми лицами, в вязаных шапках по самые брови.  
Майкл сунул руки в карманы, зажал в кулаке горсть мелочи.  
— Я сказал — нахер от моей машины.  
— А то что?.. Расстроишься?.. — спросил тот, что постарше, с моржовыми усами. Из рукава в его ладонь упал нож. Майкл потянул куртку с плеч:  
— Я два раза сигналить не буду, обмудок.   
— Ты где таких слов нахватался? — второй мужик, в кожаной куртке с аляповатой нашивкой на плече, двинулся вперёд. — Иди домой, сынок, и дверь изнутри закрой.  
Сзади зарычал Бобби, Майкл оглянулся.  
— Я сказал тебе — ждать там!  
Джеймс стоял бледный и решительный.  
— Я звоню в полицию, — твёрдо сказал он, доставая телефон.  
Угонщики хором рассмеялись.  
— Звони, ласточка, — сказал Моржовый. — Пока доедут, как раз успеешь зубы собрать.  
— Иди в дом, — через плечо приказал Майкл и перебросил Джеймсу связку ключей. — Я разберусь.  
— Никуда не пойду, — упёрся тот.  
— Я покурю, пока вы договоритесь, — сказал Щуплый и щёлкнул зажигалкой.  
Майкл швырнул ему в лицо горсть мелочи, прыгнул вперед и локтем ударил в нос. Тот вскрикнул, прижимая руки к лицу, опрокинулся на спину. Майкл взмахом намотал куртку на руку, повернулся к Моржовому. Тот перехватил нож, шагнул вбок.  
— Зря ты это, малыш, — сказал мужик с нашивкой и хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — Не связывался бы.  
Майкл следил за обоими, поворачиваясь, не давая зайти за спину. Джеймс застыл с рычащим Бобби на поводке — умница, не лез под руку.  
Убивать не станут, это Майклу было понятно сразу: связываться с трупами из-за машины — себе дороже. Наркоши бы стали, но эти работают не за дозу. Глаза ясные, движения не плывут. Крепкие мужики.  
Зеркало у машины с хрустом смялось, когда Майкл влетел в него спиной. Ударил Моржового под челюсть снизу вверх. Ноги разъезжались на обледенелой земле, искали опору. Щуплый сидел в стороне, размазывал по лицу снег. Из-под пальцев капало красным.  
Майкл поймал нож на руку, обернутую курткой. Ударил лбом в зубы, что-то острое проехалось по виску, стало горячо. Моржовый перекинул нож в левую руку, замахнулся, но лёд под ногами подвёл — лезвие прошло вскользь по ребрам. Майкл заломил ему руку, от души врезал коленом в живот. Ещё, и ещё, пока сзади не рванули за ворот, опрокидывая в снег. Майкл упал мягко, перекатился, уходя от удара, вскочил. Моржовый стоял, уперевшись руками в колени, отфыркивался сквозь разбитые губы. Майкл утёр подбородок, у самого на пальцах осталась кровь.  
Второй, с нашивками, ещё не сдавался. Подбирался, пригнувшись — молча, время пустых угроз прошло. Майкл не стал ждать — прыгнул первым, врезался плечом в грудь, сбил с ног, навалился сверху. Ударил левой — правая, обмотанная курткой, теперь только мешала.  
Сбоку со злым лаем подлетел Бобби, Майкл вскинулся, не нашел Джеймса. Обернулся — и от прямого удара снизу в челюсть в глазах потемнело, на мгновение мышцы ослабли. Земля бросилась в спину. Майкл моргнул, увидел над собой мрачную рожу, занесённый кулак. Бобби дёрнулся вперёд — челюсти сомкнулись на чужом запястье.  
Где Джеймс?..  
Джеймс стоял у машины с лопатой в руках, Моржовый упал на колени, как подрубленный. Тяжесть с Майкла исчезла, над лицом оказался серый мохнатый живот, дрожащий от рычания, и стройные собачьи лапы.  
— Валим, валим. Нахер это дерьмо...  
Щуплый с разбитой рожей тянул Моржового за руку. Джеймс стоял, прямой, как фонарный столб, держа лопату для уборки снега, лицо было холодным и твёрдым. Мужик с нашивками держался за прокушенную руку, пятился назад.  
— Я тебя запомню, сучонок... — пробормотал Моржовый, вставая с колен.  
— Запомни, ублюдок, — невнятно ответил Майкл. Поднялся на четвереньки, прежде чем встать. Земля под ногами дрожала, но он выпрямился. Шевельнул челюстью — вроде бы не сломал. — Как следует, блядь, запомни.  
Он шагнул к Джеймсу, подобрал поводок Бобби. Подождал, пока угонщики не свалят в темноту без фонарей.  
— А ты хорошо бьёшь, — Майкл утёр мокрый подбородок, усмехнулся. — Сообразил же лопату взять.  
— Что?.. — Джеймс очнулся, взглянул на свои руки. — А, да. Я же в теннис играю. Ты весь в крови.  
— Херня, — Майкл улыбнулся. — А ты молодец.  
— Аптечка есть в доме?..  
— Не знаю. Ты в порядке?  
— Я в порядке, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс. — А ты выглядишь жутко.  
— Заживёт, — Майкл разжал ему пальцы, воткнул лопату в истоптанный снег. — Зеркалу хана, жалко... Пойдём домой.

— Что ты улыбаешься? — сухо спросил Джеймс. Приложил к его лицу тёплое влажное полотенце. Руки у него почти не дрожали.  
— Красивый... — сказал Майкл.  
Он сидел у кухонного стола в одних джинсах, подставляя лицо. Губы саднило, из рассечённой брови сочилась кровь, тонкой дорожкой ползла по скуле. Распоротый ножом свитер и футболка грудой лежали у ног. На ребрах ныла длинная царапина с бисеринками крови — неглубокая, как от пореза бумагой. Повезло.  
Джеймс сосредоточенно хмурился, на полотенце оставались красные пятна.  
— А ты — дебил. Тебя же могли...  
— Да нет, — Майкл вздохнул, расслабляя плечи. — Они просто хотели машину вскрыть. Убивать бы не стали.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Знаю, и всё. Я рядом с такими живу. На психов лезть бы не стал.  
Он потрогал языком губы, слизнул кровь. Джеймс прополоскал полотенце в раковине, вернулся.  
— Всё равно это было глупо.  
— А что было не глупо? Дать им тачку забрать?  
— Да. И позвонить в полицию. Её бы нашли и вернули.  
— Ага, года через два, — Майкл поморщился. — Если бы вообще нашли. Она не моя, я у Брана одолжил.  
— Всё равно, — упрямо сказал Джеймс. — Йод есть?  
— Спирт есть. В холодильнике.  
Бобби, ворча, поглядывал на дверь, лежа перед камином.  
— Ты тоже герой, парень, — сказал ему Майкл. — Вот теперь вовремя влез.  
Пёс шумно вздохнул, хвост метнулся по полу туда-сюда. Джеймс вернулся с бутылкой, скрутил крышку.  
— Тебе к врачу надо. Швы на бровь наложить. У тебя может быть сотрясение.  
— Не может, — уверенно отозвался Майкл. — Я бился башкой, знаю, как это бывает. Не тошнит, вижу нормально. Без швов обойдусь, пластырь есть.  
Джеймс недовольно вздохнул, плеснул из бутылки на ватный диск и приложил к ссадине. Майкл поморщился.  
— Больно?..  
— Переживу.  
— Что ты улыбаешься?..  
Майкл взял его за ремень, подтянул ближе, зажал между коленями. Джеймс хмурился, избегая взгляда. Промокнул ему губы, оставив на них резкий спиртовой запах.  
— Всегда любил эти сцены в кино, — тихо сказал Майкл, глядя на него снизу вверх.— Когда побитого героя штопает красивая девчонка. — Джеймс нахмурился ещё сильнее. Майкл положил ему руки на задницу, повёл вверх по спине. — Красивый мальчишка даже лучше.  
— Не мешай, — буркнул Джеймс.  
— Не могу. Видишь, у нас всё по плану — ночь, заброшенный дом, огонь в камине. Теперь мы просто обязаны заняться сексом.  
— Каким ещё сексом, — хрипло сказал Джеймс, убирая дрогнувшую руку. — Ты едва жив остался.  
— Каким хочешь. Можно страстным, — Майкл потянул его рубашку из джинсов. — Или нежным.  
— Ты спятил?.. Майкл, это не кино!.. — тот отшатнулся. — Тебя ранили! А могли вообще убить! Ты что, передо мной покрасоваться захотел? У них был нож!.. Это не игра, как ты не понимаешь!  
Майкл опять потрогал языком разбитую губу, пожал плечами. Он не любил оправдываться, да и объяснять тут было нечего. Он жил на самом краю, шагни не в ту сторону — и тебя затянет.   
На школьной парковке тусил Индри, приторговывал травкой. Кокс продавали на пятачке у канала, в недостроенной многоэтажке варили винт. Первая проба — бесплатно. А потом ты будешь готов воровать что попало, лишь бы достать на новую дозу. Футбольные фанаты лезли стенка на стенку после каждого матча, громили машины. Талула, проститутка из соседнего дома, вечером с подругами отлавливала клиентов в пабах, а утром отводила дочь в школу. На всех окнах окрестных домов стояли решётки. Из одноклассников на свободе гуляли лишь пятеро, считая Майкла, Томми и Брана. Кто сторчался, кого грохнули, кто мотался по тюрьмам — кражи, разбой, изнасилования... В рейтинге опасности уличная драка занимала последние строчки.  
Он не стал ничего объяснять. Поднял из-под ног футболку, растянул в пальцах. Зашить бы. Жалко, почти новая. Тёмно-синяя, хлопковая, без синтетики. Останется шов, как шрам.  
— Я испугался за тебя, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл поднял глаза.  
— Такая у меня жизнь, — спокойно сказал он. — Я не ты. Если на меня наезжают, я даю в морду. У нас иначе никак.  
— Это опасно...  
— Ну, расскажи мне, — предложил Майкл, зло усмехнувшись, так что Джеймс невольно попятился. — Что ты об этом знаешь. Что ты знаешь о жизни на улице. Об опасности.  
— Ты не понимаешь...  
— Так это ты у нас умный, а не я.  
— Я не хочу тебя потерять! — громко сказал Джеймс. — Я боюсь! С тобой может что-то случиться! Теперь понятно?  
Майкл вздохнул.   
— Иди сюда...  
— Не хочу, — буркнул Джеймс.  
— Иди, не дуйся.  
— Я не дуюсь.  
Майкл встал сам, голова слегка закружилась. Поймал Джеймса за руку, подтянул к себе. Обнял.  
— Я выберусь, — он ткнулся губами в макушку. — Вот увидишь...  
Тот тихо всхлипнул, прижался горячей щекой к голой груди.

Они упали на скомканное одеяло, рыжее от бликов огня. Глаза в глаза, пальцы в волосы, так страшно от нежности, будто за горло кто-то держит рукой. Выберусь... Куда ты выберешься?.. Кому ты нужен?..  
А вдруг получится. Вдруг не расцепятся и не разбегутся?.. Ну пожалуйста, пусть получится. Пусть повезёт. Может, надо просто верить сильнее?.. И чтоб Джеймс тоже верил. Чтоб видел — вот я, вот моя жизнь, другой у меня нет и не будет. Возьми.  
Джеймс обвивался вокруг руками, ногами, всем собой, тихо стонал под пальцами, разводя колени. Майкл не торопился — некуда торопиться больше, незачем. У Джеймса горячая кожа и такие глаза, что в них можно провалиться. Майкл нависал над ним, как мост над рекой, жадно смотрел в лицо — и проваливался. Нет никакой пропасти между ними, и между телами ничего нет, и даже кожа, кажется, одна на двоих.   
Джеймс срывался пальцами с влажной от жара спины, что-то жалобно стонал, упрашивал...  
— Смотри на меня, — приказывал Майкл — и Джеймс послушно распахивал глаза.  
— Мой хороший, — шептал Майкл, толкаясь вперёд — и Джеймс судорожно вздрагивал. От поцелуев у него на шее оставались розовые полосы.   
Майкл был терпеливым, серьёзным — Джеймс любит не так, он смеётся от счастья, когда Майкл рычит и вколачивает его во что угодно. А Майклу хотелось запомнить, понять, почувствовать, и он приказывал:  
— Не сейчас...  
У Джеймса нетерпеливые горячие бёдра и красный рот, он закатывает глаза, у него дрожат веки. Он не может не слушаться, и Майкл ведет его все дальше и дальше, не торопясь первый раз в жизни. Джеймс дышит отрывисто, часто, хватает губами воздух.  
— Джаймс, — хрипло говорит Майкл ему в рот, когда голова начинает кружиться. — Джаймс... Сейчас.  
Джеймс вцепляется ему в волосы, распахивает жадные глаза, сжимает коленями рёбра — и Майкл отпускает все тормоза, рычит до хрипа в горле, пульс мгновенно умножается на два, Майкл кончает так, что не слышит ни себя, ни гортанный, торжествующий, расслабленный смех Джеймса.  
Майкл чувствует себя так, будто чудом выжил в аварии — только что небо и земля вертелись перед глазами, как чёрно-белый волчок, но сейчас он лежит, и он может дышать, руки подгибаются, но он, кажется, цел, только во рту почему-то вкус крови, и он смутно надеется, что — своей.


	28. Chapter 28

Бобби царапал лапой дверь и нетерпеливо поскуливал. Майкл разлепил глаза, высунул нос из-под одеяла. За ночь дом успел остыть, голое плечо сразу покрылось мурашками. Майкл собрал волю в кулак, оторвался от тёплого, сонного, мягкого Джеймса. Скатился с матраса тихо, чтобы не разбудить. Но Джеймс не проснулся, только ещё глубже зарылся в подушку, пробормотал что-то и затих.  
— Иду, иду, — проворчал Майкл в ответ на жалобный взгляд Бобби. Снял джинсы со стула перед камином: после вчерашнего валяния в снегу те высохли, как на батарее. Босиком прошёлся по холодному полу. Пришлось достать новую футболку из чемодана, а свитер вместо вчерашнего нашёлся на полке в гардеробном шкафу — растянутый, древний, как мамонт, пропахший лежалой шерстью. Он был неопределённого цвета — то ли серый, то ли синий. Возле ворота его начала грызть моль, но подавилась и отправилась искать что помягче. В детстве Майкл залезал в него целиком, как в мешок. Может, и сейчас бы удалось… Майкл присел, чтобы зашнуровать ботинки, мимоходом потрепал Бобби по ушам и открыл дверь.  
Ночной снежок припорошил следы драки, прикрыл бледно-розовые пятна на снегу. Машина стояла на месте, невредимая, если не считать оторванного зеркала и длинной свежей царапины на крыле — откуда она взялась, Майкл не помнил. Он завёл руку за спину, почесал синяк под лопаткой. Хорошо ещё, вчера не пришлось осколки зеркала из спины вынимать — вот радости-то было бы…  
— Легко отделались, — Майкл ласково похлопал машину по капоту. Пока Бобби бегал по кустам, поискал рассыпанную вчера мелочь, отковырял от земли.  
Снег светился, как припорошённый волшебной пыльцой. Майкл взял горсть, скатал снежок. Выгладил до круглых боков, стряхнул воду с пальцев. Если такой оставить подмёрзнуть — будет, как камень. Можно окно расколотить, можно глаз выбить.  
Тёплый ветер, совсем не зимний, принёс запах соли и водорослей, подкрашенный дымом. Берег от порога было не видно, но море плескалось рядом — мирное, тяжёлое, сонное. Майкл зашвырнул снежок в его сторону, через кусты у дороги.  
Небо тащилось через холмы — белое, корявое, как оплывшие взбитые сливки на кривобоком самодельном торте. Слой неба, слой мокрого воздуха, слой моря. Ужасно хотелось курить. Курить вообще хотелось чаще обычного.  
Первый раз Майкл попробовал ещё лет в семь. Они с Браном нащипали сухой травы на чужом газоне, завернули в обрывок газеты — и Майкл потом почти час кашлял от резкого тяжелого дыма в горле. А Брану понравилось. Что с него взять, уже тогда был дурной.  
Майкл не пристрастился, как он, чтобы почувствовать себя взрослым или выглядеть, как все. Он не хотел — как все. Если и стрелял пару-другую у Брана, то только ради смутного удовольствия зажать в губах сигарету, ради тёплого дыма на языке, интуитивно ритмичных глубоких вдохов и выдохов. «Куришь, как трахаешься» — как-то сказал Бран. «Обожаю твою оральную фиксацию» — довольно мурлыкала Сара. Джеймс ничего не говорил — только нетерпеливо вздыхал и в предвкушении кусал губы, когда Майкл вёл языком вниз от пупка в каком-то почти священном трансе.  
Страшно хотелось курить. В бардачке машины нашлась ополовиненая мятая пачка.  
Завтра — январь. А в марте будут гонки. Отборочный тур. Через два месяца, а он даже не готовился. Он вообще обо всём забыл. Придётся навёрстывать.

Джеймс всё еще спал. Майкл тихо разделся, шикнул на Бобби, чтобы тот не стучал когтями. Поменял ему воду в миске, вскрыл банку консервов. От густого мясного запаха вспомнилось, что вчера они так и не ужинали — не до того было. Майкл зажёг газ и снял с крюка черную сковородку.  
Бекон шипел и плавился в раскаленном масле, стрелял на руки каплями жира. Майкл обернул полотенцем чугунную ручку, чтобы не обжечь пальцы, разбил в сковородку четыре яйца. Готовить так вдохновенно, как Томми, он не умел. Его отношения с едой вообще были простыми, если не сказать — первобытными. Возьми то, что можно съесть, и съешь. Холодное, горячее, вкусное, невкусное — какая разница? Томми со своими лекциями про базилик и розмарин навевал скуку: Майкл считал бульонный кубик лучшей приправой для всего на свете, от макарон до сосисок. За исключением выпечки, конечно. Выпечка была либо с вишней, либо с шоколадными чипсами, либо вся остальная.  
— Привет, — сонно сказал Джеймс и зевнул.  
— Привет, — Майкл обернулся от плитки. — Ты вовремя.  
Тот высунул нос из-под одеяла и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
Если бы можно было, год за годом, целую вечность проживать один-единственный день, Майкл выбрал бы этот. В старом доме на берегу Ла-Манша. Последний день года, как последняя конфета в коробке — съешь её, и больше ничего не останется. Под белым небом будет пусто до звона — ни чаек, ни самолётов, ни рычания лодочных моторов. Тишина белая, как сахар. Горячая, как проглоченный стон, влажная, как зажатая в зубах простыня. Спутанная, как кудрявые каштановые волосы. Полупрозрачная и тонкая, как хрусткая папиросная бумага между страницами старого фотоальбома…  
— Это ты?.. — удивлённо и весело спросил Джеймс.  
Тощему мальчишке в белой майке на фото было лет десять. У него была хитрая улыбка и озорные яркие глаза с длиннющими ресницами. Джеймс кончиками пальцев потянулся к лицу Майкла, затаив дыхание. Тот прикрыл глаза.  
— Настоящие, — пробормотал Джеймс. — С ума сойти. Я буду завидовать.  
— Не ерунди. У тебя всё красивое, а мне хотя бы глаза выдали.  
Они сидели на кровати, упираясь спинами в изголовье, подобрав ноги. Джеймс держал пыльный альбом на коленях, разглядывая чёрно-белые фото. Матрас казался ледяным даже сейчас, хотя в доме было тепло. Хорошо, что Майкл решил спать на полу у огня — а то отморозили бы себе нахрен всё, что можно.  
— Ужасно интересно, каким ты был в детстве… — сказал Джеймс.  
— Да таким же оболтусом, как сейчас. Лез в драку по любому поводу. Никого не слушал. Считал, сам всё лучше знаю.  
Джеймс пристроил голову ему на плечо, потрепал уголок фотографии.  
— Мне в детстве ужасно не хватало такого, как ты, — сказал он. — Я всегда был одиночкой. Да у меня и времени не хватало, чтобы с кем-то дружить. Постоянно чем-то занимался…  
— Зато умный вырос, — сказал Майкл.  
Тот невесело вздохнул.  
— Я бы с удовольствием променял все эти уроки танцев и французского на возможность бегать, где хочется… и делать, что нельзя.  
— Так и быть, научу тебя плохому, — Майкл улыбнулся. — Вот сейчас пойдём Бобби выгуливать — по дороге и научу.  
Джеймс перевернул страницу альбома.  
— А это ты где?  
— В Ирландии. Мне всё время кажется — я там родился. На самом деле в Лондоне, конечно. Но я всегда думал, что это ошибка. Там моё место…  
— Я бы хотел с тобой туда съездить, — Джеймс вздохнул, потянулся перелистнуть дальше, но Майкл удержал его руку.  
— Не надо. Там уже не интересно…  
— Почему?.. Мне интересно!  
— Ну, как хочешь…  
В четырнадцать Майкл не улыбался. У него был холодный рот и спокойный резкий взгляд человека, который наперёд знает всю свою жизнь и ему заранее скучно. Лицо ровное, как чертёж по линейке — прямые брови, нос, тонкие губы без всякого выражения. Даже симпатичный — если в глаза не смотреть. Серые, неуютные. Не злые, просто… колючие.  
— Я же сказал, — буркнул Майкл. — Дальше не интересно.  
— Это после…  
— Это когда Эван уехал.  
— Ты его всё ещё любишь?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— А есть разница? — Майкл пожал плечами. — Его же тут нет.  
— А если бы был?..  
Майкл удивлённо моргнул, отодвинулся:  
— Что значит — если б был?..  
— Если он вдруг приедет?.. — спросил Джеймс. — Что тогда?..  
— Да ничего тогда, — Майкл хмыкнул. — Он наверняка забыл про меня давно.  
— Ты же не забыл, — тихим голосом сказал Джеймс. У Майкла по спине побежали мурашки.  
— Эй, ну ты чего вообще?.. Я его сколько лет не видел! Может, он женился давно или умотал куда-нибудь.  
— Я хочу знать, — напряжённо сказал Джеймс. — Что ты будешь делать, если он приедет и позовёт тебя?  
— Куда позовёт?.. Зачем?.. Да с чего ему приезжать вообще?  
— Что ты будешь делать, Майкл?.. — повторил тот и сжал губы в тонкую линию.  
— Ох, блять… — тот протер лицо руками. — Я не знаю. Я не думал про это. Уехал и уехал. Всё давно кончилось. Да и не было ничего!  
— А если он предложит, чтоб было?..  
— О чём мы вообще говорим? — зло спросил Майкл. — Нет тут никого, кроме тебя! Ну, был у меня друг в детстве, так что теперь?  
— Я хочу знать, — тихо и упрямо сказал Джеймс. — Хочу знать, что у нас всё серьёзно. Ты говорил, отношения — не для тебя. Что со мной у тебя только секс. А с ним вы про общий дом мечтали. Может, ты…  
Он замолчал, уставился на свои колени. Майкл раздраженно пихнул его локтем:  
— Ну?..  
— Может, ты его всё ещё ждешь, — с трудом договорил Джеймс.  
Приехали. Майкл закрыл рот и сглотнул. Вот чё тут сказать-то? Если сам себе таких вопросов никогда не задавал, не знаешь, что и ответить. Сам запутаешься. Расстались — значит, навсегда. Давным-давно уже ничего не болело, и от имени он не вздрагивал, и в толпе никогда никто не мерещился. А если Эван и правда вернётся? Вдруг окажется, что старые чувства никуда не исчезли, чего тогда делать-то, как разбираться?..  
— Я понял, — тихо сказал Джеймс, дёрнулся в сторону.  
— Стой, блять! — Майкл схватил его за руку. — Что ты понял?.. Я сам ничего не понял!..  
— Я всё понял, Майкл, — спокойно сказал тот. — Не надо. Пусти.  
— Сидеть!.. Ты мне всю голову задурил!  
— Прости, — механически сказал Джеймс. Он вдруг стал холодным и равнодушным. Майкл испугался по-настоящему.  
— Да стой, блять!.. Что ты себе придумал?.. Нет тут никого, никто не приехал! Вот не надо — «а если приедет». Я не знаю! Ничего я не жду!  
— Угу… — глухо сказал Джеймс.  
— Да посмотри же ты на меня!..  
Джеймс сидел и молчал, глядя в одну точку, ковыряя ногтем шов на джинсах. Стало холодно, будто щёлкнули тумблером. Мороз пробежал по спине.  
— Чё ты хочешь?.. — растерянно спросил Майкл. — Когда просто секс, я вынимаю и ухожу. С тобой не так. Не знаю я, как объяснить. Сказал же, что люблю. Чё еще надо?  
У Джеймса дрогнули губы, он молчал. Майкл начал злиться.  
— Думаешь, я для смеха с тобой связался?.. Весело мне врать всем вокруг, что мы дружим? Оглядываться, кто бы чего не подумал? Развлечение такое, да?  
Джеймс пожал плечами. Майклу кровь бросилась в лицо.  
— Может, в твоей тусовке это в порядке вещей. Никому дела нет. Знаешь, что со мной будет, если кто-то узнает?.. Если Томми проболтается, если про меня слухи пойдут?..  
Майкл остановился. Вдохнул с трудом.  
— Будет — пиздец. От такого не отмываются. Накроется к хуям вся моя жизнь, понял? Каждая собака будет пальцем показывать. Кулаками это не поправишь. Останется только манатки собрать и свалить в Дублин. Потому что тут у меня больше не будет ни работы, ни друзей, ни денег. А ты, блять, спрашиваешь, с кем я дружил в детстве?.. Ладно, я тебе расскажу.  
Майкл отбросил его руку, на запястье остались красные пятна. Джеймс болезненно растер их, поднял испуганный взгляд. Майкл спрыгнул с кровати, пружинная сетка жалобно вскрикнула.  
— Может, я его и любил, — бросил он. — Не знаю! Я не думал, пока ты не спросил. Я считал, это дружба. Он мне нравился. С ним было весело. Он мне книжки читал, потому что я сам не мог, — Майкл резко вдохнул, встал столбом, сжимая кулаки. — Что ты хочешь знать, ну?.. Давай!.. Он мне письма писал, когда уехал. Вот такие толстенные конверты были. Рассказывал, как живёт. Он всегда мог длинно трепаться. А я — не мог. Чё бы я ответил?.. Словами не возьмёшь за руку.  
— Майкл… — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Это ты мне сказал, что раз у меня такие фантазии — значит, я с детства пидор. Это ты начал про пять процентов. Это ты завёл про любовь. Это тебе в голову пришло, что он меня позовёт. Вот прям щас в дверь войдет и целоваться бросится, да?  
Майкл вздрогнул.  
— Я сам его отпустил, — твёрдо сказал он. — У него была мечта. Я всегда знал, что он не вернётся, ничего не ждал. И не пырься на меня, как Бэмби. Мне тебя сейчас просто убить хочется.  
Джеймс смотрел на него в упор и кусал губы.  
— Ты должен быть только моим, — сказал он.  
— Заведи себе хомячка и назови Майклом. Будет только твой.  
— Мне не нужен хомячок, мне нужен ты.  
— Ну, тогда ты попал, — безжалостно сказал Майкл. — Собаку завести тебе мама не велит, а меня в дом привести — папа не даст.  
Джеймс прерывисто вздохнул:  
— Это гнусно.  
— Это — правда!  
Джеймс опустил голову. Альбом всё еще лежал у него на коленях, он блуждал пальцами по фотографиям. Гладил спокойное детское лицо, будто хотел убрать у чёрно-белого Майкла волосы со лба, сделать что-то, чтобы тот улыбнулся.  
— Почему мы опять ругаемся?.. — тихо спросил Майкл. — Я не хочу с тобой ссориться. Я ничего не сделал.  
Он вернулся, сел на кровать.  
— Я боюсь, — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Ты вчера хоть по делу боялся. Сегодня-то что?..  
Джеймс вцепился в его руку горячими пальцами:  
— Не злись.  
— Я не злюсь, — сказал Майкл. — Только не понимаю нихера.  
— У меня никого нет, кроме тебя, — невнятно прошептал Джеймс. — Ты один — настоящий. Живой. Другим плевать. Они меня даже не слышат. А ты всё помнишь. Тебе всё интересно. Ты меня видишь… — Он судорожно вздохнул. — Я так тебя люблю, что если ты уйдёшь, я просто свихнусь, понимаешь?..  
— Дятел, — с облегчением сказал Майкл. — А ещё меня дураком называешь. Сам не лучше.  
Джеймс прижался к его плечу, скрючился, как от холода. Майкл обхватил его обеими руками, поцеловал в макушку.  
— Да куда я от тебя денусь. Поздно уже, приехали, блять. Я только не знаю, как нам… что дальше-то делать.  
Джеймс вцепился в него скрюченными пальцами, сунулся лицом в старый свитер.  
— Я тебя не отпущу. Никому не отдам…  
— «Сам съем», — подсказал Майкл и вздохнул ему в волосы. Качнул раз-другой, будто убаюкивал. Хотелось что-то сделать, чтобы грусть отогнать, но в голову ничего не лезло. И вроде без вины виноват, и самому обидно.  
— Я говорил, я страшно ревнивый, — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Это ты каждый раз так будешь с цепи срываться, как кто-нибудь Эвана вспомнит?..  
— Сам просил показать, как я психую, — пробормотал тот.  
— Да?.. — Майкл ухмыльнулся. — Ну, это другое дело, конечно!.. Доходчиво показал, я прям проникся.  
Бобби вылез из-под кухонного стола, сел возле двери и тявкнул.  
— Что, опять отлить нужно?.. — мрачно спросил Майкл.

Год кончался на хлюпающей полосе прибоя. Дальше было море, холодное, чёрное, почти невидимое. Дальше было темно. В Дублине в новогоднюю ночь шумели и пили, свистели, орали, небо было золотым, красным, зелёным, белым, оранжевым. Двери открывали настежь, чтобы нечисть не осталась в доме, чтобы все несчастья вымело сквозняком за порог. Пабы ломились от счастливых и пьяных, переизбыток счастья выплескивался на улицы, площади, переулки.  
На берегу Ла-Манша было тихо. Майкл смёл снег с рассохшейся скамейки, воткнул в сугроб бутылку шампанского. Влажный ветер взъерошил волосы, отросшие пряди защекотали уши.  
— Никогда не встречал Новый год так, — сказал Джеймс и поежился. — Немного жутковато, тебе не кажется?..  
Майкл сел лицом к морю, Джеймс, помедлив, устроился рядом.  
— Слушай, — Майкл взял его за руку тёплой ладонью.  
Джеймс подождал немного, потом спросил:  
— Что?  
— Что — «что»?  
— Ты сказал «слушай». Я слушаю. Говори.  
— Да не меня, — Майкл ласково хмыкнул. — Вокруг. Слышишь волны?..  
— Да.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Джеймс закрыл, откинулся на спинку скамейки. Стиснул пальцы, будто просил не уходить, будто Майкл мог бросить его тут в одиночестве. Майкл придвинулся ближе, сунулся к самому уху.  
— Море дышит. Слышишь плеск?.. Волна бьётся в камни. Они чёрные, отсюда не видно. Накатывает, перехлёстывает. Булькает вниз. Шорох — это прибой. Ползает по берегу, туда-сюда. Тихо-тихо. Ветер гудит. Почти не слышно. Там, дальше, есть скалы. Там всё грохочет. Но ты слышишь только шепот. Грохот не долетает. Испаряется над водой. Слушай дальше. Мимо ходят паромы из Плимута в Портсмут. Гудят. Долго-долго. А это поезд. Или электричка из Дорчестера. Стучит на стыках, тудум-тудум. Тудум-тудум. Как сердце. Ветер тёплый. Сильный. Можно даже потрогать. Пахнет снегом. Водой. Солью из океана. Атлантика совсем близко. Иногда кажется, что пахнет ледником. Они на севере, далеко. Там ломаются целые глыбы. Сползают в воду, плывут по течению. Огромные. Медленные. Лёд старый-старый. Ему тысячи лет. Миллионы. Нас ещё не было, а он уже был. Никого не было, а он уже был. Никого не будет, а он останется.  
Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, комкая взмокшими пальцами его руку.  
— Никого нет, а мы — есть, — прошептал Майкл ему в ухо.  
Джеймс длинно выдохнул, открыл глаза. Тёмные, как ночное небо.  
— Понимаешь теперь?.. — спросил Майкл. — Никого нет. Кроме тебя. Я не знаю, как ещё сказать. Незачем ревновать.  
Джеймс вместо ответа перебрался к нему на колени.  
Губы у него были специальные, созданные для поцелуев — мягкие, влажные, идеальные губы. От них дыхание застревало в горле. Сердце стучало куда-то мимо груди, прямиком в живот.  
— Полночь пропустим, — прошептал Майкл.  
— Нет, — Джеймс положил ладонь ему на затылок, взъерошил пальцами. — Полночь наступит, когда мы захотим.  
Глаза у него блестели, хотя луна была укутана облаками — наверное, это горело что-то внутри. Мягкое, сияющее. Как огоньки фейри. Такие манят за собой в холмы, ты идёшь за ними, сбиваешься с дороги — оставляешь за спиной всю прошлую жизнь. Что бы там ни было, никогда не вернёшься назад. Даже если очень захочешь.  
— Ты никогда, никогда меня не забудешь, — прошептал Джеймс и провёл прохладными пальцами по его лицу. — Больше никого не полюбишь. Ты теперь мой.  
Майкл проехался виском по губам Джеймса, опустил лоб ему на плечо. На щеках что-то пылало — может, от ветра, может, от какой-то нелепой ерунды, которая вилась между ребрами, слепо тыкалась в грудь в поисках выхода.  
— Ты же на мне расписался, — тихо сказал Майкл, отчаянно краснея. — Давно твой, придурок.  
Бобби вынырнул из темноты, обежал вокруг скамейки, пристроил голову Джеймсу под руку. Сырой ветер пробирался за воротник, щекотал там, утекал ниже, под рубашку, мимо пальцев Джеймса, лежащих на шее.  
— Давай загадаем что-нибудь, — предложил Майкл, неловко почесав о плечо горячую щёку. — Целый год впереди. Чего ты хочешь?..  
— Чтобы родители определились, разводятся они или нет, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Прости, это совсем не романтично. Я просто… так устал от них.  
Он машинально чесал Бобби за ушами, и пёс сопел, будто сочувствовал.  
— Они меня перетягивают, как канат. То мама рассказывает, что она этого не заслужила, то отец жалуется, как она его сводит с ума. Я туда возвращаюсь, как на войну. Если всё так плохо, разошлись бы уже наконец!..  
— Может, ещё помирятся?..  
— А толку-то. Они всегда сначала мирятся, потом скандалят. Опять мирятся, опять скандалят. Всю чертову жизнь. Я свихнусь однажды.  
Джеймс сжался, поднял плечи. Сидел сердитый и беспомощный, стиснув губы.  
— Мы с тобой тоже ругаемся, — осторожно сказал Майкл. — Думаешь, это плохо?..  
— Не знаю, — сказал Джеймс. — Я зря сказал. Мне уже все равно, разведутся они или нет. Я их люблю, но… Может, некоторым просто не стоит жить вместе. Чтобы ничего не портить.  
— Может, и хорошо, что мы тут без шансов, — сказал Майкл, чтобы подбодрить. — А то вдруг у нас такая же несовместимость.  
Джеймс посмотрел на него так, будто открыл книгу, а там — раздавленный таракан. Лежит такой, дохлый, лапы в разные стороны. Усы обломались, отдельно валяются.  
— Ну вот представь, сидишь ты с приятелями, обсуждаешь что-нибудь… ренессансное, — Майкл неопределённо повёл рукой. — Чай пьешь с конфетами. А я возвращаюсь грязный, потный, голодный и хлопаю холодильником, чтобы пожрать сделать.  
— Я умею готовить, — с достоинством напомнил Джеймс. — И не потерплю в своём холодильнике полуфабрикаты. И вообще, где ты пропадал без меня грязный и потный?..  
— Ну так у меня же работа, — пояснил Майкл. — Я был на съёмках. Иногда возвращаюсь поздно, это ж не офис с восьми до пяти.  
— Мои приятели в курсе, что если ты возвращаешься со съёмок уставший, им пора прощаться, — сказал Джеймс.  
— А чего сразу прощаться! Сидите себе, мне не жалко. Что я, безрукий, не могу сосиску сварить?..  
— Мы не виделись целый день, — внятно сказал Джеймс. — Я соскучился. Я хочу тебя расспросить, чем ты занимался. Посидеть с тобой, пока ты ужинаешь. Выпить с тобой чаю.  
— Не, сначала я в душ, — сказал Майкл. — И переодеться. А то ты такой чистенький и красивый, что хочется трахнуть прям с порога.  
— И кто же тебе мешает?.. — спросил Джеймс, приподняв бровь.  
— Так ты с приятелями сидишь.  
— А они уже ушли. Ты ведь мне звонишь, когда едешь домой.  
— Ты аккуратнее, я ж правда могу прям у стены выебать. Я о тебе весь день думал — как войду в дверь, возьму за ворот и зажму в угол. У меня крыша едет, когда от тебя так пахнет. Когда ты такой ровненький, гладкий, причёсанный.  
— А ты лохматый, и от тебя разит бензином и потом.  
— А у тебя ещё свежие засосы не сошли. Из-под ворота выглядывают.  
— Тебе тоже шею гримировать придётся, не волнуйся.  
— Да кому моя шея нужна, у меня крупных планов нет.  
— А вот и есть! Твой фильм — биография Майкла Хейлвуда, и ты в главной роли.  
Майкл вздрогнул всем телом. По спине пробежала дрожь, лицо Джеймса расплылось на мгновение. Даже волоски на руках встали дыбом.  
— Да ладно, — сипло сказал Майкл. — Гонишь.  
Ещё секунда — и увидел бы светлый просторный дом, и вешалку у порога, и каменную плитку на полу, и в зеркале на стене они отразились бы оба — выросшие, взрослые, вместе. Только у него в зеркале почему-то костюм, а не привычная экипировка, а Джеймс в простой футболке и светлых джинсах, и волосы короче, и щетина, и складка у рта…  
— Ты же этого хочешь, — прошептал Джеймс.  
— Хочу… — хрипло сказал Майкл. Кашлянул, шмыгнул носом. — Хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Хочу, чтобы… — он вдохнул через рот, закрыл глаза, отгоняя подступившую панику. Та привычно лезла прямо сквозь рёбра, завязывалась внутри холодным тяжёлым комом. Он схватил Джеймса за пояс, чтобы услышать его дыхание, притянуть к себе и осознать, что он не выдумка.  
— Хочу видеть тебя каждое утро, — сбивчиво пробормотал Майкл. — Чтобы просыпаться, а ты всё ещё здесь. Слышать, как ты умываешься, зубы чистишь. Чтобы в моих футболках спал. Или целый шкаф с твоими пижамами. Кучу твоих книжек везде. Забрали бы Бобби. Я умею кофе варить. Я бы… Я же от тебя не отстану, — Майкл поднял голову, всмотрелся в лицо.  
Джеймс глядел на него серьёзно и радостно.  
— Нет, ты понимаешь?.. — спросил Майкл. — Тебе хана. Я тебя заберу и у мамы с папой, и у чёрта лысого. И плевать на всё. Не пущу. Увезу… хоть в Америку.  
— По рукам, — легко сказал Джеймс. — Я поеду.  
Далеко на горизонте сверкнула вспышка — одна, другая. Облака подсветились красным золотом.  
— А вот теперь полночь, — сказал Джеймс, оглянувшись на фейерверк.  
Майкл подхватил из сугроба бутылку, содрал фольгу и большим пальцем отжал пробку. Джеймс подставил пластиковые стаканчики.  
— Давай, кудряшка, — Майкл разлил шампанское. — Чтоб мы через десять лет опять встречали Новый год вместе.  
— И чтобы ты стал знаменитостью, — добавил Джеймс.  
— И чтоб твои предки угомонились. И чтоб тебя дальше пёрло от твоей истории.  
— И чтобы ты всю жизнь любил меня одного.  
Майкл усмехнулся и хрустнул стаканчиком, смяв пластиковый бок.  
— Согласен, — сказал он.


	29. Chapter 29

Джеймс сонно вздохнул и перекинул руку Майклу через живот, уткнулся носом в отросшие лохмы на затылке. Майкл лежал на боку, пальцем катал по полу остывший уголёк из камина, глядя, как на крашеных досках остаются чёрные следы. Он проснулся без мыслей и ожиданий, с головой пустой и гулкой, как чайник, из которого вылакали всю воду. Под тяжёлым одеялом было жарко, он пошевелился, высунул наружу голое колено.  
Джеймс хрипло пробормотал — «Майкл», цепко прижал поперёк живота. Тот бездумно подался спиной назад, к горячему сонному телу. Джеймс ткнулся утренним стояком в поясницу, вздохнул. Выдох скользнул от шеи вниз по позвоночнику тёплыми мурашками, как пальцами, пересчитав все позвонки под футболкой и растворившись где-то под копчиком. Джеймс шевельнулся, сунулся твёрдым лбом под затылок, с глухим стоном притёрся бёдрами. Резинка его пижамных штанов сползла ниже, Майкл спиной почувствовал, как чуть влажная головка горячо и упруго прижалась к коже, там, где футболка задралась наверх.  
Это что за намёки?..   
Майкл раздавил уголёк в пальцах, прислушался. Джеймс тихо дышал ему прямо в затылок, прижимался к спине и не двигался. Не проснулся ещё. Просто вынырнул из дремоты ненадолго.  
Майкл растёр угольную пыль, слизнул с кончиков пальцев — солёная. Ну, а если даже и намёки?.. Он ведь тоже пацан, чего тут неясного. И не какой-то левый пацан, а собственный, Майкловский. Купидончик, кудряшка, хорошенький, как девчонка с пин-ап картинки. Только не девчонка, определённо. Вон доказательство — тычется в спину, тихонько елозит по пояснице. Мальчишка. У него лицо подростка, стройные ноги, блядский талант целоваться, а в глазах вечный полдень, бесстыжее небо, в котором все до одури пахнет лилиями.  
Майкл улыбнулся. Удивился самому себе. Чё, серьёзно, что ли?.. И сам ответил — не, ну а чё?.. Любопытно же. Попробовать-то можно. Ага, попробовал уже вот так на премьере. Ну и попробовал — хорошо получилось. Чего хорошего-то? Да заткнись ты уже, — сказал себе Майкл.  
В общем, даже посомневаться толком не вышло — ну чё тут сомневаться, выбирать между «да» и «нет». Это же Джеймс.  
Улыбаясь себе в локоть, Майкл подался лопатками назад, прижался к твёрдой груди. Джеймс горячо и хрипло выдохнул, царапнул ногтями живот сквозь футболку, качнул бёдрами, так и не выпутавшись из полусна. Понятно, этот точно согласен. Майкл поймал его движение, толкнулся навстречу. Джеймс вздохнул громче, дёрнул рукой по телу — бесцельно, порывисто, скомкал влажными пальцами футболку.  
Майкл не торопил. Это было и легко, и спокойно — как две волны с одной амплитудой, качались друг за другом, сомкнувшись бёдрами. Член тёрся между телами, слепо тыкался горячей головкой в поясницу, твердел. Джеймс влажно дышал в затылок, будто приклеился к нему, облизывал губы. Наверняка проснулся уже, стервец, но стесняется — делает вид, что ничего не понимает. Ну-ну.  
Майкл сунул руку под матрас, вытянул шуршащую ленту презервативов. Джеймс вздрогнул от шороха фольги, сжался, будто его ударили.  
— Извини... Я... Я не нарочно... — забормотал он, отполз в сторону, даже руки убрал.  
Майкл ничего не сказал — отцепил от ленты один серебристый квадратик, протянул через плечо, зажав между средним и указательным.  
Джеймс за спиной замолк. И замер, вроде даже дышать перестал. Майкл развернулся к нему лицом, поймал испуганный взгляд. Через секунду ресницы захлопнулись, по щекам от крыльев носа пополз душный яркий румянец. Джеймс спрятал лицо в подушку.  
— Ну и чего?.. — спросил Майкл. — Не знаешь, как резинку надеть?  
— Всё я знаю, — голос из подушки звучал глухо, уши горели так, что можно было прикуривать. Майкл ждал, снисходительно глядя на ворох спутанных волос. Дождался — голубой глаз мигнул оттуда сквозь кудри. Джеймс облизнул губы и хрипло спросил: — Ты... ты уверен?..  
Майкл бросил упаковку на подушку, подцепил его пижамные штаны, стянул до колен. Член мягко шлёпнулся о живот, Майкл не удержался, обхватил пальцами, погладил — тонкая кожа сухая, горячая. Джеймс с всхлипом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, толкнулся в руку. На ладони остался чуть влажный след. Интересно — давно об этом думал, кудряшка?.. Или только сейчас захотел?..  
— Нет, ты... в самом деле... серьёзно?.. — Джеймс высунулся из подушки, нервно закусил губу.  
— Серьёзно, серьёзно, — сказал Майкл. И добавил, будто это все объясняло: — Это же ты. Тебе можно.  
Приподнялся над матрасом, чтобы скинуть боксеры, снова лёг на бок, спиной к Джеймсу. Тот выполз из штанов, неуверенно положил руку ему на бедро, потянул к себе. Ткнулся губами и носом в шею. Возбуждённый, робкий, доверчивый. Майкл завёл руку за спину, ласково похлопал по круглой ягодице:  
— Не стремайся, я тебе не школьница.   
Джеймс прижался теснее, провел рукой поверх футболки по животу, по груди и обратно. Майкл расслабленно подался назад. Хочется щупать — пусть щупает, не жалко же. Майкл отлично его понимал, сам тащился, когда можно было выгладить ладонями ноги Джеймса от острой щиколотки до самой задницы, и между бёдер, там, где самая нежная кожа, и по гибкой пояснице, и по вздрагивающим лопаткам, и по груди с тёмными сосками.  
Он поудобнее пристроил голову на локте, прикрыл глаза. Так отвечать на ласку, как Джеймс, он не умел. Его заводило, когда сам — смотрел, трогал, целовал, прикусывая кожу зубами. Сейчас по-другому. Пусть кудряшка сам решает, чего ему хочется.   
Джеймс прижимался смелее, покусывал сзади за плечо, щекотными пальцами гладил по ребрам под футболкой, тёрся горячим животом о ягодицы. От его вздохов Майкл и сам дышал чаще, ловил себя на том, что так и тянет не подстраиваться, а перехватить, повести за собой. Сдерживался. Терпеливо ждал, не мешая, позволял изучать себя, короткими вздохами давал понять: все в порядке, не бойся. Продолжай.  
Узкая цепкая ладонь скользнула по бедру, погладила ягодицу. Майкл согнул ногу в колене, предугадывая движение пальцев — всё-таки чуть-чуть вздрогнул, когда они коснулись промежности.  
— Ты не против?.. — голос у Джеймса был придушенным от волнения, пальцы касались аккуратно, почти вежливо.  
Против Майкл не был, но затормозил на секунду. Вдруг вскинулась запоздалая опаска, что-то из старой жизни, из безусловного свода неписаных уличных правил, что-то про бить в зубы и отрывать руки с корнем, если тебя даже в шутку хлопают пониже спины.  
Джеймс как будто услышал. Отдернул руку, съёжился.  
— Майкл, ты не обязан... если не хочешь... я не настаиваю, правда...  
Майкл выругался сквозь зубы, рывком повернулся к Джеймсу. Тот моргал, но глаз не отводил. Такой красный, что веснушек не видно.  
— Ты меня членом не напугаешь, — сказал Майкл. — У меня свой такой же.  
Джеймс нервно хихикнул.  
— Такой же... Конечно. У меня — человеческий.  
— Ну, значит, мне повезло, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Насквозь не продырявишь.  
— Я всё понимаю, — храбро сказал Джеймс. — Не надо... Давай, как всегда...  
Он дёрнулся подняться, но Майкл пятернёй припечатал его обратно к матрасу.  
— Лежи давай, дурень, — ласково сказал он. Подобрал с подушки резинку, дёрнул зубчатый край упаковки. Джеймс выглядел так, будто хотел с головой уползти под одеяло, чтоб только глаза виднелись, огромные и тревожные. Майкл сдёрнул одеяло в сторону, оседлал его колени, одной рукой раскатал тонкий латекс по члену. Стоял у него красиво, залюбуешься. Джеймс сдержанно выдохнул, потянулся за голову, к флакончику со смазкой под подушкой.  
— Дай сюда, — Майкл перехватил руку, щедро выдавил, размазал по члену. Презерватив уже был со смазкой, но это такая вещь — мало не бывает.  
— Ты... сразу хочешь?.. — Джеймс даже краснеть бросил от удивления. — А как же... Лучше сначала... Больно ведь...  
— Разберусь, — Майкл наклонился, коротко поцеловал его в губы. — Лежи давай.  
Может, это было и опрометчиво, но тянуть он не собирался. Был уверен, что может обойтись без всей этой предвариловки с пальцами — во-первых, потому что чё там может болеть, а во-вторых, потому что член у Джеймса, действительно, человеческого размера — не конский шланг, как у некоторых.  
Майкл выпрямился. У самого стояло вполсилы — от ласк и стонов Джеймса, конечно, было приятно, но до звёзд в глазах не заводило. Подцепил футболку, длинным движением стащил через голову. Джеймс прикусил губу, потянулся руками к торсу. Тронул пальцем подсохшую царапину на боку, про которую Майкл уже и думать забыл.  
— Молчи, — сурово велел Майкл, а то у Джеймса в глазах начал всплывать очередной дурацкий вопрос. — Ни слова. Только стонать можно.  
Завёл руку за спину, придержал член ладонью, приставил между ягодиц. Смазка была прохладной, чуть липкой, а латекс — тёплый. Ладно, чё тут — ничего сложного. Не промахнёшься.   
Он опустился плавно, ровно до самого конца. Джеймс стиснул пальцы на его колене, впившись ногтями в кожу.  
Не больно, скорее... странно. Не разобрать вообще, приятно или нет. Пульсирует изнутри в такт с веной на шее Джеймса, тесновато... да вроде и всё.  
Майкл отклонился назад, чтоб вошло до конца, качнул бёдрами на пробу — Джеймс ахнул, царапнул по ногам так, что остались красные полосы. Хороший знак.  
— Ты как?.. — Джеймс распахнул глаза.  
— Молчи, — Майкл положил ему палец на губы.   
На пробу скользнул вверх-вниз — и вдруг понял, что ничего, в сущности, не поменялось. Не важно, кто в ком. Весь выбор, как трахать Джеймса — в его руках.  
Ну, не только в руках, конечно, но и в руках тоже.  
Он навис над ним, поймал губами невнятный стон. Сжал коленями — и начал свой, привычный, резкий ритм. Длинно, глубоко, легко.   
Джеймс схватил за плечи, попытался придержать, чтобы не торопился — наивный. Майкл осторожничать не собирался. Он вообще ни в чём не любил, когда наполовину. Если трахаться — значит, всерьёз, а не суетиться туда-сюда для видимости.   
Он нависал над ним на прямых руках, щурился в безумно распахнутые глазищи, подставлялся спиной под ласку. Джеймс смотрел изумлённо и требовательно, распахивал губы под поцелуем, бормотал прямо в рот «пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста», вжимался ладонями в ребра — «Майкл, какой ты красивый, Майкл».  
Майкл на мольбы не вёлся, а вот от жадных синих глаз с мутным прищуром собственника — вело аж до озноба. Хотелось стать нежным, бережным, он притормаживал, как в замедленной съемке. Джеймс выдыхал ему в лицо, обдувая взмокший горячий лоб, изгибался каким-то особенным образом, толкался вверх — и Майкл стискивал зубы, закрывая глаза.   
Он заставит Джеймса кончить первым. И возьмёт его после, горячим, расслабленным. Тот ещё улыбаться не перестанет... Майкл выдыхал сквозь зубы, дрожь простреливала позвоночник от затылка до поясницы, член дергался в кулаке от сладкого спазма.  
Как некстати, твою мать, этот скользкий тонкий латекс, кому он нужен, зачем отделяет их друг от друга?.. Нечестно, несправедливо, что всё достанется бессмысленной резинке, когда Джеймс вцепится ему в бёдра до белых ногтей, запрокинет голову, всхлипнет... Безопасный секс, всегда считал Майкл — это хорошо и правильно. Но сейчас это было неправильно и очень обидно.  
Джеймс поймал его ладонь, притянул к лицу, ткнулся в неё шершавыми губами. Майкл сбился с ритма, будто кожу обожгло клеймо, задохнулся. Вспыхнул, как мальчишка, спрятал глаза.   
— Я не умею нежно, — виновато прошептал он. — Не умею, понимаешь?..  
— Ты такой хороший, — невпопад отозвался Джеймс. Наклонил к себе, поймал губами твёрдую челюсть, убрал волосы, прилипшие ко влажному лбу.   
Как будто не понимал, что беззастенчиво и наивно проник в самую душу, вытряс из неё всё, что было, даже не спрашивая, можно ли. Встряхнул, расправил, чтобы стала как новая, прошёлся по ней жёсткой щёткой — и не осталось больше ничьих длинных волос на рукаве, ни светлых, ни тёмных, ни рыжих, ни следов помады, ни чужих духов — ни единого следа, что раньше вообще кто-то был. Никого не было, вся жизнь прошла в ожидании, когда ты придёшь.  
Майкл еле вдохнул, почувствовал узкие горячие ладони на скулах — губы ткнулись в уголок глаза, слизнули соль на виске.  
— Подожди, — прошептал Джеймс в самое ухо, — дай я сам...  
Майкл кивнул — слова кто-то взял и выключил, даже завалящего «да» на языке не осталось, не говоря уж про уверенное «давай, детка», которое он бы обязательно сказал с ухмылкой, если б не смотрел в невыносимые тёмные глаза.  
Джеймс скользнул руками под рёбра, мимоходом огладив царапину на боку, пристроил ладони на пояснице, погладил ласково, будто по загривку дикого зверя. Упёрся пятками в матрас, мягко толкнулся вверх. Майкл опустил лоб ему на плечо — родное, почти своё, он бы вслепую нашёл на нём каждую светло-рыжую веснушку и каждую родинку — и возле шеи, и в основании ключицы, и во впадине у подмышки, спрятанную в коротко выстриженных рыжеватых волосах со слабым запахом пота.  
Джеймс толкался в него бережно, ласково держал рукой за затылок, перебирая волосы. Простыня сбивалась вокруг колен, Майкл качался ему навстречу, ловя простой ритм. Джеймс громко дышал ему в шею, забирал в губы мочку уха, обводил её горячим языком и толкался с нарастающим жаром.  
— Ма-айкл... — протянул незнакомым низким голосом, судорожно сжал пальцы на затылке.   
Тот замер, где был.   
— Давай, детка... Можно... Не бойся.   
Кончал Джеймс совсем не бережно — резко и сильно, кусая губы, поминая Майкла между «О, черт» и «О, господи», выгибаясь над простыней, вжимаясь в матрас плечами. Он ещё не успел отдышаться и открыть глаза, как Майкл снялся с его члена, сбросил резинку, развёл ему ноги в стороны.  
— Можно сразу, — хрипло прошептал Джеймс, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Не надо... Я хочу...  
Майкл понял без объяснений. Торопливо размазал смазку по члену, приставил голую головку ко входу. Вздрогнул, будто от касания что-то замкнуло. Как же ты догадался, кудряшка, ведь не в голову же залез. Это ж значит — никого больше, кроме тебя. Никого не будет.  
Майкл глотал воздух кусками, давился, забывал выдыхать. Втискивался медленно, руки подгибались от накатившей слабости, в животе всё скручивалось узлом от страха и возбуждения. Джеймс ещё с ночи был растянут, можно было не осторожничать. Ни с ним, ни с собой. Майкл держался на одной только голой воле. Всё вокруг было голым — и воля, и нервы, и они с Джеймсом оба, окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Джеймс схватился за член, быстро задвигал рукой, умоляя «ещё-ещё-ещё». Мог и не просить — Майкл сам врезался в податливое гибкое тело, сам хотел ещё и ещё. Джеймс дышал рывками, шумно, яростно. Майкл не стал его ждать, не смог, не успел бы, даже если б захотел — укусил за подвернувшийся палец, чуть не умер, удержав челюсти от судороги, кончил так, что едва не вырубился — себя не слышал, закашлялся от хрипа в глотке. Джеймс застонал протяжно, на выдохе, растянул стон, как долгий-долгий зевок. На живот плеснуло тёплым и вязким. Майкл рухнул вниз с дрожащих локтей, перекатился набок, пытаясь вдохнуть. Сил уже ни на что не осталось — сплелись руками, ногами, стукнулись лоб в лоб и застыли, как в гравюре из джеймсовой книжки, где кальмар утаскивал парусник на морское дно.

Второй раз они проснулись в полдень. Расцепились, отклеились друг от друга не без труда.  
— Ты как?.. — хрипло спросил Майкл. Горло саднило, кожу на животе стянуло подсохшей корочкой.  
— Нормально, — с таким же хрипом ответил Джеймс, улыбнулся. — Отлично. Только голодный. А ты?.. — он встревоженно поднял брови.  
— В душ и жрать. И то и другое вместе. Бойлер пару лет уже подыхает, горячей воды на два раза не хватит.  
Джеймс хотел что-то сказать, но передумал, босиком, как был, пошлёпал в ванную.  
Душевой кабины тут, конечно, не водилось. Над белой чугунной ванной из стены торчала широкая лейка, струйки били в разные стороны, как газонная поливалка. Майкл чертыхнулся, выключил воду, скрутил лейку и сунул внутрь палец. Поскрёб.  
— Вода жёсткая, — пояснил он, — Засорилось. Ща поправлю.  
Джеймс завернулся в полотенце, чтобы не мерзнуть, присел на край ванны. Посмотрел, как Майкл орудует зубочисткой, прочищая отверстия, заросшие белым налётом.  
— Расскажи, откуда они, — попросил Джеймс.  
— Кто?.. — Майкл сосредоточенно хмурился, не отвлекаясь.  
— Шрамы.  
— А... я уже все не помню. Что в драке досталось, что с чемпионатов привёз.  
Майкл прополоскал лейку, прикрутил обратно.  
— Залезай. Будем греться.  
— А вот этот... — Джеймс встал под горячую воду, коснулся белого шва на бедре с точками от скобок. — Он откуда?..  
— Ебнулся неудачно, — коротко ответил Майкл. — Они почти все оттуда.  
Он выдавил на мочалку рыжий гель с густым апельсиновым запахом, вспенил, развернул Джеймса спиной к себе.  
— А ты говорил, ещё от драк что-то есть, — отплевываясь от воды, затекавшей в рот, Джеймс послушно подставился под мочалку.  
— Угу, — сосредоточенно ответил Майкл.  
Всё, впечатались друг в друга на веки вечные, стали одним целым. Тяжёлый пресс шарахнул по грохочущей сердечной жестянке, выбил на ней номерной знак. Бог прицепил бирочку, записал в тяжёлую амбарную книгу — и вот хоть ты тресни, хоть умри, теперь у тебя там сплошное «J. S.» Майкл водил мочалкой по плечам с выступающими косточками, между лопаток, по линии позвонков, выпирающих под кожей, как велосипедная цепь. Джеймс был худющий, хотя рукам всегда казалось — мягкий, как масло. Вода лилась ему на голову, он фыркал, тёр лицо ладонями. Волосы мокрыми сосульками облепляли скулы.  
— Не хочешь рассказывать?..  
— Нечем хвастаться. Половину по глупости схлопотал.  
— Расскажи про другую половину.  
Майкл вздохнул, опустился на одно колено, энергично растирая бедра, спускаясь к лодыжкам.  
— Подыми копыто, — он хлопнул по щиколотке, Джеймс согнул ногу. Майкл провёл мочалкой по ступне, Джеймс сдавленно хрюкнул и лягнулся.  
— Псих!.. Не смей так делать!..  
— Щекотки боишься?..  
— Да, боюсь! И не смей так больше делать!  
Майкл поднялся, развернул Джеймса лицом, поцеловал в мокрые губы, в нос, в подбородок, ещё куда-то, что подвернулось. Пена стекала с плеч, ручейками бежала по груди мимо сосков.  
— Не отвлекайся, — Майкл оторвался, провёл мочалкой по его животу. — А то воды не хватит.  
— Я вообще ничего не делаю, просто стою, — возмутился тот.  
— Вот и не делай. Вот и стой. Не отвлекай меня.  
— А ты не командуй. Я тебе сейчас шею намылю, — пригрозил Джеймс.  
— Валяй, — Майкл протянул ему мочалку, ухмыляясь.  
Джеймс с достоинством выполоскал её и сунул Майкла под воду.  
— Ты варвар. Уличный гопник. Но если тебя отмыть, будешь очень даже ничего, — сообщил он. Намылил ему шею, как и обещал. Майкл тянул подбородок вверх и не спорил. Смотрел, как мочалка проходится по рукам, перевитым сухими синими венами, как Джеймс сосредоточенно хмурится и переступает с ноги на ногу.  
Согревшись, вернулись в комнату. Угли в камине давно остыли и рассыпались пеплом, только от кирпичной кладки тянуло теплом. Майкл снова разжёг огонь, Джеймс возился возле плитки, хрустел яблоком.  
— А ведь если б не Сара, мы бы не встретились, — задумчиво сказал Майкл.  
— Я ей позвоню. И мама просила сказать, как дела, — отозвался Джеймс.  
Ладони пахли апельсином, как рождественская гирлянда или фруктовая жвачка. Майкл потёр их, но запах никуда не делся. Он отыскал телефон на столе в завалах тарелок, стаканов, пакетов сока и упаковок сыра и ветчины. Набрал номер Томми, но тот не ответил. Телефон Брана тоже молчал. Наверняка перепились вчера и до вечера их не услышать. Майкл вздохнул, отправил отцу короткое поздравление с приветом родне, сгрёб со стола мусор, рассовал в холодильник всё, что осталось с вечера. Мыть посуду пришлось холодной водой.

— Только не смейся, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс отставил чашку и с удивлением посмотрел на коробочку в рождественской упаковке. Майкл двинул её пальцем к тарелке. У него всё отлично выходило с выбором подарков, а вот вручение никогда не удавалось, так что он предпочитал просто сунуть в руки и для верности добавить — «это тебе».  
Упаковка была нелепая: зелёные еловые лапы на клетчатом красном фоне, дурацкий золотистый бантик сбоку. Просил же сделать без выебонов. Если это называется «без выебонов», то он Майкл по фамилии Джексон.  
— Ой, — сказал Джеймс. — Это мне?  
— С Рождеством. И счастливого Нового года.  
Джеймс вытер пальцы бумажной салфеткой, смущённо улыбнулся. Майкл сунул ноготь в зубы, чтобы не сверлить его лицо напряжённым взглядом, затаился, как охотник в камышах. Джеймс повертел подарок, аккуратно отклеил прозрачный скотч, развернул шуршащую бумагу. Уставился на черную бархатную коробочку с золотым логотипом ювелирного магазина. Насторожённо поднял взгляд.  
Наверняка подумал ведь, что кольцо. Точно подумал, побледнел, аж руки вздрогнули. А там не оно. А вдруг хотел бы?.. Расстроится?.. Или обрадуется, что не оно?  
Майкл нервно взъерошил ещё влажные волосы, укусил себя за палец.  
— Да открывай ты уже, — буркнул он. — Чего тянешь?..  
— А что там?.. — странным голосом спросил Джеймс.  
— А чего б ты хотел?.. — напрягся Майкл. — Просто подарок. Ничего... особенного.  
Они уставились друг на друга через стол, нахмурившись так, что брови чуть судорогой не свело. Ну, привет, точно решил, что кольцо.  
— Открой уже, ну, — не выдержал Майкл. — Или давай сюда, если...  
Джеймс дёрнулся назад, прижал подарок к груди. Облизнул блестящие губы.  
— Там не то, что ты думаешь, — сказал Майкл.  
— А что я думаю?  
— Не знаю! Но там не оно. Просто посмотри и скажи, нравится или нет. Ты же носишь такие штуки, ещё пуговицы у тебя были, эти... заколки...  
— Запонки.  
— Ну вот они. Я подумал, такое ты тоже...  
Джеймс не дал закончить, с тихим щелчком раскрыл коробочку. Поднял брови, высыпал на ладонь тонкую серебряную цепочку с кулоном — натянутый лук со стрелой.  
— Ничего себе...  
— Типа, нормально?.. — уточнил Майкл. — А то я уже взмок от ужаса.  
Джеймс улыбнулся, намотал цепочку на пальцы.  
— Как ты это выбрал?..  
— А чё тут выбирать. Ты ж Купидончик. Вот чтоб у тебя было, из чего шмалять.  
— Застегни, — сказал Джеймс и руками поднял волосы над затылком.   
Майкл выдохнул наконец с облегчением, потёр лицо руками, встряхнулся.  
— А знаешь, — Джеймс наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее, — это очень древний символ.  
— И чего он символизирует? — Майкл, чертыхаясь про себя, пытался справиться с крошечным замком. Джеймс терпеливо сидел и ждал, подставив голую шею.  
— Сексуальное влечение и страсть. Лук — традиционное оружие бога любви, и, кстати, не только в европейской культуре.   
— Вишь, как угадал, — Майкл застегнул цепочку, погладил пальцами тонкую шею. — Про влечение. Значит, каждый раз, как посмотришь, будешь вспоминать, как я тебя за жопу держу.  
Джеймс звонко рассмеялся, коснулся пальцами серебра. Подвеска съехала ниже ключиц и виднелась в распахнутом вороте рубашки, как метка.  
— Ты такой романтик, Майкл.  
— А говорил — варвар.  
— Романтичный варвар. Трогательный и дикий. Стой тут, у меня тоже есть подарок. Только простой, без значения.  
Джеймс вскочил, выволок из-под кровати свой чемодан.  
— Я не знал, когда тебе его лучше отдать, — сказал он, будто извинялся, — Рождество ведь уже прошло. Так что... вот. Прости, что без упаковки — дома такая суматоха была, что я сначала не успел, а потом забыл. Хорошо ещё, вспомнил с собой взять, когда собирался.  
А ведь тоже волнуется, подумал Майкл. Хотя ему-то с чего? Не о чем ему волноваться, Майклу и стаканчик из Старбакса в радость. Не предмет же важен, пусть это хоть позолоченная шишка будет.  
Джеймс дал ему в руки продолговатую чёрную коробку.   
Внутри были часы.  
Круглый чёрный циферблат в стальном корпусе, кожаный ремешок — никаких выкрутасов, даже цифры обозначены одними делениями. Бывают часы, как Бэтмобиль — с календарем, секундомером, гироскопом, прицелом и парашютом. Такие часы, которые занимаются с тобой сексом, потом курят в постели и уходят, не попрощавшись.   
Эти были, как строгий поцелуй дулом в висок — ничего лишнего, ничего личного, просто такая работа. На такие часы, небрежно встряхнув манжетом, смотрит секретный агент 007 перед тем, как скрутить глушитель с Беретты.  
— Охренеть, — потрясённо сказал Майкл. — Прям как у Бонда.  
Джеймс гордо улыбался:  
— Нравятся?..  
— Спрашиваешь!.. Они по виду умнее меня. И красивые...  
— Надень, — потребовал Джеймс.  
— Да их наверняка только с костюмом можно носить, а я тут по-простому.  
— Нет, они обычные, — Джеймс тряхнул головой. — Я специально выбирал не броские, чтобы на каждый день.  
— Это по-твоему — не броские?.. Я в зеркале за ними себя не увижу, — разулыбался Майкл. — И куда такое каждый день носить. Поцарапаются же.  
— У них закалённое стекло, — упрямо ответил Джеймс. — Надень.  
— Застегни, — Майкл протянул ему руку.

День был долгий — первый день нового года. Светлый, белый, смешной. Гуляли до темноты, кидались друг в друга снежками. Бобби гонялся за ними, гавкал так, что вороны снимались с веток. Валялись в снегу, в сотый раз целовались, как в первый. Смеялись — нет, хохотали, просто так, без повода, без причины. Лежали, смотрели на звёзды. У Майкла джинсы промокли насквозь, будто он в них купался.  
Вернулись замёрзшие до трусов.  
— Я ч-чайник поставлю, — сказал Майкл. — С-согреемся.   
— Л-лучше глинтвейн. У н-нас в-вино есть.   
— Н-ни разу не п-пробовал.  
— Ты!.. — Джеймс аж дрожать перестал. — Ты ни разу не пробовал глинтвейн!..  
Майкл пожал плечами и засунул Джеймса в свой свитер. Камин полыхал так, что можно было даже свет не включать.  
— Доставай вино, — строго велел Джеймс. — И апельсин. И корицу. Я сейчас сварю тебе такой глинтвейн, что ты на всю жизнь запомнишь.


	30. Chapter 30

Когда они вернулись, Лондон был прежним. Ленивое остывшее небо ползло над городом куда-то на север, устало сыпало снежную крошку. Та не долетала до земли, таяла на лобовом стекле, в шлейфе бензиновых выхлопов, в мелких лужах, которые не просохнут до самой весны.  
Возле дома в Кенсингтоне на ветру качались голые кусты роз среди вялой сухой травы. Джеймс стоял возле кованой калитки в заборе, держал Майкла за пояс, прижимался щекой к плечу.  
— Ну, иди уже, — хрипловато сказал Майкл, отпустив ворот его пальто. Разгладил, чтобы на шерсти не остались следы от пальцев. — Кому говорю.  
— Давай завтра?.. — спросил Джеймс, подняв голову. — У меня каникулы. Семестр начнётся только через неделю.  
— Мои будут в Дублине ещё дней пять.  
— Хочешь, приеду?  
— Хочу.  
— Когда можно?  
— Всегда, — сказал Майкл, опять целуя в припухшие губы. — Тебе — всегда. Иди уже, блин.  
Джеймс расцепил руки, взялся за ручку своего чемоданчика. Ушёл в дом.  
Майкл вернулся в машину. Там пахло мокрой собачьей шерстью, на дверях снаружи остались брызги грязи с грунтовой дороги. Пришлось заехать на мойку, чтобы привести Фольксваген в порядок.   
К дому Брана Майкл подкатил уже в темноте. Зимний день был коротким, весь прошёл в сборах, дороге, прощании у калитки. У Брана в окнах горел свет, плотные шторы были задёрнуты. Еще раз проверив, не забыли ли они чего на заднем сиденье или в багажнике, Майкл постучал в дверь.  
Бран открыл не сразу — взбудораженный, помятый, в одной майке и длинных трусах. Вслед за ним наружу потянуло густым сигаретным дымом.  
— Я не вовремя? — Майкл покрутил на пальце ключи от машины.  
— А?.. Не... — Бран моргнул, потёр бритую макушку. — Я один. Зайдёшь?  
— Насчет тачки. Я зеркало стесал.  
— Ага, — Бран кивнул, отступил с порога, пропуская внутрь.  
— И поцарапал, — добавил Майкл. — Ваще не помню, где успел. Извини, я поправлю. Хочешь — могу хоть завтра забрать в гараж.  
— Да похуй, — сипло отозвался Бран. — Пиво будешь?  
Майкл скинул ботинки и куртку, разогнал ладонью дым, прошёл в гостиную и открыл окно. Влажный ветер радостно зашуршал стопкой журналов на кресле, смёл на пол скомканные бумажные салфетки с пластиковых тарелок, заполнявших низкий кофейный столик. Ковёр перед диваном был усыпан пеплом.  
Бран вообще не был особенным чистоплюем и порядок внизу поддерживал под настроение. Это в гардеробе на втором этаже он пылесосил каждый день, а в гостиной, спальне и кухне прибирался, когда захочется.   
— У тебя случилось чё?.. — спросил Майкл, когда Бран вернулся с кухни с двумя бутылками и зелёным пакетом для мусора. — Свинарник, будто ты неделю бухал.  
— Если б бухал, — враждебно ответил тот и начал собирать тарелки, упаковки из-под китайской лапши, одноразовые вилки, стаканы и палочки.  
— Чё стряслось?..   
Тот разогнулся, сверкнул глазами.  
— Разговор к тебе есть.  
Майкл постарался сделать лицо попроще, взял второй пакет и прошёлся по гостиной, собирая бутылки с пола.  
— Ну давай, говори, — сказал он, стараясь унять противный тревожный холодок в животе.  
Бран отвернулся, встряхнул пакетом, выбил в него полную пепельницу и завязал пластиковые ручки. Ничего не сказав, выставил мусор за дверь, ушёл в свою спальню, вернулся в рубашке и хлопковых штанах. Майкл смахнул с дивана крошки, устроился как можно небрежнее, даже ногу на ногу положил, чтобы выглядело естественно. Хлебнул пива.  
Бран упал в скрипучее кресло рядом, закинул ноги на столик, сунул сигарету в зубы.  
А вот пачку ему я забыл купить, подумал Майкл. Стянул из бардачка и забыл.  
— Короче, — глухо начал Бран. — У меня к тебе вопрос.  
Он глубоко затянулся, сбил пепел себе на колено, оттуда стряхнул на ковёр. Майкл машинально подвинул к нему пепельницу.  
— Короче, давай так, — сказал Бран. — Давай честно.  
Знает, обречённо подумал Майкл. Томми напился и проболтался?.. Сам допёр или они прокололись где-то? В любом случае, не повезло. Хана дружбе.  
— Ну, — мрачно сказал он. — Валяй.  
— У меня к тебе, — Бран неопределённо помахал сигаретой в воздухе, — вот это всё. Ты, Томми — и никого. Ну, девки — девки не в счёт, сам понимаешь.  
Майкл кивнул, хотя ни черта не понимал.  
— Мы с тобой, какие проблемы — всегда решали, — сказал Бран. — Так?.. Да.  
— Ты к чему ведёшь?.. — напряжённо спросил Майкл.  
— Короче, разговор — только между нами. Потому что ты мне... сам знаешь. И никому ни слова, да? Скажи.  
Майкл снова кивнул. Точно знает. Мнётся, как бы подойти к вопросу. Неужели тоже, как Томми, будет молчать?.. Майкл пристально смотрел на его лицо. Бран нервно затягивался, прятал глаза, шевелил губами, будто вёл внутри себя какой-то спор. Майкл ждал и молчал.  
— А вот Сара, — вдруг вскинулся Бран. — Хорошая же баба? Хорошая! Ну и чего тогда?..  
Майкл и так-то не очень следил за его мыслью, а тут упустил её с концами. При чём тут Сара?.. В смысле — как можно было променять такую классную девчонку на парня?.. Или что? Он хмурился и молчал, ждал продолжения.   
— Нет!.. — Бран яростно пнул пяткой столик. — Вот ты мне скажи! Как, блять, на исповеди мне ответь!.. Я — никому... Давай так, — Бран подался вперёд, уставился на Майкла, как сова, не мигая. — Я — никому. Понял?..  
— Нихера я не понял, — честно ответил Майкл. — Ты с первого января не просох ещё, что ли?..  
— Если бы, — зло бросил тот, отвел взгляд. — У меня жизнь под откос пошла.  
— Давай — чё случилось?..  
— Я серьёзно, — Бран скинул ноги на пол, наклонился, цепко взял Майкла за колено. — Вот как, блять, перед причастием. Только ты и я. Ничего отсюда не выйдет. Я тебя спрошу, ты ответишь. И всё, ни звука.   
Знает. Всё-таки знает. Но не верит. Может, кто-то слух пустил... Джеймс приезжает часто. Вдруг кто-то заподозрил?.. Проследил?.. Начал трепаться?.. А Бран теперь места себе не находит, изводится — правда, что ли, у него лучший друг пидором оказался?.. Как после этого жить?  
— Договорились?.. — требовательно спросил Бран.  
— Договорились, — вздохнул Майкл.  
Тот посвежел лицом, сунулся глубже в кресло. Глотнул пива. Майкл вытащил сигарету из его пачки, прикурил, стараясь не дёргаться. Прищурился от дыма, сглотнул.  
— Ну, вот смотри, — Бран хлопнул себя по колену. — Вот представь. Вот если бы... я говорю — если бы, то есть это как бы понарошку, да? Вот если бы у тебя... ну, так, для смеха...  
Бран медленно заливался краской от ушей ко лбу. Майкл чувствовал, что самому становится жарковато.  
— Да говори уже, блять, — сквозь зубы бросил он.  
— У тебя когда-нибудь было так, чтобы не с девчонкой?..  
— А с кем?.. — глупо спросил Майкл.  
— Блять!..  
Бран бросил дотлевшую сигарету, тут же схватился за новую.  
— Ну, не с девчонкой, — пояснил он, потирая пылающее ухо. — Типа, всякое же по пьяни может быть, да?  
— По пьяни может, — согласился Майкл.  
— Вот! — почему-то обрадовался Бран. — И я говорю!.. А ещё, знаешь, бывают такие, что перепутать — вообще запросто. Со спины — девка, и все тут! Вот кудряшка твоя. Если в юбку одеть — хер отличишь!  
— Ты его давай не трогай, — сурово сказал Майкл. — Кутюрье херов. На себя юбку надень сначала.  
Бран не повёлся, уставился на Майкла блестящими глазами:  
— Короче, у тебя так было?..  
— По пьяни?.. — уточнил Майкл.  
— А что, нет?.. — испугался Бран. — Ты бы по трезваку мог?..  
Вот и настал момент истины. Майкл затянулся поглубже для храбрости, ответил:  
— Мог бы.  
Бран вздрогнул, сломал сигарету, обжегся, выматерился. Майкл на него не смотрел, косил глазами на огонёк, мерцающий от затяжек.  
—Ты-то да, — наконец сказал Бран. — Ты и трактор мог бы.  
Майкл сосредоточенно докурил до фильтра, потом спросил:  
— О чём разговор-то?  
— Как думаешь, на это можно подсесть?.. — напряжённо спросил Бран. — Типа, попробовал раз по пьяни, и всё, заторчал?..  
Для таких разговоров подошло бы что-то покрепче пива, но Майкл опасался надраться до полной отключки. Переводить тогда путаные мысли Брана на человеческий было бы почти невозможно. Вот что он хочет узнать?.. Было ли у Майкла что-то с Джеймсом? Было это один раз, случайно — или затянулось?..  
— Ещё есть? — спросил Майкл, качнув пустой бутылкой.  
— Пошли на кухню, — Бран резво вскочил. — Посидим там, чтоб не бегать.  
Майкл протиснулся за ним по короткому узкому коридорчику. В отличие от гостиной, здесь почти всегда было уютно и чисто — Бран редко пользовался кухней сам, предпочитая есть у Томми или перехватывать что-то на бегу. Он жил один, ему не о ком было заботиться, кроме себя.   
Майкл устроился за квадратным столом у окна, Бран достал ещё пару пива, сковырнул крышки.  
— Короче, скажу кое-что, — признался он, сел напротив. — Только на один вопрос ответь. Ладно?  
— Валяй уже, — Майкл сложил руки на груди, стараясь выглядеть как обычно.  
— У тебя что-нибудь с мужиками было?  
Бран смотрел на него так, будто дырку пытался проглядеть, чтоб сквозь неё увидеть число на календаре. Майкл выглотал треть бутылки за раз, но уклониться от ответа это не помогло.  
— С мужиками не было, — сказал он.  
— Ну, пиздец... — Бран отчаянно потёр башку ладонями, закрыл лицо.  
— С пацаном было.  
Майкл подождал немного, глядя за окно, на сетчатый забор, за которым поднимался остов заброшенной многоэтажки. Когда лёгкий румянец сполз со щёк, встретился с круглым ошалевшим взглядом Брана.   
— Ну ты псих, Винтерхальтер, — испуганно сказал тот. Тихо добавил: — И с кем?..  
— Щас, разбежался, — отрезал Майкл.  
— Ладно-ладно... А чё было-то? — Бран чуть пригнулся к столу, сквозь страх проглянуло любопытство. — Так, побаловался — или прям по-взрослому? И как тебе?.. Не противно?..  
— Мы на один вопрос договаривались, — сухо сказал Майкл.  
— Я Томми трахнул.  
Майкл поперхнулся, облился пивом.  
— То есть... может быть, — Бран опустил голову. — Не помню. Я пьяный был. Про Сару помню, а дальше вообще темнота, как отрубило.  
— Ты — Томми?.. — Майкл смотрел на него во все глаза. — Серьёзно?..  
— Не знаю я!.. Проснулись вместе, а что было — не помню.  
— Так... — Майкл выдохнул, осознавая, что опасность разоблачения миновала. За себя уже можно не бояться, а вот у Брана душевное равновесие здорово пошатнулось. Надо спасать. — Так, — повторил Майкл и сосредоточился. — А Томми чё говорит?  
— А я спрашивал?.. — взвился Бран. — Приветик, Томми, не замечал недавно ничего странного, например, член в жопе?.. А вдруг я его насильно?..  
— Так на тебе следы бы остались, — резонно возразил Майкл. — Царапины, там, фонарь под глазом. Если ничего нет, значит, он...  
— Заткнись быстро!.. — перебил Бран. — Заткнись, просто... заткнись!  
— А может, не было ничего? — предположил Майкл. — Подумаешь, вместе проснулись.  
— Голые, — мрачно сказал Бран.  
— Да как бы у тебя встал, если ты так нажрался, что ничего не помнишь?..  
— Это всё Сара!.. — с отчаянием сказал он. — Мы уже датые в Новый год были, а она приехала в два часа ночи, и давай вешаться — пошли втроём, пошли втроём. Я думал, она шутит! А потом уже поздно было...  
— Так вы втроём с Сарой были?.. — уточнил Майкл.  
У Брана медленно расширились глаза.  
— Чувак, я не хотел... — медленно проговорил он. — Слушай, я... Я ваще себя не помнил...  
— Да чё я, против, что ли, — Майкл пожал плечами.   
— Ты ж с ней спишь!..  
Майкл проклял свою невнимательность. Он совершенно забыл про то, что Сара взялась прикрывать их с Джеймсом. Никто не в курсе, что он давно уже с ней не встречается.  
— Ну, она, знаешь — как я, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Спит, с кем хочет.  
— А ты сам-то где был?.. Я ещё так удивился, когда она в паб приехала, я думал, ты с ней.  
Блять!.. Майкл никогда не был силен во вранье. Он замолчал, подыскивая объяснение, но одно было хуже другого.  
— Посрались, что ли?.. — напряжённо спросил Бран, по-своему истолковав молчание. — А чё молчал?   
Майкл отвёл глаза и почесал щёку, предоставляя ему самому строить теории.  
— Мужик, ты чего, реально втрескался?.. — опешил Бран. — Да я ж не знал!.. Я думал, ты так, поёбываешься да и все. Вы чё, разбежались?.. Куда ездил-то?.. Взял бы нас, ты чё думаешь, я б не понял?.. Да надрались бы, и всё прошло. Найдёшь ты себе ещё в два раза лучше!  
— Хорош, — Майкл пнул его под столом в лодыжку. — Нормально всё. Ты бы с Томми поговорил.  
— Не буду я с ним говорить, — Бран скрестил руки на груди. — Не могу.   
— Ну, хочешь, я спрошу, чё он помнит?  
— Да я лучше сдохну!  
Майкл вздохнул, потёр лоб.   
Хотел бы успокоить его, да нечем. И ничего толком не скажешь — страшно выдать себя.   
А вот Брану тоже страшно было признаться — но решился. Может... рассказать правду?.. Томми вон знает про Джеймса и молчит...  
— Слушай, — сказал Майкл. — Ты даже не в курсе, было или не было. Может, он тоже ничего не помнит.  
— А если помнит?..   
— Знаешь, что — я позвоню Саре. У неё и выясним.  
Бран пожевал губами, обдумывая идею, кивнул:  
— Давай.  
Майкл сходил за телефоном, оставленным в куртке. Бран прикончил бутылку пива и достал ещё.  
— Винтерхальтер, у тебя совесть есть? — хрипло пробурчала Сара. — Я только глаза закрыла.  
В трубке что-то зашуршало и грохнулось.  
— Привет, графиня, — с улыбкой сказал Майкл. — Спишь?..  
— Нет, просто похмелье. Говори потише. Как твоя поездка?  
— Нормально. Отлично.  
— Отлично?.. — она оживилась. — Подробности будут?..  
— Нет, — резко ответил Майкл. Сара сипло рассмеялась.  
— Знаешь, Майк, я всерьёз думаю переключиться на твоих друзей. Ты не представляешь, как меня задрали образованные и глубоко чувствующие. Глубоко засаживающие мне нравятся больше.  
— Не порть мне ребят, — сердито сказал Майкл.  
— Не указывай мне, с кем трахаться, — беззлобно ответила Сара.  
Он шумно вздохнул, гадая, как бы аккуратно подойти к тому, что она помнит из новогоднего вечера.  
— Считай, это компенсация за Джеймса, — сказала Сара. Майкл глянул на Брана, отошёл в коридорчик, чтобы тот случайно не услышал ничего лишнего.  
— Ну давай, хвастайся, — предложил Майкл.  
— Ты первый. Как всё прошло?..  
— Как ты их уговорила?..  
— Куда ты его возил?  
— Зачем тебе сразу двое?  
— Хоть фотки-то будут?   
— Куда в тебя столько влезло?..  
Сара не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
— Майк, я тебя ненавижу.  
— Серьёзно, не ломай моим парням мозг, — сказал Майкл. — У тебя Гарри с Эндрю есть, вот пусть они тебя развлекают.  
— Ой, не говори ерунды. На что там смотреть? Они скучные и тощие.  
— Для тебя это развлечение, — серьёзно сказал Майкл. — Повеселишься и забудешь. А им потом друг другу в глаза смотреть.  
Сара громко вздохнула.  
— Ты козёл. Перестань мне всё портить.  
— Ты ведь никого ни на что не подбила?.. — сурово спросил Майкл.  
— Да они меня так умотали, что я бы и хотела — не смогла бы.  
Сара сладко зевнула, чертыхнулась в сторону, глухо прошептала:  
— Не дергайся, это Майкл.   
— Ты там не одна?..  
— Тебе привет от Тома, — сказала Сара. — Верну его завтра. Или нет, — задумчиво добавила она и повесила трубку.  
Майкл посмотрел на Брана, который напряжённо грыз ногти, и пожал плечами:  
— Ничего не было.

В январе дела пошли плохо. Мастерская стояла пустой, к ним заезжали две-три машины за день. Всё остальное время Майкл сидел без работы, от скуки читая одну книжку за другой. Джеймс приезжал после учёбы, привозил сэндвичи и кофе на троих. К удивлению Майкла, он нашёл общий язык с Кристофером, и они охотно трепались о политике, о планах Джеймса на будущее, о кино, футболе, научных открытиях и о сотнях других вещей.  
По выходным Майкл на весь день уезжал тренироваться перед гонкой, заявиться в паб позволял себе только воскресным вечером. Вместе с Джеймсом они сидели до закрытия. Украдкой касались друг друга под столом, украдкой переглядывались.  
Иногда поворковать с Томми приезжала Сара. У этих всё сложилось стремительно. Стоило только отвернуться — а они уже целовались. Майкл смотрел и завидовал. Им прятаться было не надо. Обнимайся, сколько хочешь, никто и слова не скажет.  
Томми светился, как гирлянда, все разговоры сводил к Саре. Он влюбился мгновенно, отчаянно. Раньше крутил что-то с девчонками, но без огонька. Остывал быстро, переживать не переживал. С Сарой всё было иначе, между ними полыхнуло, как если плеснуть бензином в костёр.  
Майкл глухо завидовал и всё чаще думал о том, как жить дальше.  
— Я растолстею, и ты меня кинешь, — сказала Сара, облизывая кончики пальцев в сахарной пудре. — Том, это божественно. Прекрати так делать, у меня уже юбка по швам трещит.  
— Это у тебя молния разъезжается, — хмыкнул Майкл. — От нетерпения.  
Томми смущённо потупился. Округлые формы Сары приводили его в экстаз. Он никогда не разделял любви Майкла к худощавым и узкобёдрым.  
— Куда складывать? — Джеймс спрыгнул с лавки, держа в руках ворох золотой мишуры. Майкл поймал его, зажал у стола. Бар был уже закрыт, посетители давно разошлись. Оглядываться с опаской было не на кого.  
— У тебя блестки на щеке. Вот тут, — он коснулся пальцем его лица, Джеймс зарумянился, опустил глаза.  
— Да поцелуйтесь вы уже, — весело сказала Сара. — Я Тому глаза закрою.  
— Я коробки принесу, — заторопился тот. — И стремянку. Надо остальное снять.  
Не целоваться хотелось, а всю жизнь провести бок о бок. Только как?.. Сквозь радость всё время просачивалась какая-то отрава.  
Джеймс накинул мишуру Майклу на шею.  
— Ты ужасно серьёзный, — сказал он. — Что-то случилось?  
Майкл помотал головой.  
— Ты всё время о чём-то думаешь.  
— Я всё время думаю о тебе, — сказал Майкл, прижимаясь к нему лбом.  
— Что-то не так?.. — настороженно спросил Джеймс. — Ты можешь мне рассказать. Можем поговорить, о чем хочешь.  
— Жизнь у меня — «не так», — он взял лицо Джеймса в ладони. — Сил нет прятаться, — прошептал он. — Не могу больше. Не хочу.  
Джеймс смотрел на него, сосредоточенно кусая губу.  
— Давай мы...  
Громкий театральный вздох прервал его мысль. Сара стояла, облокотившись на барный стул, умилённо сложив ладони.  
— Ну поцелуйтесь, — попросила она, умоляюще подняв брови. — А то я сейчас умру.  
— Нам и так хорошо, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Вы лучше гей-порно, честное слово! Только хуже, потому что подглядеть не даете.  
Сара подошла ближе, облапила обоих. От её сладких духов стало душно.  
— Не пригласите на свадьбу — месть моя будет страшна, — пригрозила она.  
На какую ещё свадьбу — подумал Майкл. — Мы встречаемся месяца три. Даже вместе не жили — негде, не на что. — Встретил растерянный взгляд Джеймса, буркнул:  
— Таких не женят.  
— Однополые партнёрства легализованы уже год как, — со знанием дела сказала Сара. — Разницы вообще никакой.  
— Знаешь, мы ещё это не обсуждали, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс, и Майкл с облегчением выдохнул.  
— Да, слушай, не гони коней, ладно? Нам ещё притереться друг к другу.  
— Это было неуместно, — строго сказал Джеймс.  
— Ребята, да я пошутила, — растерянно сказала Сара. — Вы что?..  
— Вот просто уйди, — сказал Майкл. — Куда там Томми пропал? Он за стремянкой пошёл, проверь, может, его придавило.  
Сара оторвалась от них, отошла в сторону. Майкл смотрел на Джеймса и не улыбался. Тот молча смотрел в ответ, сосредоточенно кусал губу.  
— А ты бы... — начал он.  
— Нашёл! — Томми вывалился из подсобки, держа под мышкой картонные коробки. Зацепил взглядом Майкла, запнулся.  
— Давай помогу, — Майкл выпустил Джеймса.  
— Да чё вы... — пробурчал Томми, пряча глаза. — Я это... я привыкну.  
— Я работаю над расширением его толерантности, — со значением сказала Сара. — Мы уже очень глубоко продвинулись.  
Майкл мрачно хмыкнул, снял мишуру с шеи и уложил в коробку. Джеймс стоял рядом.  
— Что ты хотел спросить?.. — прошептал он.  
— Потом, — ответил Майкл.  
Хлопнула задняя дверь, Бран ввалился в паб, принеся за собой порыв холодного ветра.  
— Нормально! — воскликнул он, разматывая шарф. — А чё не позвали!..  
Майкл вздрогнул, бедром отпихнул Джеймса. Тот понятливо подался в сторону, начал отклеивать снежинки с окон.  
— Я себе налью, — Бран прямиком направился за стойку. — Майк, будешь?  
— Давай.  
— Кудряшку твою угощать?  
— Его зовут Джаймс, — раздражённо сказал Майкл. — Я его сам угощу, если надо будет.  
— Да ладно, он же не против. Ты ж не против, кудряшка?..  
— Полпинты, — Джеймс обернулся от окна и непринуждённо улыбнулся. Майкл с грохотом раздвинул стремянку и полез снимать шары с ламп.  
Не злиться на Брана никак не получалось, хотя вот уж кто был ни в чём не виноват. Но каждый раз при его появлении приходилось убирать руки, отодвигаться, следить за собой. Когда рядом были только Томми и Сара, можно было не прятаться, но Бран так и оставался в неведении. Майкл ловил себя на том, что постоянно выдумывает предлоги, чтобы отослать его куда-нибудь, и злился и на себя, и на него.  
— Держи свои полпинты, — Бран сунул Джеймсу стакан в руки, присел на стол, глядя, как тот ногтями цепляет наклейку на стекле. — Слушай, красотка, а у тебя девчонка-то есть?  
— Сейчас нет, — спокойно ответил Джеймс и улыбнулся. — А что?..  
— Ты мне пива собирался налить, — ревниво сказал Майкл из-под потолка.  
— Ща, — Бран отмахнулся. — Не мешай. А ты каких любишь, — продолжил он, глядя на Джеймса, — умных или красивых?..  
— А почему тебя это интересует?..  
— Вишь, у нас с Майком вроде как традиция, — Бран поёрзал на столе, устраиваясь поудобнее, облизал пену с губ. — Он трахает красивых, а я — умных. Вот я думаю, тебе же никого не остается.  
— Есть еще богатые, но их трахает Том, — вставила Сара.  
— Я не буду с вами соревноваться, — сказал Джеймс, дружелюбно улыбнувшись.  
— А чё так? — оскорбился Бран. — Тебе наши девчонки не хороши?  
— Отстань от него, — резко сказал Майкл. — Где моё пиво?  
— Хули мне ни одна сука не позвонила?.. — Бран посмотрел прямо на него, задрав голову. — В компанию не вписываюсь, да? Может, мне тоже богатого дружка завести?.. Тогда не будешь от меня нос воротить?..  
Майкл спустился вниз, не глядя ему в глаза, аккуратно положил гроздь шаров в коробку, стараясь не звякнуть ими.  
— Говнюк ты, — тихо сказал Бран.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — ответил Майкл, с трудом подняв взгляд.  
— А чё тут думать, — Бран качнул ногой. — Поебся с графиней, нашёл себе мажора — ясное дело, я тебя уже не устраиваю.  
— Это не то, что ты думаешь, — повторил Майкл.  
— Чё тогда происходит?.. — Бран спрыгнул со стола, подошёл к нему вплотную.  
Майкл промолчал.  
— Слушай, — Бран взял его за плечи обеими руками, легонько встряхнул. — Ну чё ты кислый такой, а? Хочешь, я тебя с одной девкой познакомлю?.. Она вьетнамка, работает в массажном салоне, знаешь, который на перекрёстке с Теско?.. Какая-то блядская фея, чё руками творит. Ещё прикинь, маленькая такая, сисек нет, только два пупырышка.  
— Бран, твою мать, я без тебя не найду, с кем поебаться?.. — Майкл раздражённо дёрнул плечом, сбросив руку.  
— Я помочь хотел. Ты, бля, каждый раз заводишь — ничего не хочу, устал, ничего не стоит. Массаж, говорят, помогает.  
— Всё у меня стоит, — огрызнулся Майкл. — Некогда мне.  
— Да и хуй с тобой, — Бран отпихнул его, пошёл к выходу. Майкл смотрел ему вслед, пока тот не шваркнул дверью, потом сорвался с места, выскочил следом.  
Чёрный асфальт блестел от дождя, Бран шлёпал прямо по лужам.  
— Стой! — крикнул Майкл.  
Бран даже не вздрогнул. Майкл догнал его, схватил за плечо — тот отбил руку.  
— Отвали. Чё те надо?  
— Бран, - Майкл перегородил ему дорогу. — Стой.  
— Ну стою.  
Майкл смотрел на него, не обращая внимания на холодный дождь, льющийся за шиворот.  
— Ты чё психуешь? Всё же нормально.  
Бран поднял плечи.  
— Короче, я всё понял. У тебя новые друзья. Вы с Томми всегда хотели дёрнуть отсюда. А я не хотел. Это мой сраный дом. Удачи. Иди еби свою кудряшку.  
— Что?.. — Майкл похолодел.  
— Что? — Бран равнодушно пожал плечами. — Ты его ещё не трахнул?.. Мож он потому такой борзый?  
— Заткнись, — Майкл поздно сообразил, что это всё ещё шутка.  
— Кто он такой вообще? — взвился Бран. — Чё ему надо здесь? Думает, купить тут всё может? Хер пусть себе купит!  
— Подбери сопли, — резко сказал Майкл. — Джаймс тут со мной, потому что я его привёл.   
— Нахуй ты его привёл? — Бран смотрел прямо и зло. — Нахуй. Ты. Его. Привёл.  
Майкл молчал, не зная, что ответить.  
— Мы занимаемся, — вдруг сказал Джеймс. Подошёл и встал рядом, невысокий и несгибаемый. Бран фыркнул, вытер воду с лица.  
— Чем, блять, он с тобой заниматься может? Вышиванием?  
— Учёбой, — сказал Джеймс. — Майкл много пропустил в школе, я помогаю ему нагнать.  
— Майкл, блять, уже давно не в школе, — бросил Бран.  
— Майкл хочет стать актёром, — сказал Джеймс. — У меня мать — актриса. Я знаю, к чему нужно готовиться, чтобы попасть в театральную студию.  
— Ты ж в каскадёры хотел, — сказал Бран, глянув на Майкла  
— Одно другому не мешает, — буркнул тот.  
— А они знают?.. — Бран кивнул на освещённые окна паба. — Томми говорил?..  
— Про актёрство ещё никто не знает, — сказал Майкл. — Я сам не знаю.  
Бран покачал головой, утёр рукавом мокрый нос. Дождь барабанил по его бритой голове, она блестела в свете фонарей, как яйцо.  
— Пошли, — сказал Майкл. — Мокро тут.  
— Иди. Нахуй, — сказал Бран и отодвинул его плечом с дороги. — Я домой.


	31. Chapter 31

Новичок насторожил его сразу. Почти всех соперников Майкл давно знал: не первый год встречались на соревнованиях, сходу было понятно, кто просто приехал покататься и покайфовать, а кто будет драться за место. Кому и третье будет наградой, а кто будет стараться набрать побольше очков за прохождение или будет рваться к первому — так же, как Майкл.   
Трасса была сложной даже для опытных гонщиков. Много крутых подъёмов, два брода, рыхлый песок, в котором вязли колёса, наклонная каменистая осыпь. За день до старта трассу открыли для тренировок.   
Новичок — вроде бы Керри — старался изо всех сил, но постоянно прикладывал усилия не туда, куда нужно. Разведывая трассу в тренировочный день, Майкл обратил внимание, как тот проходил повороты — дёргается, тормозит недостаточно жёстко, рано выкручивает газ. Пару раз Керри вылетел из седла — к счастью, улетел недалеко, отделался только синяками.   
От этого парня стоило держаться подальше. Он явно тренировался на асфальте, может, вообще пришёл в мотокросс с трековых гонок. Переучиться можно, конечно, но сил придётся угробить немало.

— Пять минут до старта! — объявил динамик.   
Майкл повесил раскрашенный шлем на локоть, застегнул экипировку под горло.  
— Короче, ждите меня возле финиша, — сказал он. — А то потом будем бегать, искать друг друга.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Джеймс. Он был слегка бледный от волнения, но Кристофер держал его за плечо, прислонив к себе. — Тебе можно желать удачи?  
— Я не суеверный, — Майкл усмехнулся, — желай.  
— Удачи, — выдохнул Джеймс. Кристофер только улыбнулся и пихнул в плечо.  
Зрителей было всего пара тысяч — не так уж и много, да и гонки не высокого класса. Отборочный тур на чемпионат, даже до четверть-финала ещё далеко. Вряд ли тут произойдёт хоть что-нибудь необычное.  
— Я пошёл, — Майкл оглянулся на толпу участников: человек сорок стояли возле мотоциклов, выстроенных в несколько рядов, переговаривались, нервничали, смеялись.  
— Минута до старта!..  
Он надел шлем, перемигнулся с кем-то из знакомых, отыскал взглядом Керри — белый и фиолетовый, заметные цвета, легко будет держаться от него подальше. Просто вырваться вперёд — и пусть себе пылит за спиной.   
Гонг и команда к старту. Толпа рванула на первый круг.   
По ушам ударил натужный и рваный рёв двигателей, за которым не было слышно криков зрителей. Начало было лёгким, разминочным: насыпной трамплин метров пять, прыжок, а за ним — раскатанные за предыдущий день повороты. Трасса была ухабистой, Майкл прибавил газ, перелетел через ямы. Сухая земля вилась за ним шлейфом, ветер сносил её в сторону.  
Он шёл в первой пятёрке, оставляя силы на настоящую борьбу к финалу. Иногда между ним и соперником расстояние было — в ладонь. Локоть в опасной близости от спиц чужого колеса, в стекло шлема летят мелкие камни, кто-то срывается с насыпи, падает вниз, встаёт. Мотоцикл дёргается, как живой, взрыкивает, рвётся из рук.   
На последнем, третьем круге, Майкл был в тройке лидеров. Поворот под отвесным склоном — он прошёл его поверху, над головами соперников. Берёг этот трюк как раз для такого случая. Краем глаза заметил Керри — новичок резко вырвался вперёд, руль вихляло, он с трудом удерживал равновесие. Майкл оторвался, сосредоточился — впереди был сложный участок, деревья и валуны. Можно взять их один за другим — а можно взлететь на поваленное бревно, как на трамплин, перемахнуть разом... А там уже финиш.  
Сбоку взревело, он уклонился, задрал переднее колесо, запрыгивая на бревно. Перелетел через камни. Волна взрытой земли ударила в плечо, что-то врезалось в него, вышибло из седла. Майкл кувырнулся, упал на спину, в рыхлую землю, увидел небо. Успел подумать, что мягко упал — услышал над головой рёв, увидел белый и фиолетовый. Заднее колесо ударило прямо в грудь, экипировка хрустнула. Выдержала, только стало трудно дышать.  
Майкл оттолкнулся от земли, поднялся, увидел в толпе зрителей Джеймса: белое лицо, синие глаза и ничего больше. Махнул ему рукой, мол, не волнуйся, обычное дело. Под рёбрами что-то болело — опять будет синяк. Мимо через валуны неслись отстающие, в стороне барахтался Керри, пытаясь встать. Майкл подбежал к своему мотоциклу, рванул на себя, чтоб поднять. Грудину прошила острая боль, перехватив дыхание, во рту стало мокро. Свет вдруг погас.

Потолок качался перед глазами — белый, до странности низкий. Во рту был знакомый железистый привкус, на грудь что-то сильно давило, будто прессом. Он разлепил сухие губы, попытался вдохнуть.   
— Майкл? — в поле зрения возникло молодое лицо, девушка прикоснулась к щеке. — Ты меня слышишь?  
— Привет... — Майкл моргнул. Вокруг всё качалось: низкий потолок с длинной лампой, полки, девушка. Она показала руку:  
— Сколько пальцев видишь?  
— Три.  
Говорить нормально не выходило, получалось только сипеть.  
— Отлично. Молодец, — сказала она. Над карманом её зелёной форменной рубашки шла вышитая желтым надпись AMBULANCE. На воротнике и шее были тёмные брызги.   
— Вы поранились, — сказал Майкл.  
В горле булькало, мешая говорить в полный голос. Будто он держал во рту воду. Только кашлять не получалось. Он сглотнул и догадался — на воротнике была кровь. Его кровь.  
— Майкл! — цепкие пальцы сжали его руку. Джеймс был белый, как лист бумаги, даже губ не видать. Рядом сидел Кристофер, хмурый, с кровавой полосой на щеке.   
— Я нормально, — просипел Майкл, попытался приподнять голову — девушка удержала:  
— Не двигайся. Тебе нельзя.  
Руки у неё оказались удивительно сильными.  
— Лежи тихо, «нормальный», — сказал Кристофер.  
Майкл вспомнил колесо, летящее в грудь, тяжёлый удар, вкус жирной земли во рту. На зубах скрипнул песок.  
— Блин, — он облизнулся. Ужасно хотелось пить, хотя во рту было мокро. — Не доехал...  
— Всё будет в порядке. Всё будет хорошо, — Джеймс гладил его по руке, складывал бледный рот в ненастоящую улыбку. Та дрожала, соскальзывала с губ.   
Майкл попытался вдохнуть — не получилось. Над головой раскачивался прозрачный пакет с длинной трубкой, прицепленный на крючок. По ушам ударила сирена, и Майкл наконец понял, где находится.   
Машина скорой помощи.  
— Вот мудак, — Майкл прикрыл глаза, сглотнул. — Я бы место взял, если б не новенький.  
— Ты, дурень, лучше б лежал, где упал, — с досадой сказал Кристофер. Протянул руку, провёл тёплыми пальцами по холодному лбу. — Первый раз, что ли? Куда тебя понесло за байк хвататься?..  
— Прости, — Майкл перевёл взгляд от отца к Джеймсу. — Прости, кудряшка.  
Тот впился в его ладонь короткими ногтями:  
— Всё будет хорошо, — заторможенно повторил он. — Не волнуйся. Скоро будем в больнице.  
Майкл попытался поднять голову, но девушка в зелёной рубашке была начеку, прижала обратно:  
— Не двигайся, пожалуйста.  
Майкл увидел только одеяло, которым он был прикрыт. Увидел, но не почувствовал. На сгибе локтя в вену уходила игла. Что-то влажное и прохладное, пахнущее антисептиком, коснулось рта. На салфетке остались красные пятна. Майкл опять облизнулся, размазывая языком кровь по губам.  
— Не бойся, кудряшка, — он постарался улыбнулся и сам не понял, получилось ли. Губы вроде двигались, но лицо было как отмороженное. — Не бойся, мне не впервой. 

— А, Винтерхальтер. Опять ты? В прошлом году, кажется, уже встречались.  
В палату зашёл высокий черноволосый врач в светло-голубой униформе травматолога. Ему было лет сорок, но в аккуратной бородке уже пробивалась ранняя седина.  
— Привет, Айра, — Майкл вяло шевельнул рукой. Он был тяжёлым, сонным и медленным. И спокойным. В него влили столько транквилизаторов и обезболивающего, что он с трудом осознавал сам себя. Даже глаза было тяжело держать открытыми. Майкл медленно моргал, дышал через рот. Получалось плохо.  
— Здравствуйте, юноша, — сказал врач. — А вы ему кто?  
Майкл скосил глаза. Джеймс сидел рядом с койкой, нервно перебирая пальцами тонкое одеяло. И чего нервничает?.. Жив же, и ладно. Руки-ноги вроде шевелятся. Поваляется тут да и выберется.   
— Меня зовут Джеймс, — ответил тот. — Я... с мистером Винтерхальтером... с отцом Майкла. Он отошёл.  
— Ясно, — врач кивнул, будто это ему все объяснило, и откинул одеяло с груди Майкла. — Ну показывай, чем ты меня порадуешь.  
Он заглянул под повязку, наложенную парамедиками. Неровный красно-фиолетовый синяк, словно спрут, обхватил весь левый бок, поперек ребер шёл след от протектора — цепочка прямоугольников с чёткими краями. Жёсткая экипировка стесала часть кожи, широкие красные полосы тянулись от соска в подмышку. Джеймс впился пальцами в руку Майкла.  
— Очень больно?.. — шепотом спросил он.   
— Не... Я ж на этих, — Майкл показал глазами на капельницу.   
Айра длинными сухими пальцами ощупал грудную клетку, прислушиваясь к щелчкам, хмуро потрогал худой живот. Джеймс следил за его руками, стараясь не дышать.  
— Ну что, друг мой, — наконец сказал Айра, застегнув на Майкле больничную пижаму и укрыв его одеялом. — Рёбра ты себе доломал. В прошлый раз была только трещина, теперь — два верхних со смещением.   
Майкл попытался сложить губы в ухмылку, почти получилось.  
— Переломы чистые, но на рентген всё равно поедешь, — продолжил врач. — Посмотрим, как сильно тебе досталось. Кровь из лёгкого уже убрали, но если будет подтекать дальше — потыкаем тебя иглой ещё пару раз. А в остальном — всё, как обычно, только без сотрясения и кишки не отбил.   
— Я ж говорил, — Майкл покосился на Джеймса. — Ничё страшного.  
— Молчи, — шикнул тот.  
— Я посмотрю за тобой дня два, — сказал Айра, сунув руки в карманы халата. — Похоже, ты легко отделался. Если не начнётся пневмония, отпущу домой.  
Открылась дверь, в палату вернулся Кристофер.  
— А я уже начал надеяться, что больше вас не увижу, — Айра пожал ему руку.  
Кристофер криво усмехнулся, спрятал телефон в карман.  
— У нас традиция, мистер Вольф — раз в год садиться вам на шею.  
— Раз в год?.. — прошептал Джеймс.   
— В страховой от твоего имени уже шарахаются. Я сам скоро начну, — врач похлопал Майкла по руке. — Отдыхай. Зайду вечером, проверю, как ты.  
Они остались втроём. Майкл сосредоточенно дышал, глядя на изножье кровати. Ему казалось, если моргнёт — провалится в сон, и он старался держать глаза открытыми. Всё время хотелось то кашлять, то сглатывать, от вдоха поглубже сразу становилось хуже.   
— Мать приедет после работы, — сказал Кристофер, встав рядом с Джеймсом. — Переволновалась, но я её успокоил. Что мистер Вольф?..  
— Да ерунда... Два ребра. — Майкл осторожно вдохнул. Посмотрел на Джеймса. Тот сидел с поджатыми губами, смотрел на свои пальцы и кривил губы. — Эй. Кудряшка. Обошлось же. Всё нормально.  
Тот поднял глаза, посмотрел исподлобья. Даже не улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Здесь внизу есть кафе, — Кристофер взял его за плечо и легонько тряхнул. — Пойдём перекусим.  
— Я не голодный, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
— Сходи, я никуда не убегу, — сипло сказал Майкл. — А то до дома не доберёшься. И так бледный.  
Джеймс вскинул голову, выпрямился. Лицо у него застыло.  
— Я не поеду домой, — резко сказал он.  
— Здесь, что ли, останешься? — спросил Майкл.  
— Останусь, — твёрдо сказал тот, блеснув глазами.  
— Ты бы тоже отдохнул, — мягко предложил Кристофер. — За ним тут присмотрят.  
— Я никуда не пойду! — Джеймс вскочил, кровь отлила у него от лица. — Я останусь, пока ты тут!..  
— Кудряшка, да не волнуйся... — выговорил Майкл, едва ворочая языком. — Всё нормально. Делов-то на пару дней.   
— Я уйду отсюда только вместе с тобой!.. — у Джеймса задрожал голос. — Я останусь тут!.. Я думал... — он вдруг начал задыхаться. Майкл потянулся к нему рукой, Джеймс отскочил: — Я думал, ты умрёшь!.. Я думал... Когда ты... Ты так упал... Я чуть с ума... У тебя кровь была... На лице, и везде... Я так испуга... — Кристофер шагнул к нему, обнял, прижал головой к груди. Тот попытался вырваться: — Я не уйду!.. Пустите!.. Я останусь!..  
— Тише, тише... — прошептал Кристофер, похлопывая его по спине, как ребенка. — Ну, хватит. Никто не гонит. Оставайся.  
Джеймс затих, продолжая бормотать и всхлипывать, но из-за фланелевой рубашки Кристофера было не разобрать ни слова. Кристофер положил руку ему на голову, погладил по волосам.  
— Тихо, тихо... Я ж всё понимаю. Сиди, сколько хочешь. Только домой позвони, предупреди.  
Майкл встретился взглядом с отцом. У того опустились уголки губ, он смотрел спокойно и мрачно, будто только что узнал, что кто-то умер. Майкл почувствовал, что сам сейчас начнёт задыхаться.  
От звонка телефона все вздрогнули, как от разряда.  
— Это мой, — Джеймс хлюпнул носом, отодвинулся от Кристофера, достал телефон из заднего кармана. Лицо у него было красным и мокрым. — Привет, папа, — ясно и чисто сказал он, будто его не колотило минуту назад. — Гонка?.. Плохо. Майкл попал в больницу.  
Он вышел в коридор, голоса за закрытой дверью было не слышно. Майкл поднял глаза на отца.  
— Прости...  
Кристофер хмуро вздохнул, присел на койку.  
— За что извиняешься-то? — невесело спросил он.  
Майкл стрельнул глазами на дверь.  
— Я с Джаймсом... — сипло сказал он. Кристофер смотрел на него и молчал. — Я с ним встречаюсь.  
— А то я не знаю, — тихо ответил тот. — Всё понятно было сразу, как он к тебе зачастил.  
У Майкла застучало в ушах, он покраснел:  
— Откуда?.. Я сам не знал...  
— За дурака-то меня не держи. На тебе написано было, что влюбился по уши.  
Майкл не выдержал, отвернулся, закусив губу.  
— Я думал раньше сказать, — прошептал он.  
— Чего боялся-то? — вздохнул Кристофер.  
Майкл пожал плечами, скривился от резкой боли.  
— Я думал... не поймешь.  
— Понять — не пойму, — тихо сказал тот. — Но другого сына у меня нет.  
Майкл резко вдохнул, закашлялся. Кристофер похлопал его по руке, Майкл поймал пальцы, задержал.  
— Он хороший, — тихо сказал он.  
— Хороший, — согласился Кристофер. — Славный мальчишка.  
Майкл дышал ртом. От облегчения, от стыда и от чувства вины его мутило. А может, это был побочный эффект лекарств. Кристофер молчал, гладил по руке большим пальцем.  
— Я не думал, что всё так будет, — хрипло сказал Майкл. — Я не знаю... что делать.  
— Не торопись, — спокойно сказал Кристофер. — Мне ты любой хорош.  
Майкл посмотрел ему в глаза, тот невесело улыбнулся.  
— Томми своему, значит, давно разболтал. А отцу родному?..  
— Я не разбалтывал!.. — шёпотом возмутился Майкл. — Ему Джаймс сказал.  
— И чего он?  
— Привыкнет, говорит.  
— А Бранвен?  
Майкл помрачнел.  
— Ещё не знает. Он не поймёт.  
— Может, и не поймёт, — вздохнул Кристофер.  
Джеймс вернулся в палату — настороженный, раскрасневшийся. Замер у дверей.  
— Всё в порядке?.. — Кристофер обернулся через плечо.  
— Д-да... А у вас?..  
— И у нас, — сказал Майкл, потянулся протереть глаза.  
— Пойдем, малец, — мягко сказал Кристофер и встал. — Кофе выпьешь, салатик заточишь. Потом вернёшься. Этот дурень никуда отсюда не денется.  
— Я хотел сказать, — Джеймс машинально прижал телефон к груди. — Спасибо, что взяли меня с собой. Без вас меня бы не пустили. Я не брат, не родственник... Чужой человек.  
— Какой же ты чужой, — спокойно сказал Кристофер. — Глупости.

Эмма приехала ближе к вечеру, когда Майкл уже осоловел от суеты вокруг и постоянно соскальзывал в короткие, мутные сны. Она не первый раз навещала его в больнице и держалась с какой-то спокойной безнадёжностью, даже пыталась шутить. Майкл видел, что она встревожена, и ему, конечно, было жаль, что он заставил её поволноваться, но причин для серьёзных переживаний он не видел. Кости срастутся, синяки сойдут, надо просто подождать.   
Когда в палату вернулся Джеймс, Эмму словно подменили. Она молча проследила, как тот аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, тихо подошёл к креслу возле окна и сел.  
— А девочка твоя?.. — вдруг вспомнила она и повернулась к Майклу. — Приедет?.. Ты ей позвонил?.. Давай я позвоню.  
— Не надо никому звонить, мам, — недовольно сказал Майкл. — Я устал. Я щас отрублюсь до утра — и чего сюда ехать?..   
— Она даже не знает, что случилось?..  
— Я позвонил Саре, миссис Винтерхальтер. Она приедет, как только сможет, — сказал Джеймс. Поставив локти на колени, он крутил в руках телефон и смотрел на свои белые кроссовки.   
Эмма едва заметно вздрогнула, будто успела забыть про него, оглянулась.  
— Спасибо... Какой ты молодец. Конечно, она приедет. Тебя подвезти?..  
— Куда?.. — растерянно спросил Джеймс. Послюнив палец, он потёр тёмное пятно на носке: то ли грязь, то ли засохшая кровь.   
— Домой, — пояснила Эмма. — Я тебя подвезу.  
— Мам, оставь его в покое, — устало сказал Майкл. — Он сам разберётся, куда ему надо. Захочет — на такси поедет.  
— Зачем же на такси? — удивилась она. — Я могу подвезти, мне совсем не сложно. Не надо такси.  
— Мама, — Майкл вздохнул.  
— А она уже едет?.. — Эмма опять повернулась к Джеймсу. — Что она сказала?..  
— Она приедет, как только сможет, — повторил Джеймс, оттирая пятно бумажной салфеткой.  
— Я её дождусь, — решила Эмма и строго посмотрела на сына. — Ты нас даже не познакомил. Хоть увижу, какая она.  
— Обыкновенная она. Самая обыкновенная, — сказал Майкл. — Что ты суетишься. Это моё дело. Хватит.  
— Почему она не приехала на соревнования? — вдруг спросила Эмма. — Вы поссорились?..  
— Хватит, — повторил Майкл.  
— Ну что — «хватит», — грустно сказала она, перебирая в руках платок. — Я же волнуюсь за тебя.  
— Мам. Всё в порядке.  
— Я только хочу, чтобы ты...  
— У меня всё хорошо, — перебил Майкл. — Айра сказал, ничего серьёзного, выпустит через пару дней. Видишь? Не волнуйся.  
Она тяжело вздохнула, опустила плечи:  
— Ну что ты споришь. Не переживай. Вы помиритесь.  
— Да мы не ссорились, — устало повторил Майкл.  
— Я же всё вижу, — грустно сказала она. — Я тебя знаю. Всё наладится.  
Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать в лоб, и он едва сдержался, чтобы не отвернуться.  
— Позови её к нам, — сказала Эмма. — Пусть приходит.  
Майкл молча разглядывал скромную золотую серёжку с искусственным камнем, чтобы не смотреть матери в лицо.  
— А если захочет, может и на ночь остаться, — спокойно предложила Эмма. — Нечего стесняться, мы взрослые люди. Я всё понимаю.  
Майкл молчал.  
— Не надо её от нас прятать. Давно бы уже пригласил. Мы её не обидим. Я только рада буду...  
Она вдруг всхлипнула, прижала платок к носу.  
— Ну чего ты, — растерянно сказал Майкл. — У меня же всё хорошо.  
Она прерывисто вздохнула, спряталась за кривой улыбкой:  
— Ты не понимаешь, как я за тебя боюсь.  
— Чего бояться-то? Это просто рёбра.  
— Рёбра заживут, — она положила руку на одеяло, похлопала по груди. — А вот...  
— Айра сказал — ничего серьёзного, — повторил Майкл. — Езжай домой.  
Она посмотрела на часы, встряхнув запястьем — узкий браслет с потёртой позолотой. Взглянула на часы над дверью.  
— Обязательно передай, что я зову её в гости, — настойчиво сказала Эмма. — Хорошо? Обещай, что скажешь.  
— Перестань, — Майкл натянул одеяло на плечи, будто ему было холодно. — Я хочу спать.  
Она встала, опять заметила Джеймса и опять замерла на секунду, будто удивилась.  
— Ой, ты же ещё здесь. Никак не могу привыкнуть... У Майкла так долго никого из друзей не было, — она неловко улыбнулась, — кроме школьных ребят. Извини, ты ведь Джек, да?.. Спасибо тебе огромное, что приехал.  
— Джеймс, мэм, — поправил тот, глядя на неё слегка настороженно. — Я был бы плохим другом, если бы не остался.  
— Извини... Джеймс, конечно, — она вздохнула, вытерла красные глаза. — Ты прекрасный друг. Пойдём, я тебя довезу. Это твоя куртка?.. Не надевай, в машине тепло.  
— Отец уже едет за мной, мэм, — сказал Джеймс, глядя ей в глаза. — Огромное спасибо за предложение, но я не могу.  
— Хорошо, — она кивнула с видимым облегчением. — Хорошо, раз так. Хорошо, Джек. До свидания.  
Когда она наконец ушла, Майкл разжал кулаки и длинно выдохнул в потолок.  
— Ну вот почему с ней всегда так сложно?..  
Джеймс сидел, поставив локти на колени, и крутил в пальцах цепочку. Серебряная подвеска поблёскивала, вращаясь.  
— Отец за тобой правда едет?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Нет, — глухо сказал Джеймс. 

От транквилизаторов всё время хотелось спать, но сон был поверхностным и неровным. Майкл смутно помнил, как в палату кто-то заходил, трогал его за руку, о чём-то спрашивал. Он открывал глаза, видел людей, моргал — и люди исчезали, а стрелки на часах заметно сдвигались. Сквозь сон он чувствовал, что его куда-то везут, с ним что-то делают, по глазам скользил яркий свет, и он хмурился, пытался закрыться рукой. Он слышал, как Джеймс с кем-то разговаривал, но улавливал только обрывки, не разбирая ни слова.  
Когда он очнулся, часы показывали одиннадцать. В палате было темно, только у двери горела тусклая лампа. Из-за плотных штор не пробивалось ни лучика света. Комната была совсем другой.  
Тут было, как в отеле — неяркие светлые стены, картинки в рамах. На стене тихо бормотал телевизор. Под самым окном стоял диванчик. Майкл увидел ноги в носках, торчащие из-под пледа, на полу стояли кроссовки. Джеймс.  
Повязка давила на грудь, Майкл дышал медленно и осторожно. Сдвинув тяжелую руку, пощупал шершавый эластичный бинт. Надавил кончиками пальцев — тело отозвалось усталой тупой болью. Вот блядство... Месяц придётся сидеть без работы. И с сезоном гонок на этот год можно уже попрощаться — это был отборочный тур, а он даже не добрался до финиша. Всего каких-то триста метров. Триста метров и один самонадеянный мудак.  
Действие седативных кончалось, и Майкл постепенно осознавал случившееся. До этого казалось — ничего особенного, ну очередная авария, ну опять больница. Он когда-то даже гордился тем, сколько раз ему приходилось накладывать швы, ходил в гипсе, щеголяя своей суровой выдержкой. Все удивлялись, как он снова и снова вставал после падений. Не боялся садиться за руль, чудом избежав смерти. Отрабатывал головоломные трюки, разбивался, но упрямо ломился вперёд. Удивлялись, восхищались, завидовали.   
Он ведь никогда не искал настоящей опасности. Был осторожен, не рисковал только ради адреналина. Ни разу не упал по своей вине — всегда так получалось, что в аварии виноват кто-то другой.   
Он вдруг понял, что сегодня мог умереть. Чистое везение, что отделался только рёбрами. Защита выдержала, а если бы удар пришёлся в голову?.. Если бы не по касательной? Даже облегчённый спортивный байк весит килограмм восемьдесят. От прямого удара на скорости ему бы смяло грудную клетку, как проволочную. Мог бы сдохнуть прямо там, на трассе. Если бы не везение.  
Майкл смотрел, как бежит по кругу секундная стрелка, и кусал губы. Раньше нечего было терять — потому и нечего было бояться.  
Джеймс пошевелился под пледом, сел, потёр лицо руками.  
— Кудряшка, — сухим шёпотом позвал Майкл.  
Тот подорвался, подскочил к койке в одних носках:  
— Проснулся? Как ты? Кого-нибудь позвать?..  
— Нет. Никого не надо... — Майкл высунул руку из-под одеяла, сжал его пальцы. — Джаймс...  
Он мучительно искал слова, перебирая все ласковые обращения, которые знал, но и было-то их немного, и ни одно не подходило. Он смотрел и видел воспалённые покрасневшие глаза, искусаные шершавые губы, и понимал, что не сможет сказать: «пустяки, не о чем волноваться».  
— Что?.. — тревожно спросил Джеймс. — Почему ты молчишь? Тебе плохо?..  
— Прости, что напугал, — тихо сказал Майкл. — Я идиот.  
Джеймс судорожно вдохнул, сжал задрожавшие губы.  
— Прости. Прости, детка.  
Джеймс подтянулся, сел на край кровати, положил голову Майклу на живот. Потёрся щекой о гладкий белый пододеяльник, едва пахнущий отдушкой стирального порошка — и тихо разревелся от облегчения.  
Майкл не успокаивал. Гладил по мокрым щекам, стирал слёзы с носа, с трясущихся губ. Джеймс комкал одеяло пальцами, поверх него вцеплялся Майклу в бёдра до судороги в пальцах, до синяков.   
— Если с тобой что-то случится, я просто умру... Слышишь?.. — прошептал он.  
— Да чего там... Что мне сделается, — ответил Майкл. — Я живучий.  
Джеймс вскинул голову.  
— Я не хочу проверять!..  
— Мне всегда везёт, детка, — Майкл попытался усмехнуться, чтобы подбодрить.  
— Это тебе так везёт?.. — Джеймс замер, будто у него перехватило дыхание, округлил глаза. — А если однажды не повезёт, что будет?.. Шею сломаешь?..  
Майкл хмуро отвёл взгляд — возразить было нечего.  
— Я так не могу, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Наверное, я трус, но я не могу. Я никогда в жизни больше не поеду с тобой на гонки. И... — он вдохнул, — и я не знаю, как вообще буду ждать тебя, думать всё время, жив ли ты...  
Майкл пялился на картину на стене, сжимал губы — сам не знал, зачем, они просто сами складывались в гримасу.   
— Зачем ты это делаешь?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Чё я делаю?.. — шёпотом спросил Майкл, глядя на картину.  
— Что тебе это даёт? Ты любишь опасность?.. Адреналин?.. Скорость?..  
— Да какая там скорость... Это ж не Формула-1.  
— Тогда что?..  
— Я... не знаю. Не думал, — ответил он. Там не картина была, а фотография, он наконец разглядел — полоска блестящей воды, а вдоль неё — толпы длинноногих розовых фламинго с чёрными клювами. — Я же хочу в кино пойти. Если напишу в резюме, что у меня есть награды — они поймут, что у меня уже опыт...  
— У тебя ведь есть медали, — сказал Джеймс. — Я видел. Даже золото. Этого недостаточно?..  
— Не знаю... Неважно. В этом сезоне я уже всё равно не катаюсь... Мне за руль теперь долго нельзя. Пропущу всё. И отбор наверняка не прошёл — до финиша не добрался.  
Джеймс выдохнул, на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
— Слава богу...  
— А летом мне некогда будет, — сказал Майкл, не отрывая глаз от озера с розовыми птицами. — А осенью я уже работу искать начну...  
— И ты больше не будешь ездить на соревнования?..  
— Да вроде как... незачем...  
Джеймс судорожно вздохнул, уткнулся лицом ему в живот. Сглотнул слёзы.  
— Я начинал ради фана, — зачем-то сказал Майкл. — У меня получалось хорошо, вот я и решил попробовать. Как любитель. В первый же раз выиграл. Понравилось, втянулся. Меня замечать начали. Но в большой спорт идти денег не было. Там же столько бабла нужно. А потом подумал — можно же другую карьеру делать. В кино. Так и сложилось...  
— Ну почему именно каскадёром?.. — спросил Джеймс, не поднимая головы. — Это же так опасно.  
— А куда я ещё пойду?.. — угрюмо спросил Майкл. — Я не хочу всю жизнь, как отец, моторы перебирать. Он это дело любит, и хорошо — а мне осточертело уже. Знаешь, какие говнюки иногда приезжают?.. И денег мало. А в салон механиком не пойду. Там дерут три шкуры и каждый смотрит на тебя, как на говно. Думают, если они тебе платят — ты им обязан жопу лизать. Здесь хоть все свои...  
— Почему ты не хочешь подумать про другую карьеру?..  
— Потому что я хочу эту! — огрызнулся Майкл.  
— Ты был бы хорошим актером.  
— Без диплома-то? Да кому я нужен.  
— Дело только в деньгах?.. — Джеймс поднял голову.  
— Не думай! — шикнул Майкл. — Даже не смей!..  
— Есть же театральные студии...  
— Не нужны мне никакие студии!..  
Джеймс смотрел на него, большим пальцем стирал со щёк слёзы. Он уже не ревел, не шмыгал носом — они сами текли, как бывает от сильного ветра.   
— Как ты себе представляешь свою жизнь?.. — вдруг спросил он. — Вот, через год? Если у тебя всё получится — что ты будешь делать?..  
— Я буду работать, — хмуро ответил Майкл, не понимая, куда тот клонит.  
— Делать трюки?..  
— Ну да.  
— А я?..  
— Что — ты?.. — настороженно спросил Майкл.  
— А я есть в твоём будущем?..  
Джеймс выглядел серьёзным и решительным, даже с покрасневшим носом и мокрыми глазами. Голос у него не дрожал. У Майкла запершило в горле.  
— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я спокойно ждал тебя, зная, что ты там прыгаешь с крыш... ездишь в горящей машине... падаешь из окна... Да?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
Майкл снова чувствовал себя виноватым, и не понимал, почему. Он злился и на чувство вины, и на непонимание. И на себя. И на Джеймса, который задаёт такие странные вопросы.   
— Я не думал об этом... Я не планировал тебя встретить! Я думал, у меня никого серьезного и не будет — жены, там, детей, вот этого всего. Я думал, буду жить сам для себя, делать, что люблю, вот и всё!  
— А сейчас?.. — спросил Джеймс, пристально глядя ему в глаза. — Сейчас ты тоже хочешь жить сам для себя?..  
— Чё ты привязался, — беспомощно сказал Майкл, опуская взгляд. — Я три года готовился... Мечтал... Деньги собирал. Куда мне ещё деваться?.. И так тянул до последнего. У меня же ни ума, ни талантов. Школу на честном слове закончил. Ничё не умею. Только кататься и трахаться.  
Джеймс торопливо перебрался выше, опёрся на руки, чтобы не наваливаться ему на грудь, прижался к сухим губам.  
— Майкл. Ты упрямый болван, — зашептал он между поцелуями. — Упрямый, смелый и талантливый. Ерунда, что ты ничего не умеешь. Ты умеешь добиваться своего.  
— Толку-то, — буркнул тот.  
— У тебя есть я. А я могу помочь тебе.  
— Как ты мне поможешь?.. Из карманных денег универ оплатишь? — Майкл вздохнул и отвернулся. — Я не возьму. И потом, у тебя папаша богатый, но не миллионер же.  
— Вообще-то миллионер, — тихо сказал Джеймс.   
Майкл открыл рот, изумлённо посмотрел на него.   
— Он старший партнёр в крупнейшей юридической компании Великобритании, — негромко сказал Джеймс. — Я не знаю точно, сколько он зарабатывает... но слышал несколько лет назад, как он маме сказал про три миллиона фунтов в год.  
— Сколько?.. — севшим голосом переспросил Майкл.  
— Три миллиона фунтов, — повторил Джеймс. — Может, больше.  
Майкл бессвязно выругался и с опаской отодвинул его от себя.  
— Я не хочу каждый день думать, вернёшься ты вечером домой или мне позвонят из больницы, — сказал Джеймс. — Я сойду с ума раньше. Если ты хочешь играть в кино, я поговорю с отцом, он одолжит...  
Майкл быстро закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
— Нет. Я никогда... Я не возьму. Ни у тебя, ни у него. Я лучше... — он вдохнул глубже, чем следовало, резкая боль стрельнула в груди. — Не предлагай. И думать забудь.  
— Почему?.. — отчаянно спросил Джеймс. — Это что, стыдно — иметь деньги?.. Я не выбирал себе отца!.. Если он у меня такой — что теперь?..  
— Ничего теперь. Хорошо, что он у тебя такой. А мне такого не надо. Я у вас ничего не возьму.  
— А кредит в банке взял бы?..  
— Мне бы не дали.  
— А если бы дали?.. Какая разница?..  
— Я не живу в долг, — резко ответил Майкл.  
Джеймс молча посмотрел на него, выпрямился.  
— Мне кажется, ты этим даже гордишься, — тихо сказал он. — Как будто ты правильный, а я предлагаю тебе какую-то мерзость. Как будто, если ты не можешь позвать меня в ресторан, я тоже не должен. Не должен делать тебе подарков, не должен предлагать помощь. Как будто я не порадовать тебя хочу, а унизить.  
Майкл покраснел, отвёл глаза.  
— Я же люблю тебя, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
— Я бы хотел, — с трудом сказал Майкл, — тебя в своём будущем. Я только не знаю... как это устроить.  
— Снять квартиру, — сказал Джеймс, будто это само собой разумелось. Майкл поднял удивленный взгляд. — На окраине будет дешевле. Я уже узнавал, это не очень дорого. Пятьсот фунтов в месяц. Пополам.  
— У меня... — Майкл собрался возразить и запнулся. Подумал ещё раз. — У меня с июня будут свободные... ну, триста в месяц. Нет... больше!.. — Он поднял глаза на Джеймса, тот смотрел с тревогой и ждал. — Я же матери отдаю, потому что живу с ними. Если это прибавить, будет почти восемьсот. В месяц. Ну, это немного, но квартиру пополам потяну.   
Джеймс улыбнулся:  
— А я студент, у меня знаешь какие скидки на всё?.. Двадцать пять процентов в одной только Пицца Хат. Будем пользоваться.  
— То есть... — хрипло сказал Майкл, — ты серьёзно?.. Хочешь жить вместе?.. Вдвоём?..  
— Может быть, даже с Бобби, — сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл засмеялся. Рёбра пронзила боль, он сжал зубы, но остановиться не смог. Лежал, сдерживая дыхание, терпел — и смеялся. Джеймс взволнованно улыбался.  
— Слушай... — прошептал Майкл. — Ты не думай. Я не над тобой.  
— Я и не думаю, — тихо отозвался Джеймс и осторожно погладил его по груди поверх одеяла. — Не смейся... Больно же...  
— Я тоже хочу, — сказал Майкл, глядя на него и моргая чаще обычного. — Давай попробуем. Летом. Только я буду - полдня на работе, полдня на студии. Ничего?..  
— А вечером будешь возвращаться ко мне, — Джеймс нашарил его руку и сжал пальцы.  
Майкл смотрел на него, затаив дыхание.  
— К тебе...  
— Помнишь, ты говорил... — Джеймс вдруг смутился. — Просыпаться вместе каждое утро... и... всё остальное. Ты ведь хочешь?..  
— Конечно, хочу, — сипло сказал Майкл, вспотев от волнения. — Конечно.  
Джеймс вздохнул, помял тонкое одеяло в пальцах.  
— Я здесь нашёл... на этаже... в зоне отдыха есть шкаф с книгами. Я взял одну. Хочешь... почитаю тебе?..  
Майкл сжал губы, моргнул несколько раз. Ответил не сразу.  
— Хочу...

Утром первым явился Томми. Раскритиковал больничную еду, поставил на тумбу возле кровати термос с горячим бульоном.  
Томми всегда приносил пожрать, хотя Майкл никогда не жаловался на то, что его плохо кормят — просто он легче справлялся с волнением, когда у него руки были заняты. Для него было обычным делом расстроиться по какому-нибудь поводу, распереживаться и обнаружить себя через полтора часа с полной сковородкой котлет, лазаньей или парой дюжин маффинов.  
— Тебе пирог, — Томми протянул Джеймсу пластиковый контейнер. — А тебе нельзя, — он сурово посмотрел на Майкла.  
— А я думал, ты мне хотя бы чизбургер притащишь, — Майкл прикинулся разочарованным. — Из МакДака.  
— Чизбургер из МакДака?.. — Томми надулся, как рыба-ёж. — Чизбургер!.. Из МакДака!..  
— И картошку... — недовольно добавил Майкл. — С кетчупом...  
У Томми ноздри раздувались, как у скаковой лошади.  
— Или хот-дог с горчицей... — сказал Майкл, глядя за окно.  
— Которые Ахмет продаёт?.. — обиженно уточнил Томми.  
— Ага. С варёной сосиской.  
— Которая по шву лопнула?..  
— Прям с целлофаном бы съел.  
— И без соли.  
— Водянистая такая... В чёрствой булке.  
— А жареных тараканов ты не хочешь?.. — спросил Томми.  
— Мне ржать нельзя, — сдержанно буркнул Майкл и улыбнулся. — А то б захотел.  
Джеймс облегчённо выдохнул.  
— Шуточки у вас... Я думал, вы ссоритесь.  
Он сел на диванчик, сковырнул крышку и вынул кусок пирога, из которого выпирал сочный мясной фарш с морковными дольками.  
— Сейчас умру от зависти, — сказал Майкл, глядя, как он ест.  
Томми открутил крышку у термоса, налил в неё бульон.  
— Я те умру. Пей лучше.  
Когда Томми уехал открывать паб, на полчаса забежала Сара с букетом. Сказала, не может упустить возможность подарить мужчине цветы. Вечером приехал Бран.  
В последнее время они с Майклом почти не виделись и толком не разговаривали.  
— Тебе Томми сказал, что я тут? — настороженно спросил Майкл.  
— Не, — Бран мотнул головой, вытащил из кармана зубочистку и сунул в зубы. — Ну ты как вообще?  
— Да как всегда. Через день-два вернусь.  
— Айра опять?..  
— Ну.  
Бран замолчал, неловко потёр ладони.  
— Слушай, такое дело. Я краем уха слышал, что вашей мастерской заинтересовались.  
— Кто?..  
— Помнишь старые склады на той стороне железки, на Розен-стрит? Короче, там теперь навороченный автосервис. Сэм туда работать устроился, ну, который торчок. Машины моет. Говорит, хозяин недоволен, что к вам народ едет.  
— Это плохо?.. — настороженно спросил Джеймс.   
Бран неопределённо пожал плечами:  
— Может, просто спрашивают. А может, конкурентов чуют. Смотря кто новый сервис крышует. Если свои или индусы, можно договориться, у меня ниточки есть. А если чёрные или арабы... Эти психи берегов не знают. Они тут новые, могут наехать. Им на любой договор насрать.  
— Какой договор?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— Мы им платим, а они нас не трогают, — мрачно сказал Майкл.  
— Ты жди, они наверняка скоро поговорить придут, — сказал Бран. — Может, припугнут для надёжности, но сходу лишние проблемы никому не нужны.  
— Что значит — припугнут?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— А ты как думаешь?.. — спросил Бран. — Вскроют гараж, расхерачат там всё.  
— Я с отцом поговорю, — сказал Майкл. — Посмотрим, что можно сделать.  
— А че тут делать. Сидеть и не выёбываться, — сказал Бран.  
— Ты соображаешь, что говоришь?.. — возмутился Майкл. — Не выёбываться?.. А жить на что, если они крышевать будут?.. И так с голым задом сидим.  
— Слушай, моё дело предупредить, — Бран вытащил изо рта зубочистку, сломал пополам, потом ещё раз. Он глядел себе под ноги, не поднимая головы. — Чё вы там нарешаете дальше, я не знаю. Ты давно свалить хотел, вот тебе повод.   
— Спасибо за совет...   
— Да пошёл ты, — огрызнулся Бран и остался сидеть, перебирая в пальцах щепки от зубочистки.  
— Разве совсем ничего нельзя сделать?.. — тревожно спросил Джеймс.  
Майкл скрипнул зубами.  
— Нам самим едва хватает, всё равно отстегнуть нечего. Да если бы и было...  
— Ты ж знал, что рано или поздно кто-то лапу протянет, — сказал Бран. — Все кому-то платят и никто не жужжит.  
— А ты?..  
Бран фыркнул.  
— Думаешь, я сам себе пустырь в аренду дал?..  
— Да у нас выручки две, ну три тысячи в месяц, — с досадой сказал Майкл. — Кто будет суетиться ради такой мелочи?..  
— Придурок ты. Кому нужна ваша выручка.  
— А что им нужно?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— Клиенты, — сказал Бран. — Вы же работаете почти даром. Где у вас три тысячи, в сервисе сделают тридцать.  
— Я поговорю с отцом, — повторил Майкл. — Придумаем что-нибудь.  
— А то у вас сто вариантов, что делать, — мрачно сказал Бран. — Или платить, или продавать всё и валить нахрен.  
— Я могу позвонить папе, он может посоветовать юриста... — начал Джеймс. — Если к вам кто-то придёт...  
— Чё тогда твой юрист, на воротах встанет?.. — хмыкнул Бран.  
— Здесь так не делается, кудряшка, — Майкл вздохнул.  
— А как здесь делается?.. Это же центр Лондона, — удивился Джеймс. — Полиция везде.  
— Полиция, — Бран усмехнулся. — Ты когда-нибудь местные новости читал? Девчонку изнасиловали в парке. Парня из банды забили до смерти. Пять машин сожгли на стоянке. Кого загребли по дороге в школу, кому магазин разнесли, кто с моста на рельсы прыгнул. А полиция да, она везде.  
Джеймс встревоженно смотрел на Майкла.  
— В нашем квартале тихо, — добавил Бран. — Ну, зеркало у тачки оторвут ради смеха. Велик узлом завяжут. Но не стреляют. С соседними бандами у нашей пока перемирие. Перетёрли чего-то там, договорились.  
— В каждом квартале своя группировка?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— Не в каждом. Крупных банд в Хакни штук двадцать. Но суть ты ухватил.  
— А те, кто недоволен вашей мастерской, разве не побоятся связываться с местными?..   
— Да какая разница, кто наедет — местные, не местные, — сказал Майкл. — Будто это что-то меняет.  
— Разве местные не захотят вас прикрыть? — спросил Джеймс — Хотя бы чтоб защитить свою территорию?..  
— Конечно, захотят, — сказал Бран. — Когда гараж спалят, они тут же пойдут искать виноватых. А потом придут и спросят бабла за защиту. И ты знаешь, им поебать будет, откуда ты бабки достанешь.  
— Ладно, ладно... разошёлся, — проворчал Майкл. — Ничего ещё не случилось.  
— Знаю я тебя, — с досадой сказал Бран. — На рожон полезешь.  
— Не полезу.  
— Всегда лез, а тут вдруг передумаешь?..  
Майкл посмотрел на Джеймса. Бран тоже повернул к нему голову.  
— Ты, это, кудряшка... спасибо, что позвонил.  
— Как же иначе, — тихо сказал тот. — Ты и Томми ему ближе всех.  
У Брана что-то изменилось в лице, он опустил глаза.  
— Ладно, — буркнул он и встал. — Мне пора. Завтра не приду, занят.  
— Меня отпустят скоро, — сказал Майкл. — Заходи, как дома буду.  
— Чё я там у тебя не видел.  
— Я «Такси 4» ещё не смотрел, — вдруг сказал Джеймс.  
— Уже четвёртая часть вышла?.. — удивился Бран.  
— У меня есть на диске, — сказал Майкл. — Придёшь?  
Бран пожал плечами, повернулся открыть дверь.  
— Не знаю. У меня других дел полно.


	32. Chapter 32

Айра зашел в последний раз перед выпиской, нагрузил рекомендациями, которые Майкл и так знал: резких движений не делать, тяжести не таскать, спать только на жёстком. Потом заглянула Лорейн — фармацевт. Она была из тех, кого Майклу не удалось охмурить — пару лет назад посмеялась в ответ на прямолинейный флирт, показала обручальное кольцо, сказала, что ужасно польщена и поцеловала в щёку. Лорейн было почти тридцать, у неё были медно-каштановые волосы, длинное каре и тёмные, почти чёрные глаза.  
Джеймс дождался, когда она выпишет все рецепты и попрощается, и сгрёб их со стола себе в карман. Даже спорить не стал. Майкл прикинул, что на его месте сделал бы так же — и тоже не стал спорить, хотя эта денежная проблема уже начинала его здорово бесить. Он надеялся только на то, что со временем всё-таки начнёт прилично зарабатывать, чтобы не считать каждый пенни — но до этого времени было ещё полгода. Минимум.  
— Я вызову такси, — сказал Джеймс, пока Майкл переодевался из больничного в своё. Это, кстати, было не так-то просто: натянуть джинсы, не наклоняясь, чтобы рёбра не сместились от неловкого поворота.  
— А может, пешком? — предложил Майкл. — Погода хорошая, весна... Тут идти полчаса. По солнышку.  
Джеймс посмотрел как-то так, что Майкл осёкся.   
По дороге они притормозили у аптеки. Джеймс оплатил все рецепты, забрал кулёк с таблетками и не выпускал их из рук до самого дома, будто Майкл мог вырвать их и швырнуть в окошко.  
— Я не зайду, — сказал он на пороге. — Мне домой надо, переодеться... — он сморщил нос. — Поспать... Я приеду завтра. Я буду приезжать к тебе каждый день, — сурово добавил он.  
— Да будто я против, — сказал Майкл. — Ты только учёбу не забрасывай. Приезжай свои задания делать. 

Из-за ушибленных лёгких Майкл кашлял, как туберкулёзник. Но если не делать резких движений, не наклоняться, не поворачиваться и не напрягаться, было почти не больно. Ныл только синяк во всю грудь, переливаясь в желтизну, чесалась нарастающая кожа, но это было терпимо. Айра потребовал неделю полного покоя, так что Майкл даже из дома выходил аккуратно, глядя под ноги — гулял до парка Виктории и назад.  
Кристофер отмахнулся от подозрений Брана, назвал его параноиком. Майкл поглядывал по сторонам, конечно, но не было ни странных происшествий, ни угроз. Никто не крутился возле дома или у мастерской. Майкл постепенно начал думать, что Бран зря переполошился.   
Сара приехала пару раз, распугав всех собак своим Хаммером. Томми забегал почти через день, но чаще всех у Майкла гостил Джеймс. Комната обросла его вещами: там рубашка, тут джемпер, шарф, тетрадь с конспектом, книга, россыпь ручек — он как будто старался занять территорию, будто они уже жили вместе. Когда он был на занятиях, Майкл представлял себе, как они будут делить квартиру, чем будут заняты по вечерам, как станут проводить выходные.   
Джеймс приезжал на такси, чтобы не соблазнять никого своей синей красавицей. Выволакивал гроздь пакетов из ближайшего Теско с заднего сиденья, оставлял на кухне и поднимался наверх, к Майклу — переодеться.   
— Сейчас зайдёт Томми, — однажды сообщил он из-под джемпера, снимая его через голову. — Он нашёл какой-то новый рецепт, будет на нас пробовать.   
— А как же паб?..  
— У него в пабе ремонт, он закрылся на пару недель.  
— Какой ещё ремонт?.. — удивился Майкл.  
— Он там давно хотел кухню обновить. Вот, обновляет, — Джеймс пригладил волосы и улыбнулся.  
— Теперь ты новости раньше меня узнаёшь, — шутливо пробурчал Майкл. — Говорил мне Бран — нельзя тебя с Томми знакомить: уведёт.  
От воспоминания о Бране веселье угасло.  
— Как у него дела?.. — осторожно спросил Джеймс.  
— Не знаю. Он мне не рассказывает, — угрюмо сказал Майкл.  
— Мне так жаль, что вы с ним поссорились из-за меня...  
— Ты ни при чём, — сказал Майкл. — И мы не ссорились. Просто... — он пожал плечами. — Жизнь развела.  
— Ты уверен, что он ничего не поймёт, если ему рассказать?.. Он же к тебе так привязан, может, ты ему важнее, чем... то, с кем ты спишь.  
Майкл вздохнул.  
— Щас не время проверять, ладно?.. Вот свалю отсюда — тогда и поговорю с ним. А пока — пусть так.  
— Я же знаю, что ты по нему тоже скучаешь, — тихо сказал Джеймс.  
— Перебьюсь. Давай, хватит об этом. Пошли вниз, я у вас с Томми буду под ногами путаться.  
Они толкались на маленькой кухне, Майкл сидел за столом, помогал, чем мог — чистил лук и чеснок, отмерял рис, засекал время. После пары таких экспериментов Кристофер перестал паковать себе сэндвичи на обед — закрывал гараж и приходил обедать домой. Они рассаживались в гостиной с тарелками — на кухню вчетвером было не влезть — сидели до тех пор, пока Кристофер не спохватывался, что ему пора, а Томми не убегал встречаться с Сарой.   
Эмма, возвращаясь с работы, каждый раз искренне удивлялась, заставая Джеймса. Вечно путала его имя, называла то Джеком, то Джоном, то Джейсоном. В конце концов перед её приходом они начали перебираться в комнату Майкла, но от этого стало только хуже — у Эммы вдруг начали возникать совершенно неотложные разговоры к Майклу, и она стучалась в дверь чуть ли не каждый час. Даже если она бессознательно надеялась помешать им с Джеймсом заниматься чем-то неприличным, надежды её ни разу не оправдались: пока рёбра не срослись, ни о каком сексе и речи не было.   
Они просто сидели, разговаривали, смотрели фильмы. Строили планы, лёжа на жёстком диване голова к голове.  
— Есть квартира в Илфорде... Рядом с метро. Сдаёт девчонка, ей дом остался от бабки, — негромко сказал Майкл. — Там парк совсем близко. Можно будет Бобби забрать. Она говорит, согласна за ним днём присматривать. А то, представляешь — он целый день один будет?..  
— Я не был в Илфорде, — сказал Джеймс, сплетая с ним пальцы. — Что там?  
— Полчаса до твоего универа, вот что там. С одной пересадкой, прикинь. Всего полчаса.  
— У меня же машина.  
— Ага. И сколько ты по пробкам едешь?..  
— Ну... Иногда — час.  
— А тут — полчаса. И одна пересадка. Ну?..  
— А место хорошее?  
— Я там не был. Давай съездим через неделю.  
— Давай... — Джеймс аккуратно пристроил голову ему на плечо. Помолчал, потом спросил: — Ты не будешь против... если я у тебя останусь сегодня?..  
— Чего, дома опять скандал?  
— Нет. Просто мне так... спокойнее.

Когда, казалось бы, всё начало налаживаться после аварии, Джеймса накрыло. Если Майкл не сразу отвечал на звонок, Джеймс безостановочно перезванивал и засыпал его десятками сообщений — «Где ты?», «Ты жив?», «Почему ты не отвечаешь?», «Я сейчас приеду» — и действительно приезжал, удрав с занятий, в паническом ужасе, что с Майклом что-то случилось. Он мог приехать посреди ночи, позвонить на мобильник и попроситься переночевать. Потом до самого утра они не спали, потому что Джеймс лихорадочно цеплялся за Майкла и повторял, что не может без него жить.   
Майкл не знал, что с этим делать. Пытался утешить, вразумить, объяснить, что всё позади.  
— Ты не понимаешь, — сбивчиво шептал тот, прижимаясь к нему в кромешной тьме и дыша запахом виски. — Мне это снится... как ты падаешь... и не встаёшь... Я просыпаюсь и не знаю... Может, мне приснилось, что ты выжил?.. Может, тебя уже нет?.. Я боюсь взять телефон и увидеть, что последнее сообщение от тебя было месяц назад... Что я всё придумал — больницу, планы, все наши встречи... Всё придумал... а на самом деле тебя больше нет. Просто я сошёл с ума, и мне кажется, что ты выжил... И я думаю, что если сейчас приеду сюда, а ты мне не ответишь... я просто умру. Что ты сделал со мной?.. Зачем ты так?..   
Майкл шептал в ответ, что всё хорошо. Уверял, что живой, а не галлюцинация. Обещал не умирать и никуда не деваться, быть осторожным. Всё это помогало ненадолго. Проходило несколько дней — и его вновь будил ночной звонок.  
— Майкл... — задыхаясь, шептал Джеймс. — Майкл, скажи что-нибудь... Я у дома... Ты здесь?.. Майкл?..

Долго скрывать от матери расставание с Сарой Майкл не смог. Пришлось признаться, когда Эмма в очередной раз завела разговор про знакомство. Она очень расстроилась, но не упала духом — и однажды пригласила домой свою коллегу Грету. С дочерью.   
Вечер получился неловкий, несмотря на извлечённый из буфета старый свадебный сервиз, расписанный маками, вазочку с сахарным печеньем и объединённые усилия двух матерей. Эмма постоянно предлагала Майклу пойти развлечь девушку то коллекцией медалей, то прогулкой. Грета с назойливым интересом расспрашивала Майкла, чем он увлекается. Майкл очень старался никому не грубить и отвлекался на СМС Джеймсу, который в этот вечер, к счастью, был занят, но очень ревниво интересовался, что происходит. Дочь Греты — её звали Кэти — на все попытки Эммы завязать разговор отвечала односложно и в конце концов убежала курить на задний двор. Майкл потянулся за ней — просто чтобы прояснить наедине, что ему это знакомство никуда не упало.   
— Господи, как она меня достала, — сквозь зубы пробормотала Кэти, яростно щелкая зажигалкой. Огонёк гас от ветра, даже прикрытый ладонью.  
— Давай помогу, — Майкл взял зажигалку из ее рук, потряс, крутнул колесико, встав спиной к ветру. Кэти наклонилась, чтобы прикурить, выдохнула дым и отступила на шаг.  
— Спасибо.  
Смерила его взглядом, покрутила сигарету в пальцах.  
— Слушай, без обид, но ты мне вообще не интересен. Мать просто отчаялась выдать меня замуж, вот и таскает по всем знакомым в надежде, что кто-то заинтересуется.  
— Понятно, — Майкл кивнул. — Без обид.  
Она недоверчиво покосилась на него, прищурилась.  
— Точно?..  
— Я уже занят, — сказал Майкл. — Мать просто не в курсе.  
— А что не скажешь?..  
— Всё сложно. Она не одобрит.  
— Моя тоже не одобряет, — Кэти стряхнула пепел под ноги, задрала голову к небу. В светлых волосах у нее мелькали розовые пряди.  
— А что не так?.. — с любопытством спросил Майкл.  
— То, что мне двадцать пять, а ему — сорок, — сказала она. — Он мой преподаватель в колледже. — Она вздохнула и добавила: — И он женат.  
— Херово.  
— Херовей некуда, — согласилась она. — Мать всё надеется познакомить меня с нормальным, как она говорит. А мне не интересно, — она пожала плечами. — Я смотрю на них и думаю — ну ведь дуб дубом, ни ума, ни опыта. Вот что ты из себя представляешь в двадцать лет?.. Да ничего, только хер торчком.  
Она быстро глянула на Майкла:  
— Я не про тебя конкретно, — сказала она. — Это так, в общем.  
— Мне тоже умные нравятся, — сказал Майкл.  
Кэти молча курила, затягиваясь быстро, будто торопилась куда-то.  
— Он разводиться не будет, — вдруг сказала она. — У него детей двое. Старшей пятнадцать. Кобыла такая... выше меня.  
— Дружите?..  
— Не то слово. Она меня обожает. А я что... — она пожала плечами. — То ли подруга ей, то ли сестра.  
— А жена его?..  
— Я её не знаю. Наверняка стерва какая-то.  
— И что делать будешь?..  
— Да ничего, — она выкинула сигарету в темноту. — Жить дальше.  
Майкл помолчал, прислонившись плечом к стене. Чужая жизнь была невесёлой. Надо было бы, наверное, посочувствовать, но Кэти явно не нуждалась ни в чьей жалости.  
— Ну, а у тебя что?.. — спросила она. — С кем связался, что тебя расхваливают, как пучок морковки на рынке?..  
Майкл почесал щёку о плечо.  
— В общем, тоже... не простая история.  
— Слушай, я тебя вижу первый и последний раз, — сказала Кэти, доставая ещё одну сигарету. — Так-то мне плевать, просто любопытно, во что ты вляпался. Но не хочешь — не говори.  
Майкл помолчал. Посмотрел, как сигаретный дым клубится в прохладном воздухе.  
— Я вроде бы гей, — сказал он.  
Кэти фыркнула, смерила его взглядом.  
— Да ладно!.. Ты вообще не похож.  
Он пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю. У меня раньше только девчонки были. А потом встретил одного парня... и как-то всё закрутилось.   
— И чего, взаимно?.. — спросила она.  
— Взаимно.  
— Везёт...  
Они постояли ещё. Молча, глядя на небо и думая каждый о своём. Потом вернулись в гостиную.  
— Мам, — сказала Кэти. — Майкл мне не понравился. Он скучный. Я поеду домой.

Проводив гостей, Эмма начала составлять чашки в поднос. Майкл собрал чайные пакетики и ложечки, закрыл крышкой стеклянную сахарницу. Обсуждать вечер он не собирался.   
Он даже не злился на мать. Скорее — было противно, будто его выставили на аукцион, как подержанную тачку: смотрите, какой замечательный — только что из ремонта, пробег небольшой, ездит хоть на керосине...   
— Наверное, ты её обидел, — сказала Эмма. — Почему ты ей не понравился?  
— Потому что я не в её вкусе, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Она очень хорошая девушка. Симпатичная. Учится на архитектора.  
— Ну и отлично. А я тут при чём?  
Он протёр журнальный столик бумажным полотенцем, скомкал его, бросил на поднос.  
— Можно выходить?.. Смотр невест закончен? — Кристофер, который благоразумно отсиживался в спальне, заглянул в гостиную.  
— С девушками надо мягче, внимательнее, — наставительно сказала Эмма, не глядя на Майкла. — А ты то букой сидишь, то в телефон смотришь. Любая бы обиделась.  
Кристофер усмехнулся, сел на диван, стащил печенье из вазочки. Включил телевизор. Майкл вынул из заднего кармана звякнувший телефон.  
— Это Кэти?.. — всполошилась Эмма. — Что-то забыла?..  
— Это Джаймс. Спрашивает, как дела.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, взяла плед с кресла, начала сворачивать.  
— Он часто приезжает — сказала она, будто намекала на что-то деликатное.  
— Угу, — Майкл тоже стащил печенье, сел на подлокотник дивана.  
— Я ничего не хочу сказать, он хороший мальчик... Хороший друг...  
— Угу, — он набирал ответное сообщение и слушал вполуха.  
— Его родители знают, что он тут часто бывает?..  
— Знают, — сказал Майкл, не отвлекаясь от телефона. — Я их видел.  
— Он из хорошей семьи, наверное.  
— А я из плохой, что ли?.. — Майкл так удивился, что поднял голову.  
Кристофер одобрительно усмехнулся, но промолчал.  
— Ты же понимаешь, о чём я, — со сдержанным недовольством сказала Эмма и выпрямилась, держа в руках поднос с посудой. — Он учится в университете, у него дорогая машина...  
— И что?..  
— Ты ему не пара.  
Майкл от неожиданности выронил телефон.  
— Не ровня, — быстро поправилась она. — Я хотела сказать — ты из другого круга. У вас все интересы разные, жизнь разная... Ему наверняка с тобой скучно.  
— Ему не скучно, — удивлённо ответил Майкл, подняв с ковра многострадальную Нокию. — О чём ты говоришь?..  
Кристофер шумно вздохнул, постучал по колену пультом от телевизора.   
— Ты для него просто развлечение, — сказала Эмма. — Зачем он так часто приходит?.. Что у него, других друзей нет?.. Ерунда. Просто балуется.  
— Ну что ты насела, — проворчал Кристофер. — Разберутся уж сами как-нибудь.  
— Разберутся!.. — воскликнула она, будто только и ждала возражения. — Ничем хорошим это не кончится!..  
— Почему?.. — резко спросил Майкл. — Чем он тебе не нравится?..  
— Я не говорю, что не нравится!.. — заявила Эмма. — Я не понимаю, чего он от тебя хочет!  
Майкл сцепил зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего про то, как его достала манера матери лезть в его личную жизнь. Вынь да положь ей какую-нибудь благопристойную девочку, будто без этого Майкл какой-то неполноценный. Столько лет ей было всё равно, с кем он встречается и встречается ли вообще — а тут вдруг начались допросы на ровном месте.   
— Он от меня ничего не хочет, — процедил Майкл. — Ему со мной просто интересно.  
— Интересно... — Эмма скептически качнула головой, унесла поднос на кухню. — Что ему тут может быть интересно?.. — крикнула она оттуда. — Развлечение себе просто нашёл. Наиграется — и ты его больше не увидишь.  
— Не говори так о нём!   
Майкл встал в дверях кухни, загородив проход, сложил руки на груди. Эмма переставляла чашки в раковину, поджав губы. Сердито звякала ложками и блюдцами.   
— Джаймс мой друг, — сказал Майкл. — Ты не знаешь, сколько всего он для меня делает. Ты вообще его не знаешь!  
— Он сюда приезжает, как в гостиницу, — упрямо сказала она. — И днём, и ночью. Это неправильно. У него свой дом есть.  
— Он приезжает, потому что я приглашаю! Что, нельзя? Мы тебе мешаем?   
— Пропадает тут целыми днями... — пробормотала она. — Родители наверняка волнуются...  
— При чём тут его родители?..  
— При том! — она сердито полоскала чашки в мыльной воде, оттирая чайный налёт со стенок. На Майкла она даже не смотрела. — Они наверняка не знают, что вы так много общаетесь. А если бы знали, тоже сказали бы, что так нельзя.  
— Что нельзя, мама? — вконец разозлился Майкл. — Сидеть кино вместе смотреть нельзя?.. Разговаривать?.. Чего мне ещё нельзя — из дома выходить?.. С Томми видеться?..  
— А я про Томми ничего и не говорю, — обиженно отозвалась она. — Мне он всегда нравился. Талантливый мальчик, в люди тянется. Брал бы пример с него.  
Майкл ошарашенно замолчал. Эмма до скрипа тёрла чашки бумажным полотенцем, расставляла по блюдцам. Маки хищно смотрели с белых боков, будто хотели в кого-то вцепиться.  
— Чтоб в люди выбиться, — сказал Майкл, — мне не с Томми нужно пример брать. Томми такой же, как я. Он меня ничему не научит. А вот Джаймс...  
— Ты с ним наделаешь глупостей, — хмуро сказала она.  
— Если будет надо, глупостей он безо всякой помощи наделает, — громко вставил Кристофер из гостиной и добавил примирительно: — Эмма, ну что ты вцепилась в парня.  
— Я удивляюсь, почему ты молчишь! — она бросила чашки, Майкл едва успел посторониться, чтобы пропустить её мимо себя.  
— А что я должен сказать? — удивился Кристофер. — Пусть дружит, с кем хочет.   
Эмма встала прямо перед ним, сердито развязывая фартук.  
— Мог бы и сказать что-нибудь! Может, он хоть тебя послушает! Или тебе тоже всё равно, что я волнуюсь?..  
Кристофер скривился, вздохнул с досадой.  
— Никому не всё равно, что ты волнуешься, — мягко сказал он. — Ты только не накручивай себя зря. Мы с тобой не дурака вырастили. Пусть дружит, с кем хочет, — повторил он.  
Майкл не понимал ни слова из этого разговора. Вроде бы всё, о чём говорила мать, было понятным, но суть оставалась загадочной. То, как Джеймс из-за аварии психует — это ясно, как белый день. А тут-то что?.. Сплошные «нельзя» и «неправильно» без объяснений.  
— О чём ты волнуешься?.. — напрямую спросил Майкл, возвращаясь за ней в гостиную.   
— О том, что с тобой будет! Чем всё это кончится!.. — она покраснела, принялась яростно вытирать руки краем фартука. Заговорила себе под нос: — Ты не знаешь, что у него на уме... Выскочил, как чёрт из табакерки, и давай вокруг шляться. А ты ему в рот смотришь... Не понимаешь ничего...  
Кристофер смотрел в телевизор, хмурился и молчал.  
— Что я должен понимать?.. — Майкл окончательно запутался. — Чем ты недовольна?..  
— Он на тебя плохо влияет! — Эмма повысила голос. — Он тебя испортит!..  
— Он меня испортит?.. — изумился Майкл. — Чем? Разговорами?..  
— Разговоры бывают разные!  
— Он хороший парень!.. Ты бы волновалась, что я его испорчу!  
— Пусть за него его мать волнуется!  
— А она за него не волнуется, она ему доверяет!  
— А я ему не доверяю!.. Что ему от тебя нужно?  
— Я люблю его! — крикнул Майкл.  
Стало вдруг очень тихо. Эмма скомкала фартук в дрожащих пальцах, опустилась на диван. Разгладила на коленях подол нарядного платья. Майкл с изумлением увидел, как на него закапали слёзы. Кристофер с досадой кашлянул, придвинулся к жене, обхватил за плечи.  
— Ну вот зачем ты разговор завела, — мягко буркнул он, притягивая её к себе. — Кому лучше стало?..  
— Ты знал?.. — она потрясённо подняла взгляд, хлопнула мокрыми ресницами. — Ты — знал?!.  
— Ну знал, — он виновато пожал плечами. — Чего теперь-то.  
— Ты знал!.. — воскликнула она, утёрла щёку ладонью. — Знал и сидел, руки сложив?!.  
— А что я должен был сделать?.. — спросил Кристофер.  
Майкл стоял в проёме двери, не зная, уйти или остаться. Он не хотел признаваться матери — по крайней мере, вот так, сейчас. Он рассчитывал рассказать ей, когда вещи соберёт, чтобы с Джеймсом квартиру снять. А вышло совсем иначе...   
— Это он тебя научил... — Эмма подняла голову, отчаянно посмотрела на Майкла. — Скажи, ведь так?.. Это всё мода такая!.. Они уже не знают, что ещё придумать!  
— Он меня ничему не учил, — тихо сказал Майкл. — И это не мода.  
Эмма снова всхлипнула, взяла у Кристофера салфетку, вытерла красный нос.  
— Да тебе бы самому в голову не пришло! — гнусаво сказала она. — Тебе всегда девочки нравились!  
— Это ты всегда хотела, чтобы они мне нравились, — разозлился Майкл. — Ты мне всё время твердила — дружи с девочками, дружи с девочками... Сколько тебе этих девочек надо?.. Сто?.. Двести?.. Если я норму выполнил, можно у меня теперь один мальчик будет?..   
Кристофер предупредительно кашлянул.  
— Я же говорила, он тебя испортит! У этой молодёжи теперь всё легко! Девочки, мальчики, все в кучу... — она снова расплакалась. Кристофер поглаживал её пальцами по плечу и ни на кого не смотрел.   
— Он не виноват! — отчеканил Майкл. — Это я начал.  
— Нет, ты не мог... — она качала головой, серёжки прыгали в ушах. — Ты не такой. Ты его выгораживаешь, он тебе голову задурил.  
— Я первый начал, — твёрдо сказал Майкл. — Я к нему полез.  
— Не хочу ничего знать, — она отмахнулась, зажмурилась. — Это пройдёт... это скоро пройдет.  
— Не пройдёт, — сказал Майкл. — Мы встречаемся уже полгода.  
— Полгода!.. — Эмма в ужасе посмотрела на него. — А как же Сара?..  
— А вот с Сарой, — мстительно сказал Майкл, — мы дружим.  
— Ты просто запутался, — пробормотала она, опустив голову. — Просто запутался, ты совсем не такой... ты не можешь...  
— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, — с упрёком сказал Майкл. — Запутался... — с горечью повторил он и бросил: — Да! Когда всё началось — я думал, запутался!.. Мне же не с кем было поговорить, поделиться, спросить, что со мной... Почему так... — Майкл осёкся, у самого горло перехватило. — Почему вообще — так, — тихо добавил он. — Почему со мной... Почему он...  
— Ты же мог прийти к нам, — испуганно сказала Эмма.  
— И что бы ты мне ответила? Чтобы я девочку себе нашёл?.. Выкинул дурь из головы?..  
— Может, было бы ещё не поздно! Может, и сейчас не поздно!.. — настойчиво сказала она.  
— Эмма, — Кристофер мягко тряхнул её за плечо. — Ну, хватит. Поздно уже.   
Она вдруг выпрямилась, уставилась в пустоту. Слёзы катились по её щекам одна за другой.  
— Нет... Я этого не переживу, — тихо и внятно сказала она. — Я не смогу с этим жить.  
— Что мне, идти вещи собирать и проваливать?.. — тупо спросил Майкл.  
Кристофер побелел. Вскочил, схватил за руку, стиснул железными пальцами.   
— Никуда не пойдёшь, — и приказал шепотом: — Сядь.  
Майкл открыл рот от боли, удивлённо моргнул. Кристофер выпустил его, повторил:  
— Сядь, — и добавил мягче: — Не дури, ну.   
Майкл растёр красные пятна на запястье, слишком потрясённый, чтобы послушаться. Так и остался стоять. Кристофер обернулся к жене:  
— Ну?.. Теперь-то можно про Леннерта рассказать?..  
— Делай, что хочешь, — та вздохнула, опустила голову. Промокнула глаза краем фартука.  
— Достань стаканы из буфета, — тихо велел Кристофер, мрачно глянув на сына.  
— Зачем?.. — растерянно спросил Майкл. — То есть... сколько?..  
— На всех, — Эмма вытерла нос и высморкалась в салфетку. — Я с вами.

— Леннерт был на три года младше меня, — сказал Кристофер.   
Он принёс початую бутылку виски, которая хранилась для особых случаев, разлил по стаканам для сока. Эмма выпила сразу, не поморщившись, кивнула ему добавить ещё. Кристофер сел рядом с ней, поставил бутылку на журнальный столик. Майкл пристроился на краю кресла, смотрел на них, крутил в руках стакан с вишенками по краю и молчал.   
Кристофер тяжело вздохнул.  
— Леннерту всегда нравились мальчики.  
Майкл подумал, что всегда об этом догадывался. Слишком странно его история замалчивалась, слишком нервно мать пресекала любую попытку вспомнить о нём. Он придумал себе, что Леннерт угодил за решётку, чтобы уцепиться за простое объяснение и не думать, не сопоставлять... Не сравнивать с собой.  
— У нас была паршивая семья, честно сказать, — продолжил Кристофер. — И мы с ним держались друг за друга. У него от меня секретов не было. Я видел, как всё это начиналось. Как он влюблялся... Времена тогда были другие. Всё тайно, намёками, оговорками...  
Майкл глотнул виски, обжёгся с непривычки.  
— Он мне всё рассказывал, — сказал Кристофер, глядя себе под ноги. — Мы с ним решили — это что-то вроде болезни. Кто-то с рождения цвета путает, а кто-то — мужчин и женщин. Когда ему было шестнадцать...  
Кристофер замолчал, выпил залпом.  
— Его выгнали из дома, — тихо сказал Майкл.  
— Отец был в ярости. Он и так-то был буйный, а когда узнал про Ленни, просто с ума сошёл. Избил до полусмерти и вышвырнул на улицу. Кричал, что убьёт его, если тот сам не сдохнет.  
У Майкла мороз пробежал по рукам. С трудом верилось, что такое возможно. Он даже представить не мог, как это. Вот тебе шестнадцать, и ты влюбился... Сам ещё не понимаешь, что с тобой, почему так, откуда всё... А твоя семья... твой отец хочет тебя за это убить. И ты оказываешься один. И тебе шестнадцать...   
— Я ушёл вслед за ним, — продолжил Кристофер. — Не мог там оставаться. Снял нам комнату, работу нашёл. Но Ленни меня уже не слушал. Ночевал по приятелям... — Кристофер поморщился, и до Майкла дошло, какого рода «приятели» это были. — Потом подсел на какую-то дрянь. Приходил ко мне отоспаться, денег взять. Я пытался его вразумить, но он уже ничего не слушал.  
Майкл молчал, смотрел в свой стакан. Гладил щербатый край большим пальцем, цепляя острый стеклянный скол. От внезапной беспомощной жалости сводило челюсть.  
— Пару раз мы с ним поговорили по душам, — сказал Кристофер. — Надрались, как сволочи. И он рассказал, как живёт. Где деньги берет. Как по мотелям шатается. Я ему говорю — ты же себя убиваешь. А он говорит: мог бы — сам бы на себя руки наложил.  
Эмма молча вытирала слёзы и смотрела на Майкла с таким ужасом, будто ждала, что он сам сейчас встанет и пойдет трахаться за двадцатку с незнакомыми мужиками в дешёвых мотелях.  
— А потом он сказал, что у него СПИД, — проговорил Кристофер. — Мы тогда уже с твоей матерью поженились, жили в том доме под Чидеуоком. Я его забрал к себе. Последние полгода он прожил с нами. Умер у меня на руках.  
— Он не лечился?.. — тихо спросил Майкл.  
Кристофер горько усмехнулся.  
— До первых лекарств два года не дотянул. Умер в восемьдесят пятом. Ему было, как тебе сейчас. Двадцать.  
Майкл сидел, ссутулившись, будто на плечи положили могильный камень. Двадцать. И не жил толком. А если б не умер?.. Если бы так случилось, что выкарабкался, дотянул, если бы знали друг друга?..   
Ну, пусть была бы семейная тайна — но ведь Майкл бы знал, что дядя у него из «этих». Было бы с кем поговорить. Откровенно. Леннерт бы жил где-то поблизости, в гости бы заезжал. Наверное, был бы красивым, даже лучше, чем Кристофер, всегда гладко выбритый, с одеколоном. Носил бы яркие цветные рубашки, разговаривал чуть манерно, называл бы мужчин — «подруга». Нашёл бы себе кого-то постоянного, врача или юриста, вместе ездили бы на Рождество в Дублин. Там-то от него бы точно не отвернулись. Даже дядя Шеймус, который всю жизнь работал на кране в порту и нормальнее его была разве что консервная банка, говорил, если приходилось к слову: «Люди имеют право сами распоряжаться своей задницей! Никакие англичашки не будут мне указывать, что туда пихать, если я захочу — хоть картошку, хоть хрен тюлений!». Для дяди Шеймуса это был не вопрос ориентации, а дело принципа.   
— Какой он был?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Упрямый, — тихо сказал Кристофер. — И умный. В детстве хотел наукой заниматься. Мог часами с лупой сидеть, наблюдать за букашками. Муравьев в банке держал. Всё в тетрадочку записывал. Мечтал поехать на Амазонку, новый вид открыть.  
У Майкла запершило в горле. Так ясно увидел мальчишку со старой фотографии, похожего на себя. Вот сидит, скрючившись, разглядывает муравьиную дорогу в увеличительное стекло. Вот поднимается на ноги перед захлопнутой дверью, вытирает кровь с лица. Вот он один в ночном городе, и ему некуда идти. Вот он первый раз подходит к незнакомому мужчине в парке и думает только о том, что от голода сводит живот...  
— Когда он умер, я себе сказал... — продолжил Кристофер. — Если так случится, что у меня сын или дочь, или внук, неважно — окажется таким же... Я ничего запрещать не стану, природу не запретишь. Но всё сделаю, чтоб от такой судьбы уберечь. Леннерт умер не от того, что на пацанов заглядывался, а от того, что деваться ему было некуда. Можно ведь найти себе кого-то, жить тихонечко. Не высовываться. Кто там что под одеялом делает — никого не касается.   
— Какие уж теперь внуки, — горько вздохнула Эмма и всплакнула уже по инерции.  
— Почему вы раньше ничего не рассказывали?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Мать боялась. Думала, если узнаешь правду — пойдёшь пробовать, как он. И как он, подцепишь что-нибудь. Когда ты в Эвана влюбился, я уже заподозрил, что не зря себе обещание дал.  
— Я не влюбился!.. — возмутился Майкл. — Да мы дружили просто, ничего у меня с ним не было!..  
— Ты не помнишь, — грустно сказала Эмма. — Тебе лет было... семь. Или восемь. Вернулся однажды из школы... Руки в ссадинах, волосы дыбом, весь в пыли, рубашка без пуговиц... Сказал — подрался. Защищал эту черненькую, Зарину. Её задразнили, говорили гадости про её мать...

Майкл помнил. Солнце глядело сквозь линялые занавески на кухонный стол. Если положить руку на границу тени, можно почувствовать нагретую поверхность пальцами, а под ладонью будет прохладно.  
— Они говорят, у Зарины мать — шлюха, — Майкл потрогал свежую ссадину на подбородке. Кровь уже схватилась корочкой, и он машинально отколупал её. Тёплая капля медленно и щекотно поползла вниз по шее.  
— Майкл!.. Не повторяй глупости за другими. Это очень грубо.  
Эмма поставила перед ним тарелку. Майкл покрутил ложку в пальцах, пуская солнечные зайчики на стену.  
— Они говорят, Зарина тоже станет шлюхой и никто на ней не женится.  
— Они дурачки и не понимают, о чём говорят. Не повторяй за ними.  
— А как люди решают, на ком хотят жениться? — задумчиво спросил Майкл, подперев голову кулаком.  
— Когда кто-то тебе очень сильно нравится, ты хочешь все время быть с ним. Завести с ним семью, прожить вместе всю жизнь до старости. Вот как мы с твоим папой.  
Эмма достала чай из шкафчика, бросила щепотку в чайник.  
— Понятно, — серьезно сказал Майкл. — Тогда я женюсь на Эване. И буду жить с ним до старости.  
Эмма вздрогнула, выронила пачку. Чай рассыпался по полу, но она словно не заметила.   
— Так нельзя, Майкл, — странным голосом сказала она, будто собиралась заплакать. — Мальчики не могут жить с мальчиками.  
— Почему?.. — по инерции спросил Майкл.   
На самом деле ему было неинтересно, почему кто-то думает, что он не может жить с Эваном. Ещё как может. Пусть только кто-то попробует запретить. У них будет целый огромный дом на большом-большом острове. В море. Нет — в океане. А вокруг острова будет плавать сторожевой кит. Ручной. И будет петь свои песни, так что если сунешь голову в воду — сразу услышишь...  
— Мальчикам должны нравиться девочки, — сказала Эмма, подметая чай.  
— А мне нравится Эван, — спокойно сказал Майкл, глядя в окно. — Он лучше. Девчонки скучные. И визжат противно.

Кристофер подлил себе виски, Майкл тоже подставил стакан.  
— Когда ты сказал, что хочешь жениться на Эване, мать чуть не поседела. Сразу подумала, что у тебя та же судьба будет, что у Леннерта. Я говорил — глупости, мы же тебя из дома не выгоним. Но она уже себя до смерти запугала...   
Майкл встал с кресла, пересел к родителям, втиснулся между ними.  
— Мам, — сказал он. — Я старался быть, как все. Не получилось.  
Кристофер обнял его за плечи, притянул к себе.  
— Ты всегда всё делал по-своему. Упрямый, как... баран.  
— Мне с ним хорошо. — сказал Майкл. — Он такой умный — ты не представляешь, какой. Столько знает... Везде был. Даже в Китае. Мам, ну дались тебе эти внуки. В них счастье, что ли?..  
— Я как-нибудь смирюсь, — сказала Эмма и шумно вытерла нос. — Только пусть он у нас больше не ночует.   
Кристофер фыркнул:  
— А то они днём не справятся.  
— Да ну тебя!.. — она стукнула мужа по плечу и засмеялась сквозь слезы.

Ночью Майкл лежал без сна, глядел в потолок, подложив руки под голову. Вспоминал красивое молодое лицо с фотографии, невольно искал сходство с собой.   
Почему Леннерт хотел умереть?.. А ведь был бы ученым. Пропадал бы в экспедициях. Писал бы книги. А когда всё завертелось — можно было бы прийти к нему и сказать — Леннерт, мне нравится один парень. Майкл точно знал, что звал бы его просто Леннерт, без дяди. Леннерт бы говорил, так он не чувствует себя старой калошей.  
Ему было бы сорок два. Он бы курил трубку. У него в квартире были бы коллекции бабочек под стеклом. Майкл бы разглядывал их и слушал, откуда они берутся, такие красивые.  
А когда уехал Эван, Леннерт бы приходил, молча брал Майкла за руку и вёл бы гулять. И рассказывал бы о том, как сам влюбился первый раз в жизни. Он бы красил волосы в странные цвета — то синий, то фиолетовый. Подводил глаза чёрным. Повязывал шёлковые шарфы. Он бы часто улыбался. Он бы обязательно кого-то себе нашёл. И когда появился бы Джеймс, Майкл пришел бы к нему за советом. А Леннерт раскурил бы трубку и сказал — ну, выкладывай. И ещё сказал бы — Майкл, мальчик мой, никого не слушай, даже меня. «Отпусти, если любишь» — это чушь собачья, Майкл. Майкл, если любишь — хватай и держи.


	33. Chapter 33

— Они знают, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс неловко опустил шуршащие пакеты возле лестницы. Залился румянцем так, что даже уши вспыхнули.   
— Ясно, — пробормотал он и спрятал руки в карманы светлого тренча. — Тогда я, наверное, пойду...  
— Куда ты пойдёшь, — сказал Майкл, ухватив его за рукав. — А ну, стой.  
Джеймс переступил с ноги на ногу:  
— Ну, так будет лучше...  
Пакет с шорохом завалился набок, оттуда выкатился крупный сочный помидор. Майкл подхватил его, потёр о рубашку и сунул обратно.   
— Ничего так не будет лучше, — он взял Джеймса за ворот: — Снимай.  
Тот поднял плечи:  
— Майкл, не надо, я... я пойду.  
— Не трусь, — тихо сказал тот. — Рано или поздно они бы всё равно узнали. Я не дам тебя обижать.  
— Неудобно же, — прошептал Джеймс, глядя на свои ботинки. — Я не хочу им мешать.  
— Я им всё объяснил. Давай, раздевайся. Теперь можно не прятаться.  
Джеймс отвернулся, вытащил одну руку из рукава.  
— Они очень расстроились?.. — прошептал он.  
— Ну мать поплакала, а так ничего, — тем же шёпотом ответил Майкл. — Я бы им всё равно сказал, что буду жить с тобой.  
— Ладно... — Джеймс вздохнул.   
Он повесил тренч на вешалку, расшнуровал ботинки, аккуратно поставил их у порога. Выпрямился. Майкл за руку подтянул его к себе и обнял.  
— И вообще, отцу ты всегда нравился, — прошептал он.  
— Мама у тебя тоже ничего, — негромко сказал Джеймс.   
— Вот и не бойся. Они нормальные.  
— Ага...   
Джеймс отлепился от него, одёрнул джемпер. Зашёл в гостиную.   
Эмма сидела в кресле, строго сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела на него слегка исподлобья.  
— Здравствуй, Джеймс, — сказала она, будто в её класс вошёл ученик, опоздавший к началу урока на четверть часа.  
— Добрый день, — тот сел на краешек дивана, зажал ладони между коленями и постарался улыбнуться. — Как ваши дела?..  
— Спасибо. Всё хорошо.  
— Мам, не смотри так, — укоризненно сказал Майкл и сел рядом с Джеймсом, колено к колену.   
Она моргнула и неловко улыбнулась. Хотела что-то сказать, но передумала, начала перебирать пальцами рукав платья. Из коридора выглянул Кристофер:  
— А что вы сидите, как на похоронах?..   
Эмма вздохнула, виновато посмотрела на него.  
— Извините, — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Я лучше пойду.  
Он встал, но Кристофер перегородил ему путь, взял за плечо:  
— Не сердись. Всё кувырком, я знаю... Никто не думал, что так выйдет. Просто пойми... Нам привыкнуть надо.  
— Мне жаль, что я вас расстроил, — тот опустил голову.  
— Хватит ерунду говорить, — не выдержал Майкл и встал рядом. — Ты никого не расстроил, это я постарался.   
Эмма вздохнула и поднялась на ноги.  
— Что уж теперь, — сказала она. — Майкл всегда делает по-своему. Оставайся. Будем обедать.  
Она смягчилась, будто смирилась с неизбежным. Сцепила руки на животе. Молчание было таким неловким, что от него хотелось сбежать в Канаду или ещё дальше.   
— Я разложу стол, — сказал Майкл.  
— Да... пойду за скатертью.  
Эмма мимоходом погладила Джеймса по плечу, выходя из гостиной, тихо всхлипнула уже в коридоре.   
— Мне очень жаль... — повторил тот.  
— Не извиняйся, если не виноват, — сказал Кристофер, отодвигая мебель к стенам комнаты, чтобы освободить место для стола. — Майкл сказал, он сам за тобой волочиться начал. Правда, что ли?  
— Правда, — ответил тот. Он поставил раздвижной стол в центр, принёс пару стульев из кухни.  
— Ну хоть ты расскажи, — Кристофер опёрся руками о спинку кресла, глядя на Джеймса. — А то он молчит, как партизан. Как вы познакомились?..  
— Я же говорил, — Майкл вынул из буфета стопку тарелок. — Это у Сары было.  
Кристофер только махнул на него рукой, мол, не тебя спрашиваю.  
— Давайте я помогу, — предложил Джеймс. — Что нужно сделать?..  
— Пирог из духовки достать, — Кристофер выпустил спинку и выпрямился. — Чайник притащить, лимон нарезать. Ты у нас на кухне уже и так всё знаешь. А я разберу, — он кивнул на пакеты, оставленные возле лестницы, — что ещё на стол пойдёт.  
Эмма вернулась с белой скатертью, застелила стол, разгладила складки. Майкл расставил тарелки на четверых, пока Джеймс с отцом возились на кухне. Мать смотрела на него исподлобья, машинально поправляя уголки скатерти, и молчала.  
— Ну, чего ещё?.. — вздохнул он.  
— Когда ты первый раз разбился, — тихо сказала она, — я думала, никогда тебя больше за руль не пущу. Но ты так рвался на свои гонки... что я смирилась. Думала — раз это делает тебя счастливым, буду молиться, чтобы ты не свернул себе шею. Потом привыкла... Наверное, теперь тоже привыкну. Любишь ты со смертью играть, никого не слышишь.  
— С какой ещё смертью?.. — устало переспросил Майкл.  
— Думаешь, я ничего не понимаю?.. Я всё понимаю. Тебя на привязи не удержишь. Сейчас у тебя Джеймс, а потом начнётся — появится какой-нибудь Брайан, Сэм, Дилан... Заведёшь знакомства с актёрами, а там, говорят, таких каждый второй. Для тебя это просто прихоть... Как гонки. Ты не видел, как страшно умирать... от этой болезни, - с трудом сказала она. — А я видела. И никогда не смогу забыть.  
— Ты думала, Эван — тоже прихоть, — угрюмо сказал Майкл. — Ты не хочешь понять. Никогда не хотела.  
— Мне всё кажется, это какой-то розыгрыш, — она опустилась в кресло, сложила руки на коленях, как школьница.  
— Почему ты так?.. — тихо спросил Майкл. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебе врал? Тебе будет спокойней, если я начну притворяться?  
— А если из-за этого с тобой что-то случится, — произнесла она, глядя в пространство, — что с нами будет?..   
— Мама! Ты вообще ни о чём больше не думаешь?.. — вспылил Майкл. — Никаких других проблем нет?..  
Кристофер зашёл в гостиную с пирогом в руках, посмотрел на жену, вздохнул.  
— Эмма. Мы ведь вчера это обсудили.  
— Что-то случилось?.. — Джеймс высунулся из-за его плеча с плетёной корзинкой для фруктов, придерживая подбородком горку яблок и апельсинов.  
Майкл хотел было ответить, но обнаружил, что от ярости не может разжать зубы.  
— Сейчас вернусь, — бросил он.  
Выскочил на задний двор через кухню, хлопнув дверью. Схватил пачку сигарет с наружного подоконника, закурил, сжимая фильтр зубами. Джеймс выглянул следом.  
— Майкл?.. — тревожно позвал он. — Что случилось?..  
— Она не понимает, — процедил тот. — Не хочет ничего понимать. Выдумала себе страшилку и теперь носится с ней, ни о чём больше говорить не может.   
Джеймс вышел за ним, прикрыл дверь.  
День был тёплый. Молодая трава топорщилась на газоне, деревья окутывала зелёная дымка. Свежие листики только-только начали пробиваться, они ещё даже не шелестели от касания ветра. Майкл привалился спиной к стене дома, щурясь от злости, смотрел сквозь сигаретный дым.  
— Чего она боится?.. — спросил Джеймс.  
— Она думает, я начну трахаться со всеми мужиками подряд, подцеплю СПИД и умру, — бросил Майкл сквозь зубы. Добавил беззвучно: — Дура.  
— Ну... — Джеймс сложил руки на груди, — ты ведь раньше так и делал, только с девушками.  
— Сейчас всё иначе, — раздражённо сказал Майкл.  
— Откуда ей знать?..  
— Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Понятно же, что у нас всё серьезно и я не собираюсь за кем-то ещё бегать. Я что, на идиота похож?.. Я, блять, без резинки трахался пару раз в жизни!.. Один из них с тобой, — буркнул он.  
— Поговори с ней, — предложил Джеймс.  
— А так непонятно?..  
— Нет. Так непонятно.  
Майкл шумно выдохнул дым.  
— Она всегда так. Ей нужно, чтобы всё было, как у нормальных. А я — не нормальный!..  
— Ты — нормальный, — Джеймс встал рядом, положил ему руку на локоть. — Вам надо поговорить.  
— Мне ей нечего сказать. И она слушать не хочет.  
— Давай я с ней поговорю. Это типичный миф, что все геи обязательно заражаются СПИДом. Я могу её успокоить. Объяснить, что это не так.  
— Объяснишь ей, как же, — Майкл фыркнул. Потёр лоб пальцами, в которых держал сигарету, и нахмурился, будто у него вдруг страшно разболелась голова. — Понимаешь, ты же был прав, — тихо сказал он. — Я всегда был таким. Ну... по мальчикам. А она всегда зудела — так нельзя, это неправильно, надо с девочками дружить... Если б я раньше знал... — он осёкся, смог продолжить не сразу. Задрал голову, прижался затылком к стене. — Если б мне про Леннерта раньше рассказали, было б проще. Я бы понял... почему ты мне нравишься, — он моргал, глядя в бледное весеннее небо, затягивался быстро и глубоко, держа сигарету у рта. — Я бы раньше понял, что я правда... что сразу в тебя... Я бы ухаживал!.. — сиплым шёпотом сказал он.   
Джеймс положил ему руку на грудь, прислонился головой к плечу.  
— Я бы тебе глупости говорил... Что ты красивый... — сигарета в пальцах чуть-чуть подрагивала, огонёк мигал, как маячок. — Я же сам думал, что только про секс... А на самом деле...  
— Я влюбился в тебя, потому что ты такой, какой есть, — тихо сказал Джеймс, поглаживая его по груди. — Потому что ты был наглый и грубый. А потом я узнал, что ещё ты ласковый и очень нежный. То, как ты ухаживал, меня и покорило, понимаешь?.. — он поднял голову. — Помнишь, ты меня в развалины привёз?..  
— Я тебя туда привёз, чтобы трахнуть, — горько сказал Майкл.  
— Трахнуть меня ты мог где угодно. А привёз именно туда.  
— Ты бы знал, о чём я думал, пока ты по этим камням шарился, — сказал он, отворачивая лицо в сторону. — Уж точно не про романтику.  
— А я и так знаю, — Джеймс потёрся щекой о его плечо. — Ты думал, что хочешь меня.  
— Я думал — какого черта я развожу эту дурь, надо просто перекинуть тебя через седло и выебать.  
— Но ты ведь этого не сделал.  
— Я бы на свидания тебя водил нормальные, — сказал Майкл, опустив глаза. — А не такие.  
— У нас были прекрасные свидания, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Даже когда ты ничего не понимал, ты смотрел на меня такими влюбленными глазами, что мне всё было ясно. Помнишь, мы поссорились в Бирмингеме?.. Ты держал меня за руку и говорил, что тебе не нужны отношения. А сам смотрел так, будто если я сейчас уйду — у тебя сердце разорвётся.   
Майкл бросил окурок в банку, прижал Джеймса к себе обеими руками, провёл ладонями по спине.  
— Я ни о чём не жалею, — сказал тот. — Ты не представляешь, как я голову ломал... Иногда правда ночью не спал и думал: как это у тебя получается?.. Ты разговариваешь так, будто школу только издалека видел. Смотришь на меня, как фанатик на распятие. А то, что ты делаешь... это было самое необъяснимое. Я никак не мог понять, чего ты от меня хочешь, какое тебе вообще дело... Зачем ты меня развлекаешь, какого чёрта всё время лапаешь... И ты ведь добился своего, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Заставил меня влюбиться. Может, другому я бы не дался.  
Майкл вздохнул, прижался губами к его макушке.  
— Как ей объяснить, что я без тебя жить не могу?.. — тихо спросил он.  
— Давай попробуем вместе, — сказал Джеймс.

Эмма сидела за сервированным столом, прикладывала платок к покрасневшим сухим глазам. Кристофер держал её за руку и что-то тихо говорил. Джеймс сел напротив, решительно посмотрел ей в лицо.  
— Я знаю, как вы за него боитесь, — сказал он. Эмма подняла слегка отсутствующий взгляд. — Я тоже боюсь. Только другого. Мне снится, что он умер, не доехав до больницы, или не встал после аварии. Я просыпаюсь и не знаю, правда это или нет. Боюсь взять телефон и увидеть, что последний раз он звонил мне месяц назад, что его уже нет.  
— Бедный мой мальчик, — дрогнув, сказала Эмма.  
— Майкл рассказал мне про вашу трагедию, — серьёзно продолжил Джеймс. — Но сейчас не восемьдесят пятый год. Есть лекарства, которые позволяют людям с иммунодефицитом жить до старости. Раньше и правда считалось, что это болезнь гомосексуалистов. Но это давно не так. Эпидемия остановлена. Кроме того... болезнь не передается по воздуху.  
Эмма слушала его, не отводя внимательных глаз. Майкл хмуро прислонился к косяку.   
— Я знаком со многими людьми из этого сообщества и не знаю никого, кто был бы болен. Всё изменилось. А самое главное — Майкл честен со мной, — уверенно сказал Джеймс. — Он не будет искать случайных связей. Хотя сейчас даже тот, кто часто меняет партнёров, думает о безопасности.  
— Хорошо, если так, — Эмма вздохнула, укоризненно посмотрела на сына.   
— Что опять?.. — по привычке насупился тот. — Вот давай только это трогать не будем.   
— Если это вас волнует больше всего, я могу вас заверить, — сказал Джеймс, — Майкл очень осторожен. Всегда.  
— Давайте вы это без меня обсудите? — тот слегка покраснел.  
— А давайте мы уже сядем за стол и сменим тему, — предложил Кристофер. — В самом-то деле.   
Через пару минут напряжение исчезло окончательно. Джеймс охотно разговорился, рассказывал о себе и своей семье. Майкл по большей части молчал, смотрел в свою тарелку. Завидовал, что у Джеймса так легко всё получилось там, где он бился о невидимую стену. Досадовал, что из-за надуманного страха от него столько лет скрывали правду. Теперь-то, конечно, Джеймсу было легко развеять чужие тревоги: он и образованный, и общался с кучей народа. Майкл сам не знал, на кого больше злится — на себя, на него или на мать. На всех сразу и понемногу.   
— Что вы думаете дальше делать?.. — спросил Кристофер.  
— Хотим пожить вместе, — сказал Джеймс. — Сейчас подыскиваем квартиру.   
— Даже так?.. — тот переглянулся с женой. — Ну, попробуйте.  
В вопросах аренды Джеймс разбирался слабо, так что был благодарен за любые советы насчёт района, примет спокойного места и знаков, что здесь точно не стоит задерживаться.  
— И на соседей смотрите, — сказала Эмма. — Чтобы они на вас не косились.  
— Студенты часто снимают квартиры вдвоём или втроём, ведь это дешевле. Никто и не будет коситься, — ответил Джеймс.   
Разговор свернул на студенческую жизнь. Майкл слушал и молчал. В его плане на будущее была одна очень большая проблема.  
Полторы тысячи фунтов, которых не хватало на оплату каскадерских курсов.  
Деньги утекли сквозь пальцы так незаметно, что теперь он и сам не мог сказать, куда они делись. Чуть-чуть там, чуть-чуть здесь. Костюм в театр, подарок на Рождество, по чашке кофе почти каждый день, бензин, посиделки в пабе, хоть он и старался себя ограничивать. А теперь ещё и авария, которая на месяц лишила его работы.  
Как ни крутись, а учёбу придётся отодвинуть до следующего лета.   
Уж за год-то всяко можно собрать полторы тысячи. По сто двадцать пять фунтов в месяц. Это вообще ерунда.  
Плёвое дело.

— Здравствуйте. Чем я могу вам помочь?.. — задёрганная девушка прижала телефонную трубку к плечу и посмотрела на Майкла.  
— Здрасте. Я подавал заявку на курсы от американской школы.  
В студии Уорнер Бразерс он был первый раз. Тут было суетно. Девчонки на каблуках порхали по коридорам, прижимая к груди папки бумаг. Рабочие перетаскивали оборудование с места на место: здоровенные камеры, осветительные зонтики, тяжеленные бухты толстых кабелей. Мужчины в костюмах с галстуками переговаривались на ходу. Пришлось здорово поплутать, чтобы найти нужный кабинет.  
Девушка кивнула, попросила подождать минуту, вернулась к телефонному разговору:  
— Да, пара мест ещё есть. Запись ведется до пятнадцатого мая или до тех пор, пока не наберется курс. Срок оплаты — до двадцатого числа.  
Она явно говорила это уже в сотый раз, одновременно листая стопку заявок.  
— Как ваше имя? — прошептала она, зажав динамик рукой.  
— Майкл Винтерхальтер. Я прислал документы в январе.  
Она кивнула, продолжила в трубку:  
— Нет, сэр, мы не сможем выдать диплом. У вас будет сертификат об окончании.  
Она механически перебирала распечатки, сосредоточенно прикусив губу.  
— Нет, это не может считаться высшим образованием, это профессиональные курсы.  
Закатив глаза, она скорчила недовольную рожицу, Майкл понимающе улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, сэр, и вам хорошего дня, — она положила трубку, шумно выдохнула и вытащила несколько листов, прихваченных скрепкой.  
— Майкл Винтерхальтер, — она глянула на заявку. — Ой, вы гонщик?.. У меня парень тоже этим увлекается, — она быстро пробежала глазами распечатку, улыбнулась: — Вас одобрили. Хотите оплатить?.. У вас чек, карта?..  
— У меня вопрос, — сказал Майкл.— Я не смогу принять участие в этом году. Можно перекинуть меня в группу на следующий?..  
— А следующего года не будет, — сказала она. — Это последний.  
Майклу показалось, что он получил удар под дых.  
— В каком смысле — последний?..  
— Ну, в прямом. Они предупредили, что больше не будут делать здесь выездных курсов.  
— Здесь — в смысле, в Лондоне?..  
— Вообще в Европе. У них открывается постоянная школа в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Майкл постоял, осознавая новость. Следующего года не будет. Как же так...  
— Вам повезло, что вы успели записаться, — она улыбнулась и спохватилась: — У вас карта или чек?..  
— Я потом зайду, — сказал Майкл.  
— Конечно, — она выглядела удивлённой. — Хорошего дня, сэр.  
От двери Майкл обернулся.  
— Когда последний день оплаты?.. — спросил он.  
— Двадцатого мая.  
— Через месяц, — сказал Майкл.  
Она кивнула.

Мысли метались от «как достать полторы тысячи за месяц» до «что делать дальше, если не получится».   
Будущее, к которому он так долго шёл, вдруг начало ускользать. Несколько лет жизни потрачены зря. Не будет курсов — не будет работы. Той работы, о которой он так мечтал. Не будет съёмок, не будет контрактов, не будет фильмов — ничего не будет.  
Только мастерская, изо дня в день, из года в год, одно и то же. Джеймс, конечно, что-то говорил про театральные студии, но при чём тут они?.. Майкл не собирался идти в театр. Какие роли ему там светят — подсвечники держать?.. Маячить в массовке?..  
Можно подумать, в театре кому-то нужен его опыт. В театре ему лицо так замажут гримом, что от лица ничего не останется. В кино ведь как — сняли фильм один раз, и смотри его где хочешь, сколько хочешь. А в театре — всё вживую, пока идет сезон — ходи по сцене и талдычь свою роль, пока не сдохнешь.  
А денег взять неоткуда. У родителей у самих ничего нет. Томми только-только в ремонт вложился. Бран... Может, пару месяцев назад Майкл бы и подумал поговорить с ним и взять в долг — у Брана деньги водились. Но сейчас тот пошлёт его подальше и правильно сделает. Полторы тысячи — это не пятнадцать фунтов на пиво. Придётся всё рассказать. А если рассказать, Бран пошлёт ещё дальше.  
Майкл вернулся домой, закатил мотоцикл в гараж. Посмотрел на него с сомнением. А если продать?.. Мысль, конечно — но на чём ездить потом — на мотороллере?.. А экстремальное вождение на курсах как проходить?.. Пешком бегать?..  
Впрочем, продать можно было спортивный. После аварии он был в плохом состоянии, разве что фунтов триста можно было бы выручить. Только это всё равно не спасёт: где взять ещё тысячу двести?  
Майкл пешком пошатался по району. Видеть никого не хотелось, даже Джеймсу звонить не стал. Если тот начнёт утешать или предлагать денег — Майкл же не сдержится, обматерит с головы до ног, и они опять поссорятся. Для Джеймса это наверняка сумма не очень значительная, но признаться ему, как крупно облажался, взять у него деньги — нет, никогда.   
Он свернул на Элсдейл-стрит, вспомнил, что в конце улицы был паб «Кентон». Мрачное заведение, облюбованное местной шпаной. В самый раз выпить в одиночестве и подумать, как быть дальше.   
Он занял дальний столик в углу, взял какую-то недорогую ерунду. Поглазел на повтор матча. Пиво оказалось невкусным, он пил только потому, что деньги были заплачены. Равнодушно смотрел футбол, пытался найти выход. Ну хоть какой-нибудь. Любой.   
Понимал, что не найдёт, и медленно свыкался с мыслью, что на планах можно ставить большой жирный крест. Хрен тебе собачий, а не кино. Сиди и не рыпайся.   
— Чувак! Как жизнь?..  
За столик упал Индри — верткий смазливый мулат, которого Майкл знал ещё со школы. Он вечно попадал в передряги: то его брали за торговлю травкой на школьной парковке, то арестовывали за хулиганство и вандализм. Но по сравнению с другими своими ровесниками он был почти тихоней.  
— Слушай, мужик, есть тема, — Индри наклонился через стол.  
— Иди нахер сразу, — отозвался Майкл.   
— Да ну, слушай, чёткая тема, вообще без головняка. Не трава и не таблетки.  
— Да у тебя не бывает без головняка, ты же придурок.  
— Короче, я раз в неделю гоняю машины из Ливерпуля. Платят пять сотен за рейс.  
Майкл навострил уши, но вида не подал.  
— Из Ливерпуля? Я слышал, ты там работу нашёл. Краденые?  
— Иди нахер, нормальные машины. Меня однажды патруль стопанул, так вообще всё чисто, прикинь? Всё легально.  
— За пятьсот фунтов?.. — хмыкнул Майкл. — Как же.  
— Короче, мужик, я сейчас без прав, а завтра надо пригнать машину. Выручи, а? Бабки пополам.  
— Чего это пополам?.. — оскорбился Майкл и спохватился: — Не буду я связываться, отвали.  
— Да не ссы, не заметут. Я уже полгода катаюсь.  
— А что за машины? Есть груз?  
— Труп в багажнике, — хохотнул Индри. — Никакого груза, голые.  
— И кому ты их возишь?  
— Деве Марии, бля. Я лишних вопросов не задаю. Привёз-отвёз, взял бабки из бардачка и вали.  
Майкл с сомнением покрутил стакан с пивом.  
— А документы на завтрашнюю машину есть?..  
— Я тебе их щас из жопы достану, что ли?.. — обиделся тот. — Я же сказал, всё в бардачке. Может, какой-то хер тачки на запчасти по дешёвке покупает. Они же старые — один раз в салоне рыбой воняло так, что я с открытыми окнами всю дорогу ехал. Можа их тюнингуют, а потом продают. Типа, тачку на прокачку, слышал?  
Это было похоже на шанс. Даже больше — это было похоже на удачу или провидение. На знак свыше. На что угодно, как ни назови — это было похоже на путь обратно к мечте.  
— Ладно, - сказал Майкл. — Я съезжу три раза. Мне бабки нужны. Потом ищи другого.  
— Значит, расклад такой, — обрадовался Индри. — В порту берёшь тачку...  
— Там стоянок миллион, — перебил Майкл. — На какой искать? Что за тачка?..  
— Тиха, ща нарисую. Идёшь в прокатный сервис на Марш-лейн, называется «Энтерпрайз». Говоришь, что нужна тачка до Лондона, скажешь, от меня пришёл. Они тебе выдадут ключи.  
— А дальше?..  
— А дальше едешь в Вулидж, Харлингер стрит, девять. Поставил тачку у гаража и гуляй.  
— И всё?..  
— И всё, — сказал Индри. — А чё тебе ещё надо?..  
— Когда ехать?  
— Я туда мотаюсь в ночь на автобусе, чтоб забрать, как контора откроется. И днём уже свободен. Ну так что, по рукам?..  
— Как поделим?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Я ж сказал, пополам.  
— Пополам за то, что ты на жопе будешь сидеть?  
— Охренел?.. — Индри выпучил глаза. — Давай триста по дружбе, две сотни мне.  
— Пять сотен или сам перегоняй.  
— Триста пятьдесят.  
— Четыреста.  
— Хер с тобой, у меня времени нет. Договорились?..  
— Договорились.  
Три поездки по четыреста фунтов. И разбитый спортивный байк. Это было рискованно, но никакого другого плана Майкл не видел. Он предпочитал жалеть о сделанном, а не об упущенном.

«Энтерпрайз» на Марш-лейн был примитивным кирпичным сараем с вывеской «Прокат» над дверью. Майкл надвинул бейсболку поглубже, закрывая козырьком лицо, прежде чем зайти внутрь. Там было пусто и грязно, за единственным столом сидел парень с сонными глазами, положив ноги на соседний стул, и играл в приставку.  
— Мне нужна машина до Лондона, — сказал Майкл.  
— Машин нет, — отозвался тот, не отрываясь от игры.  
— Индри сказал, найдётся.  
— А, Индри... — парень кивнул. — Найдётся.  
Не поднимая головы, он продолжал жать на кнопки.  
— Ну? — сказал Майкл.  
— Не нукай. Щас всё будет.  
Майкл подождал с минуту, но ничего не изменилось.  
— Ты мне дашь тачку или нет?  
— А? — парень поднял голову, уставился на него. — Ты ещё тут? Тебе чё надо?  
— Машина до Лондона, — повторил Майкл.  
Парень залез в верхний ящик стола, достал ключи и перекинул Майклу.  
— Забери на стоянке. И дверь за собой закрой! — крикнул он в спину.  
На стоянке Майкл нашёл потрёпанный тёмно-синий Фольксваген. Открыл капот — внутри машина была грязной, как будто её не обслуживали уже пару лет. Проверил салон, пошарил под сиденьями, залез в багажник, но там не было ничего подозрительного: какая-то вонючая ветошь, бутылка стеклоомывателя с мерзким запахом, запасное колесо с пятнами ржавчины на диске и домкрат.  
Машина была самой обыкновенной. На дорогах таких сотни. Для успокоения совести Майкл заглянул под днище и как следует порылся в бардачке. Там нашлись обёртки от шоколадных батончиков, крошки сигаретного табака и чипсов, чек с заправки, горсть посеревших от времени подушечек жвачки и конверт с пятью сотнями фунтов. Купюры были потрёпанными — явно не фальшивки. Майкл спрятал конверт во внутренний карман ветровки, выдохнул и завёл мотор.  
Дорога до Лондона была легкой. Он вел спокойно, посматривая в зеркала и внутренне вздрагивая каждый раз при виде полицейской машины, но всё обошлось. Чтобы найти нужную улицу в Вулидже, пришлось поплутать среди одноэтажных трущоб. Район был скверный. Ветер гнал вдоль улицы пустые пакеты и рекламные листовки. Со стен таращились граффити. По заплёванным жвачкой тротуарам мимо лавок с тайской едой шатались группки подростков в капюшонах, надвинутых на глаза. Реклама ломбардов и ремонта телефонов маячила на каждом углу.  
Дом номер девять по Харлингер стрит оказался неприметной кирпичной коробкой. Гаражные ворота, выкрашенные в свежий ярко-синий цвет, были закрыты. Майкл оставил машину перед ними, посидел немного, оглядываясь по сторонам, но в этом тупичке не было ни души. Он сообразил, что не спросил, что делать с ключами от машины — не забирать же их с собой. Поколебавшись, Майкл бросил их в бардачок, чтобы не оставлять на самом виду в замке зажигания.  
Конверт с пятью сотнями жёг ему карман. Он вытащил деньги, ещё раз пересчитал и спрятал обратно. Вылез из машины, огляделся. Кажется, всё прошло гладко. Захлопнув дверцу, не оборачиваясь, быстро пошёл к метро.


	34. Chapter 34

Джеймс сверился с сообщением, спрятал телефон в сумку через плечо.  
— Это здесь.  
Улица была чистенькая, добропорядочная, как викторианская барышня со старой открытки. В обе стороны тянулись одинаковые двухэтажные домики из желтоватого кирпича, поставленные друг к другу тесно, как книги на полке. Все окна выкрашены в белый, перед каждым фасадом — кованая решётка с калиткой, у двери кадка с деревцем или горшок с цветами. Разноцветные двери — голубой, зелёный, коричневый.  
— Красиво, — протянул Майкл. — Дорого, наверное?..  
— Не очень, — отозвался Джеймс. — Мне приятель предложил, он съезжает в конце мая — решил перевестись в университет Гумбольдта в Берлине.  
Место, конечно, было хорошее, и от центра города не так уж и далеко. До отцовской мастерской Майкл вообще мог добираться на автобусе без пересадок.  
— А парковка есть?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— С другой стороны дома. Въезд в ворота за перекрестком, — Джеймс махнул рукой. — Я покажу. Там и палисадник есть. Места немного, но у нас ведь не две машины, — он улыбнулся.  
Всё складывалось так хорошо, что в это почти не верилось. Майкл сунул руки в карманы, оглядел улицу ещё раз. Ровная, прямая, между платанами понатыканы фонари, на них — камеры видеонаблюдения. Машины возле домов, как на подбор: Ниссаны, Тойоты, Вольво, даже парочка степенных Ягуаров.  
— Здесь только одна проблема, — сказал Джеймс. — Сразу за домом железная дорога. Может быть шумновато.  
— Электрички — не товарняки, — со знанием дела сказал Майкл. — Если окна закрывать, не так уж и шумно. Привыкнем. А внутри можно будет посмотреть?..  
— Льюис сейчас подойдёт с ключами.  
Майкл притянул Джеймса к себе, приобнял. Попытался представить, как это будет — жить на этой улице, брать кофе на вынос в Коста, возвращаться вечером к этим горящим окнам, стоять перед входом и курить последнюю сигарету перед тем, как войти в дом...  
— Даже не верится... — пробормотал он. — Вот так всё взяло и сложилось. Я не думал, конечно, что мы какой-нибудь клоповник найдём. Но тут всё так прилично... Даже неуютно.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — уверенно сказал Джеймс. — Тебе же нравится?..  
— Хорошо, что тут электрички ходят, — усмехнулся Майкл. — А то я бы себя чувствовал, как в твоём районе.  
— А как ты себя чувствуешь в моём районе?.. — Джеймс запрокинул голову, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Ну... как в музее. Ходить и смотреть можно, но лапать ничего нельзя. И всё какое-то... журнальное.  
— Я тебе столько всего хочу показать!.. — Джеймс радостно улыбнулся. — И в Париж тебя возьму с собой обязательно.  
Майкл с сомнением хмыкнул:  
— Ну ты загнул про Париж-то.  
— Ты вот наверняка не знал, а оказывается, можно слетать во Францию за десять фунтов! В Испанию — за двадцать!  
— Ты на солнышке перегрелся?.. — Майкл шутливо приложился губами к его лбу. — Не лихорадит? А то похоже, что ты бредишь.  
— А если останавливаться не в отеле, а снимать квартиру на окраине, то можно уложиться фунтов в пятьдесят на двоих, — упрямо сказал Джеймс. — Чтобы путешествовать, совсем не нужно много денег. Есть лоукостеры, например. Я не шучу про десять фунтов, — с энтузиазмом сказал он. — Я раньше про такие авиакомпании сам не знал, потому что летал с родителями. И я всегда думал, что если недорого — значит, обязательно плохо. А это не так!..  
Он смотрел на Майкла горящими глазами, и тот невольно поддавался его радостному возбуждению.  
— Да быть не может, — повторил Майкл. — Это наверняка наебалово. Какая ещё Франция за десятку?.. За сотню еще поверю, и то слишком дёшево.  
— Они держат низкие цены за счёт того, что у них весь дополнительный сервис платный, — вдохновенно начал Джеймс. — Багаж, питание, выбор места... Они пользуются второстепенными аэропортами, а там дешевле обслуживание. Время вылета обычно поздно вечером или рано утром. Кресла в салоне стоят очень плотно. Это почти то же самое, что электричка, только с крыльями. Никакого подвоха нет. Тысячи людей этим пользуются.  
Майкл неуверенно хмыкнул:  
— Ну, если правда так...  
Льюис появился через пару минут, кудрявый, как барашек, и бодрый, как породистый спаниель. Перекинулся парой слов с Джеймсом, с любопытством поглазел на Майкла, но ничего не спросил.  
Майкл ничего не мог поделать с тем, что в присутствии приятелей Джеймса чувствовал себя неуютно. Раньше так не было. В доме у Сары он ощущал себя свободно и ему в голову не приходило беспокоиться, что о нём подумают. Он знал, что к нему относятся свысока, и ему было на это наплевать. Теперь же он будто ждал осуждающих взглядов, так что заранее готовился обороняться. Ему казалось, каждый готов сказать: «Посмотри на себя, куда ты лезешь. Ты ему не подходишь. Ты до него не допрыгнешь». А когда никто ничего подобного не говорил и обороняться не приходилось, Майкл чувствовал себя идиотом.  
Льюис открыл дверь, впустил их внутрь.  
— Тут гостиная, тут кухня, спальня наверху, — он махнул рукой. — Смотрите сами.  
Размерами квартира была ненамного больше, чем у самого Майкла, но казалось, здесь куда больше воздуха и света. В трёхстворчатом эркере гостиной стоял диван, по бокам от него тянулись книжные полки до потолка. На светло-серых стенах висели картинки в тонких рамах. Тут даже сохранился старинный портал камина. Над ним висела какая-то большая китайская картина с фазанами и цветущими ветками.  
Майкл остановился посреди комнаты, огляделся.  
— Нравится?.. — шёпотом спросил Джеймс.  
— Офигеть как, — тем же шёпотом ответил Майкл. — А это всё... — он указал на диван, подразумевая обстановку вообще, — тут останется?  
— Да, она сдаётся с мебелью.  
Джеймс взял его за руку, потянул на кухню. Та оказалась длинной и светлой, с дверью на задний двор, огороженный забором в человеческий рост. Стены были выкрашены в серый, только на одной, возле стола, были обои с синими птицами.  
— Тут даже посудомойка есть, смотри, — Джеймс деловито подергал за ручки нижних шкафчиков. — И стиральная машина!.. И отдельная духовка!..  
— Ага, круто... Научишь чему-нибудь, — Майкл поскрёб подошвой ботинка узорную плитку на полу. — Тут хоть толкаться не придётся, как у меня.  
Спальня была на втором этаже, крошечная, с массивной старинной кроватью и крашеным белым комодом с бронзовыми ручками. Джеймс сел на край кровати, улыбнулся, сложил руки на коленях.  
— Вот тут мы будем жить, — сказал он.  
Майкл остановился на пороге.  
— Слушай, я тебя уже достал, наверное, — сказал он. — Я просто никак... не могу привыкнуть.  
Он сложил руки на груди, прислонился плечом к косяку.  
— Я все время думал, как бы уехать из Хакни, планировал, а тут оказывается, что всё уже рядом, всё уже... — он огляделся. — По-настоящему. Глупость ваще, но я гляжу на это и мне все время кажется, что я сюда не впишусь. Что мне тут не место.  
— Иди сюда, — Джеймс похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.  
Майкл с тяжёлым вздохом отлепился от косяка, сел рядом. Джеймс привалился к нему головой.  
— Я знаю, что у нас всё получится, — тихо сказал он.— Я тебе помогу.  
— Я себя чувствую, как таракан ночью в раковине, — признался Майкл. — Щас кто-нибудь включит свет, кран откроет — и привет.  
— Мы справимся, — сказал Джеймс. — Хочешь, пригласим Томми, когда переедем?  
— Хочу.  
Майкл помолчал и добавил:  
— Надо будет Брану сказать. Когда всё решится.  
Джеймс погладил его по руке.  
— Как ты думаешь, он это примет?..  
— Вряд ли, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Но раз я тут буду, нечего уже скрывать. Может, поймёт со временем... Может, нет.  
— Мне так жаль...  
— Да ты-то не виноват. Жизнь такая.  
— Вы ведь дружили столько лет. Ты ему как старший брат. Я так надеюсь, что он от тебя не отвернётся...   
— Слушай, — Майкл вздохнул. — Ты особо-то не надейся. Я ему всё расскажу только потому, что свалю из района. Так бы у меня смелости не хватило.   
— Неужели ему так принципиально, с кем ты спишь?..  
— Да я сам таким был, пока тебя не встретил, — угрюмо сказал Майкл. — Если бы к Томми в паб такая парочка раньше пришла — я бы их сам выставил. Морды бить бы не стал... наверное, — с сомнением сказал он. — Но вникать в ситуацию и чего-то там соображать мне нахер не упало. Сказал бы — идите в другом месте ебитесь.  
— Даже если бы один из них был твоим другом?   
— Ну вот Томми мне друг. Знаешь, как над ним все ржали, когда он про своего Гордона талдычить начал?.. И то ржали только потому, что он вроде как не всерьёз... А хрен его знает, может, он всерьёз.  
— А если бы ты тогда знал, что он всерьёз?.. — Джеймс хмуро сдвинул брови. — Я не намекаю, просто теоретически... Неужели ты бы перестал с ним дружить?..  
— Перестал бы, — мрачно сказал Майкл. — Ну, обидеть бы не дал... Но решил бы, что он крышей поехал. Это у тебя приятели понятливые. А я бы не понял. И разбираться бы не стал. А Бран злее, чем я. — Майкл вздохнул и встряхнулся. — Ладно. Давай замнём. Ты своих приятелей сюда приглашай лучше. Я про Лукрецию больше говорить не буду.  
— Говори, о чём хочешь, — Джеймс постарался улыбнуться. — Хотя мне и приглашать-то некого...  
— Тогда нам и вдвоём хорошо будет, — решил Майкл. — Сколько эта красота стоит-то?  
— Шестьсот пятьдесят фунтов. Можем поделить, как договаривались — с тебя двести пятьдесят, с меня четыреста.  
— Нет уж. Мы договаривались пополам. Значит, так и останется. И за воду с газом тоже поровну.  
— Я знаю! — Джеймс выпрямился, решительно посмотрел на Майкла. — Я уже кучу всего прочитал про совместный бюджет. Мы вот что сделаем. У нас же будет много общих расходов. Надо будет покупать еду... зубную пасту, стиральный порошок, вещи какие-нибудь. Мы будем собирать все чеки и записывать, сколько куда уходит. Общие расходы потом поделим пополам.  
Майкл кивнул:  
— А если куда-нибудь идём вместе, каждый платит за себя.  
— Но я оставляю за собой право иногда вести тебя туда, где плачу я, — твёрдо сказал Джеймс.  
— Ладно, — проворчал Майкл. — Посмотрим, куда я тебя месяца через три смогу отвести.  
Джеймс вздохнул, отвёл глаза.  
— Слушай... У мамы есть один знакомый... он работает в компании Хейдей Филмс, я бы мог её попросить...  
— Нет, — перебил Майкл. — Не нужно.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что я не хочу думать, что без тебя я бы ничего не добился.  
— Я же предлагаю просто познакомиться с ним!.. Если что-то и выйдет, это будет только твоя заслуга!..  
— Нет, это будет заслуга тебя и твоей мамы, — отрезал Майкл.  
— Ни моя мама, ни я не настолько влиятельны. Этот человек занимается кастингом, если ты ему не понравишься, он сразу скажет. Почему ты не хочешь даже попробовать?..  
— Я хочу сделать всё сам, — упёрся Майкл.  
— Ты и сделаешь все сам! Я просто помогу с ним встретиться.  
Майкл упрямо вздохнул.  
— Ну как тебя уговорить?.. — тихо сказал Джеймс. — Тебе обязательно нужно разбить голову, чтобы признать, что я прав?.. Ты понимаешь, что если с тобой что-то случится, я этого не переживу?.. Ты хочешь, чтобы я психовал каждый день?..  
Майкл потёр лицо руками, выдохнул.  
— Слушай, — сказал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты психовал. Правда, не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы тебе со мной клёво было. У меня эти планы... ладно, не с детства. Но года четыре я на них угробил. Всё под это подстраивал. И соревнования... и тренировался... И деньги копил на эту грёбаную школу. А ты вот так легко берёшь и говоришь: нахер твои планы, они мне не нравятся. Мечтай о чём-нибудь другом. О чём другом-то? Может, я не хочу другого. Не хочу вот так взять и всё бросить. Куда мне ещё идти?..   
— Иди на актёрские курсы, — уверенно сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл моргнул, открыл рот.  
— Куда?.. — изумлённо переспросил он.  
— Лондонская Академия музыки и драматических искусств тоже делает летнюю школу. У них основной уклон в шекспировский театр, но тебе это всё равно пригодится. И стоит так же, восемь тысяч.  
— Это ж театр! — возразил Майкл.  
— Во-первых, они дадут тебе основы актёрского мастерства, — сказал Джеймс. — А во-вторых, это очень престижное заведение, с его подготовкой у тебя будет преимущество. И в-третьих, — добавил он, — ты не сможешь сказать, что я тебе чем-то помог. Пробиваться будешь сам. Своей упрямой башкой.  
Майкл молчал, пытаясь найти хоть одно возражение. Джеймс смотрел на него сердито, явно готовясь отвечать на очередные отговорки.  
— Если ты мне сейчас скажешь, что не хочешь стать актёром, я тебе врежу, — предупредил Джеймс. — Вот прям по рёбрам. И не посмотрю, зажили они или нет. Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не хочешь. Что у тебя смысл жизни — засветиться в титрах, которые всё равно никто не читает. Ты вот читаешь титры после фильма? Или ты хочешь, чтобы твоё имя на афише в первом ряду печатали? Только ответь честно, — Джеймс шмыгнул носом, но глаза у него были сухие и строгие. — Если твоя мечта — быть никому не известным дублёром, который прыгает с крыши вместо главного героя — я отстану, обещаю.  
Майкл посмотрел на свои пальцы и провёл языком по зубам. Он пытался придумать ответ, но не мог. Внутренний голос затих. Хоть бы какую подсказку дал, что ли. Посоветовал. Съязвил. Пошутил, на худой конец.   
Чего ты хочешь от жизни, Майкл?.. «Таурус» или «Оскар»?.. Красную ковровую дорожку или новый гипс?.. Лицо на обложке или «ой, а мы думали, трюки на компе рисуют»?..   
Чего ты хочешь — сделать по-своему просто из упрямства — или чтобы человек, которого ты любишь, спокойно спал по ночам?..  
— Ладно, — сказал Майкл.  
Джеймс затаил дыхание.  
— Ладно?..  
— Ладно. Ты прав. Я пойду на твои курсы, — сказал Майкл.  
У Джеймса дрогнули губы.  
— Правда?.. — шёпотом переспросил он.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты всё время боялся звонка из больницы, — сказал Майкл и вдохнул полной грудью. Показалось, что с плеч свалилась огромная тяжесть. — Это херовое будущее. Мне такого не надо.  
Джеймс кинулся ему на шею, не рассчитал сил, уронил на кровать.  
— Я знаю, ты привык мечтать о другом, — торопливо зашептал он, нависнув над Майклом. — Но ты же мечтал о кино! Ты говорил, просто не видишь других путей, кроме как в каскадёры... А они есть!.. Их много!..  
— Связался я с тобой на свою голову, — Майкл улыбался, запустив пальцы Джеймсу в волосы. — А если разонравлюсь, когда приличным человеком стану?..  
— Ты-то?.. — Джеймс фыркнул. — Станешь обязательно. Но я буду всегда знать, что где-то внутри, — он постучал ему по груди костяшками пальцев, — ты останешься грубым, невежественным гопником.

Льюис сидел в гостиной за ноутбуком.  
— Нам всё нравится, — сказал Джеймс, спустившись на первый этаж.  
Тот поднял глаза от монитора:  
— Супер! Тогда спишемся в конце мая. Идите, провожать не буду, — он махнул рукой и затрещал по клавишам в бешеном темпе.  
— Мне надо домой, — сказал Джеймс, когда они вышли на улицу. — Экзамены скоро, пора уже делом заняться.  
— У меня сегодня тоже дела, — сказал Майкл. — Созвонимся завтра.  
— Что за дела? — с любопытством спросил Джеймс.  
— Да ерунда. Приятель один попросил с машиной помочь.  
Джеймс вдруг насторожился. Нервно поправил ремень сумки через плечо.  
— У тебя всё в порядке?.. — вдруг спросил он.  
— Ну да, — удивился Майкл.  
Беспричинная тревога всё равно кольнула — но он решил, это почти зажившие рёбра дают о себе знать. Он машинально потёр бок. Джеймс положил ему руку на предплечье, нахмурился.  
— Да все в порядке, — Майкл обнял его, прижал голову к своей груди.  
— Наверное... Что-то нервы шалят, — вздохнул Джеймс. — Не могу поверить, что ты согласился.  
— Тебя поди переспорь. Упрямый, как ирландец.  
— Как шотландец.  
Они постояли, обнявшись, посреди улицы. Майкл чувствовал, как колотится сердце. Повторял себе, что всё хорошо, просто волнение — как-никак, целую жизнь менял.  
— Мне пора, — сказал Джеймс.  
— Угу, — Майкл не разжимал рук. Ему тоже было пора, если он хотел успеть на автобус до Ливерпуля.  
— Позвони мне завтра. Давай вечером сходим куда-нибудь. Давай приедем сюда завтра и пройдёмся. Посмотрим, как тут люди живут.  
— Угу, — сказал Майкл.  
— Мне правда пора, — попросил Джеймс. — Мне эссе писать, а я даже книгу не открывал.  
Майкл не мог разжать руки, только кивал. Дышать было трудно.  
— Знаешь, что, — Джеймс поднял голову. — А поедем завтра ко мне. Поможешь готовиться. Я на тебе буду проверять, насколько доступно излагаю мысли.  
— Ого. Это серьёзно, — сказал Майкл. — Я ж у тебя ещё ни разу не был. А предки будут не против?..  
— А мне всё равно, — резко сказал Джеймс. — Это и мой дом тоже. Не хочу больше делать вид, будто тебя не существует.  
Они долго целовались на прощание.   
Джеймс уходил по залитой солнцем улице, Майкл смотрел ему в спину и почему-то никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что больше никогда его не увидит. 

Третий рейс из Ливерпуля был последним. Майкл твёрдо решил не рисковать дальше. Он заберёт себе последние четыре сотни, добавит в копилку и распрощается с прежней жизнью. Пусть катится ко всем чертям. Впереди его ждала совсем другая судьба. До неё оставалось всего ничего — оставить машину по прежнему адресу, встретиться с Индри, отдать ему сотню.   
В дороге у Майкла было достаточно времени, чтобы как следует обдумать вчерашнее решение. Раньше, когда он думал о своей карьере, он видел одну и ту же сцену: ревущий мотор, задранный на дыбы байк и прыжок, а где-то сбоку торчал кусок раструба камеры. Он никогда не спрашивал себя — а что он там, собственно, делает?.. Да и он ли это? Не разглядишь, если тело закрыто экипировкой, а вместо головы — тонированный шлем.   
Старая картинка теперь казалась абсурдной, особенно по сравнению с теми, что подсовывал Джеймс.   
Пустой и тёмный зрительный зал.  
Имя на двери гримерки.  
Роль Хейлвуда.  
Лицо на афише.  
И всё это так пугающе близко.  
Майкл смотрел на дорогу, перехватывал руль влажными ладонями. Уговаривал себя успокоиться. Понятное дело, страшно. Всё будет по-новому. Другой дом. Театральная студия. Джеймс под боком. С Браном надо поговорить. Столько нового, что дыхание замирало. Майкл покусывал губу и смотрел на разметку. Считал километры до Лондона. 

В доме номер девять Харлингер стрит всё было, как обычно: синие гаражные ворота, в окнах темно. У соседней двери стоял микроавтобус с рекламой цветочного салона. Майкл остановился на площадке перед домом, кинул ключи в бардачок и вылез из машины.  
Синие гаражные ворота рванули вверх, автоматчики в касках и бронежилетах высыпались наружу. К Майклу подлетели трое, наставили дула. У микроавтобуса, взвизгнув, отъехала дверь с нарисованным букетом гвоздик, оттуда вылез немолодой человек с усталым лицом и измятыми бакенбардами.  
— Твоя машина?.. — он кивнул на потрепанный Фольксваген.  
— В прокате взял, — осторожно сказал Майкл, не понимая, что происходит. — А чё?..  
— Открой багажник.  
— А вы кто?..  
— Джонатан Фрезер, Агентство по борьбе с организованной преступностью, — ответил тот. — Тебе удостоверение показать, сынок?..  
— Покажите, — автоматически сказал Майкл.  
Он покосился на троих мужчин в чёрном камуфляже, которые стояли на безопасном расстоянии. На касках у них были какие-то буквы, но Майкл почему-то не мог их разобрать. Всё это казалось каким-то спектаклем. Или розыгрышем из тех, что снимают на скрытую камеру, а потом показывают по телеку.  
Фрезер залез во внутренний карман пиджака, достал исцарапанный кожаный бумажник. Поднес удостоверение к лицу Майкла. Тот заторможенно сфокусировал взгляд, заметил фотографию, прочитал имя.  
— Убедился? — спросил Фрезер. — Теперь открой багажник.  
Майкл повернулся к машине, парни в чёрном немедленно вскинули автоматы.  
— Ключи в бардачке, — сказал Майкл.  
Фрезер сделал знак рукой, чтобы те опустили оружие:  
— Доставай, только без резких движений.  
Майкл начал подозревать, что это не розыгрыш. Он медленно достал ключи, обошёл машину, открыл багажник. Там все было безобидно, как и утром, когда он проверял машину: ветошь, пара замасленых гаечных ключей, запасное колесо, рулон бумажных полотенец.  
— Хорошие у тебя часы, — сказал Фрезер, глянув на его запястье. — Можно посмотреть?  
— Нет, — резко сказал Майкл и одёрнул рукав рубашки.  
— С кого снял?..  
— Это подарок.  
Фрезер усмехнулся:  
— Ну да, подарок... Кто бы сомневался.  
— В чём дело?.. — сердито спросил Майкл.  
— Сейчас узнаем, — Фрезер вытащил из кармана складной нож и взрезал покрышку. В колесе оказались плотно упакованные брикеты размером с пачку мороженого, замотанные коричневым скотчем. Фрезер достал один, расковырял кончиком ножа — на лезвии остались следы белого порошка.  
— Как тебя зовут?.. — равнодушно спросил он.  
— Майкл... — не сразу ответил тот. Он смотрел на брикет в его руках, как загипнотизированный.  
— Ты арестован за транспортировку наркотиков класса «А», Майкл, — Фрезер аккуратно положил брикет, завёл Майклу руки за спину, достал из-за пояса наручники и защёлкнул на запястьях. Майкл не сопротивлялся — он плохо осознавал, что происходит. — И откуда вы такие беретесь, — с досадой сказал Фрезер. — Стой тут и не делай глупостей.  
Он подсёк его под ноги, Майкл упал на колени, саданувшись об асфальт, но боли не почувствовал.  
Из дома вывели цепочку людей. Человек десять, руки у каждого были скованы за спиной. Их сопровождали автоматчики в чёрном. Потом вынесли стопку коробок из-под обуви, сложили в подъехавший полицейский автомобиль.  
Майкл смотрел, не шевелясь, будто это происходило не с ним. Будто это было в кино, а он сидел и смотрел с первого ряда — слишком близко, хотелось отодвинуться, пересесть подальше. Он смутно осознавал, что попал в неприятности, но пока еще не понимал — насколько серьёзно.

Допрос продолжался уже час. Майкл сидел за столом, перебирая цепочку наручников, смотрел на мигающий огонек записывающего устройства. Рядом сидел дежурный адвокат — невзрачный молодой мужчина в костюме. Редкие светлые волосы зачёсаны на пробор. Офицер делал пометки в бумагах, разложенных перед ним, равнодушно посматривая на Майкла.  
— С кем ты должен был встретиться?  
— Ни с кем.  
— Где ты взял машину?  
— В Ливерпуле.  
— Адрес?  
— Прокат «Энтерпрайз» на Марш-лейн.  
— Кто дал тебе ключи?  
— Парень из проката.  
— Как его зовут?  
— Откуда я знаю, — монотонно ответил Майкл. — У него бейджика не было. Можно мне воды?..  
Адвокат встал, дошёл до кулера и вернулся с пластиковым стаканчиком. Майкл машинально облизнулся, протянув руки.  
— Кто дал тебе адрес?  
Майкл промолчал.  
Знал ли Индри, чем занимается на самом деле?.. Знал и подставил?.. Или правда не знал?.. Майкл поставил пустой стаканчик перед собой, покрутил. Индри гонял машины полгода. Если бы его хоть раз взяли с этим грузом, он бы уже сидел. Индри не знал... А если знал?.. А если он был в курсе, что возит наркотики?..   
— Кто дал тебе адрес? — повторил офицер, подняв голову.  
— Приятель, — наконец сказал Майкл.  
— Как его зовут?  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Что приятель сказал тебе насчёт машины?  
— Сказал, кто-то покупает старые тачки и тюнингует.  
— Кто покупает?  
— Не знаю. Я не спрашивал, — хрипло сказал Майкл.  
— Кому ты должен был передать машину?  
— Никому, — повторил Майкл. — Я должен был оставить её у дома, и всё.  
— Ты знаешь, чей это дом?  
— Нет.  
— Ты знал, что было в машине?  
— Нет.  
— Как давно ты этим занимаешься?  
— Я этим не занимаюсь. Просто приятеля подменил.  
— Сколько раз ты его подменял?  
— Три...  
— Ты был в этом доме раньше?  
— Нет.  
— Заходил внутрь?  
— Нет.  
— Видел кого-нибудь рядом?  
— Нет, — Майкл устало потёр глаза.  
Он смутно надеялся, что если он скажет «нет» достаточное количество раз, недоразумение разрешится. Но ничего не решалось. Вопросы ходили по кругу. Он понимал, что офицер пытается поймать его на неточностях, но ему и скрывать-то было нечего. Он отвечал, как есть. Адвокат рядом молчал, кивал, постукивал пальцами по столу.  
— Что за груз ты возил раньше?  
— Не знаю. Я ничего не возил. Просто перегонял машину.  
— Для кого?  
— Ни для кого.  
— Сколько тебе платили?  
— Пятьсот фунтов.  
— Кто передавал деньги?  
— Никто. Они всегда лежали в конверте в бардачке.  
— Там были какое-то записки, инструкции?  
— Нет.  
— Тебе что-нибудь говорят имена — Джим Форрестер, Адам Хофф, Бертрам Мишенель, Питер Сол?  
— Нет.  
— Хорошо. Мы закончили, — офицер поднялся, выключил запись. Подвинул через стол бумаги: — Прочитай и подпиши.  
— Потом вы меня отпустите?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Потом у тебя снимут отпечатки пальцев, возьмут пробу на ДНК и анализ крови на наркотики.  
— А потом?..  
— Парень, тебя взяли с машиной, в которой было пять килограмм кокаина, — сказал офицер. — Ты всерьёз думаешь, что тебя сейчас отпустят домой?..  
— Я не знал, что там кокаин!..  
— Все так говорят, — офицер пожал плечами.  
Когда он ушёл, Майкл повернулся к адвокату.  
— Что теперь будет?..  
— Тебе предъявят обвинение, — сказал тот.  
— Но я же ничего не знал!..  
— Будет следствие. Если суд признает тебя невиновным, тебя отпустят.  
— А когда будет суд?..  
— Майкл, — спокойно сказал тот. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что происходит?..  
Майкл задал себе тот же вопрос и покачал головой.  
У него не было ни одного ареста. Даже по мелочи. Он в участке-то никогда дальше приёмной не бывал. У Брана было несколько задержаний, но и те на сутки-двое, не больше. Он знал тех, кто отсидел своё, но никогда не интересовался деталями.  
— За этой группировкой следили несколько месяцев, — сказал адвокат. — Сегодня арестовали двадцать человек. Придётся очень постараться, чтобы все поверили, что ты вёз пять килограммов кокаина и ни о чем не догадывался. Тебя никуда не отпустят до суда.  
Майкл ссутулился, уставился на свои пальцы.  
— Приятель предложил машину перегнать, — тихо сказал он.  
— И ты согласился, ни о чём не спрашивая?..  
— Деньги были нужны.  
Адвокат вздохнул.  
— Много денег?..  
— Полторы тысячи. На учёбу не хватало.  
— Знаешь, что тебе грозит за эти полторы тысячи?..  
Майкл молча поднял голову, посмотрел на него.  
— Если очень повезёт — семь лет, — сказал адвокат.  
— А если не повезет?..  
— Пожизненное.  
Адвокат встал, убрал в папку свои бумаги.  
— Хочешь кому-нибудь позвонить?..

Кристофер выслушал новость молча.  
— У меня телефон забрали. Позвони Джаймсу, он наверняка уже волнуется. Я выпутаюсь, — сказал Майкл, стараясь говорить бодро. — Скоро всё прояснится.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно?.. — сдержанно спросил Кристофер после паузы. — Где тебя держат?  
— Позвони Джаймсу, а то он с ума сойдёт. Подумает, я опять в аварию попал. Ничего не нужно. Я тут ненадолго, — громко сказал Майкл и понял, что сам в это уже не верит.

Камера была маленькой, два на три метра. В ней не было ничего, кроме кровати, вмонтированной в стену, и полки на уровне груди, заменявшей стол. Перед тем, как увести в камеру, Майкла еще раз обыскали, заставили снять обувь, забрали мелочёвку из карманов и часы, при нём запаковали все в прозрачный пластиковый пакет, шлёпнули наклейку с именем и датой.  
Майкл сел на край кровати, провел рукой по шершавому серому одеялу.  
Ужас накатил внезапно, тошнотной волной ударил в солнечное сплетение. Семь лет тюрьмы?.. Семь лет?.. За что?.. За одну-единственную глупость?..  
А что будет с Джеймсом, когда тот узнает?.. А с родителями?.. Если они не поверят, что он ни при чём?.. Если подумают — и правда работал на банду?..  
В голове постоянно щёлкала мысль, что можно всё как-то изменить, исправить, переиграть. Сделать что-то прямо сейчас. Ведь только что всё было хорошо. Только вчера они с Джеймсом обсуждали, как будут делить расходы. Он бы должен был сейчас сидеть с ним, у него дома, смотреть, как тот делает свои задания, валяться на кровати в его комнате и рассматривать... Что там можно рассматривать?.. да хоть потолок!  
Он должен был почувствовать неладное, бросить машину в другом месте — да вообще не садиться в неё!  
А ведь чувствовал, вспомнил Майкл. Чувствовал, что не надо было рисковать. Он ведь вчера всё решил. Надо было Индри нахрен послать, пусть бы сам разбирался, и продать круизёр — на актерских-то курсах он не нужен. Денег бы на всё хватило. Почему вчера в голову не пришло?..   
Майкл лёг на кровать, закрыл лицо локтем от яркого света.  
Что теперь, всему конец?..


	35. Chapter 35

Комната для свиданий пропиталась сигаретным дымом, даже унылые крашеные стены пахли табаком. Костюмчик выключил диктофон, затушил сигарету в пепельнице, откуда через край на стол сыпался пепел. Со вздохом потёр бледные брови. Выглядел он вымотанным.  
— Ладно... Давай закончим на сегодня, — сказал он. — Хорошо поработали.  
Майкл сглотнул сухой комок в горле, запил его безвкусной водой из пластикового стаканчика.  
— Вы знаете, как там Джаймс?.. — хрипло спросил он. Голос устал от многочасового разговора, он прокашлялся.   
— Не знаю, Майкл, — ровно ответил тот. — Я с ним не виделся.   
— А можете увидеться?..   
— Не ставь меня, пожалуйста, в неудобное положение, — Костюмчик посмотрел на него сурово. — Я работаю с тобой и оказываю услугу мистеру Сазерленду. Если Джеймс захочет связаться с тобой, он скажет об этом отцу, тот передаст мне, а я не стану скрывать это от тебя.   
— А напрямую нельзя?.. Ну, хотя бы что он жив-здоров?.. — Майкл криво усмехнулся.  
— Насколько я знаю — жив и здоров. — Костюмчик закрыл глаза, помассировал переносицу. Замер на мгновение, будто провалился в короткий сон, снова посмотрел на Майкла. — Послушай... можно личный вопрос? Не для следствия. Из любопытства.  
— Валяйте, — тот пожал плечами и потянулся к сигаретам.   
Пачку Ротманс они ополовинили вдвоём за несколько часов, во рту был мерзкий тяжёлый привкус. Жужжащая вытяжка на потолке тянула вверх дымные завитки, Майкл смотрел, как белесые струйки исчезают за её решеткой.  
— Почему именно Джеймс?.. — адвокат положил локти на стол и уставился на него своими рыбьими глазами.  
— В смысле?.. — переспросил Майкл.   
— Ты ведь встречался с Сарой Кланкарти. Что у вас не сложилось?..  
— Да всё у нас сложилось, — Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Но вы же расстались. Или нет?..  
— Потом расстались, — кивнул Майкл. — Когда я с Джаймсом начал — с ней перестал. Остались друзьями. В нормальном смысле, то есть, правда дружили.  
— Не понимаю, — Костюмчик показал головой. — Ты извини за откровенность, но между тобой и Джеймсом... ничего общего. Разные интересы, разный круг общения.   
— А то я не знаю, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Как же ты его выбрал?..  
— Да не выбирал я...  
Майкл поправил наручники, сползавшие к запястьям, поставил локти так, чтобы удобнее было затягиваться.   
Оглядываясь назад, он сам толком не понимал, как всё вышло. То ли это была судьба?.. То ли он просто ринулся рисковать, очертя голову?.. Что-то его зацепило с первой же встречи. Пронзительные глаза, кудряшки, манера облизываться, косточка на голой щиколотке... Запах. Красивая машина. И как ты ни отнекивайся, а ведь правда же был похож на девчонку. Запястья эти тонкие — двумя пальцами обхватить можно. Кудри до плеч. Улыбка. Тонкий весь, невысокий, хорошенький — особенно когда сердитый.   
Сначала на мордашку запал. На фигурку. А потом что?.. Заценил, когда тот за роялем сидел — глаза пьяные, румянец во всю щёку, пальцы по клавишам шпарят. Зауважал, когда по зубам получил. Посочувствовал. Покатались вместе. Когда, когда это началось?..  
Когда стояли на аэродроме, прислонившись задом к машине, смотрели на закат, жевали сэндвичи, пили из одной бутылки?.. Ещё раньше?.. Где этот миг, когда в голове перещёлкнуло, и компас начал указывать: «Джаймс»?..  
И он вспомнил.  
Был этот миг. В клинике доктора Шермана. Когда двухметровый амбал, капитан сборной университета по гребле, зажал в раздевалке у бассейна симпатичного пацана в юбке, схватил его за задницу, прежде чем поцеловать — а тот не стал отбиваться...  
С первой встречи всё катилось и набирало скорость, а потом вдруг оказалось, что спрыгивать уже и поздно, и некуда...  
Адвокат молча смотрел на него, пощипывая себя за губу.  
— Влюбился, — хрипло сказал Майкл. — Чё тут непонятного?..  
Костюмчик даже не улыбнулся.  
— Противоположности, говорят, притягиваются, — сказал Майкл. — Вот мы и притянулись.  
— И кто был инициатором?.. — тот расспрашивал, будто его в самом деле это волновало.  
— Я.  
— Долго пришлось за ним ухаживать?..  
— Да чё там — ухаживать... — Майкл дёрнул плечом. — Я и не успел толком. Ну, встретились у Сары раз-другой, и как-то всё завертелось.  
— Ты знал, что он гей? — спросил адвокат, наматывая на пальцы шнурок от диктофона.  
— Сара говорила, что про него слухи ходили. Я тогда подумал, мол, и правда похож — а потом думать забыл. Он был просто такой, ну... нормальный. И говорил складно. С ним интересно было. Потом повод подвернулся, и я решил — а чё, руки-то он мне не оторвёт, если я попытаюсь. Он сначала напрягся, а потом ничего... поддался.  
— Что значит — напрягся?.. — адвокат поднял брови. — Он дал тебе понять, что ему неприятны твои ухаживания?  
— Да нет... — Майкл вздохнул. — Он не отбивался. А иногда будто сам напрашивался.   
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать — он тебя спровоцировал? — уточнил тот, внимательно глядя на Майкла.  
— Я думаю, он просто сам не сразу решил, нравлюсь я ему или нет. Когда я первый раз подкатил, он был вроде не против, а потом сбежал и делал вид, что ничего не было. Я позлился немного, а потом подумал, мол, хер с тобой, обойдусь. А потом его Сара на день рождения позвала, он там дёрнул как следует, ну мы и... — Майкл замолчал.  
— У вас всё началось, когда он был пьян? — спросил Костюмчик.  
— Да какое там — пьян... Дёрнул для храбрости пару коктейлей. На ногах стоял, но нетвёрдо. Я его потом до дома провожал, чтоб не уснул где-нибудь на скамейке.  
— Ты думаешь, он осознавал происходящее между вами?..   
— Всё он осознавал, — вздохнул Майкл. — Я ж не заставлял.   
— Может, он побоялся тебе отказать... — туманно сказал адвокат.  
Майкл фыркнул:  
— В толпе народа?.. Ерунда. Я его никуда силком не тащил. Ну... — он смутился, слегка запутавшись. — Тащил, конечно, но он же не вырывался.  
— Это было на дне рождения Сары Кланкарти, верно?.. — задумчиво спросил адвокат. — То есть, там было довольно много гостей, которые видели, что вы с Джеймсом куда-то ушли вдвоём?..   
— А Сара потом видела, что мы пришли вдвоём, — подтвердил Майкл. — Обиделась страшно. Сказала ему, что у него совести нет на её мужика вешаться. А тот такой — не мог, говорит, удержаться.  
— Так и сказал?.. Что не мог удержаться?.. — уточнил адвокат.  
— Угу.  
— А дальше?..  
— Ну, а дальше встречаться начали, — Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Он тебе что-нибудь дарил?.. Так, на память?  
— Только на Рождество. Ну, ещё книжки иногда притаскивал, если в библиотеке таких не было. Мы вместе в Бирмингем ездили — не знаю, считается это или нет. Вроде как тоже подарок был...  
— Что вы делали в Бирмингеме?  
— Там выставка была, — Майкл невольно улыбнулся. — Машины, мотоциклы киношные. Я такой дурак был, даже не понял сначала, — он усмехнулся. — Там баннер висел, с рекламой. А я не знал, куда Джаймс меня поведёт. Думал, искусство какое-нибудь. Говорю ему — мол, давай заглянем одним глазком... Сначала куда хочешь, а потом, если время будет — сюда... А он билеты вытащил...  
Улыбка скомкалась, Майкл кашлянул. Утёр нос запястьем.  
— Ну, и я это всё проебал, — добавил он. — Вот такая история.  
Костюмчик помолчал, потом спросил еще:  
— Правда, что ты готовился стать актёром?..  
— Не. Я хотел в каскадеры пойти. Это Джаймс мне всё время твердил — ты талантливый, ты талантливый... Нашёл курсы актерские. Я подумал — а что, можно ведь попробовать. И ему так спокойнее будет.  
— Почему курсы, а не университет?..  
— Да потому что бабла нет. Я копилку два года собирал. Какой мне универ?..  
— Да, действительно... — Костюмчик потёр подбородок. — Кстати, я видел, у тебя приличные часы. Очень красивые.  
— Все про них спрашивают, — сказал Майкл. — Это от Джаймса.  
— Ты сам их выбирал?..  
— Это ж подарок, — удивился тот. — Я про них понятия не имел.  
— Вы с Джеймсом разве не обсуждали, что бы ты хотел на Рождество?.. Я думал, все так делают.  
— Ничего мы не обсуждали, — Майкл пожал плечами. — Он сам придумал.  
Адвокат смотрел на него с недоверием, будто он был какой-то экзотической хренью. Хмурился, поглаживая подбородок.   
В комнате для свиданий было прохладно. Майкл зевнул от усталости, потёр глаза. Хотелось вырубиться и проснуться в своей комнате под крышей, чтобы оказалось, что это просто муторный тяжёлый кошмар. Но Майкл хорошо понимал, что чудес не бывает. И это не кошмар.  
— Правда, что мне могут дать пожизненное?.. — тихо спросил он.  
— Постараемся этого избежать, — сказал Костюмчик и поднялся, со скрежетом отодвинув стул. — Но ты должен понимать, что твоё положение очень серьёзно. Встретимся снова через пару дней. Если вдруг вспомнишь какие-то детали по делу, сразу звони.

Тюрьма Фелтхем в той части, где содержались арестованные, была похожа на молодёжный лагерь, разве что решётки на окнах и поперёк коридоров не давали забыть, где находишься. В крыле для осуждённых жизнь была, как в центре пьяной драки в ирландском пабе: как ни уворачивайся, а по морде всё равно прилетит. На баскетбольной площадке во дворе каждый день кого-то лупили. Охранники разнимали драки, назначали взыскания, но толку от этого не было никакого. Не проходило и пары часов, чтобы какие-нибудь не в меру обидчивые ребята не находили себе новую мишень.  
В блоке Майкла, где держали арестованных, было ненамного спокойнее. Запертые в ограниченном пространстве, молодые лбы кидались друг на друга за косой взгляд и молотили кулаками без всякой жалости. Терять им было нечего: они уже ведь в тюрьме.  
Здесь был спортзал, восемь компьютеров для общего пользования, библиотека — и учебные программы, включая базовый курс чтения и письма. Когда надзорный офицер предложила Майклу заняться драматическим искусством, он ржал, как ненормальный. Знал бы раньше, что в тюрьме для подростков есть роскошное бесплатное образование — не стал бы горбатиться столько лет, грохнул бы витрину магазина и вышел на свободу с дипломом.  
Прошла неделя, за ней — другая. Костюмчик приходил часто, приносил неутешительные новости: следствие всё еще тянулось. От Джеймса не было никаких вестей, его номер не отвечал. Майкл изводил себя мыслями: куда пропал?.. что делает?.. злится?.. волнуется?..  
— Скажите, что с ним всё в порядке, — на очередном свидании потребовал Майкл. — Если вы с его отцом кореша, должны знать.  
— Я ничего не знаю о его настроении и самочувствии, — сказал Костюмчик. — Но Джеймс жив и здоров.  
— Ну хоть пару слов ему можете передать?  
— Нет.  
— «Нет» в смысле «не можете» или «не хочете»?..  
— Давай будем считать, что и то, и другое.   
Он вынул из портфеля традиционную пачку Ротманс, положил на стол. Майкл дотянулся до неё, сорвал обёртку и жадно прикурил. Теперь он курил много. Каждый день.   
— Тебе назначили дату суда, — сказал адвокат.  
— Когда?.. — Майкл приободрился.  
— В конце августа.  
— Это ж через три месяца!  
— Да, и у нас чертовски мало времени.  
Он не шутил, и Майкл нахмурился.   
От первой взаимной неприязни не осталось и следа. Он уже привык встречаться с Костюмчиком, пригляделся к его внешности и даже успел проникнуться к нему симпатией. Кроме того, адвокат был единственной ниточкой, что связывала сейчас Майкла и Джеймса.  
— Чем ты здесь занимаешься? — вдруг спросил он.  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Ничем. Читаю. Телек смотрю.  
— Читаешь — это хорошо. Читай больше. И возьмись за учёбу.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы тебя оправдали, — адвокат сложил пальцы «домиком», — ты должен произвести впечатление человека, который настолько далёк от криминала, насколько это возможно. Твоё дело будет рассматриваться в Королевском суде, не в магистрате. Решать будут присяжные. Ты должен им понравиться. Они должны поверить, что ты — обычный, простой парень из бедного района, который мечтает выбиться в люди.  
— А я не такой?.. — удивлённо спросил Майкл.  
— У них будет очень мало времени, чтобы услышать твою историю и принять решение, — серьёзно сказал Костюмчик. — Твоё поведение под арестом тоже будет приниматься в расчет. Уровень социализации, вовлечённость в образовательные программы, даже до характеристики из школы дойдёт.  
— Со школой херово будет, — предупредил Майкл. — Я едва до выпуска дотянул.  
— Но дотянул же. Про связь с Джеймсом тебя спрашивать не будут, — продолжил адвокат, — но на всякий случай предупреждаю — даже не заикайся о нём.  
— Да я уже понял, — Майкл кивнул. — Его отцу не понравится, если Джаймс тут мелькнёт.  
— Не совсем так, — спокойно сказал Костюмчик. — Его отец может потерять всё, что имеет, если тебя осудят и всплывёт, что у вас была связь.  
Майкл недоверчиво хмыкнул.  
— Знаешь, сколько страниц в Кодексе поведения солиситора?.. — спросил Костюмчик.  
— Двадцать пять?.. — предположил Майкл.  
— Семьсот. И за любое отступление от этих инструкций, которые нужно знать наизусть, Управление регулирования вгрызается в тебя, как стая акул. Шаг в сторону — и комиссия уже рассматривает, не лишить ли тебя права быть адвокатом.  
— Но ведь его отец тут вообще не при делах, — растерянно сказал Майкл.  
— Верно. Но сын, связанный с наркотраффиком — это удар по репутации. Даже если он ничего не знал, комиссия может решить, что он «должен был знать» и принять меры, чтобы не подрывать доверие общества к юристам. Ты думаешь, здесь, наверху, нет драки за место под солнцем?..  
— И... что мне делать?..  
— Внимательно меня слушать и быть хорошим мальчиком, — сказал Костюмчик. — Возьми два-три учебных курса.  
— Я могу больше, времени-то полно.  
— Больше не нужно. Пусть будет три, иначе это будет выглядеть так, словно ты намеренно пытаешься произвести хорошее впечатление, а значит, тебе есть что скрывать. Возьми то, что на самом деле нравится — тебе могут задать вопросы, чтобы проверить, действительно ли ты занимался или просто создавал видимость. Больше читай, но не разбрасывайся по темам, бери детективы, фантастику, приключения. Уклоняйся от драк, но если прижмут, отвечай. Тебе нужно взять всю свою нормальность, — с нажимом сказал Костюмчик, — и показать её, как под лупой. Понял?..  
Майкл кивнул.  
— Я буду строить твою защиту на том, что ты оказался не в том месте и не в то время. История у тебя сама по себе жалостливая: парень из трущоб тянется к лучшей жизни, но оступается на пути к мечте. Сейчас это модно. Так что будь добр, веди себя соответственно. Но не ври.

— Как дома дела?.. — спросил Майкл.  
— Нормально, — сказал Кристофер.  
Он приезжал на свидания раз в неделю. У него в волосах заметно прибавилось седины, но он держался спокойно. В разговорах возникла постоянная присказка «да ты не волнуйся, всё будет в порядке», которую они повторяли друг другу по поводу и без. Кристофер только однажды спросил, чем Майкл думал, когда соглашался на сомнительную работу. Вздохнул, выслушав покаяние, и больше эту тему не поднимал.  
— А мама как? Всё болеет?..  
Кристофер почесал бровь, пожал плечами.   
— Тут вот что... — сказал он.  
— Что?.. - испугался Майкл. — Ты ж говорил — грипп какой-то?..  
— Ну, оказалось — не грипп.  
— А что?.. Что случилось?.. — Майкл подался вперёд.  
— Да не паникуй, — вздохнул тот.  
— Ну ты скажи, что случилось — и я не буду.  
— Помнишь, ты как-то говорил, что сестру хотел бы?.. — Кристофер глянул на него исподлобья.  
— И чего?.. — опешил Майкл.  
— Ну вот... будет у тебя сестра. В сентябре.  
— В каком... смысле... — выдохнул тот.  
— Тебе объяснить, откуда дети берутся?.. — Кристофер невесело усмехнулся. — В прямом смысле.   
Майкл потрясённо моргал, не зная, что ответить.  
— Но как же... Я думал...  
— Вот мы тоже так думали, — Кристофер отвёл глаза. — Похоже, из Ирландии её привезли.  
— Ну... это же здорово?.. Да?.. — Майкл неуверенно улыбнулся.   
— Здорово, — мрачно согласился тот. — Я собираюсь дом в Чидеоке продать. Работы мало, всех клиентов новый салон переманивает.   
— Это же память о Леннерте. Не жалко?..  
— Жалко, — сказал Кристофер. — Но Леннерт умер, а мне надо о живых думать.  
— Слушай, — Майкл сцепил пальцы, — я как только выберусь, буду вам помогать.  
— Ты выберись сначала, — хмуро сказал тот.  
— Адвокат говорит, всё нормально идёт. Он своё дело знает. Справимся, — убеждённо сказал Майкл. — Я другую работу найду, чтобы денег было побольше. Буду приезжать.  
— Откуда ты будешь приезжать?.. — мрачно спросил Кристофер. — Друг твой у нас ни разу не появился. Думаешь, он сидит и тебя ждёт?..  
— Он из-за отца не высовывается, — объяснил Майкл. — У того же репутация. Он не может приехать, пока всё не кончилось.   
— Ну, дай бог, — вздохнул Кристофер.  
— Джаймс меня не бросит, — сказал Майкл, постаравшись, чтобы прозвучало решительно. — А я вас не оставлю.  
— Ты сначала выберись, — повторил Кристофер. — А потом планы строй... умник.

Майкл старался быть «нормальным» изо всех сил. Отчасти чтобы следовать плану адвоката, отчасти чтобы отвлечься и не думать о Джеймсе. Майкл ударился в учёбу, занимался литературой, драмой и танцами. По вполне понятным обстоятельствам девушек на занятиях не имелось, так что вальсировать приходилось с другими такими же жеребцами. Было неловко, особо ретивым потребовалось объяснить расстановку сил мордой об раковину в душевой, но преподаватели были довольны, поскольку Майкл взялся за дело всерьёз. Для закрепления положительного эффекта он вызвался помогать на курсах автомехаников. Костюмчик идею одобрил, но посоветовал не перестараться.   
День шёл за днём, неделя за неделей. Миновало лето.  
Перед самым судом адвокат зашёл последний раз, они в сотый раз отрепетировали поведение на слушании.  
— Держись спокойно, — посоветовал Костюмчик. — Спокойно и естественно. Но без морды кирпичом. Будет неловко — смущайся. Будет страшно — смотри на меня. Подловить тебя не на чем, но будь уверен, что к тебе отнесутся с предубеждением. Жюри присяжных, конечно, обязано быть беспристрастным, но на практике так не бывает.  
Держаться спокойно — проще было сказать, чем сделать. Майкл старался не думать ни о семи годах, ни о пожизненном заключении, но больше ни на чём сосредоточиться не получалось.  
— А если все получится... меня завтра отпустят?  
— Не так быстро, — Костюмчик покачал головой. — Будет несколько слушаний. Мне удалось добиться, чтобы твоё дело рассматривалось отдельно, а не вместе с группировкой Форрестера. Хорошо, что тебя не смог опознать никто из банды, это очень, очень большая удача.  
В суд Костюмчик вырядился, как в театр: мантия, парик, белый воротничок. Судья на своей трибуне не отставал, только мантия у него была другая, и через плечо шла широкая алая лента. В других обстоятельствах, наверное, Майкл бы посмеялся над маскарадом. Но не тогда, когда от этих типов в париках зависела его судьба.  
Разглядывая тёмные деревянные панели на стенах, он слушал, как Джонатан Фрезер рассказывал суть дела. Схема была похожа на остросюжетный голливудский детектив.  
Груз чистого кокаина прибывал в Ливерпуль морем из Мексики. На ночном рейде до входа в порт один из членов команды выбрасывал его за борт. Груз перехватывали на катерах, фасовали в стограммовые брикеты, прятали в автомобильные покрышки и передавали в «Энтерпрайз», который служил легальным прикрытием для транспортировки кокаина по всей стране. Логистикой занималась отдельная компания, разъединяя продавцов и покупателей, так что отследить её было крайне трудно.  
В доме номер девять по Харлингер стрит располагался пункт расфасовки. Там разводили кокаин сахарной пудрой и отправляли уличным барыгам. За домом была установлена слежка, Майкла видели там все три раза.  
— Это плохо?.. — шёпотом спросил Майкл у Костюмчика.  
— Это не расходится с твоими показаниями, — еле слышно ответил тот. Он сидел спокойно, сложив руки на груди.  
— Мистер МакКейн, у вас есть вопросы к мистеру Фрезеру? — спросил судья.  
— Да, ваша честь, — тот встал, подошёл к свидетельской трибуне. — Сэр, вы хорошо помните день ареста мистера Винтерхальтера?  
— Да, — спокойно ответил Фрезер.  
Майкл смотрел на него, нервно барабаня пальцами по столу.  
— Вы можете рассказать, как это произошло?  
— Я и группа оперативников находились в фургоне. Группа захвата была в доме. Мы приехали туда в час дня. В два часа обычно приезжал курьер, в доме его ждали члены группировки Форрестера, чтобы принять товар. При аресте мы нашли у них полмиллиона фунтов в обувных коробках, пятьдесят килограммов сахарной пудры и инструменты для расфасовки со следами кокаина.  
— В тот день курьером был этот молодой человек? — Костюмчик указал на Майкла.  
— Да.  
— Как он вёл себя во время ареста?  
— Хладнокровно, — сказал Фрезер, посмотрев Майклу в глаза.  
— Он пытался оказать сопротивление?  
— Нет.  
— Бежать?  
— Нет.  
— Он позволил вам осмотреть машину?  
— Да.  
— В том числе багажник, где был спрятан груз?  
— Да.  
— Вы вскрыли тайник в его присутствии?  
— Да.  
— Мистер Винтерхальтер пытался каким-либо образом помешать вам это сделать?  
— Нет.  
— Вы занимаетесь расследованиями уже пятнадцать лет. Скажите, пожалуйста, было ли поведение моего подзащитного типичным для наркокурьера, которого взяли с грузом наркотиков?  
Фрезер скривился, но ответил:  
— Нет.  
Майкл тихо выдохнул, разжал кулаки. На ладонях остались следы от ногтей.  
— Благодарю вас, ваша честь. Спасибо, мистер Фрезер.  
Костюмчик вернулся к Майклу.  
— Хорошо прошло?.. — шёпотом спросил тот.  
— Это только начало.  
Майкл пялился на герб на стене, прямо за головой у судьи. Он старался вслушиваться в вопросы, которые задавал обвинитель, но различал только отдельные слова, всё сливалось в однообразный монотонный гул — статистика преступности, распространение наркотиков в школах, необходимость жёстких мер, стычки между бандами, бла-бла-бла...  
— Такие люди, — резко сказал обвинитель, — способствуют росту насилия. Только за последний месяц пострадало пятнадцать человек. Тест на наркотики каждого из нападавших был положительным. Подросток, 18 лет, Кинг Генри стрит, ножевые ранения. Двое застрелено на Темплтон Клоуз. Мужчина найден в парке Виктория с черепно-мозговой травмой. Подросток, 17 лет, ножевые ранения, прибежал за помощью в магазин Теско на Кингсланд роуд. Группа подростков, 16 и 15 лет, избита на перекрёстке Альбион роуд. Это нужно остановить, но молитвы и милосердие здесь не помогут. Только самые жёсткие меры.  
Майкл посмотрел на адвоката. Тот был спокоен — черкал что-то на листе бумаги перед собой, ни на кого не глядя. Присяжные хмурились.  
— Мистер МакКейн, вы хотите что-то добавить?.. — спросил судья.  
— Только то, ваша честь, — тот поднялся, — что я не вижу связи между ростом преступности в последний месяц и мистером Винтерхальтером, который с середины мая находится под арестом и никак не может влиять на события в своём родном районе.  
— Я говорю о том, что распространение наркотиков напрямую связано с ростом насилия на улицах, — сказал обвинитель. — И наш гражданский долг — наказать тех, кто к этому причастен.  
— Это бесспорно. Однако причастность Майкла Винтерхальтера к этому делу всё ещё под вопросом.  
— Разве агент Фрезер только что не рассказал, как он арестовал вашего клиента с грузом кокаина?  
Судья взмахнул рукой, прерывая спор, оба замолкли.  
— Есть другие свидетели обвинения, кроме агента Фрезера? — спросил он.  
— Да, ваша честь, — ответил обвинитель. — Мистер Индри Чилонгола.  
Майкл аж привстал, когда тот появился в зале.  
— Сидеть, — Костюмчик резко дернул его за рукав, усаживая обратно.  
— Но ведь это он! — горячо прошептал Майкл. — Это он мне подкинул работу!..  
— Сиди тихо, — сквозь зубы прошипел адвокат.  
— Вы знаете этого человека? — спросил обвинитель, когда Индри принёс присягу.  
— А то. Это Майк. Вместе в школу ходили.  
— Расскажите, что вы знаете об этом деле.  
— Кароч, у меня была работа — гонять тачки из Ливерпуля в Вулидж. Один хер... простите, вашчесть, один чувак покупал их под ремонт. Платили полтыщи фунтов за ходку. И вот я еду как-то, а у меня на полдороге колесо спустило. Я запаску из багажника взял, а она чё-та тяжелая, ссс... сволочь, так я сразу подумал, гов... говорю себе такой — подстава тут. Как увидел, чо там в запаске, ну и соскочить решил. А тут ко мне этот, — он кивнул на Майкла, — заявляется и говорит, мол, я знаю, у тебя работа не пыльная, уступи, бабки нужны. А у него ж баба богатая, конфеты-букеты, вот это всё. Я ему говорю — чувак, это палево, не связывайся. А он такой, типа, пох... все равно, говорит, хоть там травка, хоть таблетки — позарез надо. Ну я и слил ему адрески, вашчесть. Больше ничо не знаю.  
Майкл сидел, открыв рот, и моргал. Костюмчик цепко держал его за локоть:  
— Тихо... Тихо.  
Обвинитель расспрашивал Индри о подробностях встречи в пабе, тот охотно отвечал, поглядывая на Майкла.  
— У вас есть вопросы к свидетелю, мистер МакКейн? — спросил судья, когда они закончили.  
— Да, сэр, — тот поднялся. — Мистер Чилонгола, вы говорите, что некоторое время назад сами перегоняли машины из Ливерпуля в Лондон. Я вас правильно понял?  
— Так и есть, сэр. Тока я тогда не знал, что там начинка. А как узнал, сразу соскочил.  
— Правильно ли я понимаю, что Майкл пришёл к вам за работой сразу после того, как вы случайно узнали, что перевозили наркотики?  
— Да вот на той же неделе и пришёл, — кивнул Индри.  
— Скажите, пожалуйста, почему вы не пошли в полицию с заявлением?  
Тот замялся.  
— Ну, тут ведь как... я же чёрный. Кто б меня слушать стал. Повязали бы сразу, а потом уже разбираться стали.  
МакКейн кивнул, прошёлся вдоль барьера.  
— Итак, вы узнали о наркотиках, которые были спрятаны в запасном колесе, случайно.  
— Ни сном ни духом не знал, сэр!  
— Давайте восстановим это событие. У вас на половине дороги спустило колесо. От Лондона до Ливерпуля примерно двести двадцать миль. Я могу предположить, что половина дороги — это как минимум сто миль до Лондона?   
— Вроде того, — согласился Индри.  
— Вы помните, рядом с каким населённым пунктом произошла поломка?  
Тот смутился.  
— Ну... наверное... — тот пошнырял глазами по залу, поёрзал. — Да где-то после Бирмингема. Я не помню, я на указатели не смотрел!  
— Итак, где-то после Бирмингема вы заметили, что у вас спустило колесо, и вы остановились, чтобы поменять его. Оно оказалось необычно тяжёлым. Так?.. — спросил Костюмчик.  
— Точно.  
— И вы обнаружили, что в колесе спрятан груз кокаина. Так?  
— Ну да, — согласился Индри и облизал губы.  
— Расскажите, пожалуйста, как вы это обнаружили, — спокойно предложил адвокат.  
— Ну, как-как... Обнаружил.  
— Отвечайте на вопрос, — велел судья. — Как вы обнаружили кокаин в запасном колесе?  
— Так я это... я подумал, что тяжёлое.   
Костюмчик молчал и смотрел на него крайне дружелюбно.  
— Да порезал я его, а оттуда порошок! — торопливо сказал Индри.  
— Вы порезали запасное колесо, — повторил Костюмчик.  
— Ага, — тот приободрился.  
— Насколько я понимаю, после этого вы уже не могли заменить спущенное колесо. Скажите, пожалуйста, как вы в таком случае преодолели оставшиеся приблизительно сто миль до Лондона?   
Индри шумно вздохнул и пристально посмотрел на обвинителя.   
— Я не помню, — буркнул он.  
— Вы хорошо помните события до обнаружения порошка, а события сразу после стёрлись из вашей памяти?..  
— У меня был стресс! — заявил Индри. — Я пересрал, что меня повяжут с коксом, и всё забыл!  
— Как вы смогли определить, что это именно кокаин, а не тальк или сахарная пудра? — спросил Костюмчик.   
— Я догадался.  
— На чём была основана ваша догадка?  
— Просто предположил!   
— Скажите, — спросил Костюмчик, — что побудило вас продолжить путь и доставить машину по адресу после того, как вы обнаружили в запасном колесе порошок, который вы приняли за кокаин?  
— Я подумал, что меня прирежут, если не доеду, — буркнул тот.  
— После этого вы смогли проделать оставшийся путь со спущенным колесом и доставить груз вовремя. Агенты наблюдения сообщили, что вы приехали к дому девять на Харлингер стрит ровно в два часа пять минут. Вы выехали из Ливерпуля, согласно показаниям работника проката, в четверть десятого утра. Как вам удалось проделать половину дороги со спущенным колесом, придерживаясь обычной скорости?  
— Я... я аккуратно ехал, — сказал Индри и угрюмо замолк.   
Костюмчик повернулся к судье:  
— Ваша честь, у меня больше нет вопросов. Я хотел бы вызвать свидетеля защиты.  
— Пожалуйста, — тот кивнул.  
Девушка в простом тёмном платье и шляпке с вуалеткой, взошла на трибуну. Улыбнулась Майклу одними глазами.  
— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — попросил судья.  
— Леди Сара Фредерика Кланкарти, — сказала та.   
Майкл тыльной стороной ладони утёр взмокший лоб. Сара!.. Что она тут делает?.. Что она может знать?.. Он растерянно глянул на адвоката, но тот был занят первыми стандартными вопросами — где вы родились, где вы живёте, клянётесь ли говорить правду и только правду.  
— Вы знаете мистера Винтерхальтера? — спросил наконец Костюмчик.  
— Да, — сказала она.  
— Вы можете пояснить, какие отношения вас связывали?  
— Очень близкие.  
— Уточните, пожалуйста, — сказал судья.  
— Майкл был моим любовником, — ответила Сара.  
— Как давно началась ваша связь? — продолжил Костюмчик.  
— В прошлом августе, год назад.  
— Мистер Чилонгола в своих показаниях упомянул, что у Майкла была связь с обеспеченной девушкой. Простите, я процитирую — «у него баба богатая, конфеты-букеты, вот это всё», — наизусть произнёс Костюмчик. — Можно ли предположить, что именно вы та женщина, о которой идёт речь?  
— Насколько мне известно, других богатых баб у него не было, — Сара очаровательно улыбнулась.  
— Правда ли, что Майклу приходилось тратиться на вас?  
— Иногда, — она вздохнула. — Это были мелочи. Чашка кофе... Букет цветов. Я хорошо понимала его возможности и никогда ничего не просила. Но если он что-то предлагал, я не отказывалась.   
— Вам было известно о каких-либо финансовых трудностях Майкла?..  
— Я знала, что он откладывает деньги, чтобы пойти учиться.  
— Он не просил вас о помощи в этом вопросе?  
— Нет. Он всегда был очень щепетилен в подобных делах.   
— Когда вы принимали знаки внимания с его стороны, о чём вы думали?.. — спросил Костюмчик.  
— О том, что он очарователен, — Сара прицельно улыбнулась Майклу.  
— Вы никогда не задавались вопросом, что он мог тратить на вас больше, чем ему было по силам?  
— Нет, — она качнула головой. — Я считала, что это его дело и не вмешивалась.  
Костюмчик кивнул, повернулся к присяжным.  
— В деле есть два документа, на которые я хотел бы обратить ваше внимание. Первый — это выписка из банка со счёта мистера Винтерхальтера, где указано движение средств за последние два года.  
Клерк передал присяжным распечатку, она пошла по рукам.  
— Как вы видите, каждый месяц он вносил на счет от двухсот пятидесяти до трёхсот пятидесяти фунтов. Иногда чуть больше, иногда чуть меньше — очевидно, это зависело от его заработка. Начиная с августа прошлого года, то есть, с момента начала близких отношений с мисс Кланкарти, эта сумма постепенно начала уменьшаться. В ноябре он не положил на счёт ни одного пенни. Кстати, в ноябре прошлого года по соседству с автомастерской, где работал Майкл, открылся новый автомобильный сервис.  
Майкл потёр ладони друг о друга.  
— Второй документ, — Костюмчик кивнул клерку, тот достал из папки вторую стопку листов, — это одобренное заявление мистера Винтерхальтера о зачислении на курс каскадерской школы. Я прошу вас обратить внимание на стоимость обучения — восемь тысяч фунтов. На конец апреля на счету было шесть с половиной. Можно предположить, что отношения с мисс Кланкарти, конкуренция с современным автомобильным салоном, а также авария на соревнованиях, которая на месяц лишила Майкла работы, — к присяжным отправилась третья пачка листов, — не позволили ему вовремя подготовиться к поступлению в каскадёрскую школу. Ему не хватало полутора тысяч, чтобы оплатить курс. Согласно показаниям мистера Винтерхальтера, и согласно отчётам агентов наблюдения, он трижды перевозил машины из Ливерпуля. Как любезно заметил мистер Чилонгола, за каждый рейс платили по пятьсот фунтов. Три поездки, — со значением сказал Костюмчик. — Полторы тысячи фунтов. Та самая недостающая сумма.   
— Это не доказывает, что он не знал о грузе в машине, — сказал судья.  
— Нет, ваша честь, — сказал Костюмчик. — Это объясняет, зачем ему срочно понадобились деньги. А учитывая значительные расхождения в показаниях свидетеля и обвиняемого, я ходатайствую о проведении проверки на полиграфе как для мистера Винтерхальтера, так и для и мистера Чилонгола.  
— Принято, — судья взялся за молоточек и грохнул по столу. — Заседание закрыто.


	36. Chapter 36

— Так, давай-ка без глупостей, — сходу сказал Костюмчик, когда они встретились в день проверки.  
— Я его закопаю, — процедил Майкл. — Он, блять, больше в жизни рта не раскроет.  
Была бы камера побольше — он бы метался от двери к окну, сжимая кулаки и стискивая зубы. Какая же Индри сволочь!.. Знал, что за работу предлагает! Заметил слежку на Харлингер стрит и решил подставить другого! Догадался, что лавочку скоро прикроют, потому так легко согласился оставлять себе всего сотню — конечно, где ещё второго такого дурака найдёшь!.. А Майкл повёлся, как младенец. Потому что мозги были заняты совершенно другим! Не почуял опасности. Дал себя уболтать. Слепой идиот!..  
Он наконец понял, что же произошло, и злость нашла выход. Он не был кругом виноват. Его подставили! Майкл представлял, как разобьёт морду этому ублюдку, как будет возить его рожей по асфальту до тех пор, пока не сотрёт лицо в кровь.   
— Ну-ка скажи мне, что это экспрессивное выражение чувств, а не угроза, — потребовал Костюмчик.  
Майкл сидел на заправленной постели, белый от ярости, и молчал, потирая костяшки пальцев. От головокружительной ненависти его подташнивало. Если бы не Индри, он бы сейчас был на свободе, жил с Джеймсом, помогал бы матери, считал дни до рождения сестрёнки. Он бы справился, он бы со всем справился. У них был бы дом, свой, первый. Уже обросли бы привычками, по утрам толкались локтями в ванной, по вечерам валялись друг на друге в гостиной под бубнёж телевизора, звали гостей...   
Он упёрся ладонями в колени, сглотнул дурноту.  
— Майкл! - окрикнул Костюмчик. — Не воображай себя Монте-Кристо. Соберись. Боевой настрой — это хорошо, но применять его нужно с умом.  
— Эта сука... — сипло сказал Майкл.  
— ...получит по заслугам, если ты сейчас всё не испортишь, — перебил адвокат. — Почему ты раньше не сказал, кто дал тебе работу?  
— Я думал, он не виноват!..  
— Твоё дело сейчас — не думать, а делать всё так, как я скажу, — зло бросил тот. — С думаньем у тебя проблемы, ты не заметил?  
Майкл потёр лицо руками. Кажется, ужасно хотелось пить. Он встал, пошатнулся от неожиданно накатившей слабости. Опёрся о маленькую раковину у противоположной стены, открыл кран и подставил горсть.  
— Ты знал, что Индри торгует травкой? — спросил Костюмчик, продолжая стоять.  
— Да, — буркнул Майкл, напившись и стирая капли воды с подбородка. Дурнота медленно отступала. — Он и мне предлагал, я отказался.  
Адвокат удивлённо прокашлялся.  
— Так, подожди минутку. Значит, твой приятель, приторговывающий травкой, предлагает тебе привезти машину из одного города в другой за подозрительно большую плату — и ты соглашаешься?..  
— Да, — буркнул Майкл.  
— Ты понимаешь, что это всё меняет?..  
— Я про кокс все равно не знал! Я ж когда машину брал, везде посмотрел — всё в порядке было! Если б заподозрил начинку, нахуй мне такие проблемы!  
— Присяжные могут решить иначе. Я думал, у нас будет козырь, а у нас собачье дерьмо, — адвокат скрестил руки на груди.  
Майкл тревожно смотрел на него, машинально вытирая руки маленьким полосатым полотенцем.   
— Есть ещё что-нибудь, что ты мне не рассказал? — холодно спросил Костюмчик.  
— Я всё рассказал! И про Индри говорил, только без имени. Я думал, он не виноват...  
— И решил его выгородить?.. Благородно, — адвокат кивнул. — Самоотверженно. В следующий раз посоветуйся, пожалуйста, со мной, прежде чем что-то утаивать.  
— Он меня подставил, — упрямо повторил Майкл. — Он знал!..  
— Если его поймают на лжесвидетельстве, мало ему не покажется. Хватит думать о нём, сосредоточься на себе.  
Майкл сел на край кровати и постарался сосредоточиться. Получалось плохо, мысли разъезжались в стороны, стукались о стенки черепа, как шары в бильярде. Их вдруг оказалось как-то много: Джеймс, тюрьма, Индри, семь лет, сестра, родители... Будущее — каким оно будет?..   
— Ты меня слушаешь?.. — спросил Костюмчик.  
— Да, — Майкл встряхнулся, голова слегка закружилась.  
Адвокат смотрел на него со сложным выражением лица. То ли сочувствие, то ли отвращение, не разобрать.  
— Вы мне верите?.. — вдруг спросил Майкл.  
Тот глубоко вздохнул. Привалился спиной к прикрытой двери.  
— Мы с Колином Сазерлендом учились на одном курсе, — невпопад сказал он. — Разошлись в специализации. Я работаю с такими, как ты, дольше, чем ты на свете живёшь. Когда выбирал профессию, был полон иллюзий. Думал, что буду спасать жизни. Судьбы. Проникался сочувствием к каждому клиенту, влезал в их историю, рвался на куски...  
Костюмчик посмотрел в сторону, повертел зажигалку в пальцах. Он всегда приносил на свидания свежую пачку сигарет, которые Майкл потом забирал с собой.  
— Я не священник, чтобы строить работу на вере, — наконец сказал он. — Есть факты, большинство не в твою пользу. Гарантировать, что ты не схлопочешь срок, я не могу. Никто не может, потому что виновен ты или нет, будут решать присяжные. А теперь нам пора, — он глянул на часы. — Я буду присутствовать при проверке.  
— О чём меня будут спрашивать? — спросил Майкл. Он всё ещё сидел, пережидая непонятную слабость, волнами поднимающуюся от колен.  
— Сначала будут нейтральные вопросы, чтобы определить твою реакцию на правду и ложь. Ты должен отвечать только «Да» или «Нет». Потом начнут расспрашивать о деталях дела, но ты уже отвечал на это много раз, так что просто говори правду. Вопросы будут повторяться в разных формулировках и перемежаться отвлечёнными темами, чтобы сбить тебя с толку.  
— А если меня спросят про... — Майкл запнулся.  
— Про Джеймса не спросят.  
— А если косвенно? Ну, про Сару...  
— Говори только правду. То, что у тебя была связь с кем-то, кроме неё, не преступление.  
— Ладно, — Майкл потёр холодные ладони и встал.

Датчики, похожие на липучки на пальцах, казалось, пульсировали сами по себе. Экзаменатор, миловидная девушка с коротким каштановым каре, нацепила на Майкла манжету для отслеживания артериального давления, систему измерения пульса и дыхания.   
Комната для проверки была типичной, взгляду не за что было зацепиться. Майкл скользил глазами по серым стенам и фотографиям в икеевских рамках. Там были какие-то цветные пейзажи, наверное, чтобы выглядело успокаивающе. Интересно, это хоть кого-нибудь успокаивало?..   
Майкл пялился на бамбуковый лес на противоположной стене. Тот норовил расплыться перед глазами, и Майкл хмурился, с трудом фокусируя взгляд. Он чувствовал себя страшно уставшим, даже нервничал как-то вяло, только сердце бухало в грудную клетку, отдаваясь в ушах.   
Адвокат сел на стул напротив, сложил руки на груди.   
— Сиди спокойно, пожалуйста, постарайся не шевелиться, — сказала девушка, усаживаясь перед ноутбуком. — Мы начнём с простых вопросов. Сейчас тебе нужно будет ответить «нет» несколько раз. Готов?..  
Майкл сглотнул вязкую слюну и кивнул.  
— Тебя зовут Джон? Сэм? Мэттью? Майкл? Лесли? Спасибо. Ещё несколько вопросов, отвечай «нет» на каждый. Ты живёшь в Манчестере? Дублине? Глазго? Лондоне? Берлине? Хорошо.  
Майкл медленно вздохнул, постарался расслабиться. Адвокат следил за графиками, ползущими по монитору, и выглядел очень спокойным.  
— Ещё несколько вопросов, — сказала девушка, — отвечай «да» на каждый из них, пока я тебя не остановлю. Твои глаза чёрного цвета? Серого? Голубого? Зелёного? Синего? Хорошо. На тебе сейчас надета футболка? Костюм? Пальто? Свитер? Джинсы? Спасибо.  
Девушка пощёлкала мышкой, заправила волосы за ухо. Она была симпатичной и казалась ужасно дружелюбной. Таким голосом, как у неё, наверное, разговаривают служители зоопарка с какими-нибудь медвежатами: строго и ласково одновременно.  
— Я буду задавать вопросы, касающиеся твоей поездки из Ливерпуля в Лондон, — сказала она. — Теперь ты должен отвечать только правду. «Да» или «нет», не вдаваясь в объяснения. Старайся отвечать быстро, долго думать не нужно. Готов?  
— Да, — сказал Майкл.  
— Ты живёшь на Скипворт роуд?  
— Да.  
— Ты когда-либо в своей жизни принимал наркотики?  
— Нет.  
— Ты знал, что в машине, которую ты взял в прокате Энтерпрайз, есть тайник?   
— Нет.  
— Тебя зовут Майкл?  
— Да.  
Вопросы шли один за другим, он отвечал, почти не думая. Адвокат смотрел на экран компьютера, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать. Экзаменатор говорила монотонным голосом, от которого клонило в сон. Майкл изо всех сил сдерживал зевоту, отвечая на вопросы. От волнения перед глазами плавали чёрные точки.

— Ты хорошо держался, — одобрительно сказал Костюмчик, когда они вышли в коридор.  
— Угу, — буркнул Майкл. У него здорово кружилась голова после пары часов сплошных «да» и «нет». Он смотрел на узел галстука адвоката, усыпанный золотистыми крапинками по голубому полю — поднять глаза выше и посмотреть в лицо никак не получалось.  
— Расшифровка будет готова через несколько часов, — сказал тот, — но я уже сейчас вижу, что ты справился.  
— Угу...  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?.. — напряжённо спросил Костюмчик. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
— Устал, — глухо сказал Майкл, приваливаясь к стене коридора. Она была прохладной и твёрдой, он прислонился к ней щекой, закрыл глаза.   
— Посмотри на меня, — резко потребовал Костюмчик. — Майкл!.. Что происходит?..  
— Нет, — машинально ответил тот, облизал пересохшие губы. Язык казался распухшим и неповоротливым. Костюмчик повернул его лицо к свету, заглянул в глаза, крепко взял за запястье, прижав слабо пульсирующую вену.  
— Ща пройдёт, — невнятно сказал Майкл. — Просто устал. Можно мне сесть?..  
— Ты принимал что-нибудь?.. — как будто издалека спросил Костюмчик. Майкл ещё успел вяло усмехнуться: забавно, адвокат тут, а голос — там... Плечо Костюмчика, тёмно-синее в тонкую полоску, вдруг оказалось перед самыми глазами, Майкл ткнулся в него носом и почувствовал слабый запах одеколона.  
Распахнув глаза в следующую секунду, он обнаружил, что лежит на чем-то твёрдом и смотрит в белый потолок.  
— Не дергайся, — велел Костюмчик откуда-то сбоку.  
Майкл скосил глаза и увидел незнакомые светлые стены, запертые на замок шкафчики со стеклянными дверцами и тёмнокожего мужчину в белом халате.  
— Очнулся? — дружелюбно спросил тот. — Приход словил? Что принимаешь?..  
— Ничё я не принимаю, — глухо сказал Майкл. Во всём теле была тяжёлая, липкая слабость, сердце колотилось так, что в ушах слышался непрерывный гул. — Как я сюда попал?.. Чё тут... вообще?..  
— Ты у дежурного врача. Вырубился прямо в коридоре, — сказал Костюмчик. — Переволновался?  
— Ничё я не волновался, — ответил тот, прикрывая глаза от яркого света. Темнокожий молодой врач пощупал его за руки, оттянул веки и посветил маленьким фонариком в глаза.  
— На передоз не похоже. Диабет есть? Травмы черепа? Когда последний раз падал в обморок?  
— Никогда, — буркнул Майкл, дёрнул головой, чтобы высвободиться, та отозвалась новым приступом головокружения. Пришлось погодить с резкими движениями.  
— Ты когда в последний раз ел? — вдруг спросил Костюмчик.  
Майкл не помнил. Кажется, вчера. На ужин была кровяная колбаса с гороховым пюре, но он съел только хлеб: кусок в горло не лез. В обед он не был голоден. На завтрак пил чай. В предыдущие разы было то же самое — он брал в столовой хлеб, запивал водой или соком, и всё: при мысли о еде начинало подташнивать. Сколько дней это продолжалось, он не помнил. Три?.. Пять?..  
— Ну и зачем ты это устроил? — спросил Костюмчик.  
— Ничё я не устраивал, — хрипло сказал Майкл.  
— Хочешь сказать, ты ничего не жрал, чтобы похудеть?..  
— Аппетита не было, — раздражённо ответил тот. — Я не думал, что... так получится. Извините, — угрюмо добавил он после паузы.  
Костюмчик сидел перед кушеткой на табурете и смотрел на Майкла с явственным осуждением.  
— Присяжных ты этим не растрогаешь.  
— Я и не собирался! — обиделся Майкл.  
— Ну-ну, не сверкай глазами. Сделайте ему капельницу с глюкозой, — сказал Костюмчик врачу.  
— Да ты шутишь, — тот присмотрелся к Майклу, снова взялся за запястье, прижал пульс. — Голодный обморок?.. Ты что, из этих, тоже протестуешь из-за отсутствия порно в телеке?  
— Иди нахуй, — вяло сказал Майкл и закрыл глаза.  
— А когда вернётесь, сделайте капельницу, — добавил Костюмчик.

В середине сентября вместо Кристофера приехал Томми. Привёз фотографии новорождённой Уиннифред. Внятного разговора не получилось — Томми только рассказал, что малышка родилась здоровой и у всех всё в порядке. Что Бран за него переживает, что Сара передаёт привет и что все очень ждут его обратно. О том, что «обратно» он может попасть неизвестно когда, никто не упоминал.  
Майкл перебирал фотографии из больницы, смотрел на лица и не чувствовал никакой радости. Хотел бы радоваться, но никак не получалось.  
— Тут вот ещё, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Томми. — Сара тебе передала кое-что.  
— Как у вас с ней?.. — блёкло спросил Майкл.  
— Нормально... Хорошо всё. Глянь сюда, — Томми забрал пачку фотографий у него из рук, перебрал, вытянул одну. Перевернул. На обороте был записан номер телефона. — Позвони.  
— Это... — Майкл похолодел, впился в него взглядом. — Это Джаймс?..  
— Просто позвони, — Томми спрятал глаза. — Я ничего не знаю, она сказала только номер передать. Правда, не знаю... Она тебе денег на карту кинула, на час должно хватить.   
Майкл выхватил фотографию у него из пальцев.   
— Ты иди, чего, — сказал Томми, утерев нос ладонью. — Я всё равно ненадолго...  
— Спасибо, — еле слышно ответил Майкл.  
Телефонная кабинка с прозрачными стенками висела возле библиотеки. Каждому заключённому позволялось трепаться столько, сколько хватало средств на телефонной карте. Майкл пользовался своей редко — звонил только домой.  
Прижав трубку к уху, он вставил карту и набрал номер. Прижался затылком к исцарапанной пластиковой стенке. В этой части коридора сейчас было пусто, только охранник маячил у решётки, перекрывающей коридор. Майкл закрыл глаза, считая гудки. Три... Пять... Десять.  
Наконец что-то щёлкнуло, и он услышал дыхание.  
— Прости, — зашептал он. — Прости, прости, прости...  
— Что же ты наделал, Майкл, — отозвался дрожащий голос. — Что ты наделал...  
— Я не знал!.. — Майкл прижался лбом к телефонному аппарату, изрисованному чёрным маркером, зажмурился на мгновение. — Я не знал, что там кокс, правда!.. Я просто... — он резко вдохнул, оборвал себя. — Как ты?..  
— Плохо, — тихо ответил Джеймс. — Мне очень плохо без тебя. Я очень скучаю.  
Майкл перевёл дыхание.  
— Слушай, ещё не финиш... Завтра суд, последнее слушание. Всё решится. МакКейн говорит, всё идёт хорошо. Я всё делаю, как он скажет. Я скоро вернусь, слышишь?.. Скоро увидимся.  
— Нет, — сказал Джеймс. — Не увидимся.  
— Почему?.. — прошептал Майкл.  
— Отец запретил мне с тобой встречаться.  
— Я знаю, — с облегчением выдохнул тот, — мне адвокат разъяснил, что для твоего отца это херово. Но это ж только пока меня не отпустят! А если отпустят — то всё же нормально?.. Да?..  
— Нет, — тихо сказал Джеймс.— Он сказал, что поможет вытащить тебя, если мы не будем видеться, пока я не закончу учиться.  
Майкл потрясённо замолк.  
— Я перевёлся в Сорбонну, — сказал Джеймс. — В Париж.  
— Не будем видеться?.. — переспросил Майкл.  
— Пока я учусь.  
— А потом?..  
— «Потом» будет через пять лет! - отчаянно сказал Джеймс.  
Майкл замолчал. Он слышал, как в трубке тот шмыгает носом, не стесняясь реветь, и не знал, что сказать.   
— Ты ещё здесь?.. — тихо спросил Джеймс.  
— Я... я к тебе приеду, — растерянно сказал Майкл. — Выберусь и приеду в твой Париж. Что-нибудь придумаем вместе. Он же не может...  
— Нет, — всхлипнул Джеймс. — Я ему обещал. Что мы не будем ни видеться, ни общаться, если... если он поможет.  
Майкл стукнулся лбом о телефонный аппарат, замер.  
— Я с ним поговорю... Ну, нельзя ж так...  
— Ты его не знаешь, — прошептал Джеймс.   
— Слушай, что бы там ни было, — торопливо сказал Майкл. — Как бы ни повернулось — я тебя дождусь. Я тебя дождусь, слышишь?.. Ты там учись. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Не бойся, — он машинально гладил пальцами изрисованный бок телефона, задевал ногтями облупившуюся краску. — Я тебя не забуду. Ты у меня один. Я тебя всегда буду любить. Я выберусь, — горячо пообещал он. — Вот увидишь. Ты только тоже жди.  
— Майкл, - позвал Джеймс. — Сделай кое-что. Если тебя... — он запнулся, — когда тебя отпустят... позаботься о Бобби. Он ни в чём не виноват.  
Джеймс прерывисто вздохнул, в его голосе отчетливо были слышны слёзы.  
— Я всё сделаю... Я его заберу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Джеймс и повесил трубку.

В ночь перед судом Майкл не спал. После разговора все чувства пропали, будто выключились, будто разъединились какие-то клеммы между сердцем и головой. Он лежал, укрывшись одеялом до середины груди. Тупо смотрел сухими глазами, как на стене смешивается тусклый коридорный свет и лунный луч, тянущийся из окошка под потолком.   
Коридорный был одноцветно белым, невзрачным. Такой простой, что его даже не замечаешь, заходя в офис, больницу или почтовое отделение. Он обыденный, примитивный, привычный. Лунный свет был ярким, отчетливо голубым. Он тёк по стене, коридорный свет пытался нагнать его, и там, где они встречались, Майклу мерещились серебряные искры. Когда через несколько часов луна зашла, белый свет остался там же, где был, пустой и безжизненный.  
Утром, уходя из камеры вслед за охранником, Майкл знал, что сюда уже не вернётся. Если его признают виновным — переведут в другой корпус. Если оправдают — отпустят. Костюмчик, как всегда, был спокойным. Майкл тоже был спокойным. Таким спокойным, что из него можно было бы делать успокоительное. Костюмчик что-то говорил, Майкл кивал каждый раз, когда тот спрашивал: слышишь? понял? Но не слышал и не понимал.  
В зале суда он занял своё место, ухватился взглядом за герб над трибуной судьи. Голоса вокруг сливались в однообразный шум, как ночной прибой, который наползает на берег и лижет подтаявший снег. Майкл сидел ровно, не глядя по сторонам. Вставал, когда велено, садился, когда Костюмчик дёргал за рукав.  
В голове крутилось — пять лет... Пять лет. Что теперь делать эти пять лет? Как их прожить?  
Костюмчик то сидел рядом, то вскакивал, то ходил взад-вперед, как заводная уточка в тире. Майкл краем уха ловил какие-то отголоски. Репутация... положительная характеристика... как и любой подросток... активные социальные контакты во время нахождения под арестом... по свидетельству леди Сары Кланкарти... вызванная аварией во время соревнований... финансовое положение в связи с тяжёлой конкуренцией... оказался в отчаянном положении... позвольте напомнить суду дело Вулейк-Джонсона против Грэхема... аналогичный случай в деле Ортона против МакКормака... нельзя относиться с предубеждением... каждый парень из неблагополучного района... если лишать возможностей... а затем жаловаться на рост преступности... мы своими руками создаём почву... заслуживает снисхождения...   
Скорее всего, это была блестящая речь. Майкл смотрел на герб над головой судьи и медленно моргал. Судья сосредоточенно хмурился, подавшись вперёд. Он не был похож на человека, который способен на снисхождение.   
— Вставай, — Костюмчик оказался рядом и потянул Майкла за рукав. Жюри присяжных дружно поднялось со своих лавок.  
— Уходят в совещательную комнату, — сказал адвокат. — Будут решать, виновен ты или нет.  
— Это надолго?..  
— Когда как, — тот пожал плечами. — бывает, совещаются по несколько часов.  
Несколько часов по сравнению с пятью годами были Майклу просто смешны.  
— Если тебя признают невиновным, — Костюмчик достал из-под своей мантии упаковку бумажных платочков и промокнул потный лоб, сдвинув парик, — то отпустят сразу.   
— А если нет?.. — заторможенно спросил Майкл.  
— Тогда судья вынесет приговор.  
— Семь лет?..  
— Не знаю, — тот пожал плечами. — Наказание определяет судья. Я сделал всё, что мог, чтобы тебе дали поменьше. Дальше ни от тебя, ни от меня ничего не зависит.  
— А могут дать пожизненный срок?.. — бесцветно спросил Майкл.  
— Маловероятно. Ты попался первый раз. Машина не твоя, что кокаин твой — доказать не удалось. В таких случаях максимальный срок не дают. Хочешь кофе из автомата? Или шоколадный батончик? Сейчас перерыв, можно перекусить.  
— Я завтракал, — машинально ответил Майкл. — Не волнуйтесь.  
— Уже четыре часа дня, — с лёгким удивлением сказал адвокат. Похлопал Майкла по плечу: — Ладно, сиди. Я тебе принесу.  
За высоким арочным окном был сентябрь. Чьи-то бледные жёлтые листья полоскались на ветру, прилипали к мокрым от дождя стёклам. Год назад, вдруг подумал Майкл, жизнь казалась совсем другой. Год назад Джеймс приехал к нему в гараж с двумя стаканчиками кофе. В тот день, кажется, он окончательно влюбился, а дошло, как до жирафа, через три с половиной месяца.   
За один год жизнь встала с ног на голову. А что случится за пять лет?.. Что бы придумать, чтобы подавать друг другу весть о себе — мол, я тебя не забыл, я дождусь, я держу обещание?..  
В году двенадцать месяцев. Присяжных тоже двенадцать. Забавное совпадение. Они сидят сейчас, закрывшись в отдельной комнате, и спорят — виновен он или нет. Майкл смотрел за окно и с тупым безразличием ждал.  
— Я положил тебе сахар, — сказал Костюмчик, поставив перед ним стаканчик. — Здесь твой отец и друзья. Передать им что-нибудь?..  
— Спасибо, — отрешённо сказал Майкл.  
— Передать им спасибо?..  
— Нет, — он моргнул, поднял взгляд к лицу адвоката. — Спасибо вам. За всё.  
Тот прислонился к перилам, которые ограждали зрительские ряды. Посмотрел на Майкла сверху вниз, сжав губы.   
— Пей кофе, — сказал он после долгой паузы и положил перед Майклом два «Сникерса». И вдруг добавил со странной усмешкой: — Мне жаль. Я всё время забываю, сколько тебе лет и откуда ты родом.  
— Это плохо? — спросил Майкл, неловкими пальцами разворачивая один батончик.  
Костюмчик вздохнул.  
— Ты все ещё хочешь знать, верю ли я тебе? — негромко спросил он.  
Майкл кивнул, запивая шоколад горьким кофе.  
— Верю, — сказал адвокат.  
Присяжные вернулись через сорок минут. Майкл смотрел, как они рассаживаются по местам, и не чувствовал никакого страха. Его судьба уже была решена, осталось только узнать, какой она будет. Странно, что это не вызывало у него никакого любопытства. Он смотрел на них, просто потому что устал пялиться на герб.  
— Вы приняли решение? — спросил судья, пристально всматриваясь в жюри.  
— Да, ваша честь, — один из них встал. За ним поднялись остальные. За спиной Майкла заскрипели ряды антикварных стульев — вставал весь зал. Костюмчик дёрнул его за локоть:  
— Нас это тоже касается.  
Майкл поднялся, опёрся кончиками пальцев о стол, чтобы не шатало.  
— Огласите вердикт, — сказал судья.  
— Невиновен.

Майкл вернулся в свой дом, как в чужой. Там всё изменилось, будто где-то на трассе он свернул не туда и попал в совершенно чужую жизнь. Мать прослезилась, когда они с Кристофером вернулись из суда, но долго реветь ей было некогда — проснулась Уиннифред.   
Гостиная превратилась в детскую. Там появилась самодельная кровать, в кладовке завелись памперсы, в комоде — крошечные комбинезончики с розовыми ленточками. Фредди была крошечной, гладкощёкой, с рыжим пушком на голове.   
— Ну привет, типа, — сказал Майкл, взяв её на руки под беспокойным взглядом Эммы. — Мам, да ты присядь. Чё я, племяшек в руках не держал?.. Не уроню.   
— Её кормить нужно. С этим ты точно не справишься, — та улыбнулась немного нервно. — Видишь... как получилось.  
— Круто получилось, — искренне сказал Майкл. — Ну вы, блин, даёте.  
Фредди нахмурилась и закряхтела.  
— Давай сюда, — Эмма протянула к ней руки. — Займись пока чем-нибудь, ладно?..   
Майкл пошатался по дому, слушая громкий голодный рёв и чувствуя себя отчаянно бесполезным. Приткнулся на кухню.   
— У меня семь с половиной тысяч есть, — сказал он Кристоферу. — Завтра сниму и отдам, — он мотнул головой в сторону гостиной, — тут нужнее.  
Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Ты же учиться хотел.  
Майкл открыл холодильник, погрохотал выдвижными ящиками и достал замороженные куриные наггетсы. Зажёг газ.  
— Да не моё это всё, — сказал он, ставя сковороду на огонь. — Ерунда.  
Кристофер стоял у него за спиной, Майкл чувствовал пристальный взгляд между лопатками.  
— Ты же с детства мечтал...  
— Я в детстве мечтал на острове жить и ручного кита завести, — хмуро отозвался Майкл. — И чё теперь?..  
— Не путай планы с фантазиями, — Кристофер кашлянул.  
— Вот я и не путаю, — сказал Майкл. — Буду другую работу искать. Может, в сервис какой-нибудь попрошусь. А ты рекомендацию напиши, чтоб не с пустыми руками...  
— В сервис... — Кристофер снова вздохнул. — Тут человек приходил, пока тебя не было. Из того, нового. Помнишь, ты говорил, они нашей мастерской интересовались?..  
— Помню, - Майкл высыпал весь пакет наггетсов на сковороду, в кипящее масло. — И чё хотели?..  
— Тебя спрашивали, — сухо сказал тот. — Предлагали работу.   
— Сколько в год?.. — спокойно спросил Майкл.  
— Сорок тысяч, если пойдёшь к ним старшим механиком.  
— Видишь, удачно как, — Майкл рукавом вытер взмокшее от жара лицо. — Надо хвататься. Через пять лет, может, начальником стану.  
Кристофер помолчал. Майкл лопаткой переворачивал золотистые наггетсы и кусал губы.  
— Зря ты так, — тихо сказал Кристофер.  
— Я восемь лет с машинами вожусь, — спокойно сказал Майкл, не поворачиваясь. — Я это умею. А актёрство — это баловство, просто чтоб выпендриться. Чтоб не как все... А я — как все. И хватит про это. Рис есть? Давай сварим на всех.

К Брану он заявился без предупреждения, тем же вечером. Стоял на пороге, ждал, пока откроется дверь, и гадал, что будет. Терять было нечего. Всё, что мог, он уже потерял.  
— О, — хрипло сказал тот, сжимая в зубах сигарету. — Так и знал.  
— Можно?.. — спросил Майкл.   
Вместо ответа Бран шагнул вперёд, обхватил его обеими руками, чуть не ткнув в шею сигаретой, хлопнул по спине. И не выпустил.  
— Ты, дебил, — шёпотом сказал Бран, — ты чё ко мне не пришёл?.. Я те не банк, в долг даю без процентов.  
Майкл закусил губу.  
— Так мы вроде нахуй друг друга послали, — тихо сказал он.  
— И чё теперь?.. — спросил Бран, так и не выпуская его из рук и похлопывая по спине. — Чё, первый раз в жизни посрались?..  
Майкл глубоко вдохнул, коротко и сильно обнял в ответ. Бран хлопнул его между лопаток последний раз и отступил, шагнул в дом.  
Майкл зашёл вслед за ним, встал на пороге гостиной. Здесь всё было по-прежнему: запах сигарет, въевшийся в выцветающие зелёные обои, подшивка журналов на кресле с потрёпанной обивкой, диванные подушки с абстрактными принтами, кофейный столик, он же обеденный стол, широкий рабочий стол у окна с включённым компьютером.   
— Ну давай, рассказывай, — Бран затушил сигарету в пепельнице на столе. — Где такого адвоката отхватил? Я таких только в кино видел.  
— Джеймс прислал, — сказал Майкл. Он чувствовал звенящую пустоту в груди. Ему уже было не страшно.  
— Смотри-ка, полезный какой мажорчик, — одобрительно хмыкнул Бран. — Кстати, давно его не видел. Куда твоя красотка пропала?  
— Уехал учиться. Во Францию.  
— И этот учиться свалил?.. Жалко, — Бран пожал плечами. — Я тока начал к нему привыкать. Он прикольный. Не везёт тебе с кудрявыми, да? Ладно, не кисни. Что дальше-то делать думаешь?  
— Работать пойду. В тот сервис-центр за железкой. Они не наехать хотели, а меня переманить. Предлагают место, сорок штук, страховку и бесплатные тренинги.   
— И чё? — заинтересовался Бран. — Согласился?  
— Пойду на интервью через неделю.  
Бран сел на диван, поглядел на Майкла, который продолжал стоять, вскочил. Подобрался ближе.  
— Ну и чё, молоток. Давно пора было. А чё кудряшка твоя даже попрощаться не заглянул? Невежливо как-то.  
— Его отец не хочет, чтобы мы встречались, — спокойно сказал Майкл.  
Бран неожиданно рассмеялся, пихнул его кулаком в грудь.  
— Во ты кобелина, а!..  
Майкл не улыбнулся.  
— Чего? — удивился Бран. — Смешно же. Будто вы это... встречались, — он усмехнулся.  
Майкл продолжал молчать.  
— Это же шутка была, да? — спросил тот. Улыбка у него потускнела.  
Майкл смотрел на него и думал, что больше не может врать. И прятать теперь больше нечего.   
— Эй, ты чего?.. — Бран тревожно свёл брови.  
— Он уехал из-за меня, — сказал Майкл.  
— А чё из-за тебя-то? Чё ты ему сделал?  
— Мы собирались жить вместе.  
У Брана на пару секунд остекленели глаза, потом он равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Ну а чё, все так делают. Пополам же дешевле. У меня приятель есть, он с двумя индусами квартиру снимает. Нормальные пацаны, говорит, и готовят зашибенно. Учатся в медицинском. Я слышал, иногда вшестером собираются и снимают трёхспальную хату, и ничего. Удобно.  
— Мы встречались с прошлого октября, — сказал Майкл.  
Бран застыл на мгновение, потом встяхнулся:  
— А чё, это прям важная новость? Я вот не помню, когда ты его первый раз в паб притащил, и мне похер, что там было — октябрь, говнябрь...   
— Я из-за него с тобой ссорился, — сказал Майкл. — Не хотел, чтобы ты про нас знал.  
— А, забей, — Бран отступил на шаг. — Я давно остыл. Он тебя вытащил — у меня к нему никаких претензий. Молодец пацан.  
— Ты не понимаешь, да? — сказал Майкл. Бран шарил глазами по полу, искал, куда бы деть руки. — Я тоже сначала не понимал.  
Бран молчал. Компьютер под столом жужжал, будто в нём заперли большого сердитого шмеля.  
— Я не хотел тебе говорить, — сказал Майкл.  
— Чё говорить-то... — буркнул Бран.  
— Даже отцу. Он сам догадался. После аварии.  
— Чё догадался-то...  
— А теперь всё. Он уехал. Я пять лет его не увижу.  
— Чё там видеть-то... — отчаянно прошептал Бран.  
— Я люблю его.  
Тот вскинул глаза.  
— Это ты щас пошутил так?.. — испуганно спросил он.  
Майкл смотрел на него с сожалением. Вроде тянуло извиниться — и вроде бы было не за что. Он продолжал стоять, не отводя глаз.  
— Пять лет, понимаешь? — тихо сказал Майкл. — Пять лет. Лучше б я сел. Его бы хоть на свидания раз в неделю пускали.  
— Ты пошутил, — с нотками паники прошептал Бран. — Скажи, пошутил, да?..  
— Индри срок дадут, — продолжал Майкл. — Он знал, что там кокс. На меня наехал, а сам всё знал. Я думал, когда выйду, я его по асфальту размажу. Возьму вот так за патлы и мордой об землю, чтоб зубами своими подавился. А теперь похуй. Всё равно.  
— Я нихуя не понял, — жалобно сказал Бран, растерянно моргая.  
— Всё ты понял, — тихо сказал Майкл. — Я тебе первому говорю.   
— Ты пошутил, — шёпотом повторил тот.  
— Я гей.  
— Ты пошутил!.. — Бран схватил Майкла за ворот, впечатал в стену. — Скажи!..  
— Нет, — Майкл смотрел в его бешеные глаза и не вырывался.  
Бран выпустил его, отшатнулся. Майкл одёрнул рубашку, глянул на него исподлобья и вышел из дома.  
Бран выскочил за ним через минуту.  
— Скажи, что ты пошутил!.. — крикнул он от дверей. — Майкл!..  
Тот не обернулся.


	37. Chapter 37

Когда Майкл мечтал, что однажды наденет костюм, чтобы прийти в дом номер шестнадцать на Виктория роуд, он не думал что повод будет таким. Он надеялся — слабо, конечно — что его пригласят раньше. Что родители Джеймса, раз уж они все из себя такие толерантные, за полгода хоть из любопытства решат познакомиться с ним поближе. Всё-таки он с их сыном встречается, а не шофёром у него подрабатывает.   
Или им наплевать, с кем он спит?.. Или они думали — много чести с каждым встречаться, с кем Джеймс роман заведёт?.. Или и правда, как он думал, грязь домой тащить не хотели?..   
Да кто он для них. Неудобное приложение к сыну? А сын им — досадный жилец в доме. Вот и получается, что будь Майкл хоть семи пядей во лбу, за своего его тут не примут...  
Хотя ему и не надо. Он и не рвётся. Лишь бы только с отцом Джеймса можно было по-человечески поговорить, ну не последний же он пиздюк, должно быть в нём что-то живое...   
Майкл постоял под домом на тёмной улице, поглядел в окна. У Джеймса было темно. Он в общем и не надеялся...  
Конечно, надеялся. Что придёт — а там свет горит. Что не умотал кудряшка ни в какой Париж, а тут сидит. Ну вдруг?..  
Железная калитка была предсказуемо заперта. Майкл нажал на кнопку домофона, услышал, как запиликал звонок внутри, за красивой белой дверью с витражными стеклами.  
— Добрый вечер, слушаю вас, — отозвался женский голос.  
— Э-э... Здрасте. Добрый вечер, — поправился Майкл, наклонился ближе к решётке. — Я хотел бы увидеть мистера Сазерленда.  
— Мистер Сазерленд принимает по адресу Банхилл Роу, один... — заученно начала та.  
— Я Майкл, — быстро сказал он. — Майкл Винтерхальтер. Он меня знает. Я по личному делу. Передайте ему, пожалуйста. Если он скажет приходить в офис, я приду, — добавил он. — В любое время.  
— Подождите минуту, пожалуйста, — попросила девушка.  
Майкл отошёл на шаг от калитки, хотел было по привычке сунуть руки в карманы, но вовремя спохватился. Вытащил зажигалку, покрутил в пальцах. Пощёлкал, глядя на огонек.  
Входная дверь открылась через пару минут, Колин спустился по ступенькам.  
— Майкл. Добрый вечер, — он вежливо улыбнулся.  
— Здра... добрый вечер. Извините, что я без приглашения...  
— Всё в порядке, — тот распахнул калитку, — заходи.  
— Я не хотел вас отвлекать, я просто...  
Колин посторонился, кивнул на дом.  
— Идём. Я бы всё равно позвонил тебе через пару дней, чтобы поговорить. Но раз ты сам пришёл, так даже лучше.  
Майкл сдержанно выдохнул. Колин казался вполне благожелательным, но чёрт его знает, что там у него на уме. Хотя, может, ещё не всё потеряно. Так даже лучше, значит?.. Ну, поглядим...   
Холл был просторным — никаких тебе вешалок у двери, никакого завала обуви, никакой лестницы на второй этаж, в которую утыкаешься носом с порога. Блестящий мраморный пол, светлые серые стены с искрой. Огромное зеркало в широкой раме, на столике под ним — два серебряных подсвечника с толстыми тёмно-серыми свечами, пара тонких перчаток. Богато.   
Майкл старался не сильно крутить головой, но всё равно жадно шнырял по углам взглядом — вот как Джеймс жил, значит, вот куда возвращался вечером. Тут вещей его полно осталось наверняка. Заглянуть бы в его комнату... Какая она? Что там по стенам висит, что на столе валяется?.. Да ладно, это же Джеймс, у него ничего не валяется, а лежит ровно, стопочкой — книжки, конспекты из Квин Мэри.   
Колин провёл Майкла через огромную гостиную с кожаной мебелью и напольными вазами, открыл тяжёлую дверь в кабинет. У дальней стены перед книжными полками стоял массивный стол из тёмного дерева, перед ним — пара кресел. Комната выглядела так, будто её каждый день пылесосили по два часа — нигде ни пылинки. В самый раз для того, кто зашибает три миллиона.   
— Что ты пьёшь? — спросил Колин, подходя к мини-бару, устроенному в нише стены. — Коньяк? Водку?  
— Я не пью, — сказал Майкл, встав у порога.  
Колин посмотрел на него, достал бутылку.  
— Ты ведь ирландец, я правильно помню?  
— Наполовину.  
— Как насчёт Бушмиллз?  
— Я хотел сказать вам спасибо, — сказал Майкл. — За мистера МакКейна.  
Колин кивнул, разливая виски в два низких круглобоких стакана.  
— Не стой в дверях.  
Майкл огляделся, подошёл к кожаному дивану со спинкой, похожей на стёганое одеяло. На журнальном столике поверх раскрытой книги лежали очки в тонкой золотой оправе.  
Колин достал пепельницу из бара, подошёл, протянул ему стакан с парой кубиков льда. Майкл сел на диван и вежливо глотнул виски. Наверно, хороший — кто его знает. Он в этих вкусах не разбирался, но не отказываться же.  
Колин вынул портсигар из внутреннего кармана пиджака, раскрыл, выудил сигарету в коричневой бумаге, предложил:  
— Угощайся.  
— Спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Майкл. — У меня есть.  
У него в кармане была полупустая пачка Ротманс — последняя, доставшаяся от Костюмчика. Колин усмехнулся, положил раскрытый портсигар на стеклянный столик между ними. Закурил. Дым был ароматный, с незнакомым запахом — никакого сравнения с привычной сигаретной вонью.  
— Мне можно увидеться с Джеймсом? — прямо спросил Майкл.  
— Давай говорить откровенно, — сказал Колин. — Я знаю, что вас связывает не дружба.  
Майкл насторожился. Начало было какое-то неудобное.  
— Ты же не думаешь, что я ни о чём не догадывался? — со спокойной улыбкой спросил тот. — Мне все это очень не нравилось, но я не вмешивался.  
— Это потому, что я парень?   
— Мне плевать, — просто ответил Колин. — Я не ханжа. Меня волновало другое.  
— Что я из трущоб?.. — тихо спросил Майкл.  
— Я проверял расходы Джеймса с тех пор, как вы начали встречаться, — сказал Колин, выпуская дым через ноздри. — Не обижайся, но первая мысль, которая пришла мне в голову — что ты почуял большие деньги.  
— Не обижайтесь, но он гораздо лучше ваших миллионов, — оскорбился Майкл. — Я с ним... Мне даже интересно не было, чё у него в карманах. Он хороший парень. Таких друзей, как он, ещё поискать, — он покраснел от возмущения.  
— Я никогда не ограничивал Джеймса в расходах, — продолжил Колин, будто пропустил его слова мимо ушей. — Только присматривал, на что он тратит. Через пару недель я начал подозревать, что ты умнее, чем кажешься, и начнёшь просить подарки позже, когда ваши отношения укрепятся.  
— Я никогда у него ничего не просил!..  
— Я знаю. Представь себе моё удивление.  
— Что-то не хочется, — раздражённо сказал Майкл.  
— Не кипятись, — примирительно сказал тот. — Ты понравился даже Норману, а его тяжело впечатлить. Я верю, что ты порядочный парень. Я верю, что ты искренне любишь Джеймса.  
— Мне можно его увидеть?.. — тихо спросил Майкл. И напомнил себе — ты просить пришёл, а не возникать по каждому поводу. Можно и прикрутить гордость, нагордился уже... на пять лет вперёд.   
— Мы заключили с ним договор, — сказал Колин. — Я обещал, что буду с тобой откровенен, — он развёл руками, — и вот ты здесь.  
— Я...   
Майкл осёкся. Вовремя вспомнил — Джеймс передал телефонный номер через Сару, а не через адвоката. Значит, Колин не знал, что они говорили. Вот молодец, чуть не подставил парня...   
— Какой договор? — спросил он.  
— Наши отношения с Джеймсом всегда строились на слове чести, — сказал тот. — Когда он пришёл с просьбой помочь тебе, мы условились, что у моей помощи будет цена.  
— Вы про адвоката? — с надеждой спросил Майкл. — Я смогу вернуть. Не сразу... по частям. Скажите, сколько. Я заработаю и отдам долг.  
— Ты мне ничего не должен, — спокойно сказал Колин. — И речь не о деньгах. Джеймс дал мне слово, что если я помогу тебе, он прекратит ваше общение и сосредоточится на учёбе до тех пор, пока не получит диплом. В свою очередь, я пообещал Джеймсу, что дам тебе лучшего адвоката, который сделает всё возможное, чтобы избавить тебя от тюрьмы, если ты невиновен — или постарается добиться для тебя максимально мягкого наказания, если ты виновен.  
Майкл попытался вставить слово, но Колин жестом показал, что ещё не закончил.  
— Я также пообещал, что передам тебе, что Джеймс уехал не по своей воле, что это было моё встречное требование. Что он не бросил и не предал тебя, а выполняет свою часть сделки.  
— Почему?.. — требовательно спросил Майкл.  
— Когда Джеймс получит образование и начнёт сам зарабатывать себе на жизнь, он будет свободен делать все, что ему заблагорассудится. Если он захочет продолжить ваши отношения — я не буду мешать. Но пока он живёт на мои деньги, я, как его отец, определяю его будущее.  
— Почему?.. — упрямо повторил Майкл. — Потому что я из неправильной семьи?..  
— Потому что ты дурак, Майкл, — спокойно сказал Колин.  
Он допил виски, вернулся к бару, взял бутылку и ведёрко со льдом.  
— Я знаю, что вы собирались вместе снимать квартиру, — сказал он, орудуя щипчиками для льда. — Я знаю, что ты собирался работать и учиться. Если бы так и случилось — поверь, я бы не был счастлив, но я бы смирился. Но ты вынудил меня вмешаться.  
Вернувшись к столику, Колин подлил себе виски и закурил опять. Майкл тоже вытащил сигарету, руки у него подрагивали.  
— Меня подставил приятель, — тихо сказал он.  
— Я знаю детали, — отмахнулся Колин. — Проблема не в том, что твой приятель оказался подонком. А в том, что ты догадывался о возможных проблемах, но всё равно согласился на лёгкий заработок. Ты должен был понимать, что за красивые глаза никто не платит по пятьсот фунтов. Ты рискнул своим благополучием, своим будущим, своими отношениями. И проиграл.  
Прямо за письменным столом до потолка поднимались книжные полки. Там, между пухлыми томиками в красных, зелёных и коричневых переплётах с золотым тиснением, стояли какие-то расписные вазочки, древние на вид, парусник в бутылке, часы, каменные статуэтки — и фотографии в золотистых рамках.   
Там был Джеймс. Мелкий совсем. В веснушках и с широкой щербатой улыбкой. Такой, которая выдаётся всем в Голливуде и приколачивается насмерть, чтоб ты даже на похоронах любимого дедушки ходил так и улыбался.   
Ещё там был Джеймс в белых шортах и с теннисной ракеткой на плече. Майкл подумал, что почему-то никогда не интересовался его успехами. Помнил, конечно, но даже не спросил ни разу — зациклился на истории. А может, Джеймс обожал теннис и тоже медали выигрывал...   
Майкл смотрел на его лицо и молчал. У самого ни одной фотографии не было. Даже в голову не пришло сделать. Зачем фотографии, если всё время вместе?.. Он вдумчиво курил, чтобы рта не раскрыть и не попросить себе одну на память.  
— Посмотри на себя, Майкл, — с сочувствием сказал Колин. — Кто ты? Что ты можешь ему предложить?  
Майкл вспыхнул. Ему вдруг показалось, что одни только руки и голова — этого постыдно мало. Колин молчал, положив локоть на спинку дивана. Терпеливо ждал ответа. И от этого молчаливого терпения Майклу становилось ещё хуже.  
— Ну... всё же с чего-то начинают, — попытался оправдаться он. — Если бы не... не случай с машиной, я бы закончил летние курсы... разослал резюме.  
— И чем бы ты занимался в ожидании ответа?  
— У меня работа есть, — сказал Майкл, не понимая, почему это звучит так жалко.  
— Так сложилось, что я кое-что знаю об этом мире, в который ты так стремишься, — сказал Колин. — Я правильно понимаю, ты собираешься добиться всего самостоятельно, без связей?  
— Ну... да.  
— Я боюсь, ты плохо себе представляешь, чего ты хочешь. И какую цену платят люди за место на вершине.  
— Какую?..  
— Семья, — Колин начал загибать пальцы. — Друзья. Здоровье. Нервы. Гордость. Что у тебя остаётся, когда ты всего этого лишаешься? Счёт в банке? Чувство собственного достоинства из залога не выкупишь.  
— Я справлюсь, — уверенно сказал Майкл. — Я упрямый.  
— Хорошо, - Колин кивнул. — Я не собираюсь тебя отговаривать. Твои мечты — твоё дело. Дерзай.  
Он подлил виски себе и Майклу. Он держался очень спокойно, даже дружелюбно. Ему почему-то хотелось довериться. Совета спросить, что ли... Ничем не похож на Кристофера — тот был немногословным даже в важных вещах. Ему было легче обнять или дать затрещину, чем подробно объяснить, что к чему. Хотя, конечно, Кристофер объяснял. Но никогда не лез в высокие материи.   
Они никогда не сидели с отцом вот так, за стаканом виски — да хоть бы за пивом — и не говорили о подобных вещах. Кристофер не рассуждал о морали, чести, достоинстве. Он давал по ушам и говорил: «Не ври, всё равно узнаю». Или — «Не можешь держать хрен в штанах — держи резинки».  
Вот оно, — вдруг подумал Майкл. Джеймс привык смотреть на мир с высоты. Привык глазеть из окна самолета и разом охватывать целый город. У Майкла горизонт заканчивался там, где Скипворт роуд утыкалась в Примроуз сквер. Прожил день — хорошо. Дотянул до субботы — ещё лучше.  
Майкл вспомнил, как легко все поверили в его план накопить денег, выучиться и уехать. Получается — не поверили. Это просто стало шутливой присказкой: Майкл и Голливуд, то же самое, что Томми и Гордон Рамзи. Где один, а где второй. Сколько раз он ржал вместе со всеми и не понимал, что смеются не с ним.  
Над ним. Как над Томми.  
— Ты знал, что у Джеймса были проблемы с учебой? — спросил Колин.  
— Нет, — Майкл поднял голову. — Какие проблемы?..  
— Он не сдал четыре экзамена, — сказал Колин. — Последние три месяца постоянно пропускал лекции. Всё делал небрежно, невнимательно, второпях.  
— Он же при мне учился, — удивился Майкл. - Задания делал... Я сам видел!  
— Я не сказал, что он полностью забросил учебу, — сказал Колин. — Я сказал, что он перестал понимать её ценность.   
— Он вместо лекций ко мне приезжал, — запоздало догадался Майкл. — Волновался из-за аварии... Наверное, вы знаете...  
— Знаю, — Колин развёл руками. — И не осуждаю. Его волнение мне было вполне понятно.   
— Он боялся, что со мной что-то случится...  
— Это не повод бросать учёбу, — сурово сказал тот. — И к сожалению, это не единственные проблемы, которые у него начались.  
— Он говорил... у него проблемы в семье, — пробормотал Майкл.  
— У всех семей есть проблемы. Но это не повод вести себя неуважительно. Или неразумно. Он перестал понимать, что допустимо, а что — нет, — жёстко сказал Колин. — Он всегда был замкнутым, но никогда не позволял себе хамить мне или матери. Я опасаюсь, что это было твоё невольное влияние.  
— Я на него тут не влиял, — мрачно заявил Майкл.  
— Ты дал ему почувствовать свободу, не ограниченную условностями. Говорить, что думаешь, делать, что хочется. Знаешь, как называется эта свобода? Безответственность. Именно она побудила тебя сесть за руль той машины и привела тебя к нашему разговору. А его она подтолкнула сесть за руль пьяным. Его лишили прав за это, ты знал?  
— Нет, — глухо ответил Майкл.  
— Слава богу, никто не пострадал. Но ты должен понять моё беспокойство. Он не был таким до встречи с тобой.  
Майкл сидел, ссутулившись, гонял по стакану подтаявшие кубики льда.  
— Ладно, всё это в прошлом, — сказал Колин. — Давай поговорим о настоящем. Тебе это не понравится, но кто-то должен тебе это сказать. Только запомни, Майкл, что я тебе не враг. Я не желаю тебе зла. Ты хороший, смышлёный парень. Но посмотри правде в глаза. Прямо сейчас ты ничего из себя не представляешь. У тебя много амбиций — а что кроме них? Восемь лет работы в автомастерской?  
Майкл упрямо набычился.  
— Джеймс привык к другой жизни, — мягко сказал Колин. — Путешествия бизнес-классом, уик-энды на континенте, частные преподаватели, верховая езда, танцы, музыка, теннис, пилотирование. Он откажется от всего этого ради тебя, если ты его позовёшь. Но ты сам... скажи честно... Ты думаешь, ему будет хорошо?  
Колин поставил локти на колени, пристально глядя на Майкла, наклонился вперёд.  
— Ты вырвешь его из жизни, которая знакома ему с детства. Я не говорю, что твой мир хуже, — он примирительно улыбнулся. — Но ты ведь сам понимаешь, что контраст будет огромным. Особенно в мелочах. Ему не приходится думать о том, что будет на ужин, потому что у нас есть кухарка. Не нужно тратить время на магазины, не нужно готовить, если не хочется. Не приходится убирать со стола и мыть посуду. Сначала его захватит романтика босоногой жизни, которую предлагаешь ты. Но каждый божий день ему придётся думать о десятках вещей, о которых раньше не приходилось беспокоиться. И однажды он обвинит тебя в том, через что ему пришлось пройти. Может, не сразу. Может, через месяц или через год. Но так будет. Он пожалеет.  
Майкл молчал, глядя на фотографии на книжных полках.  
— А содержать вас обоих я не стану, уж извини, — сказал Колин, выпрямляясь. — Я бы согласился оказывать вам небольшую поддержку, если бы вы были хоть в чем-то равны. Если бы ты был студентом, как и он. Если бы у тебя были не только планы, но и перспективы.  
— У меня есть... перспективы, — с трудом выговорил Майкл.  
— Пойми одну вещь, — Колин сложил ладони вместе. — Это не шекспировская драма, а вы не Ромео и Джульетта. Я не разлучаю вас, а даю вам шанс. Покажи, на что ты способен. Займись стоящим делом, добейся успеха. Если ты его любишь — не ломай ему жизнь. Дай ему время подняться на ноги. Если ты поедешь за ним сейчас, он всё бросит, чтобы остаться с тобой. Это естественно, он влюблён. Знаешь, какими будут последствия этого поступка?..  
— Какими? — Майкл поднял глаза.  
— Ты заставишь его нарушить слово, данное мне. Тем самым вынудишь меня лишить его содержания. Даже при всей моей любви к Джеймсу я не буду ему потакать. Это значит, что он останется без образования. Это значит, что он лишится шанса сделать карьеру. И что он будет делать тогда? Стоять за кассой в МакДональдсе? Ты хочешь для него такого будущего?  
— Нет, — ответил Майкл.  
Он смотрел на фотографии Джеймса и не мог вообразить, как можно попытаться отобрать у него эту богатую жизнь. И что можно сделать, чтобы хоть немного к нему приблизиться. Джеймс бы, наверное, придумал. Он всегда что-то придумывал. Он бы посоветовал, если у него спросить: ну смотри, кудряшка, вот я, вот моя голова и мои руки — куда их применить, чтобы было на что тебя в ресторан отвести?..   
Сорок тысяч в год — это, конечно, здорово. Там перспективы. Карьера. Не та, конечно, которую всегда хотелось — но мало ли кому чего хочется. Жить-то надо в реальности. И не воображать на каждом шагу, как звёздный крейсер пикирует в центр города...  
— Я знаю, что такое бедность. Я был единственным ребенком в семье, — сказал Колин и снял с губы крошку табака. — Только поэтому моим родителям хватило денег на Университет права.  
— Я не знал... — пробормотал Майкл.  
— Когда мне было девятнадцать, я встретил девушку. Хелен. Мы повстречались полгода, я позвал её замуж — и здесь оказалось, — Колин глубоко затянулся, — что Хелен была не просто Хелен, а леди Хелен. Представь себе старинный аристократический род, двадцать пять поколений «ваших светлостей», «милордов», «миледи» и «сэров». У них во владении замок пятнадцатого века и коллекция живописи не хуже, чем в Галерее Тейт. Они покатились со смеху, когда услышали, что мы хотим пожениться.  
Майкл слушал молча, не пытаясь вставить ни слова.  
— Как ты понимаешь, у них были совсем другие планы, они уже подобрали ей жениха, породистого графа из своего окружения. Хелен пошла им наперекор, и они лишили её всего.  
Колин вздохнул, поболтал кубиками льда в стакане.  
— Мы поженились. Её отец отказался платить за её обучение, и ей пришлось оставить Королевскую академию драмы. Она пошла работать за пятьдесят фунтов в день. Первые несколько лет мы виделись только по выходным.  
Майкл тихо вытащил из пачки ещё одну сигарету.  
— Она помогла мне встать на ноги, — сказал Колин. — Отказалась от всей своей прежней жизни, от друзей, от семьи. Я получил диплом, закончил магистратуру, нашёл отличную компанию, и Хелен могла ни о чём больше не волноваться. Она бросила работу, закончила Королевскую академию, но было уже поздно. Её мечта стать актрисой была недостижима. Всё, чем она могла довольствоваться — роли второго плана. Чтобы выбиться в примы, ей были нужны связи, а она отказалась от них ради меня.  
Колин тщательно затушил окурок, оставил его в пепельнице.  
— Всё, что я делаю — это ради неё и Джеймса. Я работаю, как проклятый, чтобы они ни в чём не нуждались, но я не могу вернуть ей молодость. И я не дам Джеймсу повторить эти ошибки.  
Майкл молчал.  
— Я не буду от тебя ничего требовать, — сказал Колин, глядя прямо на него. — Я не твой отец, и я не имею на это права. Но я тебя попрошу. Если ты любишь Джеймса — не пытайся влиять на него. Не пиши, не звони. Пусть ваши чувства проверит время, и если он сам придёт к тебе — я останусь в стороне. Обещаю.

Осенний вечер был тёплым. Майкл шёл домой пешком. Путь был неблизкий — через Гайд-парк, через Мейфэр и Сохо, мимо Британского музея и Университета искусств. Листья сыпались под ноги, прохожие почему-то улыбались, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Хотелось сделать что-то — прямо сейчас — то ли сорваться и побежать, не разбирая дороги, то ли заорать и разбить кулаки о кирпичную стену. Он держал руки в карманах и шёл вперёд.  
В переулке на Олд-стрит ему подмигнула вывеска тату-салона. Майкл притормозил. Остановился. Внезапная мысль пришла, как озарение.  
Он толкнул дверь плечом, зашёл в тёмное помещение. Стены были раскрашены граффити, оттуда смотрели оскаленные пасти волков и тигров, увитых змеями, колючей проволокой и розами.  
Девушка с пирсингом в носу и зелеными волосами сидела в низеньком кресле, вытянув ноги в дырявых колготках, и листала комикс про Бэтмена.   
— Привет, — она улыбнулась, подняв голову.  
— Привет, — спокойно сказал Майкл — Хочу набить кое-что.  
— Каталоги вот тут, — она кивнула на низкий столик у локтя, заваленный журналами и распечатками, сшитыми в папки. — Выбирайте.  
— Мне не картинку, — сказал Майкл. — Надпись.  
Девушка закрыла комикс и глянула на часы над входом:  
— Хотите прямо сейчас?  
— Да. Прямо сейчас.  
Она поднялась с места, достала упаковку одноразовых перчаток, кивнула на кресло, торчащее из-за ширмы:  
— Давайте. Какая надпись? Где писать?  
Майкл снял пиджак, вытащил рубашку из брюк.  
— На бедре. Вот тут, — он ткнул пальцем рядом с выступающей косточкой. — Инициалы. J. S.


	38. Chapter 38

Сара придирчиво посмотрелась в зеркальце, подмазала губы блеском, растерла пальцем.  
— Скажи, что у меня всё получится, — жалобно попросила она, глянув на Майкла поверх пудреницы.  
— Ты красотка, - сказал тот и улыбнулся вполсилы. — Они в обморок хлопнутся, когда тебя увидят.  
— Пиздишь, как дышишь, — нервно отозвалась она и сжала его руку. — Но это бодрит. Спасибо.  
Вокруг стоял галдёж, как в зале ожидания на автобусной станции. Пока Сара маниакально изучала своё отражение, Майкл откинулся на спинку стула, скользнул взглядом по головам.  
Было даже смешно, что Сара не знала.   
Если бы знала — не позвала бы с собой на кастинг. Он упоминал ей когда-то, что сам хочет сниматься в кино, но тогда всё было иначе, да и планы у него были другими — не в актёры идти, как Джеймс советовал, а в каскадёры. Если бы знала — наверняка подумала бы, что просьба будет звучать издевательством. Пойти поддержать её на пробах на главную роль?.. Посидеть сбоку на краю того мира, куда он сам так рвался, но куда теперь ни за что не попадёт?.. А в жопу ей не пойти?..  
Он всерьёз подумал послать её с такой просьбой, но потом решил — да какая теперь разница?   
Они сидели в большом зале посреди шумной толпы парней и девчонок. На двери в смежный кабинет висело объявление: «ЗА ЧАС ДО ВЕСНЫ. Юноши: рост 175 — 185 см, возраст 19 — 25 лет. Девушки: рост 170 — 180 см, возраст 18 — 28 лет».  
— А что за фильм будет? — спросил Майкл, чтобы отвлечься.  
— Какая-то драма начала века, — сказала Сара. — Спасибо, что пошёл со мной, я бы тут свихнулась от волнения.  
— Пиздишь, как дышишь, — отозвался Майкл.   
И всё-таки хорошо, что она его позвала. Он смотрел на молодые лица парней, кучковавшихся по залу, и понимал: ему тут не место. Они богатые и ухоженные. С рельефными руками, журнальными лицами, с правильной речью — и он среди них, как пугало. Куда тебе такому в кино?.. Не допрыгнешь. Сиди себе в автомастерской, колупайся в чужих машинах. Под ноги смотри: кто ты, откуда. А то, если голову повыше задрать, можно и наебнуться.  
— Как он там?.. — спросил Майкл, глядя в сторону.  
— Плохо, — тускло сказала Сара. — Но я тебе этого не говорила, а ты не спрашивал.  
— Если он у тебя тоже не спросит — ты не говори, что я тут... в общем, что я нормально. Чтоб не переживал. Я делом занялся. Другую работу нашёл. С перспективой.  
— Заткнись, — сдавленно сказала она. — У меня сейчас тушь потечёт.   
— Ну, ты просто... Не говори. Когда он не спросит. Ладно?..  
— И не подумаю.  
— Ты когда к нему снова?..  
— В субботу.   
— Как там... — Майкл постарался вздохнуть, почесал бровь, — ну... погода? В Париже?..  
— Прекрати, — Сара сжала губы и отвернулась. — Майкл. Давай не будем. Я тебя позвала, чтобы отвлечь. Никому лучше не станет, если вы оба будете меня пытать этой погодой. Я не могу помочь. Я бы хотела, — жалобно сказала она и шмыгнула носом. — Вот что я могу?..   
— Ты к нему хотя бы на выходные летаешь, — с мрачной завистью сказал Майкл.  
— Я же не могу его бросить, — тихо сказала она. — Он там вообще один.  
Из-за двери кабинета выглянула девушка с планшетом в руках, гомон в зале слегка утих.  
— Мисс Кланкарти! — выкрикнула она. — Сара Кланкарти!   
Та вскочила, одёрнула узкую юбку, потребовала:   
— Так, быстро пожелай мне удачи.  
— Удачи, — искренне сказал Майкл.   
Сара чеканным шагом пошла к девчонке со списком. Та отметила её галочкой в своих бумагах, увела за собой. Майкл поднялся с места, уступая стул новоприбывшим, подобрался ближе к двери с объявлением, встал у окна. На него недружелюбно покосились.  
— Я не на кастинг, — хмыкнул он и усмехнулся: — Я с подругой.  
Кто-то буркнул в ответ, мол, все тут с подругами, Майкл не стал отвечать. Прислонился задом к высокому подоконнику, вытащил телефон из кармана джинсов. Открыл папку сообщений, прокрутил её к самому началу.  
«Ты знал, что у Медичи был жираф?»  
Всё, что ему осталось — старые СМС и часы, подарок на Рождество. Он носил их теперь, не снимая. Постоянно щупал на руке — вот они, всё ещё здесь. Не потерял.  
И Бобби. Когда Майкл приехал к нему, пёс лаял так, что закладывало уши. Он подрос за лето. Прыгал на плечи, бегал вокруг, истерично мотая хвостом, искал Джеймса, заглядывая Майклу за спину. Тот присел на корточки, поймал его за уши, заставил посмотреть в глаза. Хотел сказать — прости, парень, твой хозяин к тебе не придёт.   
Не смог. 

Сара вылетела из кабинета, оставив дверь нараспашку.  
— Взяли? — Майкл спрятал телефон обратно.  
— Не знаю, — Сара глубоко дышала, уперев руку в бок и обмахиваясь ладонью. Шёлковая блузка у неё на груди вздымалась, как туго натянутый парус под ветром. — По-моему, я провалилась. Надо было прочесть кусок из сценария, а я думала про тебя и... чуть не рыдала. Я в панике. Обними меня.  
— Прости... — Майкл прижал ее к себе, похлопал по спине, как ребёнка.  
За открытой дверью виднелся длинный стол, где сидела комиссия кастинга. Четверо мужчин, две женщины — все такие разные, будто их собирали по всему миру.   
— Там всё равно была какая-то поебень... — пробормотала Сара, обнимая его в ответ. — Не вини себя. Если весь сценарий такой, пойти бы им в жопу...   
Молодой человек с элегантной щетиной, один из членов комиссии, встретился взглядом с Майклом и поднял брови. Наклонился к коллеге, пожилому мужчине в костюме с бабочкой, ткнул карандашом в его сторону.   
— Про что читала-то? — спросил Майкл.  
— Ой, знаешь... Там монолог на пол-листа. Героиня — такая экзальтированная девица, переспала не с тем парнем и теперь психует. Короче, отстой.  
Молодой человек ладонью поманил Майкла к себе. Девушка с планшетом вынырнула откуда-то из плотной толпы у дверей, тронула его за рукав:  
— Пожалуйста, идите за мной.  
— Постой тут, — Майкл отстранил от себя Сару. — Мне там чё-то сказать хотят. Про тебя небось, — он улыбнулся.  
— Не на кастинг!.. — раздражённо бросил кто-то в спину.  
В комнате комиссии было душно от двух переносных прожекторов с отражателями. По центру стоял стул, перед ним — камера на штативе.  
— Привет, — сказал Майкл, останавливаясь за спинкой стула. — Я с Сарой, — он ткнул пальцем за спину.   
— Дженни, смотри, какой интересный типаж, — щетинистый парень повернулся к соседке, светловолосой девушке в чёрной футболке. — Явно же харизматик.   
Дженни подняла брови:  
— Допустим...  
— Герой-любовник и неврастеник? — задумчиво спросил мужчина с бабочкой сам у себя и пристально оглядел Майкла. — Любопытно... Редкое амплуа.   
— Как вас зовут? — спросил молодой человек, перестав шептаться с соседкой.   
— Майкл, — ответил тот.  
— Майкл, расскажите немного о себе, — улыбнулась Дженни.  
— Мне двадцать один. Я из Хакни. А что?  
— Майкл из Хакни — и всё? — Седая дама в очках слегка поморщилась, будто у нее внезапно заболела голова, и постучала карандашом по столу.  
— А вам зачем? — спросил он.  
— Майкл, как ваша фамилия? — парень хмурился, листая бумаги в папке перед собой. — Я не могу найти вашу анкету.  
— Так её там и нет, — Майкл пожал плечами.  
— Как это — нет? — удивилась Дженни.  
— Я ж сказал, я с Сарой. С подругой. Это она к вам хочет.  
— А вы не хотите? — цепко спросил парень.  
Майкл криво усмехнулся:  
— А вы чё, предлагаете?..  
— У вас есть актёрское образование? — вздохнула седая дама в очках.  
— Школа считается? — спросил Майкл.  
— Гилдхоллская школа музыки и театра? — оживилась Дженни. — Или Королевская школа драмы?..  
— Не, — Майкл усмехнулся веселее. — Начальная школа при церкви святого Иоанна Иерусалимского. Занимался два месяца в театральном кружке, пока не выгнали. А ещё три месяца драмы и танцев от колледжа Кенсингтона и Челси.  
— Не слышал о таком колледже, — нахмурился парень, — а почему только три месяца?.. Что-то не сложилось?..  
— Ага, — Майкл улыбнулся.   
Вот ведь судьба, какая ты сука. По краешку чужой жизни пройтись, в толпе посидеть, среди тех, кто пришёл пробиваться к звёздам — нет, этого ведь мало, блять. Надо ещё, чтоб вот эти внушительные ребята из комиссии кастинга решили на тебя посмотреть. Пусть смотрят, не жалко. Тока пойми уже наконец — не выберут тебя в этот мир никогда в жизни. Потому что у них даже анкеты твоей нет, во как. Кудряшка бы сказал — символично.  
— Не сложилось, — сказал Майкл, улыбаясь во весь рот. В груди что-то дрожало. — Я под арестом тока три месяца был. А потом отпустили. Вот и не доучился.  
— А ты прав... — пробормотала Дженни, обращаясь явно не к Майклу. — В нём что-то есть...  
— Я тебе говорил!.. — парень хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Я же сразу сказал!..  
— Мы зря тратим время, — громко сказала седая дама. — Это бессмысленно, его даже нет в списке.  
— Бессмысленно и нелепо, — поддержал её другой пожилой мужчина, без бабочки. — Он совершенно посторонний человек.  
— Я вижу актёра, стоит ему войти в дверь, — со значением сказал четвёртый мужчина, темнокожий и полноватый, с короткими усами. — Это — не актёр.   
— Нет, я уверен, надо попробовать, — настойчиво сказал молодой парень со щетиной. — Посмотрите, какая мимика! И пластика! Это всего пять минут!  
— Нас там ждёт пятьдесят человек, — дама кивнула на закрытые двери.  
— Майкл, вы могли бы нам что-нибудь рассказать? — спросила светловолосая Дженни. — Какую-нибудь короткую историю?  
— Ну... я стишок знаю, — Майкл переступил с ноги на ногу и взялся за спинку стула.  
— Стишок... — сказала седая дама в очках, облокотившись на стол, и приставила палец к виску. — Стишок, — внятно повторила она, вытянув губы, будто слово было каким-то неприличным, и она хотела, чтобы оно поскорее оторвалось от них и растворилось в воздухе.  
— Из книжки, — пояснил Майкл.  
— Можете рассказать? — щетинистый парень подался вперёд.  
Майкл пожал плечами и начал сходу.  
— Трудами изнурен, хочу уснуть. Блаженный отдых обрести в постели.  
Горло сжалось — он кашлянул, уставился за окно. Продолжил хрипловато:  
— Но только лягу, вновь пускаюсь в путь — в своих мечтах — к одной и той же цели.  
Следующий вдох дался с трудом. Думаю о тебе, аж спать не могу. И ни о чём другом, кроме тебя, больше не думается. Засыпая — думаю, спишь ли ты. Просыпаясь — думаю, как ты просыпаешься.   
— Мои мечты и чувства в сотый раз идут к тебе дорогой пилигрима, — сказал Майкл.   
Сотый. А потом будет двухсотый. Трёхсотый. Тысячный. Пять лет — это тысяча восемьсот дней. Тысяча восемьсот пилигримов собрались дойти до Парижа. Один наебнулся на гонках, и их осталось тысяча семьсот девяносто девять. Тысяча семьсот девяносто девять пилигримов собрались дойти до Парижа... Нескладный какой-то стишок, у Шекспира лучше.  
— И, не смыкая утомлённых глаз, — сказал Майкл, — я вижу тьму, что и слепому зрима. Усердным взором сердца и ума во тьме тебя ищу, лишённый зренья...   
Чтобы нижняя губа не дрожала, пришлось её прикусить.   
— И кажется великолепной тьма, когда в неё ты входишь светлой тенью...   
Нет, Джеймс ему в кошмарах не снился. Ему снился дом на тихой улице с фонарями и платанами. Ему снились ночные улицы Бирмингема, холодное зимнее море, жаркие синие глаза и лицо, наклоняющееся сверху с быстрой жадной улыбкой, и тёмные мягкие пряди волос, упавшие прямо на скулы в веснушках. Снились руки, сомкнутые под наброшенной сверху курткой. Снился голос и звонкий смех. Нет, кошмары к нему не приходили. Кошмар начинался тогда, когда Майкл просыпался и вспоминал.   
Он замолчал, опустил глаза. Заставил себя закончить:  
— Мне от любви покоя не найти. И днём и ночью — я всегда в пути.  
Комиссия молчала так долго, что Майкл подумал, будто что-то случилось. У Дженни глаза были такими огромными, будто она увидела мышь под стулом и сейчас вскочит и завизжит. Седая дама в очках, сцепив сухие пальцы, смотрела в стол. Парень со щетиной хотел сунуть карандаш в рот, чтоб погрызть, но не донёс — так и сидел с открытым ртом, глядя на Майкла. Очнулся, только когда выронил карандаш на стол и все вздрогнули, как от выстрела.   
— Ну вот, короче, — Майкл почесал за ухом. — Я пойду. Так, это... Саре что-нибудь передать?..   
— Какой Саре?.. — переспросил парень.  
— Ну, подруге, — пояснил Майкл. — Только что тут была, до меня.  
— Сара Кланкарти?.. — переспросила седая дама и сняла очки, чтобы промокнуть бумажным платочком уголок глаза. — Скажите ей, что она хорошо читала. С большим чувством. Талантливо.  
— Ага, — Майкл улыбнулся. — Спасибо. Так я пойду.  
— Стойте, — парень со щетиной вскочил, обежал стол, на ходу вытаскивая телефон, — Майкл, оставьте мне ваш номер. И фамилию... Можно?  
— Можно, — тот пожал плечами. — Винтерхальтер.

Поздно ночью на Скипворт роуд горело только три фонаря. Майкл шёл от автобусной остановки, держа руки в карманах. Сначала загулялся с Сарой после кастинга, потом навестил Бобби, пока вернулся обратно — оказалось, уже далеко заполночь. Впереди на своих каблучищах по разбитому асфальту ковыляла Талула. Майкл ускорил шаг, нагнал.  
— Привет. Чего хромаешь?.. Случилось что?..  
— А, это ты, — она обернулась. — Не волнуйся, просто ногу в мясо натёрла.   
У неё были густые фальшивые ресницы, блёстки на веках, кровавая помада на губах и очень усталая улыбка.  
— Давай провожу, — сказал Майкл. — Хватайся.  
— Давай, — согласилась она, цепляясь за его локоть. — Слушай, кстати... у вас ведь в семье прибавление, да?..  
— Сеструха прибавилась, — кивнул Майкл.  
— У меня куча детских вещей от Эйнджел осталась. Она из них давно выросла, а я всё никак не соберусь выкинуть или отнести на барахолку... Спроси мать, если она не против — я бы вам отдала. Бесплатно.  
— Спасибо... — он благодарно улыбнулся. — Я спрошу.   
— Если она не побрезгует, что это от меня...  
— А что ты, не человек, что ли?.. — Майкл пожал плечами. Та вздохнула:  
— Не валяй дурака. Ты же понял, о чём я. Она учительница, я шлюха. Есть разница.  
Возле своего дома она выпустила его руку, похлопала по плечу.  
— Спасибо, что проводил. Спокойной ночи.  
— И тебе, — отозвался он. — Привет дочке.   
Возле дома Майкла темнота была особенно густой. Фонарей рядом не было, в окнах не горел свет — все спали. Только какая-то тень ворочалась у порога. Майкл остановился, сердце замерло.  
— Привет, — хрипло сказал Бран, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я тя ждал. Думал, уже ты до утра не появишься.  
— Привет, — сказал Майкл, унимая обиду от разочарования. — Чего ждал?..  
Бран вынул квадратную бутылку из-под куртки, сделал глоток из горла.  
— Короче, типа, — сказал он, пошатнувшись, и привалился к стене дома. — Как сам?..   
— А никак, — спокойно сказал Майкл. — На гонках ёбнулся, как всегда. Три месяца в тюряге, чуть не загремел от семи и выше. Работа пиздой накрылась. Денег нет нихуя. Надо сестру растить. Кудряшка торчит в Париже, как монумент Виктории. Ты съебался. А ещё я пидор. Заебись год получился.  
Бран потер макушку ладонью. У него отрастали волосы, короткие, как иголки новорождённого ёжика.  
— Давай нажрёмся, — предложил он.  
— Давай, — равнодушно кивнул Майкл. — Я тогда у тебя заночую.  
— Ты, это... — по дороге сказал Бран, опять приложившись к бутылке. — Подцепишь ещё кого-нибудь...  
— Щас нахуй пойдёшь, — сказал Майкл.  
Он шёл ровно, сунув руки в карманы. Странно и отчётливо ощущал себя на этой улице, знакомой с детства — чужим. Будто он только приехал сюда в гости, как кудряшка, а на самом деле дом у него где-то далеко-далеко. Он смотрел вокруг, будто в первый раз. И не понимал, что он здесь делает.  
Бран тыкал ключом в замочную скважину, матерился вполголоса, пока Майкл не отобрал у него ключи и сам не отпер дверь. Он первым зашёл в тёмный дом, зажёг свет в прихожей, скинул кроссовки. Бран протопал в гостиную, упал на диван. Посмотрел настороженно:  
— А ты не изменился ваще.  
— А чё мне меняться, — сказал Майкл. Он принёс из кухни стаканы, выбил и сполоснул пепельницу, чтоб не воняла.   
Бран вынул из-под куртки и поставил на журнальный столик открытую бутылку скотча, там оставалось две трети.  
— Я пока под дверью сидел, приложился, — невнятно объяснил он.  
Майкл сел рядом, налил себе. Сделал глоток, не поморщившись, будто это была вода. Бран крутил стакан в пальцах, постукивал по нему ногтем.  
— Я никому не скажу, — наконец он поднял глаза на Майкла. — Даже Томми...  
— Томми знает. Джаймс проболтался ещё год назад.  
— Чё, бля?.. — Бран потрясённо раскрыл глаза. — Год назад?.. И он... никому ни пол-слова?.. Он же трепло!..  
— Я тоже думал, что не удержится, — Майкл пристроил локоть на спинку дивана, подпёр висок кулаком. — А он как Алькатрас оказался.  
— Знает... — с обидой сказал Бран. — А ещё кто знает?..   
— Сара. И предки мои.  
— Всем разболтал, — тот насупился и с досадой пнул столик, пепельница звякнула о бутылку.  
— Отец сам догадался. Сара сразу в курсе была. Я только тебе сам сказал.  
Бран глянул на него исподлобья.  
— Чё дальше делать-то будешь?..  
— Ждать, — сказал Майкл, подпаливая сигарету. — Если за пять лет никто не скопытится, найдём друг друга.   
— Откуда ваще пять лет-то взялись?.. — спросил Бран, присасываясь к бутылке. — Чё вдруг так резко?  
— Его папаша хочет, чтоб я сначала человеком стал. Пока кудряшка учится, типа, можно в люди выбиться.  
— А чё, разумно, — согласился Бран, потом спохватился: — А чё, он не против, что ли, что вы это самое?..  
— Не против, — Майкл глубоко затянулся. — Он говорит, ему положить, что я парень, лишь бы в кошельке было не пусто.  
— Ну, то есть, у вас всё серьёзно?.. — Бран нахмурился. — Пять лет — это ж дохуя времени.   
— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я два раза подряд с кем-то трахался?.. — спросил Майкл, глядя ему в глаза.  
— А то я каждый раз видел, как ты трахался, — огрызнулся Бран, но задумался. — Ну... вроде нет.  
— А с ним встречался восемь, сука, месяцев, — с чувством сказал Майкл. — С октября, блять, по май. И ни разу, — с нажимом сказал он, — никого, кроме него, у меня не было.   
— Да ладно, — Бран усмехнулся. — Никого прям не было. У тебя ж конвейер.   
Майкл молчал, глядя ему в глаза. Тот сначала ещё усмехался, потом перестал.  
— Ладно, — Бран зарылся в карманы, — раз такое дело... у меня тебе... есть чё. Да где, бля...  
Он обшарил джинсы, рубашку, перетряхнул куртку, вытащил связку ключей, перебрал их по одному, долго звенел мелочью  
— Во. Нашёл, — наконец сказал он.  
Майкл глотнул еще скотча, посмотрел на протянутую ладонь. Там лежал брелок для ключей — тонкая спираль из чернёной стали, свёрнутая короткой пружинкой.  
— Это чё? — спросил Майкл.  
— А чё, не понял? — насупился Бран.  
Майкл поднял на него глаза.  
— Это же, ну... — Бран покрутил пальцем возле лица. — Типа. Кудряшка.

Они надрались, как свиньи, в два часа ночи вызвонили Томми, тот принёс еще какого-то пойла, а когда и оно кончилось, доползли до паба. Камнем разбили заднее окно (потому что никто из троих уже не мог попасть ключом в замок), чудом не пропороли руки стеклом, пока открывали дверь, потом кто-то всё-таки словил осколок, кажется, это опять был Майкл, а может быть, Бран, а Томми изрезал все пальцы, пока пытался подняться с пола и достать чистое полотенце на перевязку, они изгваздали новенькую кухню и друг друга кровищей, еле выбрались в зал и высосали с нижних полок стойки всё, что там стояло, кроме жидкости для протирки столешницы.   
Майкл сорвался, больше не было сил держаться, шутить, думать, что всё будет хорошо и он со всем справится. Или думать, что реветь, как девчонка — стыдно. Тем более что Томми ревел за компанию, хотя это ж Томми, он вообще никогда не стеснялся, что пиздец как чувствительный. Они сидели там, под стойкой, привалившись друг к другу, среди звенящих пустых бутылок и кровавых отпечатков ладоней на новом чистом полу. Будто, как в детстве, играли в прятки и заныкались от всего мира, чтобы их никто не нашёл.   
Потом они ржали, как припадочные, когда сил на слёзы уже не осталось, и всё казалось смешным — и своя жизнь, и далёкие планы, и оттопыренный средний палец, и то, что Сара переспала с каждым из них, а это тоже как-то объединяло.   
Под утро Томми высказал здравую мысль, что хорошо бы подняться в мансарду — там есть подушки и одеяла — но они оценили проблему двух лестничных пролётов, которые предстояло преодолеть, и решили никуда не ходить, а устроиться прямо под стойкой.  
— Ты тока меня не трахай, — жалобно попросил Бран, с трудом поднимаясь на четвереньки и неуверенно покачиваясь.   
— Да блять... нужен ты мне... — Майкл пытался свернуть мотоциклетку, чтоб подложить под голову, но получался всё время какой-то комок из рукавов, в котором во всех местах торчали зубчики молнии. Майкл крутил его в руках и так и эдак, пытаясь понять, где тут что.   
— Никто никого не трахает! — решительно заявил Томми, выволакивая пледы из нижнего ящика под стойкой. Там хранилась целая стопка для любителей покурить на улице в холодную погоду. — А кто будет трахаться, — сурово добавил он, — тот — пидарас.  
— Ты ваще молчи, — буркнул Бран, осторожно оторвав одну руку от пола. Стоять на трёх точках у него не получилось, и он завалился на бок, как подстреленный. Томми сунул плед ему в лицо. — Молчи ваще, — повторил Бран, заворачиваясь в плед и дрыгая ногами, чтоб укрыться. — Я с твоей Сары чуть не двинулся.  
— Ты по жизни двинутый, — сказал Майкл, наконец плюнув на попытки свернуть куртку удобнее, и сунул её под голову, как есть, всю из рукавов, заклёпок и острых железных молний. Перекинул руку через живот Брану и подтянул его к себе.  
— А чё, это она во всём виновата!.. — тот даже сумел приподняться на локте от такого открытия. — Ты смари, это ж была цепная эрек... реакция! Сначала она трахнула кудряшку... Потом ты трахнул Сару... потом опять кудряшку... Вишь, сначала она его, а потом ты её, и его после неё...   
— Щас в морду дам, — неразборчиво пообещал Майкл, смутно почуяв какой-то наезд на Джеймса.  
— А потом ещё Сара трахнула Томми, — пробормотал Бран, пытаясь загнуть пальцы и разобраться, — а ты, значит, кудряшку...   
— Ты затрахал, — Томми наконец упал рядом с ним, стукнувшись лбом об пол. Поёрзал, придвинулся теснее.  
— А потом ещё я трахал Сару... — не унимался Бран, загибая и разгибая пальцы.  
— Все тут трахали Сару, — вставил Майкл.  
— А ну заткнулись! — сердито потребовал Томми. — Нахер щас оба пойдёте!.. Поползёте!.. Это моя девушка!  
— А у меня нет девушки, — огорчился Бран. — У Майкла бабы кончились — где мне теперь их брать?.. Вот ты мудак, Ммм... мм... Майкл. Не мог подождать?.. Я, может, тоже любовь хочу.   
— Ты, говнюк, — обиделся Майкл, — ты со мной тока из-за баб дружил?..   
— Молчи ваще, — Томми попытался пихнуть его локтём, но попал по Брану, тот вяло ойкнул. — Дай сюда плед. И ваще молчи...  
— ...пидарас, — сказали все хором.

Майкл сунул в рот сразу четыре жвачки, чтобы не так несло перегаром. Причесался, щурясь в коридорное зеркало на свою похмельную морду. В двадцать лет ещё можно пить всю ночь, а наутро иметь вид бледноватый, но не алкоголический. Зря он, конечно, надрался так прям перед интервью в автосалон на Розен стрит, но сделанного не вернёшь, оставалось только закинуться аспирином и надеяться, что по дороге дурнота отпустит. Головная боль Майкла почти не мучала, а вот мутило знатно. Он глубоко вдохнул ментоловый запах, перекатывая во рту жвачку, сунулся на кухню за стаканом воды.  
— А завтрак?.. — спросила Эмма. — Хоть кофе выпей.  
Она сидела за их крошечным кухонным столом, держа на одной руке Фредди. От её ситцевого халата в цветочек пахло молоком. Малышка спала, сжимая во сне крохотные кулачки и хмурясь.   
Майкл скривился от нового приступа тошноты, налил себе воды из-под крана. Из-под рукава торчал край бинта — порезался он вчера неглубоко, но сильно. Вот и ещё один шрам останется.   
— Обойдусь, мам. Я потом — и кофе, и завтрак. Перехвачу где-нибудь по дороге.  
— У тебя сегодня ещё дела?.. — спросила она.  
— К Бобби заеду, — сказал он. — Сайрус говорит, Джеймс ему деньги на содержание шлёт, но гулять-то с собакеном надо. Он же скучает.  
Эмма вздохнула, покачивая дочку на руке. Потом тихо сказала:  
— Не делай этого.  
— Я обещал, — укоризненно сказал Майкл. — Ты чего, он же псину свою на меня оставил.  
— Подожди, — сказала она, глядя ему в глаза. — Не торопись никуда. Ты же всю жизнь мечтал не об этом. На дом в Чидеоке есть покупатель, денег хватит, чтобы ты в колледж пошёл...  
— Знаю я, сколько там денег, — сказал Майкл. — Кот наплакал за такую развалину. Лучше этот тоже продать, — он окинул взглядом крохотную кухню, — и в район получше уехать. Чтоб она росла среди нормальных, — он кивнул на мирно сопящую сестру, — а не как я. И чтоб школа была хорошей. Я-то справлюсь, чё мне сделается. Я лось здоровый. А вам с отцом тоже спокойное место не помешает.  
— Джеймс бы с тобой не согласился, — сказала она.  
— Джеймс уехал, — резко сказал Майкл. — И правильно. Пусть учится. Я ему не буду ломать жизнь. Чё я ему сейчас дам?.. — спросил он и добавил, опустив голову: — Он высоко летает... С крыши гаража я до него не допрыгну.   
— Попытайся хотя бы, — сказала Эмма.  
— Вот я щас и пойду, — Майкл пожал плечами, — пытаться. Только без фантазий. Не хочу больше мечтать.  
Он наклонился, поцеловал её в щёку. Тронул пальцем розовый носик сестры:  
— Пока, кнопка. Не хулигань тут.

Собственно, интервью никакого не было. Мистер Ференц, который отвечал за подбор кадров, передал Майкла с рук на руки управляющему салона. Тот лично провёл экскурсию по всем пяти этажам, рассказал, что у них специализация — немцы, так что работать придётся с Мерседесами, Ауди и БМВ. Майкл эти машины любил, так что даже обрадовался. Управляющий долго рассказывал про социальные программы, премии и поощрения, льготы сюда, скидки туда, Майкл слушал, кивал и пропускал всё мимо ушей. Мастерские занимали два этажа — цокольный и подвальный. Здесь всё было новое, чистое, блестящее и хромированное. Рабочие ходили в спецовках и кепках, для сотрудников здесь был даже буфет и две душевые.   
Договорились на испытательный срок — два месяца, чтобы присмотреться к коллективу, потом перевод на должность повыше, а года через три, в зависимости от результатов, можно будет пойти в помощники к руководителю отдела — это уже семьдесят тысяч в год и ежеквартальные бонусы.   
Понятное дело, Майкл согласился. Даже письменные рекомендации от Кристофера не понадобились, хотя он захватил их с собой — три страницы, исписанные убористым мелким почерком.  
— Видишь, вроде бы всё хорошо получается, — сказал Майкл, перечислив Бобби последние новости. Тот сидел задом на мокрой траве, у него на косматой шерсти оседала сырая взвесь. От микроскопического дождя даже воздух казался мокрым. — Сам-то чё думаешь?..   
Майкл сидел с ним рядом, коленями в рыжих листьях, и обнимал пса за шею. Тот вздыхал, шнырял глазами по лицам. Через парк тянулась вереница людей с электрички.  
— Да не придёт он, — сказал Майкл, и пёс тревожно глянул ему в глаза. — Он уехал. Теперь я буду. Вот выучится — вернётся. А мы с тобой подождём. Подождём же, правда?..  
Бобби тихонько гавкнул и сунул горячий упрямый лоб Майклу под челюсть.  
— Я знаю, — тихо сказал тот, прочёсывая пальцами серую шерсть. — Я его тоже люблю. Прости, парень... Тебе больше всех досталось...   
Бобби стукнул его головой под подбородок, ткнулся носом в щёку, вздохнул, лизнул в ухо.   
В кармане зажужжал телефон. Номер был незнакомый, Майкл на секунду подумал — а вдруг?.. Вдруг это он, вдруг сейчас всё изменится, вернётся, как было раньше?..   
— Майкл? — спросил незнакомый голос.  
— Да.  
— Я Уолтер Доггерти, мы виделись с вами на кастинге. Пробы на фильм «За час до весны», помните?..   
— А, точно, — сказал Майкл. — Вообще-то забыл уже. Вы не тратьте время, я знаю, что не попал никуда. Но спасибо, что позвонили.  
— Майкл, — настойчиво сказал тот, — вас не взяли на роль, это правда. Но я показал вашу запись своему другу... Он молодой режиссёр, занимается независимым кино. Он был очень, — Уолтер повторил для верности, — очень впечатлён тем, как вы читали сонет. Ему сейчас нужен такой, как вы. Молодой, естественный, неформатный. Что вы скажете, если мы встретимся?.. Скажем, в эту субботу?..  
— Вы чего... — медленно сказал Майкл, — в смысле, вы меня в кино сниматься зовёте?..  
— Бюджет у проекта маленький, — торопливо сказал Уолтер, — сто пятьдесят фунтов за съемочный день. Я знаю, это не много, но фильм короткометражный, поэтому вот так... Если у вас нет других планов, — настойчиво повторил он, — мы можем встретиться?.. Это вас ни к чему не обяжет, просто я и Эдвард — это режиссёр — хотим с вами познакомиться. Расскажем, что за проект, может быть, обсудим детали... Майкл?.. Что вы на это скажете?..   
Майкл сидел на мокрой траве, одной рукой обнимая Бобби за шею. Тот лизал ему лицо, сосредоточенно, будто выполнял важную обязанность — глаза, щёки, скулы.  
— Майкл?.. — повторил Уолтер. — Что вы скажете?..  
— Давайте встретимся, — сипло сказал Майкл. 

КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ


End file.
